Das rote Tuch
by chantryBOOM
Summary: Tatsächlich hielt Altaïr vor dem Bett seines vermeintlich schlafenden Freundes inne; er zögerte, setzte sich dann aber hin. Malik wendete seinen zerzausten Kopf und blickte über seine Schulter hinter sich. Der Adler saß mit hängendem Haupt da und soweit man es in der Dunkelheit der Nacht erkennen konnte, hatte sich Altaïr seine Kapuze tief in das Gesicht gezogen.
1. Mutter

Das hier ist eine Fic, die ich eigentlich schon seit Langem mal abtippen wollte, doch irgendwie kam ich nie dazu... nunja, jetzt ist es jedenfalls so weit \o/ olé olé!  
Ich schreibe dabei aus Malik's Sicht, neben ihm ist Altaïr der zweite Hauptcharakter der Geschichte. Kadar, Al-Mualim und Maria spielen im Plotverlauf essentielle Rollen und NPCs wie Rauf oder Abbas werden ebenso etwas beleuchtet. Ein paar wenige OCs werden auch auftreten.

Mir geht es bei dem Ganzen darum eine Entwicklung der komplizierten Beziehung zwischen den beiden Protagonisten zu beschreiben und dabei Teile von Malik's Story aufzugreifen, die im Spiel nicht/zu wenig dargestellt wurden und - neben der Handlung in AC1/The secret crusade/Revelations - großteils frei erfunden ist.  
Es wird SMUT geben, aber beachtet bitte, dass das hier keine Fanfiction ist, in der die Charaktere in jedem Kapitel dreckigen Sex haben.

Ich entschuldige mich schonmal im Vorhinein für kleine Fehler, die sich hier bestimmt noch einschleichen werden. Man bemüht sich darum alles halbwegs plausibel und sich einigermaßen an die Handlung von Assassins Creed zu halten, doch ab und an gibt es ja bekanntlich Schnitzer oder auch bewusst eingesetzte Abweichungen.  
Was ich noch anmerken möchte ist, dass ich die AC-Reihe in englisch gespielt/gelesen habe und manche deutsche Bezeichnungen googlen muss, da ich sie nicht kenne. Sollte ich dabei irgendwann irgendetwas falsch verstehen, macht mich bitte darauf aufmerksam!

Ich freu mich sehr über konstruktive Kritik, Ansporn jeglicher Art und Kommentare zu dieser Fanfiction : sie motivieren mich dazu zu schreiben, treiben mich aus Schreibblockaden heraus und helfen mir ganz klar auch dabei mich zu verbessern.  
An alle, die mir Kommis hinterlassen: Danke, fühlt euch ganz fest gedrückt! 3

*

Fanart zur Story: art/Red-scarf-AltMal-353397082 :D  
Fic auf : s/8990940/1/Das-rote-Tuch  
Auf : .de/s/513e0b220002ea0906a06d60  
Auf Animexx: fanfiction/autor/12542/303896/

Playlist: /#!/playlist/AltMal/82654487 oder alternativ: .de/user/chantryBOOM/library/playlists/6n560_drt

Diese Geschichte ist zum Großteil frei erfunden und die auftauchenden Charaktere und Assassins Creed gehören nicht mir sondern Ubisoft. Ich hätte sie zwar gerne, um Schandtaten damit zu treiben, doch ich habe keinerlei Rechte an diesem Franchise. Bla bla usw. ihr kennt die Disclaimer ja ;)

SO, und nun VIEL SPAß BEIM LESEN!

* * *

„Aber ich will zu Mama." wisperte der 5-Jährige verzweifelt und seine kleinen Finger mit den verdreckten Nägeln klammerten sich fest in den weichen Seidenstoff des fleckigen, purpurnen Tuchs, das an der Türklinke zu seinem Zuhause hing. Seine Unterlippe bebte und glasige, braune Augen waren auf seinen großen Bruder gerichtet, der sich hastig genähert hatte.

„Mama... Mama soll machen, dass es nicht m-mehr weh tut..." die Stimme des kleinen Jungen mit den wirren, dunklen Haaren brach und er vergrub sein Gesicht in dem roten Tuch an der Tür. Er weinte; weinte, weil er sich eines seiner Knie beim Fangenspielen in der weiten Ebene ringsum aufgeschlagen hatte.

„Du kannst jetzt nicht rein." murmelte Malik nur etwas entnervt hervor, als er seinen jüngeren Bruder etwas grob am Oberarm packte „Du weißt doch, dass wir draußen spielen sollen, wenn das Tuch da hängt.". Die dunklen Augen des trocken schluckenden 8-jährigen glitten für wenige Momente lange über den Kopf Kadars hinweg, hin zu dem roten, leicht ausgefransten Stoff an der Klinke. Mutter band diesen oft an die alte Türe; wieso, das wusste er nicht. Aber: bevor sie es tat, sagte sie immer, dass er und sein Bruder nun nicht in das Haus hineingehen durften.

Unter keinen Umständen.

Malik tat immer was ihm seine Mutter sagte, denn sie war nett und klug und hatte immer Recht und außerdem war es auch eine Frage des... des Respekts hatte sie einmal gesagt. Was 'Respekts' bedeutete, das wusste das Kind nicht so genau, doch es schien etwas sehr Wichtiges zu sein.

'_Ein junger Mann muss einer Frau immer Respekt zollen._' wiederholte Malik stumm in Gedanken, als er versuchte seinen plärrenden Bruder von der Tür fortzuziehen '_Und: Ein junger Mann passt auf seinen kleinen Bruder auf. Egal was passiert_.'.

„Kadar, bitte komm."

„Nein nein, ich mag zu Mama!"

Ein leises, resigniertes Seufzen verließ die Kehle des Größeren und er setzte zu einer weiteren, verzweifelten Aufforderung an Kadar, das blöde Tuch doch endlich loszulassen, an. Doch so weit kam er gar nicht erst. Noch bevor er seine Lippen zum Sprechen öffnen konnte, trat ein Mann an die beiden Kinder heran. Der 8-Jährige war derart auf seinen kleinen Bruder fixiert gewesen, dass er den großen Kerl mit dem kantigen, unfreundlichen Gesicht gar nicht hatte kommen sehen. Leicht zuckte er vor Schreck zusammen und instinktiv schlang er seine Arme um Kadar.

'_Ein junger Mann muss seinen kleinen Bruder beschützen. Versprich mir, dass du Kadar immer beschützt, Malik._'.

„Bitte, ich mag rein!" Kadar schien den Mann, der vor ihnen gehalten hatte, noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, schmiegte er sein verweintes Gesicht ja auch in das rote Tuch, das nach seiner Mutter roch. Noch immer umfassten seine Hände den Stoff, als wäre dieser ein rettendes Tau.

Ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben, doch mit grimmiger Miene, streckte der fremde Mann seine große, mit schweren Ringen geschmückte Hand nach den beiden Kindern aus. Malik spürte wie eine unglaubliche Anspannung in seine Glieder schoss und er schob seine Arme enger um den schniefenden Kadar. Unfähig sich von der Stelle zu rühren starrte der Ältere der Jungen dem Fremden entgegen; leicht zog er seinen Kopf dabei ein.

Die forsche Hand des Mannes erwischte den ängstlich abwartenden Malik bestimmend am Kragen und zerrte ihn von der Holztüre fort, versetzte ihm einen harten Stoß. Der Junge stolperte daraufhin ein paar kleine Schritte weit zurück und zog dabei auch den erschrocken wimmernden Kadar mit sich. Mit zugekniffenen Augen und einem leisen, überraschten Laut landete Malik hart auf seinem Hinterteil, sein jüngerer Bruder auf ihm.

Der fremde Mann schenkte den am Boden sitzenden Kindern nun kaum mehr Beachtung, schnalzte verärgert mit der Zunge und verschwand im Innern des Hauses mit den rissigen Wänden.

Malik konnte diesem Wüstling nur mit offenstehendem Mund hinterher sehen; selbst dem weinenden Kadar hatte es, des plötzlichen Sturzes wegen, den zitternden Atem verschlagen.

Es kamen fast jede Nacht seltsame Männer zu der Mutter der Beiden, doch solch einem groben Unhold war Malik noch nie begegnet. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass er und Kadar sonst abseits in den dürren Feldern, Sträuchern oder in der Stadt spielten anstatt die Wege der Besucher Mutters zu kreuzen.

Eine lange Zeit saßen die beiden dunkelhaarigen Kinder auf dem staubigen Grund neben dem Eingang zu ihrem Zuhause, stumm und die großen Augen auf die marode Türe des Hauses gerichtet. Man konnte den grimmigen Mann und Mutter hören, zuerst sprachen sie, dann wurde die Frau immer stiller und der Fremde-

„Malik, warum schreit der Mann?"

Der 8-jährige riss seinen irritierten Blick von der Tür fort und senkte ihn auf den neugierigen Kadar. Der Kleinere saß zwischen Malik's Knien, in seinen beiden dreckigen Händen hielt er den purpurnen Schal. Das Stück Stoff war offensichtlich von der Türklinke gerutscht, als der... dieser gemeine Kerl sie beide weg geschubst hatte, damit sie ihm nicht mehr im Weg standen.

„Tut Mama ihm weh? Mama würde nie wem wehtun. Oder? Hey, Malik." flüsterte Kadar unschlüssig hervor, blinzelte sich die restlichen Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und zog die Nase hörbar hoch. Er drückte sich den Schal seiner Mutter dabei fest an die Brust, als wäre der Stofffetzen ein wertvoller Schatz.

Der unschlüssige Malik schluckte schwer.

Tat seine Mutter dem Mann dort drin weh? Hm. Sie hatte einmal erklärt, dass sie den ganzen Fremden helfen würde. Wenn Männer erwachsen waren, dann hätten sie nämlich ganz nervige Probleme. Also nicht alle, aber manche von ihnen. Und Malik's Mutter wusste, wie man diese Männer heilte und kurierte sie für ein paar Münzen.

Der 8-Jährige zog die Brauen zusammen und verengte seine Augen etwas, blickte angestrengt nachdenklich in die Leere vor sich und gab Kadar ein genuscheltes „Weißnicht." als Antwort auf dessen Frage zurück.

Und wieder stöhnte die tiefe Männerstimme innerhalb der Wände des Hauses auf.

Vielleicht... vielleicht war Mutter ja so eine Art Doktor. Ja, genau. Doktoren taten ihren Patienten auch manchmal weh, doch danach wurde es meistens besser, nicht? Malik war einmal von einem Baum gefallen und hatte sich dabei die Schulter ausgekugelt. Seine Mutter hatte ihn in die Stadt gebracht und ein Doktor hatte alles wieder eingerenkt; es hatte zwar ziemlich wehgetan aber danach war alles wieder in Ordnung gewesen.

Ein schwaches, doch stolzes Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Jungen „Mama ist ein Doktor. Ich glaube sie renkt dem Mann die Schulter ein.".

Die beiden, auf Malik gerichteten Kinderaugen weiteten sich und großes Erstaunen war im Ausdruck Kadars zu lesen „Woah.".


	2. Der Mönch

Kadar hatte sein minder aufgeschürftes Knie bereits vollends vergessen, als Malik ihn an der Hand durch eine der verwinkelten Seitengassen Damaskus' zog. Ihr Zuhause befand sich nicht allzu weit entfernt zwischen den vielen Palmen am Stadtrand; sie waren schon des öfteren in der Stadt gewesen, um zu spielen oder um verschiedenste Dinge zu besorgen. Etwas, das ihnen nicht immer besonders leicht fiel, denn die Stadtwachen hatten die beiden Jungen noch nie durch die großen Tore von Damaskus gelassen und sie immer wieder heimschicken wollen. „Wo sind eure Eltern?" hatten sie gefragt „Geht nach Hause.". Doch Malik hatte bisher immer einen Weg gefunden, um die aufmerksamen und schwer bewaffneten Wachen zu umgehen; entweder hatte er sich in den Karren eines Händlers geschlichen und sich dort zwischen den Kisten und Fässern versteckt, bis Jener die breiten Stadttore passiert hatte oder er hatte sich unter größere Menschengruppen, die Damaskus besuchten, gemischt. Keine der Wachen fragte nach, wenn ein Kind irgendwelchen Erwachsenen folgte. Meistens gehörte dieses dann nämlich zu den Männern und Frauen dazu. Glaubten sie jedenfalls.

Vor einigen Wochen hatte Malik dann eine Kluft in der Stadtmauer Damaskus' entdeckt. Gut versteckt hinter stacheligem Gestrüpp war der klaffende Riss nicht leicht zu erkennen und gerade einmal so breit, dass ein Junge in seinem Alter hindurchpasste, wenn er krabbelte. Seither begleitete Kadar seinen großen Bruder in die Stadt, die im Sonnenlicht braun-golden schien. Zuvor hatte er immer völlig nervös draußen gewartet, wenn Malik gefühlte Ewigkeiten lange in Damaskus verschwunden war, um Sachen zu besorgen. Sachen wie Essen oder Geld zum Beispiel. Denn davon hatten sie und ihre Mutter selten genug.

Natürlich gab es auch _vor_ der Stadt ein paar Geschäftsleute, die verschiedenste Waren anboten... doch diese waren bei Weitem nicht so interessant wie die, die man auf abenteuerlichen Reisen innerhalb der Mauern Damaskus' fand.

Der kleine Kadar sprang leise summend neben seinem großen Bruder her, der ihn nach wie vor an der Hand hielt. Und obgleich die Sonne mittlerweile hoch am klaren Himmel stand und unbarmherzig auf die Köpfe der Menschen herab brannte, hatte sich der 5-jährige den roten Schal seiner geliebten Mutter um den Hals gelegt. Er sah damit vielleicht aus wie ein Mädchen, doch das war ihm egal. Leicht flatterte der leichte Stoff - das kleine Stück 'Mutter', das man mit sich tragen konnte - hinter dem fröhlichen Kind her „Malik? Was besorgen wir heute? Bekomme ich ein paar Datteln? Die Kerne sind blöd aber sonst hab ich die voll gern!".

Malik, der selbsternannte 'Meisterdieb', lächelte breit und straffte die schmalen Schultern. Natürlich würde er Kadar seine heiß geliebten Datteln besorgen „Klar.". Er wusste sogar schon wo, kannte jeden Verkaufsstand und jeden Händler des hiesigen Marktes in- und auswendig. Viel zu oft schon hatte er leckere Früchte und frisches Gemüse unbemerkt aus tiefen Kisten und von hohen Tischen gestohlen, manchmal sogar etwas getrocknetes Fleisch oder ein gerupftes Huhn. Seine Mutter hatte ihn dafür gelobt und dabei mit diesem seltsamen Lächeln im blassen Gesicht durch seine Haare gestreichelt.

Sie hatte sich bestimmt ganz arg gefreut!

Noch mehr als über Essen freute sich Mutter aber über Münzen, die Malik mit nach Hause brachte. Es war nicht immer so einfach an welche zu kommen, denn man musste dafür an und in die kleinen Geldbeutel der Leute gelangen. Ab und zu – wenn man einen Fehler machte – fingen diese Personen an ganz laut nach den Wachen zu schreien oder sie traten und schlugen nach einem, nannten einen „Dreckiges Pack!" oder „Ratte!".

Man musste vorsichtig sein. Vorsichtig und flink. Sonst kassierte man ein blaues Auge oder Schlimmeres.

Das Treiben am Marktplatz hielt sich zur frühen Mittagsstunde in Grenzen. Die meisten Menschen mieden die stechende Hitze zu dieser Zeit und hielten sich lieber zu Hause oder zumindest im Schatten auf anstatt zwischen den vielen Verkaufsständen umher zu spazieren.

Malik ließ seinen prüfenden Blick über die Männer und Frauen schweifen, die mit Händlern in der nahen Umgebung sprachen oder Gemüse, Gewürze, Töpfe und dergleichen mit abschätzend wiegenden Köpfen betrachteten. Heute würde es der 'Meisterdieb' von Damaskus nicht schaffen seiner lieben Mutter Geld mitzubringen, denn es waren viel zu wenige Leute unterwegs; man konnte zwischen ihnen nicht gut untertauchen. Doch zumindest die Datteln für seinen kleinen, hungrigen Bruder wollte der Junge besorgen, denn er wusste, dass das Abendbrot in ihrem Heim wie immer mager ausfallen würde.

„Das ist aber ein großer Vogel! Schau mal!" stieß Kadar völlig baff hervor und riss Malik damit aus seinen Gedanken über Früchte und glänzende Münzen. So wie seine Aufmerksamkeit glitten auch seine fragenden Augen sofort zu seinem jüngeren Bruder, der mit erstauntem Blick gen Himmel deutete. Ein auffallend großer Schatten huschte einen Wimpernschlag später über Kadar hinweg und der ältere der beiden Jungen hob seinen Kopf nun ebenso, um nach dem erwähnten Vogel Ausschau zu halten.

Doch dort am Himmel war nichts. Malik runzelte die Stirn „Da ist nichts.".

„Doch, ich habe ihn gesehen! Er war groß und weiß. Bestimmt war es ein Adler!" meinte der Jüngere aufgeregt und fing an über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. Malik kam nicht umhin leise lachen zu müssen, als er dem Anderen durch das staubige Haar wuschelte. Hätte Kadar keine Ohren gehabt, er hätte im Kreis gegrinst!

„Mama hat einmal gesagt, dass Adler ganz schön groß sind! Ich glaub es war einer!"

„Hm. Dann sollten wir nachher vielleicht nach Federn suchen, manchmal verlieren Vögel die."

„Auja!"

Den Weg zu dem Marktstand mit den vielen getrockneten Früchten über ahmte Kadar nun die Geräusche eines Adlers nach. Oder jedenfalls gab er Laute von sich, von denen er glaubte, dass diese Vögel sie ausstießen. Malik war sich ja nicht ganz so sicher, ob Adler '_Kräh kräh kräh_' machten... er hatte noch nie einen gehört; meistens umkreisten diese Tiere die hohen Turmspitzen Damaskus' und waren daher zu weit weg um sie von Nahem zu sehen.

Der jüngere Bruder hatte seine Arme wie Flügel von sich gestreckt, schlug damit auf und ab und hüpfte auf den Zehenspitzen hinter Malik her.

Nur wenige Schritte von ihrem angepeilten Ziel entfernt hielt Malik schließlich inne und wendete sich zu seinem kleinen Adler-Bruder um. Im selben Moment stieß Kadar mit einer Frau zusammen, die einen großen, tönernen Topf auf ihrem Kopf balancierte – oder jedenfalls balanciert _hatte_. Denn durch den Zusammenstoß mit dem 5-Jährigen stolperte die, mit hübschen Tüchern verhüllte, Dame. Ihre verzierte Tonvase fiel und ging laut klirrend zu Bruch; das darin enthaltene Wasser ergoss sich über den gesamten Boden zu ihren Füßen und versiegte schnell im staubtrockenen Grund.

Malik hielt den Atem an und für einige schnelle Herzschläge lang schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen huschten zwischen Kadar, dem zerbrochenen Krug und der verärgerten Frau hin und her – mehr gab es für ihn in diesem prekären Moment nicht. Letztere fing nun an laut vor sich hin zu schimpfen, natürlich machte sie dadurch auch andere Passanten auf die ganze Szene aufmerksam. Kadar wusste offenbar gar nicht wie ihm geschah; er starrte auf die vielen rotbraunen Scherben am Boden und kratzte sich in einer verlegenen Geste am Hinterkopf. Seine Lippen formten eine Entschuldigung, die man in dem plötzlichen Menschengetümmel ringsum gar nicht mehr verstehen konnte. Der Kleine wippte unruhig mit den Füßen und sein hilfesuchender Blick fiel schließlich auf seinen Bruder.

Malik atmete einmal tief ein bevor er hastig an die Seite des anderen Jungen eilte, in seinem Kopf legte er sich bereits alle möglichen Entschuldigungen zurecht.

Oh nein, oh nein. Was, wenn die Wachen kamen?

„Ver... Verzeihung!" murmelte der 8-jährige hervor, als er seinen Bruder, der schon wieder den Tränen nahe war, an die Hand nahm. Doch die Frau beachtete die kleinlaute Bitte um Vergebung nicht, ihre schrille Stimme übertönte die des eingeschüchterten Kindes bei weitem.

„Was fällt dir ein, du Bengel?" blaffte sie Kadar wütend entgegen „Ich fordere eine Entschädigung. Sofort! Oder ich rufe die Stadtwache!".

Der Junge mit dem roten Schal klammerte sich fest in die fleckige, beige Tunika, die sein älterer Bruder trug, seine Schultern bebten und er suchte erfolglos nach Worten. Immer wieder öffnete und schloss sich sein Mund, doch er brachte keine einzige vernünftige Phrase hervor.

„Schmutziges Straßenpack!" gellte die Dame weiter; hinter ihr standen viele Schaulustige und schüttelten die Köpfe, manche von ihnen bedachten Malik und Kadar mit abschätzenden oder angewiderten Blicken.

Noch einmal holte Malik tief Luft, um zu sprechen „Es... es war keine Abs-"

„Es ist mir egal ob es Absicht war oder nicht! Bezahlt mir meinen Krug!"

Das leise Weinen Kadars mischte sich nun zwischen das Gemurmel der Umherstehenden und das verzweifelte Stottern Maliks. Die aufgebrachte Frau trat näher an sie beide heran und der 8-Jährige wich einen Schritt weit zurück, zog Kadar mit sich.

„Wir haben kein... wir haben kein Geld. E-es tut mir-"

„Na los!" keifte die Frau weiter; ihre braunen Augen, die unter dem Kopftuch hervorblitzten schienen Malik durchbohren zu wollen, als sie ihm ihre Hand fordernd entgegenstreckte.

_Oh_. Oh weia.

Der Junge schaffte es nicht dem Blick der in Rage Geratenen stand zu halten und seine glasigen Augen wanderten hin und her, blickten über den Kopf oder die Schultern der Frau hinweg.

Auf eine der beiden Schultern legte sich Sekunden später eine behandschuhte Hand und eine tiefe Männerstimme gebot der... der Furie Einhalt „Ruhig.".

Sofort hielt die Dame inne und wendete sich empörten Blickes dem großgewachsenen Mann zu, der zu ihr und den beiden Kindern in die Mitte des Ringes aus neugierigen Passanten getreten war. Malik blinzelte dem Fremden perplex entgegen und drückte dabei die Hand seines leise schluchzenden Bruders, der den seltsamen 'Neuzugang' aus nassen Augen musterte. „Der Adler." hauchte Kadar sofort verhalten und drängte sich enger an Malik, der sich nun schützend vor den Kleineren stellte; denn _'Ein junger Mann beschützt seinen kleinen Bruder. Egal was passiert.'._

Der beunruhigend gelassene Mann, den Kadar schwärmerisch als 'Adler' tituliert hatte, wirkte nicht unbedingt wie ein Raubvogel... eher wie einer der Mönche, die man ab und an in Damaskus erblicken konnte. Er trug eine weiße, kunstvoll bestickte Robe, die ihm beinahe bis zu den Fußknöcheln reichte; eine rote Schärpe und ein breiter Ledergürtel hielten das imposante Kleidungsstück in der Mitte des breitschultrigen Körpers zusammen. Eine weite Kapuze war tief in das fremde Gesicht mit dem kurzen, etwas grau melierten Kinnbart gezogen – so weit, dass ein Schatten die Augen des Mönchs verdeckte.

„Hier. Und legt eure gierigen Hände nicht an Unschuldige." brummte der Fremde, als er der verstummten Frau ein paar Münzen in die Hand drückte und somit an der Stelle der beiden Kinder für die zerstörte Vase bezahlte. Der Mann sprach gelassen, doch in seinem rauen Unterton schwang etwas mit, das Malik nicht zu deuten vermochte.

Machte sich der Mönch über die Frau lustig? Warum? Oder drohte er ihr... irgendwie? Der 8-jährige legte seinen Kopf schräg und beobachtete das Szenario, das sich ihm bot ungläubig. Seine großen Augen wanderten über kleine Messer, die im Gürtel des Gelehrten steckten, über den Gurt, den jener über seiner Schulter trug und der vorn, an der Brust des Mannes, durch ein silbernes, dreieckiges Emblem zusammengehalten wurde. Schließlich blieb Malik's Blick an dem langen Schwert hängen, das der... _Mönch_ an seiner linken Seite trug.

Warum war dieser Herr so schwer bewaffnet? Die Gelehrten trugen doch immer nur dicke Bücher und Schriftrollen mit sich herum, keine Messer und Schwerter.

„Verschwindet." war das Letzte, das der Mann in der Robe der Frau gegenüber von sich gab und tatsächlich verließ die zuvor so laut zeternde Dame den Platz des Geschehens fluchtartig. Die murmelnde Menschentraube, die das Ganze hier mit angesehen hatte, löste sich auch relativ schnell wieder auf und tat so, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Der 'Adler' jedoch, der blieb und wendete sich nun den beiden eingeschüchterten Kindern vor sich zu. Defensiv streckte Malik seine Arme zur Seite aus und bugsierte seinen kleinen, neugierigen Bruder dabei wieder schützend hinter sich. Doch der seltsame Mönch lächelte nur unter seiner noch viel seltsameren Kapuze und betrachtete den angespannt abwartenden Malik beinahe schon etwas belustigt. Schließlich sprach er den älteren der Brüder mit einem etwas netteren Ton, als er ihn zuvor noch bei der wütenden Frau verwendet hatte, an „Du bist mutig. Wie heißt du?".

Der Fremde hatte ihnen zwar aus der Patsche geholfen, doch Malik betrachtete ihn aus Argusaugen, entgegnete dem Großen nichts sondern presste die trockenen Lippen aufeinander und zog die Brauen zusammen. Was hatte der Mönch - wenn er denn überhaupt einer war - nun vor?

Der Mann lachte ob des Misstrauens, das ihm entgegengebracht wurde, leise in sich hinein und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Ob er unter seiner Kapuze Haare hatte? Lange? Kurze? Vielleicht sogar eine Glatze? Malik hatte noch nie eine Glatze von der Nähe gesehen; gerne hätte er mal eine angefasst.

„Mutig und klug, wie es scheint." setzte der Fremde fort und zog zwei weitere Münzen aus seiner Gürteltasche hervor, betrachtete sie kurz und sah dann wieder zu Malik hinab. Der Junge glaubte dabei zwei berechnende, goldbraune Augen im Schatten der vorn spitz zulaufenden Kapuze aufblitzen zu sehen und blinzelte überrascht. Woah. Solch eine Augenfarbe hatte er noch nie gesehen!

„Du tust gut daran deinen Namen nicht jedem Dahergelaufenen zu verraten, Junge."

Und mit diesen Worten ging der große Fremde vor den Kindern in die Hocke, atmete leise durch und drückte Malik die beiden Goldmünzen in die Hand „Eine für jeden von euch. Kauft euch etwas zu essen... Friede sei mit euch."

II

Der 'Adler' verschwand so schnell wie er zuvor aufgetaucht war wieder. Malik und Kadar hatten sich nicht einmal richtig bei ihm bedanken können, da war er auch schon fort gewesen. So... ja, so als hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst.

„Ich hab doch gesagt er kann fliegen!" Kadar lächelte seinem großen Bruder mit vollem Mund entgegen. Mit dem Geld, das ihnen der Mann in der weißen Robe gegeben hatte, hatten sie sich Datteln und zwei dieser irrsinnig leckeren Fleischspieße gekauft. Malik fasste an den Schal seiner Mutter, den sie vorübergehend zu einem Beutel umfunktioniert hatten. Sie hatten nach ihren Einkäufen ein paar kleine Münzen zurück bekommen, sie in das rote Tuch eingeschlagen und es daraufhin verknotet; denn keiner von ihnen trug eine Tasche bei sich. Das kleine Bündel lag nun am Schoß des 8-Jährigen und immer wieder blickte er ein wenig unsicher und misstrauisch um sich. Nicht, dass ihm noch jemand das restliche Geld, das er seiner Mutter bringen wollte, stahl!

Ob die verbliebenen Münzen wohl viel wert waren? Er war ja noch nie so richtig einkaufen gewesen... jedenfalls nicht bis vor ein paar Augenblicken.

Malik und Kadar hatten sich auf einer hölzernen Bank nahe des Marktes niedergelassen und teilten sich nun, im Schatten des Baumes, unter dem die Sitzgelegenheit stand, die Datteln auf. Der ältere sortierte dabei fünf der Früchte auf die Bankseite des anderen Jungen, zwei behielt er für sich selbst.

„Warum bekomme ich mehr als du, Malik?"

„Weil du noch wachsen musst! Ich bin schon groß."

„Uh-huh."

Hastig sammelte Kadar vier der Datteln ein, die Fünfte steckte er sich mit einem lauten 'Mmmmh!' in den Mund. Der ältere lächelte zufrieden, als er anfing langsam und ebenso genüsslich wie sein Begleiter auf seinem Dattelanteil herumzukauen.

Er konnte das, was heute geschehen war, kaum fassen. Irgendwie erschien ihm die Begegnung mit dem imposanten 'Adler' wie ein Traum. Dieser Fremde war wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, hatte ohne zu fragen geholfen, ihnen einfach so Geld gegeben und war dann mit einem 'Friede sei mit euch.' verschwunden. Ob sie ihn jemals wieder sehen würden? Wer er wohl gewesen war? Ob er wirklich fliegen konnte, so wie Kadar es gesagt hatte? War er vielleicht gar kein komischer Mönch sondern ein... ein Dschinn, ein Engel? Gab es Engel denn wirklich?

Malik steckte sich seine zweite Dattel in den Mund und hob den gedankenverlorenen Blick gen Himmel. Er würde ja auch gerne fliegen können. So müsste er sich nie wieder in Damaskus einschleichen und dabei durch den Dreck kriechen sondern könnte einfach so über die hohen Stadtmauern hinweg flattern. Er würde den kleinen Kadar dabei auf seinem Rücken tragen und sie würden auf den hübschen Dächern der Moscheen landen, um dort zu spielen. Und manchmal, da würden sie den blöden Wachen Streiche spielen und ihnen von oben kleine Steine auf die Helme werfen. Es musste ja ganz schön scheppern, wenn man einen solchen Helm trug und dabei einen Stein an den Kopf bekam! Malik lachte sich seiner fantastischen Gedanken wegen leise ins Fäustchen und verschluckte sich dabei beinahe an seinem Mittagessen.

Ein abrupter, gellender Aufschrei durchschnitt das alltägliche Treiben am Platz und die beiden Jungen auf der schattig gelegenen Bank sahen alarmiert auf. Unruhe machte sich breit, einige Menschen stürmten aus einer nahe gelegenen Seitenstraße und stoben in blanker Panik in alle möglichen Himmelsrichtungen davon. Ein Mann stolperte dabei über eine Lagerkiste und fluchte laut, eine Frau weinte und sogar ein paar der geschäftigen Händler zogen sich von ihren Marktständen zurück.

Es geschah alles so plötzlich; Kadar klammerte sich nach Schutz suchend an den Arm seines Bruders, beobachtete das hektische Treiben ringsum mit offenstehenden Lippen und aus geweiteten, rehbraunen Augen. Binnen Sekundenbruchteilen war das reinste Chaos ausgebrochen, Wachen stürmten in die Richtung aus der all die anderen Unbewaffneten kamen und furchteinflößende Männer mit langen Bögen traten an die Kanten der hoch gelegenen Hausdächer. Irgendjemand brüllte „Er ist tot! Bei Allah, er ist tot!".

… _Tot_?

Malik ergriff mit einer fahrigen Hand seinen provisorischen, roten 'Geldbeutel', mit der Anderen Kadar und er erhob sich während er aufgebracht um sich blickte. Im nächsten Augenblick ertönten die Stadtglocken und eine weitere, grölende Stimme erhob sich inmitten all des furchtbaren Lärms „Assassine! Tötet ihn!".


	3. Träume und Adler

Die Glocken hörten nicht auf. Ihr Schlagen hallte viel zu laut in Malik's empfindlichen Ohren wider und die Fingernägel Kadar's bohrten sich unerträglich fest in seinen linken Arm. Der Jüngere rief irgendetwas Unverständliches und zerrte an seinem Bruder, sein schmerzhafter Griff verstärkte sich immer weiter. Es tat weh. Es tat so weh!

Malik wollte schreien, doch seinen bebenden Lippen entkam kein Laut. Er wollte die Augen öffnen, denn er konnte auf einmal... er konnte nichts mehr sehen, doch er schaffte auch dies nicht. Ein seltsamer Schwindel holte ihn ein, er rang vergebens nach Atem, stolperte. Und die Glocken, sie läuteten und läuteten. Lauter und immer lauter. Sie sollten aufhören, sie sollten-

Kehlig schnappte Malik nach Luft, als er sich ruckartig aufrichtete und die dunkelbraunen Augen panisch aufschlug. Reflexartig fasste er an seine linke Seite und wollte dort nach der Hand seines kleinen Bruders haschen, die sich so wahnsinnig schmerzhaft in seinen Unterarm krallte, doch er griff ins Leere.

Kein Kadar.

Kein Arm, an dem man sich festklammern konnte.

Doch die fürchterlichen Schmerzen waren trotzdem da.

Ein leises Schluchzen mischte sich in das schwere Atmen des Mannes und er realisierte erst Bruchteile von Sekunden später, dass es sein Eigenes gewesen war.

Malik stöhnte gequält und schlug die Augen nieder, als er mit zittrig vorsichtigen Fingern an den einbandagierten Stumpf fasste, der von seinem linken Arm noch übrig war: Ein unter der weißen Bandage stark vernarbter Teil eines Oberarmes, sauber knapp oberhalb des Ellbogens abgetrennt.

Seit er ein... ein _Krüppel _war, suchten ihn immer wieder diese verdammten Phantomschmerzen heim. Meistens Nachts. Zusammen mit den schrecklichen Alpträumen. Man konnte in geringen Ausmaßen etwas gegen sie beide tun – beruhigend oder betäubend wirkende Medizin schlucken etwa - doch ganz verschwinden, das würden sie wohl nie.

Ein paar Mal atmete Malik tief ein und aus, er ermahnte sich selbst zur Fassung und hob seinen brummenden Kopf an, um schlaftrunken in die Dunkelheit vor sich zu blinzeln. Kalter Schweiß klebte ihm die schwarzen Haare an die Stirn und ein unwohliger Schauer lief dem Mann über den nackten Rücken hinab, als er sich über die nassen Wangen wischte.

… Moment.

_Die Glocken._

Malik zuckte zusammen, als er realisierte, dass es jene seinen Schmerzen gleich taten und nach wie vor hämmerten. Der 25-Jährige tastete im Dunkel leise fluchend nach der alten Öllampe, die neben seiner Schlafgelegenheit am Boden stand, um sie daraufhin zu entzünden. Das Licht der Lampe tauchte den sporadisch eingerichteten Hinterraum des Assassinenbüros in ein warmes Licht und malte orange und gelbe Farbtöne an die Wände und Schränke. Der tanzende Schatten Maliks durchbrach das flackernde Farbenspiel, als sich der ächzende Mann schwerfällig von seiner dicken Bettmatte erhob und nach dem schwarzen Mantel fasste, der über dem einzigen Stuhl im kleinen Raum hing. Der Dunkelhaarige trug nur eine leichte, graue Stoffhose und war nass geschwitzt, er wollte sich in der kühlen Nachtluft nicht noch erkälten...

Sich das schwere, weiß bestickte Kleidungsstück über die Schultern werfend, hielt der noch immer etwas verwirrte Rafik auf die 'Türe' nach draußen, in sein Büro zu. Eines seiner gut bestückten Bücherregale fungierte hier als eine Art Geheimtür. Nicht selten beherbergte er nämlich verwundete Brüder in seinen privaten Gemächern; Verletzte, die er vor 'normalen' Besuchern verstecken musste. Eine Geheimtüre war daher von Vorteil, denn gerade die Stammkunden des vermeintlichen Kartografen und die Stadtwachen waren äußerst... neugierig. Er durfte seine Tarnung nicht auffliegen lassen.

Malik schob die breite Türe mithilfe seiner Hüfte auf - denn in seiner Hand trug er die hell scheinende Lampe mit sich - und drängte sich in den Bürobereich seines Heimes; das entfernte Glockenschlagen begleitete ihn.

Er blieb hinter dem langen Tresen stehen, der sich vor den Bücherregalen entlangzog und seine prüfenden Augen wanderten sofort in die Richtung seines kleinen, überdachten Vorgartens. Er hatte das, mit Efeu überwucherte und aus aneinander genagelten Holzgittern bestehende Gartendach geschlossen und gut verriegelt, als er zu Bett gegangen war. So wie er es jeden Tag tat. Das Einzige, das dort hindurch kam war also eine kühle Brise, die dem müden Malik eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Der Rafik zog sich den wärmenden Mantel enger um die Schultern und fröstelte. So heiß es in dieser Gegend tagsüber auch werden konnte... Nachts war es zur vorherrschenden Jahreszeit oftmals richtig frisch draußen.

Nachdem Malik die Öllampe auf dem Tresen vor sich abgestellt hatte, stützte er sich mit dem Ellbogen auf die abgenutzte Holzablagefläche und fuhr sich mit den Fingern entnervt stöhnend durch das kurze Haar.

Er hatte es beinahe vergessen. Oder nein, besser: verdrängt. Al-Mualim hatte ihm vor zwei Wochen eine Brieftaube geschickt. Die Nachricht, die ihm das grau gefiederte Tier gebracht hatte, hatte den Mann wie zur Eissäule erstarren lassen. Er hatte eine halbe Ewigkeit lange vor seinem Taubenschlag am Dach gestanden und die Schriftzeichen auf dem kleinen, zerknitterten Papierstück angesehen. So, als hätte er geglaubt, sie würden verschwinden, wenn man sich mit dem Starren einfach nur genug Mühe gab. Verschwunden, tja, das waren sie aber bedauerlicherweise nicht: _'Der Adler kommt nach Jerusalem.'._

Altaïr.

Nur wenige Tage nach der Brieftaube war der Raubvogel dann tatsächlich hier aufgetaucht, war erhobenen Hauptes und mit grimmigem Blick in Malik's Büro stolziert. Der Kartograf hatte geglaubt, die grenzenlose Arroganz des Anderen würde ihn erschlagen und die eiskalten Augen seines ehemaligen - mehr oder weniger... geschätzten - Kumpanen wollten ihn an die Wand nageln. Doch der missgestimmte Malik hatte dem unglaublichen Verhalten Altaïrs mit abschätzigem Unglauben entgegengehalten, mit Sturheit, wenn man es denn so wollte. Eine gewisse Schadensfreude hatte dabei ebenso mitgespielt, denn Al-Mualim hatte dem egozentrischen Altaïr, dem ach so großen Meisterassassinen, nach der Sache in Solomon's Tempel seinen Titel entzogen. Der 'Adler aus Masyaf' war zu einem Novizen degradiert worden, der dazu aufgefordert worden war sich als vorbildliches Mitglied der Bruderschaft zu beweisen.

War ihm recht geschehen, diesem Sohn einer Hündin, diesem... diesem Verräter!

Malik presste seine Kiefer fest aufeinander und blickte aus schmalen, abwesenden Augen auf eine unvollendete Karte Akkon's, die auf seinem alten Verkaufstisch lag.

Er hatte damit gerechnet Altaïr eines Tages wieder zu sehen, ja, doch nicht damit, dass dies so bald nach dem verheerenden Vorfall im Tempel geschehen würde. Fast ein Jahr war seither vergangen und der junge Rafik war noch immer nicht über... über _alles_ hinweg. Und er würde es vermutlich auch niemals sein; zu groß waren die Verluste gewesen: Zuerst Kadar, dann sein Arm; schlussendlich hatte er seinen hohen Rang innerhalb des Kreises der Assassinen verloren und war als Schreiberling in das Büro in der gefährlichsten Stadt in der Umgebung verdammt worden.

Er träumte häufig sehr schlecht. Immer wieder suchten ihn verzerrte Erinnerungen heim, Alpträume, in denen er seinen toten Bruder umher straucheln sah, in denen gesichtslose Templer mit schweren Waffen auf ihn einschlugen, in denen dieser... leuchtende Apfel mit ihm sprach und in denen Altaïr, dieser Feigling, manisch über ihn lachte.

… Malik wünschte sich, er wäre damals mit Kadar gestorben. Manchmal, wenn es ihm richtig schlecht ging, ertappte er sich dabei darüber nachzudenken ob er sich nicht selbst-

Ach. Verflucht.

Der gedankenverlorene Rafik seufzte erneut und schüttelte seinen wirren Kopf, als könne er dadurch die vielen düsteren Erinnerungen an sein bisheriges Leben und die Träume, die ihn plagten, verscheuchen wie lästige Fliegen. Es funktionierte nicht.

**II**

Malik bewegte sich vorsichtigen Schrittes auf den Vorgarten seines Büros zu, nachdem die Stadtglocken Jerusalems endlich aufgehört hatten zu schlagen. Abwartend lehnte er sich dort in den Türrahmen und hob seinen finsteren Blick dem dürren Efeu entgegen, der sich über das vergitterte Holzdach hier wand. Der verschlafene Rafik lauschte in die kühle Nacht hinein. Es war still, lediglich das ruhige Plätschern des Trinkwasserbrunnens des Gärtchens und weit entfernte, unverständlich miteinander sprechende Stimmen waren zu vernehmen. Dinge, die Malik ignorierte, denn seine Ohren suchten nach einem anderen Geräusch. Nach Schritten auf dem Flachdach seines Hauses und leise raschelndem Robenstoff etwa.

Die Glocken waren verstummt, das bedeutete, dass die Stadtwachen die Gefahr auf zwei Beinen getötet oder aus den Augen verloren hatten. Insgeheim hoffte Malik auf Ersteres.

Ein Schatten schien über das müde Gesicht des Mannes zu huschen, als sich wenige Atemzüge später etwas über seinem Kopf tat: ungleichmäßig voreinander gesetzte Stiefeltritte und das kaum vernehmbare Scheppern einer langen Waffe, die gegen eine Gürtelschnalle schabte. Der Mann stieß sich von dem Türrahmen in seinem breiten Rücken ab und trat ein, zwei Schritte weit in den abgeriegelten Vorgarten mit den vielen Sitzkissen am Boden hinaus. Den Kopf mit den etwas zerstrubbelten, kurzen Haaren hob Malik nach wie vor prüfend dem Holzgitter über sich entgegen, seine dunklen Augen suchten argwöhnisch.

Und sie fanden auch: Eine, in der Dunkelheit der Nacht kaum übersehbare, große Gestalt in weiß setzte ihre Füße vor das bewachsene Gitter und schnaubte leise verärgert, als sie erkannte, dass die Dachluke versperrt worden war. Der 25-jährige kam nicht umhin seine Lippen zu einem überlegenen Grinsen zu kräuseln.

„Altaïr." stellte Malik trocken und den Kopf schräg legend fest, als er seine Stimme sogleich erhob und damit die vorherrschende Stille brach. Hätte er zwei Arme gehabt, so hätte er sie nun abwartend vor seiner Brust verschränkt... in seinem Zustand konnte er sich jedoch nur seine rechte Hand in die Hüfte stemmen.

„Malik, mach auf." brummte der Meisterassa-, nein, der_ Novize_ am Dach.

„Bist du verletzt?" fragte der Rafik daraufhin nur kühl anstatt Anstalten zu machen seinen Bruder herein, in den schützenden Garten, zu lassen.

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle?"

„Bist du es oder nicht?"

Altaïr zögerte auf dieses spöttische Drängen hin eine Weile, schnappte dann jedoch ein pikiertes „Nein.". Malik kannte den Anderen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der Adler log, weil es ihm sein übertriebener Stolz stets so abverlangte. Jeder noch so taube Mensch hätte an Altaïr's viel zu lauter Gangart eben hören können, dass er humpelte. Und außerdem... der dumme Assassine mochte zwar ein Meister im Vorgaukeln einer ausdruckslosen Mimik sein, doch seine raue Stimme mit dem westlichen Akzent, die hatte er hin und wieder nicht so ganz unter Kontrolle.

„Fein, dann halte mich nicht länger auf und verschwinde."

„Wie bitte?"

„Mein Büro ist nachts geschlossen, _Novize_."

Schweigen.

Wieder schmunzelte der junge Kartograf seines bitteren Triumphes wegen finster und er wendete sich halb ab, als er die obligatorische Grußform seiner Bruderschaft halbherzig von sich gab „Friede sei mit dir.".

Hoffentlich verreckte dieser hinkende Hund im nächsten Drecksloch!

„Malik!" Altaïr war nun auf die Knie gegangen, um sich zu dem Holzgitterdach hinunterbeugen und durch es hindurch spähen zu können. Seine stechend goldbraunen Augen waren auf den Rücken des Anderen gerichtet, Malik konnte den verärgerten, unangenehmen Blick des weiß Gekleideten förmlich in seinem Nacken spüren. Es stellte ihm dort die kleinen Härchen auf.

„Willst du nicht... von meiner Mission hören?" nuschelte der Adler etwa ein bisschen?

„Ich habe bereits genug davon gehört." gab Malik Altaïr schnippisch zurück „So wie wohl jeder andere Stadtbewohner auch. Du trampelst durch Jerusalem wie ein plumpes Kamel. Nein, eher wie eine Horde Kamele! Geh und berichte _deinem_ Meister von deinem glorreichen Erfolg, ich bin mit dir soweit fertig.".

Wieder diese drückende Stille.

Der Rafik schüttelte sein Haupt mit verächtlicher Miene in seinem Gesicht und verschwand wieder im Innenbereich des Assassinenbüros. Es war vielleicht grausam seinen beleidigt schnaufenden Bruder um diese Uhrzeit - und wo er doch offensichtlich verwundet sein musste und Probleme mit dem Sprechen hatte - am Dach zurückzulassen. Doch, Allah oder Gott vergib ihm, es tat Malik nicht leid. Kein Bisschen.


	4. Steine

„Malik, warte!"

Der genervte Rafik presste die Lippen aufeinander und hielt erneut mit großem Widerwillen inne. Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust.

„Eigentlich... bin ich schon verletzt." setzte Altaïr seiner Ansprache nun beinahe... verlegen und hilfesuchend nach. _Verlegen_! Wieder ein kleiner Sieg für Malik, der einen flüchtigen Schulterblick zurück in den Vorgarten warf und die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

Dann, nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen, setzte er sich schließlich wieder in Bewegung: Übertrieben gemächlichen Schrittes und schweigend hielt der Schwarzhaarige auf den Brunnen in seinem Vorgarten zu, um auf dessen breiten Rand zu steigen und seine Hand nach dem Riegel des Holzgitters über sich auszustrecken. Seine Finger schoben die Verriegelung routiniert zur Seite und ein Stoß genügte, um die Dachluke nach außen hin zu öffnen. Ein klein wenig strauchelte Malik daraufhin und musste sich an der Wand vor dem Brunnen abstützen, um nicht noch rücklings vom Inventar zu fallen. Es war schwer die Balance mit nur einem Arm zu halten. Es fiel ihm zwar schon leichter als noch vor einem Jahr... doch hin und wieder kämpfte der ehemalige, hochrangige Assassine schon noch mit dem Gleichgewicht.

Damals, vor der Misere in Solomon's Tempel, war es eine Selbstverständlichkeit und absolut nebensächlich gewesen die Balance geschickt halten zu können. Man hatte nicht darüber nachdenken oder sich konzentrieren müssen, es hatte alles prima und wie von selbst funktioniert. Selbst auf den schmalsten Holzplanken war der Mann vor noch einem Jahr entlanggelaufen, auf hohen Dachkanten herumspaziert und ohne Sättel auf Pferden geritten. Und nun-

Ach, dass es ausgerechnet einmal sein Gleichgewicht sein würde, mit dem Malik hadern müsste... damit hätte er damals niemals gerechnet. Man schätzte vermeintliche Kleinigkeiten manchmal wahrhaftig erst, wenn man sie nicht mehr hatte oder kaum noch Kontrolle über sie besaß...

Malik machte Altaïr Platz indem er von dem Trinkwasserbrunnen stieg und einen großen Schritt weit zurücktrat. Nur für wenige Sekunden lang huschte sein missmutiger Blick über die weiße Gestalt auf dem Dach.

Der Novize zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen der Erleichterung, als er katzenhaft durch den offenstehenden Dacheingang in den Vorgarten glitt, doch so etwas wie Emotionen besaß dieser Eisklotz ja ohnehin nicht, was? Undankbarer Tor.

Mit dreckigen Stiefeln landete Altaïr bei seinem Sprung in den Garten auf einem der golden bestickten Kissen und Malik verkniff sich eine anherrschende Bemerkung. Seine Nase angewidert rümpfend nickte der Rafik in die Richtung des Holzverschlages über ihren Köpfen „Mach die Luke zu.".

**II**

Altaïr hinkte tatsächlich und taumelte sogar ein klein wenig als er in das Innere des spärlich beleuchteten Büros schritt. Blut hatte seine weite Kapuze an einem beachtlich großem Fleck über der rechten Schläfe rot gefärbt und war auf seinen Kragen getropft. Ansonsten fanden Malik's berechnende Augen keinerlei Verwundungen, als er beiläufig eine kleine Holzkiste auf den Tresen vor sich stellte. In der Kiste befanden sich Verbände, Fläschchen mit Tinkturen und gläserne Phiolen, kleine Messer und Wundauflagen aus sauberem Stoff. Dinge, die er als Büroleiter Jerusalems oft brauchte, denn diese Stadt hier war wohl die schlimmste von allen. Nirgendwo anders war die Rate der Kriminellen, Überfälle, Toten und... verletzten Brüdern so hoch. Manchmal fragte sich Malik warum Al-Mualim gerade ihn, einen nutzlosen _Krüppel_ hier postiert hatte. Sollte dies alles ein schlechter Witz sein? Wenn ja, dann fand er ihn nicht lustig. Ganz und gar nicht.

Malik verzog sein müdes Gesicht leicht als Altaïr an den Bürotisch trat und beäugte ihn abschätzig. Die beiden dreckigen Hände auf der hölzernen Ablage und den verletzten Kopf gesenkt lehnte sich der etwas größere Assassine an das Einrichtungsstück. Er atmete ungleichmäßig und versuchte sich offenbar zu fassen. Ihm musste schwindlig oder übel sein – oder plagten ihn einfach nur zu große Schmerzen? Normalerweise verstand sich Altaïr doch ganz gut darin jene zu ignorieren.

Malik runzelte die Stirn und seine prüfenden Augen fielen auf einen breiten, roten Rinnsal der sich seinen Weg über die Wange des weiß Gekleideten hinab gebahnt hatte.

„Du solltest dich setzen." murrte der 25-Jährige genervt hervor und versuchte zu eruieren woher das ganze Blut im bleichen Gesicht seines Bruders - das er dank dessen verdammter Kapuze nur von der Nasenspitze abwärts sehen konnte - kam. Ziemlich sicher von der Wunde am Kopf.

Altaïr musste ja einen ganz schön schweren Schlag auf seinen dummen Schädel abbekommen haben... aber vielleicht hatte der ja geholfen. Malik hatte in der Vergangenheit des öfteren darüber nachgedacht dem Älteren irgendeinen harten Gegenstand gegen den Kopf zu dreschen – in der Hoffnung sein Hirn würde endlich einmal damit anfangen richtig zu arbeiten. Offenbar hatten die Templer diesbezüglich ja ganz gute Arbeit geleistet heute.

Der skeptische Rafik zuckte zurück, als ein paar dickflüssige Tropfen Blut Fäden ziehend von Altaïrs Kinn hinab tropften – direkt auf die unfertige Stadtkarte, die auf dem breiten Tisch lag. Empört vollzog Malik daraufhin scheuchende Handbewegungen „Weg. Weg! Setz dich gefälligst hin!". Oh, er glaubte es nicht! Die kartografische Arbeit von unzähligen Stunden war wegen dieses Idioten hier umsonst gewesen! Der Kunde, der sie kaufen wollte, kam in zwei Tagen, um die Karte Akkons zu holen, verdammt!

„Altaïr! Hör auf mir meine Karte voll zu bluten und-, _Altaïr_?"

Der Mann in der blutbefleckten Robe wankte unsicher zur Seite und... verschwand bereits einen Herzschlag später mit lautem Poltern und Waffengeschepper aus Maliks Sichtfeld.

Völlig perplex beugte sich der sprachlose Kartograf über seinen Tresen, um darüber hinweg und hinab gen Boden zu sehen. Seine Brauen wanderten langsam aber sicher nach oben und seine Mimik entglitt ihm in der nächsten Sekunde vollends. Der sonst so standhafte Altaïr war gerade einfach so... umgekippt.

Malik ertappte sich dabei für wenige Sekunden lange den Atem angehalten zu haben, hastete dann jedoch in einer fließenden Bewegung über seine Ablage hinweg, um sich daraufhin zu dem Verwundeten hinunterzubeugen.

„Na großartig." zischte der Mann hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, kniete sich zu Altaïr und packte das Häufchen Assassine an der Schulter, um es - von einer ihm abgewandten Lage heraus - auf den Rücken zu drehen. Sehr erfolgreich war Malik dabei aber nicht: ein völlig abwesend klingendes, gewispertes „Nein." seitens Altaïr ging dessen versteckter Klinge voraus.

Der Büroleiter wich reflexartig zurück, verlor einmal mehr das Gleichgewicht und landete auf seinem Hinterteil, als er das Klicken der verborgenen Waffe vernahm. Die schmale Klinge sprang mit einem 'Tsching!' aus ihrer Verankerung hervor, als der benommene Assassine am Boden seine zitternde Hand in die Richtung seines überrumpelten Bruders schnellen ließ.

Ungläubig starrte Malik der scharfen Schneide entgegen, die sein Gesicht nur um eine Haaresbreite verfehlt hatte. In diesem Augenblick konnte er seinen eigenen Puls in den Ohren pochen hören und die Zeit schien für wenige Sekunden lange still zu stehen.

„Bist du-" schnappte der 25-Jährige atemlos „Bist du noch ganz bei Trost?". Seine perplexe Miene machte sehr schnell einem ziemlich, ziemlich wütenden Ausdruck Platz und er haschte entschlossen nach Altaïr's linken Arm, um wenigstens dessen Armschiene mit der gefährlichen versteckten Waffe im Griff zu haben – buchstäblich. Doch der dumme Novize war trotz seines Zustands schnell. Taumelig aber schnell. Und er entkam Malik's Fingern, die, anstatt die metallbeschlagene Lederarmschiene zu erfassen, fahrig über deren Riemen und kleine Schnallen streiften. Altaïr's verklärter Blick traf den Kartografen dabei, blieb jedoch nicht sehr lange an ihm haften und er versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Ohne Erfolg.

„Was sollte das, verdammt?" blaffte Malik dem Anderen entrüstet entgegen, doch jener schien ihm nicht zuzuhören – ob er dazu gar nicht in der Lage war oder es einfach nur nicht wollte, war dem Kurzhaarigen spätestens _jetzt_ einerlei. Grob packte der Rafik den Adler an den hängenden Schultern und half ihm forsch dabei sich ein wenig aufzurichten. Er drängte den Verwundeten mit dem breiten Rücken voran an den Bürotresen vor dem er gerade eben zusammengeklappt war wie ein kleines Mädchen, das zum ersten Mal Blut gesehen hatte.

Und alles wegen einer einzigen Kopfwunde. Hielt der ach so tolle Altaïr, der – ehemalige – Meisterassassine aus Masyaf sonst nicht sehr viel mehr aus?

Mit den Fingerspitzen erfasste Malik den Saum von Altaïr's blutverklebter Kapuze, um sie über den lädierten Kopf des Assassinen zurückzuziehen. Irgendwie musste er ja an die Verletzung kommen. Doch wieder wehrte sich der leise ächzende Dreckskerl vor ihm; dieses Mal jedoch um Weiten weniger... beherzt als noch zuvor. Anstatt ihm sofort seine Klinge in das Gesicht rammen zu wollen, erfasste Altaïr Malik's Handgelenk grob und versuchte den Rafik daran zu hindern seine heißgeliebte Kopfbedeckung zu entfernen. Der Kartograf hielt ob der barschen Berührung inne – jedoch nur, um seinen widerspenstigen Kollegen mit einem todernsten, überaus verärgerten Blick zu bedenken. Langsam aber sicher riss ihm der ohnehin schon so dünne Geduldsfaden! Zuerst holten ihn die Stadtglocken – wegen diesem Kamel - mitten in der Nacht aus einem unruhigen Schlaf, besagtes Trampeltier ruinierte ihm daraufhin seine Kissen, seine Karte und nun _das_ hier!

„_Altaïr_." zischte Malik mit drohendem Nachdruck in seiner gefährlich ruhig gewordenen Stimme „Ich _warne_ dich.".

Was folgte brachte den Jüngeren lediglich dazu einen seiner Mundwinkel zu verziehen: Der Andere betitelte ihn leise gemurmelt als „Arsch." und ließ seine zittrige Hand sinken.

Der ältere Mann hatte sich vorerst ergeben, so schien es. Gut. Dennoch würde der Schwarzhaarige Vorsicht walten lassen; Altaïr war unberechenbar. War er immer schon gewesen.

Was Malik unter der weiten Kapuze Altaïrs vorfand gefiel ihm nicht besonders und er glaubte bei dem schrecklichen Anblick selbst einen stechenden Schmerz zu spüren. Doch der viel zu einfühlsame Mann bemühte sich darum sich davon nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er verengte seine dunklen Augen musternd und sog die Luft scharf ein, als er eine seiner sauberen Wundauflagen auf die Platzwunde am Kopf des Anderen presste, um die Blutung vorerst etwas einzudämmen. Haare klebten nass an der Verletzung, die bestimmt drei, vier Finger breit sein musste; noch konnte man dies des vielen Blutes wegen nicht genau sehen. Das Ganze musste jedenfalls höllisch schmerzen und bestimmt hatte Altaïr eine schlimme Gehirnerschütterung davongetragen. Doch anstatt zu jammern saß der Mann in diesem Augenblick nur mit gesenktem Haupt da und atmete etwas schwerer als sonst. Seine Augen hielt er geschlossen, beinahe wirkte er so, als würde er im Sitzen schlafen.

Tat er aber nicht. Malik kannte dieses Verhalten; man konnte es wohl mit einer... ja, mit einer Meditationsart vergleichen. Der gefühlskalte Adler hatte sie sich schon in jungen Jahren angeeignet, um Schmerzen in irgendein kleines Hinterstübchen seines Hirns zu verdrängen und sie somit vollends auszublenden. Der junge Rafik hatte ihn damals des öfteren dabei beobachten können... woher diese besondere Fähigkeit kam, wusste er aber nicht. Und nicht immer traute er ihr so ganz über den Weg, auch heute nicht. Und darum setzte er nun dazu an mit dem lädierten Altaïr zu sprechen, um ihn bei Bewusstsein zu halten.

„Wie ist das passiert?" hakte Malik in einem gespielt unberührten Ton nach, als er nach einer neuen Wundauflage fischte und sie großzügig mit Alkohol tränkte. Der Mann vor ihm zuckte zusammen, als der Rafik damit anfing die Platzwunde an seinem Kopf zu desinfizieren aber er beschwerte sich nicht.

„Stein." stöhnte der Assassine hervor und öffnete eines seiner goldbraunen Augen. Es war glasig.

„Ah. Die Wachen sollten sich vielleicht einmal mit Wurfmessern ausrüsten anstatt mit Steinen nach uns zu werfen."

Der blutende Idiot sollte bloß nicht ohnmächtig werden, Malik hatte keine große Lust darauf ihn nachher auf die Kissen im Vorgarten zu tragen. Das ging mit einem Arm nämlich schlecht.

„Hätten sie Messer gehabt, hättest du nun keine Platzwunde sondern wärst vermutlich tot."

Natürlich würde Altaïr im kalten Garten – draußen - schlafen müssen. Nie und nimmer würde Malik es _ihm_ erlauben in seinem privaten Wohnbereich zu übernachten.

„Sie hätten mir damit diesen Mist hier erspart und ich hätte nur eine Taube mit einer Nachricht über dein Ableben nach Masyaf schicken müssen."

War das auf den blassen Lippen des Adlers eben ein Grinsen gewesen? Malik blinzelte dem Anderen grimmig entgegen und schnaubte leise.

„Aber nein. Stattdessen blutest du mir hier alles voll. Ich schwöre dir: Morgen machst _du_ sauber."

Der Kartograf beugte sich etwas vor und tastete auf dem Tresen über Altaïr's Kopf nach seiner alten Öllampe. Fast stieß er die Lichtquelle dabei um, erfasste sie dann aber sicher am metallenen Tragehenkel und stellte sie neben dem Verwundeten vor sich am Boden ab. Er brauchte Licht, um die Verletzung des ungeliebten Assassinen genauer begutachten zu können...


	5. Die Katze

„Ich brauch das nicht..." murmelte der Verletzte kraftlos vor sich hin, als Malik den Verband fixierte, den er Altaïr um den Kopf gewickelt hatte. Eine einzige, lange Bandage hatte gereicht, um eine der sauberen Kompressen fest auf der frischen Kopfwunde zu fixieren. Der 25-Jährige hatte die Haare des weiß Gekleideten rings um die Verletzung so kurz wie möglich geschnitten und mit spitzen Fingern weitere, klebrige Haarsträhnen aus der frischen Wunde geklaubt. Danach hatte er die aufgeplatzte Haut am Kopf des Anderen notgedrungen nähen müssen und etwas Salbe darauf gestrichen. Sollte reichen.

Malik war an und für sich kein Arzt, doch jeder Assassine lernte im Zuge seiner Ausbildung auch ein paar grundlegende Kenntnisse der Medizin. Je nachdem in welche Richtung von Beschäftigung ein Novize in seinem Leben gehen wollte, bekam er davon mehr oder weniger Wissen eingetrichtert. Jemandem, für den der Weg der Klinge bestimmt war, blieben lange Lernstunden über Kräuter und die richtige Behandlung von gröberen Wunden erspart. Wurde man später jedoch zu einem Rafik oder Dai - der in einem Büro außerhalb Masyafs saß und Brüder auf heiklen Missionen empfing - kam die Ausbildung der man unterzogen wurde beinahe der eines Doktors gleich.

Malik hatte diese Ausbildung aber nie erfahren. Er war schon immer ein Mann des Schwertes gewesen, kein Heiler oder Gelehrter. Jedenfalls bis zu dem Punkt vor einem Jahr, an dem sich sein bedauernswertes Leben um 180 Grad gewendet hatte.

Al-Mualim hatte innerhalb des Kreises der Kämpfer keine Verwendung für jemanden mit nur einem Arm gehabt und den damals 24-Jährigen, der so knapp vor der Prüfung zum Meisterassassinen gestanden hatte, zum Rang eines Rafiks degradiert. Malik hatte seine Waffen widerwillig abgelegt und zu staubigen Büchern gegriffen, um sich das große Wissen, das man als Büroleiter brauchte, anzueignen. Es hatte sich so angefühlt, als würde er in einen Zuber voll mit eiskaltem Wasser gestoßen werden. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt wo und wie er mit dem eigenständigen Lernen anfangen sollte, hatte nicht zwischen Heilpflanze und Giftkraut unterscheiden können und oftmals minutenlang gezögert bevor er seine neu erlernten Fähigkeiten an blutenden Patienten angewendet hatte.

Und der Mann war im letzten Jahr oft verzweifelt. Viel zu oft. Über Büchern brütend und spätnachts war er völlig aufgelöst in bittere Tränen ausgebrochen, hatte geglaubt er könne nicht mehr...

Doch mittlerweile ging es. Ja, mittlerweile beherrschte er sogar ein paar der etwas gehobeneren Theorien, verstand sich darin Gifte so niedrig dosiert anzuwenden, dass sie wie Medizin wirkten und er schaffte es kleinere Operationen zu vollziehen ohne, dass ihm der Verwundete dabei starb.

Ach, es war wahrhaftig einfacher Leben zu nehmen als sie zu bewahren... und das Bewahren der Gesundheit seines Erzfeindes gestaltete sich gerade als besonders kompliziert.

„Halt still, Novize."

Altaïr hatte während der ganzen, schmerzhaften Prozedur mit Nadel und Faden keinen Mucks von sich gegeben, doch nun fing er an zu protestieren. Nicht, dass er seiner Schmerzen wegen jammerte, nein, er mimte den Starken und gab vor keine Bandagen und Heilsalben zu brauchen. Pikiert fasste er an seinen Kopf, wollte die 'störende' Kompresse vermutlich von seinem Haupt zupfen.

„Malik, ich brauch-"

„Halt die Klappe und nimm deine Finger da weg."

„Uh."

Nur gut, dass der Kartograf hier, in_ seinem _Assassinenbüro, das Sagen hatte. Der dumme Altaïr sollte bloß Ruhe geben oder er würde ihn - ohne zu zögern und mit einem festen Tritt in seinen Adlerhintern - zurück auf die Straße befördern. Der Ältere wusste das offenbar, denn er spurte, schlug seine stechenden Augen leise brummend nieder und resignierte.

„Kannst du aufstehen?"

„Mh."

Doch der seufzende Altaïr rührte sich kein Stück von seinem Platz am Boden fort. Stattdessen hielt er den Atem nach wenigen Wimpernschlägen abrupt an und fasste sich mit den fahrigen Fingern einer Hand an die Lippen. Er war vorher schon bleich gewesen, doch nun wich ihm auch noch das letzte Bisschen Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Er blinzelte angestrengt ins Leere.

„... Altaïr?"  
Der Besagte sank ein kleines Stück weit nach vorne, seinem Bruder entgegen; so weit, dass er jenen beinahe mit dem Kopf berührte. Malik fühlte den plötzlich so unruhig gehenden, warmen Atem des Assassinen über seine nackte Brust streifen; er erschauderte. Das einbandagierte Haupt des Verwundeten war nach wie vor leicht gesenkt und er tastete mit seiner freien Hand ein wenig verloren nach etwas - so, als suche er eines plötzlichen Schwindels wegen verzweifelt nach Halt - und bekam die Vorderseite von Malik's schwarzem Mantel zu fassen.

Der Jüngere versteifte sich ob dieser ungewohnten Nähe sofort, er betrachtete den Mann vor sich skeptisch und mit einer angehobenen Augenbraue. DAS hier war nun gerade ein klein wenig _zu nah_ für seinen Geschmack. Aus den Augenwinkeln linste der betretene Rafik zu der versteckten Klinge am linken Arm seines angeschlagenen Gegenübers. „Altaïr." knurrte der Kartograf wieder hervor und klang dabei verunsicherter als er es eigentlich hatte wollen. Der desorientiert wirkende Verletzte atmete tief aus und wieder ein, sein Griff an Malik's Mantelsaum verstärkte sich und er keuchte leise ehe er es nicht mehr schaffte ein Röcheln zu unterdrücken.

Was. Moment. Nein. Stop.

„Ich schwöre dir, wenn-!" doch zu spät; der Schwarzhaarige hatte nicht mehr die geringste Chance dazu nach hinten abzuweichen oder sich vom eisernen Griff seines Gegenübers zu befreien. Altaïr hustete und einem widerlichen Würgen folgte dessen gesamter Mageninhalt. Der zerstreute Assassine stöhnte und japste, krümmte sich etwas und übergab sich ungehalten auf den – nun ebenso erblassenden und wüst fluchenden – Mann vor sich.

Oh, du liebe Güte, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein!

Malik streckte seinen Arm angewidert von dem Anderen fort, drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, hielt die Luft an und ließ das, was hier gerade passierte einfach geschehen. Oder eher: über sich ergehen. Für alles andere war es jetzt sowieso schon zu spät.

Er wusste zwar, dass Altaïr hierfür keine Schuld traf, denn bei einer Schädelfraktur waren ein unglaublicher Drehschwindel und die damit verbundene, plötzliche Übelkeit vorprogrammiert. Und dennoch hasste er den verfluchten Novizen gerade eben noch mehr als er es sonst schon tat.

**II**

Malik kippte den Inhalt seiner verbeulten Waschschüssel aus dem Fenster seiner kleinen, minimalistischen Küche im hinteren Bereich seines Büros. Angewidert rümpfte er die Nase, als das Wasser, das er dazu benutzt hatte sich von Altaïr's Erbrochenem zu befreien, im dürren und ungeschnittenem Gebüsch im Hintergarten seines Hauses versiegte. Sein Blick war müde und dunkle Ringe zeichneten sich unter seinen Augen ab, als er den schweren Kopf etwas anhob, um zu den Hausdächern der benachbarten Gebäude aufzusehen. Das Licht der Dämmerung pinselte sanfte, rötliche Töne auf die Kanten der flachen Dächer und Malik seufzte ob dieses Anblicks entnervt. Die Sonne ging auf. Er hatte offenbar die ganze Nacht damit zugebracht sich mit dem verwundeten Adler aus Masyaf und dessen kaputtem Kopf herumzuschlagen...

„Ein _wunderbarer_ Start in den Tag..." meinte der mürrische Rafik leise und zynisch zu sich selbst, als er seine Schüssel beiseite stellte und sich mit der rauen Hand erschöpft stöhnend über das Gesicht fuhr.

Altaïr hatte vorhin eine Ewigkeit gebraucht, um sich wieder zu fangen. Er hatte irgendwo zwischen Gestöhne und Galle eine abgehakte Entschuldigung vor sich hin geflüstert – ob er diese ernst gemeint hatte, wusste Malik nicht und es war ihm auch einerlei. Der unbedeutenden Floskel nichts erwidernd hatte er seinen Ärmel dazu verwendet dem anderen Assassinen über den Mund zu wischen – sein schwarzer Mantel war so und so schon hinüber gewesen – und er hatte den weiß Gekleideten Flüche murmelnd auf die wackeligen Beine gezerrt.

Es war ein regelrechter Kampf gewesen Altaïr noch im Büro seiner ganzen Ausrüstung zu entledigen, ihn in den kleinen, überdachten Vorgarten des Hauses zu bugsieren und ihn dazu zu zwingen eine der beruhigenden Kräutermixturen zu trinken. „Nicht nötig." und „Ich trinke kein Gift." hatte der Verletzte vor sich hin geschimpft, doch im Endeffekt waren Malik's Argumente – oder eher: seine kräftige Rechte – überzeugender gewesen als die kindliche Sturheit und der überflüssige Stolz des idiotischen Novizen.

Der Ältere war, nachdem er das bittere, stark alkoholische Gebräu des Hobbyalchemisten getrunken hatte, tatsächlich sehr schnell sehr ruhig geworden und schlussendlich auf den Kissen in einer der Ecken des Gartens eingedöst.

Malik hatte es daraufhin nicht mehr gewagt Altaïr anzurühren oder ihn gar anzusprechen, hatte er ihn ja auch nicht wecken wollen; stattdessen hatte er sich missmutig daran gemacht den Innenraum seines Büros zu reinigen und auch sich selbst gründlichst zu säubern. Seine dreckige Kleidung hatte er ebenso mit besonders viel Seife gewaschen und zum Trocknen über das Geländer der Terrasse auf seinem Dach gehängt; doch der Geruch nach Erbrochenem kitzelte noch immer unangenehm in seiner Nase und verursachte ein flaues Gefühl in seiner Magengegend.

Vielleicht sollte er gleich noch etwas Weihrauch entzünden...

**III**

Mit vor Erschöpfung zittrigen Fingern schloss Malik den braunen, punzierten Ledergürtel, den er über einer roten Schärpe um seine Körpermitte trug. Er zupfte sich die weiße Robe, in die er sich gehüllt hatte, an der Vorderseite zurecht und strich sich die vorn spitz zulaufende Kapuze vom schmerzenden Kopf. Anders als der introvertierte Altaïr, den man nur sehr selten ohne Kopfbedeckung sah, hasste es der Schwarzhaarige seine weite Kapuze zu tragen. Sie schränkte einem die Sicht ein und es wurde darunter viel zu warm... selbst damals, als er noch im 'Außendienst' tätig gewesen war, hatte er sie sich nur aus Gründen der Anonymität in das Gesicht gezogen; wenn er bewohnte Gebiete außerhalb Masyafs betreten hatte eben.

Aus melancholisch ruhigen Augen blickte Malik an sich hinab. Seine helle Robe glich der eines hochrangigen Assassinen seines Ordens bis auf wenige Merkmale sehr. Sie war lediglich ein wenig kürzer, sein Gürtel schmäler und die Kapuze – die bei den Uniformen der Anderen einen gesonderten Teil der Kleidung ausmachte - war am Oberteil der Montur festgenäht.

Außenstehende erkannten die minimalen Unterschiede im optischen Auftreten der Assassinen vermutlich gar nicht. Für sie sahen sie alle aus wie die Mönche, die leise Gebete murmelnd durch die Städte zogen.

Malik warf sich einen sauberen Mantel über ohne mit dem Arm in den weiten Ärmel des Kleidungsstückes zu schlüpfen, als er die schwere Geheimtür in sein Büro aufschob. Er griff im Lampenschein nach Altaïr's Waffen am langen Tresen vor sich und seine dunklen Augen suchten die weiße, zusammengerollte Gestalt auf den weichen Kissen in seinem Vorgarten; zögerlichen Schrittes hielt er auf sie zu. Vielleicht hätte er sich Sorgen um den Zustand des Verwundeten machen sollen, doch im Blick des 25-Jährigen spiegelte sich bloße Verachtung wider, als er durch die Türe in den überdachten Garten schritt. Seine Finger schlossen sich fest um den Griff des schartigen Schwertes in seiner Hand – aufgrund seiner Müdigkeit schien ihn das Gewicht der Waffe Altaïrs gen Boden ziehen zu wollen.

Die Augen des verstimmten Rafiks suchten die alte Schnittwaffe mit dem gewickelten Griff und der simplen Parierstange und er wiegte sie etwas. Das hier war nicht Altaïr's _richtiges_ Schwert. Vermutlich hatte der Andere das wertvolle Stück Stahl mit den hübschen Verzierungen und dem Adlerkopf am Ende des Hefts in Solomon's Tempel verloren. Eine Schande. Denn irgendwie hatte es auch einen... emotionalen Wert besessen. Malik und er hatten sich vor Jahren zwei davon schmieden lassen, für jeden von ihnen Eines. Die beiden Freunde hatten ein Heidengeld dafür ausgegeben und sich deswegen eine üble Standpauke von Al-Mualim anhören müssen, doch es war jedes Silberstück wert gewesen. Die teuren Schwerter hatten ihnen gute Dienste geleistet und sie bis zuletzt begleitet. Malik hatte seines schließlich – so wie seine fragwürdige, freundschaftliche Beziehung zu Altaïr - im Kampf gegen de Sable verloren. Vermutlich lag die Waffe noch irgendwo im Tempel; inmitten der verrotteten Körper der Templer und-

Und dem Kadars.

Der gedankenverlorene Rafik hielt nur eine Armlänge weit von Altaïr entfernt inne und seine Augen wurden schmal, als er den Schlafenden zu seinen Füßen betrachtete. Keine Kapuze verbarg den einbandagierten Kopf des Assassinen, denn Malik hatte ihm das blutgetränkte Stück Stoff abgenommen – so wie auch dessen oberste, verdreckte Schicht der Uniform der Bruderschaft, die ledernen Stiefel und den breiten Waffengürtel. Ein weißes Hemd und die graue Hose waren also das Einzige, das sich an den flach atmenden Körper des völlig Weggetretenen schmiegte – und auch das Einzige seiner Uniform, das halbwegs sauber geblieben war.

Mit einem verbitterten Ausdruck im Gesicht senkte Malik die lange Klinge in seiner Hand, so weit bis deren Spitze sachte und mit einem leisen, metallenen Geräusch auf den Steinboden traf. Der Stahl schien im Griff des verbissenen Rafiks nur so nach Blut zu lechzen.

Es wäre nun ein Einfaches, nicht wahr? Den dreckigen Verräter zu töten, der den kleinen Bruder und den linken Arm des Kartografen auf dem Gewissen hatte. Ein kurzer Hieb oder Stich und der schlafende Kerl hier wäre Geschichte, es bedürfte nicht einmal großer Anstrengung oder Kraft. Malik würde daraufhin eine Botschaft über den Tod Altaïrs nach Masyaf senden... mit der Begründung er wäre auf seiner Mission gestorben.

Ja genau, es wäre ein Einfaches den Adler zu töten.

Ein freudloses Lächeln verzog die trockenen Lippen des unschlüssigen Büroleiters.

_Adler_. In diesem Moment sah Altaïr nicht unbedingt wie ein solcher Raubvogel aus... eher wie eine Katze, die sich auf kleinstem Raum irgendwo zwischen vielen, bestickten Kissen eingerollt hatte. Der Ältere hatte schon als Kind auf diese zusammengekauerte Art und Weise geschlafen.


	6. Schlaf

Die Türe zu einem der großen Zimmer der Novizen Masyafs öffnete und schloss sich Momente später mit einem Knarren wieder. Ein warmer Fackelschein fiel dabei von draußen herein und zauberte für wenige Sekunden lange einen Schatten auf den steinernen Boden. Ein leises Durchatmen – irgendwo zwischen Erleichterung und Erschöpfung - war zu vernehmen, danach Schritte. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich der Junge in der knielangen Robe durch den Gang zwischen den zwölf Betten; sein Eigenes befand sich nach Kadar's Schlafgelegenheit am hintersten Ende des länglichen Raums. Er stieß auf seinem Weg durch die zähe Dunkelheit an irgendetwas und gab einen leisen, erschrockenen Laut von sich, man konnte hören wie er seine Nase leicht hochzog und erneut tief ausatmete. Sein Atem zitterte.

Altaïr. Der kleine 'Adler' der Festung. Niemand sonst trampelte zu solch einer späten Stunde derart laut durch die Gegend.

Malik öffnete seine schläfrigen Augen und blinzelte der Wand vor sich entgegen. Er lag dem Gang des Raums abgewandt da, mit angezogenen Beinen und seiner dünnen Leinendecke zwischen den Knien, und lauschte mit gespitzten Ohren in die klamme Düsternis hinein. Er rutschte der Steinmauer vor sich ein Stück weit entgegen und machte somit etwas mehr Platz in seinem schmalen Bett; denn der Novize ahnte, dass er heute Nacht einmal wieder nicht alleine auf seiner harten Bettmatte schlafen würde.

Tatsächlich hielt Altaïr vor dem Ruheplatz seines vermeintlich schlafenden Freundes inne; er zögerte, setzte sich dann aber hin. Malik wendete seinen zerzausten Kopf und blickte über seine Schulter hinter sich. Der Adler saß mit hängendem Haupt da und soweit man es in der Dunkelheit der Nacht – oder wohl eher: des viel zu frühen Morgens? - erkennen konnte, hatte sich Altaïr seine Kapuze tief in das Gesicht gezogen. Das tat er immer. Denn die anderen lachten ihn oft aus und hänselten ihn seines etwas helleren Hauttons oder seiner mittelbraunen Haare wegen. Sein Vater war zwar ein Syrer von hier gewesen, doch seine Mutter stammte aus dem Westen... glaubte Malik jedenfalls. Sein bester Freund sprach nicht oft über seine toten Eltern, doch er beherrschte die englische Sprache so gut wie die Arabische. Er hatte sogar einen leichten Akzent. Seine Mutter musste Engländerin gewesen sein... oder sein Vater hatte ihn zweisprachig erzogen.

Malik fand das großartig. Altaïr musste kein Englisch mehr lernen und konnte ihm Nachhilfe geben, wenn er im schwierigen Sprachunterricht einmal nicht aufgepasst hatte. Sie alle lernten Latein und noch eine weitere Fremdsprache, die sie sich aussuchen durften. Al-Mualim sagte immer, dass man das später gut gebrauchen könne. Umso mehr Sprachen man konnte, desto besser.

Altaïr's Schultern bebten und wieder schniefte er, mit dem weiten Ärmel fuhr er sich über die Augen.

_Oh._ Oh nein, er weinte ja schon wieder...

Besorgt drehte sich Malik nun zur Gänze zu dem anderen Novizen um und stupste ihm vorsichtig in den Rücken. Sein Freund zuckte zusammen und zog seinen bedeckten Kopf ein Stückchen weit ein. Wieder zögerte er, dann trat er sich jedoch die ledernen Stiefel von den Füßen und zog die Beine an. Sein Gesicht vergrub er irgendwo zwischen seinen Knien. Malik seufzte und richtete sich auf. Es war jedes Mal das Selbe: Jede dritte, vierte Nacht kam Altaïr erst sehr, sehr lange nach der Bettruhe in das Zimmer und weinte. Manchmal schlüpfte er währenddessen in sein eigenes Bett, meistens kam er aber zu Malik.

Rauf hatte einmal gesagt, dass einer der Älteren mit dem Adlerjungen geschimpft hatte, weil er... nunja, weil er nachts zum wiederholten Male in sein Bett gemacht hatte. Er war wohl nicht wach geworden, als er sich eigentlich hätte erleichtern müssen und hatte daher sein Bettlaken nass gemacht. Oder so. Das passierte aber nur, wenn Altaïr alleine schlafen musste. Ihm war das im Nachhinein sehr unangenehm und deswegen kam er immer zu Malik und kroch zu ihm unter die – für sie beide viel zu kleine – Bettdecke.

Das machte dem Jüngeren nichts aus... er war es ja gewohnt und Altaïr war sein allerbester Freund; allerbeste Freunde achteten aufeinander! Außerdem hatte Kadar früher immer bei ihm geschlafen, denn üble Alpträume hatten ihn jede Nacht heimgesucht. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte regelrecht Panik bekommen, wenn er nicht bei Malik hatte schlafen können, um sich nach Träumen voller Blut und Tod an ihn zu klammern. Mit 8 Jahren war es dann besser geworden und nun, mit 9, schlief Kadar alleine in seinem eigenen Bett in der Nische gegenüber der Matte von Rauf. Das Einzige, das er dabei noch brauchte war der rote Seidenschal von Mutter, den er sowieso nur selten ablegte.

Die anderen schlummerten in diesem Moment alle ruhig vor sich hin und darum hielt Malik seine Stimme gesenkt „Hey... hey, Altaïr.". Der Junge legte seine Hand auf eine Schulter des Zusammengekauerten und tätschelte diese leicht. Der Ältere reagierte jedoch nicht sondern weinte nur stumm in sich hinein, schüttelte seinen Kopf unter der Kapuze ein wenig und fing damit an vor und zurück zu wippen.

Malik zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und ließ den Blick traurig sinken. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sein Freund weinte... immer, wenn er es tat, dann war es dem Jüngeren ebenso dazu zumute. Dabei sagte der Meister immer, dass man stark sein musste.

Hieß 'stark sein' nicht zu weinen?

Der Novize schluckte schwer und setzte sich schlussendlich aufrecht hin, um das Häufchen Elend auf seiner Bettkante von hinten umarmen zu können. Altaïr änderte nichts an seiner in sich gekehrten Haltung mit den angezogenen Knien und dem dazwischen vergrabenen Gesicht; doch seine Finger, die sich in seine Hose gekrallt hatten, ließen wieder etwas lockerer, als Malik seine Arme um ihn schob. Der Schwarzhaarige schmiegte seinen Kopf an die graue Kapuze vor sich und schloss die dunklen Augen. Altaïr hörte damit auf zu wippen und entspannte sich merkbar, er schluchzte leise.

In einer tröstenden Geste drückte Malik den weinenden Novizen an sich und blieb so lange stillschweigend bei ihm sitzen, bis sich jener wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Das machte er immer so, wenn es Altaïr nicht gut ging und es half meistens. Natürlich ließ er ihn nicht so schnell wieder los sondern wiegte den Anderen sogar ein bisschen... so wie es seine Mutter immer mit ihm und Kadar gemacht hatte, als sie noch klein gewesen waren.

**II**

„Wir sollten schlafen, der Meister schimpft sonst nur wieder, wenn wir müde zum Training auftauchen..." flüsterte Malik und ließ seine Arme nach einer halben Ewigkeit allmählich wieder sinken. Er rutschte auf seinem Bett zurück, um seinem Freund etwas Platz zu schaffen, bestimmt wollte der sich jetzt nämlich hinlegen.

Altaïr schien nachzudenken, holte Luft, um vermutlich etwas zu sagen, schüttelte seinen gesenkten Kopf dann aber und fasste sich an das Gesicht. Schemenhaft konnte der Schwarzhaarige erkennen wie sich sein Bruder mit zitternden Fingern an die Lippen fasste und daran herum tastete. Das verhaltene, schmerzverzerrte Stöhnen, das der Andere daraufhin von sich gab, verwirrte den unbeholfenen Novizen. Was war denn bloß los?

„Warum nicht..?"

„I-ich mache dein Bett nur... dreckig."

Malik runzelte die Stirn und wollte nach dem Arm Altaïrs greifen, um seinen Freund dazu zu drängen näher zu kommen und ihn anzusehen. Doch eine weitere Stimme aus einer der Ecken des Raumes murmelte ein verärgertes „Seid still, ich will schlafen." und brachte Malik dadurch ein wenig aus dem Konzept.

„Wir-"  
„Seid einfach still, okay?"

Was- Oh Mann. Abbas musste sich aber auch immer wegen allem beschweren! Sie hatten eh geflüstert! Na, dann würden sie eben vor der Türe miteinander reden. Tse.

Ohne große Umschweife und mit einem grummeligem Ausdruck im müden Gesicht erwischte Malik Altaïr nun bestimmend an einer Hand und erhob sich. Nur in seine leichte Schlafkleidung gehüllt zog er den gefügigen Älteren durch die Dunkelheit, auf die große Tür des langen Zimmers zu.

Draußen, außerhalb der Hörweite des nervigen Abbas, stockte Malik der Atem. Seine dunkelbraunen, glasigen Augen hingen an Altaïr's Lippen; jene waren blutig und an der rechten Seite zog sich eine ziemlich tiefe Wunde über sie. Der erschütterte Novize war sich sicher, dass das Fleisch dort weit aufklaffen würde, würde sein Gegenüber seinen Mund zum Sprechen öffnen oder gar lächeln wollen. Und darum legte er sich den Zeigefinger in seinem stummen 'Psst!' an die eigenen Lippen und schüttelte seinen strubbeligen Kopf.

„Ist das beim Training vorhin passiert?" fragte Malik leise und erst jetzt ließ er Altaïr's kalte Hand wieder los. Er wusste, dass sein bester Freund ein 'Spezialtraining' absolvieren musste. Al-Mualim höchstpersönlich unterrichtete den Jungen, weil er ihn als eine Art... Sohn ansah und aus ihm einen gefährlichen Meisterassassinen machen wollte. Oder so ähnlich eben. Der Großmeister forderte den armen Altaïr immer ziemlich und das lange, doch dass er ihm ernsthaft wehtun würde... das hätte sich Malik niemals gedacht!

„Hat dich der Meister gehauen?"

Es war seiner Kapuze wegen unmöglich die Augen des Älteren zu sehen, doch er drehte seinen Kopf beschämt zur Seite und ließ die Schultern sinken. Noch immer waren seine Wangen nass und Blut tropfte von seiner bebenden Unterlippe. Er nickte.

Malik sog die Luft erschrocken ein und schüttelte sein Haupt ungläubig, der Anblick seines Freundes schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

„Hat er dich nicht zu einem der Heiler geschickt?"  
Altaïr schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist das schon mal passiert..?"

Ein langes Zögern, dann wieder ein Nicken.

Malik blinzelte sich eine kleine kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und wollte völlig empört zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzen, doch er wurde von der tiefen, tadelnden Stimme einer der Wachen unterbrochen. „Was macht ihr zu dieser Stunde auf dem Gang?" der schwer bewaffnete Assassine mit der schwarzen Gesichtsmaske näherte sich, die braunen Augen prüfend auf die beiden Kinder vor sich gerichtet „Ihr solltet in euren Betten sein, Novizen.".

Für wenige Momente lange erstarrte der ertappte Malik wie zur Eissäule, dann schienen sich seine Worte jedoch überschlagen zu wollen „Wir- wir wollten schlafen, ehrlich, aber Altaïr ist verletzt und kam deswegen zu mir und ich glaube er braucht Hilfe. Wir müssen ihm helfen. Bitte hilf ihm. Er blutet.".

Der kühle Blick der Wache jagte dem besorgten Jungen einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Er war nun zwar schon seit drei Jahren in Masyaf, doch noch immer hatte er sich nicht so ganz an die vielen großen Männer mit den verhüllten Gesichtern und den Händen auf den Knäufen ihrer Schwerter gewöhnt. Sie waren unheimlich.

„Wie ist das passiert?" die Wache nickte in die Richtung Altaïrs und der ältere Novize fuhr zusammen; ehe der aufgebrachte Malik für ihn antworten konnte, murmelte er ein erstaunlich gefasstes „Bin gestürzt." hervor.

**III**

Malik hätte seinen verwundeten Freund am liebsten zum Arzt begleitet, doch der strenge Wachmann hatte darauf bestanden, dass er zurück in sein Zimmer ging und schlief. Er hatte gesagt, dass er Altaïr zu Ahmed – dem Heiler in diesem Trakt - bringen und nachher wieder hierher geleiten würde. Das war nun schon... voll lange her gewesen. Glaubte Malik jedenfalls.

Absolut nervös saß er in der Dunkelheit - die nur stellenweise von fahlem Mondlicht durchbrochen wurde - auf seinem Bett und obgleich die Müdigkeit an seinen Gliedern nagte, brachte er kein Auge zu. Er machte sich Sorgen um Altaïr, hatte nicht gewusst, dass Al-Mualim so gemein zu ihm war. Reichte es denn nicht, dass er seinen Ziehsohn fast doppelt so lange trainieren ließ als alle anderen Novizen? Warum... warum tat er das überhaupt? Altaïr schlug jetzt, mit 13 doch schon alle anderen in seinem Alter. Und das mit Leichtigkeit. Naja, alle bis auf Malik; der hielt noch ganz gut mit seinem Freund mit. War aber auch nicht verwunderlich, denn sie trainierten in ihrer Freizeit oft zusammen.

Jedenfalls... jedenfalls hatte Altaïr Malik letztens gesagt, dass er es sogar geschafft hatte einen der Ranghöheren im Trainingsring zu besiegen. Keiner schaffte das mit 13 Jahren und ganz alleine!

Der nachdenkliche Junge sprang beinahe aufgeregt aus seinem Bett, als sich die Türe zum Raum endlich, _endlich_, wieder öffnete. Er hörte die Wache von vorhin etwas flüstern und ein leises „Mhm." seitens Altaïr. Ging es dem anderen Novizen gut? Ob man seine Wunde hatte nähen müssen? Bestimmt blieb eine Narbe zurück.

Momente später hielt das Sorgenkind wieder vor Malik's Bett, musterte die sitzende Gestalt darauf und schien darüber nachzudenken, ob er sich dazugesellen sollte. Der Schwarzhaarige deutete daraufhin auffordernd auf die Bettmatte und hoffte, sein Freund würde dies in der vorherrschenden Düsternis sehen. Tat er offenbar, denn er krabbelte nur wenige Herzschläge später zu Malik auf das Bett.

„Alles wieder gut?" flüsterte der Jüngere Altaïr besorgt zu und achtete darauf sehr, sehr leise zu sprechen, damit sich Abbas nicht wieder beschweren konnte. Er glaubte ein Kopfschütteln des Schemens vor sich zu erkennen und kratzte sich ratlos am Kinn.

„Malik?"

„Mhm?"

„Darf ich heute wieder bei dir schlafen..? Bitte."

„Klar."

„Danke Malik..."

Stumm ließ Altaïr seinen Kopf auf das Kissen sinken. Mit dem schmalen Rücken voran schmiegte er sich an die Beine seines noch dahockenden Freundes - ohne sich zuvor seiner Novizenrobe und seines Gürtels zu entledigen. Selbst seine weite Kapuze behielt er auf. Das konnte doch nicht bequem sein... oder?

„Willst du die Robe denn nicht ausziehen..?" wisperte Malik skeptisch hervor, als er dazu ansetzte sich selbst hinlegen zu wollen. Er hob seine Decke an, um seinen Freund dazu einzuladen ebenfalls unter das dünne Laken zu kommen. Eigentlich war es momentan so warm, dass man keine Bettdecke brauchte... doch es fühlte sich einfach besser an, wenn man Eine hatte. Malik wusste nicht genau warum, aber mit dem vertrauten, etwas größeren Novizen - an dessen Seite er sich nun kuschelte - war es das Selbe.

„N-nein. Nein." gab Altaïr der vorigen Frage schnell als Antwort zurück und sein Körper versteifte sich merkbar „Nein.".

„Na schön."

Der Jüngere war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch viel zu naiv, um das seltsame Verhalten seines besten Freundes vage einschätzen oder gar deuten zu können. Er bedachte Altaïr im Zwielicht des großen Zimmers nur noch mit einem irritierten Blick und zuckte schlussendlich mit den Schultern, als sich das grau-weiße Bündel mit der roten Schärpe in voller Montur neben ihm zusammenrollte.

_Altaïr_. Malik schmunzelte. Der andere Junge sah beim Schlafen nicht unbedingt wie ein Raubvogel aus. Eher wie eine der Katzen, die ab und an durch die Festung streunten und Mäuse fingen.


	7. Beobachtet werden

Ja, Malik war zu naiv gewesen. Zu jung, um zu verstehen was sein Freund hatte durchstehen müssen. Es war _mehr _als nur ein spezielles Training gewesen, das Altaïr damals absolviert hatte. Eine erschreckende Tatsache, die dem Jüngeren erst spät klar geworden war. Zu spät. Aber er hätte ohnehin nichts _dagegen_ unternehmen können, nicht wahr?

Die Hand des Mannes umschloss den gewickelten Griff des Schwertes so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel hell hervortraten. Seine dunkelbraunen, verengten Augen hatte er keine Sekunde lang von dem schlummernden Assassinen zu seinen Füßen losgerissen.

Der Rafik atmete tief durch und ging schließlich neben Altaïr in die Hocke, um dessen Langschwert neben ihm am Boden abzulegen. Die beschlagene Armschiene mit der versteckten Klinge hatte er sich – aus Ermangelung einer zweiten Hand - unter den Arm geklemmt gehabt, auch sie legte er behutsam ab. Sein Bruder hatte seine Waffen früher immer in Griffweite behalten, auch während er geschlafen hatte._ Immer_. Jeder gute Assassine aus Masyaf handhabte das so, denn man wusste nie, ob man nicht unerwartet angegriffen wurde. Blinde Nachsicht war etwas, zu dem nur Novizen neigten und sie war im Regelfall nicht selten tödlich. Selbst Malik hatte sein geschwungenes Kampfmesser immer unter seinem Kopfkissen liegen. Er mochte zwar nur noch einen Arm und den kümmerlichen Titel eines Rafiks besitzen, doch sein Können im Kampf war deswegen noch lange nicht verloren. Er war nach wie vor ein Assassine. Ein Mann des Schwerts mit Fähigkeiten, die Jenen jedes Meisters – vielleicht auch denen Altaïrs - gleichkamen. Immer, wenn ihn die Langeweile einholte, trainierte er in seinem Büro gegen unsichtbare Gegner, um für den Ernstfall gewappnet zu sein. Denn wie gesagt: man wusste ja nie.

Noch einmal sank der Blick des hockenden Schwarzhaarigen auf den ruhig atmenden Mann auf den bunten Kissen des Vorgartens. Seine dunklen Augen konnten nicht anders und suchten die Narbe an der rechten Seite von Altaïr's etwas offenstehenden Lippen. Sie trat an der ungewöhnlich hellen Haut des Adlers als dünne, fahle Linie hervor, war niemals zur Gänze verschwunden. Man hatte die tiefe Wunde damals tatsächlich nähen müssen. Hatte ganz schön blöd ausgesehen bevor die lästigen Fäden gezogen worden waren und natürlich war Altaïr auch deswegen gehänselt worden. Er hatte daraufhin angefangen sich seine Kapuze noch tiefer in das Gesicht zu ziehen, so tief, dass sich Malik manchmal gefragt hatte, ob sein Freund überhaupt noch etwas sehen konnte. Und natürlich hatte der Ältere wieder geweint. Nachts, wenn keiner außer Malik hingesehen hatte. Der damals so eitle Junge hatte sich als 'entstellt' bezeichnet und die frische Narbe an seinen Lippen beschämt mit den Händen verdeckt. Malik hatte diese Ansicht aber nicht geteilt. Nie. Im Gegenteil: er hatte den Anderen später sogar dazu ermuntert stolz auf seine Narben zu sein... denn Narben schrieben die Geschichten eines Kriegers. Jede von ihnen war eine Erinnerung an einen Kampf, den man _überlebt_ hatte. Und gerade darum sollte man stolz auf sie sein... oder nicht?

Malik's Ausdruck wurde etwas sanfter, als er seine Hand zögerlich und völlig geistesabwesend nach dem ruhigen Gesicht des Schlafenden ausstreckte; er kaute unbewusst auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Doch noch ehe der Mann die Wange des Assassinen berühren konnte, ächzte dieser leise und atmete tief durch die Nase aus. Der Rafik zuckte erschrocken zusammen und glaubte, ihm rutsche das Herz in die Hose, als sich Altaïr daraufhin traumverloren an das Gesicht fasste.

Malik zog seine Hand ruckartig wieder an sich und erhob sich schnell, beinahe schon fluchtartig. Und er wäre wohl auch in seine privaten vier Wände 'geflohen', hätten ihn nicht zwei goldene Augen festgehalten, die plötzlich zu ihm aufsahen. Schlaftrunken und nicht so stechend oder eisig wie sonst. Malik ballte die Hand zur Faust, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte dem Mann am Boden verunsichert entgegen. Sein Herz raste und er spürte Hitze in seine Wangen aufsteigen. Hatte er Altaïr... etwa geweckt? Oder noch schlimmer: war der Kerl die ganze Zeit über wach gewesen?

Der Mann am Boden fing jedoch nicht an zu schimpfen und gab auch keine dumme Bemerkung oder Vorwürfe von sich. Sondern hauchte im Halbschlaf ein beruhigt feststellendes „Mal...", blinzelte benommen und drehte sich dann auch schon fort. Eines der großen, roten Kissen erfassend erzitterte der Assassine in der klammen Nachtluft, nuschelte noch leise etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und versank offenbar wieder in seiner Traumwelt.

Malik stutzte. '_Mal_'? Der verdatterte Kartograf hatte seinen Kosenamen seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gehört. Altaïr hatte ihn immer so genannt, als sie noch Kinder gewesen waren. Später hatte er es nur noch selten getan – wenn er seinen Freund piesaken wollte oder ihn um irgendeine Gefälligkeit gebeten hatte. Am Ende... am Ende hatten sie sich dann meist nur noch mit ihren Nachnamen angesprochen... oder mit ihren Titeln innerhalb der Bruderschaft. Wenn überhaupt. Die Zeiten und Verhältnisse hatten sich eben geändert.

Malik rang mit sich und seinem hin und her gerissenen Gewissen, während der Verletzte zu seinen Füßen vor sich hin fröstelte, und bewegte sich nach wie vor nicht von der Stelle. Seine Lippen formten seinen alten Spitznamen stumm und er schloss die Augen für eine Sekunde, atmete ein. Ja, Zeiten änderten sich. Und Menschen auch. Sie beide waren keine Kinder mehr, keine Freunde. Keine- sie waren... _nichts_ mehr. Und Malik würde Kadar eher in den Tod folgen als etwas daran zu ändern.

Nur langsam schlüpfte der betretene Rafik aus seinem schweren, weiß bestickten Mantel und beugte sich ein letztes Mal zu dem zusammengekauerten Adler hinab, um ihm das wärmende Kleidungsstück über den geschwächten Körper zu legen. Bis zur Nase zog Malik ihm den Mantel hoch ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete. Nicht, dass sich Altaïr noch erkältete, denn-

Denn es reichte dem Kartografen nämlich _vollends_, dass dieser Novize wegen seinem lädierten Kopf herum jammerte. Nicht auszudenken, was los wäre, bekäme er einen Schnupfen auch noch!

Malik biss die Zähne aufeinander, als er sich abwendete, um brummend in sein Büro zurückzugehen und rieb sich seine Schläfe. Er brauchte dringend etwas Schlaf... er wurde ja schon richtig sentimental. Alleine, dass er Altaïr seinen dunklen Überwurf überlassen hatte war schon genug des Guten. Eigentlich hätte er den dummen Kerl im Garten erfrieren lassen sollen, jawohl. Malik war einfach viel zu nett.

**II**

Malik fuhr zusammen und gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, als die kleine lederne Scheide mit dem geschwungenen Kräutermesser darin klackernd zu Boden fiel. Abrupt hob der schläfrige Mann seinen Kopf an und wusste im ersten Moment nicht so recht wo er sich befand; und, bei Allah, er glaubte selbst kurz vergessen zu haben _wer_ er war.

Ouh, verdammte-

Ein lautes Murren entkam der trockenen Kehle des Rafiks, als er sich etwas aufrechter hinsetzte und sich mit der Handfläche über das Gesicht fuhr. Nach der Schererei mit Altaïr und dessen dummen Kopf hatte sich der Jüngere in das versteckte Hinterzimmer des Assassinenbüros zurückgezogen und sich dort schwerfällig am Bett niedergelassen. Mit dem Rücken an die kühle Wand, an der seine Schlafmöglichkeit stand, gelehnt hatte er ein paar Momente lange dösen wollen, um ein wenig Kraft zu sammeln. Mehr konnte er sich gerade kaum leisten, denn er musste die Karte Akkons neu anfertigen und ihm blieben dafür nur zwei Tage. Nicht, dass er sich vor der Wut seines reichen Kunden fürchtete, sollte er nicht fertig werden... doch Malik war ein pflichtbewusster und korrekter Zeitgenosse. Er hatte dem Kunden die Karte versprochen, also bekam dieser das gute Stück auch.

„Uh..." der 25-Jährige rieb sich seine müden Augen und wendete seinen wirren Kopf dem verhangenen Fenster zu. Schwache Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch einen Spalt zwischen Vorhang und Fensterrahmen herein.

Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Er musste nur kurz eingenickt sein...

Malik hatte gelesen, dass man nicht in die Tiefschlafphase übergehen durfte, wenn man sich nur kurz erholen wollte... denn tat man das, fühlte man sich nach dem Ruhen kaputter als noch zuvor. Und darum griff der Mann vor einem kurzen Nickerchen immer zu irgendeinem Gegenstand, der, wenn man ihn losließ, mit genug Gepolter oder einem lauten Scheppern zu Boden fiel. Mit dem beliebigen Ding in seiner Hand, die natürlich über die Bettkante oder Sessellehne hinaus reichte, ruhte er dann seine Augen aus. Noch bevor sein Körper aber völlig in die Traumwelt abdriftete und sich seine Glieder dabei entspannten, glitt ihm das zuvor erfasste Objekt aus der Hand und fiel zu Boden, fungierte daher als eine Art... naja, krachende Aufweckhilfe. Mochte vielleicht verrückt klingen, doch er fand diese Methode um nicht zu verschlafen großartig.

Am liebsten wäre der Rafik in seinem Bett geblieben, doch die Arbeit rief. Er hatte heute viel zu erledigen... die Karte, ein paar Einkäufe und wenn er Pech hatte, machte Altaïr wieder Probleme. Außerdem waren im Moment drei weitere Assassinen in der Stadt: einer der Informanten und ein älterer Mentor – Tarek - mit seinem Novizen, der die letzte Prüfung seines Ranges ablegen sollte, um daraufhin aufzusteigen. Al-Mualim hatte Malik dazu beordert diese kleine Mission vorzubereiten, wollte damit offenbar prüfen, ob der ehemalige Kämpfer den Aufgaben eines Büroleiters gewachsen war.

Ach, der junge Rafik gestand es sich zwar nur ungern ein, doch in seinem neu angenommenen Beruf war er vielleicht nicht mehr als ein... _Lehrling_. Ein etwas planloser Lehrling, der sich erst jetzt, nach einem Jahr, mit seiner neuen Rolle abgefunden hatte. Mehr oder weniger jedenfalls.

Malik fischte am Boden vor dem Bett nach dem Messer, das ihm vor wenigen Momenten aus der Hand gefallen war und legte es auf sein kleines, hölzernes Nachttischchen. Gähnend erhob er sich und trottete in seine Küche, um dort nach irgendetwas Essbarem zu suchen. Er fand sein Frühstück auch schnell: ein Glas abgestandener, bitterer Tee und ein Stück Fladenbrot. Mehr hatte er im Moment nicht mehr zu Hause.

Im Geiste ging der Mann die Pläne für heute durch, als er sich auf den Weg in den vorderen Bereich seines Heims machte: Zuerst Lebensmittel einkaufen, dann nach den Notizen wegen dem Novizen für heute sehen, die Prüfung vorbereiten, die Arbeit an der Stadtkarte Akkons von vorn beginnen, Essen kochen, weiter zeichnen, Leute empfangen und versorgen, sie mit einer Feder und Informationen wieder fortschicken, zeichnen... und Altaïr gab es da dann auch noch.

Oh, konnte der Tag denn nicht schon vorbei sein? Malik wusste schon jetzt nicht mehr wo ihm der viel zu schwere Kopf stand. Er war hundemüde.

Sich die weiße Robe beiläufig glatt streichend schob sich Malik in den ruhigen Büroraum. Es ging hier um diese Uhrzeit meist recht geschäftig zu – Kunden gingen ein und aus oder Brüder aus Masyaf warteten auf weitere Anweisungen – doch heute war es still.

Malik's Augen wichen zur Seite, zur Tür, die in seinen überdachten Vorgarten führte. Er konnte die Ecke, in der sich Altaïr nachts hingelegt hatte, nicht sehen; ob der Adler noch hier war? Hoffentlich nicht. Für gewöhnlich war der sprunghafte Mann recht gut darin zu verschwinden sobald er aus dem Schlaf erwacht war und seine Anweisungen hatte; er hatte noch nie lange gezögert und Schmerzen hatten ihn in seinem zielstrebigen Tun auch nie wirklich zurückgehalten. Der Rafik war sich sicher, dass Altaïr heute Nacht noch verschwunden wäre, hätten ihn nicht der Schwindel und die Übelkeit gepackt...

Mit dem Kopf durch die Wand anstatt vorher gründlich über seine Aktionen nachzudenken und sich auszuruhen. Das war schon in jungen Jahren die Devise des dummen und vorschnell handelnden Novizen gewesen. Altaïr war von ihnen beiden der Schwertarm gewesen... Malik das Hirn. Vermutlich war es auch heute noch so.

Der Schwarzhaarige unterdrückte ein leises Seufzen und presste die Lippen leicht aufeinander. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um ihn von all den lästigen Gedanken zu befreien. Kaum tauchte sein ehemaliger bester Freund – doch nun Zielscheibe all seiner Aggressionen – hier in Jerusalem auf, holten ihn all diese dummen Erinnerungen an damals ein. Er wollte sie nicht, hatte sie doch schon vor Monaten zu Nichtigkeiten erklärt. Also warum ließen sie ihn nicht los?

Altaïr war noch da. Malik's braune Augen suchten den Assassinen in der hinteren Ecke seines Gärtchens. Zwischen all den farbenfrohen Kissen lag der verletzte Mann völlig ruhig unter dem dunklen Mantel des Rafiks, so, wie jener ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Mit angezogenen Knien, von denen nur eines unter dem Mantel hervorlugte und einem ruhigem Gesichtsausdruck schlief er; einer seiner Arme ruhte unter seinem bandagierten Kopf und der Zweite bewegungslos am Boden neben ihm.

Malik betrachtete die ungewöhnlich entspannten Züge seines Bruders gedankenverloren und mit einer gewissen, morbiden Faszination in seinem Blick. Man sah den Anderen nur selten so... friedlich. Er musterte wirre, braune Haare, die Lippen mit der alten Narbe und regungslose, dreckige Finger auf dem Teppich, der den Grund des Gartens zierte. So wie der Assassine dort in der Ecke lag und schlief konnte man ja fast schon meinen er wäre... tot. Der zweifelnde Kartograf verschmälerte seine Augen skeptisch prüfend und trat ein, zwei Schritte näher an den Anderen heran. Keine Regung seitens Altaïr, der für gewöhnlich sofort erwachte und zur Waffe griff, wenn sich ihm jemand näherte. Seltsam.

Altaïr war selbst für seine Verhältnisse bleich. Atmete er überhaupt..? Penibel achtete Malik plötzlich auf jede noch so kleine Bewegung des Assassinen. Bewegungen, die auf sich warten ließen und dem Schwarzhaarigen dadurch allmählich in eine... angespannte Unruhe versetzten. Er räusperte sich übertrieben laut, wartete ab. Und der Schlafende reagierte darauf schließlich doch: seine schlaffe Hand am Boden zuckte etwas und er atmete hörbar tief ein. Der Rafik spürte einen Funken Erleichterung in sich aufkeimen und schalt sich einen Wimpernschlag später einen hoffnungslosen Narren. Er hatte doch gerade nicht ernsthaft geglaubt Altaïr sei tot und hatte darum auf ein Zucken des Körpers des Anderen gewartet, um diese Annahme zu widerlegen? Heilige Scheiße. Dies war dann wohl der Punkt an dem es bergab ging.

Der Rafik schaffte es erst viele Momente später seine zweifelhafte Aufmerksamkeit vom weiterschlafenden Altaïr loszureißen und sich dem leise plätschernden Brunnen im Außenraum zuzuwenden. Er spritzte sich das kühle Wasser daraus in das Gesicht und fuhr sich mit nassen Händen durch die kurzen Haare. Half dabei etwas wacher zu werden und nicht allzu... zugerichtet auszusehen. Schließlich wollte er gleich noch zum Bazar.

Malik's Miene wurde einen Deut finster als er an den hiesigen Markt dachte. Viele Diebe und Gauner lungerten dort herum, auch tagsüber. Männer wie er, _Krüppel_, waren ein gefundenes Fresschen für diese Halunken, denn in deren Augen konnten sich diese Aussätzigen der Gesellschaft nicht wehren. Was sollte ein armer Kartograf mit nur einem Arm schon gegen fünf gierige Raufbolde ausrichten können?

Der weiß Gekleidete stützte sich auf den Rand seines Brunnens und blickte in das bewegte Wasser darin hinab. Eine verzerrte Reflektion starrte ihm aus der Wasseroberfläche entgegen, ein Bild eines Mannes, der im Moment für 25 viel zu alt aussah. Er seufzte.

**III**

Malik bewegte sich auf dem Weg zum Marktplatz im Schatten der Häuser. Die Sonne brannte einem dort nicht allzu heiß auf den unbedeckten Kopf und außerdem mochte es der vorsichtige Rafik lieber abseits der Menschenmengen zu gehen anstatt sich durch die vielen Leute hindurch zu zwängen. Vielleicht war dies eine Eigenschaft, die ihm noch von damals geblieben war... als er noch als angesehener Assassine über die hohen Dächer huschen musste, um seine Missionen im Idealfall _ungesehen_ auszuführen. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er damit zugebracht nicht mehr als ein kleiner Schatten innerhalb größerer Schatten zu sein. Leise. Unsichtbar. Aufmerksam.

Vielleicht mied der Mann das Gedränge und große Menschenansammlungen dieser Tage aber auch nur, weil ihn die Fremden mit... mit _Blicken_ bedachten. Mit Blicken, die kaum abwertender oder spöttelnder sein könnten. Die argwöhnischen Leute waren es nicht gewohnt jemanden mit einem fehlenden Arm zu sehen, denn Invalide mieden die Öffentlichkeit so weit es ging. Oder man traf sie zusammen mit den geistig Behinderten in den Wanderzirkussen an. Als Attraktionen, über die man lachte. Nicht als Kunden der Geschäftstreibenden am großen Markt Jerusalems.

Sich die braune Umhängetasche, die er sich um die Schultern geworfen hatte, zurechtrückend nahm Malik eine der Abkürzungen durch eine schmale Seitenstraße; sein schwarzer Mantel flatterte hinter ihm in der warmen Brise wie die Flügel einer Krähe. Er hatte sich sein Kleidungsstück von dem schlafenden Assassinen in seinem Büro zurückgeholt, bevor er losgezogen war, denn der Zweite hing noch nass über dem Geländer seiner Dachterrasse. Er verließ sein Haus nur selten ohne seinen weiten Überwurf, denn ohne ihn sah er beinahe so aus wie einer seiner tödlichen Brüder auf einer Mission. Erfahrene Stadtwachen wurden beim Anblick eines weiß Gekleideten mit roter Schärpe und Kapuze misstrauisch und ahnungslose Zivilisten sprachen ihn an, um ihn um irgendwelche Segen zu bitten. Trug Malik den schwarzen Mantel jedoch, so war er irgendetwas zwischen Auftragsmörder und Mönch. Etwas Unbekanntes, das kein Misstrauen oder allzu große Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Außerdem konnte er damit ein Schwert bei sich tragen, ohne dass man die Waffe überhaupt sah. Man wusste ja nie, ob man sie nicht gebrauchen müsste.

Knoblauch, ein paar Gewürze, Kichererbsen... vielleicht noch ein bisschen Obst und Tee. Was noch? Ach verdammt. Malik hatte seine Einkaufsliste zu Hause vergessen und war sich sicher, dass er noch ein paar andere, wichtige Dinge darauf notiert hatte. Wo hatte er heute bloß seinen Kopf? Die Verwirrung des sonst so organisierten Mannes musste an seinem Schlafmangel liegen. An der Müdigkeit und an Altaïr, diesem unglaublich dummen Störfaktor.

Ein klein wenig unschlüssig wandelte der junge Rafik zwischen all den beladenen Verkaufsständen hin und her und winkte ab, als ihm ein ziemlich aufdringlicher Händler fünf Kilo Mehl aufschwatzen wollte. _Fünf Kilo_! Was sollte Malik denn bitteschön damit? Er kaufte sein Fladenbrot lieber anstatt es selbst zu machen... so wirklich bewandert war er als Koch nämlich nicht. Er hatte - bevor er nach Jerusalem gekommen war - nie für sich selbst kochen müssen und es daher auch nie wirklich gelernt. Jeder Bruder bekam in Masyaf eine Vollverpflegung und auf Missionen hatte er immer kleinere, praktische Dinge - die man leicht in Satteltaschen verstauen konnte – gegessen: Trockenfleisch, Brot oder rohes Gemüse zum Beispiel. In den Städten war er dann von den Rafiks und Dais mit zwei warmen Mahlzeiten am Tag versorgt worden.

Malik hatte damals immer etwas schmunzeln müssen und mit Rauf oder Altaïr dumme, kindische Scherze gemacht. Sie hatten die Büroleiter als Köche oder Hausfrauen betitelt und gelacht... solche Dinge eben. Welch Ironie des Schicksals, dass Malik nun selbst zu ihnen gehörte, nicht wahr?

Missmutig ließ der matte Mann seinen Blick über das alltägliche Treiben am Platz schweifen, neigte seinen Kopf dann jedoch etwas, um sich verstohlen umzusehen. Er spürte schon seit er das Assassinenbüro verlassen hatte Blicke in seinem Nacken, wie kleine Nadeln stichelten sie und ließen ihn unwohl erschaudern. Wurde er beobachtet? Ein Schatten am staubigen Boden vor ihm erhaschte die Aufmerksamkeit des Kartografen und sofort hielt der Mann an, um sein Haupt zu heben. Kritisch blickte er nach oben, zu den Flachdächern. Eine der Stadtwachen stand dort und wachte mit Pfeil und Bogen über die Bewohner Jerusalems. Der Schatten gehörte also diesem Gerüsteten? Er sah nicht einmal in die ungefähre Richtung Maliks sondern starrte in die Ferne. Und dennoch... das unwohle Gefühl beobachtet zu werden blieb.


	8. Die Diebe

Ein Schubser riss Malik aus seinen Gedanken und er senkte seinen Kopf wieder. Irgendjemand hatte ihn grob angerempelt und nicht einmal den Anstand dazu besessen sich zu entschuldigen. Der Rafik zog die Brauen zusammen und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu dem großen Kerl hin, der nun neben ihm verweilte und ihn dämlich angrinste „Ey, Missgeburt.".

Was zum-? Malik glaubte zunächst sich verhört zu haben, doch dann realisierte er sehr schnell was hier vor sich ging und augenblicklich baute sich in seinem Körper eine gewisse, von schlechten Vorahnungen getriebene Anspannung auf. „Wie bitte?" Sein Herzschlag verschnellerte sich rapide und Adrenalin schoss in seine abgekämpften Glieder. Seine Finger spannten sich etwas an, bereit dazu an die linke Seite seiner Hüfte zu fassen – unter den Mantel, um sein Langschwert aus der Scheide an seinem Gürtel zu ziehen - denn natürlich trug er die Waffe bei sich. Der Mann neben ihm schien das noch nicht bemerkt zu haben – wie auch? Malik wartete ab.

„Ich sagte: Ey, Missgeburt."

Der, wie vor den Kopf gestoßene, Kartograf schwieg und drehte dem Anderen seinen Kopf zur Gänze zu. Ungläubigkeit und Verachtung lag in seinem zuvor noch so müden, doch _nun_ durchaus wachen Blick.

Noch bevor er dazu ansetzen konnte eine schnippische Antwort zu erwidern, stockte Malik und horchte auf. Jemand näherte sich während der Große neben ihm derbe weiterstänkerte. Der Rafik hörte ihm nicht zu sondern streckte seine guten Sinne nach dem, der sich zwar darum bemühte zu schleichen, sich jedoch viel zu auffällig und ungestüm näherte, aus. Womöglich arbeitete jener mit dem groben Unhold hier zusammen.

Malik schloss seine Augen für wenige Sekunden und erntete dafür ein „Ey, nicht im Stehen einpennen, Krüppel! Ich red mit dir!" von dem muskulösen Mann. Der Atem dieses Kerls schlug ihm faulig entgegen; ein Mundwinkel des Rafiks zuckte, als er seine Lider wieder einen Spalt weit öffnete. Die Welt vor ihm verschwamm in viele verschiedene helle und dunkle Blautöne, ehe er es wieder schaffte seine Sicht zu fokussieren. Ein Trick, den ihm Altaïr einmal gezeigt hatte und den nur Wenige wirklich beherrschten: Man konzentrierte sich für kurze Zeit eisern auf seinen Sehsinn und innere Überlebensinstinkte, auf jedes noch so kleine, optische Detail in der Umgebung, Freund und Feind, Gebäude, Wege, die gewisse Personen gingen... und man begann langsam aber sicher Auren zu sehen. Menschen, die einem nicht wohl gesinnt waren, strahlten ihre schlechte Körperenergie aus und wenn man sich auf sie fixierte, begann die Luft um sie herum rötlich zu schimmern. Malik hatte Jahre gebraucht, um diese Art des Sehens zu erlernen und selbst jetzt tat er sich noch sehr schwer damit. Doch er schaffte es diesen sechsten Sinn für wenige Momente lange aufrecht zu erhalten – mehr brauchte er ohnehin nicht.

Der unfreundliche Mann vor ihm wurde in ein tiefes Rot getaucht, als ihn Malik's unruhiger Blick streifte. Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte das anschwellende Rauschen und Klingeln in seinen Ohren zu ignorieren, das die schwierige Aurensicht mit sich brachte. Er blinzelte kurz und konnte in seinem Augenwinkel eine weitere, purpurne Gestalt erkennen, die sich zwischen all den anderen Menschen geradewegs auf ihn zu bewegte.

Diebe. Der Große sollte Malik ablenken während der Andere den Geldbeutel der 'Missgeburt' stahl, richtig?

Der Rafik atmete entnervt aus, als die Umgebung nach und nach wieder natürliche Farben und Formen annahm. Es ging also einmal wieder los... wie er es doch hasste. Dies hier erklärte dann wohl auch die stechenden Blicke, die ihm vorhin die Nackenhärchen aufgestellt hatten.

Recht schnell, doch absolut... undurchdacht grapschte der kleine Dieb Sekunden später schon nach der Tasche, die Malik bei sich trug. Nach der _ganzen Tasche_. Wäre es denn nicht intelligenter gewesen mit vorsichtigen Fingern in sie _hinein _zu fassen? Der Kartograf erfasste seine alte Umhängetasche sogleich am Trageriemen, hielt sie daran fest und hinderte den Fremden dadurch daran sie ihm vom Körper zu reißen. Am liebsten hätte er nun über die Dummheit des verdatterten Mannes – nein, _Jungen_ - gelacht, doch jener zog plötzlich ein Messer. Malik's Augenbrauen hoben sich etwas an und er wich einen Schritt weit zurück; das überstürzte Handeln des Fremden beeindruckte ihn wenig, doch er musste vorsichtig sein. Verzweifelte neigten dazu viel zu hastig und unüberlegt zuzustechen sobald sie eine Waffe in die Hände bekamen. Umso unerfahrener sie waren, desto schlimmer war es. Und dieser Bursche hier _war _unerfahren. Wie alt war er wohl? 16, 17?

Passanten ringsum verstummten und traten zurück, anstatt zu helfen gafften sie oder bemühten sich darum Abstand zu gewinnen. Wie immer.

„Gib sie her oder ich stech dich ab, du Hund!" Der offenbar verzweifelte Taschendieb fing damit an mit seinem Messer zu fuchteln; genervt rümpfte Malik die Nase und rang mit sich selbst. Was sollte er nun tun? Er... er konnte sich nicht wehren. Nicht, weil er körperlich nicht dazu im Stande gewesen wäre, um Gottes Willen! Er hätte diesen kleinen Idioten hier auf der Stelle kalt machen können bevor dieser überhaupt dazu gekommen wäre zuzustechen. Ihn mitsamt seines großen, stinkenden Schlägerfreundes. Malik hatte zwar nur noch einen Arm, doch er war bereits als Kind im Kampf und der Kunst des Tötens unterrichtet worden, eine Bande maulender Diebe stellte für ihn wahrhaftig keine große Bedrohung dar. Doch... er musste seine Tarnung als armer Kartograf Jerusalems aufrecht erhalten, um die Bruderschaft zu schützen. Sein Büro durfte nicht als das auffliegen was es eigentlich war – eine wichtige Anlaufstelle für Assassinen aus Masyaf – und auch er nicht. Und so knirschte Malik lediglich mit den Zähnen und wehrte sich nicht, als ihn der großgewachsene Komplize des Messerstechers aberplötzlich von hinten packte und mit groben Händen festhielt.

Malik wand sich zunächst noch, lockerte dann aber den Griff um den breiten Gurt seiner ledernen Tasche und zwang sich und sein großes Ego verbissen zur Kapitulation. Es brachte ja nichts. Er durfte hier nun keinen Kampf anzetteln. Er musste ruhig bleiben.

Die dunklen Augen des Kartografen wichen von dem schadenfroh Grinsenden vor sich fort und streiften ziellos über die Köpfe der vielen Schaulustigen. Sein Atem kam ihm ungleichmäßig über die Lippen und er ballte die Faust. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte er sich noch darum bemüht abseits durch die Stadt zu spazieren und nun... nun waren so gut wie alle neugierigen Augenpaare am Platz auf ihn gerichtet. Er fühlte sich nackt – nackt und hilflos, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht war. Absolut nicht. Alleine in den ersten Sekunden der Konfrontation mit den beiden Unholden waren ihm _acht_ Möglichkeiten eingefallen die beiden Banditen, die ihn in der Mangel hatten, auszuschalten oder zumindest loszuwerden. Und bei Sechs davon wäre dies durchaus_ subtil _von Statten gegangen.

Ein völlig aufgebrachter, älterer Mann rief nach der Stadtwache „Wache! Überfall!". Nunja, immerhin Einer zeigte Courage.

Noch bevor die drei bewaffneten Wachen eintrafen, waren die beiden Diebe fort. Zusammen mit Malik's Tasche, seinem Geld und einem großen Stück seines sonst so unbeugbaren Stolzes. Der Große der beiden Raufbolde hatte ihm zum Abschied einen gewaltsamen Stoß in die Nierengegend verpasst und der Rafik hatte sein altbewährtes, tragikomisches Spielchen gespielt: Er hatte sich an seine Rolle als wehrloser Schreiberling geklammert. Schmerzverzerrt keuchend war er nach dem forschen Ellbogenschlag und einem darauffolgenden Schubser gestolpert und auf den Knien gelandet. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt gehalten, als ihm eine der Stadtwachen eine Hand gereicht hatte, um ihm wieder auf die Beine zu helfen. Immerhin dafür waren diese Deppen gut. Denn die beiden dreckigen Halunken, die waren ihnen entwischt.

„Alles in Ordnung?" natürlich _nicht_.

„Ja." Malik bedachte den etwas beleibten Wachmann vor sich misstrauischen Blickes und wich dessen skeptischen Augen schnell aus, wendete seinen Kopf ab. Es verursachte ein sehr, sehr ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend solch einem Mann direkt gegenüberzustehen; mit ihm zu sprechen anstatt ihm eine scharfe Klinge durch die ungeschützte Kehle zu treiben.

Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, in denen die verhassten Wachen noch laut 'Assassine!' gebrüllt hatten, als Malik - nach einem gescheiterten Versuch sich bedeckt zu halten - vor ihnen geflohen war. Auch jetzt hätte er sich am liebsten in die schützenden Schatten verkrochen - wo er seines Erachtens hingehörte - und sich seine Kapuze tief in das Gesicht gezogen. Stattdessen bedankte sich Malik tonlos bei dem gerüsteten Kerl, gab sich gespielt kleinlaut und wendete sich zum Gehen.

Ah, schmerzte seine Seite vielleicht. Verhalten ächzend fasste sich der Schwarzhaarige an die linke Taille. Ach verdammter Mist. Das war es dann wohl mit den Einkäufen und somit auch mit dem Mittagessen gewesen. Nun, ihm war der Appetit gerade eben sowieso vergangen...

„Seid in Zukunft etwas vorsichtiger!" über Malik's Gesicht huschte ein Schatten, als ihm der Wachmann diese tadelnden Worte mit einem amüsierten Unterton in seiner heiseren Stimme hinterher rief. Arsch.

Aufgewühlt und mit einer tosenden Wut, die ihm den Magen umzudrehen drohte, eilte der schwer getroffene Rafik zurück zu seinem Büro. Die brennenden Blicke in seinem Nacken waren entgegen aller Erwartungen noch immer nicht fort, doch er biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wangen und ignorierte sie. Der von Rage Getriebene stand derart neben sich, dass er die Gestalt, die ihm auf leisen Sohlen und über die Dächer Jerusalems folgte, nicht bemerkte.

**II**

Malik fluchte laut, holte voller Wut aus und warf mit einem Schlag alles in seiner Reichweite von dem abgenutzten Tresen in seinem Büro. Schriftrollen landeten am Boden, Papier flatterte, ein Tintenfässchen klirrte und die Holzkiste mit den Verbänden und Phiolen von heute Nacht polterte. Die kleinen Messer daraus verstreuten sich zu seinen Füßen und ein Fläschchen mit einer zähflüssigen, stark nach Alkohol riechenden, Tinktur zerbrach. Der atemlose Rafik bekam als nächstes ein dickes Buch zu fassen und schleuderte es quer durch den Innenraum seines Heims, um seinem unglaublichen Ärger Luft zu machen. Völlig aufgebracht sprach er mit sich selbst, als er gegen seinen Tisch trat „Ich habs satt! _Sowas_ von _satt_!". Er schnappte außer sich nach Luft und wollte zu einem weiteren Buch greifen, doch im letzten Augenblick hielt er inne und mit einem verzweifelten Seufzen sank er rücklings an die breite Tischablage „Ich... hasse diese Stadt...".

Ein paar Mal atmete der Kartograf tief aus und ein und ermahnte sich selbst zur Ruhe. Er fasste sich an das Gesicht dessen finsterer Ausdruck immer mehr einem Niedergeschlagenen Platz machte. Malik's Atem zitterte heftig und seine Sicht verschwamm ein klein wenig. Er rieb sich mit den unsteten Fingern über den Nasenrücken und schlug die Augen nieder. Nein, er würde jetzt _nicht_ zusammenbrechen oder schon wieder rumheulen! Das würde er diesen verdammten Kerlen von eben nicht auch noch gönnen!

Und außerdem-... wahrscheinlich hatte er spätestens jetzt den dummen Novizen in seinem Garten geweckt. Pah. _Der_ tat gerade gut daran sich nicht blicken zu lassen, offenbar war ihm sein jämmerliches Leben ja doch etwas wert! Ein falsches Wort und Malik hätte Altaïr in diesem Moment den Kragen umgedreht. Er konnte auf dumme, fragende Blicke verzichten und auf blöde Meldungen und schiefes Gegrinse erst recht!

Doch niemand streckte seinen bandagierten Kopf zur Tür herein, kein Assassine rührte sich im holzverschlagenen Außenbereich. Der Rafik stand minutenlang mit weichen Knien an seinen Tresen gesunken da und rang um Fassung – allein. Allein mit seinem angeschlagenen Ego und einem knurrenden Magen.

Als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, lenkte Malik seinen ermatteten Blick skeptisch in die Richtung seines Vorgartens. Stille. Und das nach dem ganzen Lärm, den er hier gerade verursacht hatte. Gefiel ihm... nicht so wirklich. Schlief Altaïr etwa derart fest? Oder interessierte es ihn einfach nicht was hier drin vor sich ging; war er nicht mehr so neugierig, wie er es sonst immer gewesen war? War er dieses Mal tatsächlich tot? Ach Quatsch. Malik rollte mit den Augen.

Der Mann dachte nun nach, kramte in seinem brummenden Schädel nach Worten und einem Vorwand, um nach seinem verwundeten Bruder zu rufen zu können. Er fand auch schnell einen: Man musste nach dem Zustand des Assassinen sehen und sich um die frische Naht an dessen Kopf kümmern. Bestimmt war die Kompresse darauf blutig und verklebt, man würde sie erneuern müssen und der unbeholfene Altaïr bekam das alleine doch nicht hin. Als Rafik war es Malik's Aufgabe sich um andere Mitglieder der Bruderschaft zu kümmern, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Beschwerden über ihn eingingen. Und, oh, Altaïr würde ihm doch bestimmt mit Vorliebe Ärger einbrocken, nicht?

Der Büroleiter durfte sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen, sonst kam es zu einer Inspektion und er verlor im schlimmsten Fall auch noch seinen – in seinen Augen minderwertigen – Rang als Rafik Jerusalems. Malik biss sich auf die trockene Unterlippe und besann sich kurz auf die Liste an Pflichten in seinem Kopf: Als Rafik musste man in jeglicher Hinsicht Hilfestellung leisten und Brüdern bedingungslos beistehen, man durfte die Bruderschaft nicht verraten oder hinterfragen und musste Al-Mualim in allen wichtigen Angelegenheiten unterrichten. Der Meister musste wissen, was in der Stadt und mit seinen Männern geschah. Diese Dinge kamen _immer_ vor persönlichen Angelegenheiten; Hass auf irgendeinen Assassinen und private Zwistigkeiten hin oder her.

Malik sprang über seinen Schatten und holte Luft zum Sprechen „Altaïr.".

Keine Antwort. Die Augen des Kartografen verfinsterten sich vor Missmut.

„Novize!"

Wieder nichts. Der Mann schnaubte verärgert und stapfte los, um in seinen Vorgarten zu gehen und den faulen Idioten dort draußen höchstpersönlich in den Innenraum seines Büros zu treten. Doch... der Adler war fort. Weg. So wie seine ganze Ausrüstung auch. Es sah fast so aus, als wäre er nie hier gewesen.

Verdattert und wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt stand Malik unter dem hölzernen Lattendach und starrte den verzierten Kissen am Grund lange entgegen. Der Novize war einfach so gegangen. Und das mit einer frischen Kopfwunde und einer Schädelfraktur, die ihm Schwindel bescherte. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? War er überhaupt dazu imstande zu klettern? Malik linste nach oben, der Dachluke entgegen; sie war zwar zu, doch der metallene Verschlussriegel davon stand offen. Altaïr _war_ also wirklich nach draußen geklettert. Er musste losgezogen sein, um dem Meister in Masyaf Bericht zu erstatten. Absolut töricht, doch irgendwo auch... auf eine groteske Art bewundernswert. Es war ja schon immer seltsam gewesen wie schnell sich dieser Novize von seinen Verwundungen erholte...

Seufzend machte sich der bekümmerte Malik schlussendlich daran die zugeklappte Luke in seinem Gartendach aufzustoßen, denn seine anderen drei Brüder sollten im Zuge der nächsten Stunden eintreffen. Er riss sich von seinen viel zu sorgenvollen Gedanken um die Wunde an Altaïrs los, als er zurück in sein Büro ging und dabei die am Boden verstreuten Gegenstände achtlos liegen ließ. Er wusste nicht genau warum, doch in seinem hungrigen Magen bildete sich ein Kloß. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er nicht mehr dazu gekommen war Altaïr's abgeschlossene Mission zu protokollieren und-... es ärgerte ihn, dass sich der Adler nicht einmal verabschiedet hatte.

**III**

Malik glaubte, ihm bliebe das Herz stehen, als er ein Rumpeln in seinem Außenbereich vernahm. Beinahe hätte er vor Schreck einen schwarzen Tintenstrich quer über seine neu begonnene Karte Akkons gezogen, als ein weiteres, leiseres Poltern folgte. Der irritierte Rafik blickte auf und wendete seinen Kopf nach links, der Türe zu seinem kleinen Vorgarten entgegen. Tarek und sein Novize mussten angekommen sein, um sich die Aufgabe für den Jungen abzuholen...

Malik straffte die hängenden Schultern etwas und stellte seine Zeichenfeder zurück in das kleine Tintenfässchen auf dem Tresen. Doch anstatt des erwarteten Besuchs schlug dem Kartografen nur wieder drückende Stille und die warme Nachmittagsluft Jerusalems entgegen. Hatte er sich das Gepolter etwa nur eingebildet? Aus Argusaugen blickte er gen Garten.

Er zögerte ein paar Herzschläge lange ehe er sich dazu entschloss nach draußen zu sehen und griff nach dem Schwert, dass unter seinem langen Verkaufstisch lag. Wahrscheinlich war nur wieder eine der streunenden Katzen durch die Dachluke hereingekommen und fand nun nicht mehr hinaus. Eine dumme Vorstellung, dass solch ein kleines Tier in der Lage wäre solch einen Krach zu verursachen, doch... vielleicht hatte es ja irgendetwas umgeworfen. Nicht, dass es neben Kissen, Blumentöpfen und einer Shisha viel zum Umwerfen gab, doch der Gedanke an einen haarigen Vierbeiner beruhigte den müden Mann.

Malik hielt völlig perplex inne und ließ das gravierte Langschwert in seiner Rechten sinken, als er in seinen überdachten Vorraum trat. Zwei Dinge lagen dort unter der offenen Luke: Die braune, lederne Umhängetasche, die ihm das dreckige Diebespack heute Mittag gestohlen hatte und ein kleiner Leinensack. Zweiterer war umgekippt und dessen halber Inhalt zwischen die vielen Kissen im Garten gefallen. Malik's ungläubig geweitete Augen erkannten dort irgendwo eine Zwiebel, Tomaten, Knoblauch und ein paar kleine Bündel, die nach Gewürzen aussahen. Wieder wanderte sein Blick nach oben; _jemand_ musste die beiden Taschen durch den offenen Dacheingang herein geworfen haben. Und tatsächlich saß dieser jemand ihm abgewandt auf dem geschlossenen Part des Verschlages über seinem Kopf. Der weiße Stoff der Robe eines Meisterassassinen war durch das Holzgitter zu erkennen und ein Ende einer roten Schärpe hing durch eines der Gitterlöcher herab.

„Altaïr." murrte Malik feststellend und viel eisiger hervor, als es ihm in dieser Situation lieb war. Er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er gerade nicht so recht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Eine Tatsache, die den sowieso schon schlecht gelaunten Mann richtig nervte. Seine Lippen öffneten und schlossen sich ein paar Mal, doch kein einziges Wort kam über sie.

Der Andere schien ihm vorhin bis zum Markt gefolgt zu sein – das erklärte auch den Schatten, den Malik gesehen und die Paranoia, die seine Glieder unterwegs geschüttelt hatte. Es schien so, als hätte sich Altaïr um die miesen Idioten, die Malik eine 'Missgeburt' geschimpft hatten, gekümmert und war danach auch noch an der Stelle des Rafiks einkaufen gewesen.

Ja, es war bestimmt so gewesen, nicht wahr? Malik schluckte trocken. Warum hatte der Andere das getan? Es-... er verstand es nicht so wirklich, doch das Ganze rührte den Kartografen gerade irgendwie - irgendwo tief in seinem Innern. Aber er schaffte es trotzdem nicht aus seiner Haut heraus und anstatt sich zu bedanken blaffte er nur weiter unfreundlich vor sich hin.

„Komm da gefälligst runter!" sein düsterer Blick erwischte Altaïr soeben am Kragen und zog ihn gewaltsam durch die Dachluke herein, um ihn daraufhin an die Gartenwand zu nageln und zu töten.

„Du kannst nicht einfach... _so_ dort oben rumsitzen. Falles es dir entgangen ist: es gibt Wachleute in Jerusalem, die einen liebend gerne von Dächern schießen! Manchmal sogar mit _Steinen_!"

Der Adler reagierte nicht. Ignorierte er Malik? Wollte er ihn etwa reizen oder wie?

„Und ich schwöre dir: ich schicke dich höchstpersönlich in die Hölle, wenn du auch nur eine einzige Wache hierher lockst!" der grummelige Rafik stemmte sich seine Hand in die Seite und wippte ungeduldig mit einem Fuß. Seine dunklen Augen ließen die weiße Robe am Holzverschlag nicht los.


	9. Karim

Wieder keine Antwort seitens Altaïr. Er blieb einfach schweigend auf dem Dach sitzen uns sah in die Ferne. Sturer Trottel.

Malik schnaubte verärgert, seine Lippen waren nun nur mehr ein schmaler Strich in einem mies gelaunten, abgekämpften Gesicht. Na schön! Sollte der Novize da oben eben in der sengenden Sonne schmoren und sich mit seiner viel zu hellen Haut einen Sonnenbrand holen; war nicht sein Problem! Wehe, Altaïr jammerte nachher oder verlangte nach irgendeiner Salbe für seine verbrannte Visage; wehe, er kippte wieder um und übergab sich eines Sonnenstichs wegen! Dieses Mal würde der Kartograf nicht helfen, denn dieses Mal wäre der Andere wirklich selber an allem Schuld! Verließ in seinem derzeitigen Zustand einfach so das Büro anstatt sich auszuruhen... es passte zu seiner vorschnellen, unreifen Art zu Handeln.

Der mürrische Rafik wendete sich von der sitzenden Gestalt am Holzverschlag ab, um sich den im Garten verstreuten Lebensmitteln zu widmen. Nach und nach klaubte er Gemüse, Gewürze und andere Kleinigkeiten vom Grund auf und steckte sie zurück in den Leinensack. Er fühlte sich dabei nicht unbedingt wohl, flaute der Ärger in ihm ja auch allmählich ab und ein klammes Gefühl der Reue fing an mit spitzen Zähnen an ihm zu nagen. Die beiden goldbraunen Augen, die unter Altaïr's Kapuze hervorblitzten und die Seinen trafen, als er seine Umhängetasche schulterte und dazu ansetzte in das Büro zurückzugehen, machten es auch nicht besser. Dennoch schüttelte Malik seinen Kopf verständnislos in die Richtung des schweigsamen Adlers und riss seinen Blick schnell wieder von dem Anderen, der regelrecht starrte, los.

Momente später stellte der - nach wie vor etwas angesäuerte - Kartograf seine alte Tasche und die Lebensmittel, die sein Bruder mitgebracht hatte, auf seinem langen Tresen im Innenbereich ab. Ihm war vorhin - beim Einsammeln all dieser Dinge – schon aufgefallen, dass sie denen entsprachen, die er sich gestern auf einem kleinen Stück Papier notiert hatte. Dieser elende Schnüffler Altaïr musste die Einkaufsliste auf seinem Tisch gefunden und eingesteckt haben. Nur wieso? Hatte er etwa damit gerechnet, dass Malik nicht dazu kommen würde selbst Geschäfte mit den Händlern des Bazars zu treiben? Hatte er ihn ärgern wollen? Oder... hatte er ihm die Einkaufsliste einfach nur hinterher bringen wollen, weil er gewusste hatte, dass der heute so verwirrte Rafik sie brauchen würde? Schwer zu glauben. Altaïr war nie ein gutes Beispiel für Hilfsbereitschaft gewesen. Er war ein Einzelgänger und scherte sich einen Dreck um andere Leute. Der Novize war viel zu arrogant und egozentrisch als dass er jemandem eine Notiz über einzukaufende Lebensmittel hinterher tragen würde. Also warum sollte er gerade _Malik_ nachlaufen? Sie beide _hassten_ sich.

Der betretene Rafik senkte seinen Kopf und atmete hörbar resigniert aus. Er rieb sich den Nacken und starrte auf die Einkäufe am Tisch vor sich. Oh Mann. War das gerade sein schlechtes Gewissen, das sich da zu Wort meldete?

Der Mann atmete tief ein und lenkte seine dunklen Augen erneut gen Garten. Er hatte gerade eben verdammt aufbrausend und verärgert auf die Präsenz des anderen Assassinen reagiert ohne so wirklich zu wissen, wo seine ungehaltene Wut hergekommen war. Oder eher: warum er sie auf jemanden projiziert hatte, der ihm einen _Gefallen getan_ hatte. Ach, er hätte nicht so... cholerisch reagieren und Altaïr einigermaßen freundlich hereinbitten sollen anstatt zu schimpfen, richtig? Er hätte sich bedanken müssen. Obwohl er den Anderen nicht ausstehen konnte, hätte er ihm Respekt entgegenbringen sollen. Wenigstens... wenigstens ein bisschen.

Mhm, er musste sich bedanken. Oder entschuldigen. Vielleicht sogar beides. Das war das Mindeste, das er tun konnte.

Als Malik langsam zurück in seinen Außenbereich ging und dabei beinahe schon schlich – er wusste selbst nicht genau warum er das tat – war der Assassine auf seinem Dach bereits fort. Weg. Wieder. Dieses Mal war Altaïr bestimmt losgeflogen, um wirklich nach Masyaf zurückzukehren; und er ließ den Rafik allein mit seinen Gewissensbissen im gefährlichen Jerusalem zurück...

Die musternden Augen des Schwarzhaarigen suchten die offenstehende Dachluke und er sah gedankenverloren durch sie hinaus in den wolkenfreien, blauen Himmel. Ein großer Raubvogel zog dort oben seine Runden. Malik trat ein wenig näher, um die Flugbahn des hübschen Tiers beobachten zu können und hob sich seinen Arm schützend über die Augen, als ihn die hereinfallenden Sonnenstrahlen blendeten.

Mit seiner Hand sank viele Atemzüge später schließlich auch sein Kopf wieder; und das Kissen, das sein taumeliger Kollege heute Nacht mit seinen dreckigen Stiefeln ruiniert hatte, drängte sich in sein Sichtfeld. Gerade in diesem Moment stand der Rafik selbst auf dem roten, gepolsterten Stoff.

**II**

Malik sah von seinem alten Buch mit den vergilbten Seiten auf, als die Stadtglocken Jerusalems anfingen zu schlagen. Er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag an der neuen Karte Akkons gearbeitet und dabei auf die drei angekündigten Assassinen gewartet. Als seine Finger keine Zeichenfeder mehr halten hatten wollen ohne zu schmerzen, war er darauf übergegangen zu lesen.

Im Laufe des Nachmittags war nur der erwartete Informant aufgetaucht, er hatte Nachrichten aus Masyaf gebracht und beiläufig erwähnt, dass er Altaïr außerhalb Jerusalems auf einem Pferd gesehen hätte. Der Mann war nach dem Essen schnell wieder verschwunden, denn er hatte noch Geschäfte innerhalb der Stadttore zu erledigen und wollte seine Familie, die hier lebte, besuchen. Malik erwartete ihn nicht vor dem Morgengrauen zurück.

Meister Tarek und sein Novize hatten sich – anders als der verhüllte Informant - nicht blicken lassen. Und langsam aber sicher schwante dem jungen Rafik Übles. Es war nun schon lange nach Sonnenuntergang und das Läuten der Glocken Jerusalems verhieß _niemals_ Gutes für seine Bruderschaft. Besonders Nachts nicht. Man konnte bei der Flucht in der Dunkelheit nicht gut sehen und verschätzte sich daher schnell bei weiten Sprüngen von Dach zu Dach. Zudem war es nicht von Vorteil weiße Kleidung zu tragen, wenn man im fahlen Mondschein ungesehen davonkommen wollte...

_Dang, dang, dang._

Malik erhob sich von seinem hohen Hocker hinter dem Verkaufstresen des Assassinenbüros und fischte blind nach einer der vielen Adlerfedern, die sich in einem kleinen Korb auf der Ablage unter seinem Tisch befanden. Seine Finger ertasteten zunächst aber nur weichen Stoff – den alten Schal seiner Mutter – und er hielt für wenige Sekunden lange inne. Die Augen des Mannes folgten seiner Hand und er betrachtete das rote Tuch, das er um den Henkel des geflochtenen Behältnisses für seine Federn gebunden hatte. Kadar hatte den Schal bis zu seinem Tod bei sich getragen und Malik hatte ihn deswegen immer ausgelacht, weil er diese Angewohnheit weibisch gefunden hatte. Welcher Assassine trug auch schon Teile farbenfroher Frauenbekleidung bei sich? Aber nachdem-... nach den _Dingen_ vor einem Jahr... nachdem er das Tuch von Kadar's Leichnam-

Der Rafik atmete flach aus, sein Atem zitterte dabei ein wenig. Malik verstand die Art sich wichtige Erinnerungen in Form von kleinen Andenken zu bewahren nun. Auch, wenn es womöglich wirklich weibisch war ein besticktes Tuch wie einen Schatz zu behandeln... um nichts in der Welt würde er diesen purpurnen Seidenschal hergeben.

Seine düsteren Gedanken gewaltsam wieder von seinem jüngeren Bruder fortreißend legte Malik eine der Adlerfedern als Lesezeichen zwischen die Buchseiten des alten Wälzers auf der Ablage, klappte das Schriftwerk zu und verfiel in Hektik. Eiligen Schrittes ging er in seinen Vorgarten, um die offenstehende Dachluke zu verschließen und schimpfte sich dabei selbst einen nachsichtigen Tor. Er hing in letzter Zeit viel zu oft irgendwelchen Gedanken nach. Nicht, dass dies etwas Schlechtes wäre, doch in manchen prekären Situationen war es einfach nicht angebracht.

Geräuschvoll fiel das Holzgitter des Dachverschlags in seinen Rahmen und Malik schob den metallenen Verschlussriegel des breiten Eingangs zu. So. Und nun abwarten.

Ein klein wenig zwischen Sorge und Argwohn hin und her gebeutelt ließ er sich schließlich im Schneidersitz auf den weichen Kissen zu seinen Füßen nieder.

Die Glocken waren lange zu hören. Viel zu lange für Malik's Geschmack. Der besorgte Mann saß in der vom Efeu am stärksten überwucherten Ecke in seinem Außengarten; das Blätterwerk bot ihm ein wenig Sichtschutz. Sich auf den Fingernägeln herumkauend ließ er seinen Kopf an die kühle Wand in seinem Rücken sinken und hob seinen Blick dabei dem Gitterdach entgegen. Seine Augen richtete er gen sternenerleuchteten Nachthimmel, der für den jetzigen Moment viel zu... schön und ruhig wirkte. Und er horchte.

_Dang, dang, dang_. Die Glocken hörten einfach nicht auf.

Um Allah's Willen, was war denn dort draußen los? Steckten Tarek und sein Novize in groben Schwierigkeiten? Warum? Und viel wichtiger noch: Wieso schafften sie es nicht die Wachen der Stadt abzuschütteln? Sie waren zu zweit, der Eine ein erfahrener Mentor, der Andere ein Novize kurz vor dem Rangaufstieg. Wurden sie denn nicht mit ein paar schwertfuchtelnden Idioten fertig?

Malik senkte die unruhige Hand von seinen Lippen fort und fing damit an am weichen Stoff seiner Hose herum zu zupfen. Nervosität brachte seine Finger dabei ganz leicht zum Zittern und ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Er konnte kaum ruhig sitzen.

Der Rafik wollte sich gerade einreden, dass er sich nicht sorgen musste, da hörte er die Stimme eines aufgebrachten Mannes in der Nähe rufen „Na los, schnappt ihn doch endlich! Bringt ihn um!". Malik fuhr zusammen und horchte alarmiert auf. Waffenscheppern und schnelle Schritte ließen ihn für wenige Atemzüge lange wie zu Stein erstarren.

„Tötet ihn!" schnarrte die Stimme weiter und im nächsten Augenblick konnte man hören wie jemand auf dem Dach des Büros landete; das Rascheln von Stoff und ein gequältes Aufächzen begleiteten das Geräusch, das vermuten ließ, dass sich derjenige bei der harten Landung abgerollt hatte.

Stadtwachen rollten sich nicht ab.

Als sich Malik zögerlich, ja, fast schon vorsichtig von seinem Platz auf den Kissen erhob, rasten seine Gedanken und sein Kopf kombinierte in Windeseile: Der brüllende Wachmann hatte von _einem_ Gegner gesprochen. Er hatte Befehle an weitere Kameraden von sich gegeben. Ein vermeintlicher Bruder des Rafiks – welcher wusste er noch nicht – war soeben schwer auf dem Dach des Gebäudes aufgekommen. Sie jagten ihn. Er war alleine. Und er war hierher gelaufen, um Zuflucht zu suchen. Letzteres war einer der Fehler, den... nur _Novizen_ machten.

Still, doch bis aufs Äußerste angespannt blieb Malik eng an die Wand gedrängt stehen und beobachtete das Treiben über dem Holzgitter seines Gartens. Seine Augen verfolgten die weiß-graue Gestalt, die sogleich in sein Blickfeld taumelte entsetzt. Der junge Mann dort oben zog seinen Dolch und atmete hörbar schwer, Blut tropfte durch die kleinen Öffnungen im Dachverschlag in das Innere des Vorgartens – direkt auf den Teppich vor Malik's Stiefelspitzen.

Oh nein. Das dort oben war der angekündigte Novize, nicht? Wo, verdammt nochmal, war Tarek?

Der hell Gekleidete wankte und hob seinen langen Dolch in einer defensiven Haltung vor sich, dazu bereit einen aussichtslosen Kampf zu führen.

„Hab ich dich, keine Ratte." Die Augen des Rafiks, der das unerwartete Geschehen nach wie vor völlig perplex beobachtete, weiteten sich, als ein schwer Gerüsteter mit einem fleckigen Langschwert vor den Jungen trat. Weitere Männer waren bestimmt nicht weit, der Rafik konnte sie brüllen hören.

Malik wusste nicht so recht, was er tat, doch er tat es einfach: Ein Ruck ging durch seinen angespannten Körper und wie von der Hornisse gestochen lief er plötzlich los, in das Innere seines Büros. Es ging alles furchtbar schnell; er eilte auf seinem Weg hinter den Verkaufstresen und fasste nach dem alten Schwert, das darunter lag. Der Mann streifte sich den Rafiksmantel von der Schultern und lief seiner Haustüre entgegen. '_Verbergt euch in der Masse_.' hallte es in Malik's plötzlich so klarem Kopf wider, als er sich seine weiße Kapuze überzog und auf die Straße hinaus stolperte. '_Seid diskret_.' Tief zog sich der aufgescheuchte Mann seine weite Kopfbedeckung in das Gesicht. Es mochte zwar Nacht und er in der Finsternis nicht leicht zu erkennen sein, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er _immer_ vorsichtig sein musste und Anonymität für seine Rolle als Assassine eines der höchsten Gebote war. Er würde es nicht brechen, er war dem Kredo treu.

**III**

Als der hetzende Malik das Dach über eine Leiter auf der Rückseite des Hauses betrat, lag der Novize flach auf seinem Rücken. Seine Arme schützend vor sich gestreckt und den Kopf abgewandt lag er unter dem Soldaten von gerade eben. Der Mann über ihm hatte dem wehrlosen Jungen einen Fuß auf die Brust gesetzt, um ihn daran zu hindern sich zu erheben und hatte ein ekelhaftes Grinsen im Gesicht.

Die berechnenden Augen des Rafiks wanderten zwischen dem armen Novizen und dem Wachmann hin und her, gen Boden, zur Dachkante, über den verloren gegangenen Assassinendolch am Holzgitterdach. Er schätzte, wägte ab. In Windeseile hatte er einen simplen Plan parat, dessen Umsetzung ihm vermutlich leicht fallen würde, denn der brutale Kerl der Stadtwache hatte ihnnoch nicht gesehen.

In dem Moment, in dem der widerliche Wachmann zustechen wollte, um das Leben des jungen Novizen zu beenden, hatte Malik sie beide bereits erreicht. Er holte weit aus und rammte dem Soldaten den Knauf seines Schwertes mit solch großer Wucht und laut scheppernd gegen den Metallhelm, dass der Fremde strauchelte und dabei fast über den Jungen am Boden stolperte. „Hoch!" herrschte der Rafik das Kind am Grund an, ohne es dabei anzusehen und wich einen weiten Ausfallschritt von dem benommenen Wachmann zurück. Er brachte sein langes Schwert dabei auf Distanz, um gleich effektiv zustechen zu können.

_Umdrehen_. Die Wache sollte sich umdrehen.

Und natürlich drehte sich der Kerl um, um verwirrt in die Richtung Maliks zu starren. Er erhob seine Waffe, doch der Kartograf war schneller und stieß zu. Malik spürte, wie seine scharfe Klinge auf harte Wirbel traf und sie durchtrennte, als er dem Fremden seine Schneide geradewegs in den Punkt zwischen Schlüsselbein und Kehlkopf rammte. Es knackte, der überrumpelte Soldat ließ sein Schwert fallen und ein Gurgeln folgte. Der Rafik zog seine Klinge ruckartig wieder aus dem erschlaffenden Körper des anderen, als der sterbende Körper hart auf dem Dach aufschlug und bemerkte mit Ärger in seinem Blick, dass der verängstigte Novize hinter ihm nicht mehr auf die Beine kam. Atemlos und mit großen Augen rutschte der Junge auf seinem Hinterteil zurück, um außer Reichweite zu sein. Denn der Kampf war noch nicht vorbei.

Malik würde das hier alleine – ohne die Hilfe seines verletzten Kameraden - zu Ende bringen müssen. _Verdammt_. Er trainierte zwar regelmäßig, doch es war nun ein knappes Jahr her, dass er tatsächlich gegen _reale_ Gegner gekämpft hatte... er wusste nicht, ob er wirklich gewinnen könnte, würden hier gleich noch mehrere Soldaten auftauchen.

Der Schwarzhaarige stieß zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen einen wütenden Laut aus und blickte beunruhigt um sich. Die beiden Schützen der benachbarten Dächer fehlten, womöglich waren sie soeben auf dem Weg hierher. Und um in das Haus des Rafiks zu fliehen war es zu spät; die Wachen wären mit Sicherheit eher hier angekommen, als Malik es geschafft hätte seinen jungen Bruder nach unten zu zerren.

Tatsächlich tauchten bald zwei weitere Soldaten auf dem Flachdach des Büros auf. „Noch einer!" keifte einer der Männer und stürzte völlig unüberlegt und mit erhobenem Streitkolben auf Malik zu. Die Augen des Rafiks verengten sich und er nahm einen sicheren Stand ein; sein Schwert hielt er seitlich neben sich gesenkt, um dem Wachmann die Illusion zu geben der Assassine sei völlig unvorbereitet und seine Deckung stünde offen.

Es funktionierte. Der Fremde zögerte nicht und dachte auch nicht wirklich an den Schutz seines Körpers; er wägte sich in Sicherheit und grinste in einer falschen Vorahnung des Sieges. Als er blindlings mit seiner Hiebwaffe zuschlug, duckte sich Malik zur Seite fort und bewegte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung hinter die Wache. Er musste sein Schwert für diesen überstürzt handelnden Idioten nicht verwenden, sondern einfach nur fest zutreten. Die Stiefelsohle des Rafiks traf den unteren Rücken des Soldaten schwer und brachte ihn dazu einige Schritte weit nach vorne zu straucheln – direkt auf die hohe Dachkante zu. Man sah wie der Fremde mit den Armen ruderte und dann plötzlich über die Kante hinaus stolperte; er schrie, dann war es still. Malik verzog sein Gesicht unter der weiten Kapuze. _Das_ war einfach gewesen.

„Keine Bewegung oder ich töte deinen Freund hier!" drohte der verbliebene Wachmann irgendwo hinter Malik laut und der Kartograf fuhr herum. Sein aufmerksamer Blick fiel auf den Gerüsteten, der den Novizen an der Kapuze erwischt hatte und ihm soeben sein Kurzschwert an die Kehle legte. Der Junge hatte die Augen in seinem vor Angst verzerrten Gesicht geschlossen und atmete stoßweise, seine Lippen formten leise, flehende Worte.

„Leg die Waffe fort, Assassine!"

Malik hob seine musternden, dunklen Augen wieder vom Jungen fort und dem aggressiven Soldaten entgegen, seine Miene versteinerte sich. Die Hand des 25-Jährigen umfasste den Griff seines Schwertes fest, als er sich im Geiste seine Chancen ausrechnete den Novizen zu erreichen, ehe ihm der Fremde den Hals aufgeschnitten hätte. Er... würde es nicht schaffen. Die Distanz zwischen ihnen war viel zu groß.

„Bist du nicht nur _behindert_ sondern taub auch noch? Weg mit der Waffe!" herrschte der Wachmann und Malik schluckte ob dieses Insults schwer.

„Ergib dich oder dein Freundchen hier hat gleich einen zweiten Mund!" In der Stimme des Kerls lag eiserne Entschlossenheit und Zuversicht, doch seine panischen Augen sprachen Anderes... er hatte Angst.

_Angst_. Ein kühles Lächeln verzog die trockenen Lippen Maliks dieser neuen Erkenntnis wegen, dann warf er sein Schwert mit einem Mal fort. Mit einem metallenen, lauten Klackern kam es schräg vor ihm am Flachdach auf und blieb liegen. Der Rafik erhob seine Hand in einer abwehrenden Geste der Fügsamkeit und erntete dafür einen erleichtert-überraschten Blick von der Wache vor sich. Der bedrohte Novize hatte eines seiner Augen einen Spalt weit geöffnet und starrte nun ebenso in seine Richtung; sein verständnisloser, panischer Blick sprach tausend Worte, als Malik zum Sprechen ansetzte „Gut, ihr habt gewonnen. Lasst den Jungen los.".

Der Soldat musterte den Assassinen - der soeben unerwarteterweise kapituliert hatte - skeptisch und lockerte seinen Griff an der grauen Kapuze des wimmernden Novizen etwas. Er ließ aber nicht von dem zitternden Jungen ab, senkte seine Klinge lediglich ein Stückchen.

Und dann stockte der Fremde aberplötzlich irritiert; er sah so aus, als habe er gerade etwas bemerkt, das ihm zuvor entgangen war und sein Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. „Du bist der Typ vom Markt heute Mittag!" schnappte der vor den Kopf gestoßene Wachmann und schien seiner Überraschung wegen völlig auf den jungen Mann in seiner Mangel zu vergessen.

Meister Tarek war Jenem wohl ein guter Mentor gewesen, denn der Novize erkannte seine einmalige Chance sofort und holte mit seinem Ellbogen aus, um damit blind - und in einer Hoffnung zu treffen - hinter sich zu stoßen. Der Soldat zuckte ächzend zurück, als der Junge hart gegen sein ungeschütztes Knie schlug und sich daraufhin aus dem Griff des Widersachers wand. Der Kleine tauchte förmlich unter der Klinge des Fremden hindurch und rollte sich fort, zur selben Zeit setzte sich auch Malik in Bewegung.

Malik hatte keine Zeit daran verschwendet sich nach seinem Schwert zu bücken, sondern war geradewegs auf den verwirrten Soldaten losgerannt. Trotzdem kam er zu spät. Der Andere riss seine Waffe hoch und Malik konnte den Novizen erschrocken aufschreien hören „Pass auf!".

Der Kartograf hastete – von sich aus gesehen - auf die rechte Seite des Soldaten und duckte sich dabei reflexartig und so knapp unter der fremden Schneide fort, dass er nur um eine Haaresbreite verfehlt wurde. Er hörte den Stahl an seinem Ohr vorbei sirren und glaubte, die Zeit finge in diesem Augenblick an langsamer zu laufen; der plötzliche Adrenalinschub trieb ihm einen kurzen Schwindel in den Kopf und er rang um Fassung.

Der Unbewaffnete hatte in seiner Hektik nicht bemerkt, dass der Gegner sein Schwert linkshändig führte und dessen weite Schläge somit genau seitenverkehrt liefen, als die gewohnten Hiebe seiner Kameraden. Ein dummer, dummer _Novizenfehler_. Malik wäre gerade fast schnurstracks in die scharfe Klinge seines Widersachers gelaufen anstatt auf dessen offene Seite auszuweichen.

Es war ungewohnt gegen einen Linkshänder zu kämpfen, der Assassine musste umdenken. Und zwar _schnell_.

Wieder fuhr er zu seinem Gegner herum, stand nun auf selber Höhe neben ihm. Er konnte sein eigenes Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hören und ballte die Hand zur Faust. Schwer atmend trat der Rafik einen Schritt weit zurück, änderte seine Körperauslagerung und holte Schwung.

Getrieben von Angst sah der überrumpelte Soldat zu dem weiß Gekleideten zu seiner Linken und wollte dazu ansetzen mit seinem kunstvoll verzierten Schwertknauf zuzuschlagen. Doch dieses Mal war Malik schneller. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand rasch unter den starken Schwertarm des Mannes neben sich und hakte sich ein bevor er sich vom Boden abstieß. Seine Hand krallte sich fest an das Gliedmaß des Anderen, an groben Stoff, Leder und die Haut darunter, und er rollte sich schwungvoll und mit dem Rücken voran über den des anderen Mannes ab. Der Arm des Soldaten wurde durch dieses plötzliche Manöver knackend herumgerissen und der Mann stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. Der Kartograf lies nicht los, als seine Füße wieder festen Grund berührten und beugte sich ein Stückchen nach vorn; durch das aufgebaute Momentum, wurde der schwere Körper des Anderen wuchtig über ihn hinweg geworfen und landete hart am Boden. Dies alles geschah binnen weniger Sekunden.

Ein prüfender Blick und der eilige Malik setzte sich auf den Rücken des nun flach am Dach Liegenden, um ihn im Schach zu halten. Dessen Arm hielt er noch immer fest, verdrehte ihn weiter und hoffte darauf, dass der Wachmann sein Kurzschwert endlich losließ. Doch der Fremde verkrampfte seine zitternden Finger verzweifelt und in der vergeblichen Hoffnung überleben zu können; er dachte offenbar nicht daran seine Waffe fallen zu lassen.

„Lasst los." forderte Malik kühl und sein Griff um den Unterarm seines Gegners verstärkte sich. Der am Bauch liegende Soldat befolgte diesen Befehl nicht, sondern keuchte nur einen Fluch hervor.

„Loslassen." wiederholte der Schwarzhaarige trocken als er am Arm zog. Der fremde Mann fing an zu jammern und Malik zu beschimpfen, als er seine Finger endlich etwas entspannte und das schartige Schwert seinem Griff entglitt. Der Assassine zeigte sich unberührt und wusste auf die derben Schimpfwörter, die der Kerl am Boden von sich gab, nur eine Antwort: „Sterbt mit Würde oder tut es ohne.".

„_Würde_? Du verdammter Arsch! Majd Addin wird dich töten! Dich und dein ganzes, verfluchtes Pack! Er wird euch allesamt in die Dschahannam schicken. Und ihr werdet dort verrotten und bis ans Ende eurer Tage die schlimmsten Qualen leiden!"

„Verzweifeltes Bellen eines sterbenden Hundes."  
„Fick dich! Fick dich und deine Mutter, du Krüppel!"

Wenige Herzschläge später brachte die Klinge des Soldaten seinem Besitzer einen schnellen Tod.

**IV**

Meister Tarek war tot. Eine Nachricht, die der Novize mit Tränen in den graublauen Augen hervor wisperte, als ihm Malik ein Glas Wasser in die Hände drückte. Mehr hatte er bisher nicht aus dem Jungen mit den zerzausten, dunkelbraunen Haaren herausgebracht, er stand ganz offensichtlich unter Schock.

„Ganz ruhig. Du hast dich tapfer geschlagen." ermunterte der Rafik den Anderen, als er ihm eine dicke Baumwolldecke um die schmalen Schultern legte und ihn dazu aufforderte sich auf die bunten Kissen im geschlossenen Vordach zu setzen. Der schniefende Novize hinkte und seine Robe war auf der rechten Seite etwas aufgerissen und blutig. Auch seine Schulter sah mitgenommen aus, er war blass und zitterte... doch er schwebte nicht in Lebensgefahr.

„Wie heißt du?" Malik legte ein paar saubere Tücher, ein Fläschchen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit darin und ein Bündel Bandagen neben dem bibbernden Novizen ab und ging vor ihm in die Hocke.

„Ka- Karim." eine Träne rollte über die Wange des jungen Mannes - der eher noch Kind war als erwachsen - hinab und zog dabei einen schmalen Rinnsal durch den Staub an dessen gebräunter Haut. Der Kartograf legte seine Hand in einer tröstenden Geste auf den Kopf des Anderen.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du hierher gekommen bist, um deine Prüfung abzulegen, Karim."

Der Junge nickte hastig und sah endlich von seinem Wasserglas auf. Völlig verunsichert blickte er dem ihm fremden Rafik – den er vorhin noch für einen der Meisterassassinen gehalten hatte - entgegen.

„Was willst du einmal werden? Weißt du das schon?" Malik musterte den Novizen vor sich etwas unschlüssig. Er wusste nicht wie er das Alter Karims einschätzen sollte... er hatte zwar einen niederen Rang innerhalb der Bruderschaft, doch er war relativ groß. Hätte er nicht solch ein... mädchenhaftes, kindliches Gesicht besessen, hätte Malik ihn auf höchstens 16 geschätzt. Es war ungewohnt, dass ein Bursche in diesem Alter noch keine Anzeichen von Bartwuchs zeigte oder mit keiner allmählich tiefer werdenden Stimme vor sich hin krächzte.

„Wie alt bist du?"

„17."

Malik verschluckte sich beinahe und stutzte, bekam seinen Ausdruck aber sofort wieder in den Griff und räusperte sich. Novize Karim schien in allen Dingen ein Spätzünder zu sein. Und vermutlich war er auch erst in einem höheren Alter in die Bruderschaft gekommen anstatt in sie hineingeboren zu werden... doch die Fragestunde danach konnte warten. Im Moment hatten andere Dinge Priorität.

„Mhm. Ich würde mir deine Wunde gerne ansehen." setzte Malik fort und deutete an Karim's blutende, linke Seite. Der Junge nickte daraufhin nur wieder und löste seinen schmalen Gürtel, um sich die weiße Tunika hochzuziehen – und das gerade einmal so weit, dass der Schnitt an seinem Körper zu sehen war. Der Rafik runzelte die Stirn über dieses beschämte Verhalten, sagte jedoch nichts und ging ans Werk.

Karim zuckte immer wieder zusammen und weinte leise, als Malik seine blutende Wunde desinfizierte und ihm daraufhin etwas umständlich eine Bandage um die Mitte wickelte „Der Schnitt ist nicht tief, Glück gehabt. Hältst du bitte einmal das andere Ende der Binde? Danke...".

Hatte Malik vorhin gerade noch geglaubt, Karim sei einfach nur schüchtern, so hielt er den Novizen spätestens _jetzt_ für... eigenartig. Der besorgte Rafik hatte sich die Schulter des Jungen ansehen wollen und ihn darum gebeten sich doch das dreckige Oberteil auszuziehen. Doch der Jüngere war fast schon panisch abgewichen und hatte den Kopf mit den etwas zu langen Haaren heftig geschüttelt. Eine befremdliche Situation, die den Älteren nun dazu brachte verdattert inne zu halten und... die ihm Erinnerungen an den jungen Altaïr in den Schädel zwängte.

Hatte Al-Mualim etwa-... nein. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Tarek vielleicht? Nein, niemals, er war ein guter Mann gewesen...

Dennoch achtete Malik penibel darauf auf die Intimsphäre des verstörten Novizen vor sich zu achten und ihm nicht zu nahe zu treten. Abwehrend hob er die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf „Alles in Ordnung. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um deine Schulter, Karim. Du blutest.". Der Rafik sprach ruhig und zwang sich zu einem knappen Lächeln „Ich werde dich nicht anfassen. Aber man muss danach sehen. In Ordnung?".

„Nein. Es... es ist alles okay. Es tut nur ein kleines Bisschen weh."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht."

Zwischen den Kartografen und den schniefenden Novizen drängte sich eine betretene Stille, doch war sie für den Jüngeren beistimmt _bei Weitem_ schlimmer als für Malik. Letzterer gab nach, erhob sich schließlich und wurde dafür mit verunsichertem Blick bedacht. „Ich werde etwas zu essen machen, du musst hungrig sein. Die Bandagen lasse ich dir da, sehe bitte selbst nach deiner Schulter, ja?" ein wenig sprachlos nickte der Junge am Boden, dann verließ der Rafik den kleinen, düsteren Garten und ließ das angeschlagene Küken für eine Weile alleine.


	10. Alte Gewohnheiten

**ACHTUNG! Triggerwarnung: moderat beschriebener sexueller Missbrauch in 300 von 5300 Wörtern**

* * *

Mit einer großen, vergilbten Papierrolle unter dem Arm und einem alten Buch in der Hand eilte Malik die alte, abgetretene Steintreppe zum ersten Obergeschoss nach oben; mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen im Gesicht nahm er dabei gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal. Die beiden spitz zulaufenden Schöße seiner weißen Robe flatterten dabei hinter ihm her wie Schwalbenschwänze und das gleichmäßige, metallene Geklacker seiner Ausrüstung begleitete ihn.

Der hastende junge Mann erntete einen tadelnden Blick von einer der vermummten Wachen, als er das Stockwerk, in dem die Soldaten Masyafs untergebracht waren, betrat. Zehn Zimmer fanden auf dieser Ebene Platz, je nachdem wie groß jedes von ihnen war, war es jeweils mit zwei bis vier Betten bestückt.

Es war angenehm nicht mehr als Novize in den großen Schlafsälen übernachten zu müssen, denn wenn man älter wurde, fing man an Wert auf etwas Privatsphäre und Ruhe nach dem harten Training zu legen. Nicht, dass die spartanischen Zimmer hier oben sehr viel davon boten, doch es war angenehmer von drei - mehr oder weniger - erwachsenen Kriegern gestört zu werden als von 11 anderen, schnatternden Kindern. Und Malik war kein Kind mehr. Er war nun 18, hatte heute Geburtstag. Und genau deswegen hatte er zwei Tage lang frei bekommen, um sich seine Zeit nach Belieben vertreiben zu können. Eine willkommene Abwechslung in dem, von eiserner Disziplin, Schulungen und hartem Kampf geprägtem Alltag eines jugendlichen Assassinen.

Der Schwarzhaarige atmete ein paar Mal tief ein uns aus, denn er war ganz schön außer Puste, und ließ seinen munteren Blick durch das Vierbettzimmer streifen, das er sich mit Rauf, Altaïr und Wajd teilte. Nur einer seiner drei Kameraden war anwesend – zusammen mit einem aufgeweckten Jungen, der eigentlich nicht in in dieses Zimmer gehörte, doch den man fast jeden Tag hier oben sah.

„Bruder!" tönte eine nur allzu vertraute - im Stimmbruch wie ein rostiges Ofenrohr klingende - Stimme und Malik ließ beinahe sein dunkel gebundenes Buch fallen, als ihm Kadar um den Hals fiel „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Wo warst du denn?". Malik erwiderte die Umarmung des Jüngeren sofort herzlich – und so gut es mit einer gerollten Karte unter dem Arm und einem dicken Buch in der Hand eben ging – und blickte über die Schulter des Novizen hinweg zu Rauf, der sich soeben von seinem Bett erhoben hatte. Der andere Assassine nickte ihm mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht zu.

„Spazieren. Und in der Bibliothek." antwortete Malik dem aufgedrehten Kadar, als ihn jener an den Schultern erfasste und etwas von sich drückte, um das Geburtstagskind ansehen zu können. In diesem Augenblick fiel Malik einmal wieder auf wie groß er selbst geworden war; der Novize vor ihm war mit seinen 15 Jahren fast um einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als er.

„'Spazieren und in der Bibliothek.'?" wiederholte Rauf Malik's vorangegangene Worte ungläubig und lachte verhalten in sich hinein „Andere vertreiben sich ihren 18. Geburtstag auf ganz _andere_ Art und Weise.". Ein vielsagender Unterton lag in der neckenden Stimme des Älteren, als er diese Worte von sich gab und ein schiefes Grinsen kräuselte seine Lippen. Malik fühlte wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen stieg, doch er rollte nur mit den Augen während ihn der freudige Kadar wieder losließ. Der Novize schenkte dem 22-jährigen Rauf einen naiv fragenden Blick, doch der Mann winkte nur schmunzelnd ab.

„Ich nutze meine Zeit lieber _sinnvoll_, Rauf." Malik trat vor seine Schlafstätte und legte Buch und Papierrolle darauf ab. Der Assassine warf dem Älteren währenddessen einen mehrdeutigen Schulterblick zu und sah in seinem Augenwinkel, dass Kadar anfing in einer fleckigen Tasche zu wühlen, die er offenbar mitgebracht hatte. Malik verkniff sich ein erleichtertes Seufzen und dankte Allah im Geiste dafür, dass sein kleiner Bruder solch eine... unstete Aufmerksamkeit besaß und nicht nachhakte. Er hatte ja schon befürchtet, der Novize würde ihn fragen was Rauf gerade gemeint hatte.

„'Sinnvoll' ist so ein dehnbarer Begriff, Bruder." gab Rauf amüsiert von sich als nun auch er näher kam, um Malik freundschaftlich auf die Schulter zu klopfen und sie zu drücken „Alles Gute, alter Mann.".

„'Alter Mann'? Sagt der Richtige." lachte Malik, doch nickte daraufhin anerkennend - obwohl er sich wünschte, er wäre in diesem Moment mit dem quirligen Kadar alleine. Sein kleiner Bruder war noch solch ein Kind, es war angenehm einen naiven Novizen wie ihn bei sich zu haben; besonders heute. Rauf war nun nämlich schon der Vierte, der ihn auf '_Dinge die man an seinem 18. Geburtstag tat_' ansprach.

Die meisten Brüder gingen an diesem freien Tag feiern. Sie ließen es sich bei gutem Essen in den nahen Gasthäusern gut gehen und die, deren Glauben es zuließ, betranken sich ordentlich. Es blieb aber nicht nur beim Essen und Trinken. Viele Brüder Masyafs sahen es als eine Art... Brauch an an ihrem 18. Geburtstag ein Freudenhaus zu besuchen, denn in ihren Augen war man erst dann ein richtiger Mann, wenn man mit einer Frau geschlafen hatte.

Malik hielt nichts von alldem. Doch nicht, weil er etwa verklemmt war oder Angst hatte, nein, sondern weil er diese intimen Erfahrungen bereits gemacht hatte. Er war hinsichtlich dessen ein Frühzünder, so schien es.

Drei, vier Mal hatte er sich im vergangenen Jahr mit Ayla, einem recht hübschen Mädchen aus dem Dorf, getroffen. Für Leute wie diese Händlertochter waren die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft so etwas wie Helden; strahlende und unnahbare Retter in weiß. Natürlich hatte sie sich Hals über Kopf in Malik verliebt, als dieser sie vor einer stinkenden Diebesbande gerettet hatte und sie hatte sich dafür nur zu gerne _erkenntlich_ gezeigt. Das Ganze war etwas gewesen das... eben passiertwar und an dem der Assassine recht schnell das Interesse verloren hatte.

Ayla hatte einen ganz schönen Aufstand gemacht, als Malik ihr erklärt hatte, dass er sie nicht heiraten – und schon recht keine Kinder mit ihr – wolle. Er hatte die Bruderschaft und seine Pflichten als dumme Ausrede benutzt, obwohl es durchaus Assassinen mit Familien gab – Asche auf sein Haupt! – und das zeternde Mädchen hatte es aufgegeben dem 'Mann ihrer Träume' hinterherzurennen. Zum Glück.

Der damals so unerfahrene Mann hatte den Sex mit einer Frau zwar als ganz nett empfunden, doch er hatte nie verstanden warum all seine Brüder so von diesem Thema schwärmten und oftmals gar nicht aufhörten von langen Beinen und Brüsten zu sprechen. Malik interessierten die schlanken Frauenkörper mit ihren weichen Rundungen, die Finger mit den langen Nägeln und die glänzenden, langen Haare nicht. Er fand keinen Gefallen daran, fand sie langweilig und es reizte ihn nicht wirklich mit Mädchen zu schlafen; da konnten sie noch so hübsch aussehen. Und ehrlich gesagt-... wenn er an gewisse Schäferstündchen zurückdachte, dann hatte er sie irgendwie auf eine ganz groteske Art und Weise eklig gefunden und sich elend gefühlt... also hinterher. Er hatte keine wirkliche Ahnung warum und wollte es auch nicht wissen.

Nein, er musste an seinem Geburtstag in kein Bordell gehen. Feiern okay, doch von Frauen hatte er die Schnauze erst mal voll.

„Schau!" Kadar, der plötzlich wieder vor Malik sprang und dabei aufgeregt auf und ab hüpfte, riss den Älteren aus seinen Gedanken. Er hielt ihm eine Zeichnung unter die Nase, die er höchstwahrscheinlich selbst angefertigt hatte, denn der Junge war richtig begabt, wenn es um das Zeichnen und Malen ging „Das hier ist für dich! Zum Geburtstag!".

Malik betrachtete das Bild in den dreckigen Händen seines Bruders und ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Züge. Der Jüngere hatte ein Bild gemalt, in dem sie beide im Zentrum standen. Jeder in seiner Uniform und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Bunte Blumen zierten die Ecken des Bildes und irgendwo im Hintergrund stand ein vereinfachter Heuwagen, aus dem eine Karikatur eines grimmigen Kopfes mit Assassinenkapuze hervor sah. Malik verkniff sich ein Auflachen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er die Zeichnung entgegennahm und auf den Heuwagen deutete „Wer ist das da hinten?".

„Altaïr." antwortete Kadar bestimmt und kratzte sich am Kinn „Ich wollte zuerst nur uns beide zeichnen, weil wir uns gern haben und die allerbesten Brüder sind. Aber du hast Altaïr auch gern und deswegen hab ich ihn auch gemalt. Er hat nicht mehr so richtig drauf gepasst, drum hab ich ihn halt in den Heuhaufen im Hintergrund gesteckt. Weil er versteckt sich immer und schaut andauernd so finster. Aber ich weiß, dass er gar nicht so ist... letztens hat er mir den Rest seines Frühstücks gegeben, weil er nicht aufessen wollte und sogar ein bisschen gelächelt. Ich find ihn nett. Obwohl er immer so böse schaut.". Dies war nun der Punkt, an dem Rauf anfing schallend und in seiner warmherzigen Art und Weise zu lachen und auch Malik grinste überaus erheitert vor sich hin als er seinen kleinen Bruder an sich drückte „Danke Kadar.".

Er war ja schon gespannt was '_der grimmige Assassine aus dem Heuwagen_' zu der Zeichnung sagen würde. Bestimmt würde er sein Messer zücken und loslaufen, um den Künstler-Novizen kaltblütig zu ermorden.

**I**

Malik verbrachte den Tag damit über der detaillierten Karte der Umgebung Masyafs, die er sich mit auf das Zimmer genommen hatte, zu brüten und sich all die Wege und Berge darauf einzuprägen. Es faszinierte ihn wie genau die Kartografen diese überaus nützlichen Schätze anfertigten, er fand nur sehr selten kleine Fehler in den Zeichnungen. Vielleicht sollte er ja damit anfangen diese Mängel auszubessern oder in seiner Freizeit gar selbst Karten zu zeichnen?

Er kam auf seinen Missionen viel herum und hatte Unmengen an Zeit, wenn er sich innerhalb der ruhigen vier Wände der Büroleiter in den Städten ausruhte. Warum also nicht an Landkarten arbeiten? So weit er wusste, war der betagte Rafik in Jerusalem sogar recht bewandert in dieser Kunst. Er musste ihn einmal danach fragen, vielleicht war er dazu bereit sein Wissen zu teilen...

Malik saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf seinem Bett und las im Kerzenschein einen recht trockenen Text über die Beinarbeit im waffenlosen Nahkampf. Nachdem der laute Kadar und Rauf das Zimmer verlassen hatten – der Novize hatte Bettruhe und der Ältere musste heute Nacht vor den Toren Masyafs Wache halten – war der 18-Jährige nun alleine. Sein Zimmergenosse Wajd war zur Zeit in Damaskus unterwegs und Altaïr war schon seit vorgestern Morgen unauffindbar. Das war mit dem sprunghaften Adler immer so; er sagte nur selten wo er hin ging und es war gewöhnlich, dass er manchmal nächtelang fort blieb. Vielleicht arbeitete er als rechte Hand und Ziehsohn Al-Mualims ja an irgendwelchen geheimen Projekten oder hatte gar eine Freundin.

Malik erwischte sich dabei Letzteres als ein wenig... befremdlich und beklemmend zu empfinden. Er konnte es sich zwar nicht vorstellen, dass jemand wie _Altaïr_ jemals ein nettes Mädchen abbekommen würde, doch nur einmal angenommen-... es würde den Schwarzhaarigen stören. Aber so richtig. Er konnte es sich nicht genau erklären, doch er wäre wohl ziemlich eifersüchtig. Genauso eifersüchtig wie auf Abbas. Altaïr hing sehr oft mit diesem hohlen Kerl herum; sie waren beide in die Bruderschaft hineingeboren worden und seit dem Kleinkindalter miteinander befreundet, da auch ihre Väter Umar und Ahmad gut miteinander ausgekommen waren. Die beiden jungen Männer gingen auch heute noch durch dick und dünn, waren nicht nur Brüder im Sinne des Kredos sondern - wohl oder übel - auch Brüder im Geiste. Sie trainierten häufig miteinander und saßen beim Essen im Speisesaal immer zusammen, um über das Führen von Schwertern oder Ähnliches zu fachsimpeln. Natürlich bezogen sie Malik dabei mit ein wenn es ging, doch er fühlte sich immer so wie das dritte Rad am Wagen. Er hasste es. Und er hasste es, dass er überhaupt so dachte. Er grübelte viel zu oft und zu lange darüber nach und es verwirrte ihn.

Zum Glück – oder vielleicht auch zu seinem Leidwesen – betrat der, über den sich Malik einmal wieder den Kopf zerbrach, den fahl erleuchteten Raum sehr bald. Altaïr bewegte sich dermaßen leise, dass man ihn gar nicht kommen hörte; Malik hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie er die schwere Eingangstür geöffnet hatte. Oder war er wie so oft durch das große Fenster herein gekommen? Knapp unter dessen Sims befanden sich nämlich ein kleiner Vorsprung und einige, aus der Mauer herausragende Steine. Wenn man einmal herausgefunden hatte wie, dann war es einfach an der Festungsmauer herauf- oder hinabzuklettern.

Aber wie dem auch sei. Der Adler befand sich nun im Zimmer; der flackernde Kerzenschein warf ein warmes Licht auf seine lange, weiße Robe und durchdrang den Schatten, den ihm seine Kapuze auf die Augen warf, beinahe. Altaïr hielt inne und ließ seinen verborgenen Blick auf den geistesabwesenden Malik sinken.

Der Lesende erschrak erst Momente später; an dem Punkt an dem er bemerkte, dass plötzlich noch jemand im Zimmer stand und atmete erleichtert aus, als er realisierte mit wem er es zu tun hatte.

„Altaïr. Sieht man dich auch mal wieder." murmelte Malik knapp, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann aber wieder auf das Schriftwerk in seinen Händen als der Andere nichts entgegnete. Er war seiner vorigen Gedanken wegen ein klein wenig... wütend. Auf Abbas, Altaïr und sich selber; er wollte gerade nicht reden und sich lieber seinen Buchstaben widmen bevor es noch zu einer sinnlosen, aufgebauschten Zankerei kam. So gut sich 'der Sohn von Niemandem' und er verstanden, so neigten sie auch dazu sehr schnell miteinander zu streiten und sich laut anzubrüllen. Emotionen kochten viel zu rasant hoch zwischen ihnen... und meistens lag dies am sensiblen Malik.

Altaïr war wohl müde und so wie sein Zimmergenosse etwas mürrisch, er schwieg ebenfalls und wendete sich ab. Man hörte wie sich der Assassine seiner Ausrüstung entledigte, Schwert, Wurfmesser und den breiten Waffengürtel achtlos auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Doch er ließ sich danach nicht etwa nieder oder ging hinaus, um sich eine Waschschüssel oder etwas zu Essen zu holen, sondern drehte seinen bedeckten Kopf wieder seinem lesenden Zimmergenossen zu. Malik konnte die beiden goldenen Augen förmlich auf sich ruhen spüren und sah ganz vorsichtig von seiner Lektüre auf.

Als Altaïr dann plötzlich auf Malik zuhielt, wankte er ein wenig, so als wäre er betrunken oder hätte einen Schlag auf seinen Kopf abbekommen. Was war los? War er verletzt? Er blutete nicht.

Skeptisch betrachtete der Jüngere den Adler von der Seite, als sich jener zu seiner Rechten niederließ und mit dem Rücken voran an die Wand sank, an der die Schlafmöglichkeit stand. Malik klappte sein altes Buch zu und in seinen Ausdruck legte sich Verwirrung. Der Assassine mit der weiten, aufgezogenen Kapuze sah ein wenig verloren vor sich hin und umklammerte seine angezogenen Knie.

„... Altaïr?" Malik runzelte die Stirn und spürte wie sich eine ganz üble Vorahnung in seinem Innern breit machte; er wurde nervös. Eine kribbelnde Unruhe verspannte ihn, zerrte ein wenig an seinem flauen Magen „Bruder, alles in Ordnung?". Der Besorgte realisierte in diesem heiklen Moment zunächst gar nicht, dass er flüsterte.

Der Mann neben ihm atmete tief aus und anstatt zu antworten sank er mit seiner Schulter voran an seinen Freund. Schwer und verkrampft lastete Altaïr's Körper an Malik's Seite; ein stummer und... eigentlich gewohnter Hilferuf, der zwar nicht mehr so oft kam, doch wenn, dann wusste der 18-Jährige _wieso_.

Das hier erklärte dann wohl auch die lange Abwesenheit, die unsicheren Blicke und das Getaumel seines Kumpanen.

Malik legte sein Buch rasch und beiläufig beiseite, um die Hände frei zu haben und wendete sich dem benommenen Assassinen bei sich am harten Bett zu. Altaïr hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt und schien Probleme damit zu haben gerade zu sitzen, er streckte eine seiner Hände nach dem Jüngeren aus und seine Schultern bebten etwas „Mal...".

„Oh nein..." stöhnte der Jüngere der beiden und war froh darüber, dass der neugierige Wajd und Rauf, der immer dumme Anspielungen machen musste, heute Nacht nicht hier waren. Er legte eine seiner Hände achtsam auf den Rücken Altaïr's und lud ihn somit dazu ein ein wenig schützende Nähe bei seinem vertrauten Freund zu suchen.

Das Gesicht des sofort näher Rutschenden grub sich daraufhin in Malik's Halsbeuge und er verkrallte sich im Stoff dessen leichter Schlafbekleidung. Malik legte seine Arme um den Älteren und drückte ihn an sich, schmiegte sich mit der Wange an die weiße, zitternde Kapuze. Der Stoff von Altaïrs Robe roch... nach Räucherwerk und eigenartig süßlich; nur langsam schwante ihm, dass sein Freund unter einer Droge stehen musste. Er hatte nämlich schon einmal so gerochen, damals war er zuvor auch tagelang fort gewesen.

„Altaïr?"

Der Braunhaarige seufzte leise und Malik fühlte dessen warmen Atem an seinem Nacken vorbei streifen. Er erschauderte und fühlte, wie eine Gänsehaut seine kleinen Körperhärchen aufstellte. Beinahe hätte er Altaïr wieder von sich fort gedrückt, doch er ermahnte sich zur Ruhe.

„Altaïr. Wo warst du die letzten drei Tage über?"

„Mission..."  
„Hast du irgendein Mittel genommen oder geraucht?"  
„Mhm."

Malik zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte sein Haupt leicht „Du bist ein Depp, Ibn-La'Ahad. Warum hast du das schon wieder getan?". Lange kam keine Antwort, doch dann murmelte der zusammengekauerte, viel zu zutrauliche Assassine in den Armen des Schwarzhaarigen weiter.

„Wollte nicht töten..."

„Wie jetzt?"

„Al-Mualim wollte versuchen-"

Der Jüngere brauchte ein paar Wimpernschläge, um zu realisieren, was der Andere meinen könnte. Dann holte er aber empört Luft „Der Meister hat dich unter Drogen gesetzt, damit du jemanden tötest?"

„... Wajd."

Malik zuckte zusammen und stutzte, seine Lippen standen vor Irritation einen Spalt weit offen. Über Altraïr's verhüllten Kopf blickte er der dunklen Wand entgegen. Wajd..? Altaïr hatte ihren Zimmerkameraden und Freund töten müssen? Wieso? Warum sollte Al-Mualim so etwas wollen?

„Wa-warum...? Altaïr. Warum?"

Doch der Angesprochene hustete nur ein kehliges, widerliches Husten. Seine Lungen rebellierten wohl ein wenig aufgrund des Rauchs, den er hatte einatmen müssen und der entrüstete Malik entschloss sich dazu seine Fragerei hinten anzustellen. Er biss sich mit bitterem Gesicht und in ungläubiger Trauer über Wajd's Ableben auf die Unterlippe. Seine zittrigen Finger wanderten beruhigend über den Rücken Altaïrs.

Wen sollte man von den Beteiligten nun als den Armen bezeichnen? Wajd? Oder dessen zum Töten gezwungenen Mörder? Oh, Malik glaubte es kaum...

„Wird schon wieder... alles gut." log der Schwarzhaarige, als er der weißen Kapuze vor sich einen brüderlichen Kuss aufhauchte und darauf hoffte, dass sich Altaïr nicht auch noch übergab.

Viele Mitglieder der Bruderschaft konsumierten ab und an Haschisch; durch diese Art von Tradition hatte die berüchtigte Organisation auch ihren Namen erhalten. Viele rauchten es als Alkoholersatz und um nach einer schlimmen Mission etwas Ruhe in einem tranceähnlichen Zustand zu finden. Doch dass jemand durch diese Droge zu einer nahezu willenlosen Puppe des Großmeisters gemacht werden würde... das war Malik neu. Es erschien ihm so... so falsch. So surreal.

„Altaïr. Hat Al-Mualim wieder _damit_ angefangen?"

Ein Kopfschütteln.

„Geschlagen?"

Der schwer atmende Adler nickte. Und Malik biss die Kiefer zusammen, merkte gar nicht, wie fest er seinen Freund soeben an sich presste.

Es war nun schon eine ganze Weile her, seit ihm Altaïr erzählt hatte, was Al-Mualim mit ihm gemacht hatte, als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war. Warum er nicht alleine hatte schlafen können, in sein Bett gemacht und immer so viel geweint hatte. Der Meister hatte ihn... sexuell missbraucht, um ihn gefügig zu machen und ihn damit darauf zu trainieren psychische sowie körperliche Pein auszuhalten und zu ignorieren. Dessen Meinung nach hielt man angeblich alles aus, wenn man einmal _so etwas_ durchgestanden hatte.

Der junge, sich leise räuspernde Mann hier hatte Malik alles geschildert; unter bitteren Tränen hatte er erklärt, wie Al-Mualim ihn an den Haaren gepackt und vornüber auf seinen Tisch mit der großen Landkarte gedrückt hatte. So oft, dass Altaïr auch heute noch jedes Detail darauf auswendig kannte. Wie er ihn genommen hatte als wäre er eine Frau; so unvorsichtig und grob, dass Altaïr manchmal sogar Blut an den Beinen nach unten und in die Stiefel gelaufen war. Er hatte nicht weinen oder gar schreien dürfen, sonst hatte ihn der Meister mit seinem Stock geschlagen oder ihn sogar mit dem Kopf voran in einen Zuber voll mit eiskaltem Wasser gehalten. Altaïr wäre dabei fast einmal ertrunken; man hatte seinen bewusstlosen, triefend nassen Körper zum Arzt gebracht und behauptet, er wäre in den Fluss nahe des Dorfes gefallen.

Doch Malik wusste es besser. Malik wusste, warum Altaïr auch mit 18 noch hin und wieder völlig neben sich stand, immer solch ein übertrieben sexuelles und kokettes Verhalten zeigte, dem Meister blind gehorchte oder sich davor sträubte in die Nähe von Gewässern zu gehen.

Das Ganze hatte irgendwann vor zwei, drei Jahren aufgehört. Altaïr war nachts nur mehr selten zu seinem Freund unter die Bettdecke gekrochen, hatte stattdessen angefangen kaum mehr Emotionen zu zeigen. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos geworden und er für die Meisten unnahbar.

Seit sie nach ihrer Beförderung in das neue Zimmer gekommen waren – zuerst der Adler, Malik erst ein paar Wochen später - war es nie mehr passiert, dass Altaïr nächtlichen Schutz unter einer fremden Decke gesucht hatte... denn es ging eben einfach nicht, dass zwei erwachsene Männer zusammen in einem Bett schliefen. Es sorgte für üble Gerüchte und dumme Missverständnisse und am Ende wurde man noch der Unzucht beschuldigt. Es war verboten als Mann mit einem anderen Mann etwas... etwas zu _haben_. Sex mit oder Liebe zu einem Gleichgeschlechtlichen wurde überall mit dem Tode bestraft; man wurde in aller Öffentlichkeit bespuckt, beschimpft und hingerichtet - gesteinigt oder gehängt - wenn man diese illegalen Dinge praktizierte.

In Masyaf galt diese Todesstrafe zwar nicht, denn hier glaubten die Leute an alle möglichen Gottheiten und hatten verschiedene und sehr offene Weltanschauungen, doch man würde bestimmt trotzdem schief angesehen oder gesellschaftlich ausgeschlossen werden.

Und darum-... ach, es gehörte sich für einen Mann einfach nicht etwas mit einem anderen Mann anzufangen. Eine Tatsache, die Malik nicht so ganz verstand, doch hinnahm; und Eine, die ihn irgendwie... unwohl stimmte. Denn er hatte da so eine kleine _Befürchtung_, über die er es nicht einmal wagte nachzudenken.

„Willst du etwas trinken? Ich habe einen Krug mit Wasser da." Malik löste die Umarmung um seinen ruhiger werdenden Freund allmählich wieder, glaubte sich daran zu erinnern, dass Altaïr nach seinem letzten Konsum von Drogen unglaublichen Durst gehabt hatte. Doch der Adler schüttelte seinen schweren Kopf nur etwas träge und blieb an den Schwarzhaarigen gelehnt sitzen.

„Mhm, dann leg dich hin, Altaïr. Du solltest versuchen zu schlafen, okay?" Malik wollte den Anderen von sich drücken, doch jener zeigte sich äußerst unkooperativ und hielt sich weiterhin an der weißen Tunika seines Freundes fest. Der Jüngere fühlte sich im Moment wie ein Stück Treibholz, an dem man sich festklammern musste, um nicht zu... um nicht zu ertrinken. _Altaïr konnte nicht schwimmen._

„Altaïr..." gab der junge Mann in einem bittenden Tonfall von sich und seufzte entnervt. „Schau, du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen, du musst dich nur hinlegen. Ich gehe derweil einfach in Deines. Du musst nicht einmal mehr aufstehen." diese erklärenden Worte schmeckten bitter in Malik's Mund. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde er den Benommenen im Stich lassen, wenn er ihn hier alleine im kalten Bett liegen ließ. Doch es ging nicht anders. Was sollte Rauf bloß denken, wenn er den Raum frühmorgens betrat und sie beide zusammen unter einer Decke sah?

Niemand der gerade Anwesenden hier hatte zweifelhafte, mehrdeutige Gedanken dabei... also... also _nicht wirklich_... doch es ging nicht. Es ging einfach nicht.

„Nein..." Altaïr's heisere Stimme klang brüchig und so verunsichert, wie man sie nur selten zu hören bekam „Bleib.". Malik schluckte schwer und wagte es nicht auf diese verzweifelte Bitte hin etwas zu entgegnen oder sie dem Anderen gar abzuschlagen. Sein labiler Freund weinte zwar nicht mehr ungehalten herum oder schrie vor Angst, so wie er es als Kind immer getan hatte, doch seine goldbraunen, verklärten Augen sahen gerade genauso... ängstlich zu Malik auf, wie sie es damals immer getan hatten. Dem Jüngeren war noch nie aufgefallen, dass Altaïr solch lange, dunkle Wimpern hatte...

„Bleib, Mal..." flüsterte der Adler flehentlich hervor und in dieser Sekunde waren die Bedenken des - in seinen Prinzipien wankenden - Angesprochenen für wenige schnelle Herzschläge lange wie fortgeblasen. Er starrte seinem blassen Freund wie überwältigt entgegen und wagte es kaum zu atmen, er suchte nach Worten und leckte sich die trockenen Lippen, um sie zu befeuchten.

„Äh." mehr brachte der gebannte Malik zunächst nicht heraus; er fühlte wie in seinem Innern gerade irgendetwas bröckelte.

Konnte sein Herz denn bitte aufhören so unkontrolliert schnell zu klopfen? Es kam ihm so vor, als wolle es ihm gleich aus der Brust hervorspringen. Oh Mann. Ehrlich gesagt war der Assassine gerade richtig froh darüber, dass die Lichtverhältnisse im Raum eher bescheiden waren, sonst hätte der Andere noch gesehen wie rot sein Gesicht gerade anlaufen musste. Nicht, dass Altaïr dies gerade wirklich bemerkt hätte, war er ja auch nicht ganz bei sich... aber trotzdem.

„In... Ordnung. _In Ordnung_. Aber zieh dich wenigstens aus, deine Robe ist dreckig und die Stiefel kommen mir erst recht nicht ins Bett." oh, wie das gerade geklungen hatte... in diesem Moment hasste sich Malik gerade _so richtig_.

Einen unter Drogen stehenden Altaïr zu beruhigen war die eine Sache. Jenen aus seiner Kleidung herauszubekommen die Andere. Nun, immerhin vertraute der gefährliche Mann Malik wenigstens und war so taumelig, dass er den Jüngeren walten ließ.

Sich darauf versteifend nicht wieder an _blöde Dinge_ zu denken half der Schwarzhaarige seinem älteren Freund aus seiner vielschichtigen, staubigen Uniform, legte dessen rote Schärpe beiseite und zog ihm die Lederstiefel von den müden Füßen.

Am Ende rollte sich Altaïr nur noch mit seiner grauen Hose bekleidet in Malik's Bett zusammen. Es war recht kühl im Zimmer, doch der sonst so oft herumfröstelnde Assassine schien dies gar nicht zu bemerken... genauso wenig wie ihm die gebannten Blicke seines Bruders auffielen, die ziemlich schnell wieder einem verwirrt-ärgerlichem Ausdruck Platz machten. Bei Allah, was war denn heute nur mit Malik los? Der entgeisterte Mann fuhr sich resigniert stöhnend über das matte Gesicht und entschloss sich zu einem krampfhaften Versuch den hellen Oberkörper mit den vielen Narben vor sich _nicht_ mehr anzustarren.

Leise über sein torhaftes Verhalten schnaubend legte sich Malik schließlich zu dem bereits dösenden Altaïr – ihm abgewandt und so weit von seinem schlafenden Freund entfernt wie es nur ging. So verweilte der Jüngere auf der äußeren Bettkante; sein weiches Kissen und die dünne Decke hatte er dem Anderen überlassen. Er würde heute lange brauchen, um Schlaf zu finden... das morgige Training würde eine Tortur werden.

**II**

Eine Bewegung vor ihm brachte Malik kurz zum Blinzeln und er murrte leise. Sich im Halbschlaf an die angenehme Wärmequelle vor sich drängend, schloss der Mann seine schmalen Augen wieder und murmelte ein mies gelauntes „Zu früh...". Es war noch viel dunkel und er todmüde; das Bett war zudem viel zu bequem und der Gedanke daran zum anstrengenden Morgentraining nach draußen zu gehen viel zu unfreundlich. Beinahe wäre der Schläfrige wieder eingenickt, da bemerkte er den fremden Arm und die Hand, die ihn festhielt. Arm. _Oh_. Moment.

Sofort schlug Malik seine dunkelbraunen Augen auf und war augenblicklich hellwach. Er linste alarmiert an sich hinab und erkannte in der Düsternis zunächst nur braunes, kurzes Haar unter einer dünnen Decke. _Altaïr_.

Der junge Assassine wagte es kaum sich zu rühren, als er versuchte sich seiner derzeitigen Situation – oder besser: _Position_ - gewahr zu werden. Eng umschlungen lag er hier mit seinem Zimmergenossen in seinem Bett, hielt den schlummernden Anderen - der seinen Kopf irgendwo zwischen Malik's Schulter und Hals vergraben hatte - fest. Altaïr hatte seine starken Arme um die Hüfte des Jüngeren gelegt und ihm eines seiner Beine zwischen die Knie geschoben – sie mussten gerade eher aussehen wie ein Gewirr aus Gliedmaßen und nicht wie zwei einzelne Personen. Oh. Weia. Zum Glück war es noch dunkel.

Der beschämte Schwarzhaarige atmete einmal _tief_ durch, denn er wurde sich des Beines, das sich da zwischen den Seinen befand gerade mehr als nur bewusst. Und dass Jenes einem _halbnackten_ _Altaïr_ gehörte machte das Ganze nur noch schlimmer. Viel viel schlimmer. Sein Kopf stellte sich natürlich vollkommen quer, doch sein blöder Körper, der wollte gerade etwas ganz _Anderes_. Ah. Das hier war nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht gut.

Malik zog seine beiden Hände nur langsam von Altaïr's breitem Rücken fort und versuchte sich äußerst vorsichtig aus dessen inniger... Umarmung zu befreien. Doch einfach war dies keineswegs.

Er wich ein Stück von dem Anderen ab, rutschte so weit zurück bis er die Bettkante in seinem Rücken spürte; und er fasste an den unwillkommenen Arm an seinem Becken, um jenen zögerlich von sich zu schieben. Da regte sich der dösige Adler plötzlich und seufzte leise. Malik erstarrte und wäre nun am liebsten sofort im Boden versunken; er hoffte darauf, dass der Ältere nicht wach werden würde, doch diese verzweifelte Hoffnung war vergebens.

„Malik..." murrte die tiefe Stimme und dem Besagten jagte ein Schauer über den Rücken. Oh um Himmels Willen, er mochte es wie Altaïr seinen Namen aussprach.

Der errötende Assassine bereitete sich nun schon auf das Allerschlimmste vor, denn bestimmt erinnerte sich sein Freund nicht daran, wie er in dieses Bett hier gekommen war. Malik würde sich erklären und _das hier_ rechtfertigen müssen.

Doch der Ältere murmelte nur ein grummeliges „Was ist...?" und hob seinen strubbeligen Kopf etwas an ohne auch nur daran zu denken Malik loszulassen. Na _großartig_.

„Ich... ich wollte gerade-" ja was? Dem atemlosen Malik fiel partout nichts Sinnvolles ein was er nun sagen könnte „Ich-".

Ein dämlich schlaftrunkenes Grinsen seitens Altaïr brachte den stotternden Malik wenige Atemzüge später vollends zum Schweigen und seinen Unterkiefer dazu wieder nach oben zu klappen; der Ältere fing damit an ihn interessiert zu mustern. „Hm." die durchdringenden Augen des wieder viel zu klarsichtigen Adlers schienen den Jüngeren gerade aufspießen zu wollen. Konnte... konnte Altaïr ihn nun bitte loslassen? Es schien ihm ja wieder gut zu gehen, da konnte er ja in sein eigenes Bett-  
„Malik." _schon wieder_.

„... was?"

„Stimmt das, was die Anderen sagen?" mit prüfendem Blick im blassen Gesicht zog der Ältere Malik wieder an sich, bevor der Sprachlose aus dem viel zu kleinen Bett fallen konnte. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht, ob das in den goldenen Augen vor sich nun Besorgnis oder Amüsement sein sollte. Wehe, es war Letzteres!

„W-was?" wer sagte was? Über ihn? Wie jetzt? „Wer?".

„Abbas."

Malik's Miene verfinsterte sich etwas. _Abbas_. Ach ja. Was erzählte die alte, verzogene Tratschtante denn schon wieder? Und warum sprach ihn Altaïr gerade jetzt darauf an? „Ich... weiß nicht was du meinst." gab der Jüngere zu und fühlte sich zunehmend unwohl. Sein Freund war ihm gerade so... _so nah_. Und sein Bein war noch immer _da unten_. Altaïr schien sich dabei wohl überhaupt nichts zu denken, oder? In dieser Hinsicht war er entweder ähnlich naiv wie Kadar oder einfach nur auf durchtriebenste Art und Weise schadenfroh. Hätte zu ihm gepasst.

„Er hat gesagt, dass du auf Männer stehst." eine so banal ausgesprochene Aussage; doch sie fühlte sich so an, als würde man Malik gerade den hohen Wachturm hinunter gestoßen haben. Eben befand er sich im freien Flug und gleich würde er entweder am harten Boden aufschlagen oder in den reißenden, eiskalten Fluss unter der Klippe stürzen. Und... elendiglich ertrinken.

Malik's dunkle Augen hatten sich etwas geweitet und schafften es nicht mehr den Goldbraunen vor sich standzuhalten. Sie wanderten hin und her, sahen an dem abwartend starrenden Altaïr vorbei ins Leere und Malik's Atem ging in kleinen, flachen Zügen. Eigentlich sollte es hier drin kühl sein, doch ihm war gerade richtig warm geworden.

„Stimmt d-"

„Was zum-... _spinnst _du?" schnappte Malik plötzlich aufgebracht und schnitt seinem Freund damit das Wort ab. Seine Hände stemmten sich widerwillig gegen die Brust des anderen Mannes und er drückte ihn gewaltsam von sich, um sich daraufhin aus dem Bett zu schälen und sich zu erheben. Er blieb dabei mit einem Bein in der verdrehten Bettdecke hängen und stolperte beinahe; noch ein überflüssiger Adrenalinschub während eines Adrenalinrausches, der ihn die Fähigkeit rational zu denken kostete.

Der Assassine grollte noch ein „Idiot!" und war mit einem Satz – und ohne noch einmal zurück zu sehen - durch das Fenster verschwunden.


	11. Am Turm

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts."

Malik verdrehte die Augen und verzog einen seiner Mundwinkel, er seufzte genervt und lenkte seinen Blick wieder von dem neben ihm sitzenden Altaïr fort. Na schön, dann eben nicht.

Der Assassine sah in die Ferne; es war unbeschreiblich welche Aussicht sich einem vom Wachturm der Festung Masyafs aus bot. Man konnte so unglaublich weit sehen, andere Menschen wirkten von hier oben aus so klein als wären sie Ameisen. Malik saß in seinen freien Stunden sehr gerne hier im Schatten des Daches, das sich über den hohen Turm zog und hatte mit dieser Gewohnheit auch Kadar und den... _Grummelassassinen_ neben sich angesteckt. Noch einmal richtete der Jüngere seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den so ungewöhnlich Stillen neben sich. Altaïr ging zwar niemals sonderlich aus sich heraus, doch so stumm und geistesabwesend wie heute war er in der Anwesenheit Maliks sonst nie.

Was war passiert? Hatte der Adler wieder Ärger mit Al-Mualim? Mit einem anderen Mitglied der Bruderschaft? Oder etwa mit... Malik selbst? Der Jüngere zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sein Blick setzte zum Versuch an Altaïr die Kapuze vom Kopf zu ziehen, um sein Gesicht besser und in dessen Augen sehen zu können. Sie waren nicht im Dienst und dennoch beharrte der Ältere – wie immer – darauf seine weiße Kopfbedeckung aufgezogen zu lassen. Tse. Die anderen Brüder in Masyaf – ausgenommen Rauf und Kadar - wussten bestimmt nicht, wie er unter der dummen Kapuze aussah.

„Sicher?"

Nun hob der Adler seinen Kopf doch noch etwas an und Malik konnte die goldbraunen Augen im Schatten der Kapuze sehen. Altaïr wirkte unschlüssig und so, als suche er nach Worten – oder als denke er darüber nach Jene überhaupt auszusprechen. Es machte der Jüngeren nervös. Die Nacht, in der der Andere im Drogenrausch zu ihm gekommen, eng umschlungen mit ihm in einem Bett geschlafen und ihn daraufhin mit etwas konfrontiert hatte, das Malik's labile Gefühlswelt vollends aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, war nun zwar schon zwei, drei Monate her, doch die bohrenden Gedanken daran ließen ihn nicht los. Sie beide hatten nie mehr darüber gesprochen und die Sache einfach totgeschwiegen. Aber was, wenn Altaïr auch oft daran dachte und es ihn gerade in diesem Moment beschäftigte? Malik... würde dieses Mal – und seines Gewissens wegen - reden müssen anstatt aus der prekären Situation zu fliehen. Denn im Gegenzug zu der damaligen Nacht kannte er die Antwort auf die Frage seines Freundes nun. Oder eher: Er hatte sie sich eingestanden. Glaubte er jedenfalls.

„Ich merke, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt, Bruder." begann Malik mit einem verunsicherten, doch sanften Lächeln im Gesicht „Du hast es noch nie geschafft mir etwas vorzumachen.". Altaïr rümpfte die Nase etwas und schnaubte pikiert, dann holte er jedoch Luft zum Sprechen.

„Ich glaub ich hab Mist gebaut." gab der Braunhaarige seufzend zu und verengte die Augen, als er sich mit den Fingern nachdenklich an das Kinn tippte.

Ach? Altaïr gab zu, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte? Das war ungewöhnlich... und stachelte das flaue Gefühl im Magen des anderen Assassinen mit kleinen, spitzen Dolchen an. Er schluckte trocken und gab sich ruhig.

„Das ist ja mal nichts Neues." lachte Malik leise, doch nicht etwa, weil er sich lustig machte, sondern gar ungewollt verlegen. Ihm verging die Lust aufs Scherzen gerade und außerdem nahm er Altaïr immer ernst, wenn dieser einmal irgendwelche seltenen Geständnisse wie dieses hier von sich gab „Was ist es diesmal, hm? Ist es das lange Gesicht wert, das du heute schon den ganzen Tag lang ziehst?".

Der Ältere warf Malik auf dessen verhaltenes Geschmunzel hin einen tödlichen Blick zu, seufzte dann aber und seine sonst so eisige Miene entspannte sich in der Gegenwart seines engen Freundes. Die stechend goldenen Adleraugen wichen zur Seite ab und suchten die kleinen Häuser Masyafs „Es geht um Abbas.".

Was- _Oh_. Ooh, na super. _Abbas _also. Malik fühlte, wie sich eine enorme Erleichterung in ihm breit, doch Platz für etwas Anderes machte: Wut. Er hasste Abbas. Dafür, dass er so selten von Altaïrs Seite wich. Dafür, dass er ihm seinen vermeintlich besten Freund wegnahm. Er war eifersüchtig.

Malik versuchte nun nicht mit den Zähnen zu knirschen, sondern bemühte sich darum einen möglichst... gleichgültigen Tonfall anzunehmen. Vielleicht klang er in diesem Augenblick auch etwas _zu _unberührt „Und..? Habt ihr euch gestritten?".

„Wenn dem nur so wäre, Malik."

„Sprich bitte nicht in Rätseln, davon habe ich heute im Englischunterricht schon genug gehört."

„Brauchst du Nachhilfe? Ich kann-"

„Weich dem Thema nicht aus, Ibn-La'Ahad."

Wieder ein tiefes Seufzen und ein Gesicht seitens Altaïr, als würde ihm gleich der Himmel auf den Kopf fallen. Oh, warum tat sich dieser Klotz einfach immer so schwer damit seine Gefühle zu äußern?

„Ich habe ihm die Sache mit seinem Vater erklärt."

Ein überraschter Laut kam auf diese unerwartete Aussage hin über Malik's Lippen und er wendete sich seinem besorgten Freund sofort aufgebracht zu. „Du hast _was_?" stieß er hervor.

Natürlich kannte der Schwarzhaarige die Geschichte um Ahmad Sofian, Abbas' Vater. Und er war damit wohl der Einzige neben Altaïr und Al-Mualim. Der anwesende Assassine hatte ihm das Ganze irgendwann einmal zwischen Spielkarten und Obst auf ihrem Zimmer erzählt. Sie hatten sich über ganz banale Dinge unterhalten – Essen, den Markt in Damaskus, ihre ersten Attentate, Fantasien um eventuell noch lebende Verwandte... und naja, Letzteres war dann ein wenig ausgeartet. Altaïr hatte dem völlig empörten Malik erklärt wie Ahmad vor Jahren gestorben war: Er hatte sich selbst – vor den ängstlichen Augen des damals elfjährigen Adlerjungen – umgebracht. Knapp ausgedrückt hatte dieser Mann den Tod von Altaïr's Vater zu verantworten gehabt und war nie ganz darüber hinweggekommen. Oder so ähnlich jedenfalls. Er hatte sich die Kehle mit seiner eigenen Waffe aufgeschnitten, hier in Masyaf, er war jämmerlich verblutet. Man hatte dem kleinen Abbas damals erzählt, sein Vater habe die Bruderschaft verlassen, doch das stimmte nicht.

Eigentlich hatte Al-Mualim es Altaïr strikt verboten die Wahrheit auszusprechen, denn Suizid war eine unehrenvolle Sache... aber nunja. Der dumme Altaïr hatte eh lange dicht gehalten. Sieben Jahre. Eine halbe Ewigkeit.

„Abbas war gestern einmal wieder richtig niedergeschlagen und wollte losziehen, um seinen Vater zu suchen." setzte der Ältere fort und sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Malik zurück, er erwartete sich offensichtlich einen Rat oder zumindest gutes Zureden „Ich meine... stell dir das bitte vor. Und darum... ich dachte, ich tu ihm einen Gefallen-"

„In solch sensiblen Angelegenheiten bis du echt ein richtiger Dummkopf." der Jüngere fasste sich an das Gesicht und schüttelte sein Haupt ungläubig. Typisch Altaïr. Er glaubte, man könne heikle, aus der Bahn geratene Dinge in Ordnung bringen, indem man einfach einmal kräftig auf sie einschlug anstatt im Vorhinein über die Konsequenzen seines Handelns nachzudenken. Aber hey, vielleicht war die viel zu enge Freundschaft zwischen ihm und dem Deppen Abbas nun endlich passé! Malik fühlte sich zwar etwas schlecht dabei, doch er freute sich gerade richtig über das Leid Abbas'. Allah, vergib ihm.

Altaïr brummte verärgert „Er hat auf das Ganze nichts erwidert sondern nur vor sich hingestarrt. Wir haben seit gestern Abend kein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Glaubst du, er beruhigt sich wieder?"

„Keine Ahnung. Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe, wenn er etwas will, wird er schon wieder bei dir auftauchen."

„Was, wenn nicht?"

„Altaïr, diese Frage musst du dir wohl oder übel selbst beantworten. Ich kann nicht in deinen Kopf hineinsehen."

„Hm." wieder sah der Andere fort und Malik folgte seinem nachdenklich besorgten Blick gen Horizont.

Die beiden Assassinen am Wachturm hatten sich die restliche Zeit über nur noch angeschwiegen. Doch es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen gewesen; sie beide saßen oftmals stundenlang zusammen ohne ein Wort miteinander zu sprechen und mochten diese Stille. Altaïr schien in trübe Gedanken versunken gewesen zu sein und der etwas verstimmte Malik hatte ihn nicht stören wollen; so war er einfach nur still neben ihm sitzen geblieben und hatte die warme Brise und die Aussicht genossen so gut es ging.

Nun aber erhob dich der Jüngere schwerfällig und zog sich die weite Kapuze in das Gesicht. Der augenscheinlich innerlich mit sich hadernde Altaïr blickte fragend zu ihm auf.

„Oh, ich dachte, du hättest schon vergessen, dass ich hier bin." Malik grinste schwach und sah auf den zu seinen Füßen Sitzenden hinab. Die starke Sonne hatte die Wangen und Nase des Mannes mit der ungewöhnlich hellen Haut etwas verbrannt, er sah mit dieser leichten Röte im Gesicht ja beinahe schon harmlos und... _süß_ aus.

„Ha-ha." gab Altaïr nur trocken von sich und rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich muss los, in einem Dorf in der Nähe nach dem Rechten sehen..." Malik riss seinen aufmerksamen Blick von dem mürrischen Assassinen fort und nickte gen Osten „Sonst krieg ich so wie dessen Bewohner Ärger. Sieht man sich beim Abendessen?"

„Hm." Altaïr war wahrlich ein Mann der vielen Worte.

**I**

Malik wollte gerade die lange Leiter in die untere Ebene des Turms nehmen, da hörte er die schnellen Schritte seines Freundes hinter sich ehe dessen _unsicher_ auffordernde Stimme an seine Ohren drang „Warte Malik.". Der Angesprochene wendete sich um und eine seiner Augenbrauen wanderte nach oben. Wollte ihn der Andere begleiten? Auch gut. Sie zankten sich zwar oft, doch im Grunde schätzte der Jüngere die Anwesenheit seines Bruders... sehr.

„Was denn?" Malik stemmte sich eine Hand in die Seite und musterte sein Gegenüber fragend.

Altaïr war ihm bis in den überdachten Part des Wachturms gefolgt und sah etwas... aufgelöst aus. Er musste sich ja einen riesen Kopf um die Sache mit Abbas machen - und dabei befürchten nicht alleine aus der ganzen Misere herauszukommen. Doch, ach, wenn er den Idioten jetzt noch _einmal_ ansprach, dann würde ihm der gereizte Malik eines seiner Wurfmesser entgegenschleudern. Nein, nicht Eines sondern gleich zwei!

„Wenn er nun nie mehr mit mir redet..." okay, _Wurfmesser_. Malik spürte das Kribbeln in seinen Fingerspitzen. Gleich, ja, gleich würde er den Adler Masyafs mit den kleinen, scharfen Stahlwaffen spicken. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen verengten sich berechnend und er holte Luft, um Altaïr klarzumachen, dass ihn dessen Mist mit Abbas nichts anging. Oder... naja, nichts angehen _wollte_. Musste er dies dem ignoranten, _erwachsenen_ Kerl hier auf eine Weise erklären, wie man es mit einem Kleinkind tat, damit er verstand?

„Altaïr-"

„Wenn er mir die Freundschaft kündigt... dann ist das glaube ich nicht so schlimm."

Malik's verärgerte Mimik verrutschte in diesem Augenblick etwas. Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben und stutzte.

„Ich hab ja noch dich."

_Was_?

Der Jüngere blinzelte ein paar Mal irritiert, fand seinen verärgerten Ausdruck dann aber viel zu schnell wieder. Er fühlte die alten Aggressionen Abbas gegenüber erneut in sich aufkeimen; wie sie ihm den Magen verdrehten und seine trockene Kehle zudrückten. Malik öffnete seine Lippen, brauchte jedoch ein paar Momente, bis er Altaïr eine vorwurfsvolle Antwort entgegen schnappte: „Gut, wenn man für schlechte Zeiten einen gutmütigen Deppen in der Hinterhand hat, was?".

Moment. Was hatte Malik da gerade so eisig von sich gegeben..? Das war gerade unangebracht gewesen, oder? Doch auf der anderen Seite spiegelte es seine trüben Gedanken über die seltsame Freundschaft mit dem Anderen ja ganz gut wider. Vielleicht war es ja doch passender als gedacht „Wenn ein Wagen eines seiner Räder verliert, dann freut er sich darüber, wenn er noch ein Drittes hat. Hab ich recht?".

„Was meinst du damit?" nun war Altaïr damit an der Reihe verirrt zu starren und Malik entschied sich spontan dazu auszusprechen, was er sich jahrelang insgeheim gedacht hatte. Es mochte gerade ein unpassender Ort und eine ungünstige Zeit dafür sein... aber der Assassine zog _hierfür_ gerne verspätet in das bedrohte Dorf und erntete dafür eine Standpauke Al-Mualims. Er hatte diesen ganzen Mist schon so oft ansprechen wollen, doch nie eine günstige Gelegenheit dazu gefunden.

„Ich habe einmal geglaubt wir wären beste Freunde." seufzte er „Und darum habe ich alles in meiner Macht Stehende dafür getan dir das auch zu zeigen. Ich habe mich richtig darum bemüht dir ein guter Freund zu sein, Altaïr, doch du hast das nie zu schätzen gewusst."

„Ma-"

„Lass mich ausreden." meinte der Schwarzhaarige kühl und hob einen Zeigefinger drohend „Ich habe wegen dir oft nächtelang nicht geschlafen und dir zugehört, als es dir schlecht ging. Doch du hattest immer nur dann Zeit für mich, wenn Abbas einmal nicht da war." sprudelte es nun ungewollt laut aus dem 18-Jährigen hervor. Es fühlte sich gut an die eigene Sicht der Dinge einmal kund zu tun – und gleichzeitig schnürte es ihm gerade den Brustkorb zu. Mühsam holte er Luft, sein Atem zitterte „Ich war immer der gutmütige Idiot, der Zeit mit dir verbracht hat, wenn du Langeweile hattest. Denn... denn für was Anderes war ich ja anscheinend nie gut genug... ich will ja nicht wissen, was du und Abbas hinter meinem Rücken über mich geredet habt. Habt ihr euch über mich lustig gemacht?"  
„_Was_- Wir haben nicht geredet."

„Ach ja? Und was ist mit _der einen_ Geschichte damals? Ist das nichts?"

„Welche Geschichte..?"

„Du weißt genau wovon ich spreche, stell dich nicht dumm!"

„Malik..." Altaïr's rauer Ton war von Sorge erfüllt, als er den Namen seines Freundes nun zögernd vorsichtig aussprach. Man sah wie er schwer schluckte und erst an diesem Punkt angelangt bemerkte der jüngere Mann die wütenden Tränen in seinen eigenen Augen. Er machte jedoch keine Anstalten dazu seinen wirren Kopf abzuwenden; sein idiotisches Gegenüber sollte das hier sehen. Altaïr sollte sehen, wie Malik die sture Bitterkeit nass an den Wangen hinunterlief, denn... denn er und seine egozentrische Art waren Schuld daran!

„Mal, erzähl keinen Unsinn." es war richtig tragikomisch wie unbeholfen der sonst so hochgepriesene und gefürchtete Adler Al-Mualims in seiner plötzlichen Erkenntnis über die verletzten Gefühle seines Zimmerkameraden dastand. Eine Hand leicht erhoben, so als wolle er - auf die weite physische und psychische Distanz zwischen ihnen - nach seinem aufgewühlten Freund fassen und mit hängenden Schultern rang er nach Worten „Du warst nie ein Ausweichplan bei Langeweile... was redest du da?".

„Ach." Malik ballte die kalten Hände zu Fäusten „Und was dann?" blaffte er und glaubte selbst nicht wie viel abgrundtiefe Verachtung gerade in seiner brechenden Stimme lag. Am liebsten wäre er nun einfach davongerannt, doch Neugierde zwang ihn dazu sich nicht von der Stelle zu rühren. Er wollte wissen, was Altaïr zu alldem zu sagen hatte.

„Du _bist_ mein bester Freund. Das mit Abbas ist etwas Anderes." der von blindem Ärger gebeutelte Malik schüttelte seinen Kopf und holte tief Luft. Eine unerklärliche Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit und stichelte seine Wut nur noch weiter an. Doch er sagte nichts sondern biss sich so fest auf die Innenseite seiner Wangen, dass es schmerzte.

„Ich bin zusammen mit Abbas aufgewachsen und habe mit ihm unter dem Meister gelernt. Er ist... mein Bruder. So wie Kadar dein Bruder ist." Altaïr wagte es nur allmählich sich vorsichtig zu nähern, es wirkte fast schon so, als sähe er in Malik irgendein verängstigtes wildes Tier, das jeden der ihm zu nahe kam, anknurrte und biss „Verstehst du? Abbas und ich sind so etwas wie Geschwister. Es dabei selbstverständlich, dass man füreinander da ist.".

_Geschwister_.

Eine lange, zähe Stille tat sich zwischen den Assassinen am Turm auf; sie war äußerst unangenehm, doch Malik glaubte, die Kluft zwischen ihnen beiden verschmälerte sich gerade um ein Stückchen. Altaïr sah Abbas also als eine Art... Stiefbruder an? Als Verwandten?

Der Schwarzhaarige senkte seinen Blick und seine Finger entspannten sich wieder ein wenig, als er wahllos eine der alten Holzkisten in einer Ecke hier oben fixierte. Er zog die Nase leise hoch und sah erst dann wieder auf, als Altaïr direkt vor ihm stand und seinen Oberarm freundschaftlich berührte.

„Es ist nicht selbstverständlich, dass Freunde immer für einen da sind." fügte Altaïr seiner Ansprache vorsichtig hinzu „Das hast du mir gerade klargemacht. Ich habe nicht gewusst... dass du dich schlecht fühlst, ich wollte nie, dass du glaubst, du wärst irgendein Ersatz für irgendjemanden."

Malik entzog sich der Berührung des Anderen widerwillig, blinzelte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und wich dem Blick Altaïrs aus; dieses Mal jedoch nicht aus Wut oder Trotz heraus... sondern weil er sich _schämte_. Er schämte sich, weil er sich verhalten hatte wie ein eifersüchtiges Weib. Und das die ganzen Jahre über. Warum hatte er zugelassen, dass sich in ihm solche Aggressionen aufbauten? Warum hatte er die Sache nicht schon viel viel früher angesprochen? Er kam sich gerade so dermaßen... lächerlich vor.

„Schau, du bist nicht das dritte Rad-"

„Spar dir die Rechtfertigungen, Altaïr..." Malik wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Wangen und lächelte ein freudloses Lächeln, das seine glasigen Augen nicht erreichte „Du verhältst dich gerade wie jemand der sein Mädchen betrogen hat. Du musst dich aber für nichts rechtfertigen... du bist dein eigener Herr.".

„Ich will mich aber rechtfertigen."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich mich gerade wie jemand fühle, der sein Mädchen betrogen hat."

Malik's Hirn schien auf diese vieldeutige Aussage hin kurz zu vergessen wie das Denken funktionierte und seine Miene spiegelte dies im Moment nur allzu gut wider. Seine dunklen, nassen Augen wanderten ziellos umher und er bemerkte gar nicht, wie dämlich er gerade mit seinen offenstehenden Lippen und den schief sitzenden Mundwinkeln aussah.

Als seine Augen ihren Fokus wieder fanden, sah er Altaïr perplex entgegen und schluckte. Schlucken war gerade wirklich nötig gewesen. Ein tonloses „Was..?" entkam der heiseren Kehle des Jüngeren und er sah wie der Mann vor ihm knapp schmunzelte. Altaïr wirkte plötzlich so... groß.

„Glaubst du, ich hätte es nicht bemerkt? Du magst von uns beiden vielleicht das hellere Köpfchen sein, doch ganz so blöd bin ich auch nicht." Worte, die sich wie scharfe Messer in Malik's Herz bohrten. Er glaubte nämlich zu wissen, was als nächstes kam.

Es war nun zu spät um zu fliehen, richtig? Er kam dem Folgenden nicht mehr aus.

„Mir ist aufgefallen wie du mich ansiehst. Wie du mich anfasst und wie rot du immer in Situationen wie dieser hier wirst." Rot? Der betretene Schwarzhaarige hatte ehrlich gesagt fest daran geglaubt, ihm wäre gerade die ganze Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen und doch behauptete sein gegenüber Anderes. Er senkte seinen Kopf wieder fort und vertraute auf den Schutz, dem ihm seine weiße Kapuze bot. Oh, wie froh er gerade über dieses Kleidungsstück war!

„Was glaubst du warum ich dich damals auf deine Vorlieben angesprochen habe? Abbas hat nie behauptet, dass du Augen für Männer hättest, ich habe ihn nur als billigen Vorwand benutzt um meine Vorahnungen aussprechen zu können. Niemand hat jemals hinter deinem Rücken geredet."

Was? _Oh nein_, nein stopp. Ah, wurde es Malik gerade schwindlig? Wie ging das mit dem Atmen nochmal?

„Niemand hat sich je lustig gemacht. Auch ich nicht. Ich war nur neugierig und wollte eine klare Antwort von dir haben, die du mir bisher verwehrt hast."

„Was sollte dich das angehen..." flüsterte Malik nach einer halben Ewigkeit so leise vor sich hin, dass der Andere ihn nicht verstand und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Hm?"

„Nichts."

Altaïr seufzte resigniert „Hast du Angst?". Der Jüngere zuckte mit den Schultern. Ja, er hatte Angst. Eine _Wahnsinnsangst_. Er fürchtete sich so sehr, dass es ihm die Galle in den Mund trieb und er sich nun am liebsten übergeben hätte.

„Vor Al-Mualim und der Anderen? Den Dorfbewohnern?"

Der sprachlose Malik schüttelte den Kopf unter seiner weiten Kapuze und schlug die Augen nieder.

„Wovor dann?"

Es war schon komisch. Sonst war es immer der redselige Malik gewesen, der Altaïr alles aus der Nase hatte ziehen müssen. Und gerade eben... war es genau andersrum. Es fühlte sich schrecklich an, doch so gerne der 18-Jährige geredet hätte... so fand er keine Worte. Lediglich ein gewispertes „Vor dir." kroch über seine schmalen Lippen. _Jetzt_ war eh schon alles egal.

**II**

Hätte Altaïr seinen leise schluchzenden Freund nicht umarmt, wäre jener wohl umgefallen. Eng legte er seine Arme um den völlig aufgewühlten Schwarzhaarigen und atmete hörbar erleichtert aus. _Erleichtert_.

Malik – froh über den Halt, den der andere Assassine ihm gerade bot, doch zutiefst niedergeschlagen über das vorangegangene Gespräch – versteckte sein Gesicht an den Schulter des etwas Größeren und spürte wie ein Zittern durch seine Glieder jagte. Obwohl Altaïr ihn gerade an sich drückte, fühlte sich Malik so _einsam_. Allein in einer Welt voller Probleme und Ängste, die sich keineswegs verzogen hatten, indem man sie ausgesprochen hatte. Im Gegenteil. Gerade in dieser Sekunde taten sich noch viel mehr üble Befürchtungen auf und drohten den ohnehin schon so psychisch schwächelnden 18-Jährigen zu erschlagen.

„Es tut mir leid... es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Ich habe es versucht-" brach es irgendwo zwischen schmalem Ledergurt und weißem Robenstoff Altaïrs atemlos aus Malik hervor „Ich... ich bin nicht normal.". Seine Finger krallten sich hilfesuchend an den breiten Rücken des Anderen „Ich wollte nicht... dass es jemand bemerkt. Ich-".

„Halt die Klappe, Novize." eine plötzlich getätigte Äußerung, die den Jüngeren zusammenzucken ließ, doch ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlte: er schwieg für einige Momente.

„Was soll der Schwachsinn, hm?" setzte der Braunhaarige erst nach vielen Herzschlägen fort ohne sein aufgelöstes Gegenüber loszulassen „Du bist einer der stinknormalsten Kerle, die ich kenne. Und ich fürchte, du hast nicht so ganz verstanden worauf ich hinaus will."

„Man wird mich hängen" wisperte der Jüngere ungeachtet der Kommentare des Anderen „Man wird mich hängen, wenn es ans Licht kommt. I-ich will nicht sterben-"

Und plötzlich war da diese warme Hand an Malik's Kinn; sie zwang ihn dazu auf- und Altaïr anzusehen. In den Zügen seines Freundes – sie waren nun doch noch Freunde? - lag grimmige Entschlossenheit, aber auch irgendetwas... Anderes. Die dunklen Augen des Verzweifelten weiteten sich etwas und er wollte Luft holen, um eine verdatterte Frage zu schnappen, doch dazu kam er nicht mehr.

Altaïr schloss die goldenen Augen, als er seine Lippen sanft auf die Maliks legte. Und, _oh_, wo hatte er es bloß gelernt _so_ zu küssen? Der völlig aus der Bahn geworfene Kleinere hätte sich niemals gedacht, dass jemand wie dieser sonst so grobe, gefühlskalte Meuchelmörder vor ihm so... _so_ _zärtlich_ sein könnte. Dass sich dessen schmalen Finger dermaßen vorsichtig nach oben, an Malik's Wange stehlen würden, um dort mit dem Daumen über errötete Haut zu streicheln. Altaïr's Hand war rau, die eines Kriegers, doch ihre Berührungen fühlten sich nicht unangenehm an. Im Gegenteil.

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte, wie seine ohnehin schon zitternden Knie weich wurden und er wollte sich reflexartig von dem Anderen zurückziehen. Doch Altaïr's Hand glitt unter Malik's Kapuze und nach hinten, in seinen Nacken, um ihn wieder enger an sich heran zu drücken. Der Ältere würde ihn nicht gehen lassen und das tat er in diesem Moment stumm, doch sehr unmissverständlich und bestimmend kund. Malik erschauderte hörbar, als sich Finger fordernd zwischen die kurzen Haare an seinem Hinterkopf gruben. „_A-Altaïr_..." er atmete schwer gegen den leicht offenstehenden Mund des Adlers; zwischen seine und dessen Lippen hätte in diesem Moment kaum mehr ein Blatt Papier gepasst „Was... was wenn uns wer-"

„Uns sieht keiner." flüsterte Altaïr und Malik glaubte zu sehen wie er dabei schief grinste. Leicht öffnete der Schmunzelnde seine Augen wieder und suchte Blickkontakt; Malik's Weitsicht verschmälerte sich daraufhin und wurde zu einem Tunnelblick, in dem er nur noch diese... _diese verdammten Augen_ sah. So goldbraun wie warmer Wüstensand; Sand der ihn schlussendlich noch zu verschlingen drohte. Er _liebte_ sie. Wie sie ihn anstarrten, mit so viel... Erwartung und ungewohntem Verlangen darin, dass es ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellte und alle Bedenken fortwehte.

„Feigling." setzte Altaïr beinahe schon amüsiert nach und der gebannte Malik spürte dessen flach gehenden Atem über seine Haut streichen. Der Größere wollte seinen Freund damit bewusst anstacheln, nicht? Er gab ihm einen mentalen Schubser in eine Richtung, von der der angetane Malik noch nicht wusste, ob sie nun tatsächlich richtig oder doch falsch war: Der Schwarzhaarige legte seinen Kopf etwas schräg und gab seinen bösen Vorahnungen zu hastig nach, er wisperte ein „Ich bin kein Feigling..." bevor seine hungrigen Lippen wieder die des Anderen suchten.

„Ma-Malik?" ertönte kaum eine Sekunde später eine weitere, jugendliche Stimme und der zusammenzuckende Mann spürte, wie Altaïr ihn abrupt von sich drückte. Er wendete sich sofort und mit geweiteten Augen um, um nach seinem jüngeren Bruder zu suchen, der wie angewurzelt und mit perplexem Ausdruck im bleicher werdenden Gesicht dastand „Malik.".

Kadar. _Nein_.

„Hey Malik!"

Der Assassine blinzelte und spürte, wie er so hart angerempelt wurde, dass er beinahe stolperte; abrupt und einen erschrockenen Laut von sich gebend, richtete er sich auf. Sein geschwungenes Kampfmesser in der Hand sah er alarmiert um sich, Verwirrung legte sich über seine farblose Miene... dann realisierte er erst nach vielen, schnellen Atemzügen wo er sich befand.

„Uh wow, ganz ruhig!"

Der Rafik starrte dem Mann vor sich irritiert entgegen. Ein junger Assassine stand vor seinem Bett, die beiden Hände abwehrend erhoben und die prüfenden Augen auf die scharfe Waffe in der Hand des Älteren gerichtet. Malik saß kerzengerade auf seiner Bettmatte und ließ das lange Messer in seiner Hand nur zögerlich wieder sinken.

Er hatte... _geträumt_. Schon wieder. Ein dunkler Schatten huschte über das Gesicht des Rafiks.

„Alles in Ordnung? Äh." der anwesende Bruder räusperte sich und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Aber ich bin in einer dringlichen Angelegenheit unterwegs und-"

„Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?" brummte Malik und rieb sich die Schläfe nachdem er sein Kampfmesser wieder abgelegt hatte „Ich habe die Dachluke verschlossen.". Er hielt seinen wirren Kopf gesenkt und stöhnte entnervt. Seit Altaïr vor ein paar Tagen hier aufgetaucht war suchten ihn immer wieder alte Erinnerungen heim, die er an und für sich lieber verdrängen wollte. Er hätte sich nie gedacht, dass ein ungeplantes Wiedersehen mit seinem... verhassten Kollegen so viel in ihm auslösen würde. Es war zum Kotzen. Völlig geistesabwesend fasste sich Malik mit fahrigen Fingern an die Lippen – so, als könne er die des Anderen, damals 18-Jährigen, noch immer darauf spüren.

„Durchs Fenster." der junge Mann vor dem Bett des Rafiks nickte in die Richtung des Zimmerfensters, vor dem ein kleiner Tisch mit ein paar Büchern und einer Öllampe darauf stand „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte wirklich nicht stören, Rafik.".

Malik blickte wieder zu dem Anderen auf und setzte seine Füße vor seine Schlafstätte, er winkte ab, als er sich erhob und nach seinem schwarzen Mantel griff. Was für ein Start in den Tag... konnte ja nur mehr besser werden.


	12. Gefangen

„Pass auf dich auf." Malik sah nicht von seiner Karte auf als der anwesende Bruder zur Tür seines Vorgartens hinaustreten wollte. Der junge Mann trug einen grauen Schal, den er sich über die Nase hochgezogen hatte und sein Gesicht somit zur Hälfte verdeckte. Er hatte seine Kapuze nicht auf dem Kopf und man konnte das rötliche Band sehen, das er sich in die dunklen Haare geflochten hatte; jene waren gerade einmal so lang, dass dies funktionierte. Eine weiße, knielange Robe, die mittig von einer roten Schärpe und einem ledernen Waffengürtel zusammengehalten wurde, hüllte seinen schmalen Körper ein. Er sah damit fast schon so aus wie eine der Wachen in Masyaf. Man konnte seine Mimik aufgrund seiner Gesichtsbedeckung zwar nur schwer deuten, doch die graublauen Augen des jungen Erwachsenen blitzten erheitert auf, als er über seine Schulter zurück sah und eine mit Ringen geschmückte Hand auf den Knauf seines geschwungenen Kurzschwertes legte. Der Mann hinter dem Tresen hielt kurz mit dem Zeichnen inne und linste aus den Augenwinkeln zu dem Maskierten hin „Friede sei mit dir, Karim.".

„Und mit dir, Dai Malik. Ich bin bald mit den Informationen über Majd Addin zurück." und damit war der verhüllte Junge verschwunden.

Malik's Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem amüsierten Schmunzeln, als er dem 17-Jährigen nachblickte und seinen Kopf mit einem Augenrollen schüttelte. Karim war mit seinem eigensinnigen Kleidungsstil - und nach Altaïr - wohl der eigenartigste Kerl, den der Kartograf bisher innerhalb der Bruderschaft angetroffen hatte. Er tanzte gerne, mochte Schmuck, Kunst, Gedichte und Blumenwiesen, schwärmte von Letzteren oftmals stundenlange und brachte hin und wieder sogar Geranien, Wüstenhyazinthen oder gelbe Akazienblüten mit. Er huschte damit dann immer ganz aufgeregt durch das Büro, um nach einem Glas oder einer Flasche zu suchen, füllte diese mit Wasser aus dem Brunnen und stellte seine bunten Schätze in sie hinein. Sie gehörten mittlerweile schon zum Erscheinungsbild des Asssassinenbüros in Jerusalem, denn Malik hatte davon abgelassen die kreative Seele in ihrem dekorativen Tun aufzuhalten. Und ehrlich gesagt war es ja auch ganz nett ab und an eine bestückte Blumenvase – oder eher: eine Blumen_flasche_ oder ein Blumen_glas_; je nachdem – auf dem Tresen stehen zu haben. Die dunklen Augen des Kartografen streiften die paar bunten Blüten, die der Andere auf seinem Tisch - direkt neben dem Räuchergefäß – hinterlassen hatte und er lächelte knapp. Dann wendete er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Das erste Treffen mit Karim lag nun etwa drei Monate zurück. Der verschreckte Junge war damals ein paar Tage lang geblieben, um sich von seinen Verwundungen und seinem Schock über den Tod seines Meisters Tarek zu erholen. Er hatte viel geweint und wenig gegessen, kaum gesprochen. Malik hatte nach einem neuen Mentor für den Novizen schicken lassen doch stattdessen hatte er selbst vorübergehend die Aufgabe dazu übertragen bekommen sich ein wenig um das Küken zu kümmern. Sprich: Abzuwarten bis sich seine Verletzungen geschlossen hatten, ihn währenddessen in gewissen Theorien der Bruderschaft zu unterrichten und ihn daraufhin auszusenden, um seine vertagte Prüfung zum Gesellen nachzuholen.

Malik hatte sich zugegebenermaßen ein wenig um den schüchternen Novizen gesorgt, doch seine Bedenken waren verschwendete Zeit gewesen. Karim hatte sein erstes Attentat auf einen Bettler und dreckigen Vergewaltiger mit Bravour beendet und war in der Rangordnung der Assassinen aufgestiegen.

Er war daraufhin nach Masyaf zurückgekehrt, doch drei Wochen später bereits wieder in Jerusalem aufgetaucht. Al-Mualim hatte ihn zusammen mit einem Assassinen und einem älteren Informanten bis auf Weiteres hier, in der Stadt postiert, denn der 17-Jährige hatte dem Großmeister lang und breit von seinem 'Meister Malik' berichtet und darum gebeten noch mehr von ihm und dem besagten Kontaktmann lernen zu dürfen. Karim wollte später einmal mit Informationen handeln anstatt mit Menschenleben. Womöglich eine weise Entscheidung.

Der junge Geselle lebte momentan bei dem alten, verwitwetem Informanten ein paar Straßen weiter und half seinen Brüdern in Jerusalem wo er nur konnte und mit einer Leidenschaft, die man nicht so oft zu Gesicht bekam. Er besuchte Malik hin und wieder, um sich aus heiligen Schriften oder Medizinbüchern vorlesen zu lassen – denn er selbst war im Lesen nicht besonders geübt - oder um Geschichten über die Bruderschaft der Assassinen zu hören.

Manchmal kam er aber auch nur, um in ein _ganz besonders spannendes_ Buch zu blicken, das als einziges seiner Art in Malik's Bücherregal _lag_ anstatt zu stehen. Der Kartograf legte Karim's Blumen immer in diesen Wälzer hinein, wenn sie kurz davor waren zu verwelken und trocknete sie somit. Der Jüngere freute sich darüber jedes Mal wie ein kleines Kind und verschwand mit den dürren Blüten; er zog sich in den Außenbereich des Büros zurück, um sie detailreich abzuzeichnen oder daran zu riechen.

Ja, er war außerordentlich exzentrisch. Doch Malik freute sich über die Anwesenheit des aufgeweckten jungen Mannes, an dem wahrhaftig ein Künstler verloren gegangen war; denn irgendwie... erinnerte er ihn an Kadar. Es... es war gut jemanden wie ihn um sich zu haben.

**II**

Der Rafik hatte zuerst geglaubt, er sähe und höre schlecht, als Karim vor Wochen einen Satz in das Büro gemacht und dabei freudig und mit seiner hellen Stimme gelacht hatte. Er hatte Malik gratuliert, sich respektvoll verneigt und ihm eine versiegelte Nachricht von Al-Mualim überreicht. Er wäre nun ein Dai, war darin in schönen, schwarzen Lettern gestanden. Und er solle bei Zeiten in Masyaf erscheinen, um diesen Rangaufstieg innerhalb der Gelehrten mit einem traditionellen Ritual und in Anwesenheit der ganzen Bruderschaft offiziell zu machen.

Malik wusste bis heute nicht so recht, warum der Großmeister ihn befördert hatte. Vielleicht wegen der Sache mit dem Apfel damals, vielleicht auch weil er sich als kurzweiliger Mentor Karims als nützlich erwiesen hatte... womöglich war es aber bereits im Vorhinein die Absicht Al-Mualims gewesen Malik nicht nur als Rafik sondern als Dai einzusetzen und er hatte bloß darauf gewartet, dass sich der Mann noch einmal bewies.

Nun, wie auch immer, jedenfalls war Malik nun ein Dai. Und mit seinen 25 Jahren bei Weitem der Jüngste seiner Art. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er - als ehemaliger Krieger - mit diesem neuen Rang anfangen sollte, doch es schmeichelte ihm schon ziemlich diesen hohen Titel verliehen bekommen zu haben.

Die Dai standen in der Hierarchie der Bruderschaft beinahe auf der selben Höhe wie die Meisterassassinen. Nur dass sie, im Gegensatz zu den Auftragsmördern, auf der Seite der geistigen Arbeit standen. Es war schwer sie von den Rafik zu unterscheiden, denn die meisten von ihnen waren betagt und hielten mehr von inneren Werten als von äußeren Erscheinungsbildern; wenn sie befördert wurden, behielten sie ihre schwarzen, einfachen Überwürfe meistens. Der genügsame Malik gehörte zu dieser Sorte. Er war ein Gewohnheitstier und wollte keine andere Kleidung, ihm genügte das, was er hatte. Die, die jedoch mehr Wert auf eine korrekte Uniformierung legten - und meistens waren dies die Brüder, die in der Festung Masyafs lebten - nahmen den weißen, hübsch bestickten Mantel eines Dai an und kommunizierten ihre Aufgaben somit auch nach Außen:

Sie dienten als eine Art Vertreter der Weltanschauungen und Prinzipien der Assassinen, als sehr hoch angesehene Berater und Wissensvermittler. Als Kredo auf zwei Beinen. Man konnte sie daher auch irgendwo als geistliche Führungspersonen und Priester der Bruderschaft ansehen; sie halfen Kameraden, wenn sich diese verloren fühlten und kümmerten sich um deren Psyche. Jeder einzelne Assassine war nämlich einem gewissen Druck und hohen Erwartungen ausgesetzt, musste Dinge tun und mit ansehen, die ihn manchmal zweifeln ließen oder mit denen er einfach nicht fertig wurde. Als weiser Dai war man für diese Leute da, man hörte zu und gab Ratschläge oder nahm sogar Beichten ab, um die Gewissen seiner verzweifelten Brüder zu erleichtern.

Bei weitem keine einfache Arbeit, doch zum ersten Mal seit dem Verlust seines Titels als 'Beinahe-Meisterassassine' vor einem Jahr hatte Malik das Gefühl etwas Sinnvolles tun zu können. Sein neuer Rang mitsamt seinen Aufgaben spornte ihn an, motivierte ihn; er las wieder gerne und hatte sich sogar eine Liste mit persönlichen Zielen in sein Journal geschrieben, die er in diesem Jahr noch erreichen wollte: Er wollte die Bibel fertig lesen, mehr über die Geschichte seines Landes erfahren, seine Fähigkeiten im Schreiben von lateinischen Buchstaben verbessern, ein Traumtagebuch anlegen, um zum Versuch anzusetzen seine grotesken Traumbilder zu analysieren und... und er wollte Frieden schließen. Mit sich selbst, seiner Vergangenheit und vielleicht sogar mit Altaïr.

**III**

Der Tag verlief weitgehend ruhig. Niemand betrat nachmittags das Büro und so hatte Malik viel Zeit dafür aufzuräumen und die Innenräume seines Heims etwas auf Vordermann zu bringen. Er hatte die letzten Tage über etwas Nachlässigkeit gezeigt, es war höchste Zeit für einen kleinen Hausputz gewesen.

Es war unglaublich wie schnell die Zeit verging, wenn man Bücher in Regale sortierte, Kissen schlichtete und dreckiges Geschirr wusch. Als Malik die letzten trockenen Efeublätter am Boden seines überdachten Gartens auf ein Häufchen zusammenkehrte, drängten bereits entfernte Stimmen der Gläubigen durch vergitterte Holzdach herein. Der Singsang des Abendgebets in der Moschee ein paar Straßen weiter erinnerte den Dai daran wie spät es sein musste.

Die meisten Assassinen waren Atheisten oder nicht sehr stark in ihrem Glauben, doch hin und wieder ging Malik schon in die Gotteshäuser Jerusalems, um sich dort den Anhängern des Islams beim Gebet anzuschließen. Doch wie seine Brüder war er nicht besonders gläubig, tat es aus reinem Interesse an der Religion wegen, denn er studierte ja nicht nur Medizin oder die Geschichte seiner Bruderschaft. Als Dai war es eben seine Aufgabe hin und wieder Kirchen und Moscheen aufzusuchen und Kontakte zu Mönchen und Priestern zu knüpfen.

Der gelehrige Mann hatte nach seinem Rangaufstieg angefangen sich mit sehr vielen Glaubensrichtungen zu beschäftigen und durch die heiligen Schriften verschiedener Religionen zu blättern, um kritisch reflektieren zu können. Durch Bibel, den Koran, den Talmud.

Natürlich glaubte Malik an irgendetwas... dort oben. Doch an welche höhere Macht er dabei denken sollte, wusste er noch nicht so recht. Am ehesten fühlte er sich noch zum Islam hingezogen, wahrscheinlich einfach seiner Herkunft wegen und weil ihm seine Mutter schon in Kindestagen aus dem Koran vorgelesen hatte. Sie hatte zwar ihren Körper präsentiert und sich an fremde Männer verkauft... doch in gewisser Hinsicht war sie dennoch recht gläubig und eine gute Frau gewesen.

Malik wischte sich über die Stirn, als er seinen Besen fort stellte und sich ein paar Sekunden gönnte, in denen er die schmerzenden Augen schloss. Er atmete die laue, von Weihrauch durchzogene, Luft tief ein und stieß ein Seufzen aus. Mann, war er geschafft. Er freute sich schon auf sein Bett.

Schritte auf dem Holzdach über ihm ließen ihn aufsehen; ein paar Herzschläge später ließ sich einer der hiesigen Assassinen durch die Dachluke herab in den Vorgarten. Der Dai nickte ihm zu und wollte zu einer freundlichen Begrüßung ansetzen, doch er hielt inne als er bemerkte, dass irgendetwas... nicht stimmte. Der Ältere vor ihm wirkte aufgebracht und atmete schwer, seine Kapuze war ihm zurück gerutscht und Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn „_Dai Malik_.".

Der Kartograf beäugte den Anderen kritisch und legte seinen Kopf etwas schräg, als der Assassine weitersprach „Wir haben ein Problem.". Das... klang nicht gut. Aber was konnte es sein? Die Stadtglocken waren heute den ganzen Nachmittag über still gewesen.

„Problem?"

„Sie haben Einen von uns erwischt." setzte der atemlose Bruder fort, stützte sich auf seine Knie und räusperte sich seiner trockenen Kehle wegen „Ich bin hierher gelaufen so schnell ich nur konnte.". Verwirrt beobachtete der Dai sein schnaufendes Gegenüber und forderte den dunkelhäutigen Mann dazu auf sich erst einmal zu setzen. Er holte einen Wasserkrug aus dem Innenbereich seines Büros und sprach erst weiter, als er dem dankbaren Assassinen das Gefäß reichte. Als hätte er seit _Tagen_ nichts getrunken leerte der Bruder den halbvollen Krug beinahe in einem Zug.

„Erkläre dich bitte genauer. Was ist passiert?"

„Wir haben ein paar Männer Addins ausmachen können. Sie trugen Pläne bei sich, irgendwelche Aufzeichnungen über Bestechungsgelder und Steuern. Wir haben sie verfolgt."

„Mh. Sprich weiter."

„Wir sind ihnen bis zu ihren Quartieren gefolgt und haben uns dort eingeschlichen. Wir wollten die Pläne stehlen und uns umsehen-"  
„Wer sind '_wir_'?"  
„Karim und ich."

Was- _nein_. Malik fühlte wie sich sein Magen zusammenzog, als der Assassine den Namen des sonderbaren Bruders, zu dem der Dai ein sehr gutes Verhältnis aufgebaut hatte, aussprach „Es lief alles gut. Doch plötzlich waren da diese beiden Templer. Wir-".

„_Templer._" wiederholte der 25-Jährige die Worte des Anderen mit einem ungläubig-düsteren Unterton in seiner Stimme. Er glaubte kaum was sein Kamerad ihm hier gerade erzählte. Majd Addin war zwar ein korrupter Kerl und sorgte momentan für viel Ärger und Unruhe in der Stadt, doch dass er mit den Templern zusammenarbeitete überraschte Malik schon ein wenig.

„Ja. Ja, sie haben Karim erwischt. Ich glaube sie halten ihn als Geisel, ich weiß nicht genau warum sie das tun." Malik hielt den Atem für wenige Sekunden lange an und sein finsterer Blick senkte sich gen Boden. Die Templer hielten Karim also fest. Doch, du liebe Güte, wieso sollten sie das tun?

„Ich-" der Dai ertappte sich dabei keine Worte zu finden und wendete sich mit angestrengt nachdenklicher Miene ab, fasste sich an die Schläfe „Ich muss sofort eine Nachricht nach Masyaf schicken."


	13. Die Rückkehr

Die Antwort aus Masyaf kam etwa 10 Tage später. Und zwar nicht in Form einer kleinen Brieftaube sondern in der eines weißen Adlers.

Malik war gerade dabei gewesen frisches Räucherwerk zu entzünden, da hörte er ein dumpfes Geräusch das aus seinem Garten zu ihm herein drang. Jemand war hereingekommen, so schien es. Der junge Dai hob seinen Kopf in die Richtung der Türe und sofort trat eine nur allzu vertraute Gestalt in sein Blickfeld. Die knöchellange Robe des Neuankömmlings war von der langen Reise durch die trockene Gegend staubig und das sonst so strahlende Weiß wirkte matt; eine tiefe Stimme mit einem leichten, westlichen Akzent erhob sich „Friede sei mit dir, _Dai._". Dem stutzenden Kartografen wäre nun beinahe die Räucherkohle aus den Händen gefallen und er zwang sich dazu seine Lippen zu schließen, als Altaïr ihn so ungewohnt förmlich adressierte. Es überraschte, ja, irritierte Malik außerdem ziemlich, dass sein _alter_ _Bekannter_ dort im Türrahmen stand. Der Dai hatte mit jedem gerechnet... nur nicht mit dem dummen Novizen. Er schluckte trocken und seine großen Augen schafften es nicht den Assassinen loszulassen. Wann hatte er diesen Kerl zum letzten Mal gesehen? Es war lange her.

„Altaïr." stellte Malik schließlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit fest und brach damit das klamme Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Sein Gegenüber blieb in der Türe stehen, als warte es auf die Erlaubnis das Büro betreten zu dürfen. Der Dai räusperte sich und nickte in den Raum vor sich, ein stummes 'Komm herein.'. Die Anwesenheit des Adlers brachte ihn ein wenig aus der Fassung, doch er bemühte sich darum nicht sofort unfreundliche Worte zu schnappen, um eine feindselige, doch _gewohnte_ Atmosphäre aufzubauen. Er war nun ein Dai. Er hatte sich selbst etwas versprochen: Frieden. Und so seufzte er lediglich ein „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass Al-Mualim _dich_ schickt." hervor und zog eine seiner Augenbrauen skeptisch hoch.

„Ich kann auch wieder gehen." gab Altaïr trocken zurück, als er den Innenraum betrat und sich zögerlich dem alten Tresen näherte hinter dem Malik stand. Es beunruhigte den Dai im Moment irgendwie, dass er die Augen des Anderen unter dessen Kapuze nicht erkennen konnte... und er wusste nicht wo dieses drückende Gefühl herkam. Musste an seinem schlechten Gewissen diesem Mann gegenüber liegen.

Die Antwort des Assassinen geflissentlich überhörend schob Malik sein kleines Räuchergefäß beiseite „Du weißt warum du hier bist, Altaïr?".

Der etwas Größere trat an den Tisch heran und schob einen Brief auf die hölzerne Ablage. Vier Finger schoben Malik den bekannten, etwas zerknüllten Zettel entgegen: es war die Nachricht mit dem Hilferuf, die der Dai vor zehn Tagen nach Masyaf geschickt hatte.

„Salah Al'din's Abwesenheit hat Jerusalem zu einer Stadt ohne Führer gemacht. Majd Addin hat sich daher daran gemacht das Ruder in die Hand zu nehmen." fing Altaïr an.

Malik holte Luft, um zu sprechen, doch der Andere schnitt ihm das Wort ab und das was er sagte, kam aus ihm heraus als hätte Al-Mualim ihn diese Informationen Tag und Nacht wiederholen lassen, bis er sie auswendig konnte. Ein... nicht unbedingt abwegiger Gedanke.

„Addin spielt mit der Angst der Menschen, Erpressung ist eines seiner Mittel um das zu bekommen, was er möchte. Jemand wie er hat keinen Anspruch auf die Macht, die er im Moment besitzt." Altaïr's goldene Augen schienen unter dessen weiter Kapuze aufzulodern, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem eisigen Lächeln „Die Misere endet heute.".

„Du sprichst diese Worte viel zu überstürzt." konterte Malik mit einem ungläubigen Kopfschütteln „Dieser Mann ist nicht der Sklavenhändler, den du vor drei Monaten getötet hast. Addin ist der Kopf Jerusalems, du kannst nicht einfach zu seiner Residenz marschieren und ihn eliminieren. Er hat sehr viele, schwer bewaffnete Leibwachen... du solltest diese Mission besser planen oder du riskierst deinen Kopf, _Novize_." ein genervtes Seufzen „Ich dachte, du hättest deine Lektion bereits gelernt und ständest über solch waghalsigen Aktionen.". Den letzten Part seiner Ansprache hatte sich Malik einfach nicht verkneifen können; er war spöttisch und vorwurfsvoll gewesen, doch immerhin hatte der Dai nicht – so wie gewöhnlich – geschrien sondern mit ruhiger Stimme gesprochen. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten den verstimmten Assassinen vor sich prüfend. Man sah einen der Mundwinkel des Adlers kurz zur Seite zucken, doch auch er bewahrte die Fassung. _Noch_.

„Ich habe die Mission gut durchdacht, Dai." brummte Altaïr pikiert und nickte knapp in die Richtung des Büroausgangs „Ich habe den ganzen Tag damit zugebracht Informationen zu sammeln. Ich bin schon vor dem Morgengrauen hier eingetroffen.".

Malik's Augen ruhten weiterhin berechnend auf der weißen Kapuze vor sich, unbeeindruckt schwieg er den Anderen an, bis dieser weitersprach.

„Majid Addin wird eine öffentliche Hinrichtung abhalten. Morgen und nicht weit von hier. Der Hinrichtungsplatz wird schwer bewacht werden, das ist mir klar. Doch dies ist bei weitem keine Situation, der ich nicht gewachsen bin. Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe."

„Und da haben wir es schon wieder." schnarrte Malik und zeigte auf sein Gegenüber, um seine Äußerungen zu unterstreichen „Genau _deswegen_ bist du in meinen Augen ein Novize. Du kannst nicht wissen. Nur vermuten. Du bist nicht allwissend und es sollte dir bewusst sein, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass du kleine Details übersehen hast. Du musst damit rechnen zu scheitern, zu _sterben_, Altaïr. Wie oft muss man dir das noch sagen?".

Man sah, wie sich die Kiefermuskulatur Altaïrs anspannte, als er seine Zähne zusammenbiss und er rümpfte die Nase. Malik bedachte ihn jedoch nur mit einem tadelnden Blick – so, als hätte er gerade ein kleines Kind ausgeschimpft.

Der Dai fasste nun nach dem Brief vor sich, um den kleinen Zettel wegzulegen, doch als seine Finger das Papier berührten, streckte auch Altaïr ganz plötzlich seine Hand aus. Warme, raue Finger legten sich unliebsam über Malik's Handrücken und der wieder aufblickende Mann vergaß fast darauf zu atmen. In einer überaus barschen, drohenden Geste drückte der Ältere seine Hand und beugte sich etwas über den Tresen, nach vorn, dem sprachlosen Dai entgegen. Der Mund des größeren Assassinen öffnete sich, als wollten beleidigende, laute Worte über sie kommen, doch der Mann hielt inne und schien sein Vorhaben zu überdenken.

Malik's alarmierter Blick fiel auf die Narbe, die sich über die offenen Lippen Altaïrs zog ehe er zum Versuch ansetzte die Augen des weiß Gekleideten zu suchen. Er fand sie nicht und hätte dem Novizen nun am liebsten die dumme Kapuze vom Kopf gerissen. _Immer diese Kapuze_!

„... Wie du wünscht." flüsterte die dunkle Stimme Malik schlussendlich mit gefährlichem Unterton entgegen und jagte damit einen eiskalten Schauer über seinen Rücken; dann wurde seine Hand auch schon wieder losgelassen. Der Dai zog sie schnell an sich und verzog das etwas erblasste Gesicht leicht. Noch immer standen ihm die Nackenhärchen zu berge.

„Sind wir hier fertig?" hakte der Adler kühl nach, als er sich vom Tresen abwendete und der Kartograf zuerst mit sich, dann nach Fassung rang.

„Nicht... ganz." versuchte Malik so beiläufig von sich zu geben als möglich und räusperte sich „Einer der Männer, die morgen hingerichtet werden sollen, ist einer von uns. Ein junger Bruder, der vor etwas mehr als einer Woche gefangen genommen wurde. Karim Al-Mawardi.". Altaïr wendete sich wieder zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um, nun war er damit an der Reihe überrascht zu sein „Was?".

„Die Templer haben ihn erwischt, als er Informationen über Addin stehlen wollte. Ich weiß nicht, in welcher Verfassung er ist, doch er lebt."

„Ich soll also eine Zielperson töten und einen Bruder retten? Zur selben Zeit und während der Kopf des Zweiteren in einer Schlinge steckt. Majd Addin wird nicht der einzige Templer am Platz sein; wie stellst du dir das vor?"

„Kein Problem. Meine Leute werden sich um die Rettung des Jungen kümmern. Du kannst dich vollends auf deine Zielperson konzentrieren; doch sieh zu, dass Karim nicht getötet wird, bevor die anderen Assassinen ihn erreichen."

Der Ältere schien kurz angestrengt nachzudenken, dann nickte er jedoch „Verstanden.". Mit diesem Wort wollte der unstete Altaïr schon wieder los. Entschlossen und von Waffengeklapper begleitet hielt er auf die Tür in den Außengarten zu, doch Malik hielt ihn mit einem „Wo willst du hin?" auf. Der 25-Jährige hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, die empörte Frage hatte seine Kehle... _einfach so_ verlassen. Doch das war schon in Ordnung so. Er hatte den verletzten Adler das letzte Mal zeternd vor die Tür gesetzt, als dieser eigentlich Hilfe gebraucht hätte. Das würde - trotz allem was vor einem Jahr geschehen war - nicht wieder passieren.

_Frieden_.

„Es ist spät, du solltest dich ausruhen. Oder willst du morgen übermüdet und hungrig losziehen?" kritisierte der junge Dai und atmete einmal tief ein, als sich der Andere zu ihm umsah. Altaïr sagte nichts. Hatte er etwa draußen übernachten wollen? Idiot.

„Ich schlage vor du wäscht dich und isst etwas. Es gibt Hummus."

**II**

Bei Altaïrs erstem Besuch im Büro Jerusalems vor etwa einem Monat hätte sich Malik überaus darüber gefreut, hätte sich der Assassine so unscheinbar und still verhalten wie er es in diesem Augenblick tat. Doch gerade, da wusste er nicht so recht, ob er sich tatsächlich freuen sollte oder ob die undurchdringbare Ruhe im Haus... nicht doch sehr unangenehm und drückend war. Warum sagte Altaïr nichts? Konnten sie beide denn nicht – der alten Gewohnheiten wegen – streiten? Oder wenigstens über Banalitäten diskutieren? Ihre Sturschädel aneinander schlagen? Der Novize musste doch Fragen haben. Bezüglich Addin, der anderen Brüder in der Stadt, Karim oder... Malik selbst. Immerhin waren sie einmal enge Freunde gewesen oder... naja, vielleicht auch _mehr _als das. Der 25-Jährige hatte sich selbst schon des Öfteren dabei ertappt sich zu fragen was Altaïr so trieb... neben seiner Arbeit als Al-Mualim's rechte Hand eben. Ob er noch immer sein halbes Frühstück stehen ließ, danach als Erster im Trainingsring Masyafs stand oder sich nach wie vor übergeben musste, nachdem er Milch getrunken hatte. Es war seltsam. Obwohl Malik diesen Kerl auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, interessierte es ihn irgendwo wie es ihm erging und er fragte sich, ob der Adler nicht auch manchmal so über ihn dachte.

Der verunsicherte Dai musste seinen Hals etwas recken, damit seine suchenden, braunen Augen den Anderen im kleinen Vorgarten finden konnten. Beinahe schon verstohlen lugte der Kartograf nach draußen und dem breiten Rücken seines Bruders entgegen. Ihm abgewandt und im Schneidersitz saß Altaïr zwischen den farbenfrohen Kissen unter dem Holzverschlag, er kümmerte sich nun, nach dem Essen, um seine Ausrüstung, polierte und ölte seine Waffen im fahlen Kerzenschein.

Bis auf ein „Danke.", als ihm Malik etwas Hummus und Fladenbrot gereicht hatte, hatte der schweigsame Mann nichts mehr von sich gegeben. Er hatte sich still in den Garten zurückgezogen und dort saß er nun. Entweder wollte er nicht stören oder er war schlecht gelaunt... der Dai tippte auf Zweiteres und verdrehte die Augen über dieses kindische Verhalten.

Er riss seinen taxierenden Blick wieder von Altaïr fort und betrachtete die Öllampe, die auf seinem Tresen stand nachdenklich. Es war mittlerweile recht dunkel geworden und er brauchte Licht, um zu schreiben. Malik musste noch einen Bericht zu Ende bringen und würde dann zu Bett gehen; er war hundemüde. Hoffentlich würde er heute schlafen können ohne von irgendwelchen... dummen Träumen und verdrängten Erinnerungen heimgesucht zu werden.

Noch einmal wanderten seine schmalen Augen während dieses Gedankenzugs gen Außenbereich. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und verkniff sich ein gereiztes Schnauben.

**III**

„Willst du dich nicht waschen?"

„Nachher." Altaïr sah nicht von seiner ausgefahrenen, versteckten Klinge auf, während er mit einem kleinen Schleifstein über deren Schneide wetzte und Malik die Dachluke des Vorgartens verschloss. Der müde Dai stieg von dem Brunnenrand, den er dabei jedes Mal als Hilfe benutzte, um den Schließmechanismus des Dacheingangs zu erreichen, und warf dem Mann am Boden einen Schulterblick aus dem Augenwinkel zu. Er runzelte die Stirn und zog die Brauen zusammen; seine Aufmerksamkeit fiel auf die beschlagene Armschiene in Altaïr's Hand. Wahrscheinlich würde sich sein ungeliebter Kollege heute nicht mehr so gut um sich selbst kümmern, wie er es um diese verborgene Waffe tat. Es war schon immer so gewesen, dass seine wertvollen Arbeitsinstrumente an erster Stelle kamen, danach kümmerte sich der Assassine um seine Stiefel und Löcher oder Risse in seiner Uniform. Und irgendwo ganz zum Schluss stand er dann selbst; Wunden oder Dreck an seiner hellen Haut schienen ihn weniger zu stören als Blutverkrustungen im feinen Mechanismus seiner verstecken Klinge. Es sollte nicht so sein. Doch vielleicht spielte Altaïr's Angst vor Wasser – und mochte es noch so wenig davon sein – diese Sache betreffend ja auch eine Rolle... wer wusste das schon; der Idiot sprach seine Bedenken ja nicht aus, sondern verwendete ausweichende Versprechen und Ausreden wie 'Nachher.'.

„Schön. Im Schrank da hinten ist Waschzeug und eine Schüssel." Alleine bei dem Gedanken daran schien Altaïr leicht zusammen zu zucken. Wurde er etwa nervös? Wegen einer Wasserschüssel?

„Mhm."

„Gute Nacht." meinte Malik nur noch trocken, als er sich abwendete und auf die Türe, die in den Innenbereich des Büros führte, zuhielt. Ach, warum kümmerte es ihn überhaupt, ob sich Altaïr heute noch den Staub aus dem Gesicht wusch? Der Adler war kein kleiner Junge mehr, um den man sich kümmern musste, sondern erwachsen;_ er_ war hier der Ältere, obwohl er sich meist nicht so verhielt. Altaïr war nun 26, nicht? Es war Mitte Januar, vor ein paar Tagen war sein Geburtstag gewesen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Blumen magst." ertönte es plötzlich hinter dem gähnenden Dai und verwirrt blickte er zurück zu Altaïr, der nicht davon abließ seine scharfe Klinge zu schleifen. Konnte sich nicht mal zu Malik umdrehen, wenn er seine Klappe schon mal auf bekam. Tolle Manieren.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du in deiner Freizeit Geranien pflückst."

Der junge Dai schien erst jetzt zu verstehen was der andere Mann meinte und er blinzelte verwirrt. Warum sprach der Novize die rosa Blüten auf dem Bürotresen erst jetzt an? Und besser: Woher wusste dieser grobhaftige Klotz, dass es sich dabei um Geranien handelte?

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass du in die Botanik gegangen bist." schmunzelte Malik ein wenig boshaft hervor und versteckte damit seine Überraschung über die mutmaßenden Worte seines Gegenübers „Altaïr der _Gärtner_, huh?". Er wusste, dass sich Altaïr mit dem Lesen schwer tat... und außerdem: nie im Leben würde sich der gestandene Krieger ein Buch über Pflanzen zu Gemüte führen. Warum auch? Ehrlich gesagt kam eine gegenteilige Behauptung beinahe einer Beleidigung gleich, denn man titulierte Männer nicht mit Berufen, die an und für sich nur Frauen ausübten; das war Malik durchaus bewusst. Doch einmal wieder spielte er das altgewohnte Spielchen, in dem er die Geduld des Assassinen im Vorgarten austestete.

Altaïr hielt mit dem Schleifen seiner Waffe inne und sein Kopf hob sich unter der weiten Kapuze etwas an. Er sah jedoch nicht zurück und sagte lange nichts.

Malik hatte schon gehen wollen, da stellte der Andere wieder eine Frage. Er klang dabei unglaublich ruhig; verdächtig ruhig: „Von wem sind sie?".

Woher kam dieses plötzliche Interesse? Hatte der Andere die Blüten denn wirklich nicht schon vorhin bemerkt?

„Von einem-" Malik hatte gerade 'Bruder' sagen wollen, doch er hielt mitten im Satz inne und beendete ihn schließlich mit einem „Freund.". Er wusste nicht, warum er es tat, vielleicht, weil Karim ihm tatsächlich ein Freund geworden war. Kein Enger, doch er war für ihn mittlerweile mehr als ein gewöhnlicher Bruder im Sinne des Kredos. Und: 'Gewöhnlich' passte ohnehin nicht zu dem ausgefallenen Assassinengesellen, der den Kartografen so sehr an den kleinen, quirligen Kadar erinnerte.

Altaïr antwortete auf die Äußerung des Dais nichts, doch sein bewertender Blick, als er sich nun _endlich_ über seine Schulter zu Malik umsah, sprach tausend Worte. Kritisch musternd wanderten die goldenen Augen über ihn und der Jüngere glaubte zu erkennen, dass Altaïr unter seiner Kapuze eine Augenbraue anhob „Ah. _Natürlich_.".

Malik, ein wenig vor den Kopf gestoßen und die Hand in die schmale Hüfte stemmend, verengte seine Augen als er den Assassinen am Boden skeptisch betrachtete. Dieser Kerl wagte es nun doch nicht etwa-

„_Ein_ Freund oder _dein_ Freund?" Malik hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Altaïr nun dämlich grinsen oder ihn auslachen würde, doch keines von beidem traf zu, nachdem er diese Frage nahezu emotionslos ausgesprochen hatte. Er wirkte ernst. Zu ernst. Seine volle Aufmerksamkeit glitt dabei schon wieder vom völlig verdatterten Dai fort.

Malik hatte seine Lippen geöffnet, um eine empörte Gegenfrage zu stellen, doch seiner zugeschnürten Kehle entkam in diesem Augenblick kein Wort. Ärger keimte wieder in ihm auf. Ärger gepaart mit etwas Anderem, das er nicht zu deuten wusste. Sein Herz schien sich in dieser Sekunde zusammen zu ziehen und sein Puls fing an zu rasen. Ihm wurde plötzlich so warm – und bestimmt lag das nicht an der Temperatur in seinem Büro. Die Nacht war kühl.

„_Was_?" brach es dann aberplötzlich aus Malik hervor und die Hand an seiner Seite sank wieder, um sich zur Faust zu ballen. Zur selben Zeit bereute er es bereits so laut gesprochen, ja fast schon gebrüllt, zu haben; er wurde schon wieder viel zu cholerisch wegen... wegen _nichts_. Ein hochrangiger Dai sollte über solch einem aufbrausendem Verhalten stehen. Warum regte er sich überhaupt dermaßen auf? Was der Dummkopf Altaïr gesagt hatte, war schließlich Schwachsinn gewesen. Karim war nicht _sein_ Freund, er war_ ein_ Freund, verdammt! Und einmal abgesehen davon, dass Malik eine verantwortungstragende Rolle in der Bruderschaft spielte und dadurch viel zu viel um die Ohren hatte, um sich auf eine Beziehung einzulassen, war es ihm ob seiner fragwürdigen Vorlieben ohnehin verboten. Er hatte keine große Lust darauf gehängt oder gesteinigt zu werden, weil er einen anderen Mann küsste oder mit jenem Händchen hielt. Um Gottes Willen, hatte Altaïr das vergessen? Oder fing der sonst so offene, atheistische Assassine nun auch schon damit an sich wie ihre erzkonservativen Brüder mit all ihren Vorurteilen zu verhalten? Wie die, die der Meinung waren, dass Personen wie Malik jeden Gleichgeschlechtlichen als potentiellen Intimpartner sahen? Als perversen Vergewaltiger oder was-wusste-er-schon-was-noch? Also bitte!

Nicht viele wussten, dass der Dai von dieser... dieser _Krankheit_ geplagt wurde, durch die er nichts von Frauen hielt und nur Augen für Männer hatte. Doch Altaïr wusste es natürlich, hatte er ja auch- _egal;_ Kadar hatte es gewusst, Rauf und Abbas auch... vielleicht auch Al-Mualim. Ja, vielleicht hatte ihn der Großmeister sogar deswegen nach Jerusalem geschickt. Damit er nicht noch Weitere in Masyaf... ansteckte. Malik schluckte schwer.

„Ich verstehe schon." meinte der Adler gleichgültig während er sich wieder seinen Waffen widmete. Malik glaubte in dessen gezwungen neutralem Unterton etwas Vorwurfsvolles herausgehört zu haben und schüttelte seinen schmerzenden Kopf ungläubig. Irgendwann... irgendwann würde er diesem Arsch den Kragen umdrehen. _Irgendwann_. Doch nun musste er sich fassen; ein Dai stritt nicht wegen Trivialitäten mit einem intoleranten, verkorksten Assassinen herum. Er hatte sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, er musste über Probleme sprechen und sie deuten anstatt zu schreien.

„_Engstirnigkeit _ist nicht unbedingt eine Tugend." sagte Malik gespielt ruhig. Gefährlich ruhig; und er zwang sich dazu das 'Novize' dabei auszulassen „Mach dich nicht über jemanden lustig, der hierarchisch über dir steht.". Seine dunklen Augen durchbohrten den breiten Rücken des Anderen, doch dann wendete er sich ab ohne noch weitere Worte an den Anwesenden zu verlieren. Er hatte keine Lust zu reden - eher zu brüllen oder zu schimpfen und darum ging er nun besser. Altaïr's Meinung und Spötteleien konnten ihm ja auch egal sein, oder nicht?

Schweigend zog er sich in seine privaten Räumlichkeiten zurück.


	14. Tod

„Ich geh vor." schnappte Malik verärgert unter seiner weißen Kapuze hervor „Versuch die Bruderschaft nicht noch weiter zu entehren, _Ibn-La'Ahad_.". Der Assassine winkte entnervt ab, bevor Altaïr noch eine Weitere seiner großkotzigen Äußerungen tätigen konnte und wendete diesem Trottel den Rücken zu. Mit Wut im Bauch und finsterem Blick stapfte der Schwarzhaarige los, tiefer in die klammen Katakomben hinein, die zu Solomon's unterirdisch gelegenem Tempel führten und ließ seinen irritierten jüngeren Bruder und den arroganten Adler Masyafs zurück.

Al-Mualim hatte sie drei losgeschickt, um ein wertvolles Artefakt aus dem Tempel zu bergen – worum es sich dabei handelte wusste der mürrische Assassine nicht. Es war ihm auch einerlei solange sie das Ganze hier schnell hinter sich bringen würden; jede Minute, die er länger mit Altaïr zusammenarbeiten musste, stachelte den tiefen Groll in seinem Innern weiter an.

Der dumme Novize war vor wenigen Wochen zum Rang eines Meisterassassinen aufgestiegen und seither schien er nach seinen eigenen grotesken... Spielregeln zu handeln und nicht im Sinne des Kredos. Trampelte durch die Gegend wie eine Horde Pferde und ermordete jeden, der ihm in die Quere kam kaltblütig.

'_Haltet eure Klingen von Unschuldigen fern_.' eine ganz einfache Regel. Doch bereits in den ersten Stunden hier unten hatte Altaïr sie gebrochen; vor wenigen Augenblicken erst hatte er seine versteckte Klinge in den Rücken eines Mannes gerammt, der es womöglich nicht verdient hatte zu sterben. Und er hatte geglaubt im Recht zu sein, tat es immer noch. Was würde als nächstes kommen? Würde Ibn-La'Ahad den dreckigen Templerorden aufscheuchen und dessen Schlächter guten Gewissens nach Masyaf locken, weil es in seinem verwirrten Schädel irgendwie Sinn machte? Tse. Malik würde dem Großmeister alles erzählen, denn Al-Mualim war jemand, der es schaffte den sturen Altaïr wirkungsvoll zurechtzuweisen. Er war der Einzige, auf den dieser Depp hörte. Seit... seit etwa sechs, sieben Wochen jedenfalls.

Malik schnaubte leise und schluckte schwer, als ihn seine Füße über feuchte Holzbalken trugen, die über einen schmalen Abgrund führten. Der 24-jährige Mann zögerte oder strauchelte bei keinem seiner Sprünge, sicher trafen dicke Stiefelsohlen auf marodes Holz und die Schöße seiner langen, weißen Robe flatterten hinter ihm her wie die Schwingen eines Falken. Der Assassine stand kurz vor der Aufnahme in den Kreis der Meister der Bruderschaft. Hatte Altaïr seine Prüfung schon vor einiger Zeit abgelegt, so lag es heute an Malik sich zu beweisen. Sobald er nach dieser – hoffentlich erfolgreichen – Mission nach Masyaf zurückkehren würde, würde man auch ihm seinen linken Ringfinger nehmen und er stünde somit wieder auf der selben Stufe wie der egozentrische Altaïr.

Vor knapp zwei Monaten – bevor sich alles so schnell verändert hatte zwischen ihnen - hätten sie nach dem Ritual wohl ausgiebig miteinander gefeiert, der Ältere hätte sich aufrichtig mit ihm gefreut, ihm gratuliert, ihn herzlich umarmt und später, wenn sie alleine gewesen wären... geküsst und vielleicht auch mehr. Doch diese Zeiten waren vorbei. Eine eisige Kälte hatte sich zwischen sie beide gelegt, eine weite, unüberbrückbare Kluft geformt aus schlechten Gedanken und Vorwürfen; und wenn sie sich nicht anschwiegen oder ignorierten, dann stritten sie oder fielen einander sogar an die Kehlen wie zwei wilde Hunde, die um ihr Revier kämpften. Malik war sich sicher: irgendwann würde eine ihrer beinharten Streitigkeiten eskalieren. Und dann würde einer von ihnen sterben. Ganz bestimmt. Sie hatten in der Vergangenheit zwar schon immer gerne gezankt, doch die jetzige Situation war eine Andere; voller Feindseligkeit und tiefster Missgunst.

Es... Es war alles Altaïr's Schuld. Seine und Adhas. Der Adler hatte diese seltsame Frau auf einer seiner letzten Missionen kennengelernt und Malik daraufhin links liegen lassen. Einfach so. Er war wie ausgewechselt gewesen; abweisend, unfreundlich, kühl und emotionslos. Malik wusste bis heute nicht warum. Er wusste, dass sich der Andere in diese Adha verliebt hatte, doch warum er Malik seither wie ein Fremder war, das war dem Jüngeren ein Rätsel. Vielleicht sprach diese Furie-... Frau schlecht über Malik, vielleicht wollte sie nicht, dass Altaïr mit ihm zu tun hatte und der Adler folgte ihren weibischen Zetereien blind, um ihren Wünschen gerecht zu werden.

Pah. Hatte Malik vor Jahren geglaubt Abbas sei eine Quelle großen Übels? Falsch. Adha war viel viel schlimmer. Sie hatte ihm Altaïr genommen und verbot ihm nun den Umgang mit seinem... _Freund_ oder was auch immer er für den anderen Assassinen gewesen war. Es hatte Malik das Herz gebrochen. Der Abend, an dem sein Geliebter ihm mit trockener Stimme gesagt hatte, dass er nichts mehr von ihm wissen wolle, war fürchterlich gewesen. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte geglaubt, er müsse sterben; er war auf die Knie gefallen und hatte geweint – so lange bis die Trauer in seinem Innern einer bitteren Leere Platz gemacht hatte. Er hatte... tagelang einfach nichts gefühlt, war wie von sich selbst losgelöst und völlig durch den Wind gewesen. Malik hatte dabei funktioniert wie eine Maschine, alles – die Trainingseinheiten, die wenigen Mahlzeiten, die er zu sich genommen hatte oder knappe Gespräche mit Kadar - war vor ihm vorbeigezogen, als hätte er sich in einem schlechten Traum befunden. Doch es war kein Traum gewesen.

Später hatte sich die Leere in ihm dann wieder aufgefüllt. Mit Bitterkeit und Hass. Mit Hass auf jeden, der die Schuld an seinem Leid getragen hatte. Und diese blinde Rage war auch heute noch präsent, beutelte ihn gerade in diesem Moment wieder und trieb ihm Wasser in die brennenden Augen. Schwer atmend hielt der Assassine vor einer maroden Leiter, die eine Ebene weiter nach oben führte und wischte sich blinzelnd das Glitzern aus seinen Augenwinkeln fort.

Der flüchtige Blick des Assassinen folgte Altaïr, als dieser bald an ihm vorbei schritt und die hölzerne Leiter nach oben nahm. Seine braunen Augen verschmälerten sich und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Völlig unbewusst wanderten seine kalten Finger an die kleinen Wurfmesser, die in seinem breiten Waffengürtel steckten.

Erst, als Malik eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, sah er aus seinen düsteren Gedanken auf und wendete seinen wirren Kopf Kadar zu. Der Jüngere stand ganz plötzlich neben ihm und lächelte ihm etwas nervös, doch warmherzig entgegen „Willst du Wurzeln schlagen? Komm, geh vor.". Malik's Bruder klopfte ihm den breiten Rücken in einer freundlichen Geste und der Ältere fasste schweigend nach den Leitersprossen vor sich.

**II**

„Was willst du, Assassine?" ein kühles Lächeln zog sich über das Gesicht des hellhäutigen Templers mit dem französischen Akzent in seiner Stimme, seine schwer bewaffneten Männer bedachten ihn teils mit erwartungsvollen, teils mit verunsicherten Blicken. Doch nicht annähernd so unsicher, wie sich der aufgebrachte Malik in diesem prekären Moment fühlte. Zähneknirschend trat er neben Ibn-La'Ahad und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Dieser Volltrottel hatte die schützenden Schatten verlassen und war schnurstracks auf den Großmeister Robert de Sable losmarschiert. Mit arrogant erhobenem Haupt und einer dämlichen Siegessicherheit in seinem Blick, die Malik den Magen hatte umdrehen wollen. Was hatte sich dieser Kerl nur gedacht? Was sollten sie nun tun? Glaubte er tatsächlich, die Templer würden sie einfach so wieder gehen lassen? Zusammen mit dem Artefakt? Wie dumm musste man sein! Sie waren eindeutig in der Überzahl, verdammt!

Besser, ja, besser, sie redeten sich irgendwie aus dieser Angelegenheit heraus und sahen zu, dass sie schnell zurück nach Masyaf kamen. Oh, hoffentlich kam de Sable nicht auf die Idee-

„Blut." knurrte der Adler plötzlich, grinste und setzte zu einem abrupten Sprung an. Kadar – er hielt sich im Hintergrund, war er ja auch nur ein Novize und nicht besonders erfahren im Kampf - entkam daraufhin ein erschrockenes „_Oh_!" und auch Malik's aufmerksame Augen weiteten sich in großem Entsetzen. Reflexartig griff der alarmierte Mann nach vorn; er wollte Altaïr am Arm erfassen, um ihn gewaltsam zurückzuhalten, doch er war zu langsam. Seine Fingerspitzen streiften lediglich noch den weißen Stoff der Robe des Anderen „_Nein_!".

Malik's Blick wanderte hektisch zwischen dem Idioten und dem imposanten, glatzköpfigen Templer vor sich hin und her. Altaïr hatte de Sable seine versteckte Klinge in die ungeschützte Kehle rammen wollen, doch sein Gegner war natürlich schneller gewesen als er und hielt ihn nun mit zwei starken Händen im Schach. Der ächzende Adler kämpfte gegen den Griff des Templer-Großmeisters an, doch er scheiterte kläglich.

Oh, um Himmels Willen...

Malik wich einen kleinen Schritt weit ab, sein Atem ging ungleichmäßig und das Adrenalin in seinem Blut brachte ihn ganz leicht zum Zittern. Sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass er glaubte, es würde gleich zerreißen, als der verstimmte Templer mit Altaïr sprach. Der 24-Jährige realisierte die geknurrten Aussagen de Sables kaum, hörte nur die verzweifelte Stimme seines kleinen Bruders hinter sich flüstern „Malik, _Malik_ tu doch was.".

Und dann stieß der französische Templer Ibn-La'Ahad aberplötzlich von sich. So forsch, dass der Meisterassassine rücklings davon stolperte und durch den nahen Torbogen stürzte, der diesen großen Raum von einem weiteren Gewölbe trennte. Der marode Durchgang bröckelte. Ein Krachen, ein Schrei, aufwallende Staubwolken und dann war es still. Der Adler Masyafs war fort – und die gierigen Augen de Sables fingen Malik ein „Tötet die Assassinen!".

Der Schwarzhaarige stutzte und seine trockenen Lippen standen einen Spalt weit offen, wieder wich er zurück und stieß dabei mit dem Rücken an Kadar, der sein Schwert bereits gezogen hatte.

Es ging alles schnell. So verdammt schnell, dass Malik gar nicht wusste wie ihm geschah. Die Gefolgsleute de Sables stürzten brüllend auf ihn und seinen Bruder los. Der Ältere fällte sofort zwei der Soldaten mit gezielt geworfenen Messern, doch er konnte nicht lange auf seinen Fernkampfstil beharren. Schwerter und Äxte gingen sehr bald auf Kadar und ihn nieder und klirrten so hart gegen Malik's erhobene Klinge, dass Schmerz gefolgt von Taubheit durch seinen Schwertarm jagte. Er stöhnte leise, hörte den überforderten Novizen hinter sich erneut seinen Namen rufen und fuhr herum.

„Kadar! Die Leiter! Verschwinde!" stieß der Ältere panisch aus und duckte sich gerade noch in letzter Sekunde unter einem schartigen Bastardschwert hinweg. Er stolperte fast und atmete tief ein; der aufgewühlte Staub des Steinschlags von gerade eben kroch dabei beißend in seine Lungen und er hustete. Gleich zwei weitere Männer sprangen nun auf ihn los und gaben dem röchelnden Malik kaum die Zeit dazu eine defensive Kampfhaltung einzunehmen. Dennoch schaffte er es die beiden Soldaten zurückzudrängen: er schlug dem Einen den wuchtigen Streitkolben aus der Hand und dem Anderen den Knauf seines Schwertes in das ungeschützte Gesicht. Während Letzterer laut aufschreiend und mit einer blutigen, zerschmetterten Nase auf die Knie sank, ging der zweite Mann mit seinen Fäusten auf den überrumpelten Assassinen los. Stahlbewehrte Panzerhandschuhe schlugen auf Malik ein, trafen ihn hart an der Schulter und er hob erfolglos gegen schützendes Rüstmetall. Der Assassine versuchte seinen größeren Gegner zu Fall zu bringen, indem er ihm mit einem Fuß hinter eines seiner Beine fuhr und es ruckartig zur Seite zog. Der Fremde strauchelte zwar, stolperte aber wider Erwarten nicht. Doch immerhin bekam Malik dadurch die Chance dazu durchzuatmen und sich ein paar Armlängen weit von seinem gerüsteten Widersacher zu entfernen. Seine dunklen, geweiteten Augen wanderten kurz durch die Umgebung, suchten nach Kadar, doch der Assassine konnte den Jüngeren nicht sehen.

„Kadar- _agh_!" Malik wurde von irgendetwas am Kopf getroffen und taumelte nach dem dumpfen Schlag ein, zwei Schritte zur Seite. Kleine, helle Funken tanzten durch sein schmaler werdendes Sichtfeld und die Geräusche um ihn herum – das Rüstungsklappern, die Schritte, die Stimmen – entfernten sich und wurden zu gedämpften, nur mehr schwer deutbaren Lauten. Mit der geprellten Schulter voran stieß er gegen irgendetwas hartes, blinzelte angestrengt und seufzte tief.

Malik bemerkte nicht, wie seine Hand den Griff seines so schwer gewordenen Schwertes losließ und wie er an der modrigen Steinwand an seiner Seite gen Boden sank wie ein nasser Sandsack. Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen kam über seine rissigen Lippen, als er hart am Grund aufkam und kühlen, feuchten Stein an seiner Wange spürte. Und plötzlich wurde die Welt um ihn herum für wenige Atemzüge lange schwarz.

„_Merde_! Er ist ja gar nicht tot, ihr Idioten!" blaffte die tiefe Stimme mit dem französischen Akzent. Sie hallte dermaßen laut in Malik's empfindlichen Ohren wider, dass er ein unverständliches, doch lautes Jammern von sich gab. Völlig unbewusst und orientierungslos fasste der junge Mann vor sich, um verzweifelt nach Halt zu suchen, als ihn irgendjemand am Kragen packte und daran hochhob wie man es sonst nur mit Tieren tat. Und wie eine gequälte, am Nackenfell gepackte Katze, so sah Malik in diesem Moment auch aus. Er würgte leise als ihm der Stoff seiner Kleidung gegen die Kehle drückte, wand sich und seine Zehenspitzen suchten nach ebenem Grund. Aber Malik's Stiefel traten bloß einige Male ins Leere, als er seine verklärten Augen wieder einen Spalt weit öffnete. Sein Blickfeld bestand aus vielen, ineinanderlaufenden, Farben und Formen. Sie flogen wild umher wie ein Schwarm kleiner Vögel und bescherten dem benommenen Assassinen ein unglaubliches Schwindelgefühl; er ächzte und ruderte wieder mit den Armen wie ein Betrunkener.

Seine Finger trafen zitternd auf kalten Stahl und grobes Leder; Robert de Sable hielt ihn nach wie vor fest und präsentierte das zappelnde und blutige Häufchen Elend seinen verbliebenen Soldaten „Mon dieu, von wegen tot! Sieht _das hier_ für euch tot aus?".

Tot. Was? Wo- nein.  
_Nein nein!_

„Nein! Nein lass mich los!" Malik, in einer plötzlichen Realisation über seine momentane, heikle Situation, fing an zu schreien und versuchte den Größeren, der ihn im Griff hatte, zu treten. „Kadar!" wüste Beschimpfungen folgten und der wehrlose Assassine fühlte, wie Panik seine Glieder in einer bösen Vorahnung erfüllte. Tränen traten in seine Augen und er brüllte verzweifelt weiter ohne überhaupt zu merken, dass er es tat.

De Sable lachte gehässig „Hat das gerade jemand verstanden? Diese kleine, arabische Ratte scheint sich ja richtig zu fürchten!". Die anwesenden Soldaten schienen das Amüsement ihres kaltherzigen Anführers zu teilen, manche lachten verhalten und zwei von ihnen traten vor, als der Templer-Großmeister Malik barsch von sich stieß. Die weichen Knie des angeschlagenen Assassinen gaben beinahe nach und er strauchelte, schaffte es jedoch mit Mühe und Not sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Seine Hand suchte nach dem langen Schwert an seiner Linken, doch es war fort. So wie auch seine Wurfmesser und sein geschwungener Dolch.

Tief und rasselnd atmete Malik ein ehe er sich umwendete und de Sable's Stimme erneut an ihn heran drang; eisig, bestimmend und abwertend. Er verstand nicht, was der Andere sagte „Le tuer _maintenant_.".

**III**

Ein gellender Schrei brach aus dem geschundenen Malik hervor, als die Hiebwaffe des Soldaten vor ihm auf ihn niederging und ihn mit großer Wucht traf. Begleitet von einem widerlich knackenden Geräusch schmetterte der Streitkolben gegen seinen erhobenen Ellbogen. Der Assassine hatte ausweichen wollen, war ob seines angeschlagenen, vernebelten Kopfes jedoch zu langsam gewesen. Der Unbewaffnete hatte seinen linken Arm schützend vor sich gehoben und hatte sein Haupt somit davor bewahrt von dem harten, mit Stacheln bewehrten Metall getroffen zu werden; doch der enorme Schmerz, der nun durch sein Gliedmaß jagte raubte ihm den Atem und in den nächsten Sekunden bestimmt auch noch das labile Bewusstsein.

Der verletzte Assassine spürte einen harten Tritt in seine Kniekehle, einen Schlag in seine Seite, das Reißen von Haut und ging erneut zu Boden; er wollte sich am staubigen Grund abstützen, doch sein zertrümmerter, unnatürlich verdrehter Arm gab nach. Sein Kopf hob sich wie in Trance etwas an, als er versuchte sich zu orientieren und er rollte sich instinktiv zur Seite fort, als sein grimmig schmunzelnder Gegner wieder auf ihn eindreschen wollte.

Und dann sah er ihn. Sah Kadar – oder das, was von ihm übrig geblieben war – unweit von ihm entfernt im Dreck liegen. Sein Kopf ruhte in einer zähen, dunkelroten Lache; das Blut verklebte seine Haare, vermischte sich dort mit... mit irgendetwas Klumpigem, Hellerem-

_Sein Kopf._ Nein nein, sein Kopf- bitte nicht! _Oh bitte nicht_!

Der bleiche Mann streckte seine Hand nach dem Anderen aus, doch war zu weit von ihm entfernt, um ihn erreichen zu können. Alles um ihn herum stand in diesem Augenblick still, die Templer und de Sable existierten nicht, die unterirdischen Katakomben verschwanden aus seiner schummrigen Sicht; er hörte bloß seinen eigenen, rasenden Puls in den Ohren rauschen. Und er sah nur noch seinen kleinen Bruder - dessen zerrissene, schmutzige Robe, die ausdruckslosen Augen und die offenstehenden, blassen Lippen. Und... und den aufgeschlagenen Kopf mit den wirren, vor Blut nassen Haaren.

Malik rang nach Luft, doch er vermochte es nicht zu atmen.

_'Ein junger Mann passt auf seinen kleinen Bruder auf, Malik. Egal was passiert_.'.

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als wollten sie wie sein schweres Herz aus seinem Körper hervorspringen und er schrie vor Entsetzen, jaulte wie ein sterbender Hund und er weinte den Namen seines Bruders, wieder und immer wieder. Galle schmeckte bitter in seinem Mund und sein Magen verkrampfte sich wie die Finger seiner rechten Hand. Warme Tränen zogen schmale Rinnsale über seine verdreckten, bleichen Wangen. Und er schrie, schrie sich die Seele aus dem bebenden Leib.

**IV**

Malik's heisere Stimme hallte laut durch den dunklen Raum, als er sich ruckartig aufsetzte und herumfuhr. Nackte Füße traten auf den weichen Teppich vor seinem Bett und der verwirrte Dai stürzte, als seine zittrigen Beine nachgaben. Seine fahrige Hand suchte nach Halt und er warf dabei das kleine, hölzerne Nachttischchen um; Bücher raschelten, eine kleine Lampe schepperte und sein halbvoller Wasserkrug traf mit einem dumpfen Geräusch am Grund auf. Malik schluchzte unkontrolliert, als er seine panischen Augen aufschlug und sich hektisch auf die Knie rappelte. Die peinigende Realisation darüber wo er sich befand und dass er – wieder - geträumt hatte, kam schnell.

„Oh Gott, nein..." wisperte er atemlos hervor, als er sich den Arm vor die Augen hielt und die Kiefer fest aufeinander presste „Nein...".

Der Schwarzhaarige schniefte leise, als er sich über die Wangen wischte; er setzte zum Versuch an tief durchzuatmen und sich zu fassen – erst dann spürte er die vage Präsenz im Zimmer plötzlich und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Seine großen, glasigen Augen fingen den Schemen der weißen Gestalt ein, die am Schreibtisch des dunklen Raumes saß und ihn still und ruhig beobachtete. Malik's Lippen formten den Namen des ungebetenen Beobachters stumm, als ihm nur schleppend klar wurde wer dort kaum drei, vier Schritte weit entfernt in seinem Zimmer lungerte und... und ihm _zusah_.

_Altaïr_. Altaïr war-

Er-

War schuld.

Die zuvor noch zutiefst entsetzte, schmerzerfüllte Miene des verbitterten Dais verfinsterte sich schlagartig und ein wütender Laut entfloh seiner schmerzenden Kehle, als sich sein benommener Kopf vollends ausklinkte.


	15. Trost

Begleitet von einem hellen, metallenen Geräusch traf Malik's geschwungene Klinge auf die harte Wand. Direkt neben Altaïr's Kopf stieß der Kampfdolch gegen Stein und hätte der Adler sein Haupt nicht reflexartig fort gewendet, so hätte ihm der jüngere Dai den kalten Stahl direkt zwischen die irritiert dreinblickenden Augen gerammt. Der unbeherrscht wütende Malik hob erneut zu und der bedrohte Assassine duckte sich nur sehr knapp unter der Schneide hinweg, die im fahlen Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster herein drang, gefährlich aufblitzte. Völlig überrumpelt – und dieses Mal sah man ihm dies sogar an – riss Altaïr seinen linken Arm schützend vor sich. Malik's schnell, doch unüberlegt geführter Dolch traf auf die metallbeschlagene Armschiene mit der verborgenen Klinge und wurde davon schon in der nächsten Sekunde mit einem Ruck fort geschlagen. Der rasende Dai gab aber nicht auf; seine schmalen Augen suchten seine Waffe nur für wenige Atemzüge lang, als diese klackernd zu Boden fiel und er von dem anderen Mann grob an der linken Schulter gepackt wurde. Hätte Malik neben seiner leichten Schlafhose noch ein Oberteil getragen, so hätte ihn Altaïr wohl am Kragen erwischt – doch gerade, da bohrten sich dessen mahnende Finger stattdessen in die gebräunte Haut des Schwarzhaarigen. Der alarmierte Krieger erhob seine Stimme mahnend „_Malik_-".

Ein verärgertes Aufmurren seitens des Dais folgte und er zögerte keinen Herzschlag lang damit sich seiner blinden Rage weiterhin hinzugeben: Er ballte die Hand zur Faust, schnaubte und reagierte nicht auf das „_Hör auf_.", das der Andere ihm entgegen zischte - sondern riss sich gewaltsam von dem Älteren los, um wieder ungehalten auf ihn einzuschlagen. Und dieses Mal traf der wutschäumende Malik auch – und zwar so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel ob des Hiebes gegen Altaïr's harten Kieferknochen schmerzten. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, als der Andere gepeinigt keuchte und ihn von sich drängte. Blut quoll aus Altaïr's Mundwinkeln hervor und färbte seine gebleckten Zähne rot, doch der Jüngere vor ihm dachte nicht daran inne zu halten sondern blaffte ein verachtendes „Du bist schuld!" hervor. Malik streckte seine, vom vorigen Schlag schmerzenden Finger nur kurz, ging dann aber binnen Sekundenbruchteilen wieder zum Angriff über „Du bist schuld, Ibn-La'Ahad!".

Natürlich wehrte sich Altaïr – jedoch nur halbherzig - als der vor Wut geblendete Dai erneut auf ihn einschlagen wollte; so, als verändere dies seine – nein, _ihre_ - Vergangenheit. Als brächte es dessen kleinen Bruder und verloren gegangene Gefühle zurück.

Der weiß Gekleidete bückte sich auf ein Neues und drängte seine rechte Schulter gegen die Hüfte des Anderen. Sein Arm umfasste Malik dabei auf selber Höhe, damit er nicht entkommen konnte, und er bugsierte seinen schwer atmenden Bruder mit viel Schwung zurück. Er schien nicht erpicht darauf zu sein zu seinen Waffen zu greifen, die er überall an seinem Körper trug, sondern wuchtete Malik lediglich mit bloßer Körperkraft durch das kleine, düstere Zimmer. Und das so forsch, dass der Schwarzhaarige beinahe rücklings stürzte. Aber eben nur _beinahe_. Malik taumelte kurz, fand dann allerdings schnell einen sicheren Stand und sah überrascht an sich hinab. Ein Schatten huschte über seine verzerrte Miene und er holte aus, schlug dem Mann, der ihn eisern festhielt und ihn zurückringen wollte, den Ellbogen gewaltsam in das Genick.

Man hörte wie der Adler leise stöhnte, als er Malik abrupt losließ, um sich in den Nacken zu fassen. Letzterer war nun in der Tat froh drüber, dass Altaïr - im Gegenzug zu ihm selbst – eine weite Robe trug: Barsche Finger haschten nach dem Kragen des ächzenden Größeren – vermutlich war jenem gerade schwarz vor Augen – und zogen ihn wieder aus seiner gekrümmten Haltung in eine Aufrechte. Ein harter Stoß folgte, Altaïr strauchelte rückwärts an die Wand und der aufgebrachte Malik grölte ein „Ich hasse dich!".

Altaïr ließ die Hand in seinem schmerzenden Nacken wieder sinken und hob seinen benommenen Kopf etwas an, um seinen knurrenden Gegner auszumachen; die goldenen Augen blitzten unter der weiten Kapuze auf.

Noch ehe Altaïr es geschafft hatte tief durchzuatmen und sich zu fangen, stand Malik wieder vor ihm. Die Hand des Kartografen schnellte nach vorne und packte den Assassinen an der Kehle, presste ihn daran grob zurück an das kühle Mauerwerk und drückte zu. Der Dai rümpfte die Nase angewidert, als er dem Anderen voller Verachtung in seinem Blick entgegen starrte; es wirkte so, als wäre er von einem abgrundtief bösen Dämonen besessen.

„Oh, ich _hasse_ dich!" brüllte Malik seinem atemlosen Gegenüber noch einmal entgegen und drückte nur noch fester zu, während Altaïr an dessen zitterndes Handgelenk fasste, in der Hoffnung er könne die würgenden Finger von sich reißen. Doch der Schwarzhaarige war angestachelt von solch einer haltlosen Wut, dass er dies gar nicht zu bemerken schien. Er spie dem Adler nur weitere, schlimme Worte entgegen, die von irgendeinem versteckten Kämmerchen aus seinem sonst so kühlen Kopf kommen mussten: bittere Vorwürfe, derbe Beleidigungen und Todeswünsche.

Der durchtrainierte Altaïr war niemand, den man im Nahkampf so einfach besiegen konnte, selbst ohne Waffen war er den Meisten hoch überlegen. Doch in diesem Augenblick wirkte er wie ein kleiner, eingeschüchterter Novize, der nicht wusste, wie man mit bloßen Händen gegen gefährliche Leute vorging, die vor Wut unüberlegt auf einen losgingen. Malik wusste Ersteres, doch er war gerade zu verblendet, um sich der zweiten Tatsache gewahr zu werden. Vielleicht hätte er sich über Altaïr's unbeholfen defensives Verhalten gewundert, ja, ihn vielleicht sogar ausgelacht und sein Tun hinterfragt; doch gerade, da war ihm ganz und gar nicht zum Lachen zumute. Eher dazu diesem dreckigen Hund vor ihm das kümmerliche Lebenslicht auszublasen.

Erst, als der ältere Assassine realisierte, dass er die Situation im fahl erleuchteten Hinterzimmer des Büros nicht retten konnte, holte er zu einem ernsten Gegenschlag aus. Sein rechter Arm fuhr unter den, der ihn so eisern festhielt. Seine Hand wanderte dabei über Malik's unbedeckte Schulter nach oben und grub sich in die schwarzen Haare an dessen Hinterkopf. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick und bedurfte nicht einmal vieler Kraft – sondern nur reiner Hebelwirkung – da ließ der aggressive Dai den Adler auch schon ächzend los. Er schimpfte weiter, als Altaïr ihn gen Boden drückte und seinen erfassten Arm schmerzhaft zurückdrehte.

Malik spürte, wie ihm der Andere ein Knie auf den Rücken setzte, nachdem er ihn flach auf den Grund gepresst hatte, doch der Jüngere gab keineswegs klein bei sondern versuchte sich – obgleich des lähmenden Schmerzes, der von seinem verdrehten Arm ausgehend durch seinen Torso zuckte - nach wie vor seinem vermeintlichen Feind zu widersetzen.

„Du dreckiger-"

„_Malik_! Bist du noch ganz bei Sinnen?"

„Lass mich los!"

„Erst, wenn du dich beruhigt hast."

„_Lass mich los_, du Sohn einer-"

„_Ruhig_."

Malik's unsteter Atem ging schwer und aus den Augenwinkeln sah er auf. Mehr außer verschwommener Lederstiefel und die etwas dreckigen Säume einer weißen Robe konnte der Mann seiner unfreiwilligen Bauchlage wegen aber nicht sehen. Ein Zittern jagte durch seinen angespannten Leib und der Steinboden fühlte sich auf seiner schweißnassen Wange beinahe schon unangenehm kalt an.

Er schwieg. Er schwieg und hielt still, denn er wusste, dass ihm der unberechenbare Altaïr noch den Arm brechen würde, würde er sich weiterhin zur Wehr setzen. Doch beruhigen, das tat er sich keineswegs. Zu seinem Glück glaubte dies der dumme Adler Masyafs aber und ließ nach einigen Momenten der drückenden Stille bereits von ihm ab, wägte sich in Sicherheit.

Der Dai – und ehemalige, hochrangige Assassine, der seine Fähigkeiten bei weitem nicht verloren hatte – hatte sich schneller aufgerichtet, als der Andere reagieren konnte. Altaïr mochte stark sein, doch Malik war von ihnen beiden schon immer der Flinkere gewesen. Er packte sofort zu und riss dem Anderen die Beine vom Boden fort, brachte Altaïr - der sich gerade wieder erhoben hatte - somit zu Fall.

Grimmige Zufriedenheit lag im finsteren Blick des gerissenen Jüngeren, als er sofort über seinem potentiellen Opfer war und eines der kleinen Wurfmesser aus dem Waffengürtel des Kriegers zog.

Die Schneide des Messers schlitzte in einem weiteren Gerangel über die Wange des Größeren und riss nicht nur helle Haut, sondern auch die Assassinenkapuze des bedrängten Mannes seitlich auf.

Malik's Siegessicherheit währte jedoch nicht lange: Der Blutende warf ihn mit einem schmerzerfülltem Einziehen von Luft durch seine Zähne von sich und trat ein, zwei Mal gezielt zu.

Der schwer getroffene Dai blinzelte nach den Stiefeltritten gegen seinen strubbeligen Kopf benommen und rappelte sich auf alle Viere, versuchte sich in einem plötzlichen Drehschwindel zu orientieren, doch vermochte es kaum. Ohne es zunächst wirklich zu bemerken, wurde er von hinten gepackt und von Altaïr mitgezogen. Stöhnend schlug Malik mit seinem Ellbogen hinter sich, traf den anderen Mann aber nur kraftlos in die Magengegend und fluchte wieder, lallte dabei leicht.

Sekunden später wurde der gewaltsam gepackte Malik auf sein Hinterteil gezogen, zwischen Altaïr's Knien rutschte er am Boden zurück bis er mit dem breiten Rücken an den Anderen stieß. Der Dai wand sich unter heftigem Protest, doch der andere Assassine dachte offenbar nicht daran loszulassen, im Gegenteil: seine eine Hand hielt Malik's rudernden Arm im Schach, die Zweite schob sich an dessen feuchte Stirn und drängte sein brummendes Haupt zurück.

Mit dem Hinterkopf an der Schulter des sitzenden Widersachers und unter dessen bestimmenden, marterndem Griff völlig wehrlos gab der Kartograf nun nur mehr ein verstimmtes Brummen von sich und atmete tief durch.

Noch immer drehte sich sein Blickfeld ein wenig und eine klamme Müdigkeit, die seine Glieder allmählich erfüllte, ließ ihn nach und nach ruhiger werden. Doch erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit saß der aufgebrachte Malik nur noch stumm und regungslos da; den verkrampften Arm noch immer im festen Griff des älteren Assassinen und dessen raue Hand knapp über den glasigen Augen. Diese Hand... sie hatte vor einigen Momenten noch so bedrohlich gewirkt; doch obgleich sie sich noch immer gebieterisch und forsch gegen seine Stirn presste, um seinen dröhnenden Kopf zu fixieren, trug sie gerade irgendwie dazu bei, dass sich der junge Dai... auf groteske Art und Weise _wohl_ fühlte. Vielleicht sogar ein wenig geborgen – oder so ähnlich. Er wusste es selbst nicht so genau. Doch was er wusste war, dass er langsam wieder zu Vernunft kam. Dass ihm erst jetzt bewusst wurde, welches Trara er hier gerade veranstaltet und Altaïr beinahe... _getötet_ hatte. Das hatte er doch? Oh, bei Allah.

Die dunklen Augen abwesend an die Zimmerdecke gerichtet versuchte sich Malik auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren, um sich von dem flauen Gefühl abzulenken, das sich gerade in seinem rebellierenden Magen breit machte. Seine wackelige Aufmerksamkeit fiel dabei schließlich auf das ruhige Auf und Ab des Brustkorbs des stummen Mannes hinter sich. Einatmen, ausatmen. _Ruhig_. Etwas, in das der verdrossene Schwarzhaarige mit einstimmen wollte, denn ihm fiel auf, wie schnell und ungleichmäßig seine eigene Atmung noch ging. Er biss die Zähne fest zusammen und schloss seine Augen bis auf einen kleinen Spalt. Seine Schultern bebten und er ermahnte sich im Geiste dazu sich endlich zu fassen, machte sich selbst im Stillen darauf aufmerksam, dass alles gut sei. Doch es brachte nichts. Er wusste, dass es eine Lüge war. Nichts war gut.

Ein leises Japsen verließ Malik's raue Kehle, dann ein reserviertes Schluchzen, das er nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Er spürte, wie Altaïr den harten Griff um seinen Unterarm etwas lockerte, doch die vier Finger an Malik's Stirn blieben. Sie stahlen sich ein paar Zentimeter weiter nach unten, über zusammengezogene Brauen, und legten sich schlussendlich über die nassen Augen des nervlich vollends erledigten Kartografen. Weinte er etwa..?

Die warme Hand an seinem erblassten Gesicht war nun nicht mehr grob und drängte sein Haupt auch nicht mehr bestimmend zurück, doch Malik nutzte dies nicht um zu 'entkommen' sondern... _ergab_ sich. Rücklings an den beherrschten Altaïr gesunken, mit dem schmerzenden Hinterkopf an dessen Schulter und mit zitternder Unterlippe verweilte der jüngere Mann in seiner lehnenden Position mit den angezogenen Beinen. Es war, als hätte der - sonst selbst so wankelmütige - Adler gerade ein wildes, panisches Pferd gezähmt; verdeckte die Augen Maliks und hielt ihn fest, um ihn an der Flucht zu hindern während er ihm gut zuredete. Leise gewisperte Worte drangen an die Ohren des Kartografen und trugen dazu bei, dass sich sein angespannter Leib wieder etwas lockerte. Sein Arm in Altaïr's Griff sank schlaff in seinen Schoß und Malik rang ob seiner viel zu eng gewordenen Kehle leise nach Atem, vergoss verzweifelte Tränen wegen... wegen _allem_.

„Shht, alles in Ordnung..."

Nein, _nichts_ war in Ordnung! Was sagte der dumme Novize da?

„Es ist nichts passiert, alles gut..."

'Nichts passiert'? In welcher Welt lebte dieser verdammte Idiot eigentlich? Malik hatte ihm gerade die Wange aufgeschnitten und er meinte, es sei alles gut? Der Dai biss sich schmerzlich auf die Unterlippe.

**II**

Es dauerte lange, bis sich Malik wieder vollends beruhigt hatte. Nur nach und nach hatte sein geschundener Körper aufgehört zu bibbern und die Tränen waren erst nach viel zu vielen brüchigen Atemzügen versiegt. Was blieb war dieses alte, gewohnte Gefühl. Diese... diese Leere. Malik war nicht mehr böse oder traurig, er war einfach nur noch... nun, _nichts_. Seine ausdruckslosen, geröteten Augen sahen starr nach vorn, in die düstere Leere des so klein wirkenden Raumes hinein, als Altaïr seine Hand langsam von seinem Gesicht sinken ließ. Auch der Griff um den Arm des Kartografen löste sich, doch der Ältere ließ keineswegs von ihm ab. Er blieb hinter ihm sitzen und... legte seine Arme um den völlig aufgelösten Dai. Jener hätte nun normalerweise überreagiert, laut geschimpft oder wäre zumindest verlegen geworden. Doch gerade, da senkte er lediglich seinen benommenen Kopf und schlug die schweren Augenlider nieder. Malik atmete tief und zitternd aus.

„Du hast geträumt." stellte Altaïr's Stimme irgendwo hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen fest, er konnte den warmen Atem des Kriegers an seiner Haut spüren „... von _damals_, nicht wahr?".

Malik antwortete nicht, denn er wusste, dass diese Frage mehr Feststellung als neugieriges Hinterfragen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er im Schlaf geredet, geschrien oder in den Erinnerungen an den Kampf gegen die vielen Templer wild um sich geschlagen.

Altaïr seufze leise und schien nach passenden Worten zu suchen; dann sagte er etwas, das den Jüngeren nun doch ein wenig stutzen ließ: „Ich will nicht, dass du _davon_ träumst, Malik.".

Der betroffene Dai hielt für wenige Augenblicke lange den Atem an; dies hier erschien ihm wie ein Teil eines verdammten Traumes. Bestimmt würde er gleich aufwachen und der idiotische Novize würde ihm spöttisch entgegen lachen anstatt ihm so seltsame Dinge zu sagen.

„Ich konnte damals nichts für euch tun." ein resigniertes Ausatmen „Ich habe versucht zu euch zurückzukommen, doch ich konnte das viele Geröll nicht bewegen. Es gab keine Kluft zwischen den Steinen, durch die ich hätte hindurch kriechen können...". Ob Altaïr Malik in diesem Moment bewusst so fest an sich drückte? Womöglich nicht. Die lange, metallene Schiene am linken Unterarm des Adlers drückte gegen den Brustkorb des Jüngeren und Malik spürte die verzierte Schnalle des Schultergurts des Anderen hart im nackten Rücken.

„Ich habe versucht zu euch zurückzukommen, verstehst du? Wirklich."

Der Kartograf öffnete seine schmerzenden Augen wieder einen Spalt weit und sah vor sich gen Boden, fixierte wahllos einen kleinen, etwas dunkleren Fleck darauf. Tinte. Er hatte vor ein paar Tagen hier am Grund gesessen, nachdem er vollends verwirrt aus seinem Bett gekrochen war und hatte einen verzerrten Alptraum niedergeschrieben; ihm war dabei das Tintenfässchen umgekippt. Malik führte nun ein Traumtagebuch und hielt somit einen seiner vielen Vorsätze ein. Neben dem Lesen von christlichen Werken, dem Verbessern seiner lateinischen Schrift, dem Schließen von Frieden mit sich selbst und mit-

Mit Altaïr.

Der Mann drehte seinen angeschlagenen Kopf ein klein wenig und versuchte über seine Schulter nach hinten zu linsen; flach atmete er aus und zog seine Knie etwas weiter an. Er wusste nicht, was es war, das ihn gerade erfüllte... Bitterkeit, Missmut, vielleicht Reue oder Scham. Aber es war ja auch einerlei.

„Malik?"

Der Angesprochene öffnete seine Lippen, um zu sprechen, zögerte eine ganze Weile und setzte erst dann dazu an Altaïr zu antworten. Seine heisere Stimme klang ruhig und wieder sank sein matter, betretener Blick „Lass mich los.".

Die Reaktion des Dais schien den anderen Assassinen nicht zu überraschen und doch brauchte er einige Wimpernschläge lange, bis er jenen tatsächlich losließ. Seine Arme sanken nur langsam und ließen ihren 'Gefangenen' somit frei. Malik erhob sich etwas schwerfällig, war ihm ja auch noch immer etwas schummrig und er unsicher auf den Beinen, doch dann wendete er sich zu dem am Grund Sitzenden um. Seine braunen Augen suchten die weiße Gestalt am Boden und musterten diese berechnend. Schließlich streckte der Mann seine Hand aus und bot sie Altaïr an, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angegriffen habe." gab Malik etwas zu kühl zu, meinte diese Entschuldigung jedoch ernst. Er war nicht ganz bei sich gewesen, hatte aus reiner... Panik und unglaublicher Wut heraus gehandelt. Ein dummer Novizenfehler. Einer, der nicht noch einmal vorkommen würde.

Der Kartograf schluckte trocken, als zwei goldene Augen zu ihm aufsahen. Sein Blick streifte das Blut an Altaïr's Lippen, dass sich seinen Weg in kleinen Rinnsalen an dessen Kinn hinab gebahnt hatte. Die seitlich zerrissene Kapuze des verletzten Mannes hing etwas schief und sein Kragen wies dunkelrote Flecken auf. Malik hätte sich nun nicht gewundert, hätte der Adler seine unpassende Hilfestellung zurückgewiesen oder seine helfende Hand fort geschlagen... doch er tat es nicht. Er ergriff die kalte Hand des etwas Kleineren nickend und ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen.

Der Dai wich einen kleinen Schritt weit zurück, als Altaïr daraufhin plötzlich so... so _nah _vor ihm stand und blickte der frischen Wunde in dessen Gesicht kritisch entgegen, um nicht in die fesselnden Adleraugen sehen zu müssen. Der Schnitt war nicht tief, nach den Maßstäben eines Assassinen nur ein Kratzer. Und dennoch plagte den befangenen Malik in diesem Moment drückendes Schuldbewusstsein. _Das hier_ hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen.

„Es tut mir leid." wiederholte der Schwarzhaarige noch einmal etwas kleinlauter als zuvor und wendete seinen Kopf zur Seite fort. Sich auf der Innenseite der Wangen herumkauend rieb sich Malik seine roten Augen und atmete einmal tief und hörbar aus.

„Schon in Ordnung." gab Altaïr knapp zurück. Er schien gerade genau so wenig zu wissen, was er sagen sollte, wie sein wirres Gegenüber und so schwiegen sie eine Weile.

**III**

„Man muss den Schnitt desinfizieren..." murmelte der resignierte Malik etwas abwesend vor sich hin, als er in einer der Schubladen seines Schreibtisches nach etwas suchte. Wo war das kleine Fläschchen mit dem Alkohol hin..?

„Ich komme klar, das ist nur ein Kratzer."

„Du solltest dennoch-"

„Die Frage ist, ob _du_ auch klarkommst, Malik." der Adler Masyafs klang irgendwie besorgt und seine direkte Aussage traf den gekränkten Dai irgendwo in seinem Innern wie hundert Nadelstiche. Malik hielt in seiner verzweifelten Suche inne und reckte sein Kinn etwas „Ich-". Nein, er kam gerade nicht klar. Absolut nicht. Er wollte nicht wieder schlafen, fürchtete sich regelrecht davor. Es mutete für einen Mann in seinem Alter vielleicht lächerlich an, doch er hatte Angst, er wollte nicht wieder träumen.

„Nein." kam es ihm tonlos über die trockenen Lippen und sie verzogen sich daraufhin zu einem emotionslosen Lächeln „Das kam ich das letzte Jahr über nie, aber das geht dich-".

„Es geht mich was an. Denn _ich_ trage Schuld daran."

„Nein... ich meine- ja, aber... ach, vergiss es einfach, in Ordnung? Die Sache von gerade eben ist nie passiert, okay?"

Stille.

Malik schenkte Altaïr einen scheuen Schulterblick „Ich brauche nicht unbedingt viel Schlaf... ich bin nicht mehr-" er sprach die folgenden Worte aus, als schmeckten sie bitter auf seiner Zunge „Ich bin nicht mehr draußen. Ich muss meine Zeit in diesem Büro verbringen, es ist egal, wenn ich beim Zeichnen einmal einnicke. Passiert ständig.".

Malik's müde Augen folgten dem weiß Gekleideten. Altaïr bewegte sich stumm durch das Zimmer und direkt auf das Bett in einer der Ecken zu. Was hatte er vor? Er legte seine Waffen beiläufig ab, bevor er sich auf der spartanischen Schlafgelegenheit niederließ und dem unschlüssigen Dai schließlich andeutete, dass er sich zu ihm setzen sollte.

Ach bitte, nicht _das_ auch noch.

„Altaïr, ich habe gerade nicht die Energie dazu zu reden."

„Das musst du auch nicht."

„... _was_ dann?" das Herz des 24-Jährigen schien gerade für einige Schläge lange ausgesetzt zu haben und seine dunklen Augen verengten sich prüfend. Gerade, da wurde es hier drin richtig warm... aber, oh, woran dachte er da schon wieder? Konnte er denn nicht einmal-

„Komm einfach her."

**IV**

Es war ungewohnt und doch so... so vertraut, als Altaïr seinen Arm um Malik's Schultern legte. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht warum er _das hier_ zuließ anstatt den Anderen schimpfend von sich zu drücken, doch es erschien ihm gerade seltsamerweise als das Beste.

Er hatte sich vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zögerlich neben dem Anderen auf der Bettmatte niedergelassen und sie waren dort einfach nur so gesessen, hatten sich angeschwiegen. So wie damals. Nur, dass sich die Stille zwischen ihnen im Gegenzug schrecklich unwohl angefühlt hatte. Es hatte Malik's Brust zugeschnürt; er war wieder stillschweigend in seine düsteren Gedanken versunken und bald, da war er schon wieder den bitteren Tränen nahe gewesen. Denn, verdammt nochmal, er war in letzter Zeit genauso weinerlich und sensibel wie eine Frau während ihrer Mondblutung. Konnte das denn bitte nicht endlich aufhören..?

Der aufmerksame Mann neben ihm hatte dies bemerkt – _natürlich hatte er das_ – und war näher gerutscht; er umarmte den niedergeschlagenen Malik gerade eben so, wie er es damals immer getan hatte, um ihn zu trösten. Dieses Verhalten irritierte den gebannten Jüngeren irgendwo... und doch fühlte es sich gut an eng an jemanden gedrückt zu werden, wenn man an einem finsteren, emotionalen Abgrund stand und befürchtete zu stürzen. Es gab einem etwas Halt, lenkte ab und entlockte einem geflüsterte Worte, die man nie und nimmer aussprechen würde, wäre man ganz bei Sinnen „Bitte bleib...".

**V**

Malik atmete hörbar scharf ein und hob seinen Kopf etwas an. Sofort kniff er eines seiner braunen Augen zu, denn der Schmerz, der bei jeder Bewegung durch seinen angeschlagenen Schädel jagte, war alles andere als unbeträchtlich. _Ouh_, verdammte Scheiße.

Ein Frösteln schüttelte den Körper des knapp bekleideten Kartografen kurz und er seufzte; er tastete nach seiner Decke, doch seine fahrigen Fingerspitzen trafen auf etwas ganz anderes. Oder eher: jemand anderen. Und dieser Jemand zog ihm die dünne, braune Baumwolldecke gerade über die Schultern nach oben. Der erschrockene Malik benötigte ein paar schnelle Herzschläge, um die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden wieder zurück in seinen schlaftrunkenen Geist zu rufen und ließ seinen Kopf dabei nur sehr langsam wieder sinken.

Ach, richtig. Er hatte die Beherrschung verloren, war nervlich zusammengebrochen und hatte den Novizen attackiert. Wie ein kleines Mädchen hatte er herum geheult und sich später in den Armen seines ehemaligen _Freundes _wiedergefunden... er musste eingeschlafen sein. Und Altaïr war augenscheinlich geblieben; der Mann lag ihm zugewandt da, eine Hand am Rücken Maliks und mit seinem Gesicht so nah dass sich ihre Stirne beinahe berührten. Der Dai biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wich aber nicht von dem dösenden Assassinen vor sich ab. Seine geweiteten Augen musterten die ruhige Miene des Anderen. Noch immer klebte Altaïr Staub an den Wangen – Staub und getrocknetes Blut von dem neuen Schnitt, für den Malik verantwortlich war. Die weiße Kapuze trug der Adler aber nicht mehr... und so hatte man die seltene Sicht auf sein braunes, kurz geschnittenes Haar. Der 24-Jährige bemerkte, wie er sich ein wenig in dem Anblick des faszinierenden Anderen verlor, doch er tat nichts dagegen.

Warum war der Ältere überhaupt geblieben? Glaubte er _hierdurch_ irgendetwas wieder gut machen zu können..? Imitierte er Malik's mütterliches, besorgtes Verhalten von damals? Wahrscheinlich. Eine ganz nette Geste, doch der Jüngere wusste nicht, woher dieser plötzliche Beistand kam und _warum_ er geleistet wurde. Er war in jeglicher Hinsicht unpassend... sie beiden waren keine Kinder mehr, kein... kein Paar, nicht einmal Freunde. Das hier war _falsch_.

Malik verkniff sich einen erschrockenen Laut, als der leise seufzende Altaïr plötzlich eines seiner Beine um die seinen schob, um offenbar eine bequemere Lage einzunehmen. Hatte er sich die Stiefel von den Füßen getreten, als er in das Bett gekommen war? Ja. Uh. _Was_ hatte er noch ausgezogen..? Der stutzende Dai lenkte seinen prüfenden Blick ganz ganz vorsichtig nach unten, hielt aber auf halbem Wege inne und fragte sich _was_ _zur Hölle_ er hier eigentlich gerade tat.

Oh. _Oh_, ja, das Ganze hier war in der Tat falsch. Malik wurde nervös. Nicht etwa, weil er Scham oder Angst empfand, sondern weil er... weil er-

„Was ist...?" murmelte der Krieger völlig unerwartet und der junge Dai fuhr zusammen, als ihm in der nächsten Sekunde zwei stechende Augen entgegensahen. Sie waren wie ein goldener Sandsturm, der dem schutzlosen Kartografen entgegenschlug und ihn gerade gnadenlos durchbeutelte.

„Wieder schlecht geträumt?" hakte der murrende Altaïr nach und setzte dazu an seine Lider wieder zu schließen „Es ist nicht wirklich, Mal.".

'_Mal_'- was..?

„A-" begann Malik atemlos – eigentlich hatte er sich nun von dem Anderen fort drängen wollen, wie er es vor Jahren in einer ähnlichen Situation getan hatte, doch stattdessen entschied er sich in letzter Sekunde für das Gegenteil und atmete den Namen seines Gegenübers mehr als dass er ihn sprach „_Altaïr.._.". Der Ältere kam kaum dazu eines seiner skeptisch fragenden Augen zu öffnen, da fasste Malik auch schon in sein helles Haar und presste seine Lippen auf die des Überrumpelten.

Was hatte der Adler denn geglaubt? Dass er sein fragwürdiges Spielchen, in dem er austestete, wie nah er dem Dai kommen konnte, bis etwas _passierte_, ewig spielen konnte und dabei ungeschoren davonkam? Malik war zwar widerwillig und nicht mehr so offen wie in seinem Jungendalter, doch er war auch nur ein Mann. Man konnte ihn nicht aus verklärten Augen – aus _diesen_ Augen – ansehen, ihm schief entgegen grinsen, ihn... _anfassen_ und sich dabei erwarten es hätte keine Folgen.

Der Kuss war nicht sanft oder gefühlvoll. Er war aggressiv, feucht und mehr ein Aneinanderstoßen von Zähnen und zwei dominanten Gemütern. Dem erbitterten Kampf vor wenigen Stunden gleich rangen die beiden Männer um die Oberhand, als hätten sie beide Angst davor zu verlieren, gäben sie nach. Doch eigentlich hatten sie nichts zu verlieren, nicht wahr? Nicht mehr.

Malik war zwar schnell, doch trotz allem war Altaïr stärker als er und so lag der Dai bald in das Bett gedrückt unter dem Anderen. Ihre hungrigen Münder hatten sich in den letzten, verheerenden Momenten nur selten voneinander gelöst, doch gerade, da passierte es wieder. Malik hatte in diesem Augenblick mit den Zähnen nach der Unterlippe des anderen Assassinen haschen wollen, doch er schnappte ins Leere und schlug seine vernebelten, dunklen Augen auf. Der schwer atmende Adler auf ihm hatte sich etwas zurückgezogen, um keuchend nach Luft zu ringen, da trafen sich ihre Blicke. Und an diesem Punkt angelangt erstarrten sie beide wie zu Eissäulen. Altaïr hatte gerade nur Luft holen wollen, doch nun erschien es Malik beinahe so, als traute er sich nicht überhaupt noch zu atmen. Und auch der Kartograf ertappte sich dabei Ähnliches zu empfinden; Entrüstung machte sich auf seinem ungläubigen Gesicht breit.

Um Himmels Willen, was-

Nein. _Nein nein_.

Schockiert über... nun, er wusste nicht genau worüber - doch das war gerade auch nicht wichtig – stieß Malik Altaïr grob von sich und richtete sich ruckartig auf. Der Andere leistete keinerlei Widerstand und beobachtete den jungen Dai selbst mit verdattertem Blick, als sich dieser aus seinem Bett rappelte und zerstreut nach seinem schwarzen, weiten Mantel fasste, um sich das schwere Kleidungsstück über die Schultern zu werfen.

Komplett übereilt und hektisch verließ Malik den Raum daraufhin ohne auch noch ein einziges Wort an den stockenden Adler zu verlieren. Er ließ den empörten Mann mit der halb geöffneten, schief und locker sitzenden, weißen Robe für diese Nacht alleine im Büro Jerusalems zurück.


	16. Die Rettung

„Ruhe! Ich sagte: _Ruhe_!" ertönte die dunkle Stimme Majd Addins laut. In wallender, reich und golden bestickter Kleidung schritt der selbsternannte Regent Jerusalems über die Plattform am Ende des Hinrichtungsplatzes. Er gestikulierte wild, als er der begeisterten Menschenmenge seine vier Gefangenen präsentierte. Drei Männer und eine Frau, alle gefesselt und augenscheinlich misshandelt. Ein Exempel wollte er an ihnen statuieren; an der Dirne, dem Dieb, dem Spieler und dem Ketzer. Letzterer war jemand, den Malik nur allzu gut kannte und schätzte: der junge Karim. Der Dai verzog das ernste Gesicht unter seiner Kapuze leicht und brummte verärgert. Sein forschender, wacher Blick suchte seine Brüder auf den Dächern aus den Augenwinkeln, als er hinter einem breiten Sims vor den aufmerksamen Augen und gefährlichen Schusswaffen der Wachen Deckung suchte. Er nickte einem langsam nahenden Assassinen zu, deutete auf ein Gebäude unweit von dem, auf dem er sich selbst befand und der andere Mann folgte dieser stummen Anweisung sofort und mit gespanntem Bogen in seinen Händen.

Malik hätte in seinem Büro bleiben und dort auf eventuell eintreffende Verletzte warten sollen... doch die bedrückende Ungewissheit um die Gesundheit seiner Brüder und den Erfolg Altaïrs hatte ihn schließlich vor die Türe getrieben.

Der unruhige Dai hatte seinen fünf Männern, die in der Stadt stationiert waren, klare Befehle erteilt; bereits vor Tagen, mithilfe einer großen Karte und mit genauen Anweisungen, die sie zu befolgen hatten, sollten sie scheitern oder gar jemand ums Leben kommen. Nun selbst vor Ort zu sein war etwas vollends Anderes als aufgebracht im Assassinenbüro zu warten; es war gut. Malik hatte hier ein Bild von Allem, einen genauen Überblick über seine Leute und die angespannte Situation am Platz unter sich. Eine verfängliche Situation, die ihm nicht besonders... gefiel.

Sein abschätzender Blick fiel erneut nach unten, auf die gefesselte Gestalt in der Robe der Bruderschaft. Man hatte Karim an einen breiten Holzpfahl gebunden – so wie auch die anderen Opfer, die heute getötet werden sollten. Malik konnte nicht erkennen, ob der exzentrische Geselle bei Bewusstsein war oder nicht... doch seine Kleidung sah dreckig und zerschlissen aus, seine etwas zu langen, dunklen Haare wirr und der Dai glaubte zu bemerken, dass der arme Karim ein blaues Auge und Blut an seiner Haut kleben hatte. Man hatte ihn geschlagen, das stand fest. Geschlagen und wer weiß schon was noch. Malik biss sich auf die Unterlippe und spürte, wie sein Hass auf die Templer sein Inneres aufwühlte; er atmete tief durch die Nase ein. Dieser verdammte Orden von dreckigen Hurensöhnen hatte ihm bereits so viel genommen... seine Eltern, den rechten Arm, Kadar. Karim würden sie heute nicht auch noch kriegen, dafür würde er sorgen und wenn es sein müsste, würde er dafür über Leichen gehen. Über _viele_ Leichen.

Ein älterer Assassine trat neben den Schwarzhaarigen in den Schatten, drängte sich mit dem Rücken an die Steinwand und linste prüfend über deren Kante hinaus.

„Drei Schützen. Nicht mehr." murmelte der größere Mann und Malik wendete ihm den Kopf sich auf den Nägeln herumkauend zu „Sie sind für uns kein Problem, doch dort unten lungert mindestens ein Dutzend dieser Kerle herum.". Die Augen des Dais folgten dem Fingerdeut seines Kollegen forschend; er musterte die Wachmänner vor dem hohen Podest, auf dem Addin stand - und lauthals vor sich hin predigte - nachdenklich. Er hatte ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieser Mistkerl von Templer so viele Soldaten um sich herum postieren würde... die ganze Angelegenheit würde sich für seine Brüder – _für Altaïr_ – als schwieriger herausstellen als gedacht.

Sein wandernder Blick suchte die paar weiß gekleideten Mönche, die am Rand der versammelten Menge am großen Platz standen; einer von ihnen hob sein Haupt in diesem Moment wissend in die Richtung des Dais am Haus. Diese Gelehrten waren Verbündete und riskierten ihre Leben für die Sache der Bruderschaft. Sie waren gute Männer, hoffentlich würde ihnen heute nichts zustoßen.

„Ein Dutzend? Ich nehme stark an, dass Addin _mehr _als ein Dutzend seiner Wachen in unmittelbarer Nähe aufgestellt hat. Der Mann ist größenwahnsinnig und paranoid. Mit Sicherheit befinden sich noch weitere Soldaten in den Gebäuden und Seitenstraßen." Malik atmete aus „Man muss immer mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen und sich dafür wappnen, Bruder, sonst läuft man Gefahr zu sterben.".

„Wie du meinst, Dai. Wie lautet der genaue Plan?"

„Zwei von euch gehen dort runter. Du und dein Cousin... ihr seid gut im Nahkampf und flink. Helft Altaïr, wenn es unbedingt nötig ist und er in ernsthafte Bedrängnis geraten sollte. Ansonsten haltet euch bedeckt und konzentriert euch auf Karim. Der Junge darf nicht sterben. Holt ihn euch nach dem ersten Schlag gegen Addin und verschwindet sofort." der entschlossene Kartograf hob seinen Kopf, um zu seinem bärtigen Begleiter aufzusehen „Geht zum Büro zurück, ich habe die Haustüre und das Dach wie besprochen offen gelassen. Schließt ab, solltet ihr als Erste dort eintreffen und wartet auf die Anderen. Verstanden? Achtet auf das Schlagen der Stadtglocken.".

Der viel ältere Assassine ließ seinen neugierig skeptischen Blick an Malik, der ihn hier so herrisch befehligte, auf und ab wandern. Er wirkte ein wenig überrascht darüber, dass jener nicht wie gewöhnlich in die simplen Gewänder eines einfachen Rafiks gehüllt war sondern aussah wie ein einarmiger Meisterassassine. Man sah die Gelehrten selten – nein, eigentlich nie – in den langen, vielschichtigen und bestickten Roben der überaus fähigen Meister. Vorhin hatte der Mann Malik sogar mit Altaïr verwechselt... der Dai hatte nur leise gelacht, ihm erklärt, warum er eine Meisterrobe besaß und wieso er sie auf seltenen Außeneinsätzen nach wie vor trug. Der Anonymität wegen; er konnte nicht in seinem stadtbekannten Rafiksmantel durch die Gegend spazieren und Leute abstechen. Al-Mualim hatte zudem nichts dagegen gehabt, dass der Schwarzhaarige seine alte Kleidung behielt. Und nachdem er als Dai sowieso auf selber Stufe stand wie ein hochrangiger Meuchelmörder, stellte das Ganze nicht einmal einen wirklichen Regelbruch in den Uniformierungsvorschriften der Bruderschaft dar. Malik war seit einem Jahr zwar einer der 'Schreiberlinge'... doch im Geiste und hinsichtlich seiner adaptierten Fähigkeiten im Kampf war er immer der Krieger von damals geblieben. Natürlich hockte er hier nun also auch bis an die Zähne bewaffnet auf dem Dach des hohen Gebäudes vor dem weiten Hinrichtungsplatz; dazu bereit zuzuschlagen.

Der Mann neben ihm nickte zögerlich, er schien Malik in seiner Vorgesetzten-Rolle irgendwo anzuzweifeln. Vielleicht wegen dem fehlenden Arm oder seines jungen Alters wegen. Aber er lenkte seine Augen sogleich zielsicher auf die vielen gerüsteten Soldaten am Boden, wollte den 24-jährigen Dai, der verwirrenderweise auch noch aussah wie ein Meisterassassine offenbar nicht in Frage stellen „Verstanden.".

„Die Anderen schalten die Wachen auf den Dächern aus und geben euch von hier oben aus Deckung, Maheem und Batul sind sehr gute Schützen."

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich gehe auch runter."

Wieder dieser ungläubig bewertende Blick. Malik verengte die finsteren Augen unter der weißen Kapuze, als er fragend zu dem Anderen aufsah und verkniff sich eine anherrschende Bemerkung „Bedenken?".

„Was? Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Na dann los. Mögen die Götter deine Klinge führen, Ijlal."

„Und deine, Dai Malik."

Der Jüngere schmunzelte.

**II**

„Leute von Jerusalem! Hört meine Warnung! Es gibt schwarze Schafe unter euch, die euch vom rechten Weg leiten wollen!"

Malik rollte mit den Augen, als er sich vorsichtig und über eine Leiter vom Dach auf eine menschenleere Seitengasse herunterließ und sah sich verstohlen um. Nervosität kitzelte ihn, doch das machte nichts; kein Assassine – so gut er auch sein mochte - blieb jemals von ihr verschont. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte selbst Altaïr des Öfteren aufgeregt im Kreis laufen und sich die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen sehen. Nervosität war gut. Sie hielt einen davon ab zu unüberlegt zu handeln und fokussierte die Sinne.

„Sagt mir, ist es das was ihr wollt? Ein Leben erfüllt von Sünde und Angst zu leben?" brüllte Majd Addin weiter.

„Nein!" gab eine tiefe Stimme zurück und ein paar Weitere stimmten mit ein. Dumme, hirnlose Idioten. Es gab wahrlich Menschen, die schienen nicht dazu fähig zu sein selbstständig zu denken. Wie blökende Schafe ließen sie sich von ihrem kläffenden Schäferhund herumtreiben.

„Ihr wollt also etwas dagegen tun?" bellte Addin, die törichte Menge spendete erneut lauten Beifall und erwartungsvolle, hilfesuchende Worte. Malik schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht in seinem Unglauben und trat auf den Versammlungsplatz. Er zögerte nicht damit sich unter die vielen, zusammengedrängten Leute zu mischen.

„Nein! Das ist nicht richtig!" grölte eine Männerstimme aus dem Publikum plötzlich und Malik reckte seinen Hals ein wenig, um ausmachen zu können,was vor dem Hinrichtungspodest passierte. Trat dort gerade ein bewaffneter Jemand vor? Ein Rebell vielleicht? Hatte er Verbündete mitgebracht, um gegen den egozentrischen Regenten zu kämpfen? Welch ein Zufall.

„Du verdrehst die Worte des Propheten und bringst Schande über ihn! Stirb!" Unruhe kam auf und zwei Kerle in Lumpen stoben – in der Tat bewaffnet doch völlig kopflos - in Majd Addin's Richtung. Natürlich starben sie schneller, als man sich versehen konnte und der pikierte Addin tönte ein lautes „_Seht ihr_? Seht ihr, wie die Saat des Bösen bereits Wirte in euren Reihen gefunden hat? Diese irren Männer wollten eure armen Geister mithilfe von falschen Worten und fragwürdigen Taten vergiften! Aber ich habe euch davor beschützt, werde dies auch weiterhin tun!".

Malik's berechnende Augen wanderten, während der fette Schäferhund weiterkläffte, und sie fanden die paar Assassinen am Dach, auch die zwei Brüder am Boden... doch wo war Altaïr? Er hatte ihn seit... seit gestern Nacht nicht mehr gesehen; der Adler war fort gewesen, als der mies gelaunte Dai sein Büro erst am frühen Morgen wieder betreten hatte. Sie hatten sich nicht mehr absprechen können – hätten es aber vermutlich ohnehin nicht getan – und so musste sich Malik nun auf die Fähigkeiten und Zuverlässigkeit des Kriegers verlassen. Etwas, das er ganz und gar nicht gerne tat... denn er zweifelte nach wie vor an beidem.

Der angespannte Mann drängte sich durch die Menschenmenge nach vorne, um näher am heiklen Geschehen zu sein und einschreiten zu können, sollte der berüchtigte Adler wider Erwarten nicht auftauchen. Karim musste leben.

„Versucherin, Succubus, _Hure_. Sie hat viele Namen!" Addin deutete mit angewidert gerümpfter Nase auf die gefesselte Frau mit dem gesenkten Haupt hinter sich. Die Dame mit dem langen, lockigen Haar und dem geschundenen Gesicht zuckte ängstlich zusammen und weinte laut. Sie wollte nicht sterben und man konnte ihr dies nicht verdenken.

„Doch ihre Sünde bleibt immer die Selbe! Sie hat ihren Rücken dem Propheten zugekehrt und mit ihren verfluchten Weiberhänden unzählige, arme Männer beschmutzt! Niemals können sich Jene wieder reinwaschen!"

Malik biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, als seine suchenden Augen die panische Frau fixierten. Er spürte einen dicken Kloß im Hals und wäre der Armen in diesem Moment am liebsten zur Hilfe geeilt. Doch er blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen, stumm und wie versteinert, während die belustigten Personen ringsum klatschten, jubelten oder ihre Hände gegen die vermeintlich Todgeweihte fluchend in die Luft rissen.

Diese schluchzende Frau dort... sie stand für das unter dessen guter Obhut der Assassine aufgezogen worden war bevor man ihn im Alter von elf Jahren nach Masyaf gebracht hatte. Sie hätte seine Mutter sein können, nicht praktisch doch in der Theorie. Man hätte die sanftmütige Tazima ebenso auf dieses dreckige Podest gezerrt, nicht? Man hätte sie vorgeführt, wüst beschimpft und geköpft anstatt sie in ihrem eigenen Heim und vor den Augen ihrer beiden kleinen Kinder verbrennen zu lassen. Malik wusste nicht, was schlimmer war... beides trieb ihm die Galle in den Mund. Seine Miene wurde eisig und er ballte die Hand zur Faust. Addin wetterte gegen diese hübsche Frau, doch vermutlich hatten sich er und seine widerlichen Männer auch an ihr vergangen. Es war tragikomisch wie sehr Prostituierte verachtet, doch Vergewaltigungen an ihnen geduldet und manchmal sogar verlangt wurden. Manche Männer waren krank in ihren Köpfen, _so krank_.

Eine Hand an Malik's Schulter ließ den Dai verunsichert aufsehen und er lugte unter dem Rand seiner Kopfbedeckung zu seiner Rechten. Ein Assassine in einer Robe, die der des Kartografen bis auf ein paar kleine Stickereien völlig ident war, schob sich in diesem Augenblick an dem Jüngeren vorbei ohne ihn auch nur flüchtig anzublicken. Altaïr's Kopf war so arrogant erhoben wie eh und je und sein sicherer Schritt eilig. Kurz bevor er das hölzerne Podest am Ende des vollen Platzes erreicht hatte, lief er los und nahm damit Schwung. Die Assassinen am Dach spannten ihre Armbrüste und Bögen, als der hetzende Adler zum weiten Sprung ansetzte und daraufhin auf den überrumpelten Majd Addin zuflog wie ein Raubvogel auf seine Beute. Es passierte binnen Sekunden.

Ein Aufschreien ging durch die versammelten Menschen, einige von ihnen stoben bereits wild auseinander und die Wachen des verlorenen Templers setzten sich in Bewegung. Das letzte Bild, das Malik von Altaïr sah, bevor er selbst losrannte, war wie jener über den ermordeten Addin gebeugt am Hinrichtungspodest kniete und dem schlaffen Körper die ausdruckslosen Augen schloss. Im Hintergrund befreiten zwei Brüder die vier Gefangenen von ihren Fesseln und hievten den, auf die Knie gesunkenen Karim auf die schwachen Beine.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell: Pfeile und Bolzen sirrten durch die Luft und trafen drei der aufgebrachten Wachen tödlich. Ein weiterer Kerl wurde verletzt, blieb jedoch stehen und zog sein Schwert mit einem rauen Kampfschrei auf seinen Lippen. Er schlug zu, doch war zu langsam. Malik's Dolch durchstieß seinen unbedeckten Hals und zertrennte die Stimmbänder des Soldaten, ließ dessen Gebrüll somit verebben und sein bedauernswertes Leben unter gurgelnden Geräuschen schwinden.

Nach Orientierung in seiner momentanen Lage suchend sah Malik kurz um sich und erhaschte dabei einen weiteren Blick auf Altaïr. Der siegessicher grinsende Ältere befand sich inmitten eines Ringes von schwer gerüsteten Wachen und hob mit seinem Langschwert gezielt um sich. In der grauen Menschenmenge war er ein fließendes Tanzen von Weiß und Rot, ein Aufblitzen von scharfem Stahl in der Mittagssonne. Unerreichbar für seine weniger geübten Feinde und schnell. Er... kam soweit klar.

Wie immer fiel es Malik schwer seine großen Augen von Altaïr loszureißen und wie immer schalt er sich dafür einen hoffnungslosen Narren, denn beinahe hätte ihn ein mächtiger Schwerthieb eines Gegners niedergestreckt. Der Assassine fuhr herum und wich sofort ab; die scharfe Klinge des Anderen flirrte knapp vor der Nasenspitze an seinem Gesicht vorbei. Der 24-Jährige gab sich indes mehr verärgert über sein eigenes, unachtsames Verhalten als erschrocken über den plötzlichen Angriff und zog eines seiner Wurfmesser. Er schritt rückwärts und langsam von dem beleibten Wachmann fort und stieg dabei schwer schluckend über ein totes Kind hinweg, das im panischen Getümmel niedergetrampelt worden war. Die kleine Waffe zwischen Malik's Fingern flog einen Atemzug später schon durch die Luft, streifte den feindlichen Soldaten aber nur an der Wange. Sie verursachte lediglich einen oberflächlichen Schnitt; so wie es das Messer heute Nacht bei Altaïr getan hatte.

Malik blinzelte und schnaubte leise. Ach, Altaïr, immer _Altaïr_! Er hörte das harte Aufeinandertreffen von Stahl und das hämische Lachen des Adlers irgendwo hinter sich. Jener kam offenbar noch immer bestens zurecht. Gut.

„_Ha_!" stieß der minder getroffene Wachmann vor Malik aus, als er sich aus seiner kurzen Schockstarre über den Schnitt an seinem Gesicht löste und sein Schwert wieder anhob, um gegen den Dai vorzugehen „Daneben. Ihr Assassinen scheint ja doch nicht ganz so gefährlich zu sein, wie man sagt!". Redete ganz schön viel für einen Sterbenden, dieser fette Kerl. Malik lächelte kühl und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, als der Fremde auf ihn zustapfte. Kurz bevor er den weiß Gekleideten dann erreichte, strauchelte er wie ein Betrunkener und fiel plötzlich röchelnd zu Boden. Malik's Lächeln verbreiterte sich.

Doch viel Zeit, um die zuckende Leiche zu seinen Füßen zu mustern blieb nicht. Instinktiv drehte sich Malik und zog sein Schwert, schlug in einem weiten Bogen zu und brachte den jungen Soldaten mit dem Speer neben sich dazu total überfordert zurück zu taumeln. Die braunen Augen des erfahrenen Dais verengten sich, als er die lange Lanze bemerkte und er ging sofort auf Abstand, um außer Stichweite zu sein.

Eine kleine Unachtsamkeit genügte als nächstes, da stieß der 24-Jährige mit dem Rücken voran an jemanden. Er atmete hörbar erschrocken aus, zögerte dann aber keine Sekunde und rammte seinen Schwertknauf hinter sich. Ein Ächzen und der Wachmann in Malik's Rücken hatte im nächsten Moment schon eine Schwertschneide in seinem Kopf stecken. Zähneknirschend drehte der Assassine seine lange Waffe einmal um die eigene Achse; Blut quoll über das Gesicht des gellend schreienden Opfers. Ruckartig und beiläufig zog Malik das Schwert wieder aus der Augenhöhle des Mannes und blickte über seine Schulter zu dem Speerträger von vorhin zurück. Jener – kaum 18 Jahre alt – schnappte entsetzt nach Luft und starrte dem blutbespritzten Assassinen mit offenen Lippen entgegen. Zitternd hielt er seine Stangenwaffe vor sich. Malik's Mundwinkel zuckte kurz, als er innehielt. Dieser Junge hier hatte sein Leben lang wohl noch keinem richtigen Kampf beigewohnt, hm? Bestimmt würde er laufen wenn-

Der gewiefte Kartograf trat einen kleinen Ausfallschritt auf den zu Tode Geängstigten zu und brüllte ihn an – und tatsächlich ließ der Junge seinen Speer daraufhin fallen und rannte um sein Leben.

Die Flut an Soldaten schien kein Ende zu nehmen und Malik hatte schon geglaubt, Altaïr würde sich niemals mehr von diesem... _Schlachtfeld_ entfernen. Doch an dem Punkt, an dem den Assassinen auf den Dächern die Pfeile und Armbrustbolzen ausgingen, gerieten die verbliebenen Männer auf dem Hinrichtungsplatz in Bedrängnis. Zum Glück war der Adler Masyafs nicht dumm genug, um dies zu übersehen und schlussendlich lief er. Irgendwo zwischen Schaulustigen und einem Meer aus Rüstungsteilen und Helmen verschwand er mit flatternder Robe, erklomm ein nahegelegenes Dach mit weiten Sprüngen und sicheren, schnellen Griffen und flog davon.

Der einarmige Malik hatte im Gegenzug zu seinem Bruder das Problem nicht mit Leichtigkeit klettern zu können und so hielt er sich am Boden, rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das Läuten der Stadtglocken, das laute _Dang Dang Dang_ der Kirchtürme. Es folgte ihm bei jedem Schritt – genauso wie die schimpfenden Männer der Stadtwache und Leibwächter des glücklicherweise verschiedenen Majd Addin. Er musste sich verstecken und zwar _schnell_. Er durfte nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, als er es ohnehin schon getan hatte, um Altaïr und Karim beizustehen.

Malik wetzte durch eine verwinkelte Gasse abseits der Hauptstraßen, sein Atem ging schnell und schwer. Die Sonne brannte ihm heiß auf den Kopf und trieb ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Oh, bei Allah, warum tat er das hier nochmal?

**III**

Der erledigte Malik wägte sich bald schon in Sicherheit, da hörte er erneut einen verärgert schnarrenden Wachmann hinter sich und wand sich zu jenem um. Der Mann – oder besser: _Schrank_ - stieß ihn in dem Augenblick auch schon grob gegen eine naheliegende Hauswand, presste den Dai forsch gegen das massive Mauerwerk und zog ein spitzes Kampfmesser. Völlig verdattert zog Malik seinen Kopf ein und entkam somit einem todbringenden Stich. Er trat zu, zwischen die Beine des Anderen und verschaffte sich damit ein wenig Zeit. Der riesige Kerl krümmte sich leicht, ließ sein Messer fallen und fasste sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in den Schritt, als er zurück wankte. Wieder zog Malik einen kleinen Wurfdolch, warf ihn jedoch nicht, sondern ging damit direkt auf den jammernden Gegner los. Er sprang den viel Größeren an und holte aus; das geplante Ziel der vergifteten Waffe in seiner Hand war das kantige Gesicht des Anderen. Doch der Fremde schlug im letzten Moment zu und den kleineren Malik von sich. Das Wurfmesser kratzte lediglich über schützende, dicke Lederrüstungsteile während dem Dai die Nase blutig geboxt wurde.

Der Kartograf knurrte leise, sammelte sich ächzend und nahm sofort wieder Schwung; der Muskelprotz vor ihm mochte zwar ein Bär von einem Mann sein, doch gerade, da hatte jener keine Waffe in den Händen. Er war also keine wirkliche Gefahr, wenn man etwas aufpasste und außerdem... außerdem müsste Malik ihn einfach nur _irgendwo _treffen. Ein kleiner Kratzer würde reichen und dem vergifteten Wachmann würde binnen Sekundenbruchteilen der Schaum vorm Mund stehen.

Aber wieder traf Malik keine Haut. Jedenfalls nicht in dem Sinne, in dem er es vorgehabt hatte: Sein starker Gegner erwischte seinen Arm und hielt ihn schmerzhaft im Schach, dann schlug er seinen harten Schädel auch schon gegen die Stirn des keuchenden Dais.

Malik stöhnte benommen, als er Sterne sah, blinzelte und versuchte nicht zu straucheln. Wieder misslang ihm Letzteres; denn aberplötzlich wurde er von dem immensen Gewicht seines Widersachers rücklings umgerissen. Der Soldat fiel direkt auf ihn und begrub ihn buchstäblich unter sich.

Malik stemmte sich mit aller Kraft und widerwillig gegen den regungslosen Körper auf sich, doch scheiterte seufzend. Oh, war ihm gerade schwindlig. Warum zielte eigentlich immer _jeder_ auf seinen Kopf ab..?

Als sich Malik's Blickfeld mit den vielen tanzenden Funken darin wieder etwas erweiterte, spürte er, wie der Mann auf ihm plötzlich etwas leichter wurde – so, als hätte ein Zweiter auf ihm gesessen - und hörte wenige Schritte neben sich. Dieses Mal gelang es ihm auch den Toten von sich zu werfen und er richtete seinen Oberkörper schwerfällig auf. Das Nächste – oder besser: _den_ Nächsten – den der Angeschlagene erblickte, war Altaïr. Klar. Wen auch sonst? War er ihm etwa gefolgt? Der neben ihm stehende Krieger runzelte die Stirn und fuhr seine versteckte Klinge wieder ein, während er den unstet atmenden Malik eingehend beäugte. Der blutende Kartograf atmete erleichtert auf und ließ sich wieder zurück in den Dreck sinken „Heh...". Er war noch nie so froh darüber gewesen den Novizen zu sehen.


	17. Unliebsame Entdeckungen

Hektisch und mit unruhig suchenden Augen betrat Malik das Büro. Er schlug die hölzerne Haustüre dabei schwungvoller auf als geplant und so begleitete den jungen Dai bei seiner späten Ankunft ein lautes Krachen. Ein wenig atemlos und auf unsicheren Beinen eilte der Schwarzhaarige in den Raum, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu der offenstehenden Dachluke und murmelte dabei leise, unverständliche Worte. Er – und sein Kumpane – schienen die ersten Eintreffenden zu sein. Wäre dem nämlich nicht so, wäre das Büro verschlossen gewesen, denn noch immer läuteten die Stadtglocken ihre warnende, dumpfe Melodie. '_Der Erste verriegelt das Büro und wartet auf die Anderen_.' hatten die Assassinen Jerusalems ausgemacht. Wo waren sie alle?

„Sie müssten längst da sein." seufzte Malik verstimmt hervor, als er sein Langschwert mitsamt Scheide von seinem Waffengürtel löste, um es auf dem Tresen abzulegen. Seine verbliebenen Wurfmesser und der blutbefleckte Dolch folgten.

„Sie werden schon noch kommen..." der viel zu ruhige Altaïr folgte dem Kartografen mit wallender Robe und hielt ebenso vor dem alten, langen Tisch, um sich durchatmend an das Einrichtungsstück zu lehnen. Der Mann wirkte zwar gefasst, doch bestimmt war er von dem vorangegangenen Kampf und der Flucht vor Addin's Leuten erschöpft und ziemlich durstig. Seine gespielte Ruhe und Gelassenheit regte den atemlosen Dai auf, doch er schnaubte nur leise anstatt zu schimpfen.

„Wir haben doch schon so lange gebraucht." murrte Malik, als er sich mit dem weißen Ärmel trockenes Blut aus dem Gesicht rieb. Die goldenen Adleraugen folgten dabei jeder seiner Bewegungen und hielten ihn stechend fixiert. Es war unangenehm. Mit gerecktem Kinn und tödlichem Blick linste der Dai zu dem Anderen zurück und hielt inne „Was?".

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du sie noch anziehst."

Ein fragendes Blinzeln seitens Malik, dann ein deutendes Nicken Altaïrs in die Richtung des irritierten Kartografen, der heute wie sein Zwilling aussah. Der Ältere verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und Malik war sich nicht so sicher, ob das im Blick des größeren Assassinen Belustigung oder Verwirrung darstellen sollte. Vielleicht beides.

„Überraschung." brummte der Jüngere betroffen und sah wieder fort, versuchte die durchdringend musternden Augen des Adlers zu ignorieren und sich nicht betreten zu geben. War gar nicht einmal so einfach. Malik schluckte trocken und zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf.

„Und ich wusste nicht, dass du noch kämpfst, Malik."

„Ach?"

„Schreiber kämpfen nicht."

Malik biss die Kiefer aufeinander und warf Altaïr schweigend einen weiteren finster-vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. '_Schreiber_'? Er war kein Schreiber. Wehe, der Andere fing nun damit an sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Er verkniff sich eine derbe Beleidigung und klopfte sich imaginären Staub von der vielschichtigen Kleidung, um sich abzulenken.

„Du aber schon." setzte der Ältere nachdenklich fort.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Altaïr. Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Warum hat dich Al-Mualim hierher geschickt?"

„Weil der alte Rafik gestorben ist."  
„Was?"

„Durch einen Dolch in seinem Hinterkopf und auf offener Straße. Jerusalem ist ein gefährliches Pflaster."

„Nein ich meine-"

Klar meinte er etwas Anderes. Ein genervtes Seufzen verließ die Kehle Maliks und er schlug die Augen nieder „Hör zu. In der Bruderschaft gibt es keinen Platz für invalide Auftragsmörder. Ich hatte damals Glück _überhaupt_ als... 'Schreiber' hierher zu kommen. Hätte ich meinen _rechten_ Arm verloren wäre ich nicht einmal das; ich bin Rechtshänder."

„Aber du kämpft _gut_."

Der Dai hielt für wenige Herzschläge lang den Atem an und presste die rauen Lippen aufeinander. Die feststellend lobenden Worte seines sonst so ungesprächigen Bruders rührten ihn irgendwo tief in seinem Innern, doch er verbarg dies stur. Dennoch konnte er sich ein bitteres Lächeln und ein leicht angetanes „Hm." nicht verkneifen. Er wendete sich wieder zu seinem Gegenüber um und stemmte sich die Hand in die Hüfte; das etwas verrutschte Lächeln war noch immer nicht ganz aus seinen Zügen gewichen.

„Du kämpfst gut für einen _Gelehrten_, Malik." wiederholte der Andere mit ernster Miene und beäugte den Jüngeren nach wie vor interessiert. Bestimmt fragte er sich wie lange der Schwarzhaarige gebraucht hatte, um sich einen einarmigen – und effektiven – Kampfstil anzueignen. Woran sollte er gerade auch sonst denken?

„Und du kämpfst gut für einen _Novizen_, Altaïr."

„Ich bin kein-"

Laute Stimmen und ein Poltern auf dem Dach des Hauses ließen die beiden Assassinen im Büro zusammenzucken und aufhorchen. „Sie sind hier." Malik zögerte nicht; sofort hielt er auf seinen – gegen die Vorschriften geöffneten - Vorgarten zu und seine dunklen Augen suchten den oberen Bereich mit dem Holzgitterverschlag ab. Momente später tauchten dort auch schon drei Gestalten auf, eine davon zischte ein aufgebrachtes „Bring ihn rein, bring ihn rein." und zog dabei ihr Bastardschwert.

Ijlal's Cousin hievte den stöhnenden Karim Augenblicke später etwas umständlich durch die offene Dachluke herein und der bestürzte Malik streckte seinen Arm aus, um das gequälte Bündel von Assassinengesellen entgegenzunehmen. Schlaff sank der schmale Körper gegen den besorgten Dai und Malik umfasste ihn sicher; seine Sorge galt zunächst aber noch den Brüdern am Flachdach „Braucht ihr Hilfe?".

„Nein nein. Wir sind bald zurück." schmunzelte der junge Mann über seinem Kopf fast schon belustigt und schlug den breiten Dacheingang geräuschvoll zu bevor er aus der Sicht des Kartografen verschwand. Ijlal und die Anderen schienen wider Erwarten keine Probleme – und vielleicht sogar Spaß an der ganzen Sache mit den Templern - zu haben; oh Mann, _Spaß_. Malik spürte, wie sich Erleichterung in seinem Innern breit machte, als er mit den Augen rollte. Die alten Stadtglocken würden wohl nicht mehr sehr lange schlagen.

„Altaïr, hilf mir mal." der Dai legte den geschwächten Karim sachte auf die vielen Kissen im Garten und bedachte ihn mit vorläufig abwägenden Blicken. Der Junge sah nicht gut aus. Ganz und gar nicht gut. Er blutete aus Wunden an Stirn, Kinn und Wange, auch an seinen Mundwinkeln klebte die zähe, rote Flüssigkeit. Seine dunkelbraunen Haare hingen ihm wirr in das blasse Gesicht mit dem blauen, zugeschwollenen Auge und sein dünn gewordener Leib bebte. Der Adler Masyafs stand in der nächsten Sekunde schon bei Malik und dem leise jammernden, völlig verdreckten Jungen inmitten der bunten Kissen und beäugte Karim kritisch.

„Trag ihn bitte nach hinten..." fing der unruhige Kartograf an, denn mit nur einem Arm tat man sich eher schwer damit Andere zu tragen ohne sie sich über die Schulter zu werfen „Ich bin gleich bei euch, ich hole nur eben das Verbandszeug.".

Ohne aufzumucken tat Altaïr wie ihm geheißen, denn er erkannte den Ernst der Lage, und verschwand mit dem schwer verwundeten Gesellen im hinteren Bereich des Büros. Es überraschte Malik ein wenig, dass sich der arrogante Ältere dermaßen hilfsbereit zeigte – und das, ohne zu schimpfen oder zu murren. Wieder einmal ertappte er sich dabei die Anwesenheit seines alten Bekannten gut zu heißen. Passierte in letzter Zeit irgendwie viel zu oft.

**II**

Mit mitleidiger Miene und einem tiefen Ausatmen beugte sich Malik über den verletzten Karim und betrachtete dessen blutunterlaufenes Auge eingehend. Altaïr hatte den Jungen zuvor auf das Bett des Dais gelegt und stand nun irgendwo hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen; mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, passiv doch aufmerksam beobachtete er das blutige Geschehen im Zimmer.

Karim schniefte leise und wollte sich mit zitternden, dreckigen Fingern an das Gesicht fassen, doch Malik hielt ihn davon ab. Es durfte nicht noch mehr Schmutz in die ohnehin schon entzündeten Wunden des Jungen gelangen und er sollte noch weniger als das mit den lang gewordenen Nägeln an ihnen herum zupfen.

„Karim, hörst du mich? Es ist alles gut. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit." sprach Malik ruhig vor sich hin und verstellte sich somit gekonnt. Der Anblick seines jungen, abgemagerten Freundes erschütterte ihn und verdrehte ihm den Magen; beruhigende Worte wie 'Alles gut.' hinterließen einen schalen Geschmack in seinem Mund, doch sie waren in seinen Augen nötig um den Anderen – und auch sich selbst – ein wenig zu beschwichtigen.

„Malik... Malik..." weinte der Jugendliche mit schmerzerfüllt verzerrtem Gesicht hervor und wollte sich aufrichten. Wieder drückte der Dai ihn an den schmalen, zitternden Schultern zurück in das harte Bett „Ruhig. Ich kümmer mich um dich, bleib bitte liegen.".

Der Kartograf schluckte schwer und strich Karim die Stirnfransen behutsam aus dem Gesicht. Schweißnass und strähnig klebten sie an der heißen Stirn des Verletzten; er hatte Fieber, halluzinierte vermutlich. Eine Tatsache, die Malik mehr als nur unwohl stimmte. Viel zu viele Verwundete starben nicht an Schnitten, Platzwunden oder Brüchen sondern am Wundfieber, das entzündete Verletzungen in den geschwächten Körpern entfachten. Den sonst so fröhlichen Karim gerade weinend, zitternd und fantasierend zu sehen war also... _grauenvoll_.

„Malik..." wisperte der Geselle wieder und streckte seine Finger nach dem Arm des Kartografen aus; dieses Mal ließ jener es zu, dass sich der Junge an seinen Ärmel klammerte.

Routiniert, doch sich nervös an der Unterlippe herumkauend wusch Malik das warme Gesicht Karims mit einem feuchten Tuch und machte sich daraufhin daran auch die Wunden des geistig Abwesenden zu reinigen. Die an dessen Stirn, an der verdreckten Wange und die aufgeplatzte Haut an dessen Kinn. Schnell war das zuvor noch weiße Tuch, das der 24-Jährige immer wieder in eine Wasserschüssel tauchte und auswrang rötlich verfärbt und mehr als nur einmal musste er Altaïr nach frischem Wasser schicken. Der schweigsame Assassine hatte sich nicht gegen diese einfache Aufgabe gestellt, doch Malik hatte den Widerwillen in seinem Blick gesehen. Altaïr war wahrlich noch immer kein Freund von Wasser.

„Ist _er _es?" fragte der Adler, als er mit einer frisch gefüllten Wasserschüssel neben Malik trat und das Gefäß auf dem kleinen Nachttischchen abstellte.

„Karim."

„Ja."

„Ja. Natürlich." gab Malik Altaïr auf dessen Frage irritiert zurück, als er eine kleine Kompresse mit Alkohol tränkte und sie dem Gesellen auf dem Bett an die aufgeschlagene Wange drückte. Karim stöhnte gequält und seine Fingernägel gruben sich schmerzhaft in den Arm des 24-Jährigen.

„Ich meinte, ob er derjenige mit den Blumen ist." kam es trocken zurück; der plötzlich so grimmige Krieger wendete sich ab und der Kartograf stutzte für wenige Wimpernschläge lange. Über seine Schulter blickte er prüfend zu Altaïr zurück, fragte sich warum der Adler die farbenfrohen Blüten im Büro gerade _jetzt _undschon wieder ansprach.

„Ja."

„... aha."

'Aha'? Malik runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte seinen Kopf ein wenig, dann wendete er sich wieder dem Versehrten vor sich zu. Seine vorsichtige Hand machte sich daran die knielange Robe des Jüngeren an der Vorderseite zu öffnen. Bestimmt wies sein dünner Körper überall Male der schändlichen Missetaten von Addin's Männern auf. Hoffentlich waren keine Knochen gebrochen oder Sehnen angerissen.

„Weißt du was? Mach dich nützlich und verschließ das Büro." gab der Dai an Altaïr gerichtet von sich und nickte auffordernd in die Richtung der Zimmertüre „Warte auf die Anderen und öffne das Dach erst wieder, wenn die Glocken aufgehört haben zu läuten, ja?". Sollte reichen, um den Adler Masyafs zu beschäftigen und ihn daran zu hindern weitere, seltsame Fragen zu stellen. Malik konnte gerade keinen viel zu alten Novizen gebrauchen, der ihm im Nacken saß und Blödsinn quatschte. Er musste sich konzentrieren.

Ohne noch etwas von sich zu geben verließ Altaïr den Raum auf leisen Sohlen.

**III**

Malik's braune Augen fielen etwas irritiert auf den halb entblößten Körper vor sich und er legte seinen Kopf schräg. Er hatte den Torso des Jungen auf Blutergüsse oder Prellungen untersuchen wollen, doch stattdessen sah er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen einer breiten, hellen Binde entgegen. Hatte sich in den letzten Tagen bereits jemand um Karim gekümmert..? Seine Kleidung war an der Vorderseite nicht aufgerissen gewesen, er konnte keinen Schnitt am Brustkorb haben... also warum war er verbunden? Vorsichtig fuhren Malik's Fingerspitzen unter den relativ sauberen Verband und seine dunklen Augen bedachten jenen skeptischen Blickes, als er ihn lockerte. Kein geronnenes Blut war daran zu sehen, auch keine anderen Wundflüssigkeiten. Seltsam. Vielleicht hatte man ja auch nur Salbe aufgetragen und den Verband angelegt, damit die Paste die Kleidung des Gesellen nicht verklebte? Malik tat dies selbst oft, verband die Überbleibsel seines linken Arms regelmäßig, um die empfindliche Haut dort vor Verletzungen zu schützen oder Wundcreme darauf zu halten. Er zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern.

Doch dann fielen dem Mann plötzlich die beiden, ganz leichten Wölbungen unter Karim's Binde auf und er stutzte. Moment. Was zum-

Seine Lippen standen etwas offen, als er dem Verband weiterhin entgegen starrte und ihm klar wurde, dass sich darunter etwas _ganz anderes _als eine schlimme Verwundung befinden musste. Nur allmählich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen und der verdatterte Mann erstarrte für viele, rasende Herzschläge lange wie zur Eissäule.

Zögerlich und mit beinahe schon scheuen Fingern zog Malik die etwas schief sitzende, weiße Binde um den Oberkörper seines Gegenübers nach unten. Was er daraufhin sah ließ den Schwarzhaarigen zurückzucken und brachte ihn dazu sich die Hand in überraschtem Entsetzen an den Mund zu legen. Seine ungläubigen Augen weiteten sich einen Deut. _Brüste_.

Oh. _Oh_! Nein. Das durfte doch nicht-

Karim war... verflucht nochmal, er war _eine Frau!_ Der breite Verband war, um dies zu verbergen, so eng um den Torso dieses Mädchens gebunden gewesen, dass er rote Einschnitte und Abdrücke hinterlassen hatte; bestimmt schmerzte es dieses Ding zu tragen. Der fassungslose Dai verzog sein Gesicht, als bereue er es Karim's Geheimnis ungewollt gelüftet zu haben und sah fast schon schlechten Gewissens und aus den Augenwinkeln zum nassen Gesicht der besinnungslosen Jüngeren auf.

„Ach, verdammt, nein..." flüsterte der Dai leise in sich hinein, sprach damit seine Gedanken aus und resignierend zu sich selbst „Karim, was machst du nur für einen Blödsinn..?". Noch einmal blickte er musternd an der Besagten hinab; auf deren sich schnell auf und ab senkende Brust und... weiter runter, zu ihrem Schritt. Was hatte sich diese gerissene Dame dort unten in die Hose gestopft, damit es so aussah, als wäre sie ein Kerl...?

Der tief seufzende Malik fuhr sich mit der Hand über das entgeisterte, plötzlich so farblose Gesicht. Bei allen Göttern, _das hier _würde nun noch was werden. Irgendwie fühlte er sich gerade wie ein... Sexualstraftäter. Aber musste er das denn? Er war sich nicht sicher.

Malik hatte viele tiefe Atemzüge gebraucht, um sich wieder einigermaßen zu fassen. Doch schlussendlich hatte ihn die Stimme des Gesellen- oder... nein... _der Gesellin_ zurück in das Hier und Jetzt gerufen. Karim – oder wie auch immer diese junge Frau hier wirklich hieß – hatte wieder damit angefangen laut zu jammern, zu keuchen und zu klammern. Malik hatte sich trotz seiner unguten, neuen Entdeckung daran gemacht sie zu versorgen; sich einen Schubs gegeben die fiebrige Dame zur Gänze zu entkleiden. Immer wieder sah er dabei verunsichert in die Richtung des halb offenstehenden Zimmerausgangs, lag Karim hier nun ja auch völlig nackt in seinem Bett, damit der Medizinkundige keinen entzündeten Schnitt oder blauen Fleck übersah. Die Anderen durften das arme Mädel so nicht sehen, denn Frauen waren in der Bruderschaft nicht als Assassinen geduldet. Nicht auszudenken, wie die anderen Brüder reagieren würden! Bestimmt würden sie Al-Mualim hiervon berichten und, oh, Malik wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen was der strenge und teils konservative Großmeister mit der jungen Frau anstellen würde. Bestimmt würde er sie besonders hart bestrafen und verstoßen. Das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren.

Er würde mit Karim reden müssen, sobald es ihr wieder besser ging; sie durfte sich nicht erwarten weiterhin als Lehrling des Informanten Jerusalems arbeiten zu dürfen, denn es war einfach zu riskant. Die Frau brauchte einen neuen Plan. Und außerdem wollte Malik wissen, was ihr in den schlimmen Tagen ihrer Gefangenschaft unter Addin passiert war. Was die Templer mit ihr gemacht hatten, wo man sie eingesperrt hatte, ob sie entdeckt hatten, dass sie kein männlicher Assassine war und ob sie sie daraufhin-

Der Schwarzhaarige atmete einmal tief durch und sah aus verengten Augen auf, als er die Frau auf der Bettmatte skeptisch fixierte. Besorgnis machte sich in seinem abgekämpften Gesicht breit – zusammen mit einer klammen Unsicherheit; darüber was passiert war und noch kommen mochte. Er wollte eigentlich überhaupt nicht darüber sinnieren, doch er würde es müssen. Bald.

Der pflichtbewusste Kartograf ächzte entnervt und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch den Nacken, als er Karim verarztet hatte und sah sich nachdenklich im kleinen Raum um. Er konnte das entblößte Mädchen nicht _so_ hier liegen lassen; in ihre dreckige und vollgeblutete Robe würde er sie nicht mehr stecken und eine Decke würde nicht reichen, um den Frauenkörper auf Dauer und sicher zu verbergen. Also blieb nur noch eines: Der Dai fischte nach einem Hemd und einer leichten Hose, die er sonst beim Schlafen trug und die daher zusammengefaltet unter seinem flachen Kopfkissen lagen. Die beiden Kleidungsstücke waren weit genug, um Karim's Geheimnis vorerst – und ohne die luftabschnürende, breite Binde - zu verbergen.

Malik schob seine etwas zittrige Hand auf Schulterhöhe unter Karim, wollte versuchen sie zum Sitzen zu bewegen. „Komm, hoch..." wisperte der Mann der Verletzten ermutigend zu, als er sie ein wenig aufrichtete, um ihr sein graues Hemd über den strubbeligen Kopf zu ziehen. Karim stöhnte ein leises, abwesend klingendes „Au, aua..." und schob ihre Hände an den Rücken des Anderen, um sich mit verkrampften Fingern an ihm festzuhalten – doch immerhin sank sie nicht wieder zurück. Ihr musste vom hohen Fieber schummrig sein, vielleicht auch übel. Wann hatte sie zuletzt etwas gegessen oder getrunken?

„Ich bringe dir gleich etwas Wasser... okay?" Wasser und Medizin gegen die Schmerzen. Der Schwarzhaarige strich der Klammernden das viel zu große Hemd behutsam glatt und fasste nach der Schlafhose neben sich. Und genau in diesem Augenblick hörte Malik Schritte. Dann Altaïr's raue Stimme „Die Anderen sind da, niemand wurde schwer verletzt.".

Ertappt fuhr der Kartograf zusammen und Adrenalin schoss in sein sowieso schon vor Nervosität wallendes Blut, er drückte Karim unbewusst und in einer Art... Beschützerinstinkt enger an sich.

_Ah, verdammte-_ Warum bewegte sich Altaïr stets so leise? Hatte er etwa _irgendetwas_ gesehen? Nein. Nein bestimmt nicht, Malik hatte Karim das Schlafhemd schnell genug übergestreift und außerdem saß er direkt vor ihr. Altaïr konnte nichts gesehen haben.

„Wa-was?" schnappte der alarmierte Kartograf während die Verwundete ihr gerötetes Gesicht stumm weinend an seine Schulter presste. Altaïr antwortete nicht, denn er wusste, dass ihn der perplexe Jüngere sehr wohl verstanden hatte. Malik spürte einen abschätzigen, eisigen Blick im Nacken.

Na großartig.

**IV**

„Gut gemacht." Malik lächelte knapp, als er seinen Blick durch seine sechs versammelten Brüder streifen ließ. Von ihnen stand nur der eigensinnige Altaïr etwas abseits, mit verschränkten Armen und schien gar nicht zuzuhören. War aber auch einerlei.

„Majd Addin ist tot, Al-Mualim wird zufrieden sein... ich schicke heute noch eine Nachricht nach Masyaf." der Dai schenkte den anderen Männern, die sich auf Sitzkissen in seinem Büro ausruhten Tee ein und nickte anerkennend. Er hatte die minderen Verletzungen jedes Einzelnen von ihnen versorgt – nur um sich selbst hatte er sich nach wie vor nicht wirklich gekümmert. Noch immer klebte ihm Dreck und etwas getrocknetes Blut an Gesicht und Robe und seine schwarzen Haare sahen etwas wirr aus.

„Ich brauche eure Berichte des heutigen Tages... ich werde sie mir notieren und euch dann entlassen. Wer will kann auch gerne bleiben und sich ausruhen, das Büro steht euch wie immer offen." gab er von sich wie es die Routine und Vorschrift von ihm verlangte und setzte sich schlussendlich selbst auf eines der bestickten Kissen. Tief durchatmend ließ er sich mit dem Rücken voran an die kühle Wand sinken und ruhte seine müden Augen für einen Moment lange aus. Gleich würde er die Anderen befragen, ihre Aussagen in eines seiner großen Bücher schreiben und dann... dann würde er sich erst einmal waschen und endlich hinlegen. Es war bereits dunkel draußen.

„Was ist mit Karim?" hakte Ijlal nach und Malik schlug seine schmerzenden Augen wieder auf, um zu dem besorgten Älteren hinzusehen. Er hob die Brauen etwas an und räusperte sich leise, sah im Augenwinkel wie Altaïr seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit urplötzlich auf ihn lenkte „Er kommt durch.". Die Brüder im Büro wirkten verstimmt und schwiegen betreten, Malik setzte aber noch einmal zum Sprechen an und brach die Stille sogleich wieder „Er hat Wundfieber, ich habe für ihn getan was ich konnte. Der Rest liegt an ihm. Danke, dass ihr dafür gesorgt habt, dass er lebend hier ankommt.".

Noch immer hingen die goldenen Adleraugen auf dem Dai; Letzterer lenkte seinen Blick nun auf Altaïr und seine Miene veranschaulichte nur allzu gut wie zuwider es Malik war dermaßen finster angesehen zu werden. Der Andere wendete seinen Kopf jedoch nicht ab, sondern erwiderte das böse Starren eisern. Ach, was war denn bitte schon wieder mit diesem dummen Novizen los? Womöglich nahm er Malik die Sache von... letzter Nacht übel. Mhm. Doch wieso hatte er den Kuss dann überhaupt erwidert? Er hätte genauso gut aufstehen und gehen können, doch das hatte er nicht getan. Er war geblieben und hatte Malik unter sich bugsiert; sie hätten beinahe-

_Oh_, bloß nicht daran denken. Der junge Dai senkte sein Haupt fort und atmete flach durch. Warum pochte sein Herz schon wieder so schnell? Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.


	18. Reue

Einzig und allein das leise Kratzen von Malik's Schreibfeder schien das Büro in diesem Augenblick zu erfüllen. Zusammen mit den fahlen, süßlich duftenden Weihrauchschwaden aus dem kleinen Räuchergefäß am Tresen zog es durch den Raum. Die dunklen Augen des jungen Dais lagen ruhig auf dem dicken Buch vor sich, als er es mit Worten füllte. Mit Worten seines Gegenübers.

„Wir fallen inmitten einer Gruppe Gelehrter zwar nicht auf, doch es wäre trotzdem zu auffällig gewesen mit ihrer Hilfe bis zum Podest zu gehen." Altaïr stützte seinen Ellbogen auf dem Tisch vor sich ab und sein Kinn auf seine Hand, als er Malik beim Schreiben beobachtete. Kein einziges Mal hatte der konzentrierte Kartograf während ihres Gesprächs zu ihm aufgesehen.

„Ich hätte die Leben der Mönche damit gefährdet." Altaïr achtete auf Leben Anderer? Das war Malik neu; der Dai runzelte die Stirn.

„Also ging ich allein. Bei _dem_ Aufgebot an Soldaten war es ohnehin egal wie ich nach vorn komme, hauptsache es geschah so lange unbemerkt als möglich und schnell. Und _ich war_ schnell." Nun, Achtung gegenüber Anderen hin oder her, die Arroganz war trotz allem noch immer da.

„Mhm." gab Malik lediglich nachdenklich zurück, als er seine Feder in die dunkle Tinte vor sich tauchte und deren tropfende Spitze am Rand des kleinen Fässchens abstreifte.

„Ich habe seine Kehle wie geplant getroffen. Ein gezielter Stich und die Sache war erledigt. Addin hätte sich besser rüsten sollen anstatt ein Dutzend seiner Wachen aufzustellen."

„Es waren 27." erst jetzt sah der kritische Malik zu seinem Gegenüber auf und stellte sein Schreibzeug in das kleine Tintenbehältnis auf der Ablage. „Feder." setzte er trocken nach und ohne auf eine Antwort des Assassinen vor sich zu warten; im Schein seiner alten Öllampe blickte er dem anderen Mann entgegen und streckte ihm seine Hand auffordernd hin.

„Und ich habe schon gedacht, du korrigierst mich heute gar nicht mehr, Besserwisser."

„Ich notiere Details und Tatsachen, Altaïr, keine vagen Mutmaßungen und Märchen. _Feder_."

Mit einem Brummen fasste der Ältere in seine Gürteltasche und zog ein altes, fleckiges Tuch daraus hervor. Darin eingeschlagen befand sich eine große Adlerfeder, durchzogen mit dem bereits trockenen Blut des getöteten Majd Addins. Zum Dank nickend nahm Malik das Symbol des Erfolges entgegen und widmete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem großen Wälzer vor sich, um ein paar seiner Aufzeichnungen zu ergänzen und auszubessern.

Der Adler blieb währenddessen stumm vor dem Holztresen sitzen und leerte sein Wasserglas in kleinen Zügen. Malik spürte die goldenen Augen noch eine Weile auf sich ruhen, doch dann schien der Andere _endlich_ eine andere Beschäftigung gefunden zu haben als den Kartografen beim Schreiben und Skizzieren zu beobachten. Der Schwarzhaarige hörte, wie Altaïr damit anfing sich die versteckte Klinge vom Unterarm und den schmalen Schultergurt seines Dolches zu lösen. Malik sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Altaïr seine Ausrüstung auf den Tisch legte und damit anfing den feinen Mechanismus seiner Armschiene zu beäugen. Tat er solche Dinge sonst nicht immer im Außengarten? Abgeschieden und in aller Ruhe? Warum blieb er hier sitzen?

Der Dai sagte nichts, sondern gab sich unbeteiligt. Doch im schwante Übles.

**II**

Ein dumpfes Geräusch ließ Malik eine halbe Ewigkeit später aus seinen Notizen aufsehen. Sein irritierter Blick fiel sofort auf die kleine, umgekippte Tonvase zu seiner Rechten. Das Wasser daraus verteilte sich soeben auf dem Tresen, unter dem Räuchergefäß und über einer zusammengerollten Karte eines nahe liegenden Dorfes. Schon etwas vertrocknete Blumen, um die er sich in der Hektik der letzten Tage nicht hatte kümmern können, steckten teils noch in der besagten Vase und teils lagen sie auf der abgenutzten Ablagefläche.

Malik's braune Augen verschmälerten sich, als sie Altaïr vorwurfsvollen Blickes einfingen „Was sollte das?". Der Adler schmunzelte nur und der Dai meinte in seinem hämischen Ausdruck ein wenig Schadenfreude ausmachen zu können. Tse. Stieß hier Malik's Dinge – bestimmt mit purer Absicht - um und grinste dann auch noch blöd? Und warum _schon wieder_ die Blumen? Fand er sie weibisch? Oder fehl am Platz? Konnte ihm doch einerlei sein. Der Kartograf holte Luft, um den Anderen anzuweisen aufzuräumen doch Altaïr schnitt ihm das Wort ab „Warum bringt er sie mit?". Meinte der boshafte Adler die trockenen Blumen? Aber natürlich, was denn sonst.

„Warum interessiert dich das?"

„Habt ihr was miteinander?"  
Malik verschluckte sich auf diese trocken gestellte Frage hin fast und zog mit seiner Schreibfeder ungewollt eine lange, schwarze Linie quer durch seine Notizen. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte. Bitte was? Glaubte Altaïr tatsächlich... oh, um Himmels Willen! Wieso?

Noch ehe der überrumpelte Dai antworten konnte, wurde er an der Vorderseite seiner weißen Robe erwischt und musste sich am Tresen vor sich abstützen, um nun nicht ungestüm über – oder auf - dessen breite Ablage gezogen zu werden. Mit fahrigen Fingern stieß der Kartograf dabei sein Tintenfass um, die dunkle Flüssigkeit vermischte sich mit dem trüben Wasser auf dem Tisch und tropfte über die Kante des Einrichtungsstücks gen Boden. Ein überrascht-verstimmter Laut entfloh Malik's Kehle, als er den goldbraunen Augen vor sich mit verzogener Miene und völlig entgeistert entgegensah. Er wollte gerade fluchen, da sprach der ältere Assassine weiter – das schiefe, vielsagende Grinsen in dessen Gesicht raubte dem überrumpelten Dai für einige Sekunden lange den Atem „Vögelst du den Kleinen?".

„A- _was_?"

„Ach, da wird ja jemand rot."  
„Lass mich _sofort _los!"

„Na, du warst damals doch nicht so schüchtern. Ist es dir peinlich weil er so viel jünger ist als du? Wie alt ist er? 14? 15?"

Malik verschmälerte seine Augen und vermochte es nicht den stechenden Blick seines viel zu direkten Gegenübers zu erwidern. Noch immer zerrte der spöttelnde Altaïr an seinem Kragen und der konfrontierte Dai stemmte sich widerwillig gegen ihn. Der jüngere Mann biss die Zähne zusammen und atmete zitternd aus, seine Hand lag irgendwo zwischen nassem Papier und Tinte und er würde sich später darüber ärgern, dass seine schönen Karten auf dem Tresen nun nur mehr tropfender Abfall waren. Doch gerade, da dachte er nicht an Stadtkarten... sondern an die groben Vorwürfe des Anderen. Daran, dass ihn Altaïr als jemanden darstellte, der _Kinder_ verführte. Kannte er Malik denn nicht besser? _Viel besser_? Tief in seinem Innern wünschte sich der junge Dai, dass der verdammte Altaïr nicht fälschlicherweise so abschätzig von ihm dachte. Sie waren sich doch einmal sehr nahe gewesen. Konnten sie sich heute denn nicht wenigstens ein klein wenig verstehen ohne dass sich zwischen ihnen immer irgendwelche dummen Missverständnisse auftaten? Was war bloß in Altaïr gefahren, dass er Malik auf dermaßen obszöne Art und Weise anherrschte, ihn indirekt einen Perversen schimpfte und ihn durch seinen dominanten Griff beinahe würgte? Wie konnte er sich _nach allem_ erdreisten _so_ zu handeln?

Malik haderte mit seiner Fassung und innerlich mit sich, damit die erschreckende Wahrheit über Karim offen auszusprechen. Die Tatsache, dass der schüchterne Geselle eigentlich eine Frau und _bei Weitem_ kein kleines Kind mehr war. Wer wusste schon, wie alt sie tatsächlich war? Als 17-jähriger Mann war sie _gerade noch_ glaubwürdig erschienen, doch in Wirklichkeit könnte sie ja auch älter sein, nicht? Vielleicht sogar älter als der Dai oder Altaïr; es war schwer das Alter mancher Damen einzuschätzen. Doch die ganze Misere hatte den neugierigen Adler nicht zu interessieren; dies entschloss Malik in dem Moment, als er spürte, wie sich der Griff des Anderen verstärkte und ihm damit die Luft beinahe zur Gänze abschnürte. Altaïr war die rechte Hand Al-Mualims, man konnte ihm nicht trauen. Jedenfalls der bedrohte Dai nicht; nicht mehr.

„Ich sagte du sollst mich loslassen." zischte Malik gefährlich ruhig hinter zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und seine finsteren Augen streiften die des Anderen eher als dass sie sie trafen. Er wollte den Fragen dieses Deppen ausweichen, denn etwas Anderes blieb ihm wohl kaum übrig. Das blöde Gegrinse Altaïrs wich in diesem Moment einem angriffslustigen, doch nach wie vor belustigten Starren. Es war der Blick eines lechzenden Raubtiers auf seine verwundete und wehrlose Beute; selbstsicher, böse, hungrig, vielleicht auch ein Bisschen angsteinflößend. Der egozentrische Adler glaubte haushoch überlegen zu sein, man sah es ihm richtig an. Keine Spur von dieser ausdruckslosen Miene, die er sonst immer nach Außen hin trug. Narr.

Und dann holte der vor den Kopf gestoßene Malik mit einem Mal aus. Seine flache Hand traf den überraschten Altaïr hart und die derbe Ohrfeige hinterließ Spuren in seinem Gesicht. Schwarze Tinte von den Fingern des 24-Jährigen zog sich in breiten Bahnen über dessen Wange und Mund. Letzterer stand nun ein wenig offen; der Ältere holte Luft und zum ersten Mal seit langem schaffte es Malik in die schönen Adleraugen zu sehen ohne dabei die Fassung zu verlieren und zu stutzen. Der Krieger und der Dai blickten sich viele Herzschläge lang entgegen; der Eine perplex, der Andere finster. Der Eine atemlos und der Zweite mit solch schnell gehendem Atem, dass es ihm beinahe schummrig wurde.

Malik schwieg und rümpfte die Nase leicht, so als hätte er etwas Widerliches gerochen. Er wollte abweichen und das Büro mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen verlassen, doch Altaïr hielt ihn nach wie vor fest. Und nicht nur das: der junge Kartograf fühlte im nächsten Augenblick, wie er trotz seines sturen Widerstands halb über seinen breiten Tresen gezogen wurde. Sein Gegenüber war stärker als er. Durch seine, durch den vorangegangenen Schlag angehobene Hand - und dadurch fehlende Stütze - war er der Gewalt des Anderen in dieser Sekunde ausgesetzt, rutschte auf die Ablagefläche und brummte unter Protest ein „Genug! Was soll das?".

Dunkel gefärbtes Wasser drang kühl durch Malik's Hose an seinen Oberschenkel und Hinterteil, tauchte seine weiße Meisterrobe an den Schößen in ein fleckiges Schwarz; er hörte feuchtes Pergament reißen und seine Schreibutensilien klackernd zu Boden fallen. Im nächsten Moment ließ Altaïr ihn dann kurz los, erfasste aber anstatt des breiten Kragens das Unterkiefer des perplexen Dais. Und das so fest, dass es schmerzte. Malik biss sich auf die Innenseite der Wangen, seine alarmiert dreinschauenden Augen wanderten unruhig.

„Wenn ich nur _einmal_ sehe, dass er dich anfasst, töte ich ihn." wisperte der impulsive Adler Malik entgegen, als er sich zu dessen erblassenden Gesicht vorbeugte. Der Jüngere spürte den warmen Atem des Anderen an seiner Wange vorbei streichen und schnappte in einer morbiden Faszination über Altaïr's... drohende Worte nach Luft „Du gehörst _mir_, Malik.".

Malik wäre nun aber nicht Malik gewesen, hätte sich der verbliebene, kümmerliche Rest seiner tiefen Verachtung dem Adler gegenüber nicht zu Wort gemeldet. Ein scheeles, leicht abgehaktes Lachen entkam der trockenen Kehle des 24-Jährigen, als Altaïr sich ihm weiter entgegen beugte und mit den Zähnen nach seinem Ohr haschen wollte. Malik drehte seinen Kopf fort so weit es ging und fasste an die rauen Finger, die sein Kinn nach wie vor und viel zu grob festhielten. Forsch zerrte er sie von sich und entwand sich somit dem eisernen Griff des anderen Assassinen.

Was war bloß mit seinem Gegenüber los? Drehte Altaïr nun völlig durch?

„Bist du bei der letzten Mission mal wieder auf den Kopf gefallen?" murrte der Dai befangen hervor und hielt sein Gesicht weiterhin abgewandt, um nicht wieder Blickkontakt zu den goldenen Augen aufbauen zu müssen. Sein labiler Geist war gerade ohnehin schwach genug; diesen reißenden _Sandsturm_ konnte er gerade am wenigsten gebrauchen.

Oh, war es hier drin heiß...

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, bist du derjenige, dem man Eine übergezogen hat." neckte der Braunhaarige und bedachte Malik prüfenden Blickes und nicht wenig amüsiert.

„Spar dir deine Belehrungen." der sitzende Mann atmete flach ein und wollte wieder von seinem hölzernen – und nassen – Tresen rutschen, da erwischte ihn Altaïr schon wieder. Dieses Mal an der Schulter. Und es blieb nicht nur bei dieser aufhaltenden Geste: Der Ältere wollte den Oberkörper des pikierten Malik im nächsten Moment schon der langen Ablage entgegen drücken, doch wieder entwand sich der Kartograf geschickt. Er war in seiner Realisation über Altaïr's Vorhaben schneller von seinem Tisch und mit den Füssen zurück auf dem steinernen Grund, als der Ältere ihn im Schach halten konnte und mit verstimmtem Blick fuhr er zu dem Anderen herum. Er wollte fragen was mit Altaïr verkehrt und ob er denn völlig von Sinnen sei, er wollte eine wütende Aufforderung schnappen ihn endlich in Ruhe zu lassen und vor ihm auf den Boden spucken. Doch über seine schmalen Lippen kam kein Wort, als er den zweiten Assassinen mit vorwurfsvollem Ausdruck und rasenden Gedanken fixierte.

Malik war in verwirrenden Situationen wie dieser hier kein Mann der vielen Worte mehr – eher Einer der Taten. Und so schlug er das dicke Buch mit dem schweren Ledereinband vor sich hörbar zu und ergriff es in der nächsten Sekunde schon bestimmt. Er holte aus und warf den tropfenden Wälzer nach Altaïr. Ein weiteres Buch aus dem Regal hinter ihm folgte sofort und im Gegenzug zu dem Ersten traf es die menschliche Zielscheibe am schützend erhobenen Unterarm.

„Versuche das noch _einmal_ und ich werfe mit ganz anderen Dingen!" bellte Malik dem Überraschten vor sich entgegen und zog sogleich eines seiner kleinen Wurfmesser aus seinem Waffengürtel, um es drohend zu erheben. Altaïr's wenig beeindruckter Blick zeugte daraufhin davon, dass er genauso wie der aufgewühlte Kartograf selbst wusste, dass das Messer sein Ziel verfehlen würde. Denn die Hände Maliks zitterten; so sehr, dass es im Moment wohl eine kurzsichtige Stadtwache gesehen hätte.

„_Verstanden_?" leere Drohungen in einer verunsicherten Stimme - und der damit Angesprochene schmunzelte nur finster „Letzte Nacht warst du noch derjenige, der-".

„Es war ein Fehler und er wird nicht wieder passieren."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht."

„Ach sei still! Was glaubst du überhaupt wer du bist?"

„Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, gefürchteter Adler aus Masyaf, die rechte Hand Al-Mualims und der jüngste Meisterassassine, der jemals in diesen Stand erhoben wurde."

Malik fühlte, wie ein klammes Gefühl seinen sensiblen Magen verdrehte und schüttelte sein Haupt langsam in seiner Fassungslosigkeit. Diese übertriebene Eitelkeit und Hochnäsigkeit waren ja kaum zu ertragen! Vielleicht hatte der ach so legendäre Adler Masyafs ja Recht... und dennoch: Man zeigte seinen Stolz über erlangtes Ansehen nicht auf solch dermaßen widerlich und egozentrische Art und Weise. Man verließ sich nicht auf Ruf, Ruhm und Titel, denn man neigte dadurch zur Nachsichtigkeit und riskierte damit im schlimmsten Fall sogar sein Leben. Glaubte dieser arrogante Kerl hier etwa, er imponierte Malik im Augenblick? Einfach nur ekelhaft!

„Du weißt genau wie ich das gemeint habe, mach dich nicht lächerlich." schnaubte der verstimmte Dai bissig - bevor der Ältere seine Ansprache dann so fortsetzte, als habe er Malik überhört.

„... und der Mann nach dem du dich trotz allem noch verzehrst. Habe ich Recht?"

„Wag es nicht-"

„Ich habe Recht. Wie immer."

„Du bist ein narzisstisches Arschloch!"

„Und du ein schlechter Lügner und Schauspieler. Du willst mich, das sieht man dir an."

Nun flog das Wurfmesser in Altaïrs Richtung und Malik gab mangels weiterer Beschimpfungen und Vorwürfe einen unartikuliert wütenden Laut von sich, stampfte mit einem Fuß trotzig auf dem Boden auf.

Ja, der Braunhaarige hatte Recht. Natürlich. _Wie immer_. Doch der beleidigte Kartograf, der sich gerade fast vergaß, hätte sich dies niemals eingestanden.

„Du kannst mir nichts vormachen, Malik. Nicht mehr seit gestern Nacht." nachdem sich Altaïr unter dem metallenen Wurfgeschoss fortgeduckt hatte, schlug er seine beiden Handflächen geräuschvoll auf den Bürotresen und starrte dem Jüngeren unter einem schiefen, fast schon dreckigen Lächeln entgegen.

„Was erwartest du bitteschön?" keifte der 24-jährige zurück, sein Körper war bis aufs Äußerste angespannt. Am liebsten hätte er Altaïr nun seine dumme, hellhäutige Visage poliert. „Dass ich dir verzeihe? Hm? Was erwartest du dir?" schrie Malik weiter, seine raue Stimme zitterte vor blindem Ärger. „Abgesehen von der Sache mit dem Tempel, die mein Leben ruiniert hat, warst _du_ es, der mir damals die kalte Schulter gezeigt hat!" ein kurzes Luftholen und die zittrige Hand des Dais schnellte wieder nach vorne. Mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger stieß der Mann warnend an die Brust Altaïrs und zischte dunkel seine abschließenden Worte: „Du hast mich verlassen und mich behandelt wie _Dreck_. Wegen irgendeiner dahergelaufenen Furie! Du hast dich von ihr lenken lassen wie ein dämlicher, sabbernder Hund und mich vergessen. Sie muss gut gewesen sein. _Ha_.". Der Finger des verbitterten Jüngeren hätte den Torso des Adlers gerade am liebsten durchbohrt wie eine Lanze. Oh, was hätte Malik gerade dafür gegeben diesen Dreckskerl aufzuspießen!

„Adha ist tot."

Wie? _Egal_.

„Und darum bin ich dir jetzt wieder gut genug, ich verstehe!"

„Nein."

„Ach!"

Mit Altaïr war es wie mit Straßenkötern: Kläffte man sie an, kläfften sie zurück und fletschten die Zähne. Und zeigte man Angst oder Unsicherheit, dann wurden sie stark. Sie rochen es förmlich, wenn man Bange hatte, da brachte all das Verstellen oder ein hoher Rang in irgendeiner, ihnen nicht viel bedeutenden Hierarchie nichts. Altaïr hatte noch nie sehr viel Wert auf Rangordnung oder dergleichen gelegt, in seinen kritischen Augen zählte Können und Durchschlagsfähigkeit. Malik wusste das. Und wäre dem nicht so gewesen, hätte er den Idioten gerade jetzt lauthals daran erinnert, dass er - der Dai Jerusalems - theoretisch sein Vorgesetzter war. Und dass er den besagten Rangoberen gerade in einer groben Gebärde, die ihn_ Einiges_ kosten könnte, zurück stieß.

Malik spürte sein hohes Bücherregal hart im Rücken, einige der leichteren Schriftwerke und Pergamentrollen fielen aus dem Inventar und raschelnd neben ihm zu Boden.

Altaïr war gerade in einer katzenhaften Bewegung über den Tresen geeilt, hatte ihn gepackt – eine Hand hielt Malik's Arm fest, die Zweite lag an seiner Seite – und drängte den Dai nun derart ungestüm zurück, dass jener glaubte, der Adler wolle ihn _durch_ das Regal und das dahinter liegende Mauerwerk befördern. Malik ächzte leise, als die dünnen Holzplanken schmerzhaft gegen seinen Rücken drückten und die dreiste Hand an seiner Seite nach unten wanderte. Man hörte, wie weitere, dicke Bücher im Regal umkippten, als Altaïr's warme Zunge Malik's Nacken suchte. Der Dai sog die Luft scharf ein, keuchte dann jedoch verhalten, als er Zähne spürte und sein trotziger Starrsinn zu bröckeln begann. Altaïr würde ihr beider Spiel um die Oberhand erneut gewinnen, nicht wahr? Er hatte den härteren Sturschädel und außerdem-

„Altaïr-" Malik ließ seinen Kopf zurück an das Bücherregal sinken und schloss die braunen Augen als er sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Das hier war falsch. Doch warum fühlte es sich trotzdem _so gut_ an was Altaïr gerade tat? Die Hände des Größeren schoben sich an Malik's Taille, als er ihm zeitgleich ein Bein zwischen die Knie drängte. Altaïr war gerade so nah, _so verdammt nah_. Und, bei Allah, was tat sein Bein da unten? Die rauen Lippen des Assassinen an Malik's Hals jagten ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken und er seufzte wohlig ehe er überhaupt beschämt bemerkte, dass er es getan hatte.

„Hör... hör auf." seufzte der Dai leise, als der Adler den breiten Gürtel und die rote Schärpe um dessen Mitte löste und beides achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ, um daraufhin die lange Robe darunter zu öffnen. Warme Finger stahlen sich unter Malik's Oberteil und an seinen Bauch; sie bescherten ihm eine Gänsehaut während Altaïr's Zunge über sein Schlüsselbein tanzte. Der Ältere dachte offensichtlich nicht daran inne zu halten, beinahe schon leidenschaftlich machte er es sich an dem verwirrten Atemlosen vor sich zu schaffen. Und er wollte mehr, Altaïr's Männlichkeit drückte sich hart gegen die Hüfte des wirren Dais und bereitete ihm weiche Knie.

„Ah... _Altaïr_, bitte-" Malik's Finger suchten den Anderen unsicher und gruben sich in dessen weiße Kapuze, hielten ihn in der nächsten Sekunde davon ab sich noch weiter am Körper des Kartografen nach unten zu arbeiten und zogen ihn wieder hoch. Auf Augenhöhe. _Diese verdammten Augen_. Goldbraun und verklärt sahen sie ihm nun entgegen ehe deren gieriger Besitzer mit heiserer Stimme ein „Nein." raunte.

Malik schluckte trocken bevor Altaïr seinen Kopf etwas schräg legte und sich seinem Gesicht entgegen beugte, um ihn zu küssen. Und dieses Mal tat er dies fast schon sanft, wie Frauen es sonst taten; es passte nicht. Es passte ganz und gar nicht zu Altaïr und war ziemlich sicher eine... eine Masche. Eine, die die Vernunft des sonst so rationellen Malik in die Knie zwingen sollte und dies auch beinahe schaffte. Aber auch nur _beinahe_.

„Ich hab gesagt..." wisperte Malik gegen den etwas offen stehenden Mund des Älteren „Hör a-". Die Zunge Altaïrs drängte sich ungehalten zwischen die Lippen, die gerade zu Ende sprechen wollten und der Dai stemmte sich willensschwach gegen den erregten Assassinen, der nicht wusste, wann Schluss war. Doch noch immer gab der Adler nicht nach – wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen – und lachte nur leise und kühl. Seine weiche Zunge leckte über Malik's Mundwinkel und jener erzitterte, fühlte, wie sich eine unglaubliche Hitze immer deutlicher in seinen Lenden breit machte. Sein Atem ging schwer, als er erneut Luft holte, um abwesend zu sprechen, doch plötzlich hielt ihm Altaïr den Mund zu „Halt die Klappe, Mal.".

Malik's glasige Augen starrten dem Anderen für einige Sekunden lange verlangend entgegen und der Schwarzhaarige ließ es zu, dass die geschickten Finger von Altaïr's freier Hand an seinem Hosenbund herumspielten. Doch dann stieß er den Größeren abrupt und barsch von sich. Altaïr taumelte ein, zwei Schritte zurück und stolperte mit dem Gesäß voran an die Kante des Bürotresens. Verärgert blickte er seinem aufgewühlten Gegenüber dabei entgegen und bekam sofort wieder laute, doch etwas brüchige Worte an den Kopf geworfen.

„Nein!" schnappte der Dai und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner losen Robe über die Lippen. Eine leichte Röte hatte seine Wangen verfärbt und sein Herz raste „Nein heißt _nein_! Wie oft muss ich mich wiederholen, _Novize_?". Altaïr verengte die stechenden Augen ein wenig, schwieg. „Ich habe gedacht _gerade du_ weißt das!" schnaubte Malik und das was er nun sagte fühlte sich so an als übergäbe er sich „Doch du bist nicht besser als Al-Mualim!". Der Schwarzhaarige stieß tief die Luft aus und ballte die Hand zur Faust. Dann, als er zu spät – _viel zu spät_ - realisierte, was er soeben gesagt hatte, verschlug es ihm den stockenden Atem vollends. Seine wütende Miene entglitt ihm, hing ein paar Wimpernschläge lange schief und machte schlussendlich einer tiefen Empörung Platz. Einer Empörung über sich selbst. Seine dunklen Augen hatten sich einen Deut geweitet und wanderten. _Oh nein_.

Altaïr stand noch immer rücklings an den breiten Tresen gelehnt da, stützte sich mit einer Hand hinter sich auf der Ablage ab und sah dem Jüngeren gerade ebenso sprachlos entgegen. Einige endlos erscheinende Momente lang wirkte er wie zur Eissäule erstarrt und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Malik heilfroh darüber, dass die Kapuze des Assassinen dessen Gesicht so weit verdeckte, dass man seinen Ausdruck kaum bis gar nicht deuten konnte.

Das gerade eben... hatte gesessen. Und _weh getan_. Nicht wahr?

„Ich-" stammelte Malik aufgelöst, als er wieder etwas Fassung gefunden hatte „Altaïr. Tut mir leid.". Der regungslose Besagte schien in diesem prekären Augenblick durch ihn hindurch zu sehen, so als wäre der reumütige Kartograf gar nicht anwesend.

„... Altaïr."

„Sag das noch _einmal_..." gab der Ältere nun geflüstert, doch todernst und äußerst drohend von sich „Und ich bring dich um.".

„Ich wollte nicht-"

Altaïr winkte ab und schnaubte leise, zuckte mit den hängenden Schultern und wollte sich abwenden. Malik beobachtete ihn skeptisch und hielt den gekränkten Mann auf ehe er den Raum verlassen konnte: „_Warte_. Komm wieder her.". Tatsächlich hielt der Adler auf diese Aufforderung hin inne und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den kleinlaut gewordenen Dai.


	19. Ein Bauchgefühl

Verunsicherung gepaart mit tiefem Bedauern lag in Malik's Blick, als der stumme Altaïr über seine Schulter zu ihm zurück sah. Irgendwo unter der weißen Kapuze des Mannes, der im Türrahmen zum dunklen Außengarten inne gehalten hatte, blickten ihm die beiden goldenen Augen höchstwahrscheinlich vorwurfsvoll oder finster entgegen. Vielleicht sogar traurig oder verletzt. Der Kartograf konnte dies auf die weite Entfernung zwischen ihm und dem Anderen nicht erkennen; der Schatten der zweckdienlichen Kopfbedeckung des Älteren und der spärliche Schein der Öllampe am Tisch machten das Ganze auch nicht besser.

Malik versuchte ruhig auszuatmen, als er dem Adler Masyafs mit Anspannung in seinen müden Gliedern, doch abwartend schweigend entgegen sah. Er starrte schon fast und unterdrückte ein leichtes Frösteln. Zu dieser Jahreszeit war es nachts immer recht frisch im Büro Jerusalems, die Kühle drang - seiner offen und lose von seinen Schultern hängenden Robe wegen - ungehindert an seinen bloßen Oberkörper heran und verursachte eine Gänsehaut. Malik fasste sich beiläufig an den vorderen Besatz seines hellen Kleidungsstückes und zog es sich an der Front wieder etwas weiter zu. Brachte nicht so viel. Noch immer hingen seine dunklen Augen dabei auf Altaïr, der sich mittlerweile zu ihm umgewendet hatte. Der Schweigsame schien zu überlegen und sich nicht recht zwischen Bleiben und seiner üblichen Gewohnheit viel zu schnell zu verschwinden entscheiden zu können. Der junge Dai rechnete ehrlich gesagt damit, dass sich der flatterhafte Adler für Zweiteres entscheiden würde. Er war schließlich noch nie ein Ziervogel gewesen, der sich in einen Käfig sperren oder festhalten ließ. Stets strebte er nach seiner ganz eigenen Art von Freiheit; er flog davon, wann es ihm gefiel und erlaubte es keinem Menschen ihn einzuschränken. Keinem außer... außer _Al-Mualim_. Der Assassine war ein Raubvogel der gefährlichsten Art, doch wenn es um den Großmeister der Bruderschaft ging, Einer mit zurechtgestutzten Flügeln. Er konnte zum kläglichen Versuch ansetzen zu fliegen, doch so ganz würde es ihm nie gelingen, nicht wahr? Zu sehr zogen ihn dunkle Erinnerungen gen Boden und es würde auch so bleiben. Bis ans Ende seiner Tage. Sie alle mussten ihre schweren Lasten tragen und hatten in gewisser Art und Weise zu kämpfen – manche mit gestutzten, manche mit _abgehackten_ Schwingen.

Malik verschmälerte seine braunen Augen in einer bitteren Miene.

Ha. Es war schon seltsam. So oft plagten ihn schlimme Phantomschmerzen in seinem nicht mehr vorhandenen Arm, doch er hatte es bereits vergessen wie es sich anfühlte die fünf Finger seiner linken Hand zu strecken oder zu ballen. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie sich das grobe Leder eines beschlagenen Armschutzes daran anfühlte, wie man den dezenten Ruck verspürte, wenn eine versteckte Klinge aus ihrer metallenen Schiene hervor schnellte oder wie einem der Wind über die Handfläche streifte, wenn man von einem hohen Turm sprang. Wie es war jemanden eine kräftige Linke zu verpassen, zu klettern, mit den Fingerspitzen über warme Haut zu streichen-

Malik sah auf, als er mit dem Handrücken schwach an schwer fallenden Kapuzenstoff stieß. Seine Hand lag an Altaïr's mit Tinte beschmierter Wange, dort wo sie den Älteren vor einigen Momenten noch schmerzhaft getroffen hatte. Während der Adler still vor ihm stand und offenbar auf _irgendetwas_ wartete, suchte der Schwarzhaarige mit leerem Blick nach passenden Worten. Doch nur einzig und allein ein Seufzen verließ seine schmerzende Kehle, als er seine kalten Finger vorsichtig in den Nacken des etwas Größeren wandern ließ, um ihn daraufhin näher an sich heran zu ziehen. Er drückte den Kopf des betroffenen Kriegers an seine Schulter und schlug die Augen nieder. Hätte der Kartograf zwei Arme besessen und die Überwindung dazu gefunden, hätte er Altaïr vermutlich ganz fest umarmt und an sich gedrückt. Er hätte es getan um diese geistige Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken oder sie etwas zu mindern. Um ein wohliges Gefühl der Geborgenheit herzustellen, das dem von _damals_ irgendwo gleichkam. Ob er es geschafft hätte? Vermutlich nicht.

Malik spürte die flachen Griffe der kleinen Wurfmesser, die in Altaïr's Gürtel steckten, kalt auf seiner nackten Haut als sie beide so... unbeholfen nah beieinander und verloren hinter dem Tresen des Assassinenbüros standen. Der Ältere hatte seine Hände nicht wieder an den Dai gelegt sondern ließ sie resigniert hängen; _das hier_ war keine nette Geste sondern ein... ein _Zustand_ über den sich der gehemmte Malik ärgerte. Vielleicht grämte er sich aber auch nur sich selbst und seiner vorangegangenen, dummen Äußerungen wegen. Er musste sich dafür ehrlich entschuldigen – und zwar gleich.

„Es tut mir leid, Altaïr. Wirklich." wisperte der Kartograf dem Anderen etwas kleinlaut entgegen. Noch immer ruhte seine Hand im Nacken unter der weißen Kapuze, die Fingerspitzen erfühlten den kurzen Haaransatz des Assassinen. Altaïr hatte sich – das Gesicht nach wie vor an Malik's rechte Schulter gegraben - merkbar versteift und irgendetwas in ihm sträubte sich ganz plötzlich, doch der einfühlsame Dai ließ ihn trotz dieser vagen Erkenntnis nicht los.

„Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, hörst du?" über den niedergeschlagenen Anderen sah der Schwarzhaarige hinweg gen Wand. Er fixierte dort wahllos irgendeinen alten, rostigen Nagel, den er einmal in das Mauerwerk geschlagen hatte, um Kräuter zum Trocknen aufzuhängen. Er hatte sie damals bald wieder abgehängt und sie stattdessen in seine kleine Küche gebracht. Ein offener Büroraum war ein Platz für Bücher, Schreibzeug oder Karten, kein Aufbewahrungszimmer für Koriander und Thymian.

„Ich weiß." Malik atmete auf, als Altaïr schließlich mit diesen gleichgültigen Worten antwortete. Seine Stimme klang tonlos, der zügellose Ärger von vorhin war bereits wieder vollkommen daraus gewichen. Oh, zum Glück gab sich dieser Mann hier etwas nachgiebig – trotz des schweren Vorwurfs von eben. Ein 'Ich weiß.' war wahrlich mehr, als sich Malik erhofft hatte; _viel, viel mehr_.

Und auch dass sich Altaïr Momente später wieder regte, erleichterte den unerklärlich besorgten Kartografen. Er linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu der weiten Kapuze, als sich der Adler aus seiner Anspannung zu lösen schien und sein Gesicht eng an den Nacken des Dais schmiegte. Die schlecht rasierten Wangen des Assassinen kratzten und wahrscheinlich beschmierte Altaïr Malik in diesem Augenblick mit schwarzer Tinte, doch es war dem Jüngeren einerlei. Ja, dieses Mal ließ er es sogar zu, dass es sich... _gut_ anfühlte. Er löste seine Hand vom Hinterkopf des Anderen und führte sie stattdessen an dessen breiten Rücken. Am liebsten hätte er ihm dabei die blöde Kapuze vom Kopf gezogen, doch in diesem – nach wie vor etwas heiklen – Moment ließ er davon ab. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten dem sprunghaften Adler seiner 'Deckung' zu berauben; nicht nach dem, was er vor wenigen Minuten erst von sich gegeben hatte.

Die vorsichtigen Finger des Dais gruben sich sachte in den Robenstoff Altaïrs, als ihn dieser endlich, _endlich _umarmte. Ein schwaches Lächeln verzog seine rauen Lippen dabei „Heulst du etwa?".

Keine Antwort.

Malik's Fingerspitzen zeichneten die Wirbelsäule des Braunhaarigen nach, fuhren dabei über gleichmäßige Maserung und Nähte im weichen, weißen Stoff, bis sie an den breiten Waffengürtel stießen. Der aufgewühlte Adler gab keinen Mucks von sich, kein leises Gejammer, kein Schniefen, einfach nichts. Er stand bloß still da und presste den etwas ratlosen Kartografen in einer ungewohnten und doch so... altvertrauten Gebärde an sich. Er hatte Malik lange nicht mehr _so_ umarmt; ehrlich gesagt wusste der 24-Jährige gar nicht mehr wann er es überhaupt zum letzten Mal getan hatte. Er wusste auch nicht warum der labile Krieger es tat, doch es war irgendwo in Ordnung. Gerade eben jedenfalls.

„_Er_ hat nicht wieder damit angefangen..." flüsterte der Dai in die weite Kapuze bei sich, meinte damit den Großmeister „Oder, Altaïr?".

„Nein." eine überraschend gefasste Antwort, die viel zu schnell kam. Malik biss die Zähne aufeinander und erwiderte nichts.

**II**

Malik stieß die Luft hörbar aus, als sein Rücken erneut auf das Bücherregal hinter dem Tresen traf; nicht mehr allzu hart wie zuvor, kaum wuchtig oder gar schmerzhaft. Es war... gut. Seine Hand lag an Altaïr's unterem Rücken, als dessen weiche Lippen seinen Hals liebkosten und sich das vielsagend drängende Knie einmal wieder zwischen seine Beine schob.

Kein Widerwillen lag dieses Mal in der Reaktion des nachgiebigen Dais. Irgendetwas in ihm hatte sich in dem emotional tiefen Moment vor wenigen Wimpernschlägen - in Einem, in dem der gekränkte Adler wieder von Malik's Schulter aufgesehen hatte - gelöst. Aus geröteten Augen, auf _naive_ Art hilfesuchend und stumm nach Erlaubnis für einen zweiten Versuch um intensivere Nähe fragend. Malik hatte nicht überlegt sondern schwach genickt, im Sinne seines Bauchgefühls gehandelt und sich gegen seine starre Vernunft gestellt.

„Ich werde... _oh_-" ein Seufzen entkam seiner Kehle und er drückte sich dem Mann vor sich entgegen „Ich werde das morgen bereuen-". Der Adler schmunzelte leise, als er dem hadernden Kartografen die schwere Meisterrobe von den Schultern streifte und das Kleidungsstück leise raschelnd zu Boden glitt. Nur kurz wich Malik's kritischer Blick dabei aus den Augenwinkeln zu seiner Linken und er hielt den Atem an. Seine skeptisch verunsicherten Augen suchten Altaïr daraufhin sogleich wieder, musterten ihn befangen.

Der Ältere hatte seinen Armstumpf zwar bereits gesehen – in der Nacht, in der er ihn beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte; dieser Mistkerl! – und dennoch war es eine unwohle Empfindung nun mit nacktem Oberkörper vor dem Assassinen zu stehen. Die goldbraunen, fragend dreinschauenden Augen fingen Malik's Blick auf und Altaïr hielt inne. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und seine starken Hände legten sich an die schmale Hüfte des zaudernden Dais, arglos musterte er Malik's betretene Miene „Was ist?".

„Nichts."

„_Hm_."

Malik's Brauen hoben sich etwas an und er konnte sich eines schwachen Lächelns nicht erwehren. Es schien Altaïr absolut nicht zu kümmern, was er gerade sah. Das einbandagierte, vernarbte... _Ding_ an der linken Seite des 24-Jährigen schien für ihn inexistent zu sein, unsichtbar, als wäre es ein makelloser Arm oder eben _nicht da_. Er... er beachtete das Ganze nicht. Also nicht wirklich.

Dem Dai fiel ein Stein – nein, _ein Fels_ – vom schweren Herzen; er wusste selbst nicht so ganz genau wieso.

Malik stöhnte leise gegen Altaïr's schmutzig grinsende Lippen. Der wieder völlig gefasste Ältere hatte sein Knie im Schritt des Kartografen durch seine geschickte Hand ersetzt und drückte in diesem Moment quälend zahm zu. Er tat dies mit Absicht, wollte den Schwarzhaarigen mit den zittrigen Beinen betteln und flehen hören, nicht? Sicher wollte er das. Seine Zähne gruben sich spielerisch in Malik's Unterlippe, seine lockende Zunge folgte Sekunden später und setzte deren Werk fort. Willfährig ging der Jüngere auf den groben Zungenkuss ein, erwiderte das Spiel zu dem ihn Altaïr aufgefordert hatte und drückte den Oberkörper seines Gegenübers eng an sich. Anders als vor ihrer kurzen Auseinandersetzung vorhin war das hier kein sanfter Kuss einer Frau mehr. Es war Einer der zu Altaïr passte – zu ihm und seinem fragwürdigen, tiefen Verlangen nach seinem ehemaligen Liebhaber. Wie ein ausgehungertes Tier stürzte er hier über den Dai her; seine Finger zwischen dessen Beinen taten die gierigen Forderungen mit Nachdruck kund und entlockten dem unregelmäßig atmenden Malik zwischen dem Aneinanderstoßen von Egos, Lippen und Zähnen einen kehligen Laut. Reflexartig drängte er Altaïr die Lenden entgegen und seine Hand krallte sich fest in weißen, grob gewebten Stoff.

„Hör... hör bloß nicht auf..." wieder ein Keuchen. Der Ältere fasste gerade mit seiner freien Hand nach Malik's Arm, wollte den verklärt blinzelnden Dai dazu bewegen sich umzudrehen. Als der Schwarzhaarige dies am Rande seines Bewusstseins gerade noch realisierte, sah er abrupt auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf mit herausfordernd kampflustiger Miene. Anstatt Altaïr's stummer Aufforderung einfach so nachzugehen, bugsierte er den stutzenden Assassinen zurück.

Was hatte sich der dumme Novize gerade gedacht? Dass er Malik hier betören, anstacheln und einfach so nehmen könnte, wie es ihm gerade passte? Der Jüngere hatte keine besondere Lust darauf mit dem Gesicht voran gegen sein Bücherregal gepresst und von diesem Mann hier in den Arsch gevögelt zu werden. Er war noch nie besonders erpicht darauf gewesen sein Hinterteil in einer übereilten Aktion herzuhalten als wäre er irgendein gleichgültig dummes Weib, das man als Ventil benutzen konnte. Er mochte zwar der Sensiblere von ihnen beiden, launischer und näher am Wasser gebaut sein, doch er war keine Frau. Ebenso wenig wie Altaïr eine war; keiner von ihnen gab in Sachen Sex klein bei oder spielte die Rolle eines Eheweibes, das mit gespreizten Beinen auf ihren lüsternen Gatten wartete. Wenn sie beide miteinander intim wurden – so war es damals immer gewesen und so würde es auch heute sein – dann lebten sie keine geschauspielerten Rollen. Sie waren sie selbst: Assassinen, Krieger, raue Kerle, die von klein auf im Töten ausgebildet worden waren. Keine sanftmütigen Frauen mit weicher Haut und schmeichelnden Engelszungen. Ihr Sex war ein Kampf um Dominanz und Stolz, keine schwärmerische Hingebung.

Altaïr brummte leise, als er von Malik rücklings an den Bürotisch gestoßen wurde. Schon wieder. Doch dieses Mal folgte ihm der Kartograf anstatt der wüsten Beschimpfungen und Vorwürfe. Halbnackt zerrte er am Gürtel des Anderen, verbiss sich auf Höhe der Schlagader in dessen Hals. Die Kapuze des nach Atem schnappenden Größeren rutschte dadurch ein Stück weit zurück, doch dies schien ihn keineswegs zu stören. Der Adler atmete schwer aus und zur Überraschung des drängenden Dais half er ihm dabei seinen ledernen Waffengürtel zu öffnen. Gurt und Schwertscheide fielen klackernd zu Boden und blieben neben den Füßen der beiden Männer liegen. Geschickt öffnete Malik die Robe des Anderen und seine Hand stahl sich an Altaïr hinab, über Brust und Bauch. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie sich der schaudernde Assassine mit den Händen an die Tresenkante krallte; er spürte, wie Altaïr unter seinen Berührungen erzitterte, doch der Braunhaarige blieb wie gewohnt stumm. Zu stumm für den Geschmack des erregten Kartografen.

„Du kannst ruhig laut sein." säuselte Malik gegen Altaïr's Nacken, als er von der empfindlichen Haut abließ und sein Blick streifte die frische Bisswunde daran; noch weiter rutschte dem Anderen die dumme Kapuze vom Kopf. „Ich würde dich gern mal wieder schreien hören..." der Jüngere leckte über die Ohrmuschel des Adlers und bemerkte mit knapper Zufriedenheit, wie jener wieder mit der Fassung rang.

„Du bist heute wirklich darauf aus-" Altaïr schnaubte dies überreizt und drückte sich der Hand des 24-Jährigen an seinem Unterleib entgegen „zu sterben- _hn_.".

„Ich lebte schon immer gerne am Limit."

„Trottel."

Der Dai lachte lau, als er ohne weiter zu diskutieren langsam in die Knie ging. Seine Zunge glitt auf diesem Weg über Brustmuskeln, Rippen und Bauchnabel, über Narbengewebe. Altaïr wollte sich also so weit beherrschen, dass er nicht zu laut wurde? Glücklicherweise wusste der gerissene Malik aber genau, wie er den Anderen so weit brachte, dass er dies nicht mehr schaffte. Mit siegessicherem Gemüt und ein klein wenig Schadenfreude im Blick beugte sich der Kartograf dem Gemächt des anderen Assassinen entgegen und streifte mit seiner Zunge betont langsam über die gesamte Länge nach oben. Altaïr atmete schwer und Malik bemerkte, wie er sich so fest am Tisch festhielt, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Nicht lange und er würde dafür nicht nur mehr die Kante des hölzernen Einrichtungsstückes benutzen.

Altaïr drückte seinen Rücken etwas durch, als der 24-Jährige ihn in den Mund nahm. Zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen keuchte er irgendetwas Unverständliches hervor und gab sich gespielt widerwillig. Doch Malik ahnte, dass diese sture Fassade recht bald bröckeln würde; denn der Adler konnte durchaus ungestüm sein und sich verlieren, wenn er wollte. Das Einzige, das den Sturkopf gerade daran hinderte war vermutlich die Tatsache, dass ihn der '_depperte Kerl, der ihn immer einen Novizen schimpfte_' dirigierte. Oder eher: Dessen erfahrene Lippen, Zähne und Zunge.

Unter ihnen schmolz er gerade dahin und einige Momente später vergaß er seinen übertrieben gekünstelten Stolz: Ruckartig und unkontrolliert stieß er zu und somit in Malik's Mund. Der Kartograf hielt Altaïr's Hüfte fest und damit ein wenig zurück, er hatte keine Lust darauf zu würgen, weil der lustvoll aufstöhnende Größere glaubte sich zu weit in ihn drücken zu müssen. Einen Deut weit wich Malik zurück und ließ für einige schnelle Herzschläge lange von der Erektion des Anderen ab, um zu ihm aufzusehen und dessen Anblick auf sich wirken zu lassen: Mit offensichtlich weichen Knien lehnte Altaïr mit dem Gesäß voran an der Tresenkante. Seine Kapuze hing schief und war ihm mittlerweile fast zur Gänze vom Kopf gerutscht; wie seine geöffnete Robe entblößte dies mehr helle Haut, als man gewöhnlich von diesem, in sich gekehrten Assassinen sehen konnte. Die durchdringenden Adleraugen ruhten lüstern auf dem Knienden und baten eindringlich um mehr – ein Blick, der dem faszinierten Dai den Atem raubte.

Mehr, das bekam der Altaïr nach wenigen weiteren, aufwiegelnden Berührungen und neckenden Worten auch.

Malik hatte sich erhoben, grub seine Finger in die kurzen Haare des Anderen und drückte ihn mit dem Gesicht voran an die alte Ablagefläche seines abgenutzten Tresens. Der dominante Dai empfand eine abartige... Faszination für das Bild, das sich ihm bot als er sein Becken an das Hinterteil des vornüber Gebeugten drängte. Stoßweise und schwer atmend lag der sonst so unnahbare Assassine auf den Tisch und womöglich hätte man gerade alles mit ihm anstellen können. Irgendwie amüsant. Die knöchellange Robe hing locker von seinem verlangenden Körper, lediglich einer seiner Arme steckte noch in einem der Ärmel davon. Irgendwo zwischen nassem Papier, zerstörten Karten, einem Buch und viel verschmierter Tinte glänzte der Metallbeschlag der Armschiene und der kalte Stahl der Waffen, die Altaïr am Abend abgelegt hatte im flackernden Schein der Öllampe.

Malik's dunkle Augen wanderten über lange Narben, längst verheilte Striemen und Schnitte an Altaïr's breitem Rücken - sie erinnerten ihn an die schrecklichen Abende, an denen der damals junge Adler sie erhalten hatte. Daran _wer_ ihm das Ganze angetan hatte. Ein verrückter Mann mit einer _Karte_ auf seinem Tisch, die Altaïr schon als Jugendlicher hatte auswendig können, weil er so oft über sie gebeugt worden war. Diese Situationen damals... sie waren der Jetzigen nicht so unähnlich gewesen, oder? Der zögernde Dai verengte die Augen und schmälerte seine Lippen; er lehnte sich nach vorn, um etwas näher an den Ohren des Anderen zu sein. Seine Hand ließ das mittelbraune Haar des Älteren nicht los.

„Wenn du dich nicht meldest, sollte irgendetwas nicht stimmen, dann mach ich dich einen Kopf kürzer." Altaïr wollte sein Haupt auf diese Drohung hin drehen, um vermutlich aufzusehen, doch Malik's eiserner Griff hinderte ihn daran „Kapiert?".

Zur Erleichterung des Kartografen ertönte von dem Mann unter ihm nur ein trockenes, etwas erheitertes Murren „Du redest immer viel zu viel.". Der 'gefangene' Adler ächzte genervt und verhalten, war es auch nicht unbedingt die bequemste Haltung in der er sich gerade befand - und er selbst nicht der Geduldigste „Wie die _Frauen_.".

Was zum- _Drecksnovize_. Malik schüttelte seinen Kopf als er Altaïr nun losließ, um sich die Finger an die Lippen zu führen und sie mit viel Speichel zu befeuchten. Der Andere blieb währenddessen zwischen Papierkram und Räucherwerk liegen und zog sich selbst aus freien Stücken die bereits offen stehende Hose weiter nach unten. Erstaunlich gefügig und bereitwillig warf er dem Dai einen flüchtigen Schulterblick zu, als dieser mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang. Als ein Zweiter folgte, krallte er sich wieder an die altbewährte Tresenkante und ließ seine Stirn zurück gegen die feuchte Ablage sinken. Der sonst so blasse Altaïr würde hiernach ein schwarzes Tintengesicht haben – und sich dann vielleicht nicht mehr allzu sehr von den dunkelhäutigen Syrern um ihn herum abheben. Malik konnte sich ein geräuschvolles Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Der begehrliche Kartograf stützte sich neben Altaïr auf dem Tisch ab, als er seine harte Männlichkeit mit zusammengebissenen Kiefern in ihn stieß. Tief atmete er zwischen seinen Zähnen aus während der Mann unter ihm ein langgezogenes, heiseres Seufzen – und ein leises Fluchen - von sich gab. Ein Erschaudern gefolgt von einem schwachen Schwindel überkam den Dai, als er sich zurückzog und erneut in die warme Enge vordrang.

Wie lange war es her seit er das hier getan hatte? Eine Ewigkeit. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er sich nach der abrupten Trennung von Altaïr vor etwa vier Jahren emotional sowie körperlich von jedem zurückgezogen. Ein, zwei Mal hatte er es danach – und aus Gewissensgründen - nochmal mit einer Frau versucht – sie war ein Freudenmädchen gewesen und Malik wusste bis heute nicht wie sie hieß. Dann, nach der Sache in Solomon's Tempel und hier in Jerusalem hatte er sich wieder in sein finsteres Loch verkrochen und war sich selbst genug gewesen. Es hatte schon gepasst. Er sah sich selbst ohnehin als beziehungsunfähig an und war nicht darauf erpicht gewesen in dieser gefährlichen Stadt nach Männern zu suchen, die seine morbiden, illegalen Vorlieben teilten. Und, bei Allah, er hätte niemals Hand an irgendeinen seiner Brüder und Besucher gelegt. Er war kein Triebtäter und außerdem war er seit seiner eher... verstörenden Erfahrung mit der an und für sich hübschen, namenlosen Dirne sowieso der Überzeugung, dass Sex mit jemandem nur dann 'richtig' war, wenn man denjenigen-

Wenn man-

„Hah- _Mal_...!" Altaïr drängte sich dem Jüngeren entgegen, als er sich mit einer Hand selbst zwischen die Beine fasste und damit anfing sich dort zu massieren. Die glasigen, goldenen Augen waren völlig abwesend zur Seite gerichtet und der schwere Atem des Assassinen ging unregelmäßig. Malik biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als der Andere seinen Namen rau hervor stöhnte – und er tat dies nicht nur einmal. Immer wieder dieses 'Mal', wie damals, mit diesem westlich angehauchten Akzent, dieser Stimme, von diesen Lippen mit der kleinen Narbe am Mundwinkel. Es machte den Kartografen wahnsinnig und verleitete ihn fast dazu ernsthaft grob zu werden. Seine Stöße in den Vorgebeugten waren tief und hart, seine Bewegungen rhythmisch und hastig. Er rang nach Atem und gab lustvolle Laute von sich, die lediglich noch von dem Älteren unter ihm übertönt wurden. Malik hatte beinahe schon vergessen wie es sich anhörte, wenn Altaïr vor Erregung schrie. Seine tiefe Stimme klang dabei irgendwie _sanfter_ als sonst, ehrlich und weniger eisig. Der Schwarzhaarige liebte diese Tonlage. Nur... sehr lange bekam er sie nun nicht mehr zu hören. Mit ungeduldigen Fingern in seinem Schritt arbeitete der ältere Assassine seiner Erlösung entgegen, während es ihm Malik nicht weniger heißblütig gleichtat. Mit der Hand auf Altaïr's Rücken drückte er den, sich verkrampfenden Anderen wieder dem hölzernen Tisch entgegen und bewegte sich in einem wilden Rhythmus gegen den schnaufenden Krieger.

Der 24-Jährige fühlte wie die drückende, stetig zunehmende Hitze in seinen bebenden Lenden schier unerträglich wurde und seufzte einige Male knapp nacheinander auf, krallte sich forsch an Altaïr's schweißnasse Haut.

Dann endete alles so schnell wie es angefangen hatte wieder. Malik spürte, wie sich der Andere um ihn herum zusammenzog; der ekstatische Altaïr versuchte sich aufzubäumen, doch der Dai hielt ihn weiterhin fest gegen den Tresen gepresst. Und dann suchte Malik der Schwindel von vorhin wieder heim. Dieses Mal stärker und begleitet von einem unfassbar erleichternden Gefühl, das seinen Kopf für viel zu wenige Sekunden leicht und angenehm _leer_ werden ließ. Über seine feuchten Lippen kam ein kehliges, lautes Stöhnen, ein bald darauffolgendes, geflüstertes 'Altaïr', und er sank mit dem Kopf auf den Assassinen unter sich nieder. Der Torso des Anderen hob und senkte sich schnell unter der nassen Stirn des atemlosen Dais, der seine Augen gerade für ein paar Herzschläge lange schloss.

**III**

Es war ein einmaliger und... komischer Anblick. Nachdem Altaïr etwas schwerfällig von dem Bürotresen geglitten und sich wieder auf die Beine gerappelt hatte, zog er sich nun seine lange Meisterrobe zurecht. Und das mehr schlecht als recht; warum zog er sie sich eigentlich nicht gleich aus? Wollte er in dem, von Tinte befleckten Ding schlafen?

Apropos Tinte... die stand seinem nun großteils schwarzen Gesicht hervorragend. Malik - der sich seinen Rafiksmantel über die Schultern geworfen hatte und den Anderen seit wenigen Momenten eingehend beobachtete - presste die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht loszulachen oder eine dumme, rassistische Meldung von sich zu geben. Und, Gott vergib ihm, es fiel ihm alles andere als leicht.

Die goldbraunen Adleraugen waren nach wie vor etwas verklärt, fingen den belustigten Dai nun aber schon wieder skeptisch fragend ein. Eine kurze, unangenehme Stille tat sich zwischen den beiden Männern auf. Ein Schweigen, das der Jüngeren der beiden brach, während der Andere etwas unbeholfen an seiner schief sitzenden Kleidung herumzog; Malik war da noch eine Kleinigkeit eingefallen: „Komm mal her, Novize.".

Die prüfenden Augen Altaïrs verschmälerten sich etwas und hätten Blicke töten können, Malik wäre hier und sofort mausetot umgefallen. Der Adler wirkte zudem beinahe schon argwöhnisch, hielt dann jedoch zögerlich auf Malik zu. Und Malik, der holte plötzlich aus. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag traf seine Handfläche die dreckige Wange des Größeren fest und geräuschvoll, wieder erhob sich sein Zeigefinger. Dieses Mal weniger drohend, doch dafür belehrend - und er tat es somit seiner, vom vorhergegangenen, vielen lauten Geseufze heiseren Stimme gleich „_Die_ war dafür, dass du mich eine Frau genannt hast.".

**IV**

Malik fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die frisch gewaschenen, nassen Haare und blinzelte müde. Der gähnende Mann saß im Schneidersitz am Boden seines Außengartens, vor ihm stand eine halb gefüllte Wasserschüssel und sein benutzter, feuchter Lappen lag irgendwo neben ihm am steinernen Grund. Er rieb sich ein Auge bevor er seinen matten Blick gen Dachverschlag hob. Der Mond war von hier aus nicht mehr zu sehen, bestimmt ging er bald unter und machte der Dämmerung Platz. Ach, viel zu früh. Es war ein zu langer Tag gewesen heute, richtig ereignisreich und erfüllt von zu vielen Kämpfen. Gegen den verfeindeten Templerorden, um Leben und... um die Oberhand in speziellen, sturen 'Kleinkriegen' gegen einen ganz bestimmten,_ alten Bekannten_.

Malik verengte seine braunen Augen in der Hoffnung dadurch besser in die Ferne sehen zu können; sein Blick wanderte, aber er konnte in der Nähe des mit Efeu bewachsenen Holzgitterdaches niemanden erkennen. Keinen weiß-roten Fleck in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Doch Altaïr war dort oben irgendwo, ganz bestimmt. Schwer vorstellbar, dass er sich schon wieder auf den langen Weg zurück nach Masyaf gemacht hatte. Der impulsive Assassine wollte seine Ruhe und war eingeschnappt; gut, dass er den jungen Dai nicht weiter behelligte sondern sich - nach ein paar unfreundlichen Worten - auf das Dach zurückgezogen hatte. Malik rollte mit den Augen und senkte seinen Blick, legte sich den schwarzen Mantel wieder um die Schultern und erhob sich schließlich schwerfällig. Leise und entnervt seufzend bückte er sich nach seiner Wasserschüssel, um sie aufzuheben. Er würde das dreckige Wasser noch aus dem Fenster kippen, kurz nach Karim sehen und sich dann hinlegen. Schlafen war bitter nötig.

Auf nackten Füßen trat der Dai nun in den ruhigen Innenraum des Assassinenbüros; der Boden fühlte sich kühl an, doch es war nicht unangenehm. Seine Aufmerksamkeit fiel sofort auf den breiten Tresen mit der nur mehr schwach vor sich hin flackernden Öllampe darauf. Er verzog einen Mundwinkel etwas und sein missmutiger Blick sprach Bände. Das hier war das reinste Chaos. Bücher, seine fleckige Robe und Schreibwerkzeug lagen unordentlich und durcheinandergeworfen am Grund; zerstörte, nasse Karten - Allah sei Dank keine der Wichtigen – klebten zerrissen am Tisch neben den vertrockneten Blumen und dem umgekippten Räuchergefäß. _Wunderbar_.

Malik riss seinen musternden Blick gewaltsam von dem Bürotresen - und den damit verbundenen, aufwühlenden Gedanken des heutigen Abends - fort. Stur richtete er seine müden Augen auf den Eingang zu seinen privaten vier Wänden und schluckte, Sekunden später hielt er dann auch schon auf seine 'Geheimtüre' zu und schob sie umständlich mit einem Fuß auf. Ohne noch einmal zurück zu sehen verschwand er in seinem besetzten Schlafzimmer.

Karim war still und atmete gleichmäßig. Offenbar hatte sie endlich etwas Ruhe gefunden - wohl das erste Mal seit vielen Tagen - und schlief ob der Medizin, die der Kartograf ihr eingeflößt hatte tief und fest. Erleichtert hingen Malik's braune Augen auf dem Nervenbündel, das mit dem Rücken zu ihm mit und zerzaustem, schwarzem Haar auf seinem Bett lag. Die junge Dame würde durchkommen, ganz bestimmt. Der Dai atmete flach durch, als er Karim die verrutschte Bettdecke wieder über die schmalen Schultern zog. Im Moment war alles in Ordnung, er konnte sich heute leichten Gewissens hinlegen. Hoffentlich blieb es dabei.

Der Mann fischte in der Düsternis nach einer frischen Hose nachdem er sich wieder von der armen Karim abgewendet hatte und zog sich weitgehend geräuschlos um. Er würde heute draußen schlafen - wie immer, wenn ein Schwerverletzter auf seinem Bett verweilen musste. Er besaß nämlich noch keine Matten, die er auf den Boden legen konnte, um darauf zu nächtigen und so blieben ihm nur die Kissen und dicken Teppiche des halboffenen Außenbereichs des Büros.

Auf leisen Sohlen verschwand der 24-jährige Dai wieder aus seinem Zimmer, ließ das, als Tür fungierende Regal jedoch offen, um die verwundete Frau hören zu können, sollte sie erwachen und jammern oder gar schreien.

Erschöpft setzte sich der schlappe Malik schlussendlich in die, mit vielen weichen Kissen bestückte Ecke seines kleinen Gartens. Müde seufzend ließ er sich niedersinken und rollte sich auf seine rechte Seite - mit dem Gesicht zur Wand, dem Arm unter dem brummenden Kopf und angezogenen Beinen. Sein schwarzer, weiß bestickter Mantel schmiegte sich an seinen Leib wie eine dünne Decke und leistete auch den selben Zweck. Denn ihm fehlten nicht nur Ersatzbettmatten sondern auch mehrere Leinentücher und Baumwolldecken. Zum Glück war es heute nicht allzu kalt - und dem Himmel sei Dank regnete es nicht.

Viele lange Momente vergingen ehe der unruhige Dai fühlte, wie ihn die Müdigkeit allmählich zäh übermannte, doch einen festen Schlaf fand er in dieser schon lang begonnenen Nacht nicht. Es hatte schon gereicht die Augen zu schließen und zum Versuch anzusetzen wegzudämmern, schon hatte sein dämlicher Kopf angefangen zu arbeiten. Seine wirren Gedanken rasten wild umher, drehten sich um das Übel des burschikosen Mädchens in seinem Schlafzimmer, um Al-Mualim, der womöglich noch immer seinem sexuellen Wahnsinn nachhing und um Altaïr. Um das was Letzterer gesagt hatte... und schließlich blieb Malik's Denken an dem, was sie beide _getan_ hatten, hängen. Wie sie sich angesehen und angefasst hatten. Zu intim. _Viel zu intim_.

Leise und pikiert murrend drängte Malik seinen schmerzenden Kopf in eines seiner golden bestickten Kissen. Am liebsten hätte er sich die Hand vor das Gesicht geschlagen oder wieder schwere Bücher nach dem Adler Masyafs geworfen. Er fasste es nicht was Altaïr - was _er selbst_ - getan und sich dabei gedacht hatte; es erschien dem befangenen Kartografen wie ein schlechter Traum. Doch bedauerlicherweise war es keiner gewesen. Was hätte Malik also nicht dafür gegeben die letzten paar Stunden aus seinem Hirn radieren zu können! Bilder in denen der schwer keuchende Altaïr mit zittrigen Knien vor ihm und an den Bürotresen gelehnt dastand oder ihn wild an das harte Regal drückte, verlangend küsste; die viel zu genaue Erinnerung, in der der Dai den Älteren über seinen Tisch beugte, niederhielt und-

Oh Mann. _Stop_. Verdammtes Kopfkino! Verdammter Altaïr!


	20. Leer

Auf leisen Sohlen hielt Malik auf das Bett im Hinterbereich des ruhigen Assassinenbüros zu. Schwach flatterte sein schwarzer Mantel dabei hinter ihm her, er hatte alle Fenster geöffnet und eine laue Brise blies durch das niedrige Gebäude wie durch ein zugiges Vogelhaus. Ja, 'Vogelhaus' war in gewisser Hinsicht vielleicht sogar passend, nicht wahr?

Der sich leise räuspernde Dai hatte seinen bestickten Rafiksmantel locker an der Vorderseite geschlossen, ein roter Schal wand sich um seinen Hals. Es war das Tuch seiner verschiedenen Mutter; es diente ihm nicht nur als Erinnerungsstück, das unter seinem Tresen lag und ihn an bessere Zeiten erinnerte, sondern Malik hatte durchaus noch einen praktischen Nutzen dafür. Ab und an eben; wenn er krank war zum Beispiel. Und, _verdammte Scheiße_, das war er im Augenblick auch und zwar ziemlich. Er versuchte ein Husten zu unterdrücken und fröstelte, als seine braunen Augen auf die zusammengerollt schlafende Frau auf seinem Bett sanken. Seit knapp einer Woche 'hauste' sie hier im Büro Jerusalems, war nur selten wirklich zur Besinnung gekommen und hatte dabei nur wenig gegessen oder getrunken. Aber gut, davon immerhin genug, um knapp über die Runden zu kommen.

Karim's hohes Fieber war erst gestern wieder abgeklungen, ihr Zustand hatte sich nur quälend langsam verbessert und stabilisiert. Seit das geschundene Mädchen in Maliks hartem Bett ruhte, hatte er selbst – und meist auf den Kissen im überdachten Vorgarten - nicht oft durchgeschlafen. Immer und immer wieder war sein versehrter Besuch nachts unter lautem Schreien und wild um sich schlagend erwacht, Karim hatte fantasiert, ihre entzündeten, tiefen Wunden ihren dünnen Körper gemartert. Einmal war sie dann beinahe gestorben... der alarmierte Malik hatte sie gerade noch so am Leben halten können, hatte schon geglaubt es wäre zu spät. Aber nun gut... seit gestern Mittag war Karim's Stirn nicht mehr sengend heiß, sie selbst viel, viel ruhiger und ihre entzündeten Verletzungen waren dabei abzuschwellen. Es war also an der Zeit das abgemagerte Assassinen-Bündel langsam wieder zurück in das Hier und Jetzt zu holen, denn es musste unbedingt etwas essen.

Mit einer, mit süßem Haferbrei gefüllten, kleinen Schüssel in seiner Hand ließ sich der fürsorgliche Kartograf bei der Schlafenden auf dem Bett nieder. Sich das volle Behältnis auf den Schoß stellend musterte er die Dunkelhaarige und streckte kurz daraufhin seine vorsichtige Hand nach ihr aus, um sie ihr auf eine Schulter zu legen „Karim.". Die Stimme des kranken Mannes ging ruhig, doch war vollkommen heiser.

Oh, bei allen Göttern, seine verdammten Halsschmerzen brachten ihn noch um. Also wirklich, es war unglaublich! Wie konnte sich jemand bloß bei solch trockenen und warmen Wetterverhältnissen erkälten?

Die Hand tätschelte die junge Frau etwas und ein sanftes „Hey..." verließ die rauen Lippen Maliks.

Wenige Momente später regte sich Karim dann schließlich. _Endlich_. Sie murrte leise, ächzte und fasste sich an das fahle Gesicht. Sie blinzelte matt und rieb sich bald schon die braunen, vernebelten Augen. Letztere suchten den Dai nach vielen tiefen Atemzügen verwirrt und schienen Probleme damit zu haben klar zu sehen. Unruhe legte sich über die blasse Miene des Mädchens; sie bekam ganz offensichtlich Angst und wusste nicht so recht wo sie sich befand. Klar, sie war ja auch noch nie in Malik's Schlafzimmer gewesen. Ein leises, verschrecktes Wimmern verließ ihre Kehle als sie sich aufrichten wollte um zurückzuweichen, beides aber eher schlecht als recht schaffte.

„Ruhig. Ich bin's, Malik. Du bist in Sicherheit." der Ältere zog seine Hand langsam wieder von der verschüchterten Karim fort „Du warst eine Woche lang vollkommen weggetreten, die Anderen haben dich gerettet. Erinnerst du dich?".

Die Frau starrte dem Kartografen einige Momente lange irritiert entgegen, ließ ihr Haupt dann aber wieder zurück in das weiche Kissen sinken. Sie seufzte leise und fasste sich an den wirren Kopf. Malik schwieg währenddessen geduldig, gab ihr somit Zeit um sich etwas auf sich selbst zu besinnen und das Geschehene zu rekapitulieren. Er beobachtete sie eingehend, zeigte sich erleichtert darüber, dass Karim zum ersten Mal seit Tagen ansprechbar war. Und sie hatte ihn zudem auch noch erkannt... das war gut.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Karim still zum zweiten Versuch ansetzte sich aufzusetzen. Mit Mühe schaffte sie dies auch; sie saß nach entgeistertem Geblinzel, Strecken von matten Gliedern und leisem Gejammer über ihre Hüfte mehr oder weniger aufrecht da. Ihre Wunden mussten höllisch schmerzen. Malik hatte sie zwar gut versorgt, doch seine Medizin war kein allmächtiges Wundermittel. Sie betäubte Körper – und manchmal auch den Geist – lediglich etwas; mehr konnte er nicht tun.

„Hast du Hunger? Du musst etwas essen." der besorgte Malik hob die Schüssel mit dem Haferbrei und nickte auffordernd in Karim's Richtung. Gern hätte er ihr etwas Anderes, Schmackhafteres angeboten, doch Dinge wie Fleisch, Obst oder rohes Gemüse konnte man ihrem Magen momentan nicht zumuten „Hier.".

Schweigend, doch mit großen, hungrigen Augen und zittrigen Händen nahm das Mädchen die kleine Schale entgegen. Beinahe verschüttete sie deren Inhalt dabei auf dem Bett, erlangte aber in letzter Sekunde noch die Kontrolle über ihre fahrigen Finger. Stumm steckte sie sich dann ein paar Löffel der spärlichen Mahlzeit in den Mund, senkte ihren Blick dabei nachdenklich auf die volle Schüssel vor sich.

Wieder blieb der anwesende Kartograf nur ein ruhiger, leise hustender Beobachter. Jedenfalls bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Karim plötzlich erschrocken und unter irgendeiner, erschütternden dunklen Erkenntnis zu ihm aufsah. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte sie dem 24-jähirgen Dai nun plötzlich entgegen und ihr Löffel fiel ihr fast aus der Hand. Ein Zittern beutelte ihren schwachen Körper bevor sie sich vollends versteifte und den Atem anhielt. Der Mann hob seine Brauen an, bedachte das bange Mädchen mit forschendem Blick. War Karim gerade eingefallen, dass ihre kleine Lüge ans Licht gekommen sein musste? Ihr angeschlagener Kopf hatte wohl gerade erst jetzt realisiert, dass sie nicht mehr ihre zerrissene Robe und keine enge Brustbinde, doch stattdessen weite, zu große Schlafkleidung trug. Es lag für sie nahe, dass sich der schwarzhaarige Dai um sie gekümmert haben musste – und dazu gehörte nicht nur das Verbinden von Wunden oder das Einflößen von Medizin.

Karim zuckte zusammen, als Malik das drückende Schweigen brach: „Ich weiß es, ja.". Er lächelte schwach, als die Verwundete die Luft scharf einzog. Ihre Hände hielten sich an den Rändern der Schüssel auf ihrem Schoß fest, als gäbe ihr dies ein wenig Halt in dieser – für sie wohl sehr schrecklichen – Situation. Ihre großen, braunen Augen wurden glasig, ihre Stimme tonlos „Wa... was..?".

„Und ich bin auch der Einzige." setzte der bedächtige Mann seufzend fort „Keine Sorge. Es bleibt dabei.".

Karim kaute sich auf der Unterlippe herum und ihre Augen fingen damit an unruhig zu wandern, Malik glaubte eine kleine Träne in ihrem Augenwinkel aufblitzen zu sehen. Ihre Unterlippe begann leicht zu beben, die junge Frau schluchzte laut auf. Und, _ach du liebe Güte_, im nächsten Moment schon fing sie damit an herzzerreißend zu weinen. Dicke Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg an ihren bleichen Wangen hinab, als sie sich mit gesenktem Haupt einen weiteren Löffel Brei in den Mund stecken wollte. Malik spürte, wie sich ein dicker Kloß in seiner Kehle bildete und er verengte seine Augen in einer mitfühlenden Miene „Karim... keine Angst, du musst nicht weinen.". Wieder fasste die achtsame Hand des jungen Dais nach dem verbitterten Mädchen vor sich, seine Finger strichen durch deren zerzaustes Haar als er mit rauer und beschwichtigender Stimme weitersprach „Ganz ruhig...".

„Tut mir- tut mir so leid-" nuschelte Karim irgendwo zwischen Tränen und ihrem Essen hervor, kniff die nassen Augen zusammen und japste leise „Ich wollte nicht-".

„Shht. Es ist in Ordnung."

Völlig verloren hob die Gesellin ihren Kopf nun abermals und schluckte ihren letzten Bissen Haferbrei schwer hinunter. Die verzweifelte Hilflosigkeit in ihrem Blick traf Malik's Herz wie tausend Messerstiche;_ oh_, sie tat ihm so leid. Karim verschüttete ihren Haferbrei im folgenden Augenblick beinahe erneut, doch nicht aufgrund ihrer zitternden Glieder sondern weil sie sich Malik aberplötzlich entgegen beugte. Der Dai konnte die Schale mit dem Essen gerade noch davor bewahren umzukippen indem er etwas überrumpelt und reflexartig danach haschte.

Ehe er sich versah hing das weinende Mädchen dann schon an ihm. „Danke... danke..." mit brechender Stimme und geschwächten Armen war sie ihm um den Hals gefallen und drückte ihr Gesicht nun schluchzend an seinen Oberkörper. Ein wenig perplex – doch erleichtert - hielt Malik die arme Seele fest, drückte Karim vorsichtig an sich und schloss dabei die Augen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er jemandem in solch einer misslichen Situation beistand. Doch das letzte Mal war _Jahre_ her.

**II**

Ein weiterer Tag verging ohne dass Malik dem besorgten Informanten Jerusalems – Karim's Mentor – Entwarnung über den gesundheitlichen Zustand der Gesellin oder eine Nachricht nach Masyaf schicken konnte. Und wenn er genau darüber nachdachte... dann war dies wohl auch gut so. Vielleicht... ja, vielleicht sollte er eine Falschmeldung über den Tod des 'Bruders' aussenden, um es Karim damit zu ermöglichen unterzutauchen. Sie konnte doch nicht weiterhin und unter dem Vorwand männlich zu sein in den Rängen der Bruderschaft weiterarbeiten? Nein, dieses morbide Schauspiel war viel zu gefährlich.

Der gedankenverlorene, nach wie vor kranke Dai entzündete gerade etwas süßlich duftendes Räucherwerk, als die tapsige Frau den Raum betrat. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er zu ihr hin, musterte sie skeptisch und hielt in seinem Tun inne. Karim war gerade aus dem verdunkelten Schlafzimmer in den vorderen Teil des Gebäudes getreten und stand nun etwas verloren und unweit von Malik hinter dem Tresen. In eine frische Gesellenrobe gehüllt – der Büroleiter hatte stets einige saubere Ersatzmonturen vorrätig – und sich die Kapuze in das Gesicht ziehend stand sie da und trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sie räusperte sich vorsichtig, um nach der Aufmerksamkeit des 'beschäftigten' Kartografen zu haschen – augenscheinlich hatte sie noch nicht realisiert, dass er sie schon bemerkt hatte. Aber _natürlich_ hatte er sie gesehen und verstohlen gemustert; er hatte seine Augen immer überall, denn das war sein Job.

Malik schenkte Karim seine offenkundige Aufmerksamkeit schließlich mit einem leichten Lächeln im müden Gesicht „Schön dich auf den Beinen zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?"

„Hm. Gut. Glaub ich."

„Das ist toll." der junge Dai klappte sein metallenes Räuchergefäß zu nachdem er die Kohle darin entzündet hatte und wendete sich Karim nun zur Gänze zu. Von oben bis unten betrachtete er sie – sie sah wieder aus wie gewohnt: Wie der männliche, 17-jährige Assassinengeselle und Informantenlehrling Karim Al-Mawardi. Doch der argwöhnische Malik wusste es _nun _besser. Jedenfalls in dem Punkt, wenn es um das Geschlecht der verunsicherten Kurzhaarigen ging. Wie viel von dem was er über sie wusste stimmte wohl tatsächlich? Und was war gelogen?

„Willst du etwas essen, Karim?" gab der matte Dai von sich bevor er sich schon wieder halb abwendete, sich den Ärmel vor Mund und Nase hielt und niesen musste „Uh...".

„Nein danke. Ähm..." ein wenig paranoid blickte Karim nun in den Büroraum hinein, suchte aufmerksam nach weiteren Anwesenden. Sie schien sich trotz ihrer weiten Robe und der Kapuze nicht allzu wohl zu fühlen. Verständlich.

„Wir sind allein. Die beiden Brüder von heute Morgen sind schon wieder auf dem Weg nach Masyaf..."

„Ja..?"

„Ja."

„Mhm." sich auf der Unterlippe herumkauend lenkte die unruhige Dame ihre Augen wieder zu Malik hin. Der Dai stand nun an seinen Tresen gelehnt da, hob seine Brauen etwas an.

„Karim?"

„Was..?"

„Ich denke wir müssen uns mal unterhalten. Ist dir das recht?"

„J-ja. Natürlich, Dai."

Ein klein wenig Erleichterung breitete sich ob des guten Willens der Anderen auf Malik's Miene aus. Er nickte auffordernd in die Richtung des Stuhls mit dem weichen, blauen Kissen darauf, der hinter seinem langen Tresen stand und auf dem er für gewöhnlich saß, wenn er in Büchern schmökerte oder während der Arbeit etwas aß. Die folgsame Anwesende ließ sich ohne weitere Umschweife oder fragende Blicke auf der Sitzgelegenheit nieder. Mit den verkrampften Händen auf den Knien starrte sie dem Grund zu ihren Füßen entgegen und schwieg, wartete angespannt auf die stichelnden Fragen des neugierigen Kartografen.

„Wie heißt du wirklich?" der 24-Jährige schob die dicken Bücher und gerollten Karten auf dem Tresen hinter sich beiseite und setzte sich – aus Ermangelung eines zweiten Sessels - auf die hölzerne Ablage. Seine Beine baumeln lassend saß er der Gesellin zugewandt da und fächelte sich heiser räuspernd fahle Weihrauchschwaden vor dem Gesicht fort.

„Karim Al-Mawardi."

„Deine Eltern haben dir einen Jungennamen gegeben?"

„Nein. Aber ich habe mich nie mit dem Namen, den sie mir gegeben haben identifizieren können. _Ich bin Karim_." die nervöse Frau sah nicht auf und Malik legte seinen verwirrten Kopf etwas schräg. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich nachdenklich zusammen und er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch den kurz gehaltenen, dunklen Kinnbart. Das, was die Andere von sich gab irritierte ihn nicht zu knapp.

„Du hast einen männlichen Namen angenommen, weil dir dein Weiblicher nicht gefiel? Es gibt auch viele schöne Namen für Mädchen."

„Ich wollte nie ein Mädchen sein." gab Karim leise von sich, man verstand sie kaum.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich habe mich schon immer als Junge gesehen. Ich habe mich nicht verstellt, um in die Bruderschaft aufgenommen zu werden." so etwas... _Seltsames_ hatte der - an und für sich recht erfahrene - Büroleiter noch nie gehört. Eine Frau, die sich selbst als Mann ansah? Warum sollte man das tun? Er verschmälerte die Augen, als könne er dadurch in die verworrene Seele des leise seufzenden Mädchens hineinsehen. Gelang ihm aber nicht.

„Du willst mir sagen, du wärst... nunja, ein Mann in einem Frauenkörper?" seltsam, ja, doch _interessant_.

„Ja."

„Und das war schon immer so?"

„Ich glaube, ja."

„Hm."

Der junge Dai schwieg nun, versuchte seine Gedanken und die neuen Erkenntnisse über sein Gegenüber zu ordnen. Er wusste dabei nicht recht, ob ihm der 'einfach nur etwas weibische und exzentrische Karim' oder 'die weibliche Version davon, die sich ab und an zu burschikos verhielt' besser gefiel. Eher Ersterer. Aber das hatte wohl mit... anderen _Dingen_ zu tun. Malik atmete tief aus und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf; er fühlte sich wahrlich ein bisschen... unbeholfen was das Ganze hier anging und wollte das Gespräch vorerst in eine andere Richtung lenken.

„Und wie alt bist du?"

„21."

„_21?_" der vor den Kopf gestoßene Kartograf stutzte, zeigte seine Verwunderung offen und weitete seine braunen Augen etwas. In seinem Unglauben schüttelte er sein brummendes Haupt. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Karim war nur drei Jahre jünger als er? Und er hatte gedacht er habe es hier mit einer naiven Jugendlichen zu tun! Wahrscheinlich... wegen der kurzen Haare seiner Kollegin. Kurze Haare ließen Frauen jung aussehen – so wie es eine Langhaarfrisur bei den meisten Männern tat.

„Hat dein alter Mentor, Tarek, Bescheid gewusst?"

Malik sah wie sich die ohnehin schon so angespannten Finger der bedrängten Frau in ihre graue Hose krallten und sie den Kopf etwas einzog. So, als wolle sie vor den nachhakenden Worten des anderen Assassinen in Deckung gehen. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern atmete nur tief und hörbar ein. Der Dai musterte sie durchdringenden Blickes „Karim?".

Wieder keine Antwort.

„Ich muss das wissen, es ist wichtig..."

„Ich... ich habe ihn _geliebt_, Malik. Ich-" die Dunkelhaarige fasste sich mit einer Hand an die Augen und verdeckte diese somit, als ihre Stimme versagte. Der erschrockene Mann versteifte sich für einige Sekunden und starrte die Andere fassungslos an, schluckte trocken. Wie..? Karim hatte-

„_Was_?"

„Wir waren ein Paar. Niemand hat etwas geahnt..." wisperte die Jüngere mutlos, als sie ihr blasses Gesicht unter der spitz zulaufenden Kapuze nun in beide Hände grub. Verzweiflung und tiefe Trauer mischten sich in ihren Tonfall, ließen sie wimmern „Vier Jahre lang. Tarek hat gesagt wir verlassen Masyaf irgendwann."

„Karim..."

„Er wollte... er wollte mich heiraten."

Der Dai atmete leise durch und presste die Lippen leicht aufeinander. Oh je. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass die Geschichte rund um die anwesende Gesellin solch tragische Ausmaße annehmen würde. Die verzwickte Misere mit dem Geschlechtertausch und Karim's verhängnisvoller Rolle in der Bruderschaft war doch schon genug des Guten. Und nun auch noch _das hier_.

„Ich habe ihn so sehr geliebt... warum musste er sterben?"

Ein bedauerndes Seufzen entkam Malik, als er seinen mitleidigen Blick von der Frau abwendete und seinem hohen Bücherregal betrübt entgegensah. Unweigerlich tanzten Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge umher – Bilder aus schönen Kindheitstagen, von seiner lieben Mutter und dem kleinen Jungen mit dem roten Schal und der Vorliebe für Datteln. Malik's Finger wanderten gedankenverloren und völlig unbewusst an das Tuch, das er um seinen schmerzenden Hals trug. Kadar.

„Manchmal sterben Menschen, die uns lieb sind, Karim. Und wir müssen es akzeptieren... man kann ihnen nicht ewig hinterher trauern, verstehst du?" die breiten Schultern des Mannes sanken ein Stück weit und er zwang sich zur eisernen Fassung; er suchte die Assassinengesellin wieder mit traurigen Augen und mit einer plötzlich so viel älter anmutenden Miene. Nein, er würde hier und jetzt nicht damit anfangen über seine eigenen Probleme und Sorgen, über schlechte Träume und finstere Gedanken zu sprechen. Er war ein angesehener _Dai_, kein verlorener Hilfesuchender.

„Tarek hätte nicht gewollt, dass du dich wegen ihm fertig machst. Hm? Das hätte er doch nicht?"

„N-Nein. Nein..."

„Siehst du..."

„Tut mir leid. Ich fühle mich manchmal einfach so... _so leer_. Ohne ihn."

Ein freudloses Lächeln kroch über die trockenen Lippen des Dais, als seine dunklen Augen die Frau zu seiner Linken erneut suchten. _Leer_. Ja, das kannte er.

„Ich weiß.".


	21. Regen

Man nannte sie die _heilige Stadt:_ Jerusalem, der große Schmelztiegel der Kulturen und Religionen Syriens. Ein Spektakel voll von imposantem Aneinanderreihen von hohen Kathedralen und prächtigen Moscheen, einem Durcheinanderrufen von langen Bibelversen und dem lauten Singsang der Muezzins. Die Anzahl der religiösen Glaubensrichtungen und -gruppierungen hier mochte für Manche einen imposanten Eindruck hinterlassen, ja, vielleicht sogar als wertvolle Mannigfaltigkeit im kulturellen Sinne gelten. Doch in Wirklichkeit war es _Krieg_. Wie ein erbitterter Kampf vieler Männer um eine nach außen hin so schön anmutenden Frau, doch einer innerlich verdorbenen Dirne. Und, ja, diese Hure war Jerusalem. Dreckig, laut und durchzogen von finsteren Intrigen, tiefer Missgunst, Gefahr und unglaublicher Armut. Sie spreizte ihre Beine für jeden, der Zuflucht suchte und verseuchte viele Hilfesuchende oder gute Menschen mit anfänglichen Visionen mit ihrer trägen Aussichtslosigkeit, ließ sie nicht mehr los und nahm manchmal, ach, nein, _viel zu oft_ sogar ihre Leben. Hin und wieder geschah dies quälend langsam. Manchmal schnell. Man wusste nie, wie man starb, doch man wusste, dass man es _hier_ nicht aufgrund eines natürlichen Todes tat.

Malik hob seinen abwesenden Blick der Turmspitze der prächtigen Kirche entgegen, die sich unweit in den tiefschwarzen Himmel erhob. Vollends in Gedanken verloren blinzelte er dem kühlen Nachtwind entgegen. Wild ließ dieser sein rotes Halstuch, seine knöchellange, vielschichtige Robe und seinen bestickten Mantel hinter ihm her flattern, als er an die schmale Dachkante seines Assassinenbüros trat. Er horchte auf.

Jerusalem war selbst jetzt, zur späten Nachtstunde noch unruhig. Völlig still war diese verdammte Stadt nie; Neuankömmlingen war es in den ersten Nächten sogar meist unmöglich zu schlafen. Überall lungerten lallende Trunkenbolde, aufdringliche Bettler, skrupellose Diebe oder heiser singende Freudenmädchen herum – die Stadtwache unternahm nichts gegen sie. Es war unmöglich gegen so viel verbitterte Armut vorzugehen und die Kerker zum Bersten voll. Doch immerhin war das große Jerusalem den korrupten Majid Addin los; in den Rängen der Oberen kehrte allmählich wieder ein klein wenig Ordnung ein. War doch wenigstens etwas, nicht?

„Hey Malik?" eine vertraute Stimme hinter dem tief durchatmenden Kartografen ließ jenen aufhorchen. Er wendete sich jedoch nicht um, sondern sah weiterhin in die Ferne während ihm der Wind kalt durch die dunklen Haare strich. Sie waren schon wieder viel zu lang, er sollte sie demnächst wieder schneiden lassen. Ob Karim so etwas konnte?

Die... nein, _der_ Besagte trat in diesem Moment an den stummen Dai heran und folgte dessen Blick über die hohen Dächer der Stadt. Der Jüngere fröstelte hörbar und schnaubte „Sieht nach Regen aus, huh?".

„Mhm." Malik hob seinen schweren Kopf an, um gen Himmel zu blicken. Man konnte heute weder Sterne noch den Mond ausmachen, es war stockfinster, das Firmament vollkommen wolkenverhangen. Und der Sturm brachte bereits vereinzelte, kleine und kühle Regentropfen mit sich. Es sah nicht nur nach _Regen_ sondern nach einem richtigen _Unwetter_ aus. Der Büroleiter verzog seinen Mundwinkel etwas und seufzte leise ehe er seinen Blick schlussendlich an seine rechte Seite – und somit zu dem anderen, abwartenden Assassinen – lenkte. Karim hatte sich die weite Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen und hielt sie fest, damit der starke Wind sie ihm nicht wieder aus dem Gesicht riss. Letzteres hatte mittlerweile wieder eine gesunde Farbe und die großen Augen unter der Assassinenkapuze sahen dem schweigsamen Dai nicht mehr matt sondern recht aufmerksam und wach entgegen „Naja. Kommst du rein, Malik? Ich hab Tee gekocht.".

Karim war nun - knapp eine Woche nach seinem mehr oder minder 'bösen' Erwachen im Bett seines Vorgesetzten - wieder einigermaßen genesen. Seine tiefen Wunden waren am verheilen, die Oberflächlichen – wie Kratzer oder Abschürfungen - bereits nicht mehr sichtbar. Er hatte die letzten Tage zwar viel geweint... über Meister Tarek, seine vage Zukunft, die Aussicht darauf die Bruderschaft zu verlassen, als tot erklärt zu werden und alleine dazustehen. Doch es schien ihm – ganz ihm Gegensatz zu Malik selbst - nach und nach wieder ein wenig besser zu gehen; denn er aß gut, hatte wieder damit angefangen zu trainieren und kümmerte sich sogar um den kranken Kartografen. Besorgt lief er Malik hinterher wie eine überfürsorgliche Mutter einem kleinen, niesenden Kind, kochte Tee und erkundigte sich gefühlte hundert Male am Tag nach den schlimmen Halsschmerzen oder dem benommenen Kopf des Erkälteten. Es war lästig. Doch Karim meinte es nur gut und der einsichtige Dai wusste dies irgendwo auch zu schätzen.

„Ich komm gleich rein." gab Malik mit rauer Stimme von sich und ein leichtes Lächeln verzog seine Lippen – Eines, das Karim seines kleinen 'Sieges' wegen mit einem zufriedenen Schmunzeln quittierte. Der Jüngere nickte schwach in die düstere Umgebung, die vor ihnen lag und klopfte dem nachdenklichen Kartografen freundschaftlich auf die Schulter „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er kommt schon noch. Wenn nicht heute Nacht, dann morgen.". Worte die den irritiert blinzelnden Malik zum Stutzen brachten; eine seiner Augenbrauen schnellte in die Höhe, als ihm Karim nur mehr ein keckes Grinsen schenkte und sich auffallend schnell daran machte wieder in das Büro zu verschwinden. Die etwas geweiteten Augen des vor den Kopf gestoßenen Dais folgten dem quirligen Gesellen perplex bis dieser schließlich mit einem Satz durch die offenstehende Dachluke nach unten verschwand.

Wie bitte? Was- Was hatte das gerade eben sollen?

**II**

„Du stehst doch auf ihn." rechtfertigte der freche Karim sein mehrdeutiges Verhalten von vor einigen Minuten auf dem Dach des Büros und versuchte nicht breit zu Grinsen, als er dem hustenden Malik und sich süß riechenden Tee einschenkte „Du bist heute den halben Tag lang am Dach rumgestanden und hast Ausschau gehalten. Und außerdem... _so_ wie du von ihm redest-".

„Er ist ein Idiot und irgendwann dreh ich ihm den verdammten Hals um."

„Genau _das_ meine ich." ein Lachen seitens des frechen Gesellen folgte und der pikierte Dai hätte ihm gerade am liebsten sein gefülltes Glas an den Kopf geworfen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was du meinst." brummte Malik stattdessen und rollte mit den braunen Augen.

„Ach komm schon. Ist es dir peinlich?"

„Nein, ist es nicht."

„_Ha_!"

„Was?"

„Du hast gerade indirekt zugegeben-"

„Karim?"

„Ja?"

„_Halt die Klappe_." Malik's schmale Augen fixierten den Anderen warnenden Blickes, doch der Jüngere presste lediglich die Lippen aufeinander – in einer viel zu offensichtlich amüsierten Miene. Er wisperte unter einem verhaltenen, belustigten Glucksen ein „'Tschudlige.". Eine nicht besonders aufrichtige Entschuldigung; man sah ihm durchaus an, dass er Malik in diesem... _unguten_ Moment am liebsten darauf aufmerksam gemacht hätte, dass er gerade genau so rot wurde, wie der dampfende Früchtetee in seinem kleinen Glas. Karim räusperte sich und sah fort, fing damit an sein süßes Getränk betont langsam zu trinken.

_Oh_, so gern Malik ihn hatte... vielleicht sollte er diesen neugierigen Kameraden zu dem dummen Altaïr auf seine Mordliste setzen. _Ja, das sollte er wohl._

Während die beiden teetrinkenden Assassinen schwiegen sah Malik immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln zu dem gespielt unbeteiligten Jüngeren hin. Mit gerunzelter Stirn bedachte er ihn gerade in diesem Moment erneut skeptisch forschenden Blickes. Denn das was Karim gesagt hatte... diese dämliche Sache mit Altaïr ließ ihn aberplötzlich nicht mehr los. Und er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Gut, er war heute den ganzen Abend über am Dach gewesen, das stimmte schon. Aber er hatte nicht _Ausschau_ nach dem angekündigten Adler Masyafs gehalten! Er hatte-... nachgedacht. Außerdem waren nach dem Abendbrot keine Brüder mehr in das Büro gekommen und in solch einem Fall konnte man sich doch auch mal eine Auszeit dort oben gönnen oder nicht? Gerade wenn man erkältet war. Frische Luft tat gut.

Der Sturm kroch mittlerweile laut gähnend durch die Stadt und riss ab und an hörbar klirrende Tonvasen in der Nachbarschaft oder marode Marktstände um; dicke Regentropfen prasselten gegen den Holzverschlag des Außengartens und rüttelten an der geschlossenen – doch noch lange nicht versperrten – Dachluke. Zum Glück hatten die beiden anwesenden Assassinen vorhin noch die ganzen Kissen von dort draußen in den trockenen Innenbereich des Gebäudes gebracht... hätten sie das nämlich nicht, wären die Polster spätestens jetzt völlig durchnässt.

Ein fernes, tiefes Donnergrollen hallte an die dicken Stadtmauern, kündigte das schnell nahende Gewitter an. _Bei Allah_, das gab heute noch was.

Unruhig trommelten Malik's Finger auf der hölzernen Ablage vor sich und Karim murrte ein leises „Ich _hasse_ Unwetter...".

Der nervöse Dai selbst hatte nichts gegen Letztere. Im Gegenteil: Es fühlte sich nach einem Gewitter stets so an, als habe das ganze frische Wasser die stickige Luft ringsum reingewaschen. Er mochte Regen sehr. Doch... nicht _heute_. Ach, hoffentlich-

Hoffentlich fand Altaïr einen Unterstand.

**III**

Ein leises Poltern und ein darauf folgender, unartikulierter Laut ließen Malik aus seinem seichten Schlaf aufschrecken. Sofort fasste der Kranke nach dem geschwungenen Kampfmesser unter seinem Kissen und richtete sich in der Dunkelheit auf. Ein wenig schlaftrunken, mit ziemlichen, pochenden Kopfschmerzen, doch darum bemüht sich schnell zu fassen blinzelte er in die Finsternis, horchte alarmiert in sie hinein. _Stille_.

Nur zögerlich ließ der Argwöhnische das lange, geschliffene Messer in seiner Hand wieder um ein Stück weit sinken und wollte die Füße vor sein Bett setzen. Ein leises, kehliges Husten beutelte dabei seinen fröstelnden Körper und er stöhnte entnervt.

War da nicht gerade eben... _irgendetwas_ gewesen? Ein Gerumpel, eine Stimme. Oder hatte er etwa geträumt? Fieber und Halluzinationen? Kletterte der viel zu romantisch angehauchte Karim schon wieder nachts aus dem Vorgarten, um sich die Sterne anzusehen? _Ach nein, Blödsinn_. Der 24-Jährige hob seinen schweren Kopf etwas an, besann sich mehr auf die Geräusche ringsum. Noch immer peitschte der heulende Wind den starken Regen hörbar an die Hausfassade – heute würde man dort draußen nicht einmal einen einzelnen, fahlen Mondschein ausmachen können. Karim würde also vergeblich nach den Sternbildern suchen.

Malik's Füße fanden den harten Boden vor seiner Schlafgelegenheit nicht. Denn ehe es dazu kam, wurde der benommene Dai plötzlich und wie aus dem Nichts gepackt. Eine starke Hand erwischte ihn an der rauen Kehle und bugsierte ihn forsch zurück; reflexartig hob der erschrockene Assassine mit seinem Kampfmesser zu welches ihm in der nächsten Sekunde jedoch schon aus der fahrigen Hand geschlagen wurde. Er trat blind in die klamme Düsternis vor sich und traf dabei nur hartes Rüstzeug; eine fremde, tiefe Männerstimme fluchte mit einem markanten Akzent und eine Zweite lachte den Besitzer der Ersten aus.

Die großen Augen des überrumpelten Kartografen versuchten die vagen Schemen der großen Anwesenden zu fixieren und vergeblich rang er nach Atem; die dicken Finger an seinem Hals drückten ihm die Luftzufuhr ab, er musste sie sofort loswerden! Also fasste der leise röchelnde Malik unter den Arm, der ihn festhielt - ertastete dabei flüchtig Glieder eines langen Kettenhemdes, dickes Leder und kratzigen Stoff - und wollte das Gliedmaß des Fremden forthebeln. Mit einer schwungartigen Bewegung seines zittrigen Arms gelang ihm das auch; der breite Mann vor ihm gab einen ärgerlichen Laut von sich und der angestachelte Dai trat sofort noch einmal zu. Dieses Mal auch gezielter: er traf den Gerüsteten zwar 'nur' weniger schmerzhaft auf Hüfthöhe, brachte ihn durch den starken, ruckartig-wuchtigen Tritt jedoch für wenige, schnelle Herzschläge lange etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht. Unter dem metallenen Geschepper seines Rüstzeuges wankte der Kerl in der Dunkelheit hörbar einen kleinen Schritt weit zurück und fing sich wieder. Ein kurzer Moment, der dem gewandten Malik ausreichte, um auf die schwachen Beine zu kommen. Augenblicklich tanzten helle Funken vor seinen glasigen Augen auf und ab und der junge Kartograf ärgerte sich über seinen verdammten Kreislauf, der sich ob seines angeschlagenen Immunsystems lautstark beschwerte. Doch seine scharfen Sinne, die waren noch nicht verloren: unstet flackernd, doch in einem gefährlichen Rot stachen einen Wimpernschlag später drei Gestalten in sein Blickfeld: Die beiden Soldaten vor dem Bett des Dais - und ein Weiterer lehnte unweit leger an der kahlen Zimmerwand.

Einer der feindseligen Anwesenden – der, der zuvor gelacht hatte - kam nun hastig auf den bedrängten 24-Jährigen zu, wollte ihn offensichtlich um jeden Preis im Schach halten. Doch wieder spielte Malik dem Gegner ein Schnippchen indem er den unbeachteten Körperschwerpunkt des Gerüsteten ausnutzte: Er drehte sich zur Seite, hakte sich bei dem Anderen unter und warf ihn trotz dessen Gewichtes – mit dem bloßen Schwung des unachtsamen Idioten – über sich hinweg als wiege der Besagte nicht mehr als ein kleines Kind. Der Geworfene landete schneller hinter dem gerissenen Assassinen auf dem Bett, als er sich überhaupt über dessen Konter gewahr werden konnte; laut krachend ging er samt dem - nun ruinierten - Möbelstück zu Boden.

Dieses Mal lachte niemand; Malik biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass es schmerzte.

Der kranke Büroleiter war kein Feigling, nein, er war klug. Klug genug, um zu erkennen, dass er einer recht ausweglosen, gefährlichen Situation gegenüberstand, aus der er _spätestens jetzt_ am besten floh. Und zwar aus dem Fenster, denn der Weg zur Tür war zu lang.

Es geschah schnell: Der gehetzte Assassine dachte nicht lange nach – dafür hatte er nachher wahrlich noch genug Zeit! - sondern handelte: mit nackten Füßen und gerade einmal einer knielangen, leichten Hose bekleidet fuhr er herum, kehrte den Anwesenden den Rücken und hielt binnen Sekundenbruchteilen auf sein halb offen stehendes Zimmerfenster zu. Einer der knurrenden Schemen folgte ihm dabei sofort hektischen Schrittes, schimpfte in seiner fremden Sprache und haschte mit groben Händen nach dem Kleineren. Er erwischte den zähneknirschenden Malik auch. Der 'eingefangene' Assassine beschwerte sich lautstark und wand sich, doch er hatte kein Glück. Der andere Mann rang ihn mit einem Mal zu Boden, verdrehte den Arm seines 'Opfers' und Malik stöhnte schmerzlich unter dem schweren Gewicht des mit Metall Bewehrten auf.

Nun gab es keinen Hebel und kein Gleichgewicht mehr, die der Dai zu seinem Gunsten nutzen konnte... und Bodenkampf war noch nie sein Spezialgebiet gewesen, _verdammt_! Malik kniff eines seiner geröteten Augen zusammen und wusste nicht, ob ihm das viele Adrenalin in seinem rasenden Blut oder sein erbärmlicher Gesundheitszustand einen leichten Schwindel bescherte. Wieder wollte der in die Ecke Getriebene aus Ermangelung an Alternativen zutreten, doch er verfehlte sein nun fester zupackendes Ziel und keuchte – der beschlagenen Handschuhe, die sich in sein Fleisch bohrten wegen - erneut gequält auf. _Ouh_, der Andere würde ihn noch zerquetschen! Er sollte ihn loslassen! Noch ein Tritt ins Leere folgte und der Soldat auf dem strampelnden Dai erfasste dessen Kopf, drückte ihn mit der Wange voran gen Grund. „_Fumier! Arrête de faire le con!_" bellte er dabei überaus verärgert vor sich hin.

Abrupt hielt der widerspenstige Büroleiter inne. Er bemerkte kaum, dass er die Luft dabei scharf einzog und den schweren Atem daraufhin für viele Momente lange anhielt. _Was_?

Die Augen des zerfahrenen Kartografen weiteten sich in einer plötzlichen, dunklen Erkenntnis und er erstarrte wie zur Eissäule. Die nun folgenden, kaum bis gar nicht verständlichen Worte des Anderen drangen von oben nur dumpf an seine Ohren heran. Malik's banger Blick suchte den fremden Mann der ihn barsch zu Boden drängte und im nächsten Augenblick auch schon weit ausholte. Sein Herz pochte rasend schnell gegen seinen Brustkorb.

Rot._ So viel rot_. Ein dumpfer Schlag gegen seinen Schädel brachte den entgeisterten Malik zum Japsen, seine Fähigkeit zu Sehen erlosch noch vor seinem Denken und er fühlte, wie die unbarmherzige Ohnmacht mit gierigen Fingern nach ihm griff.

_Franzosen_.


	22. Ein Stück Treibholz

Das etwas entfernte Zurückschlagen eines dicken Metallriegels und das darauf folgende Knarzen einer Tür ließ Malik aufschrecken. Abrupt und mit einem erschrockenen, hörbaren Einatmen auf den Lippen hob er seinen Kopf an, richtete seinen entgeistert fragenden Blick in die Düsternis vor sich. Im nächsten Moment wurde diese dann auch schon vom orangen Schein einer nahenden Fackel durchtrennt. Man hörte Schritte, leise hallten sie von den feuchten Steinwänden wider und kamen immer näher. Templer. Es war nur Einer. Gemächlich kam er den schmalen Gang herunter, nicht in dieser aufgebrachten Hast wie die drei Letzten.

Malik ließ seinen fürchterlich schmerzenden Kopf wieder zurück an das harte Mauerwerk und sich mit der Schulter voran in die – einzige halbwegs 'saubere' - Ecke hier drin sinken, in der er seit... ja, seit wie lange schon hing wie eine lebende Leiche? Er wusste es nicht, hatte absolut keine Ahnung. Hier unten – zwischen widerlichem Moder, dem ganzen Dreck und der drückenden Finsternis, die nur gelegentlich vom markerschütternden Schreien Kranker oder Verletzter durchbrochen wurde, verlor man sämtliches Zeitgefühl. Es brachte nicht einmal etwas sich an den spärlichen 'Mahlzeiten', die hier heruntergebracht – nein, _geworfen_ - wurden zu orientieren. Sie kamen viel zu unregelmäßig. Wenn sie denn _überhaupt_ kamen. Dem bibbernden Assassinen erschien es jedenfalls so, als säße er schon seit _Tagen_ in seiner viel zu engen Zelle deren glitschige Wände ihn noch zu erschlagen drohten. Er hatte vom besagten 'Essen' bisher nur eine Schüssel unidentifizierbarer Pampe und ein hartes Stück Brot zugeschoben bekommen; Erstere hatte er nach sehr langem Zögern schließlich hinunter gewürgt, denn sein knurrender Magen und sein schrecklicher Hunger hatten über seine bittere Sturheit gesiegt. Das alte Brot, das hatte er jedoch nicht angerührt. Denn bestimmt würde er es noch als Wurfgeschoss verwenden können, um einen dieser dreckigen Templer zu erschlagen.

Tief atmete der kranke Kartograf aus und zog seine Beine eng an sich. Die grobe, schleißige Wolldecke, die er von einem der jüngeren Wachmännern bekommen hatte, hatte er sich um die Schultern gelegt und bis zu seinem Gesicht hochgezogen. Sie kratzte, stand vor Dreck und stank nach Schimmel; der Gedanke daran wo und an wem sie bisher schon gelegen haben musste widerte Malik so sehr an, dass er sich am liebsten übergeben hätte... doch sie war besser als nichts. Besser als nur eine simple, graue Leinenhose und entblößte Haut innerhalb dieser unterirdischen, eisig kalten Katakomben jedenfalls. Wo war er hier eigentlich? In Jerusalem? In einer Höhle unweit der umliegenden Dörfer? Ja, wo bloß? Man hatte ihm bei dem holprigen Marsch hierher die Augen verbunden... und die meiste Zeit war er ohnehin im Delirium gewesen; er sah sich bis jetzt nicht einmal Imstande die grobe Richtung einzuschätzen, in die man ihn gebracht hatte. Norden, Süden, Osten, Westen. Sie waren alle das Selbe, wenn man nicht bei Sinnen oder vorübergehend blind war.

Ein trockener Husten schüttelte Malik's schwachen Körper, gefolgt von einem hörbaren Frösteln als er sein ungesund blasses Gesicht in die dunkle, fleckige Decke bei sich grub. Und es hörte nicht auf; seine angegriffenen Lungen rebellierten, brannten bei jedem Atemzug wie Feuer und versagten seit weniger Zeit immer wieder, wenn der kranke Assassine zwischen Geröchel und heiserem Gestöhne nach Atem rang. Gerade war es wieder einmal so weit. Es fühlte sich an, als zögen sich sämtliche seiner Rippen in seinem verkrampften Oberleib weiter und immer weiter zusammen. So weit, dass in seinen Brustkorb keine Luft mehr zu passen schien. Malik konnte nicht einatmen, stützte sich mit seiner unsteten Hand vor sich am nassen Boden ab, als er sich vornüber beugte und in eine japsende Schnappatmung verfiel. Er hörte nicht, wie sich andere Gefangene in den anliegenden Zellen über seinen schrecklichen Husten beschwerten als sich seine Finger in den Dreck zu seinen Knien krallten und er vergeblich nach Luft schnappte. Oh, Gott steh ihm bei, er würde hier unten noch elendiglich verrecken...

Das Blickfeld des Mannes wurde in eine tiefe Schwärze getaucht, als er mit der brennenden Brust voran auf den Boden sank.

Dann Hände, sie zerrten ihn auf die Beine.

Eine Frau, sie zeterte herum.

Ein Umhang, Rüstungsgeklapper, die Fackel, eine Ohrfeige, ein Stuhl.

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass er es ist?" die scharfzüngige Frauenstimme schnitt in englischer Sprache durch den klammen Raum. Malik verstand sie. Es roch nach Moder, morschem Holz und feuchtem Stein, doch anders als im Kerker vermisste man den beißenden Gestank nach Fäkalien und verwendenden Ratten.

„Ja, ganz sicher." brummte jemand als knappe Antwort zurück. Eine Hand grub sich daraufhin in Malik's wirres, dunkles Haar, drängte seinen hängenden Kopf zurück und brachte seinen Oberkörper damit auch in eine aufrichte Position. Holz drückte sich an seine Wirbelsäule. Der Dai stöhnte leise, als er benommen blinzelte und wollte sich an das Gesicht fassen. Doch seine Hand war an irgendetwas festgebunden worden, viel zu fest, sein wundes Handgelenk schmerzte höllisch, als er vergebens an seiner Fessel zerrte. Seine braunen, verklärten Augen wanderten unruhig suchend und schafften es kaum die zierliche Frau in Rüstung vor ihm zu fixieren. Ein paar verirrte, braune Haarsträhnen lugten unter ihrer Kettenhaube heraus und hingen ihr in das Gesicht, als sie sprach. Auf einmal in Arabisch. Redete sie etwa mit ihm?

„Wo ist das Artefakt?"

Malik schien die drängende Dame überhört zu haben, flüchtig streifte sein apathischer Blick das rote Templerkreuz auf ihrem weißen Wappenrock. Die lieblose Hand im schwarzen Haar des jungen Kartografen packte fester zu, um die ruppigen Worte der Frau zu unterstreichen. Drohte sie Malik indirekt? War sie wütend? Wo waren sie hier?

„_Wo ist es, Assassine_?" knurrte die Gerüstete dem 24-Jährigen mit einem... so _bekannten_, westlichen Akzent in ihrem Ton entgegen, beugte sich dabei etwas näher zu seinem verdreckten Gesicht herab. Sie redete wie Altaïr. Hatte die selben Augen wie er. War sie Engländerin? Ah, sie roch angenehm. Passte nicht zu ihrem soldatischen, mannhaften Verhalten. Der junge Dai verengte die vom Fieber glasigen Augen schwach.

„Du warst damals dort. Du hast es mit dir genommen nachdem du all unsere Männer getötet hast." herrschte die seltsame Templerin und rümpfte die hübsche Nase bei dem Gedanken an das Ausgesprochene angewidert „Also wo ist es? _Sprich_!".

Malik schwieg. Doch nicht, weil er sie nicht verstand. Sie hatte zwar einen starken Akzent, doch ihr Arabisch war beinahe makellos. Sie musste eine Art Gelehrte sein, wissbegierig und klug. Es gab nur wenige Frauen, die Fremdsprachen so flüssig beherrschten wie sie. Sie hatte innerhalb des Templerordens wohl einen hohen Rang inne, ungewöhnlich für eine Dame. Doch es machte sie zu einer potenziell gefährlichen Zeitgenossin; bestimmt musste sie sich innerhalb der vielen Männer des Ordens stets beweisen, um ernst genommen zu werden. Selbstbewusste Frauen hatten es nicht leicht. Ein kühles Lächeln kräuselte die trockenen Lippen Maliks, als er wieder verschwommen zu der Schimpfenden aufsah „Ha.".

Die Reaktion der pikierten Templerin kam wie erwartet: Sie schnalzte verärgert mit der Zunge und ließ Malik's Kopf ruckartig los, stieß jenen dabei ein wenig von sich fort, als wäre der gefesselte Mann ein dreckiges Stück Abfall, das man eigentlich gerne loswerden würde.

„Ich glaube er versteht mich nicht, Noah." schnaubte sie, als sie damit anfing in dem kleinen, bedrückenden Raum nervös auf und ab zu gehen. Immer wieder trafen ihre stechenden Augen den Gefangenen. Gut, dass Blicke nicht töten konnten. Wobei... wenn Malik an das Kommende dachte wären Augen, die seinen Körper in diesem Moment tödlich aufspießten wohl erträglicher als- ja, was würde man mit ihm machen, wenn er nicht redete? Ihn foltern, bis er die Templer nach Masyaf lockte? Der Schwarzhaarige biss die Kiefer so fest aufeinander, dass es schmerzte und ließ sein brummendes Haupt wieder sinken. Seine ausdruckslosen Augen fingen dabei seine schmutzigen, nackten Füße ein bevor sie sich wieder schlossen. Er schien auf einem Stuhl zu sitzen. Hatte man ihm die Hand an die Armlehne gebunden? Hinter ihm stand jemand. War wohl dieser 'Noah', den die wohlriechende Furie vorhin angesprochen hatte. Und gerade dieser Kerl antwortete der Soldatin eben in seiner Muttersprache. Englisch. Ob diese Leute wussten, dass Malik den Großteil ihrer Worte verstehen konnte?

„Ich denke schon, dass er dich versteht... ich meine-"

„Warum reagiert er dann nicht?"

„Vielleicht ist er noch zu benommen?"

„Er spricht eher kein Arabisch sage ich dir."

„Ach, sieh ihn dir doch an! Natürlich ist er von hier. Die Haut, das Gesicht..."

Die rasende Frau seufzte langgezogen und fasste sich genervt an die Schläfen, als schmerze ihr der Kopf. Womöglich tat er dies auch. Und wenn nicht, dann würde er das bald. Dafür würde Malik schon sorgen.

„Louis hat ihn im Tempel gesehen, er ist es ganz bestimmt. Er hat seinen Cousin abgeschlachtet als wäre er ein wildes Tier. Man vergisst das Gesicht eines solchen... _Monsters_ nicht, Maria."

_Monster_. Aus den Augenwinkeln lugte der bestürzte Dai zu den beiden Diskutierenden hin. Ob sie wussten, was ihre Leute im Tempel getan hatten? Wussten sie wie Jene – wo sie doch eindeutig in der Überzahl gewesen waren – auf zwei junge Assassinen eingeschlagen hatten, als gäbe es keinen Morgen? Wussten sie, dass damals ein _Novize_ sein Leben hatte lassen müssen? Kadar. Malik spürte wie ihm die Resignation aus den schlaffen Gliedern wich und einer tosenden Wut Platz machte. Doch er beherrschte sich. Er durfte seinen starken Emotionen nicht nachgeben. Nicht jetzt.

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass er womöglich kein Arabisch spricht."

„Vielleicht spricht er einfach einen anderen Dialekt. Wir sollten nach jemandem schicken, der das beherrscht." schlug der blonde Mann vor, als er zu Malik herüber sah. Mit einem Nicken orderte diese 'Maria' dem jüngeren Templer daraufhin an nach einem Übersetzer zu suchen und eben diesen hierher zu bringen. Es dauerte nicht besonders lange, bis sie sich daraufhin wieder dem Gefangenen zuwendete:

„Verstehst du mich?" begann Maria ungeduldig, als sie sich erneut vor dem unkooperativen Malik aufbaute. Der Assassine mit den hängenden Schultern sah nicht zu ihr auf, betrachtete seine Füße nur wieder matten Blickes und ballte die Hand in seinem Rücken zur Faust. Schwindlig. Ihm war so verdammt schwindlig.

„_Sprichst. Du. Arabisch_?" die Frau redete nun auf einmal ziemlich abgehakt mit dem Dai und betonte ihre Worte völlig übertrieben - so als wäre er ein kleines, dummes Kind, das nicht verstand. Und der bedrohte, mit seinem Bewusstsein ringende Malik tat gut daran nicht zu antworten. Er wollte sich dumm stellen, unschuldig und vollends ahnungslos vielleicht. _Niemals_ würde er nämlich die Bruderschaft verraten und somit das Kredo brechen – so wie Altaïr, dieser Hund, es getan hatte. Ja, eher würde er durch das Schwert dieses viel zu selbstbewussten, überheblichen Weibes hier sterben anstatt seine Brüder zu hintergehen.

„Spiel bloß keine Spielchen, Assassine. _Ich warne dich_!" war einer der letzten Sätze, die der Angeschlagene vernahm, ehe er sich wieder zurück in die süße Ohnmacht sinken ließ.

Wieder schlug jemand zu, doch er fühlte keinen Schmerz.

Alles war ihm egal.

Kalter Grund unter nackten Füßen, es war kalt, Malik's Zähne schlotterten.

Eine tiefe Männerstimme fragte ihn Dinge in verschiedenen Sprachen und arabischen Dialekten.

Er verstand nicht.

Es hatte keinen Sinn, man brachte ihn zurück, er hustete und schmeckte Blut.

„Du sollst was essen. Die bringen mich um, wenn ich dich verhungere." drang es dumpf und so... falsch an Malik's Ohren. Seine Lippen öffneten sich um ein Stück; doch nicht etwa, um dem gefüllten Löffel vor seinem Gesicht Einlass zu gewähren. Der kratzenden Kehle des versehrten Kartografen entkam ein tiefes, schmerzliches Ächzen und er öffnete die Augen. Gerötet sahen sie einem jungen, blonden Mann entgegen – es war derjenige, der ihm die Decke gegeben hatte. Die Decke. Wo war sie hin?

„Na los." drängte der Templer unbeholfen und setzte Malik das Essbesteck an die halb geöffneten, rissigen Lippen. Wie im Delirium schlug der Assassine schwerfällig zu; kraftlos, doch stark genug, um den gefüllten Löffel vor sich in einem kleinen Bogen fort zu schlagen. Der Mann mit den hellen Augen bei ihm schnaubte entnervt, zeigte aber erstaunlich viel Geduld für Typen seines Schlages. Wieder redete er auf Malik ein und erst in diesem Moment fiel dem benebelten Kartografen auf, dass er die Stimme und Erscheinung des Anderen kannte. War das hier dieser Noah?

„Du essen, Assassine. Oder trinken. Hey. Verstehst du die Worte, die ich spreche?" natürlich verstand der schweigsame Malik. Doch es wäre ihm wahrhaftig lieber gewesen, hätte der Soldat wieder Englisch gesprochen. Er hätte es wohl um Weiten besser verstanden als dieses fürchterliche Arabisch.

**II**

Der sonst so schnell alarmierte Malik mit dem leichten Schlaf - aus dem er stets sofort erwachte wenn Gefahr drohte - regte sich erst als Stiefel nah vor ihn traten. Zu spät. _Novizenfehler_. Kraftlos hob er seinen Kopf an, als er die müden Augen aufschlug und beinahe vollkommener Dunkelheit entgegensah. Beinahe schon gleichgültig hob er sein zu schweres Haupt dem unerwarteten, großen Besucher entgegen. Leise rasselte ein schweres Kettenhemd gegen Metallplatten, als sich der fremde Krieger zu dem Gefangenen am feuchten, dreckigen Boden herunter beugte. Der fiebrige Kartograf protestierte tonlos, als ihn der grimmige Templer daraufhin am Oberarm packte und ihn mit einem Mal auf die Füße zog. Schweigend zerrte der Gerüstete Malik dann auf die offenstehende Zellentür zu, bugsierte ihn nach draußen, auf den schmalen Gang. Der überrumpelte Schwarzhaarige ließ sich dort gegen die feuchtkalte Steinwand sinken und hatte große Mühe damit aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Denn die schier endlose Zeitspanne, die er hier unten verbracht hatte hatte ihn komplett ausgemergelt und sein Kreislauf protestierte lautstark. Er hatte nur wenig getrunken und so gut wie nichts gegessen, noch immer plagte ihn seine schlimme Grippe und der asthmatische Husten, seine blutig geschlagene Nase und die wunden Lippen schmerzten. Er wusste nicht einmal _wer_ ihm in das fahle Gesicht geboxt hatte, wusste nicht _wann_. Zeit war hier, in dieser stinkenden Düsternis kein Begriff. Vielleicht war Malik ja nur Stunden lange in Gefangenschaft gewesen, vielleicht aber auch Tage oder gar _Wochen_. Das Einzige woran man dies messen hätte können war der fortgeschrittene Dreitagesbart im blassen Gesicht des Mannes. Doch bisher hatte er nicht darauf geachtet. Er hatte bis dato ja schon riesige Probleme damit gehabt überhaupt zu unterscheiden ob er träumte, wach oder der Ohnmacht nahe war. Und hätte er gerade sein Spiegelbild gesehen... er wäre wohl einmal wieder in Letztere gefallen.

Wieder ergriff man ihn und zog ihn von der stützenden Wand fort. Ein Arm legte sich um seine Taille und schob ihn voran – eine ungewohnte und irgendwo viel zu intime Geste für die unfreundlichen Wachmänner hier unten. Wo brachte man ihn hin? Zu Maria? Zu dem Übersetzer? _Tse_. Niemals würde dieses Dreckspack ein Wort aus ihm heraus bekommen!

„Los, weiter." meinte der raue Kerl neben dem leise keuchenden Dai, welcher Schwierigkeiten hatte mit dem hastenden Templer mitzuhalten. Er stolperte mehr als dass er ging, biss sich auf die blutige Unterlippe und atmete schwer. Wenn ihn nicht die Templer umbrachten, dann würden dies seine Lungen ziemlich bald tun... dessen war er sich sicher. Au. _Scheiße_.

Um seinen Gleichgewichtssinn ein wenig zu stabilisieren und sich nicht nur auf den starken Arm des fremden Kriegers neben sich verlassen zu müssen, fasste Malik's fahrige Hand immer wieder zur Seite, streifte rissiges Gemäuer, feuchte Holzverschläge, eisige Gitterstäbe, breite Waffenständer-

Am Rande seines schwankenden Bewusstseins stutzte der Asssassine und hielt taumelig inne. _Waffenständer_. Seine schmutzigen Finger mit den verdreckten Nägeln schmiegten sich an den Griff einer Holzstange. _Speer. Hellebarde_. Irgendsoetwas eben. Er hob damit zu.

Auf unsicheren Beinen und mit zitternden Knien schlug Malik dem Wachmann bei sich nun plötzlich die massive Stangenwaffe gegen den Stahlhelm. Mit letzter Kraft bäumte er sich so gegen seinen eindeutig überlegenen Widersacher auf, wankte nach einem zweiten Hieb jedoch schon überfordert stöhnend zurück und hustete. Der attackierte Templer hatte nach dem ersten Schlag gegen seinen geschützten Kopf etwas Zeit gebraucht um sich zu fassen, doch nun setzte er zum Gegenangriff an. Barsch fasste er im dezenten, rötlich flackernden Fackellicht nach Malik, fluchte dabei leise in Arabisch. Der aufgebrachte Gefangene wich – mehr durch Glück als Geschick – ab, versuchte seinen Husten zu unterdrücken und stieß mit der langen Hellebarde in seiner Hand wieder gegen seinen Gegner. Malik streifte aber nur stählerne Armschienen, ehe er auch schon von geschickten Fingern entwaffnet und selbst von der Holzstange getroffen wurde. Mit einem lauten Poltern fielen Stangenwaffe und Mann zu Boden; schmerzhaft kam der besiegte Dai neben der Hellebarde am Steinboden auf und gab einen schmerzverzerrten Laut von sich.

Der verstimmte Templer vor ihm murrte entnervt und bückte sich erneut nach dem sich sträubenden Dai; grob wollte er den Verletzten wieder auf die wackligen Beine hieven. Er flüsterte dabei irgendetwas vor sich hin, doch Malik verstand ihn kaum.

„Nein..." wisperte der Kartograf etwas geistesabwesend vor sich hin, als man ihn wieder hochgezogen hatte „_Nein nein_...".

„Still."

„Ah. Lass los, ich-"

Malik's strubbeliger Kopf wurde durch eine Ohrfeige herumgerissen ehe er überhaupt realisierte, das er – einmal wieder - geschlagen worden war. Ruckartig schubste ihn der verdammte Templer gegen die nahe Mauer, fixierte ihn dort mit zwei starken Händen. An einer davon fehlte ein Finger.

„_Ich sagte: still_." fauchte der dominante Mann Malik leise entgegen, als er ihn förmlich an die modrige Wand genagelt hielt. Eiskalt und spitz – den Worten seines Gegenübers ähnlich - drückte sich das unebene Mauerwerk in den bloßen Rücken des Assassinen und er sog die Luft scharf ein. Dann erst bemerkte er den fehlenden Finger an der einen Hand, die ihn im Schach hielt und er weitete seine geröteten, Augen.

„_Novize_." schimpfte der Gerüstete vor ihm leise, als er den starrenden Malik wieder von der Wand fort zerrte. Der plötzlich sehr bereitwillige Kartograf ließ dies auch augenblicklich zu und taumelte mit dem Anderen mit. _Altaïr_.

„Ich habe _zwei Tage_ gebraucht, um mir diese dämlichen Klamotten zu besorgen und hier rein zu kommen." schnaubte der hektische Mann unter dem Helm „Wenn du mir das mit zu lautem Gejammer vermasselst, bring ich dich um, Malik, ich schwör's dir.".

_Altaïr._

„Ich werde dich daher auch sicher nicht tragen. Geh neben mir her wie ein braver Gefangener und mein Plan geht auf. Verstanden? Niemand wird etwas merken."

Der sprachlose Jüngere schluckte schwer, als ihn der Adler Masyafs über eine schmale Treppe nach oben zerrte. Seine Hand klammerte sich fest an weichen Stoff zwischen metallenen Rüstungsteilen und dicken Lederriemen.

„Und lass gefälligst los. Wie sieht das denn aus?"

Die Finger gruben sich fester, ja, hilfesuchend an die mehrschichtige Kleidung des Führenden. _Altaïr._

**III**

Altaïr's Englisch war wie gewohnt fehlerlos und seine Aussprache frei von jeglichem Dialekt, als er mit den beiden Soldaten sprach. Bewundernswert. Man hätte meinen können er käme aus dem Westen und hätte die Sonne über Syrien nicht länger als wenige Wochen gesehen. Mit hängenden Schultern und tief gesenktem Kopf stand Malik neben ihm; seine Glieder waren schwer wie Blei und sein Kopf fühlte sich so an, als trampelten gerade tausende Kamele über ihn hinweg. Doch die Anspannung, die das Adrenalin erbarmungslos in seinen schwachen Leib trieb, ermöglichte es ihm aufrecht stehen zu bleiben und seine labilen Sinne ein wenig auf seine nahe Umgebung zu konzentrieren. _Aufmerksam_. Er musste aufmerksam bleiben. Sie befanden sich mittlerweile offenbar im oberen Bereich des Gebäudes in dessen dreckigen Kerkern man ihn festgehalten hatte. Rötlich warmes Licht der Dämmerung schien durch die wenigen Fenster herein; es war so schwach und dennoch wollte es den energielosen Malik blenden. Seine empfindlich gewordenen Augen würden sich nur schleppend wieder an die Lichtverhältnisse hier oben gewöhnen...

„Ich bringe den Ketzer zum Hinrichtungsplatz. Er soll heute bei Tagesanbruch mit drei Anderen gehängt werden." kam es trocken über die Lippen Altaïrs. Seine aufrechte Haltung verlieh ihm nicht unbedingt das Aussehen eines Verunsicherten – im Gegenteil. Auch seine Stimme klang gespielt selbstsicher und vollends überzeugt.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass heute eine Hinrichtung stattfindet." meinte eine der beiden Wachen etwas argwöhnisch und Malik's nervöser Blick suchte den Adler in dieser prekären Situation beinah schon flehend. Ach, nie im Leben hätte er es sich gedacht jemals in solch einer gefährlichen Lage dermaßen _hilflos_ zu sein wie jetzt. Nicht einmal damals in Solomon's Tempel war es so... so schlimm gewesen. Denn damals hatte er seine Waffen gehabt, seine vor böse forschenden Blicken schützende Kapuze, flinke Füße und _zwei _fähige Hände. Gerade, da hatte er nichts von alldem. Nur einen unberechenbaren Begleiter in einer fremden Rüstung und einem undeutbaren Gesicht hinter einer neutralen, grauen Stahlmaske. Genau Jenen, der ihm in seiner schlimmen Vergangenheit _alles_ genommen hatte – seine Familie, sein Herz, seinen Arm. Dass er gerade auf genau diesen Mistkerl bauen und ihm sein Leben anvertrauen musste war eine Tragikomik des Schicksals, so schien es. Es gefiel Malik nicht, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl als mit zugeschnürter Brust und einer irrsinnigen Unruhe in sich neben seinem listigen Bruder stehen zu bleiben und den Todgeweihten zu mimen. Halbnackt, krank und unter den amüsierten Blicken der anwesenden Templerwachen. Das einzig Gute an der ganzen Sache war vermutlich, dass er seine Nervosität nicht verbergen und sich unbeteiligt geben musste. Denn ein Gefangener, den man zu einer Hinrichtung führte war im Normalfall bestimmt genauso ruhelos und verzweifelt wie er selbst.

„Dann weißt du es nun besser." ertönte es seitens Altaïr. So ruhig wie er sprach hätte man meinen können seine Nerven wären Stahlseile und nicht bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Doch angespannt, das waren sie, nicht wahr? Warum? Was sollte es ihn eigentlich kümmern entdeckt zu werden? Er würde in seiner Aufmachung und den ganzen Waffen, die er bei sich trug bestimmt nicht ums Leben kommen. Nur Malik. Was kümmerte Altaïr schon das Leben eines Bruders, den er im Grunde nicht ausstehen konnte? Der unruhig atmende Dai biss sich auf die Innenseite der Wangen und ballte die Hand zur Faust, als er seinen Blick wieder gen Grund sinken ließ. Unruhig zuckte einer seiner Mundwinkel zur Seite und es erforderte eine extreme Selbstbeherrschung nicht allzu heftig zu zittern.

„Von wem kommt der Befehl?" hakte einer der englischsprachigen Wachmänner nach. Er klang dabei jedoch nicht misstrauisch – eher neugierig. War das gut?

„Von oben." im Gegensatz zu dem Templer klang Altaïr mittlerweile recht genervt. Nicht gut.

„Wie jetzt?"

„Was sollten _ihn_ ein paar simple Ketzer kümmern? Die Befehle-"

„Wenn _Meister de Sable_ will, dass irgendjemand hingerichtet wird, wird derjenige hingerichtet. Oder willst du mir sagen du _hinterfragst_ seine Entscheidungen und den Orden?"

„W-was? Nein. Nein natürlich nicht."

„Dann sind wir uns einig. Lasst mich nun durch, ich bin spät dran."

„S-sehr wohl. Möge der Vater des Verstehens dich leiten."

Ein Brummen seitens Altaïr und die beiden Wachen traten beiseite, ließen ihn tatsächlich passieren. Das war ja einfach gewesen. _Zu einfach_.

Der verkleidete Assassine zog den perplexen Malik sofort bestimmend mit sich. Schnellen Schrittes und ohne auf die stolpernden Füße des geschwächten Gefangenen achtend hielt er nun durch den schmalen Durchgang auf den nächsten, weiten Raum zu. Es war ein hohes Bauwerk mit einem großen, hölzernen Tor am gegenüberliegenden Ende, in dem sie sich nun befanden. Säulen stützten den massiven Dachstuhl und für Malik's sensible Augen viel zu helles Licht brach durch bunte Glasfenster herein, zeichnete hübsche Muster auf den Boden. Lange Holzbänke reihten sich hier zwischen drei Gängen dicht aneinander, überall brannten Kerzen und der süße Geruch von Weihrauch lag in der Luft. Die Augen des entgeisterten Dais weiteten sich, als er verunsichert um sich sah und dabei angestrengt blinzelte. Eine Kirche? Sie befanden sich in einer Kirche? Was zum-

„Warte hier." wisperte Altaïr plötzlich als er den ratlosen Malik viel zu plötzlich zur Seite drängte – in den Schatten einer lebensgroßen Mariendarstellung. Sie befanden sich abseits des Hauptganges des nahezu leeren Gotteshauses, im Nebenschiff und verborgen vor den Blicken eines einzigen Templers, der neben dem Haupteingang an der Wand lehnte und verhalten mit einem Priester sprach. Man konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, sie waren zu weit entfernt.

Bang sah Malik Altaïr hinterher, als der Assassine in Templermontur von der Seite aus langsam auf die beiden Fremden zuhielt wie ein Raubtier auf seine Beute. Er bewegte sich dabei beinah schon lautlos fort – bemerkenswert bei der plumpen Ausrüstung die er trug. Von Säule zu Säule schlich er, setzte seine Füße in den Schatten vorsichtig voreinander und verschwand schließlich aus Malik's Sicht. Der Kartograf fühlte in diesem Moment, wie sich sein rebellierender Magen zusammenzog und suchte mit unruhig wandernden Augen nach seinem Kumpanen. Wo war er hin? Wo war Altaïr? Hatte er ihn alleine gelassen? _Oh nein_. Schwer atmete der fiebrige Schwarzhaarige in seiner dunklen, verschobenen Befürchtung durch und presste sich in seinem Wahn an die Statue vor sich, als könne er dadurch unsichtbar werden. Seine heiße Stirn drückte er dabei an den kühlen Marmor, um seinen stechenden Kopfschmerzen entgegen zu wirken. Stille. Nur die leisen Stimmen der beiden gesprächigen Männer am Haupttor waren entfernt zu hören. Malik begann damit sich auf sie zu konzentrieren, um sich irgendwie von seinem viel zu schnell pochendem Herzen und seiner unerklärlich anschwellenden Angst abzulenken. Ihm wurde übel, dann schummrig. Was sollte er bloß tun? Altaïr war fort. _Er war fort_. Der 24-Jährige fasste sich mit kalten Fingern leise keuchend an die wunden Lippen und ging langsam in die Knie.

„Malik." die vertraute Stimme drang so leise an die Ohren des wirren Dais, dass er es kaum schaffte sie zu vernehmen „_Malik_, verdammt.". Der schlappe Mann wurde gerüttelt und öffnete seine braunen Augen wieder um einen Spalt weit. Sein schmaler Sichtbereich bestand gerade nur aus seltsam ineinander verschwommene Formen, sie drehten sich und tanzten wild mit vielen kleinen Lichtpunkten. Der Mann lag mit der Brust voran auf hartem Stein, seine schwache Hand lag neben seinem Kopf. Leicht zuckten seine Finger, strichen dabei durch irgendetwas... Warmes, Flüssiges. Ein lautes, jämmerliches Ächzen verließ die brennende Kehle Maliks, als er noch einmal barsch geschüttelt wurde und er lenkte seinen Blick nach oben. Es roch nach Erbrochenem, ihm wurde schon wieder schlecht.

„_Shht_. Kein Mucks, verstanden? Wir müssen weg." _Altaïr_.

Malik spürte, wie sich eine Hand ungewohnt vorsichtig unter seinen matten Körper schob und ihn aufrichtete. Sein Kopf war viel zu schwer und zu benommen, als dass er es geschafft hätte ihn zu heben. Was war los? Er wollte schlafen. Was wollte der Adler? Unkoordiniert fasste er nach dem Mann, der ihn in diesem Moment auch schon hochhob und seine Fingerspitzen trafen wieder auf grobes Leder und hartes Metall. Kühl und schmerzhaft drückten sich stählerne Rüstungsteile an seine Seite und er jammerte leise in sich hinein. Ein Seufzen.

„_Ich sagte sei still_..."

Dann setzte sich Altaïr auch schon in Bewegung. Buntes Licht streifte über das bleiche Gesicht des Dais; resigniert ließ er es mit der Wange voran an den Hals des Älteren sinken. Er verstand nicht was vor sich ging, sah nur all die Farben, fühlte den schnellen Atem des anderen Assassinen an seinem Ohr vorbeistreifen und hörte die hastigen Schritte von dicken Sohlen auf planem Grund. Sein Geist war in diesem Augenblick ein Seiltänzer zwischen lockender Ohnmacht und einer verzerrten Wirklichkeit, die vor seinen verklärten Augen keinen Sinn machen wollte. Und im nächsten Moment schon würde diese erneut kippen.

**IV**

Es war dunkel, als Malik seine braunen Augen seufzend aufschlug. Wie in seiner kleinen, beengenden Zelle, an die er sich auf groteske Art und Weise bereits so sehr gewöhnt hatte. Doch der fahle Geruch nach Urin und Verwesung, die stickige Luft und die kratzige Decke fehlten. Stattdessen roch es nach Regen und alten Büchern. Warum? Wo war er?

Der angeschlagene Mann hob seinen Kopf an, richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und spürte einen dicken Kloß in seinem schmerzenden Hals. Eine unerklärliche Panik machte sich auf einmal in ihm breit, er sah ängstlich um sich und er gewöhnte sich nur langsam an die düsteren Lichtverhältnisse im Raum. Was... was war passiert?

Ein Bett. Er saß auf einem Bett. Sanfter Mondschein fiel durch ein offenes Fenster herein und tauchte den Mann, der sich ihm gerade unter leisem Waffengeklapper näherte in ein markantes Weiß. Es wurde lediglich von dem Gemisch aus Rot und Braun um dessen Mitte entzwei getrennt. Alarmiert sah Malik zu dem beschatteten Gesicht des Anderen auf und rutschte auf seiner weichen Ruhestätte zurück. Doch ein Stein fiel ihm im nächsten Moment schon vom schweren, schnell klopfenden Herzen und er sprach mit heiserer Stimme, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. „Altaïr...".

„Du bist wach. Gut."

„Wo-"

„Wir sind bei dem Informanten. Das Büro ist im Moment noch zu gefährlich."

„Wir sind in Sicherheit...?"

„Ja."

Über Malik's Lippen kam ein erleichtertes, tiefes Ausatmen, als er sich wieder etwas zurücksinken ließ und er fasste sich an das zu warme Gesicht. Altaïr blieb währenddessen vor dem Bett stehen und schien nachzudenken; er zögerte sehr lange ehe er sich schließlich auf der Schlafgelegenheit niederließ. Den breiten Rücken dem jüngeren Dai zugewandt saß er da und fuhr sich gedankenverloren über das Kinn. Malik versuchte währenddessen das Geschehene der letzten Tage in seinem Kopf revue passieren zu lassen. Eine Sache, die er schnell aufgab, denn noch immer fühlte sich sein Schädel an wie durchgerüttelt, sein Denken war seicht. Er vermochte es daher nicht einen richtigen, schlüssigen Gedanken zu fassen – und vielleicht war das ob des heiklen Themas auch gerade gut so. Er war hier sicher. Das war das Einzige, das momentan zählte. Altaïr hatte ihn gerettet. Malik's Augen fixierten den Älteren müde. Für viele lange, stille Augenblicke blieb er so liegen.

Schließlich war es der wieder etwas zur Ruhe gekommene Malik, der das zähe Schweigen brach „Altaïr?". Der Angesprochene sah sofort über seine Schulter hinweg zu dem kranken Kartografen hin. Fragend musterte er den Schwarzhaarigen, der sich gerade wieder etwas aufsetzte. Bei Allah, Malik hätte nie geglaubt, dass Sitzen so schwer sein konnte...

„Was ist?"

Der Dai mit den wirren Haaren und dem Dreitagebart benötigte ein paar Atemzüge, bis er sich schließlich zur nächsten Geste durchrang: Er räusperte sich und breitete seinen schwachen Arm leicht aus „Komm her...".

Der irritierte Altaïr runzelte auf diese ungewöhnlich freundliche Aufforderung hin vermutlich die Stirn. Malik konnte dies nicht sehen; zu weit hatte der in sich gekehrte Assassine seine weiße Kapuze in sein Gesicht gezogen, doch der Kartograf kannte sein Gegenüber so gut, dass er dessen Mimik erahnte. Ein klein wenig wendete sich der Ältere Malik jetzt zu, doch weiter ging er nicht. Warum nicht? Hatte er etwa ganz plötzlich Berührungsängste? Es war nicht passend.

„Komm her, Altaïr."

Malik spürte, wie sich die Matratze unter dem Gewicht des anderen, unerwartet nachgiebigen Assassinen etwas absenkte, als dieser nun endlich nah zu ihm heran rutschte und seinen Kopf gegen den Schwarzhaarigen sinken ließ. Der Dai drückte den weiß Gerobten eng an sich und grub sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter, fühlte Hände an seinem Rücken. Es war eine unerklärliche Emotion, die ihn daraufhin beutelte – ein ihn übermannendes Gemisch aus Erleichterung, Bedauern und Geborgenheit. „Danke..." seine zittrigen Finger krallten sich fest an den Stoff der hellen Uniform des Anderen und er glaubte, dass tief in seinem Innern gerade irgendetwas brach - oder eher: sich löste.

„_Danke_, Altaïr.".

„Malik-"

„Du hättest nicht kommen müssen. Und trotzdem bist du es, _du hast mir das Leben gerettet_." wisperte der Jüngere gegen die Kleidung Altaïrs und sprach damit eher zu sich und seine Gedanken aus als auf eine Antwort zu warten. Doch eine Antwort, die ihn quälend stechend im Herzen traf, die kam:

„Hast du etwa geglaubt, dass ich nicht auftauche? Ich dachte, du kennst mich."

„Ich _kannte_ dich." sprach Malik so leise und undeutlich, dass man es kaum vernehmen konnte; er rang mit sich „Früher.".

„Malik..."

„Ich dachte, ich würde _sterben_..."

„Aber das bist du nicht."

„Ich hatte Angst. _Solche Angst_."

„Hey..."

„Ich habe gedacht ich... ich-"

Ein leises Seufzen seitens des Adlers ließ Malik verstummen und ungleichmäßig ausatmen. Ja, _was_ hatte er gedacht und befürchtet? Dass er sterben würde – und was noch? Dass man seinen Leichnam niemals fände? Dass sein Büro verwahrlosen würde? Hatte er befürchtet _Altaïr niemals mehr wieder zu sehen_..? Ja, das hatte er.

Malik hielt sich so krampfhaft an dem ruhigen Assassinen vor sich fest, als wolle er ihn heute gar nicht mehr loslassen. Wie an ein Rettungstau klammerte er sich an ihn, wie ein Schiffbrüchiger an ein Stück Treibholz in reißenden Fluten. Und im Grunde... war Altaïr dies heute auch gewesen, nicht? _Oh_, er war ihm so dankbar.

„Du solltest dich hinlegen, du glühst. Und du lallst wie ein Betrunkener." murmelte der ältere Mann in das zerzauste Haar Maliks hinein, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten Jenen von sich zu drücken sondern hielt ihn weiterhin fest. Es wirkte beinahe so als wolle er noch etwas sagen, wusste aber nicht wie. Es fiel dem leise hüstelnden Dai nicht auf.

„Nein... mir geht es gut..." krächzte der Kranke; er wollte sich nicht hinlegen, konnte nicht schlafen. Er wollte hier genau so sitzen bleiben wie er es gerade tat. Altaïr durfte nicht wieder gehen.


	23. Feuer

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Ganz plötzlich waren die vielen geschäftigen Menschen am großen Marktplatz in völliger Aufruhr und Unruhe legte sich über das goldene Damaskus. Männer und Frauen drängten sich hastig durch die Straßen, rempelten den viel kleineren Malik unachtsam an oder stießen ihn sogar mit voller Absicht beiseite. Was war denn bloß los?

Leise ächzte der 8-Jährige, als ihn ein dicklicher Kerl barsch zur Seite schubste und als 'kleine Ratte' titulierte. Der irritierte Junge stolperte beinahe, sein angebissenes Stück Fladenbrot fiel ihm aus der Hand und in den staubigen Grund zu seinen bloßen, dreckigen Füßen „Heey...". Was sollte das? Das schöne Essen! Malik bückte sich nach dem Brot, hob es auf und sah dem davoneilenden Mann eingeschnappt hinterher; er reckte sein Kinn dabei und klopfte den Staub von seinem spärlichen Mittagessen, das er gestohlen hatte.

Ein wenig verunsichert sah sich der Junge mit den schwarzen, zerstrubbelten Haaren um, als er seinen mürrischen Blick von dem Mann von eben fort gelenkt hatte und steckte sich dabei ein Stück Gebäck in den Mund. Ein Pferd trabte im nächsten Moment an ihm vorbei, seine Hufe klapperten auf dem staubigen Steinpflaster und es schnaubte laut – und das mitten auf dem Markt! Ein gut ausgerüsteter Soldat saß auf dem großen, braunen Tier, seine schwere Rüstung funkelte im Sonnenlicht nahezu. Er trug einen wallenden Umhang in weiß mit einem roten Kreuzsymbol darauf, einen schönen Helm und ein richtig, richtig langes Schwert. Mit offenstehenden Lippen und geweiteten Augen wich der überwältigte Malik ein paar Schritte weit zurück – nur um schon wieder von hinten angerempelt zu werden. Oh Mann! Mit einem ärgerlichen Murren stolperte der Junge ein paar Meter weit davon, in Sicherheit und an den Rande des Geschehens. Weg von den ganzen blöden Leuten, die ihn behandelten wie einen der Straßenhunde. Er hatte zwar dreckige Füße aber er war kein Straßenhund! Und eine kleine Ratte war er auch nicht!

Beleidigt entfernte sich Malik schon bald von dem weiten Platz und ließ das Soldatenaufgebot dort beinah unbeachtet zurück. Nur ein, zwei Mal sah er noch einmal etwas irritiert über seine Schulter zurück, erklärte das Getümmel am Markt dann aber für relativ uninteressant. Für einen Meisterdieb wie ihn gab es dort nichts mehr zu holen; nicht, wenn vermeintlich zu aufmerksame, gefährliche Ritter zwischen den Menschen herum marschierten. Malik griff in seine Hosentasche und erfühlte deren Inhalt. Ein paar kleine, gestohlene Münzen klingelten zwischen seinen Fingern.

Er sollte nach Hause gehen... Mutter wartete bestimmt schon und Kadar langweilte sich sicherlich zu Tode ohne ihn. Ein breites Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Puh, war es heute vielleicht heiß!

**II**

Das Erste, das Malik in die Nase stieg, als er durch das Loch in der dicken Stadtmauer schlüpfte war der dezente Geruch nach Rauch. Fragend sah er auf als er sich hinter dem dornigen Gebüsch, das die enge Kluft - seinen kleinen Geheimeingang nach Damaskus – verbarg, hervor drängte und ließ seine dunklen Augen neugierig forschend wandern. Es roch hier ja fast schon so, als würde irgendwo etwas brennen. War bei der sengenden Hitze und der trockenen Gegend hier ja nicht einmal so abwegig, huh? Es kam nicht selten vor, dass ausgedörrte Sträucher oder Felder Feuer fingen.

Malik steckte sich seinen letzten Bissen Brot und die dreckigen Hände in die Taschen und machte sich gemächlichen Schrittes auf den Weg nach Hause. So verspielt locker er dabei auch einen kleinen Stein vor sich her trat, so unruhig sah er bei seinem trödeligen Spaziergang auch immer wieder auf. Zwei Mal erspähte er dabei weitere dieser imposanten Soldaten mit den schönen, wiehernden Pferden. Der Junge mochte Pferde, sie hatten so schön samtig weiche Nasen und machten manchmal lustige Geräusche. Leise kicherte er in sich hinein und malte es sich im Geiste aus wie es wohl wäre eines dieser prächtigen Reittiere zu besitzen. Ein Weißes mit dunklen Flecken und einer schwarzen Mähne hätte er dann, die waren am tollsten! Es wäre ein Mädchen und würde Afya heißen; das bedeutete 'Schatten', denn es wäre so schnell, dass man von ihm nicht mehr sehen würde als das. Ach, er wäre damit viel, viel fixer wieder daheim als zu Fuß! Und er würde den unangenehm heißen Sand zwischen seinen Zehen dann auch nicht spüren. Doch Mutter hatte gemeint Pferde seien sündhaft teuer; Malik würde niemals eines bekommen. Schade...

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis das Haus seiner kleinen Familie in sein Blickfeld rückte, doch als er es sah, stockte dem kleinen Malik der Atem. Völlig entgeistert und mit hinunter klappendem Unterkiefer verharrte er nun sprachlos an Ort und Stelle; wie eine Statue stand er da während seine braunen, bangen Augen die Szene wenige hundert Meter weiter fixierten.

Schwarze Rauchschwaden. _Feuer_. Die Hütte in der er aufgewachsen war brannte lichterloh; hoch stiegen die Flammen empor und leckten gierig am bereits halb eingestürzten Holzdach. Zwei Männer entfernten sich gerade leger davon, beachteten den entsetzten Jungen - der auf offenem Feld dastand und nicht fassen konnte was hier gerade vor sich ging - nicht sondern lachten sogar während sie sich vermutlich über Banalitäten unterhielten. Es waren die selben prunkvollen Ritter wie in der Stadt. Die mit den anmutigen Pferden und den langen Schwertern. Die, die er auf dem Marktplatz Damaskus' noch so sehr bewundert hatte, hatten sie ja auch so schön glänzende Rüstungen.

Malik's trockene Lippen in seinem immer farbloser werdenden Gesicht standen noch immer offen; selbst als die beiden fremden Männer bereits fort waren, verharrte er noch bewegungslos auf seinem Platz. Er starrte lediglich dem lodernden Feuer, das das Haus das er sein Heim nannte – oder: _genannt hatte_ – langsam zu Boden zwang, entgegen. Atemlos. Ungläubig. So, als wäre dies hier ein schlechter Traum.

Hatten die Soldaten das Feuer gelegt? Warum? Hatte Mutter ihnen etwas getan? Nein. Sie war doch so lieb. Wieso sollten sie- _nein_.

Ein plötzlicher Ruck ging durch den dünnen Körper des 8-Jährigen und er setzte sich in Bewegung. Er lief so schnell wie ihn seine nackten Füße über den von der Sonne glühenden Boden tragen konnten. Die Zeit um ihn herum schien in diesem Augenblick vollends stillzustehen; es gab nur noch ihn und das brennende Haus. Sein Kopf war leer und seine Ohren erfüllt vom Rauschen seines eigenen, schnell pulsierenden Blutes. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er laut schrie. Nach seiner Mutter, nach Kadar. _Oh_, hoffentlich waren sie nicht in der Hütte! Hoffentlich waren sie fort! Die Fremden hätten das Haus doch nie angezündet, wären Menschen darin gewesen. Das hätten sie doch nicht?

„_Mama!_" der panische Malik stolperte und stürzte auf seinem holprigen Weg zu dem Haus mit den schwarzen, krachenden und knisternden Holzbalken. Er schlug sich ein Knie und die Ellbogen auf, jammerte, doch zögerte nicht damit sich wieder hektisch aufzurappeln und weiter zu rennen.

„Mama! Kadar!" rief er in das fauchende Feuer hinein, als er dann praktisch direkt davor stand. Schützend hob er einen seiner Arme vor sein Gesicht und hustete, als ihm der stechende Rauch in die Lungen kroch. Sie fingen an zu schmerzen, brannten und er hustete und hustete. Wie im Wahn hielt er taumelig auf die offenstehende Türe der Hütte zu. Die hohen Flammen teilten sich dort um ein Stück weit und ohne nachzudenken setzte der schwer schluckende Malik dazu an durch diese schmale, feuerfreie Stelle hindurch zu springen. Er musste Mutter retten! Sie und Kadar! Wenn sie wirklich in dem Gebäude waren und nicht raus kamen, würden sie verbrennen! Das durfte nicht passieren! _Sie durften ihn nicht alleine lassen_!

Schwer kam Malik auf dem dreckigen, rußigen Boden innerhalb des ächzenden Hauses auf. Umzingelt von dem Feuer und schwarzem, beißendem Rauch blickte er ziellos umher, drückte sich den fleckigen Ärmel fest vor Mund und Nase und blinzelte angestrengt. Er konnte kaum etwas erkennen. „Mama!" schrie er heiser und der Stoff vor seinen Lippen dämpfte seine ängstlich zitternde Stimme. Und dann eine Antwort. _Endlich eine Antwort_: „Malik!". Der hohe Ton des jüngeren Burschen in einer der Ecken der Hütte ließen den Angesprochenen zusammenfahren.

Ein erneuter, erschrockener Schrei entkam dem aufgehetzten Malik als ein brennender Dachbalken neben ihm zu Boden krachte: der Grund bebte unter der wuchtigen Last des massiven Holzträgers nahezu. Der 8-Jährige wankte zur Seite und hustete trocken, schnappte nach Luft, doch atmete nur wieder stechend heißen Rauch ein. Ihm wurde schummrig.

„Malik!" weinte Kadar laut und als der Ältere der Richtung der Stimme folgte, erblickte er ihn schließlich schemenhaft. Der jüngere Bruder krabbelte gerade unter irgendetwas Verbranntem hervor und presste sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Er schien unversehrt zu sein, welch ein Glück! Sofort eilte Malik auf den plärrenden Kadar zu und wich dabei einige Male mit zusammengekniffenen Augen von den sengend heißen Flammen zurück. Als er den 5-Jährigen dann endlich erreichte, hatten ihn die Kraft und die Fähigkeit geradeaus zu laufen fast schon verlassen.

Es fühlte sich an wie ein richtiger Triumph – sogar besser als ein gelungener Diebstahl einer ganzen Geldkatze auf dem Markt – als er seine schmutzige Hand endlich an seinen Bruder legen und jenen schützend an sich ziehen konnte. „Wo ist Mama?" keuchte der 8-Jährige verhalten hervor, als er dem taumeligen Kadar beim Aufstehen half. Sekunden später folgten seine geröteten Augen dann auch schon dem zittrigen Fingerzeig des Jüngeren. Er deutete auf das verbrannte... _Ding_ unter dem er vorhin gerade hervorgekrochen war. Malik benötigte ein paar Momente, um zu realisieren wen oder _was_ der Andere meinte, doch dann entglitt ihm seine Mimik vollends. Er weitete die glasigen Augen, spürte wie ein Beben durch seinen angespannten Körper jagte und sank schließlich auf die schmerzenden, wunden Knie. Ihm wurde schlecht, er würgte, schaffte es aber dennoch nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit von der angekohlten Masse aus Fleisch und Stoff fortzureißen. Der zutiefst entgeisterte Junge japste gequält und heulte schlussendlich entsetzlich auf. Die Finger seines heiser keuchenden, mit ihm weinenden Bruders krallten sich dabei an seinen Arm und das zuckende Feuer ringsum schien sie beide verschlingen zu wollen.

Bevor es dazu kam, wurde Malik von hinten gepackt. Ein starker Arm schlang sich um ihn und hob ihn hoch, klaubte ihn - und vermutlich auch seinen kleinen Bruder - aus den glimmenden Trümmern. Der Junge erschrak, schluchzte erschrocken auf und ruderte protestierend mit den Armen „Nein, nein, _Mama_!". Doch er konnte nichts gegen denjenigen tun, der ihn von seiner toten, verschmorten Mutter fort zerrte. Raus aus dem Feuer, das seine simple Kleidung etwas angesengt hatte und meterweit weg von der in sich zusammenstürzenden Hütte am Rand von Damaskus.

**III**

„Hier..." der geduldige Mann reichte Malik einen Trinkschlauch mit Wasser darin und sogar ein wenig Trockenobst. Doch der zerstreute Junge hatte keinen Appetit; er hielt sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und völlig verstört an dem Behältnis fest, das man ihm gerade gegeben hatte und schüttelte bei dem Gedanken an das Obst heftig den Kopf. Seine matten Augen waren auf seinen kleinen Bruder gerichtet. Der Begleiter des Fremden mit dem Essen war bei Kadar. Er saß in der Abenddämmerung neben dem Jüngeren am Flussufer und goss dem schniefenden 5-Jährigen kühles Wasser über eine schlimme Brandwunde am rechten Arm. Malik kannte den Mann dort drüben. Es war der Adler. Der, der ihm und Kadar damals etwas Geld gegeben hatte, nachdem sie am Markt Damaskus' Ärger bekommen hatten. Der in der weißen Kapuzenrobe, mit den vielen Waffen und den stechend goldenen Augen. Der Adler und der Große neben Malik hatten sie beide gerettet. Sie hatten ihn und seinen schreienden Bruder aus dem brennenden Haus gezogen und mit sich genommen. Sie hatten keine Wiederworte geduldet, waren sehr viel stärker gewesen als die beiden Kinder.

„Du musst etwas trinken..." meinte der Fremde neben dem 8-Jährigen mit sanfter, tiefer Stimme und strich ihm durch das wirre, nach Rauch stinkende Haar „Du willst doch nicht verdursten, hm?".

„... n-nein." wimmerte Malik daraufhin leise in sich hinein und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die, vom vielen Weinen geschwollenen Augen. Eine dicke Träne kullerte ihm abermals über die rußverschmierte Wange und zog einen schmalen Rinnsal über sie hinab. Verbissen setzte er dann dazu an einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Trinkschlauch des Mannes neben sich zu nehmen. Der Fremde, der plötzlich so viel redete lächelte schwach „Na siehst du.". Völlig verunsichert sah Malik du dem Großen auf. Seine Kleidung sah genau so aus wie die des Adlermannes. Und wie jener hatte er ebenso ganz viele kleine Messer bei sich. Und ein Pferd, das hatte er auch. Seine Augen waren so dunkel, dass man die Pupillen darin gar nicht sehen konnte und er hatte schulterlange, schwarze Haare, die er sich locker im Nacken zusammengebunden hatte. Malik konnte das gut erkennen, denn im Gegensatz zu dem Adler trug dieser - eigentlich ganz nett wirkende - Mann hier seine weiße Kapuze nicht.

„Wie heißt du, junger Mann?" fragte der Langhaarige, als er den Rücken des aufgebrachten Kindes beruhigend streichelte.

„Ma- Malik..."

„Ich bin Faheem. Faheem Al-Sayf."

Malik vergaß seine Tränen für eine kurze Weile, als er dem nun nicht mehr ganz so fremden Gerobten interessiert entgegenblickte. 'Al-Sayf' hieß 'König des Schwertes'; das passte. Faheem nickte in die Richtung seines Kumpanen „Und das dort ist mein Bruder Umar Ibn-La'Ahad.".

Der 8-Jährige zog die Nase leise hoch und presste die Lippen aufeinander, als er den Besagten eingehend musternd beobachtete. Die beiden Männer waren... Brüder? Warum hatten sie dann unterschiedliche Nachnamen? Malik und Kadar waren auch Brüder und hatten die Selben: Ya-Sin. Der Junge lenkte seine nassen Augen wieder zu dem viel älteren Langhaarigen neben sich, fing dessen freundlichen Blick auf. Fragen brannten ihm auf der Seele.

„Warum... warum seht ihr so komisch aus?" fragte Malik vorsichtig, doch mit seiner kindlichen Naivität geradeaus. Etwas, das Faheem, der gerade von einer getrockneten Feige abbiss zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Wir sind Assassinen. Weißt du was das ist?"

„N-nein."

„Wir sind eine Bruderschaft. Krieger, die gegen böse Menschen kämpfen."

„Gegen... gegen die Ritter in den Rüstungen?"

„Ja, zum Beispiel."

„Und ihr könnt fliegen."

Faheem stutzte nach dieser geflüsterten 'Erkenntnis' seitens des Jungen und runzelte die Stirn, hielt mit dem Essen inne. Malik wusste nicht, wieso ihn der Mann plötzlich so komisch ansah. Hatte er Unrecht gehabt? Was oder wen hatte Kadar dann damals in der Stadt gesehen?

„Meinst du?" antwortete der Ältere schließlich mit einer gewissen, amüsierten Neugier in seinem Ton.

„Ja. Dein Freund ist ein Adler." meinte der Junge völlig überzeugt.

Wieder ein erheitertes Lachen seitens Faheem, das den eingeschüchterten Malik nur noch mehr verunsicherte. Der König des Schwertes tätschelte den Kopf des nervösen 8-Jährigen „Soso.".

„Könnt ihr? Also, fliegen?"

„Hm. Ja, _manchmal_."

Aus großen Augen betrachtete Malik den Mann, der bei ihm verweilte und zum zweiten Versuch ansetzte ihm Trockenfrüchte anzubieten, von oben bis unten. Dieses Mal nahm der dünne Junge diese auch an und aß sie langsam und schweigend. Denn eigentlich... eigentlich hatte er schon einen ganz schönen Hunger; sein Magen knurrte.

„Wir würden euch beide gerne mit uns nehmen. Wie fändest du das, Malik?" fragte Faheem nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens; der essende 8-Jährige neben ihm horchte auf und hob seinen müden Blick fragend an. „Wir wohnen mit vielen Anderen in einer großen Festung; würde es dir dort gefallen?" setzte der nette Assassine fort und fragte damit ehrlich nach der Meinung des verwirrten Kindes bei sich. Malik konnte sich unter einer 'Festung' nicht so viel vorstellen, doch es hörte sich... beeindruckend an. Irgendwie. Er nickte „Aber... aber nur, wenn Kadar auch mit darf.".

„Natürlich darf er das. Es gibt dort auch andere Kinder. Umar hat einen Sohn in deinem Alter: Altaïr. Ich denke ihr würdet euch verstehen."

„E-echt?"

„Echt."

„Kann Altaïr auch fliegen?"

Ein schiefes Schmunzeln „Noch nicht. Aber bald.".

Das erste, schwache Lächeln seit vielen Stunden machte sich nun auf Malik's rußigen Gesicht breit. '_Altaïr_' also.

**IV**

Die Reise zu der großen Festung der Assassinen dauerte für ein ungeduldiges Kind, das es kaum erwarten konnte weitere der seltsamen Adlermenschen zu sehen, viel zu lang. Auch, wenn der schnell begeisterte Malik es faszinierend fand im Sattel vor dem redseligen Faheem zu sitzen und auf dessen schwarzem Pferd mitreiten zu können wünschte er es sich trotzdem schon nach der ersten Nacht, dass sie doch endlich in diesem 'Masyaf'-Dorf ankommen würden.

„Wie lange noch?" fragte der hibbelige 8-Jährige ständig, als er an seinen Ärmeln herum zupfte oder von einem schmerzenden Fuß auf den Anderen trat. „Nicht mehr lange." oder „Geduld." meinten Umar und Faheem dann immer.

Doch diese unglaubliche Vorfreude auf ein unbekanntes, neues Leben ohne Armut war nur die eine Seite der Medaille; die Kehrseite sah viel, viel düsterer aus: Malik schaffte es nur sehr selten lange – oder überhaupt - zu schlafen. Sobald er die braunen Augen schloss, sah er seine tote, verbrannte Mutter vor sich. Wie sie unnatürlich verrenkt in der Ecke ihres zerstörten Hauses lag, rauchte und stank. In den _ganz schlimmen _Alpträumen, da bewegte sie sich dann sogar auf animalische Art und Weise. Sie kroch auf den entsetzten Malik zu und grapschte mit einem schrillen Zetern auf den Lippen und mit spitzen, schnappenden Zähnen nach ihm. Ihre schwarzen Eingeweide zogen schleimige Schlieren, als sie unter schmatzenden Geräuschen über den glühenden Grund rutschte und ihre langen, schwarzen Haare hingen ihr blutverklebt in das entstellte Gesicht mit den tiefen Augenhöhlen.

Sie kreischte. Laut und hysterisch. Und als sich ihre gierigen, knochigen Finger um Malik's Bein schlangen, lachte sie wahnsinnig. Sie lachte, bis ihr der Schaum vorm Mund stand und sie anfing grausig zu röcheln. Sie zerrte Malik mit einem Mal zu Boden und der fallende Junge schrie panisch um Hilfe, weinte, schlug um sich und trat so fest zu wie er nur konnte. Doch das fürchterliche Monster ließ ihn nicht los sondern krabbelte schwerfällig auf ihn. Weit riss es sein stinkendes Maul auf; sein Unterkiefer knackte, als es ausgerenkt wurde und Malik verfiel in haltlose Angst. Er bemerkte wie der unbeholfene Kadar auf einmal an seiner Hand zog. Er wollte ihm helfen, wollte seinen großen Bruder aus der tödlichen Umarmung der fleischigen, bluttriefenden Bestie befreien. Doch er schaffte es nicht. Immer wieder rief er Malik's Namen verzweifelt während er so fest an dem Arm zerrte, dass es schmerzte. Heiße Tränen liefen über die fahlen Wangen des 8-Jährigen als die Zunge des Untiers auf ihm auf ihn zuschnellte und er heulte markerschütternd auf. Dann ein ekelhaftes Zerreißen von Gelenken, Haut und Fleisch; der Junge warf seinen wirren Kopf herum. _Sein Arm_! Kadar hatte ihm den Arm abgerissen! Blankes, verzweifeltes Entsetzen lag im Blick des Schreienden; das Maul seiner untoten Mutter klaffte vor ihm auf und schwarzer Speichel tropfte ihm zähflüssig in das Gesicht.  
„_Malik_!" ein sanftes Rütteln ließ den wimmernden Schwarzhaarigen aus dem Schlaf hochschrecken. Völlig verängstigt sah das zitternde, verweinte Kind auf, stieß ein flehentliches „Nein!" aus.

„Du hast geträumt." Umar's unnatürlich goldene Augen starrten dem 8-Jährigen unter einer weiten Kapuze besorgt entgegen; der Mann legte seine raue, vierfingrige Hand an Malik's heiße Stirn „Du hast ja noch immer Fieber.". Und wieder schluchzte der Jüngere, wendete seinen Kopf abrupt fort und grub sein bleiches Gesicht an seinen schützenden Arm – so, als wolle er von dem schrecklichen Drumherum aus fiebriger Halluzination und vager Realität nichts wissen. Er rang schwer nach Atem, um einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken, dann mit sich selbst. _Das hier war nicht Umar._

„Malik." kam es wieder, dieses Mal etwas drängender und mit einer dunklen Befürchtung im beklommenen Unterton.

„Oh Gott..." atmete Malik kehlig hervor und kniff die Augen zu; er spürte Sekunden später eine Hand an seiner Seite, die wieder leicht, doch auffordernd an ihm rüttelte.

„Du hast geträumt..." wiederholte der Adler beschwichtigend und der fiebrige Dai hörte, wie sich der Andere über ihn beugte, um ihn eingehend zu beäugen „_He_. Alles gut.".

Ein entnervtes Seufzen verließ die fürchterlich schmerzende Kehle Maliks als er den schützenden Arm vor seinem, vom Fieber etwas geröteten Gesicht wieder etwas sinken ließ. Aus glasigen, halb geöffneten Augen sah er der nüchternen Wand vor sich entgegen. Der Wand an der das weiche, saubere Bett stand auf dem er lag; im Haus des alten Informanten Jerusalems. _Jerusalem_. Nicht Damaskus. Es war alles in Ordnung, er hatte nur geträumt, war nicht allein. Es gab keine Monstren, die Toten waren tot und würden es auch bleiben.

„Malik..." murrte Altaïr erneut; dieses mal genervt und auf infantile Art und Weise ungeduldig. Der Angesprochene spürte die tätschelnde Hand an seine Schulter wandern und wendete sich nach vielen, tiefen Atemzügen - und einem Räuspern, um seinen engen Hals freizubekommen - erst um. Zögerlich hob er seinen noch etwas wirren Blick dem anderen, abwartenden Assassinen entgegen. Altaïr saß bei ihm auf der Matratze. Hatte er etwa _bei ihm im Bett_ geschlafen? Er hatte kaum was an...

Die schmalen, braunen Augen des vor den Kopf gestoßenen, wieder etwas klareren Kartografen musterten den anderen Mann skeptisch.

„_Hallo_?" war das Einzige, das der kritische Ältere nun prüfend von sich gab. Ach ja, er wartete wohl auf eine Antwort.

„Hm. Tut mir leid." kam es resigniert über die rissigen Lippen des kranken Dais und sein erschöpfter Blick wanderte für ein paar Herzschläge lange ein Stück weit fort. Altaïr wirkte erleichtert und als Malik nichts mehr von sich gab sondern die schmerzenden Augen wieder schloss, legte er sich hin. Direkt neben dem sich leise in die Hand hustenden Kartografen. Schon wieder waren da die vier Finger an Malik's Seite; sie schienen heute wirklich Probleme damit zu haben von ihm abzulassen... doch er sträubte sich nicht gegen sie. Ja, er war – _gerade_ nach seinem aufreibenden Alptraum und den verzerrten Erinnerungen an frühere Tage – sogar heilfroh über seine Gesellschaft und die bald darauf folgende Umarmung der selbigen. Moment. _Umarmung_? Der sonst so eisige Adler Masyafs drückte den Jüngeren gerade ohne um 'Erlaubnis' zu fragen an sich heran und hielt ihn fest, bot ihm damit stummen Beistand weil er wohl nicht wusste was er sagen sollte. Altaïr war kein Mann der Worte, war er nie gewesen. Und darum ließ er eben Taten sprechen – wie immer. Hm. Malik öffnete seine brennenden Augen wieder etwas, sah gedankenverloren in die Leere. Der Andere roch gut. Und... _das hier_ fühlte sich gut an. Der viel zu positiv überraschte Dai atmete leise und irgendwo erleichtert durch; zwischen verschobenen Gedanken und einem morbiden Wohlsein grub er seinen nebeligen Kopf in die Halsbeuge des anderen, wie ausgewechselten Assassinen. Es war gut so, gerade eben jedenfalls.


	24. Schwingen

Die folgenden Tage waren viel zu lang und voller Gedächtnislücken, die Nächte geprägt von schrecklichen Alpträumen, die Malik immer wieder atemlos und schweißgebadet aufschrecken ließen. Sein hohes Fieber ging nur schleppend langsam wieder zurück und oft erschien es dem abgezehrten Dai so, als wolle ihn sein asthmatischer Husten umbringen. Offenbar glaubten dies auch alle, die sich um ihn sorgten... denn man ließ ihn niemals allein. Immer, wenn er die geröteten Augen aufschlug und sich vollkommen aufgelöst umsah, war jemand bei ihm. Diese Situationen muteten dann zu oft an wie eine Ironie des Schicksals... denn meistens war es Altaïr, der gespielt unbeteiligt in seiner Nähe verweilte. Der Dreckskerl, mit dem er sich in der Vergangenheit so oft in die Haare bekommen hatte. Er hatte diesen undurchschaubaren Mann in den letzten Monaten so oft verflucht und ihm aus tiefstem Herzen einen qualvollen Tod gewünscht, völlig cholerisch schreiend Dinge nach im geworfen, schlecht über ihn geredet und keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen um ihn auf tiefste Art und Weise zu beleidigen. Und dennoch war er nun da. Mehr noch: In den vergangenen Tagen war es zu einer unausgesprochenen Gewohnheit geworden, dass der Adler Masyafs bei dem schwer Kranken _im Bett_ schlief. Schweigend betrat er das geräumige Hinterzimmer des alten Informanten Jerusalems jeden Abend, warf seine viele Ausrüstung völlig geschlaucht zu Boden und kroch zu Malik unter die Decke, die gerade einmal mit Mühe und Not für sie beide reichte. Meistens stellte sich der jüngere Kartograf dabei schlafend – wenn er denn einmal bei Sinnen war - um nicht mit dem stechenden Blick des anderen Assassinen oder etwaigen mehrdeutigen Äußerungen konfrontiert zu werden; er hätte nicht gewusst wie er reagieren und was er hätte erwidern sollen.

Ach, konnte es vielleicht sein, dass er sich zu viele Gedanken machte? Womöglich hatte der Informant, bei dem sie untergekommen waren, einfach nicht genug Betten übrig und Altaïr daher dazu angewiesen sich die Schlafgelegenheit mit dem hustenden Dai zu teilen? Jedenfalls wunderte es niemanden, dass der schweigsame Adler zu Malik kam, um bei ihm zu nächtigen... also _nicht wirklich_. Oder?

**II**

Malik wurde von einem leisen Scheppern aus seinem seichten Schlaf geholt und stöhnte leise, als er sich ungeachtet des Anwesenden an sein etwas farbloses Gesicht fasste. Eigentlich hätte er sich ob des Anderen erschrecken und alarmiert aufsetzen sollen. Der darauf konditionierte Dai hätte für gewöhnlich aufgescheucht nach seinem Messer unter dem Kissen oder dem Schwert neben dem Bett gegriffen, um es kampfbereit in die Höhe schnellen zu lassen. Doch stattdessen hob Malik jetzt lediglich seinen brummenden Kopf an, um seinen fragenden, noch etwas schlaftrunkenen Blick schwerfällig zur Seite zu richten. Denn er wusste mittlerweile, dass ihm hier keine Gefahr drohte und ihn keineswegs _ein Gegner_ aus dem unruhigen Schlaf riss. Er hatte sich an die gelegentliche Anwesenheit seines älteren Bruders gewöhnt. Blöderweise. Denn es ging immerhin um _den Adler_. Novizenfehler.

Malik's braune, prüfende Augen trafen auf den breiten Rücken Altaïrs. Jener schloss gerade den breiten Waffengürtel um seine Mitte und zog ihn sich daraufhin ein wenig zurecht. Leise klirrte dabei eine kleine Metallschnalle des Lederutensils gegen die beschlagene Schwertscheide des relativ großgewachsenen Assassinen. Ein Handgriff mehr und sein kurzes, braunes Haar verschwand unter seiner weißen Kapuze. Er beachtete den starrenden Erwachten hinter sich nicht; entweder hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass er beobachtet wurde oder- _ach, Blödsinn_, natürlich hatte_ er _es bemerkt.

Malik atmete entnervt aus als er seinen Blick von dem Anderen fort riss und blinzelte in den Raum hinein; zum ersten Mal seit er hier war bewusst und ohne, dass ihm das schlimme Fieber die Sicht verzerrte. Das Zimmer war etwas größer als sein eigenes Schlafzimmer im Büro ein paar Straßen weiter. Viele alte, durchhängende Holzregale mit vergilbten Schriftrollen und staubigen Büchern darauf zierten die Wände. Staubig weil man sie offensichtlich nur wenig bis gar nicht benutzte... die vielen langen Bücherregale hier dienten mehr als dekorative Ablagen für ungeliebte, triviale Schriftwerke und alte Aufzeichnungen, so schien es. Sie wurden vergessen, nicht gebraucht; welch Schande.

Es roch hier nach Papier und Kräutertee, nicht dezent nach süßlichem Räucherwerk wie im etwas kleineren Assassinenbüro. Es war ein wenig stickig und warm; Malik würde nachher wohl ein paar Schritte tun und das Fenster öffnen. Ja, konnte nicht schaden.

Die Morgendämmerung warf bereits wenige warme, orange Sonnenstrahlen durch jenes Fenster am einen Ende des Raumes herein, malte Schatten auf den mit Teppichen bedeckten Boden und kitzelte die Zehen des jungen Mannes, die unter seiner braunen Wolldecke hervor lugten. Jedenfalls glaubte Malik, dass es die Dämmerung sein musste... vielleicht ging die Sonne aber auch gerade unter? Er hatte in der letzten Zeit nur geschlafen, hin und wieder etwas bitteren Tee getrunken oder er hatte sich - mehr in Trance als wirklich bei Bewusstsein - erhoben, um sich zu erleichtern. Sein sonst so gutes Zeitgefühl war gerade also ähnlich mies bis gar nicht vorhanden wie... _wie in dem Kerker, in den man ihn vor Tagen geworfen hatte_. Oder waren es nur Stunden gewesen? Wochen? Der schwer von seinen eigenen Hirngespinsten getroffene Dai verengte seine verklärten Augen und biss sich auf die Innenseite der Wangen, so fest, dass er Blut schmeckte. Tief atmete er daraufhin durch und fuhr sich mit der kalten Hand über das blasse Gesicht ehe er seinen schweren Kopf schüttelte, als könne er seine düsteren Gedanken damit los werden wie lästige Fliegen, die einen laut summend umkreisten.

„Malik?" die vertraute, raue Stimme brachte den Mann dazu seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Altaïr, der ihn gerade angesprochen hatte, zu richten. Leicht verschmälerte er seine müden Augen dabei, um auf die Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden besser sehen zu können. Leise seufzte er, dann räusperte er sich seiner schmerzenden Kehle wegen. Ein verhaltenes „Was?" folgte und der Adler wirkte erleichtert – unter seiner dämlichen Kapuze. Er war nicht auf offener Straße unterwegs sondern befand sich im bewachten Haus eines Verbündeten, also warum trug er sie? Malik's wunde Lippen öffneten und schlossen sich ein paar Mal etwas, doch kein bissiges oder beleidigendes Wort über weite, hier drin überflüssige Kapuzen kam über sie. Der unschlüssige Dai presste die Kiefer leicht aufeinander, als er im Schatten der Kopfbedeckung nach den goldenen Augen suchte. Er fand sie nicht, denn Altaïr wendete sich bereits wieder geschäftig seiner Ausrüstung zu; Malik ließ die Schultern sinken.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte der ältere Assassine ruhig nach, als er die dünnen Riemen seiner versteckten Klinge mit ein paar routinierten Handgriffen festzog und schloss. Konnte er den Kartografen denn nicht wenigstens ansehen, wenn er mit ihm sprach? Malik fühlte tiefen Missmut in sich aufwallen ohne genau zu wissen wo dieser her kam - und ob er denn überhaupt berechtigt war. Denn... denn _Altaïr_ hatte sich schließlich gerade und seltsamerweise nach seinem Befinden erkundigt, richtig? Nach dem Zustand seines Lieblingsstreitpartners und schlimmsten _Widersachers_ innerhalb der Bruderschaft. Konnte man ihre Beziehung zueinander so nennen? Malik war sich dessen keineswegs mehr sicher.

„Besser." gab der Dai knapp zurück als sein Blick, der auf dem Anderen hing, anfing völlig gedankenverloren in die Leere abzuweichen. _Widersacher?_ Nein, sie waren keine Feinde. Nicht mehr. Aber was waren sie dann? Altaïr hatte nun für... was-wusste-Malik-schon-wieviele Tage über den Fiebrigen gewacht und sogar bei ihm geschlafen. Warum? Warum gerade _er_? Der 24-Jährige fasste sich nachdenklich an das Kinn und senkte das überforderte Haupt ein wenig, fuhr sich abwesend durch den kurzen Kinnbart. Krampfhaft versuchte er die vergangenen Tage – und besonders die Nächte - geistig zu rekonstruieren. Fieber, Träume, fantasierte Menschen in Rüstungen, er hatte geschrien und um sich geschlagen, ein Klaps, ein Lappen, kaltes Wasser, Stimmen, der Geruch von Thymiantee, gewisperte Beleidigungen. Dann Ruhe. Die angenehm kühle Wand an der Einen, ein warmer, ruhig atmender Körper auf der anderen Seite. Die etwas kratzige Decke aus dunkler Wolle an seiner Haut, eine prüfende Hand an seiner feuchten Stirn, an seiner heißen Wange, an seiner Seite, man hielt ihn fest, geflüsterte Worte, golden anmutende Augen, Atem, der an seinem Ohr vorbei strich und ihn hörbar erschaudern ließ.

Malik's Mund stand einen winzigen Spalt weit offen und sein Mundwinkel zuckte unruhig zur Seite, als er seinen benommenen Blick wieder anhob. Er zog seine Augenbrauen in einer unschlüssig-entgeisterten Miene zusammen. Ja, Altaïr hatte jede Nacht bei ihm geschlafen. _Bei _ihm. Nicht... _mit _ihm. Oder..? Er- er war sich nicht sicher. Oh, _bei Allah_. Malik schluckte schwer und befeuchtete sich mit der Zunge die trockenen Lippen.

„Gut..." setzte Altaïr bedächtig fort und der junge Dai am Bett spürte, wie ihn ein stechender Blick streifte „Die Anderen werden froh sein dich wieder halbwegs wohlauf zu sehen. Du solltest-"

Ein plötzliches Aufschlagen der hölzernen Zimmertüre ließ die beiden anwesenden Assassinen zusammenfahren und schnitt Altaïr das Wort völlig abrupt ab. Im nächsten Moment drängte sich dann auch schon eine quirlige Gestalt in einer aufwändig bestickten Gesellenrobe in ihr beider Blickfeld. Der aufgebrachte Junge mit den halblangen, teils zu kleinen Zöpfen geflochtenen Haaren wendete sich sofort dem überraschten Malik zu. Zwei dünn mit schwarzer Farbe umrandete Augen fixierten ihn und weiteten sich in Unglauben - und gleichzeitig in augenscheinlicher, großer Erleichterung. Der Dai hob die Brauen an und seine Kiefer klappten wieder zu.

„Malik!" entkam es dem unerwarteten Besucher schließlich etwas atemlos und er eilte auf den untätigen Kartografen am Bett zu. Altaïr's tadelnder Blick folgte ihm dabei wie ein wuchtig geschleuderter Wurfspeer. Und Malik war sich sicher, dass der impulsive Mann den freudigen Karim gerade am liebsten auch mit solch einer Waffe an der nächsten Wand aufgespießt hätte.

Der Geselle sprang schwungvoll – und ungeachtet seiner dreckigen Stiefel – auf das Krankenbett und überfiel den Dunkelhaarigen darauf regelrecht mit seiner Freude über dessen Erwachen. Zwei Arme schlangen sich um Malik's Schultern und der wohlriechende Kopf des exzentrischen Zeitgenossen grub sich an den Seinen. Der geschwächte Ältere hatte ein wenig Mühe damit der ganzen... Zuneigung Karims stand zu halten und nicht zurück in sein weiches Kissen zu sinken. Viel zu ungestüm für seinen Geschmack – doch nicht ungewohnt – drückte der hibbelige Geselle den Dai an sich – oder vice versa, Malik schaffte es gerade nicht dies so recht zu deuten. Jedenfalls erwiderte er die herzliche Umarmung ein wenig überfordert und lächelte schief „Karim.".

„_Malik,_ Malik, ich bin so froh, dass du endlich wieder bei dir bist! Ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr gesund werden, oh, ich bin so froh!" die brüchigen Worte des Anderen überschlugen sich förmlich und der überrumpelte Malik glaubte zwischen ihnen sogar einmal ein leises Schniefen zu hören.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld, es tut mir so leid!" stieß Karim in Folge aus und Malik glaubte noch von dem Jüngeren zerquetscht zu werden. Er ächzte leise, als sein Blick etwas Verdattert-Fragendes annahm. _Karim's Schuld_? Was meinte er damit?

„Ich bin damals einfach so raus. Nachts. Und obwohl du krank warst. Und dann... dann haben sie dich geholt und ich war nicht da. Ich hätte dich beschützt, ganz sicher! Ich hätte nicht rausgehen sollen." zitternde Finger klammerten sich fest an den entkräfteten Kartografen. Die letzten Worte Karims beruhigten ihn in gewisser Art und Weise wieder, ließen ihn leise durchatmen und rückten sein schwaches Lächeln wieder an die richtige Stelle.

„Ich habe dir nicht Bescheid gesagt weil ich Angst hatte du würdest böse werden. Aber ich hätte dich fragen sollen. Ich war ja gar nicht mal so weit weg."

„Karim."

„Trotzdem habe ich es erst viel zu spät bemerkt weil-"

„_Karim_. Es ist in Ordnung." meinte Malik ehrlich und mit heiserer Stimme. Oh, ihm fiel im Moment sogar das Sprechen schwer. Nuschelte er?

„W-wie?" Ein wenig stemmte sich der reumütige Geselle nun von ihm fort, um ihn zweifelnd anzusehen. Kleine Tränen blitzten in seinen Augenwinkeln auf und drohten seine... _Schminke_ zu verwischen. War das diese schwarze Farbe, die sich die eitleren Frauen der Stadt an die Lider strichen?

„_Es ist in Ordnung_." wiederholte der sichtlich beschwichtigte Dai und atmete durch „Ich bin sogar froh, dass du nicht im Büro warst. Sie hätten dich sonst wohl auch erwischt, verstehst du?"  
„Aber..."

„Sie waren in der Überzahl. Und schwer gerüstet... glaube ich. Ja, es war gut, dass du weg warst." nur _wo_ war Karim bloß zu solch später Stunde gewesen? Nicht, dass Malik ihm Ausgangssperren auferlegt hatte, er war schließlich nicht sein Vater und außerdem war der _21-jährige_ Geselle erwachsen, ja, beinah gleich alt wie der Dai selbst. Dennoch würde Malik ihn noch nach seinem nächtlichen Ausflug fragen; aus reinem Interesse und angemessener Neugierde heraus, doch nicht jetzt. Nicht..._ jetzt_. Malik's forschende Augen waren über die Schulter des Jungen auf ihm gewandert und zu dem schweigenden Altaïr hin gewichen. Beinah schon argwöhnisch hingen sie nun an dem Unberechenbaren, der dort in der Ecke stand und das Geschehen im Raum ganz penibel beobachtete. Sein von der weißen Kapuze verborgener Blick war noch immer auf Karim gerichtet und vermutlich nach wie vor Einer der mordenden Sorte. Ja, wahrscheinlich hatte der Assassine seine finster starrenden Augen mit den tosenden Sandstürmen darin sogar böse verengt. Es hätte jedenfalls zu seinen geballten Fäusten und seiner angespannten Körperhaltung gepasst. Nur leicht hob der Adler seinen Kopf an und er wirkte so, als wolle er etwas von sich geben, als der unschlüssige Malik seine Miene skeptisch fragend suchte. Tatsächlich schaffte es der ratlose Dai einen kurzen Blick auf die beiden goldbraunen Adleraugen zu erhaschen. Sie trafen die Seinen für nur wenige Sekunden; doch dies reichte vollkommen aus um dem von Karim Belagerten einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Nicht, weil Altaïr wütend oder bedrohlich drein blickte, nein, das böse Ibn-La'Ahad-Starren war der Kartograf durchaus gewöhnt. Es war etwas _Anderes_, das ihn trocken schlucken ließ; ein... unergründlich mehrdeutiges- ja, was? Bedauern? Traf es das? Aber warum? Warum _Bedauern_?

Malik rang mit sich und um nachhakende Worte, doch bevor er Jene aussprechen konnte, war Altaïr auch schon verschwunden. Einfach so. Ohne noch einen weiteren Ton von sich zu geben war er durch die Zimmertür nach draußen getreten. Die weiße, knöchellange Robe hatte sich dabei etwas hinter ihm aufgebauscht; Adlerflügel deren Spitzen das Letzte waren, das man im Türrahmen hatte verschwinden sehen.

Malik erstarrte für einige atemlose Wimpernschläge lange und wendete seinen Kopf nur langsam wieder zu Karim hin, der nach wie vor halb auf ihm saß und ihre Umarmung nun zögerlich löste. Dann zurück zur Tür; und wieder zu dem sprachlosen Gesellen auf dem Bett. Und mit einem Mal wurde es dem Dai klar warum ihn Altaïr gerade eben so vorwurfsvoll angesehen hatte. Warum er die bunten Blumen im Büro Jerusalems nicht mochte, warum seine berechnenden Augen Karim stets tödlich zu durchdringen versuchten. Es war so, als wäre er bisher blind gewesen - obwohl diese eine Tatsache doch so unmissverständlich vor ihm gelegen hatte: _Altaïr war eifersüchtig_. Dieser schräge, eigenbrötlerische Idiot von einem Novizen war eifersüchtig auf... auf jemanden, der in seinen Augen ein _Kind_ an der Grenze zum Erwachsensein war. Natürlich war dem nicht so, doch der verärgerte Adler konnte das ja nicht wissen. Für ihn war Karim ein naiver, zu zutraulicher Junge unter den Fittichen eines Dais, der bekannterweise ganz gerne einmal ein Auge auf hübsche, gepflegte 'Männer' wie ihn warf. Wieder sah Malik zurück zu seinem jüngeren Kumpanen und er musste feststellen, dass ihn dieser im Moment ebenso perplex anblickte.

„Ist er immer so... grantig? Habt ihr gestritten?" flüsterte Karim als hätte er Angst Altaïr – dem er immerhin einen riesengroßen Respekt zollte – könnte zurückkehren und seine besorgten Worte hören.

„Was. Nein." brach es einen Herzschlag später schon aus Malik hervor und er stammelte ein „Warte." und ein „Nein, geh bitte mal runter." ehe er es schaffte sich unter dem verlegen werdenden Gesellen herauszuschälen und seine nackten Füße vor das Bett zu setzen. Um Himmels Willen, er wusste nicht warum er nun den Drang danach verspürte aber er musste Altaïr sofort hinterher!

„Malik? Was ist los? _Ihr habt gestritten_. Habe ich gestört?"

„Nein nein. Aber ich muss mit ihm reden. _Jetzt_." fahrig fasste der in Hast verfallende Dai nach seinem schwarzen Mantel, der neben seiner Schlafgelegenheit fein säuberlich zusammengelegt auf einem Stuhl lag. Etwas aufgebracht legte er sich das Kleidungsstück um die Schultern und erhob sich etwas ungelenk. Sofort wollte ihn ein drückender Schwindel zurück auf sein Hinterteil zwingen, doch verbissen kämpfte er sich ein paar unsichere Schritte weit voran, auf die offenstehende Türe zu. Natürlich folgte der überfürsorgliche Karim ihm währenddessen „Malik, langsam...".

Der taumelige Dai hauchte ein belegtes „Schon gut..." als er den Türrahmen erreichte und sich kurz daran abstützen musste. Er atmete flach aus und blinzelte ein paar Mal angestrengt; mit grimmiger Zufriedenheit stellte er aber bereits wenige Wimpernschläge später fest, dass sich sein labiler Gleichgewichtssinn wieder stabilisierte. Er war zwar schwach – hatte er die Tage auch kaum etwas gegessen und war nach wie vor ziemlich angeschlagen – doch immerhin hörten die vielen kleinen Funken relativ schnell wieder damit auf in seinem Sichtfeld auf und ab zu hüpfen und das Pochen in seinen Ohren ließ auch schleppend aber doch nach.

**III**

Vermutlich war er ohnehin zu langsam. Und dennoch eilte – oder eher: wankte - der hektische Malik durch das Informantenhaus nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. Karim war ihm noch ein paar Schritte weit gefolgt, hatte dann aber eingesehen, dass es nichts brachte – und womöglich sogar eher ein Gefährliches war – den sturen Kartografen aufhalten zu wollen. Als Malik schnellen Schrittes durch die wenigen Räume des Gebäudes ging, bemerkte er ein paar Brüder in seinem Augenwinkel; er grüßte sie jeweils mit einem knappen Nicken, ließ sie daraufhin jedoch links liegen und trat nach draußen, vor das Haus, nachdem er auch den etwas verdatterten, alten Informanten im ausladenden Eingangsbereich passiert hatte.

Die vielen spitzen Steinchen stachen Malik in die bloßen Fußsohlen, als er nun die lange Straße entlang hastete, doch er schien dies kaum zu bemerken. Seine angeschlagenen Sinne waren in diesem Moment auf den sich entfernenden Altaïr und nichts und niemand anderes sonst gerichtet. Er wusste, dass der dumme Adler nur wieder irgendeinen Blödsinn anstellen würde, würde er ihn nun nicht aufhalten; das tat er _immer_, wenn er wütend oder gar depressiv war. Und wenn er wider Erwarten nicht unvorsichtig handeln oder sinnlos morden würde, würde er sich die nächsten Tage wohl nicht blicken lassen. Mit Pech würde er sogar zurück nach Masyaf reisen und erst Monate später wieder hier im dreckigen Jerusalem auftauchen. So wie das letzte Mal, als sie beide aneinander geraten waren. Das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren... denn Malik hatte sich eines geschworen: Frieden. Und außerdem... _ach_, _außerdem_- verdammt! Er wollte nicht, dass Altaïr ging!

Es verursachte ihm in dieser Sekunde zwar stechende Kopfschmerzen und es fiel ihm schwer, trotzdem griff Malik auf etwas ganz Bestimmtes aus seinem Fähigkeitenrepertoire zurück, um sich im allmorgendlichen Getümmel auf offenem Wege leichter orientieren zu können. Und ironischerweise auf Etwas, das ihm Altaïr einst beigebracht hatte:

Die Umgebung vor den angestrengten Augen des bangen Dais waberte in einem fahlen Graublau, weißliche Schatten schritten nebelgleich an ihm vorbei, manchmal tauchte auch ein flammendes Rot in seinem Blickwinkel auf. Weiß und helles Blau für die Bürger, Rot für die Wachen, pulsierende Linien am Grund, die die ungefähren Routen mancher Soldaten beschrieben. Aber... aber welche Farbe hatte Altaïr? Weiß? Rot? Blau? Er musste weiß oder bläulich sein. Malik spürte eine klamme Unruhe über sein Unwissen in sich aufwallen, sie drückte gewaltsam gegen seinen Brustkorb und raubte ihm den Atem, er hustete verhalten und keuchte leise. Der beunruhigte Mann, der sich die Hand vor die Lippen hob, spürte die etwas befremdlichen Blicke die teils auf ihm ruhten nicht, zu sehr war er darauf konzentriert den Adler in dem unsteten Durcheinandertanzen vieler farbiger Auren auszumachen. Die verhältnismäßig wenigen Schritte, die er dabei vom großen Haus des Informanten fort getreten war, fühlten sich für seine trägen Beine an wie etliche Meilen; sein etwas unbeholfenes Ausschau-Halten wie eine verzweifelte, endlose Suche nach jemandem, den er bestimmt niemals mehr wieder sehen würde. Doch tatsächlich war Altaïr noch nicht weit. Es war beinahe so, als hätte er darauf gewartet eingeholt zu werden. Hatte er das denn?

_Golden_. Strahlend goldgelb tat sich der Gesuchte eine Straßenecke weiter vor dem atemlosen Malik auf. Letzterer glaubte zunächst falsch zu sehen und musste sich mittels einer Ansprache der Identität dieses hell Leuchtenden dort vergewissern. Leicht reckte der Dai dabei sein Kinn und verzog die Miene etwas; er konnte den entfernten, dumpf pochenden Herzschlag seines Zieles hören. So deutlich, dass es ihm beinah schon so war, als fühlte er ihn selbst. Oder war es gar sein eigenes Herz? Nein, Seines raste im Gegenzug zu dem des Anderen, golden Lodernden dort. Warum Gold? Warum? Es machte keinen Sinn.

„_Altaïr?_" entkam es der schmerzenden Kehle des Dais vollkommen verunsichert und der in sich gekehrte Mann kaum zehn Schritte weiter sah sofort aufmerksam auf, fasste an den Knauf seines Schwertes. Er schwieg. Sie beide schwiegen. Und auch die wenigen Menschen ringsum schenkten Malik fragende Blicke.

Der Kartograf blinzelte seine schummrige Adlersicht fort und kniff eines seiner braunen Augen ob des darauf folgenden, langgezogen drückenden Schmerzes in seinem Kopf leicht zusammen. Dann hielt er auch schon auf den alarmiert abwartenden Altaïr zu; ohne einen wirklichen Plan. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen oder wie er nun handeln sollte und diese Tatsache gefielt ihm nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Denn gerade _er_ war eine abschätzende Person, jemand der plante, am liebsten über alles gründlich nachdachte und genauestens Buch führte. Doch gerade jetzt, da hatte er keine Zeit dazu. Zu keinem dieser Dinge.

„... Altaïr." kam es nun weniger fragend, sondern mehr überflüssigerweise feststellend über die blassen Lippen des Jüngeren; er hatte direkt vor seinem zuwartenden Bruder gehalten und sah ihm nun mit recht gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Das Markanteste davon war wohl diese... für ihn ungewöhnlich ungeduldige Erwartung. Ein vergebliches Hoffen darauf, dass sich der sonst so unkommunikative Adler erklären und das bevorstehende, heikle Gespräch in die Gänge bringen würde. Wider Erwarten tat er dies dann auch, wenngleich auch etwas... plump:

„Was?" die kühl durchdringenden Augen des etwas größeren, schnippischen Mannes musterten Malik von oben bis unten – das fahle Gesicht, die zerzausten Haare, die fehlenden Schuhe, den unverhüllten, leicht vernarbten Brustkorb unter dem locker übergeworfenen, bestickten Rafiksmantel. Altaïr stemmte sich eine Hand in die Seite und nickte dem wirren, sprachlosen Kartografen auffordernd zu; er wiederholte seine knappe und trocken ausgesprochene Frage: „_Was?_". Ja, was? Was nun?

Der nach passenden Worten suchende Malik hielt den unregelmäßig gehenden Atem für wenige Sekunden lange an und ermahnte sich im Geiste dazu Ruhe zu bewahren und sich nicht einmal wieder seinen impulsiv wilden Emotionen hinzugeben, die ihn nur wieder zu cholerischen Anfällen zwingen würden. Ja, _Ruhe_. Er musste ruhig bleiben, sonst brachte das hier nun keinem was.

„Wo willst du hin?" hätte der rammdösige Malik gehört wie kleinlaut er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, so wäre er wohl auf der Stelle in Grund und Boden versunken oder hätte sich den Arm über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen. Doch gerade, da war er dermaßen fixiert darauf den Adler Masyafs hier und sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, dass ihm nicht einmal auffiel, dass ihm sein Gegenüber seines befangenen Verhaltens wegen ein leicht spöttelndes Schmunzeln schenkte. Altaïr legte den halb verhüllten Kopf einen Deut weit schräg und öffnete den Mund, zögerte aber ein paar Momente lange bevor er redete.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?" fragte er hämisch.

„Nach... einer Flucht."

„Nach einer _Flucht_." wiederholte der Ältere die Worte Maliks mit einem harten Unterton in der Stimme; sein schiefes Geschmunzel schwand beinahe.

„Ja. Du verschwindest. Schon wieder." meinte Malik bestimmt und ballte die Hand fest zur Faust; sein Herz klopfte ihm noch immer viel zu schnell in seiner Brust, bestimmt würde es ihm gleich daraus hervorspringen. Direkt vor die Füße dieses dämlich grinsenden Assassinen bei ihm „Du verschwindest _immer_, wenn du wütend bist.".

„Ich bin nicht wütend. Und ich _fliehe_ nicht. Vor niemandem."

„Ach. Und was soll das Ganze dann?"

„Ich habe einen Auftrag und gedenke ihn zu erledigen. Ganz einfach."

Malik schüttelte seinen brummenden Kopf kaum merkbar und in einem beinah schon bitter amüsierten Unglauben. Altaïr wollte sich hier gerade aus der ganzen Misere herausreden, nicht wahr? Er wollte wie immer so tun als wäre nichts, doch wenn er alleine war, dann schlug er vor Ärger gegen irgendwelche Wände, fluchte laut in seiner Muttersprache oder trat arme Straßenhunde und Bettler.

„Einen Auftrag also."

„Ja, einen Auftrag."

„Solltest du solche Dinge nicht mit dem hiesigen Dai absprechen?"

„... was?"

„Soweit ich Bescheid weiß verlangen das die Regeln. Nicht, dass _meine_ Meinung zählen würde..." ein gespielt beiläufiges Schulterzucken seitens des ad hoc handelnden Kartografen folgte „Jeder gut geschulte Assassine berichtet dem örtlichen Rafik oder Dai, holt sich eine Feder ab und erledigt seine Aufgabe. Aber, oh, ich vergaß... du bist ja noch ein _Novize_ und konntest das nicht wissen.".

Ein kurzes Schweigen, dann reagierte Altaïr auch schon mehr betroffen als wütend: „_Malik_.".

Der junge Dai antwortete nicht sondern wendete sich in seiner spontan gewählten Überzeugungstaktik ab um zu gehen; und insgeheim hoffte er dabei darauf, dass ihm der vor den Kopf gestoßene Altaïr folgen würde. Es war mit dem Anderen immerhin schon immer so gewesen, dass er einem verärgert hinterher lief, wenn man ihn stehen ließ wie eine Mutter ein trotziges Kind. Hoffentlich hatte sich dies nicht geändert...

Und natürlich folgte Altaïr. Nicht sofort, doch bereits nach einem kurzen Zögern - und vermutlich einem lauten Zähneknirschen. Malik verkniff sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen; der erfahrene Adler mochte auf Seiten der blutigen Kriegsführung und des Kampfes zwar überlegen sein, doch wenn es um psychische Gewalt ging, war der gewiefte Kartograf ganz klar im Vorteil.

Altaïr hatte Letzteren schneller wieder eingeholt, als sich der - nach wie vor etwas benommene - Dai versehen konnte. Uh, zitterte er vielleicht. Und ihm war übel... vermutlich vor Hunger. Malik fuhr sich mit der Hand über die glasigen Augen, spürte die Aufregung über die Sache mit seinem verschlagenen Kollegen noch immer in seinen schwachen Gliedern stecken. Als Altaïr neben ihm auftauchte, warf ihm der Schwarzhaarige lediglich einen kurzen Schulterblick zu.

„Und was, wenn der Rafik oder _Dai_ nicht verfügbar ist?" brummte der Adler pikiert. Die vorhergegangene Belehrung schien ihn also zu beschäftigen. Gut.

„Nicht verfügbar?"

„Krank. Oder nicht ansprechbar."

„Nicht ansprechbar? Ist er das denn?"

Anstatt eines erwarteten, einsichtigen 'Nein.' folgte dann ganz plötzlich eine forsche Hand. Der strauchelnde Malik schreckte auf und gab einen überrumpelten Laut von sich, als er ruckartig in eine schmale, dunkle Seitengasse bugsiert wurde und realisierte erst, was geschehen sein musste, als er dort mit einer harten Hauswand im Rücken gen Boden sank. Ein leises, gequältes Stöhnen kroch über seine Lippen, als seine verklärten Augen hektisch nach Altaïr suchten.

Was...? War sollte das gerade eben? Hatte ihn der Andere geschlagen? Nein. Warum sank er dann plötzlich in sich zusammen? Was war passiert?

„_Ja_." die verspätete Antwort des skrupellosen Adlers traf den, nun an die Wand gelehnt sitzenden Dai wie ein harter Schlag in das Gesicht. Irritiert sah er auf und hatte riesige Probleme damit seinen Blick zu fokussieren. Verdammter Mist! Wollte ihn dieser arrogante Kerl hier nun etwa bewusstlos prügeln, damit er mit seiner These über einen 'nicht ansprechbaren' Vorgesetzten Recht hatte? Wie dumm musste man sein?

„Du belehrst mich über meine Pflichten und die Regeln der Bruderschaft-" fing der gereizte Altaïr an, als er vor Malik trat und vermutlich abschätzig auf ihn herabblickte. Doch der Mann am Boden schnitt ihm das Wort sofort überstürzt ab; so als könne er sich dadurch vor schmerzhaften Übergriffen durch den anderen Assassinen schützen. Oh, wo hatte er vorhin bloß hin gedacht? Altaïr war _gefährlich_ und unberechenbar, er hätte ihm nicht folgen sollen, nicht in seinem momentanen körperlichen Zustand. Wie sollte er sich nun wehren? Bloß mit Worten? Das konnte ja was werden.

„Ich bin ein_ Dai_. Ich stehe über dir." versuchte der konfrontierte Malik so selbstsicher von sich zu geben wie möglich. War gar nicht einmal so leicht. Seinen benommenen Kopf hob er dabei an, um zu dem kritischen Altaïr aufsehen zu können, denn er schaffte es verhängnisvollerweise nicht sich wieder auf die nackten Füße zu rappeln.

„Gerade eben nicht, huh?" fragte der Andere mit einer vieldeutigen Ruhe in seiner tiefen Stimme und der Dai ließ seinen Blick sofort wieder ertappt sinken; den braunen Stiefeln des nah vor ihm Stehenden entgegen. Er schwieg und presste die etwas bebenden Lippen aufeinander. Es war eine stumme, widerwillige Zustimmung; der sonst so schlagfertige Malik wusste nicht, was er nun entgegnen sollte.

Die Lederstiefel blieben nicht lange das Einzige in Malik's schmalem Sichtfeld. Denn allen Befürchtungen zum Trotz trat Altaïr nicht brutal zu. Er fasste nicht grob in das kurze Haar des Jüngeren, um ihn auf die wackligen Beine zu ziehen, schimpfte nicht laut herum, schlug nicht, sondern... ging lediglich langsam vor ihm in die Hocke. Die goldenen Augen sahen dem lehnenden Dai nun geradewegs entgegen und er fing ihren forschenden Blick fast schon irgendwo... scheu auf. Und auch ein wenig verwundert. War das schon wieder diese ungewohnte Besorgnis in der Miene des Adlers? Oh Gott, warum kam er so nah? _Viel zu nah_. Malik wich mit seinem schmerzlich pochenden Schädel so weit zurück, bis er die harte Wand unangenehm an seinem Hinterkopf spürte. Am liebsten wäre er gerade durch Jene hindurch gesunken, um seinem überlegenen Bruder somit zu entkommen. Er holte Luft, um etwas zu sagen, brachte jedoch kein Wort – ja, nicht einmal einen Ton - heraus. Stattdessen war es wieder Altaïr, der redete.

„Was hast du dir bei dieser Aktion gedacht?" fing er todernst an und der ihm völlig ausgesetzte Kartograf wich seinem tiefen Blick mit Mühe und Not aus „Du rennst einfach so auf die offene Straße, um mir hinterher zu stolpern? Nach der ganzen Scheiße der letzten Woche? _Hast du denn eine Ahnung_ wie gefährlich das im Moment ist? _Die wissen wie du aussiehst, Mali_k.".

Was? Was sagte er da..? Meinte der Assassine die verdammten Templer? Die, die in das Büro eingedrungen waren, um Malik zu entführen? Die braunen Augen des Jüngeren weiteten sich in seiner plötzlichen, dunklen Erkenntnis über seine eigene infantile Torheit. Es überkam ihn nur langsam – aber sicher – und seine entsetzt stierenden Augen wanderten. Altaïr... Altaïr hatte Recht. Er hatte Recht.

„Du bist so schwach, dass ein leichter Schubser genügt, um dich in die Knie zu zwingen und unschädlich zu machen. Ich hoffe, das ist dir_ jetzt_ bewusst. Wäre an meiner Stelle ein Templer gewesen, dann wärst du jetzt vermutlich _tot_." ein Schubser also. Es war nur ein Schubser gewesen, um zu demonstrieren wie wehrlos der kranke Dai zu dieser Stunde war. Altaïr hatte ihn gestoßen, um ihm dies direkt vor Augen zu führen; in eine Seitengasse, damit sie in Ruhe und fernab neugieriger Blicke reden konnten. Dieser kriegerische Mann, der soeben sein Haupt in Unglauben schüttelte, war noch nie Jemand der vielen, erklärenden Worte gewesen sondern einer der Taten. Natürlich hatte er geschubst anstatt nur zu sprechen. Malik's vorsichtiger Blick suchte den des Anderen erneut; er kam sich gerade so... klein vor. Klein und dumm, _so dumm_.

„Bevor du nicht wieder vollkommen genesen bist gehst du nirgendwo mehr hin, verstanden? Ich bringe dich nun zurück und du legst dich hin, isst etwas und was weiß ich..."

„Altaïr-"

Malik hatte sich entschuldigen wollen. Ja, _entschuldigen_. Irgendwie. Doch er hielt sofort entgeistert inne, als er warme, raue Finger an seiner Wange spürte. Wieder stockte dem 24-Jährigen der Atem, als Altaïr sein Gesicht ganz plötzlich und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung in seine beiden Hände nahm. Malik stammelte ein paar unverständliche, geflüsterte Worte und anstatt den fesselnden, schönen Augen des nun über ihn Gebeugten entgegen zu starren, linste er zu einer der beiden Hände, die an seinem Gesicht lagen und es hielten. Befangen wanderte sein verunsicherter Blick daran nach oben, über den Handrücken, Robenstoff, Leder und schlussendlich auf den Unterarm Altaïrs. Zu der stählern glänzenden Metallschiene, die dort von dem beschlagenen Armschutz und Lederriemchen an Ort und Stelle gehalten wurde. Eine kleine Handbewegung und die versteckte Klinge des Adlers würde ruckartig ausfahren. Direkt in den Kopf des im Schach gehaltenen Dais. War es das, was der hinterhältige Altaïr vorhatte? Wollte er ihn etwa töten?

„Richtig. Wenn du nicht tust was ich sage, dann bring ich dich um." Viel zu sanft ausgesprochene Worte eines eisigen Kriegers, die den bedrohten Malik etwas zusammenzucken ließen. Wieder wollte er rücklings abweichen, doch die Steinwand war nach wie vor im Weg. _Scheiße_. Was sollte er nun tun? Er hatte gedacht... er hatte- er hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Andere ihm nun mit dem Tod drohen würde. Er hatte geglaubt der Ältere wollte 'nur'... uh. Malik's schwerer Atem ging ungleichmäßig und schnell, wieder hob er seinen bangen Blick etwas an und fürchtete es nahezu den des Anderen zu treffen. Er wollte, dass Altaïr _sofort_ losließ, doch wagte es nicht auch nur den kleinsten Laut von sich zu geben oder gar an das Handgelenk des Anderen zu fassen, um es von sich zu reißen. _Zu gefährlich_. Er wollte nicht sterben.

„Malik." wieder diese irrsinnige Ruhe in der Stimme mit dem leichten Akzent. Der nervöse Kartograf stufte sie dieses Mal ganz eindeutig als eine Gefährliche ein. Als eine indirekte, weitere Drohung. Er haderte mit sich und seinem - meist zu schnellen - Mundwerk, entschloss sich dann aber dazu auch weiterhin keinen missbilligenden Satz zu artikulieren. _Gefährlich_. Und darum blieb er stumm; stumm und aufs Äußerste angespannt. Er biss seine Kiefer mittlerweile dermaßen fest aufeinander, dass es schmerzte.

„... mach so einen Mist nie wieder, Malik."

Der eingeengte Dai glaubte, ihm bliebe das Herz stehen, als er diese Bitte vernahm und einen sehr tiefen Atemzug später die warmen Lippen des anderen Assassinen auf den Seinen spürte. Er weitete die geröteten Augen und fasste nun vollkommen unbewusst an eine der Hände an seinem Gesicht, um sie von seiner Wange fort zu zerren. Doch er ließ dies dann doch bleiben und seine kalten Finger stattdessen nachgiebig auf denen des Älteren liegen.

Es war keiner dieser groben, ungehaltenen und verlangenden Küsse, den Altaïr ihm gab; nicht so wie die letzten Male – sondern ein etwas Kürzerer, verwirrend... _Sanfter_. Es war wie der Kuss einer lieben Mutter oder eines fürsorglichen Vaters, Einer, den man einem kleinen, weinenden Kind auf Mund, Wange oder Stirn drückte, um 'Alles besser zu machen'. Nur ein klein wenig länger vielleicht und ohne geschlossene Augen oder Zungen, die wild gegeneinander kämpfen wollten. Malik schauderte. Es erschien ihm so, als nähme er nur noch die dominante Präsenz des Mannes über sich wahr, seinen angenehm vertrauten Geruch, die beiden, warmen Hände, ungewohnt weiche Lippen und die lange, weiße Uniform, die sich ab der Körpermitte des Anderen nach unten hin teilte und sich lose über den Kartografen legte wie schützende Schwingen.

Altaïr löste sich zu bald wieder von dem Sitzenden und Malik verspürte einen gewissen Widerwillen dabei, ein verstörendes Verlangen nach... nach _mehr_. Er verkniff sich ein leises Murren und biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, als sich Altaïr erhob ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen. Die Finger des Anderen entglitten ihm währenddessen wieder und er ließ es stumm zu, dass ihm der ebenso wortkarge Adler in Folge auf die – nun nur noch zittrigeren - Beine half. Letzteres bekam der verwirrt starrende Dunkelhaarige nur am Rande mit, zu sehr beschäftigte ihn das, was Altaïr gerade getan und gesagt hatte. Ein brausender Wirbelsturm aus viel zu vielen Emotionen beutelte seinen schwachen Körper in diesem Moment; aus Schlechten und Guten, aus Verwirrung und diesem letzten, kleinen Rest der Todesangst, die er noch vor wenigen Minuten verspürt hatte. Es würde eine lange Zeit dauern sie zu ordnen – oder es jedenfalls zu versuchen.


	25. Frieden

„Malik."

Der Dai schreckte auf und richtete seinen Blick etwas perplex, doch sofort wieder auf sein Gegenüber. _Oh_. Wo war er mit seinen Gedanken gerade nur schon wieder gewesen?

„Äh ja. Tut mir leid, ich bin etwas müde..." antwortete der zuvor noch so geistesabwesende Malik beinahe schon etwas kleinlaut nachdem er sich leise geräuspert und wieder etwas gerader hingesetzt hatte. Die beiden braunen Augen des alten Informanten Jerusalems hingen dabei skeptisch auf ihm. Der Mann, Ahmed hieß er, stand in der Hierarchie der Bruderschaft zwar unter dem gelehrigen Kartografen und dennoch verspürte Malik ihm gegenüber einen gewissen, vielleicht etwas zu großen Respekt. Musste daran liegen, dass der Informant an die dreißig Jahre älter war als er... es war also befremdlich sein Vorgesetzter zu sein.

Sonst war niemand hier; Karim war, als Lehrling Ahmeds, zusammen mit einem Zweiten und nach dem Morgenbrot losgezogen, um irgendwelche brisanten Neuigkeiten über die Geschehnisse in der zunehmend unruhiger werdenden Stadt zu besorgen und den sprunghaften Adler hatte man hier schon seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen.

_Altaïr_, dieser Idiot; er war schuld daran, dass der wirre Malik es im Moment kaum schaffte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf irgendetwas anderes zu richten als auf die Worte, die er ihm vor knapp einer Woche so ruhig entgegen gewispert hatte. In der Seitengasse, am Boden zwischen Staub und Dreck, offenkundig besorgt und so weit über den Dai gebeugt, dass dieser in den Fängen des Raubvogels keine Chance dazu gehabt hatte zu entkommen.

Aber hätte er das überhaupt wollen? 'Entkommen'? Nein...

Altaïr hatte so... vorsichtig gewirkt und mit solch sanftem Ton in seiner sonst so rauen Stimme geredet, dass es dem 'eingefangenen' Kartografen einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte; allein der vage Gedanke daran verursachte ihm heute noch ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. Und da hörte es auch noch lange nicht auf: Der morbide Gedankengang raste weiter... zu den warmen Fingern an seinem entsetzten Gesicht, zu den weichen Lippen, die die Seinen suchten. Altaïr hatte die beiden stechend goldenen Augen geschlossen gehalten, als er... als er Malik _geküsst_ hatte.

Oh, Allah bewahre, es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie beide sich geküsst hatten – und das auch noch auf solch 'harmlose' Art und Weise... und dennoch hatte es sich so angefühlt als wäre es noch nie zuvor passiert. Der 24-Jährige fühlte sich dadurch wie ein unerfahrener, pubertärer Jugendlicher, so als ob-... _oh nein_.

Vollkommen zurück in seine verbotenen Gedanken versunken führte der betretene Malik die Fingerspitzen an seine etwas offenstehenden Lippen. Es war ihm so, als spüre er Altaïr's unsteten, heißen Atem noch immer darüber streichen, so sehr hatten sich die Geste und die Berührungen des Älteren in seinen brummenden Schädel eingebrannt.

Es war falsch. Absolut falsch. Und _krank_.

„Malik..."

„Hm."

„Also hast du den Templern irgendetwas gesagt?"

Der leise seufzende Dai hob seinen Kopf wieder etwas an und neigte ihn in die Richtung des viel älteren Informanten. Flach atmete er durch und senkte die Hand an seinem wieder zuklappendem Mund etwas.

Richtig, man wollte von ihm Details über seine fürchterliche Gefangenschaft und die Feinde der Assassinen erfahren. Und über Situationen, die er am liebsten aus seinem labilen Geist verdrängt hätte. Aber das war ihm nicht vergönnt... noch nicht.

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Was wollten sie wissen?"

„Das was sie schon seit jeher wissen wollen. Ihre Ziele haben sich nicht verändert, Ahmed."

„Ah, ich verstehe..." der Ältere schlug die müden Augen nieder und massierte sich eine seiner Schläfen, als beschere ihm diese bekannte Tatsache nach all den Jahren noch immer Kopfschmerzen.

Die Templer strebten nach Macht, das hatten sie schon immer getan und dabei war ihnen auch jedes noch so verwerfliche, schadhafte Mittel recht. Sie wollten das Artefakt, Wissen, nach Masyaf, griffen mit gierigen Fingern nach schwachen, verwirrten Geistern innerhalb der Bruderschaft der Assassinen, um sie zu skrupellosen Verrätern an ihrem Kodex zu machen. Sie suchten _Verbündete_. Und beugte man sich ihnen nicht, dann erging es einem so wie es dem armen Malik ergangen war.

Vielleicht war es gar gut gewesen, dass ihn währenddessen das Fieber - und die damit Hand in Hand gehenden Halluzinationen und Ohnmachtsanfälle - geplagt hatten. So hatte er von den Torturen durch den feindseligen Orden nicht gar so viel miterleben müssen:

Endlos anmutende, einseitige Verhöre und Monologe in verschiedenen Sprachen seitens der Übersetzer, Schläge, kein Essen, Beschimpfungen, man spuckte ihn an, Dreck, Ratten, Gestank, Fäkalien und Erbrochenes. Schreie, irgendeiner der Gefangenen starb... man hatte ihn kurz zuvor noch getreten wie man den kranken Malik getreten hatte als er zu laut hatte husten müssen. Und was noch? Der geschundene Dai wusste es nicht mehr... hatte es sein Unterbewusstsein fort gesperrt – irgendwo in eine kleine, hintere Ecke seines Verstands - oder war er tatsächlich _so lange_ nicht bei Sinnen gewesen?

Malik verengte angestrengt die Augen, als er ins Leere starrte. Krampfhaft wollte er sich an so viele Details als möglich erinnern, doch er schaffte es einfach nicht. Er wollte dem lieben Ahmed und seiner Bruderschaft viele Informationen liefern... vergebens. Es war so, als wolle man seine schweren, schmerzenden Füße voreinander setzen, um zu gehen, doch man scheiterte daran. Etwas so rudimentäres, Erinnern, fiel plötzlich so schwer.

„Ich habe mich dumm gestellt und so getan als verstünde ich sie nicht... sie mussten am Ende geglaubt haben, sie hätten den Falschen." ein schwaches, schiefes Lächeln schlich sich auf die Züge des kurzhaarigen Mannes und er schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht.

„Jedenfalls bis Altaïr gekommen ist, um dich aus dem Kerker zu holen."

„Mhm."

„Woher wussten sie vom Büro; von dir?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Und Nachsichtigkeit gehört nicht zu meinen Gewohnheiten... man muss einen der Brüder gesehen haben, als er versucht hat in das Gebäude zu gelangen."

„Vermutlich."

Ja, _vermutlich_. Woher auch sonst? Durch einen unbekannten Verräter zwischen den vielen Brüdern in Jerusalem? Uh... konnte das vielleicht sein? Malik hielt für viele, schnelle Herzschläge lange die Luft an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Was, wenn jemand das Assassinenbüro verraten hatte? Was dann? Gab es jemanden, der die Bruderschaft gefährden und _den Dai Jerusalems tot sehen_ wollte..?

„Vermutlich." wiederholte Malik mit gedämpfter Stimme. Er klang besorgt „'Vermutlich' heißt, dass man sich nicht sicher sein kann."

„Das ist richtig, Dai."

„Glaubst du-"

„_Vielleicht_. Ein weiser Mann rechnet stets mit Allem."

**II**

_Mit Allem._

Auch damit, dass ein barbarischer Großmeister der Templer in Jerusalem auftaucht. Einer der Köpfe der Hydra und davon auch noch der Schlimmste: _Robert de Sable_.

„Diesem Mann folgt das Unglück. Ich werde ihm keine Chance geben seine Kampagne fort zu setzen..." brummte der nachdenkliche Assassine in den Raum hinein und fing damit an langsam vor dem Bürotresen auf und ab zu gehen. Die braunen Augen des gerade aufräumenden Dais folgten ihm dabei eher beiläufig, doch er hörte aufmerksam zu.

„Lass dein Urteil nicht von Rachegelüsten vernebeln, Altaïr..." Malik seufzte leise, als er ein dickes, staubiges Buch vor sich zuklappte und zurück in das Wandregal hinter sich stellte „Wir beide wissen, dass daraus nichts Gutes entsteht.".

„Das habe ich nicht vergessen." fing der aufgebrachte Adler ein klein wenig pikiert an, senkte seine Stimme dann aber sogleich wieder „Keine Angst, ich suche nicht Rache sondern Wissen...".

Der geschäftige Kartograf hielt nach diesem Satz in seinem Tun inne und wand sich ein Stück weit zu dem Anderen um. Eine seiner Brauen wanderte langsam nach oben.

Das waren ja mal ganz ungewohnte Worte von Altaïr. Es schien so, als habe er dazugelernt. Er war nicht mehr so ganz der Mann, der er damals in Solomon's Tempel gewesen war; hatte sich verändert. Zum Guten wie es schien. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln schlich sich auf die etwas blassen Lippen des positiv überraschten Schwarzhaarigen. Er war noch immer nicht ganz genesen und hustete nach wie vor, doch immerhin hatte er kein Fieber und keine Schmerzen mehr. Seine körperlichen Wunden, die er von der kürzlichen Gefangenschaft davongetragen hatte, waren längst verheilt und seine Medizin tat den Rest. Es ging ihm soweit gut.

„Nach dieser beinah schon philosophischen Ansprache erwarte ich, dass du dich von deiner Reise erholst und dich erst morgen in das wilde Getümmel stürzt." gab Malik zu und wendete sich nun zur Gänze um, um seinen im Kreis gehenden Bruder erneut anzublicken. Nachdem Altaïr ihn vor zwei Wochen von der Straße geklaubt und ihn zurück in das Haus des alten Informanten gebracht hatte, war er sehr bald stillschweigend verschwunden und der grippige Dai selbst noch ein paar Tage in der Obhut Ahmeds geblieben. Malik wusste bis heute nicht wo sich der Adler während dieser Zeit herumgetrieben hatte; er hatte aber auch nicht weiter nachgehakt. Zu beschäftigt war er damit gewesen nach... _dem Kuss_ wieder einen halbwegs klaren Kopf zu fassen und gesund zu werden. Und er wusste bei den Göttern nicht, was von Beidem langwieriger – und _schwieriger_ - gewesen war...

Vor drei Tagen war er schließlich wieder in sein kleines Büro zurückgekehrt – zusammen mit dem quirligen Karim und zwei weiteren, ranghöheren Mitgliedern der Bruderschaft, die als... nunja, Verstärkung dienen sollten. Denn Malik's Zuhause war nicht mehr sicher. Er rechnete jeden Tag und jede Nacht mit einem weiteren Angriff; und seine düsteren Erinnerungen an seine Gefangenschaft unter den forschen Templern machte dieses Bangen nicht besser.

Umso froher war er nun den – durchaus fähigen, das musste er zugeben - Adler Masyafs unerwarteterweise wieder zu sehen, er hatte ja schon geglaubt der schräge Vogel käme nicht mehr wieder.

„Klingt fair." antwortete der Besagte dem zuwartenden Kartografen schlussendlich nach einem längeren, nachdenklichen Zögern. Der Ältere rieb sich das Kinn, nickte währenddessen zustimmend und Malik musterte ihn nun richtig eindringlich. Hatte Altaïr gerade etwa nachgegeben..? _Einfach so?_

Wo war bloß dieser eigensinnige Sturschädel, der immer irgendetwas an Malik's Vorschlägen und Belehrungen auszusetzen hatte, hin? Der irritierte Kartograf war momentan wahrlich schon drauf und dran die Welt nicht mehr so ganz zu verstehen. Ob er diese neue Gegebenheit nun gut oder eher schlecht finden sollte, wusste er nicht so ganz, aber man würde ja sehen. Vielleicht war Altaïr ja auch nur erschöpft. Ja, er wirkte ziemlich abgekämpft. Wo auch immer er die letzten Tage über gewesen war, er musste einige, lange Fußmärsche in der sengenden Hitze Syriens hinter sich gebracht haben.

Der - der ungewohnt friedlichen Situation im Büro zugetane - Malik blinzelte ein paarmal, richtete seine Konzentration dann wieder fort von Mutmaßungen über elend langwierige Märsche und hin zu dem Adler, der gerade in den offenstehenden, dunklen Außengarten des Gebäudes verschwand.

Der einsichtige Altaïr hatte eingewilligt sich bis zum Tagesanbruch auszuruhen... daher vertraute Malik darauf, dass er es sich draußen auf den weichen Kissen gemütlich machen würde. Ohne den Hals lang zu machen, um um die Ecke linsen zu können, sprach der Dai nun laut in das Büro hinein: „Willst du etwas essen?".

Ein knappes „Nein." kam als Antwort zurück.

**III**

„Hier." Malik reichte dem sitzenden Altaïr einen bauchigen Tonkrug mit Wasser. Taxierend ruhten seine dunklen Augen auf dem Anderen, als er so vor ihm stand. Der viel zu ruhige Adler saß auf einem der großen Sitzkissen im Außenbereich des Assassinenbüros. Letzteres war bereits geschlossen, denn der erschöpfte Dai hatte eigentlich vor einigen Momenten zu Bett gehen wollen. _Eigentlich_. Denn irgendetwas stimmte nicht; Altaïr hatte sich die ganze Zeit über so... seltsam verhalten und tat dies noch immer. Er wirkte nahezu teilnahmslos wie er da an die kühle Wand gelehnt dasaß und kleinmütig vor sich hin sah. Nicht einmal seine Waffen hatte er abgelegt oder seine dreckigen Stiefel ausgezogen. Als der kritische Malik ihm den Krug entgegen gereicht hatte, hatte er _endlich_ aufgeblickt und gerade, da nahm er das großzügig gefüllte Gefäß ein wenig planlos entgegen. So, als wüsste er nicht was sein Bruder damit beabsichtigte.

„Du hast seit du angekommen bist nichts getrunken. Trinken ist wichtig." diese feststellenden Worte klangen aus dem Mund des Dunkelhaarigen überheblich-belehrender als er es eigentlich gemeint hatte. Er wollte ja nur, dass der so ungewöhnlich gleichgültige Adler trank, wenn er denn schon nichts von dem Sawarma oder etwas Obst essen wollte. Etwas, das Malik unwohl stimmte, denn wenn es ums Essen ging, war der gefräßige Altaïr immer ganz weit vorne dabei gewesen. Viel zu oft hatte er dem Älteren in ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst – seiner nicht vorhandenen Ess- und Tischmanieren wegen.

Und jetzt? Jetzt weigerte sich Altaïr sogar ein halbes, bloßes Fladenbrot zu essen. Der ratlose Dai hatte ihm vorhin Eines angeboten, doch er hatte kopfschüttelnd abgelehnt.

„Was ist?"

Der Sitzende antwortete nicht sondern widmete sein ungeteiltes Interesse vollends dem braunen Wasserkrug bei sich. Malik reckte das Kinn leicht und schüttelte seinen Kopf ein wenig über das kindische Verhalten Altaïrs, doch gab keine abfälligen, beleidigenden Worte von sich. _Darüber_ war er mittlerweile nämlich hinweg. Glaubte er jedenfalls. Und außerdem glaubte er, dass _das hier_ ernst sein musste... und keine Situation, in der man einen erbitterten Streit um nichts vom Zaun brechen sollte; auch wenn es ihm in der Tat lieber gewesen wäre, es wäre solch ein Moment voller Bissigkeit und Geschrei gewesen. Es fiel einem leicht jemanden anzubrüllen, weil dieser Jemand irgendeinen Mist gebaut hatte oder auf anderweitige Weise eine Diskussion heraufbeschwor.

Doch Altaïr hatte das nicht getan, er war 'nur' verstummt und wollte nichts essen, verhielt sich nicht so präpotent wie er es sonst immer tat, sondern war so gut wie gar nicht 'hier'... also was war los mit ihm?

Malik war ein angesehener _Dai_, mehr noch als ein Rafik sollte er also auch auf geistiger Ebene für die vielen Mitglieder der Bruderschaft da sein und mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen, nicht? Der Adler, so gern er sich auch von den Anderen abhob, war da keine Ausnahme. Im Gegenteil: Gerade ihm gegenüber fühlte sich der Jüngere in grotesker Weise... schuldig, verantwortlich. Irgendwie. Er machte sich richtige Sorgen, das musste er sich eingestehen.

Tief atmete der sich so hilflos fühlende Malik durch, dann ließ er sich neben Altaïr auf den bunten Kissen nieder.

Malik tat sich nicht schwer damit lange und tiefsinnige Gespräche mit anderen Personen zu führen; Vielen in seinem Alter war er damit wohl weit voraus. Es blieb dann oft nicht nur beim bloßen Austausch von Meinungen und Weltanschauungen sondern er gab sehr oft auch gute Ratschläge oder irgendwelche leitenden Weisheiten von sich. Gerade neue Rekruten der Bruderschaft rangen häufig mit ihren Gewissen; und auch ältere Brüder kamen oftmals völlig aufgelöst zu ihm. Es war nicht einfach den Tod jeden Tag zu ertragen; erst recht nicht, wenn Leute starben, die einem nahe standen. _Gerade Malik _wusste das viel zu gut. Leider. Der Dai biss die Kiefer kurz aufeinander und versuchte seine finsteren Gedanken fort zu scheuchen.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich sogleich wieder auf den introvertierten Assassinen neben ihm. Tja, Malik hatte zwar keinerlei Probleme damit Gespräche zu führen, doch mit diesem Mann, der ihm gerade äußerst skeptisch entgegensah, war es irgendwie _anders_. Altaïr machte ihn nervös und ließ ihn all die klugen Äußerungen eines Dais vergessen.

Der Jüngere holte Luft und suchte nach sinnvollen Worten, dann sprach er endlich: „Hm? Was ist los mit dir?".

Die Nacht war kühl und ob dieser Tatsache hatte sich der fröstelnde Malik vorhin seinen schwarzen, langen Mantel übergeworfen. Gerade eben, da bereute er dies. Denn plötzlich wurde ihm schon wieder ganz schön warm. _Verdammte_-

„Seit wann kümmert dich das?" stellte Altaïr als Gegenfrage, klang dabei jedoch nicht vorwurfsvoll sondern eher ein wenig interessiert.

Ähm. Malik stutzte und seine dunkelbraunen Augen wanderten, er kaute auf den Innenseiten seiner Wangen herum. Ohmann. Er gab ja einmal wieder eine tolle geistige Führungsperson seiner Bruderschaft ab. Musste ganz schon intelligent aussehen, wie er den Adler gerade anglotzte – oder eher: die Wand hinter jenem. Lediglich das leise Plätschern des kleinen Brunnens im Raum erfüllte die ungute Stille zwischen ihnen.

Ja, seit wann kümmerte es ihn eigentlich, wie es 'dem dummen Novizen' ging?

Nun, seit... längerem, wenn er ganz, ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war. Das nicht _so sehr_ wie jetzt, nachdem ihn der Andere aus dem stinkenden Verlies der Templer gefischt hatte, doch irgendwie hatte er Altaïr nie so ganz vergessen. Dabei sollte er ihn eigentlich abgrundtief hassen.

„Es kümmert mich, weil ich ein Dai bin." gab Malik schlussendlich knapp zurück und umging damit geschickt irgendwelche Erklärungen um die Stellung Altaïrs in seiner mentalen Prioritätenliste „Mach mir nichts vor, Altaïr. Du wirkst fast schon apathisch und das schon den ganzen Abend. Was ist los mit dir?".

Prüfend lagen die beiden goldenen Augen jetzt auf dem Dunkelhaarigen; es schien so, als glaube der Adler nicht, dass Malik ihm helfen wollte. Er war misstrauisch und das war durchaus verständlich. Doch Argwohn brachte hier niemanden weiter; mittlerweile nur mehr gespielte Feindseligkeit auch nicht. Und genau dies schien Altaïr schließlich auch einzusehen. Er sah wieder fort, als er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit anfing zu sprechen, den Tonkrug mit dem Wasser nach wie vor in den Händen, als wäre es gerade nötig sich an irgendetwas festzuhalten. Mit dem Daumen fuhr der Mann die Rillen im Gefäß nach.

„Ich fühle mich leer." gab er dann auf einmal zu. Es fiel ihm augenscheinlich schwer sich dies einzugestehen, war er ja auch 'der beste und jüngste Meisterassassine, den die Welt jemals gesehen hat'. Aber auch solchen überheblichen Leuten erging es manchmal schlecht, nicht wahr? Abwartend lehnte sich nun auch Malik zurück – mit dem Rücken an die harte Wand – und hörte zu.

_Zuhören_, das war etwas, das selten wer tat. Es wirkte so trivial, doch eigentlich war es eines der wichtigsten Dinge und wertvoll für jeden, dem viele Sorgen auf der Seele lasteten.

„Es ist so, als würde ich immer nur gegen eine Mauer laufen. Als wäre das, was ich mache... umsonst." redete Altaïr weiter vor sich hin. Es sah dabei so aus als würde er mit sich selbst – oder mit seinem Wasserkrug – sprechen. Malik's Blick hing derweil am Profil des Adlers; etwas mitleidig musterte er ihn. Eine klamme und ernste Atmosphäre tat sich in dem kleinen Außengarten mit den vielen Kissen auf, ein Gefühl, das einem unweigerlich gegen die Brust drückte. Der Dai unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Al-Mualim schickt mich stets aus, um unsere Feinde zu töten. Doch manchmal, da zweifle ich daran, ob sie wirklich unsere Feinde sind..."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Die Dinge, die sie sagen, wenn sie im Sterben liegen... sie verwirren mich." Altaïr's Stimme mit dem westlichen Akzent ging ruhig, doch etwas leiser als sonst. Ungewohnt leise. Er sah von seinem Krug auf und suchte direkten Blickkontakt zu Malik, der nach wie vor neben ihm verweilte und ihm geistigen Beistand leistete „Glaubst du, dass Sterbende lügen, Malik?".

Malik zögerte mit dem Antworten. Betroffen sah er dem Anderen entgegen und vergaß bei dem heiklen Gesprächsthema beinahe schon darauf, dass ihn die beiden starrenden, goldbraunen Augen in haltlose Nervosität und Wortlosigkeit versetzen sollten. Denn gefährliche Sandstürme, das waren sie; man durfte sich nicht in ihnen verlieren.

„Glaubst _du_ das denn, Altaïr?"

„Ich... weiß nicht."

Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf die trockenen Lippen des jungen Dais; er spürte das plötzliche Verlangen danach dem Anderen die Hand freundschaftlich auf die Schulter zu legen. Doch er ließ in letzter Sekunde gerade noch davon ab; seine bereits etwas erhobene Hand legte er sich stattdessen selbst an das Kinn und fuhr dort über den kurzen Bart „Man kann sich niemals sicher sein. Doch bedenke, dass du es mit durchtriebenen Templern zu tun hattest... es wäre also nicht verwunderlich, hätten sie gelogen. Es gibt Menschen, die versuchen die Geister Anderer zu verseuchen, Altaïr, koste es was es wolle. Und andere bereuen ihre Taten wiederum, wenn sie knapp vor dem Tod stehen. Sie glauben ihre Gewissen reinwaschen zu müssen, bevor sie die Augen für immer schließen... Sie wollen ohne Schulden in ihr Totenreich oder Paradies reisen.".

„Weise Worte von jemandem, von dem ich sie niemals erwartet hätte."

„Ach, sei ruhig." Malik sah fort und versuchte sich einem Grinsen zu erwehren – gelang ihm nicht so recht. Er fühlte, wie sich die klamme Stimmung im, vom Mondlicht und einer Kerze erleuchteten Garten ein wenig lockerte. Doch noch immer lag Sorge in der Luft und Altaïr wirkte nach wie vor so... matt.

„Hole dir Ratschläge aber lass dich niemals von Anderen beeinflussen... und schätze Situationen selbst objektiv ein. Es ist nicht leicht, doch versuche auf deine eigene Vernunft zu hören... nicht auf irgendwelche Sterbende oder Anführer." schloss Malik ermutigend. Und als ihm Altaïr nun aberplötzlich auf mehrdeutige Art vollkommen ratlos entgegensah, schluckte er schwer.

Was? Warum sah er ihn so an? Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? Der Dai hielt in seinen Ausführungen inne und verengte die Augen. So, als helfe ihm dies dabei die Gedanken des anderen, verschlagenen Assassinen zu lesen.

Und dann kam Malik eine ganz vage Vermutung: Die letzten Gespräche mit seinen Opfern... sie belasteten den Adler zwar, doch waren nicht der wirkliche Grund für sein seltsames Verhalten. Oder? Altaïr war gedanklich ganz wo anders, war er die ganze Zeit über schon gewesen, auch jetzt, er dachte über irgend ein anderes Problem nach und deswegen wirkte er auch so teilnahmslos.

Was wollte er wirklich? Malik wurde unsicher.

„Altaïr?" fragte der Kartograf mit Nachdruck in seinem Ton. Die Antwort darauf kam schnell, so als würde sie vollends überstürzt ausgesprochen werden:

„Es tut mir leid."

Die dunklen Augen des perplexen Dais weiteten sich und seine Mimik wollte ihm entgleisen, als der Andere diese Worte – _diese Entschuldigung_ – von sich gab. Altaïr entschuldigte sich im Normalfall nicht. Für nichts und bei Niemandem. Reue schien ihn bisher ein Fremdwort gewesen zu sein.

„Wie?"

„_Es tut mir leid, _Malik." hätte der Jüngere seinen Blick nun etwas gesenkt, hätte er gesehen wie fest sich Altaïr gerade an seinem Tonkrug festhielt. Weiß traten seine Fingerknöchel hervor, als er über seinen Schatten sprang. Doch Malik sah nicht nach unten, nein, gerade jetzt schienen die Sandstürme reißender zu sein als sonst. Und... mischte sich da gerade etwa ein wenig Regen in sie?

„Ich will, dass du mir verzeihst." forderte der Größere nach seiner so plötzlichen Entschuldigung und schien sein diszipliniertes Verhalten sogleich vergessen zu wollen „Verzeih mir, bitte.".

Malik's Mund stand vor Überraschung offen und er wagte es kaum zu atmen. Träumte er? Was zum Teufel war mit Altaïr los?

Letzterer wollte sich gerade erheben. Vermutlich um zu fliehen, weil er die kleinen Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln bemerkt hatte. Trottel.

Der vor den Kopf gestoßene Dai fasste nach vorn, haschte nach einem der Schöße von der Robe des Anderen und hielt ihn daran fest. Dieses Mal würde Altaïr ihm nicht so einfach davonkommen, dieser Feigling, nicht nach seinen letzten paar Aussagen!

Fast schon gewaltsam zog Malik an dem Ende der Uniform des Assassinen, zerrte ihn daran zurück gen Boden. Altaïr ließ dies auch zögerlich und schweigend zu; mit tief in das Gesicht gezogener Kapuze saß er somit gleich wieder neben dem ungläubigen Kartografen, der noch immer nicht so ganz wusste wie ihm geschah.

„Was du getan und wofür du Schuld bist, werde ich niemals vergessen, Altaïr." entkam es dem Dai im nächsten Augenblick ehrlich, doch etwas trocken „Und es wundert mich, dass du dich jetzt und _so spät_ dafür entschuldigst.". Er sah, wie der reumütige Adler neben ihm die Lippen aufeinander presste; seine braunen Augen blieben an der kleinen Narbe an einem der Mundwinkel hängen.

Es tat Altaïr also wirklich leid. Die Sache mit Kadar, Malik's Arm... sein torhaftes Handeln von vor vielen Monaten. Er hatte gründlich über all das nachgedacht, so schien es, und womöglich plagte es ihn schon eine ganze Weile. Wäre dem nicht so... hätte er sich nun nicht die beiden Hände vor das Gesicht gepresst und sich völlig in sich gekehrt zurück an das Mauerwerk sinken lassen.

Es tat weh den sonst so arroganten und gefassten, kühlen Krieger _so_ zu sehen. Erneut fehlten Malik die Worte und der Atem - und dieses Mal gab er dem Impuls Altaïr anfassen zu wollen nach: Der 24-Jährige wendete sich dem bekümmerten Anderen zu und legte seinen Arm um dessen breite Schultern; zuerst nur eher zaghaft, denn Altaïr zeigte keinerlei Reaktion darauf, sondern blieb nur in sich zusammengesunken in seiner Ecke sitzen. Viel mehr als Kapuze und Handrücken sah man von ihm nicht, doch dass er zitterte, das konnte er nicht verbergen. Malik's Hand, die jetzt an dem Oberarm des Älteren lag, drückte diesen leicht; es war ein stummes 'Ich bin ja da.' und 'Es wird schon wieder.'.

Ach, der Kurzhaarige fühlte sich einmal wieder so... so unbeholfen. Was sollte er nun tun?

„Altaïr... ich werde es nicht vergessen..." fing der einfühlsame Dunkelhaarige sanfter an und wiederholte sich damit; seine Stimme klang ein wenig brüchig, hatte er im Moment auch große Mühe damit die Fassung zu bewahren „Aber ich glaube dir, dass es dir leid tut, wirklich. Und daher verzeihe ich dir auch...". Durch den Körper des stummen Altaïr ging ein merkbares Beben; bestimmt waren seine Hände an seinem Gesicht bereits feucht. Oh, Allah steh ihm bei...

„Hast du verstanden?" fragte Malik vorsichtig nach und bemerkte nicht, wie fest sich seine Finger gerade in den Stoff von Altaïr's Robe krallten „Ich verzeihe dir, Altaïr. Es ist in Ordnung.".

Ja, es war in Ordnung so. Es war in Ordnung, dass der sonst so Starke stumm in sich hinein weinte und es war in Ordnung, dass sich Malik nun die Blöße gab ihm aufrichtig zu vergeben.

Vielleicht... vielleicht hatte er gerade einen Schritt weiter in die Richtung eines seiner Ziele getan. Vielleicht würde es Malik nun, nach dem hier, auch besser gehen, denn mit seinen aufrichtigen Worten hatte er auch ein großes Versprechen an sich selbst eingelöst: _Frieden_.


	26. (Altair) Vollkommenheit

**Grundgeschichte hierzu: **s/8990940/1/Das-rote-Tuch

* * *

Das hier ist nun nicht direkt ein zweiter Teil meiner Fanfiction "Das rote Tuch", sondern eher eine Art Ergänzung, die ich separat hochladen möchte.  
In DRT 1 schreibe ich bekanntlich aus Malik's Sicht, diese FF hier wird sich daher mit Altaïr's Gedanken und Ansichten beschäftigen. Viele Handlungsstränge werden hierbei parallel zu DRT 1 laufen, zum Teil werden sich aber auch ganz neue Entwicklungen und Plotverläufe auftun, denn wie gesagt wird das Ganze hier aus einer anderen Perspektive geschrieben und nicht immer war Altaïr in der Grundgeschichte bei dem Grummelassassinen in Jerusalem ;)

Ich habe keine Ahnung welches Ausmaß diese Ergänzungs-Fic annehmen wird, daher kann ich euch leider nicht sagen wann oder wie ich sie aktualisieren werde. Doch macht euch auf ein paar (neue) Kapitel aus Altaïr's (und auch Malik's) DRT-Geschichte gefasst!  
Laufen Kapitel parallel zu gewissen Episoden aus DRT 1, wird das im Vor- und Nachwort natürlich gekennzeichnet.

Ich entschuldige mich schonmal im Vorhinein für kleine Fehler, die sich hier bestimmt noch einschleichen werden. Man bemüht sich darum alles halbwegs plausibel und sich einigermaßen an die Handlung von Assassins Creed zu halten, doch ab und an gibt es ja bekanntlich Schnitzer oder auch bewusst eingesetzte Abweichungen.  
Was ich noch anmerken möchte ist, dass ich die AC-Reihe in englisch gespielt/gelesen habe und manche deutsche Bezeichnungen googlen muss, da ich sie nicht kenne. Sollte ich dabei irgendwann irgendetwas falsch verstehen, macht mich bitte darauf aufmerksam!

Ich freu mich sehr über konstruktive Kritik, Ansporn jeglicher Art und Kommentare zu dieser Fanfiction : sie motivieren mich dazu zu schreiben, treiben mich aus Schreibblockaden heraus und helfen mir ganz klar auch dabei mich zu verbessern.  
**An alle, die mir Kommis hinterlassen: Danke, fühlt euch ganz fest gedrückt! :3**

_Diese Geschichte ist zum Großteil frei erfunden und die auftauchenden Charaktere und Assassins Creed gehören nicht mir sondern Ubisoft. Ich hätte sie zwar gerne, um Schandtaten damit zu treiben, doch ich habe keinerlei Rechte an diesem Franchise. Bla bla usw. ihr kennt die Disclaimer ja ;)_

* * *

**Das rote Tuch II**

_**Die Geschichte aus der Sicht eines Adlers**_

„_Haltet eure Klinge fern vom Fleisch Unschuldiger._" die Worte kamen nahezu emotionslos über die Lippen des disziplinierten Jungen mit dem auffällig hellen Hautton. Er stach durch dieses Körpermerkmal stets aus dem Rest seiner jugendlichen Brüder heraus, wurde deswegen gehänselt und ausgelacht. Es war kindisch. In ihrem Alter war man doch eigentlich schon fast erwachsen, nicht? Und: Sie waren _Assassinen._ Warum verhielten sie sich also so dämlich? Manchmal erschien es Altaïr wahrlich so, als wäre er der einzig Vernünftige in der Festung Masyafs. Er... und sein bester Freund vielleicht auch. Malik piesackte ihn nicht und das bedeutete ihm so Einiges. Er legte viel Wert auf die Meinung des schwarzhaarigen, bedächtigen Bruders, der immer viel zu viel Zeit damit verbrachte irgendwelche Landkarten zu studieren und langweilige Bücher zu lesen. Altaïr zeigte ihm selten, dass er ihn sehr mochte – und würde dies auch niemals offen zugeben – doch der Adlerjunge war sich sicher, dass Malik es ohnehin wusste. Der kluge Jüngere wusste schließlich immer _alles_.

„_Verbergt euch in der Masse._" fuhr der gefasste 14-Jährige monoton fort. Die goldbraunen Augen starr nach vorn gerichtet verweilte er auf dem Platz – _seinem_ Platz - vor dem breiten, hölzernen Pult des soeben nickenden Meisters. Ein großes Emblem im Stein zu seinen Füssen markierte den Punkt, an dem er - vor seinen Trainingseinheiten mit Al-Mualim höchstpersönlich - regelmäßig wie zur Eissäule erstarrte und das Kredo der Bruderschaft oder Theorien über Kampftechniken zitierte. Einfältige Leute wie Kadar würden sagen, das Emblem am Boden sähe aus wie ein lateinisches, großes 'A'... doch der gescheite Malik hatte Altaïr erklärt, dass mehr dahinter steckte als der Anfangsbuchstabe des Namens der Bruderschaft. Es war ein freimaurerisches Zeichen; setzte sich zusammen aus einem mathematischen Instrument – einem Zirkel, dessen beiden Stäbe das 'A' bildeten - und stilisierten, kleinen Linealen darunter. Sie standen für Freiheit, Brüderlichkeit und für... für andere ähnliche, gute Dinge eben. Altaïr's verschmälerte Augen wanderten nachdenklich gen steinernen Grund und streiften für wenige Sekunden lange über das schöne Symbol, auf dem er stand.

Eine strenge, tiefe Stimme, die sich vor ihm erhob, riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn hochschrecken. Er ballte seine Hände reflexartig zu Fäusten und schluckte schwer. _Oh_.

„_Altaïr_. Konzentration." belehrte ihn der sitzende Mann vor ihm entnervt und herrisch. Al-Mualim erhob sich gemächlich aus seinem Stuhl hinter dem Tisch mit der großen Karte darauf und ging um das massive, alte Möbelstück herum. Langsam kam er auf den tief einatmenden Jungen zu; Letzterer lenkte seinen bangen Blick kurz zu dem beschlagenen Gehstock des Meisters hin. Er stutzte.

„Konzentration ist eine der wichtigsten Eigenschaften eines Assassinen, Altaïr." sprach sein Mentor und Ersatzvater Al-Mualim kühl, in seiner Stimme lag eine unterschwellige Drohung „_Die Augen auf das Ziel_. Sonst begeht man unverzeihliche Fehler.".

„Ja Meister." hastig nickte der perplexe Novize und riss seine argwöhnisch-nervösen Augen wieder von dem langen Stock fort. Er hob seinen Kopf mit rasenden Gedanken darin, blickte erneut stur geradeaus und versuchte an dem hohen Glasfenster hinter dem Tisch willkürlich irgendeine Stelle zu fixieren. Ohje, er bereute es jetzt schon, dass er Al-Mualim's Missmut geweckt hatte, so etwas ging nie gut aus.

„Fahr fort." der ärgerliche Großmeister hielt nur wenige Schritte vor Altaïr; abwartend blickte er ihm entgegen, der Zeigefinger am Knauf seines Gehstockes wippte ungeduldig auf und ab. Die Weihrauchschwaden ummantelten den Mann und ließen ihn in dem fahl erleuchteten Zimmer fast schon gespenstisch wirken.

„Gefährdet nicht die-" der 14-Jährige versuchte ruhig zu atmen, doch er bemerkte wie sich seine Glieder verspannten und seine Stimme etwas zitterte, ihm wurde schlecht „Gefährdet nicht die Bruderschaft.".

„Richtig. Weiter."

'Weiter'? A-aber...

Altaïr's Kiefer klappte fast schon hörbar zu und das Adrenalin in seinem wallenden Blut schien ihm die Fähigkeit zum Denken zu nehmen. Unruhig trat er von einem Fuß auf den Anderen, sah aus dem Augenwinkel furchtsam zu dem erwartungsvoll wartenden Meister hin. Jener verengte seine stechenden Augen in diesem Moment; dieser Ausdruck sah immer so... _böse_ aus. Der junge Adler hatte Al-Mualim's durchdringende Augen ja seit jeher gruselig gefunden... überhaupt das Blinde. Milchig und leer glotzte es einen immer an. Mit Malik, Kadar und Abbas machte er sich in ihren Gemächern oft darüber lustig: die lachenden Jungen verdeckten dabei eines ihrer eigenen Augen mit einer Hand und imitierten den Großmeister mit spöttelnden, gespielt tadelnden Stimmen. Doch eigentlich... eigentlich war die Sache nicht lustig. Ganz und gar nicht. Altaïr hatte _Angst_.

„... was?" entkam es dem Novizen nach einigen Wimpernschlägen tonlos. In seiner vollkommenen Verunsicherung wagte er es nicht sich dem verärgerten Meister zuzuwenden; stattdessen verharrte er weiterhin regungslos auf dem Assassinenemblem, die Augen auf einen kleinen Riss im Glasfenster gerichtet.

„_Weiter_, Altaïr." forderte ihn Al-Mualim erneut auf. Er klang ruhig, doch das hieß bei diesem verschlagenen Mann gar nichts. Es konnte in ihm ein noch so übler Sturm an Emotionen toben, immer sah er so... so gleichgültig aus oder lächelte gar eisig. Man wusste nie, was er dachte. Er war unnahbar, seine Visage eine undurchschaubare Maske.

_Weiter_. Uh. Der jugendliche Adler wusste nicht weiter. Gerade jetzt nicht jedenfalls. Er wusste nur, dass ihm das Herz so schnell und fest klopfte, dass er befürchtete sein Mentor könne es am Ende noch pochen hören oder es würde ihm aus der zu engen Brust hervor und direkt vor seine unruhigen Füße springen. Der hadernde Altaïr bekam Schwierigkeiten damit zu atmen und weiterhin geradeaus zu sehen.

Der Meister würde böse werden. Richtig böse. Oh nein.

„I-ich..." stammelte der Junge, seine Worte waren nur mehr ein verschüchtertes Wispern „Ich weiß gerade nicht weiter.".

Und dann spürte er auch schon einen harten Schlag. Schmerzhaft traf ihn der Gehstock des bärtigen Mannes in die Seite und er versuchte sich unberührt zu zeigen, Standfähigkeit an den Tag zu legen. Doch tatsächlich strauchelte der getroffene Altaïr einen kleinen Schritt weit seitwärts und fasste sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an die rechte Nierengegend. Nun ja, immerhin gab er dabei keinen Mucks von sich. Keinen allzu lauten jedenfalls.

„Ein Krieger stottert nicht." dröhnte Al-Mualim's belehrende Stimme an Altaïr's Ohren „Nicht, wenn er im Begriff ist _das Kredo_ zu zitieren!". Noch ein heftiger Schlag. Der 14-Jährige schnappte nach Atem, japste, schaffte es dieses Mal aber sich nicht zu rühren und zog seinen wirren Kopf leicht ein. Er versuchte nicht abgehackt zu sprechen, doch seine Stimme brach „Es tut mir leid-".

„Ich will keine Entschuldigungen hören, _Sohn von Niemandem_. Es geht hier um die Grundregeln der Bruderschaft, nicht um mehr und nicht um weniger." der furiose Meister war nun so nah, dass Altaïr dessen Atem riechen konnte. Er roch nicht gut, nein, er roch richtig, richtig übel. Da brachten auch die süßen Düfte der Räuchergefäße ringsum nichts. Ouh.

Wie ein Raubtier umkreiste Al-Mualim ihn, als er ihm nach den Schlägen nun seine verbale Lektion erteilte. Der Stock in seiner Hand gab seinen subtilen Drohungen Nachdruck; Altaïr fühlte, wie ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge standen und er erschauderte.

„Du tust was ich von dir verlange. Und _nur_ das. Hast du verstanden? Also: _weiter_." nun war Al-Mualim hinter ihm. Würde er noch einmal zuschlagen, würde er den kleinlauten Novizen am Rücken treffen. Oh, Altaïr hasste es, wenn er _die Gefahr_ nicht sehen konnte. Was nun..?

Der Junge entschloss sich in diesem heiklen Augenblick dazu zu schweigen. Es ging schließlich um das Kredo. _Und nicht um mehr_. Sein Atem ging des Schmerzes in seiner Seite wegen unregelmäßig und er blinzelte der Verglasung am Ende des beklemmenden, mit Öllampen erhellten Raumes angestrengt entgegen. Er zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, biss sich auf die Innenseite der Wangen. Begann er gerade aus Angst zu schwitzen? Oh, Allah steh ihm bei.

Eine unangenehme, zähe Stille tat sich zwischen dem Braunhaarigen und dem viel älteren Mann hinter ihm auf. Sie erschien Altaïr zerquetschen zu wollen und er wusste nicht so recht, ob sie nicht sogar noch schlimmer war als der harte Stock des militärischen Meisters. Er senkte seinen Blick tief, seine Schultern versteiften sich.

„Ah. Ich verstehe." sprach Al-Mualim nach einer quälend langen Zeit in das drückende Schweigen hinein und Sekunden später spürte Altaïr die große Hand des Mannes im Nacken. Wie ein unbeholfenes Katzenjunges packte er ihn und zerrte ihn gewaltsam mit sich, ein paar Armlängen weit, seinem Pult entgegen. Altaïr stolperte beinahe, als er so grob zur Seite geschleift wurde und seine goldenen Augen suchten sofort nach der tiefen Waschschüssel, die unweit neben dem alten Tisch im Raum stand. Entsetzen lag in seinem Blick; er unterdrückte ein Schreien und wehrte sich nicht, als er von Al-Mualim dazu gezwungen wurde sich hinzuknien. Direkt vor dem besagten, mit viel Wasser gefüllten Behältnis trafen seine wunden Knie auf den kühlen Steinboden. Seine kalten Hände legten sich auf den Rand der ausgebeulten Schüssel, stemmten sich kraftlos dagegen.

„Es scheint so, als hättest du heute keinen klaren Kopf." meinte der Meister gefährlich ruhig; er ließ die graue Kapuze im Nackenbereich des eingeschüchterten Jungen nicht los, im Gegenteil: Seine Finger krallten durch den weichen Stoff hindurch und schmerzhaft in Altaïr's kurzes Haar. Ein erstickter, unartikulierter Laut entkam der Kehle des widerwilligen Novizen und ein Zittern beutelte ihn unbarmherzig.

_Wasser_. Oh... _oh_, er hasste Wasser, er hasste es. Bitte nicht. _Bitte bitte nicht_.

„Wir sollten dafür sorgen, dass du deinen Fokus wieder findest, Altaïr." war das Letzte, das der konfrontierte Adlerjunge vernahm, bevor alle Geräusche um ihn herum dumpf wurden. Dumpf und erfüllt von dem wilden Gluckern kleiner, aufsteigender Luftblasen. Sein Sichtfeld verschwamm, wurde finster. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und hielt den Atem krampfhaft an; forsch drängte Al-Mualim sein Haupt in die Schüssel und in das kalte Wasser. So weit, dass Altaïr mit der Stirn an den Grund des tiefen Behältnisses stieß.

_Nein_. Nein, er würde ertrinken! Ganz bestimmt! _Hilfe_!

Seine Hände suchten fahrig nach Halt und drückten sich gegen den Boden; instinktiv kämpfte der Körper des Jungen ums Überleben. Doch sein verbissener Mentor war stärker als er, zog ihn nur für einen kurzen Augenblick aus dem bedrohlichen Nass heraus; gerade einmal so lange, dass der aufgebrachte Novize ein klein wenig zu Atem kommen konnte.

Dann tauchte er ihn wieder unter. Altaïr ruderte hilflos mit den Armen und am liebsten hätte er geschrien; um Hilfe, nach Malik oder Abbas. Bei diesem Gedanken öffnete sich sein Mund und von seiner Panik getrieben wollte er einatmen. Er war ein Narr. Wasser drang in seine Lungen und er verschluckte sich bei dem torhaften Versuch einen flehenden Ton von sich zu geben. Der Meister zog ihn sofort wieder auf die Knie und Altaïr hustete, röchelte und atmete immer wieder tief und kehlig ein. Er schlug seine goldbraunen Augen auf und wollte von der Schüssel vor sich zurückweichen, doch anstatt hektisch und rücklings auf sein Hinterteil zu stürzen, wurde er weiterhin von der marternden Hand festgehalten. Al-Mualim sagte irgendetwas in seinem verhängnisvoll ruhigen Ton, doch der Novize verstand in diesem prekären Moment kein Wort. Getrieben von Angst gab er ein lautes Wimmern von sich, hustete erneut ungesund. Nass klebte ihm seine graue Kapuze an der Stirn, halb über den geweiteten Augen hängend verdeckte sie ihm die Sicht ein wenig.

„_Das Kredo_, Altaïr."

Der Angesprochene rang nach wie vor mit sich und um Luft. Kein Wort verließ seine bibbernden Lippen, er wollte nur noch fort. Weg aus diesem viel zu klein erscheinenden Raum, dessen Mauern ihn zu erschlagen drohten. Er wollte weg. Weg aus der Festung und in_ ihr Versteck:_ die Höhle die er zusammen mit den Al-Sayf Brüdern und nicht weit vom Dorf entfernt gefunden hatte. Weg aus Masyaf und von dem alten Mann, der ihn gerade wieder dem kalten Wasser entgegen drückte. Der Mund des erschrockenen Novizen stand offen; sein sensibler Magen verdrehte sich und trieb ihm die Galle sauer in den schmerzenden Rachen und auf die Zunge. Altaïr würgte, Speichel tropfte von seinen Lippen. Seine Hände rutschten am nassen Boden neben der Waschschüssel ab, verloren ihren spärlichen Halt und er kämpfte gegen den heftigen Drang an sich zu übergeben.

Altaïr's Nasenspitze berührte die Wasseroberfläche fast wieder, da ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und aberplötzlich sprudelten die von ihm abverlangten Worte aus ihm hervor, überschlugen sich regelrecht: „_Laa shay'a waqu'in moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine_!". Al-Mualim hielt inne, als der 14-Jährige diesen Satz mit seinem westlich angehauchten Akzent von sich gab, leise röchelte, sich angestrengt räusperte und die Worte noch einmal panisch wiederholte, als hätte er Angst der Großmeister habe ihn beim ersten Mal nicht gehört „Nichts ist wahr, alles ist erlaubt!".

Altaïr's Zähne klapperten unkontrolliert, als ihn der Andere nun endlich losließ; seine schmalen Schultern sanken und taten es somit seinem triefenden Haupt gleich. Er spürte, wie Tränen in seinen Augen brannten und war gerade froh darüber, dass ihm seine schief sitzende Kapuze weit in das erblasste Gesicht reichte. Mit etwas Glück – und wenn er es schaffte still zu bleiben - bemerkte der strenge Meister nicht, dass er weinte. Es war wie mit den dummen Kindern, die ihn wegen seiner hellen Haut und Haare hänselten: Er konnte sich unter seiner weiten Kopfbedeckung vor ihren abwertenden Blicken verstecken und fühlte sich somit halbwegs sicher.

Ein klägliches Aufschluchzen verriet den geschundenen Novizen dann aber, als er sich schwerfällig zurück auf die zittrigen Beine rappelte. Der peinigende Lohn dafür kam in dem Moment, in dem er sich wieder zu Al-Mualim umwendete: Das metallbeschlagene Ende dessen Gehstocks traf ihn im Gesicht; und das dermaßen wuchtig, dass sein nasser Kopf zur Seite flog und kleine, helle Funken durch sein Sichtfeld tanzten. Wieder entfernten sich die wenigen Geräusche in dem weiten Zimmer - das Rascheln von schwerem Robenstoff, die Schritte des Mentors, die belehrende Stimme, das _Tack Tack_ des langen Gehstockes auf dem Steinboden - es hörte sich an, als stünde der 14-Jährige plötzlich in einem anderen Raum. „Das soll dir eine Lehre sein." war das Einzige, das er mit viel Anstrengung verstand.

Altaïr stöhnte leise und unter einem Schniefen befühlte er mit der Zunge seine Zähne. Sie waren noch alle da. Oh, zum Glück. Ein metallener Blutgeschmack machte sich in seiner Mundhöhle breit und er fasste sich mit den schmalen Fingern an die bluttriefenden Lippen. Leicht öffnete er dabei seinen Mund, spürte, wie an seinem rechten Wundwinkel ein widerlicher Spalt aufklaffte, der eigentlich nicht hätte da sein sollen und fuhr zusammen. Er glaubte, ihm bliebe das Herz für wenige Atemzüge lange stehen. Au, tat das weh...

„Ein Bruder der Assassinen muss das Kredo _im Schlaf _können, Altaïr."

„Ja... Meister." wisperte der Braunhaarige leise und unter bitteren Tränen hervor; noch immer saß ihm der Schock tief in den Gliedern, doch er bemühte sich um Fassung.

_Fassung. Konzentration. Unnahbarkeit_. Er war ein Assassine. Und fast erwachsen. Warum war er also stets so weinerlich? Er durfte keine Angst vor dummem Wasser haben, er durfte sich keinem Schmerz hingeben. Weder körperlich noch geistig. Er durfte seinen Mentor und _Vater _Al-Mualim nicht enttäuschen. Denn er sollte später einmal seine rechte Hand werden; seine rechte Hand und der beste, jüngste Meister, den die Welt je gesehen hat.

„Fassung, Konzentration, Unnahbarkeit." der gewalttätige Meister lächelte kühl, als er diese Worte von sich gab. Altaïr sprach die folgende Unterweisung stumm im Geiste mit „_Sie machen einen Meisterassassinen aus. Durch sie erlangst du Vollkommenheit_.".

_Vollkommenheit_. Der aufgelöste Novize schluckte trocken, denn er wusste, was nun kommen würde. Er wollte den brummenden Kopf heben und die müden Schultern straffen, zustimmend nicken und mit fester Stimme antworten, doch er schaffte nichts von alldem. Wie versteinert stand er da, triefend nass, stark blutend und mit vager, doch schlimmer Befürchtung in seinem Blick. Wurde ihm gerade schummrig?

„Ich zeige dir, wie sich die Vollkommenheit anfühlt, Altaïr."

Altaïr ächzte leise, als seine beiden Ellbögen auf dem breiten Tisch des Meisters aufschlugen. Seine Hände lagen flach vor ihm auf der großen Landkarte Syriens, als ihm der Mann hinter ihm die dunkle Hose bis zu den wackeligen Knien hinunterzog. Halb geschlossene, glasige Augen zeichneten die Wege und Menschenansiedlungen auf der Karte auf der alten Ablage beinahe schon apathisch nach.

Masyaf. Damaskus. Akkon. Jerusalem. Das Meer.

Altaïr wollte sich auf die pochende Unterlippe beißen, erinnerte sich jedoch an die klaffende Wunde daran und presste stattdessen die Kiefer fest aufeinander. Er kniff eines seiner goldenen Augen zusammen, als er mit einem Ruck etwas weiter nach vorn rutschte und in Folge ein ziehender Schmerz durch seinen Unterleib zuckte. Die Tischkante drückte dabei schmerzhaft gegen sein Becken; er hielt ein qualvolles Keuchen zurück und atmete stattdessen stoßweise durch die Nase aus. Wieder fing sein starrer Blick die Karte vor sich krampfhaft ein, denn das detailreiche Werk lenkte ihn ab.

Man sagte, der Dai in Jerusalem sei ein... wie hieß das noch? _Kartograf_. Der Beste. Und er hatte diese Landkarte hier vor einigen Jahren für Al-Mualim angefertigt. Als Geschenk.

Wieder ein Stoß, die Schmerzen, der Mentor stöhnte. Altaïr wagte es nicht sich aus... aus _Ekel_ und Scham die Ohren zuzuhalten oder sich vor physischer und psychischer Pein an den Tisch zu krallen, während Al-Mualim hinter ihm... tat was er eben tat. Er hätte durch Zweiteres die schöne Karte unter sich zerknittert und somit ruiniert, nicht? Und sich damit noch mehr schlimmen Ärger mit seinem gebieterischen Meister eingehandelt.

Das kleine Jerusalem verschwamm in Altaïr's Blick und er ließ seinen Kopf geräuschvoll auf den harten Tisch niedersinken. Wenn das hier '_Vollkommenheit_' war... dann wollte er sie später, als bester und jüngster Meisterassassine, nicht erreichen.

_Niemals_.

**II**

Die Türe zu einem der großen Zimmer der Novizen Masyafs öffnete und schloss sich Momente später mit einem Knarren wieder. Ein warmer Fackelschein fiel dabei von draußen herein und zauberte für wenige Sekunden lange einen tanzenden Schatten auf den steinernen Boden. Ein leises Durchatmen – irgendwo zwischen Erleichterung und Erschöpfung - war zu vernehmen, danach Schritte. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich der Junge in der knielangen Robe durch den Gang zwischen den zwölf Betten; sein Eigenes befand sich nach Kadar's Schlafgelegenheit am hintersten Ende des länglichen Raums. Er stieß auf seinem Weg durch die zähe Dunkelheit an irgendetwas und gab einen leisen, erschrockenen Laut von sich, man konnte hören wie er seine Nase leicht hochzog und erneut tief ausatmete. Sein Atem zitterte.

Altaïr hinkte leicht, als er durch den langen Raum auf eines der weiter hinten gelegenen Betten zuhielt. Es war nicht Seines. Doch Eines, in dem er in letzter Zeit immer öfter schlief, denn er fand dort Geborgenheit.

Sich einen Ärmel vor die nassen Augen haltend ließ sich der verstörte Adlerjunge bald auf der besagten, fremden Bettmatte nieder und augenblicklich hob deren Besitzer ihren Kopf an. Altaïr konnte dies nicht sehen, saß er auch mit dem Rücken zu Jenem, doch er konnte es hören. Er hörte, wie sich Malik zu ihm umdrehte und seinen Oberkörper zögerlich aufrichtete. Er war also noch wach gewesen. Hatte er auf seinen Freund gewartet? Sie waren _beste Freunde_, richtig?

Ein Stupser in den schmalen Rücken des stumm Weinenden folgte und erst jetzt schniefte der Adler verhalten, wischte sich über beide matten Augen und versuchte sich die warmen Tränen darin fort zu reiben. Er wollte keine Schwäche zeigen, denn ein Assassine tat dies nicht. Doch er scheiterte dabei. Altaïr zog seine Beine an und setzte seine Stiefelsohlen auf die Bettkante; sein bleiches Gesicht grub er zwischen seine Knie, als seine Schultern bebten.

„Hey... hey, Altaïr." es war kaum ein Flüstern, doch die vorsichtig erklingende Stimme des Anderen wirkte wie Balsam für Altaïr's schmerzende Seele. Der Jüngere legte seine Hand von hinten auf eine Schulter des Zusammengekauerten und tätschelte diese leicht und tröstend. Der Braunhaarige reagierte nicht sondern weinte nur weiterhin stumm in sich hinein, schüttelte seinen Kopf unter der noch etwas feuchten Kapuze ein wenig und fing damit an langsam vor und zurück zu wippen. Es tat weh. Sitzen, Atmen, Weinen. Ihm tat alles weh und die klaffende Wunde an seinem Mund wollte nicht aufhören zu bluten. Was sollte er denn nun bloss tun? Konnte man wegen einer aufgeplatzten Lippe verbluten? Oh, hoffentlich nicht.

Erst nach einem langen, betretenen Schweigen rührte sich der besorgte Malik hinter ihm wieder. Seine Hand zog sich von der hängenden Schulter des aufgelösten Adlers zurück.

Der in sich gekehrte Altaïr änderte nichts an seiner Haltung mit den angezogenen Knien und dem dazwischen vergrabenen Gesicht; doch seine Finger, die sich unbewusst in seine dunkle Hose gekrallt hatten ließen wieder etwas lockerer als Malik seine Arme im nächsten Augenblick um ihn schob. Der fürsorgliche Schwarzhaarige schmiegte seinen Kopf von hinten an die graue Kapuze des Älteren und seufzte dabei leise in sich hinein.

Der verzweifelte Altaïr hörte nur allmählich wieder damit auf zu wippen und entspannte sich etwas, er schluchzte leise. Er mochte es nicht, wenn ihn Andere anfassten, doch sein bester Freund durfte das. Er war der Einzige, bei dem es sich beruhigend und gut anfühlte und deswegen wollte er heute wieder bei ihm schlafen. Oh, hoffentlich erlaubte er ihm das.

In einer beschwichtigenden Geste drückte Malik den weinenden, sich etwas zurücksinken lassenden Novizen an sich; nach wie vor stillschweigend. Er stellte keine dummen Fragen, belehrte nicht oder gab sich gar panisch. Bestimmt _wusste_ er. Und er hatte keine Angst. Der schlotternde Altaïr atmete tief durch und schloss die geröteten Augen in seinem verweinten Gesicht, als er die fremde, angenehme Körperwärme spürte, die an seinen Rücken heran drang.

_Malik hatte keine Angst_.


	27. Geborgenheit

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, doch schließlich ließ Altaïr die Hände an seinem etwas farblos gewordenen Gesicht wieder sinken. Malik saß nach wie vor fassungs- und nahezu regungslos neben ihm, den Arm seitlich und tröstend um den Anderen gelegt und abwartend. Stumm wollte er hier verweilen, bis sich der ungewöhnlich labile Adler wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Und wenn es sein musste die ganze Nacht...

Es fühlte sich unglaublich seltsam an _so _neben Altaïr zu sitzen... zu vertraut, zu brüderlich, _zu nett_. Und dennoch glaubte der wankelmütige Malik gerade das Richtige zu tun – also abseits seiner Pflicht als geistig beistehender Dai Jerusalems. Denn hätte er den Anderen hier alleine sitzen lassen sollen? Gerade _jetzt,_ wo er Reue gezeigt hatte und an einem emotionalen, augenscheinlich sehr tiefen Abgrund stand? Nein. Wer wusste schon, was ihm noch mit spitzen Zähnen am - scheinbar doch vorhandenen - Gewissen nagte. Es war in der Vergangenheit nicht oft vorgekommen, dass sich die erwachsene Version Altaïrs dermaßen hatte fallen lassen. Das geheime Ritual, das ihn zum Meisterassassinen gemacht - der Abend, an dem man ihm den Finger abgetrennt - hatte, war eine seltsame Wende in seinem Leben gewesen. Der damals so kokette, laute Ältere hatte sich von diesem Punkt an distanziert und war in sich gekehrter geworden, hatte kaum mehr über seine Sorgen oder Emotionen gesprochen. Nicht einmal mit Malik, seinem damaligen... ja, was waren sie gewesen? Liebhaber?

_Liebhaber_. Lächerlich.

Ein Schatten schien über das Gesicht des stummen und nachdenklichen Dais zu huschen.

Unweigerlich wurde er der viel zu nahen Präsenz des anderen Assassinen gewahr, schien Altaïr schlagartig noch deutlicher wahrzunehmen als zuvor. Seinen unruhigen Atem, dessen Körperwärme, die man durch die Robenstoffe hindurch spüren konnte; Malik spürte die Schulter des neben ihm Sitzenden an der Seinen, das fremde Bein mit den dreckigen Lederstiefeln, das ihn leicht streifte.

Er rührte sich nicht und atmete tief aus, ob erleichtert oder nicht war schwer zu sagen. Denn er hatte Altaïr doch endlich verziehen, war mit ihm gerade halbwegs ins Reine gekommen und trotzdem schien noch immer eine ungeheure Last auf ihm zu liegen; ja, sie drückte ihn förmlich gen Boden. Und vielleicht auch den Mann neben ihm. Es gab eben Dinge, die konnte man nicht innerhalb weniger, flüchtiger Augenblicke und mithilfe von ein paar Worten klären... aber das vorhin war immerhin ein guter Anfang gewesen. Es war ein guter Anfang gewesen, dass Altaïr seinen schlechten Gefühlen endlich nachgegeben hatte und weinte. Bei allen Göttern, er _weinte_!

Als der Kartograf nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit prüfend und aus dem Augenwinkel zu dem anderen Mann hinsehen wollte, setzte sich auch Altaïr schließlich - _endlich_ - wieder in Bewegung. Gerade, als der Jüngere nachfragen wollte, ob alles wieder halbwegs in Ordnung sei, wendete sich Altaïr Malik zögerlich zu, fasste nach ihm und erwischte ihn dabei bestimmend an den Schultern. Irritiert ließ der Kartograf seine Hand, die er noch am breiten Rücken des Anderen hatte ruhen lassen, sinken und zog sie wie durch einen Reflex zurück an sich. Befangen neigte er seinen Kopf, um dem anderen Assassinen direkt entgegenblicken zu können und wollte abweichen – wieso wusste er gerade auch nicht so recht, denn eigentlich fühlte er sich durch den Anderen keineswegs bedroht – aber die helle Wand in seinem Rücken verweigerte ihm dies.

Die Wand war es auch, an die er einige scharfe Atemzüge später gepresst wurde; hart drückte sich das Mauerwerk gegen sein protestierendes Kreuz. Und Altaïr, der war bereits halb über ihm. Der Mann hielt Malik's Schultern nach wie vor fest, als seine Zähne nach der empfindlichen Haut vom Nacken des Dais haschten. Letzterem entkam ein Keuchen – ob der harten Steinwand in seinem schmerzenden Rücken oder des zärtlichen Bisses seines Gegenübers wegen, wusste er nicht so recht. Gerade, da wusste er sowieso ganz plötzlich gar nichts mehr. Er erzitterte merklich.

„Altaïr-" entkam es seiner heiseren Kehle überrumpelt und, _verdammte Scheiße_, warum hatte er es nicht geschafft diese... Überraschung in seinem Unterton _negativ_ klingen zu lassen? Seine Finger suchten den Anderen und erwischten ihn am rechten Saum der weißen Kapuze. Leicht zog Malik daran - und Altaïr die Kopfbedeckung somit etwas tiefer in das Gesicht - doch nicht fest genug, um den aberplötzlich so zutraulichen Adler von sich zu zerren. Und wenn er ganz, ganz ehrlich war... dann hielt sich der irgendwo angetane Malik eher am dicken Leinenstoff fest als dessen Besitzer von sich fort zu ziehen.

„_Altaïr_, was tust du-" setzte der wispernde Kartograf nicht weniger irritiert fort, als er begonnen hatte; mittlerweile waren die weichen Lippen des Kriegers an seinem Ohrläppchen angekommen, liebkosten es und Sekunden später fühlte der Dai die warme Zunge Altaïrs über seine Ohrmuschel streichen. Der Atem des Anderen kitzelte ihn und jagte ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken, er bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Ein tiefes, langgezogenes Ausatmen erfüllte den kleinen, dunklen Außengarten, als eine Hand des Älteren in Malik's Schoß sank und dort leicht und forschend zudrückte; so, als wolle sie tastend 'überprüfen', ob ihm das, was Altaïr tat, gefiel.

'Gefallen' war dummerweise _gar kein Ausdruck_. Der Schwarzhaarige drückte dem Anderen seine Hüfte entgegen, bereute dies im nächsten Augenblick aber auch schon und ermahnte sich im Geiste dazu _das hier_ sofort zu unterbrechen. Aus etwas verklärten, dunklen Augen sah er zu dem anderen Assassinen auf und wagte es die ersten paar Herzschläge kaum ihn anzusehen. Altaïr's noch etwas glasiger Blick traf den Maliks nur kurz; schon beugte er sich dem dezent erröteten Gesicht des Jüngeren entgegen. Die halb geschlossenen Augen des schwer atmenden Kartografen suchten die etwas offenstehenden Lippen des geschäftigen Anderen in diesem Moment und er zauderte, dann führte er jedoch seine fahrigen Finger an sie und verwehrte dem, sich ihm entgegen beugenden Altaïr somit einen Kuss. Abwartend sahen ihm die goldenen, etwas geröteten Augen nun entgegen; der Malik zu _mehr _herausfordernde Mann hatte inne gehalten.

„Spinnst... spinnst du..?" keuchte der Schwarzhaarige dem gespannt Zuwartenden mehr entgegen, als dass er sprach und biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe, als sich Altaïr's Brauen einen kleinen Deut weit anhoben.

Was sollte der Mist hier? Zuerst machte dieser Kerl einen auf deprimiert und niedergeschlagen und nun _das_? Er konnte nicht einfach-... hatte er denn eigentlich eine Ahnung was-

Ja hatte er offenbar. Und er _konnte_.

Denn wieder spürte der mit sich hadernde Malik die Zunge des Älteren – diesmal an seinen Fingern, die an Altaïr's Lippen lagen, um ihn an weiteren Schadtaten wie einem... _einem Kuss_ zu hindern. Ein Stückchen weit klappten nun die Kiefer des betörten Dais auf und er blinzelte beinah schon benommen.

Was hatte er gerade sagen wollen..? Er wusste es nicht mehr.

Malik erschauderte hörbar, als Altaïr zwei der Finger an seinen Lippen in den Mund nahm und dabei den spannungsgeladenen Blickkontakt zu seinem 'Opfer' nicht unterbrach.

Wieder die Zunge, die sanften Zähne, Malik's Hose wurde ihm mittlerweile viel zu eng. Der Kartograf hätte sich niemals gedacht, dass es ihn derart aus der Bahn werfen und erregen würde, wenn jemand über seine Fingerspitzen leckte. Tat es aber - blöderweise. Er brachte gerade noch ein nachgiebiges „_Oh_, ich hasse dich..." hervor, bevor der Andere seinen sonst so eisernen Willen vollends in die Knie zwang.

Altaïr kniete zwischen Malik's Beinen. Über ihn gebeugt küsste er ihn; so, dass es dem überwältigten Dai drohte schummrig zu werden. Seine Sinne schienen schwinden zu wollen, ihre kümmerlichen Reste hatten das Ringsum ausgeblendet und hingen nur mehr an Altaïr. Fest gruben sich seine etwas zittrigen Finger an den Älteren, als ihm dieser die Zunge zwischen den bereitwilligen Lippen hindurch schob und spielerisch die Seine suchte.

Das Schlimme an der Sache war aber, dass... dass Malik dieses morbide Spielchen mitspielte. Wie ein ausgemergelter Straßenhund, dem man ein Stück Fleisch hinwarf, stürzte er sich Altaïr's spontanen, verwerflichen Plänen für diese Nacht entgegen. Und vielleicht, ja vielleicht waren sie beide ja wirklich nicht mehr als dreckige Köter. Denn was sie hier trieben war falsch; Etwas, für das man gesteinigt oder gehängt wurde wenn jemand davon erfuhr – wenn nicht schlimmer. Es war eine Krankheit, verwerflich, schmutzig. Und dennoch... fühlte es sich _so gut_ an.

Malik legte eines seiner Beine um den Anderen, um Jenen enger und nach mehr drängend an sich heran zu drücken und Altaïr ließ dies auch zu. Er öffnete die Hose des Dais mit geschickten Fingern und völlig beiläufig während sie beide bei ihrem ausgehungerten Kuss noch immer um die Oberhand rangen. Es war Malik so, als bliebe ihm die Luft vollkommen weg und sein rasendes Herz schlug ihm bis zum rauen Hals; nur kurz löste er sich von den verlangenden Lippen seines Gegenübers, um kehlig nach etwas Atem zu ringen. Seine dunklen Augen waren vernebelt, als er seinen Kopf zurück an die kühle Wand sinken ließ; diese störte ihn mittlerweile kaum noch, es war beinah so, als wäre sie gar nicht mehr da, unwichtig. Verständlich, umschloss eine warme Hand auch gerade seine Männlichkeit.

Nur mit Mühe und Not schaffte es Malik sich daraufhin ein Aufstöhnen zu verkneifen; er zog seine Finger, die sich zuvor noch an Altaïr gekrallt hatten, zurück und presste sich den Handrücken hastig vor den Mund. Denn es gab da etwas – und wohl das Einzige in diesem Moment - das er nicht ausgeblendet hatte: _Die Anderen_.

„_Ah-_ Altaïr-" seufzte der Dai gegen seine Hand und seine braunen Augen suchten den Angesprochenen, der ihm mit einer Art Zufriedenheit im verklärten Blick entgegensah, die ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Ein schiefes Lächeln folgte sogleich und der Ältere streichelte betont langsam über Malik's harte Länge.

„Die – _uh _– die Anderen..." oh, Altaïr sollte bloß nicht aufhören.

„Der Kleine schläft hinten..." flüsterte der Adler dem zweifelnden Kartografen entgegen, sein verschlagenes Gegrinse war noch immer nicht gewichen „Und die anderen Zwei sind draußen und halten Wache...".

„Altaïr..."

„Sei still und keiner merkt was." mit diesen herrschenden Worten spuckte sich der Sorglose der beiden Assassinen in die Hand.

_Still sein_. Malik war sich sicher, dass er Altaïr für diese dämliche Aussage später noch irgendetwas großes, schweres an den dummen Schädel schleudern würde. Denn still sein, das war nun kaum mehr möglich und der gerissene Adler schien sich aus dieser Tatsache einen Spaß – oder gar eine Herausforderung - machen zu wollen. Und nicht nur auf dieser Ebene siegte er damit, nein, der hungrige Dai hatte sich in seinem... Zustand auch noch die Blöße gegeben die Beine für den Älteren breit zu machen wie eine Frau. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass er das im Nachhinein noch bereuen würde...

Noch immer verweilte der zudringliche Altaïr zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln und beugte sich weit über ihn. Er hatte Malik's Hand erfasst und drückte sie nun – wie auch den oberen Rücken des lehnenden Kartografen - an das kalte Mauerwerk. Mit der zweiten Hand stützte sich Altaïr neben dem japsenden Dai am Boden ab, als er zum wiederholten Male rhythmisch und fest in ihn stieß.

Dieses Mal konnte sich Malik keine Finger an die Lippen pressen, um sich daran zu hindern lustvolle Laute oder Flüche auszustoßen, denn der Adler ließ sie nicht los. Er hielt sie, fest verschränkt mit seinen eigenen vier. Und der angestachelte Kartograf klammerte sich an sie, während er glaubte gleich kleine Sterne sehen zu müssen. Oh, diese Hitze in seinen bebenden Lenden machte ihn noch wahnsinnig!

Er biss die Kiefer gewaltsam aufeinander und atmete stoßweise durch die Zähne; bei jedem Vordringen des Anderen in ihn versuchte er am Rande seiner Vernunft ein lautes Stöhnen zu ersticken, um die anderen Brüder nicht aufzuscheuchen. Er war zu seiner bissigen Zufriedenheit jedoch nicht der Einzige, dem es zunehmend so erging; auch Altaïr atmete stockend und unregelmäßig, oft streifte ein verhaltenes Keuchen oder tiefes Seufzen Malik's Ohr und er schauderte daraufhin mit verkrampften Fingern, die Altaïr's Hand zerdrücken wollten, und Beinen, die sich um das Becken des Älteren schlangen.

**II**

Leise ächzend fuhr sich Malik mit der Handfläche über das Gesicht, als ihn ein kühler Luftzug aus dem seichten Schlaf riss. Er blinzelte aus müden Augen in die nur schwach vom Mondlicht erhellte Finsternis die ihn umgab und wendete seinen schweren Kopf ein Stück, um aufzusehen. Ein warmer Hauch in seinem Nacken ließ ihn dabei innehalten. Der alarmierte Dai zuckte etwas zusammen, rief sich dann aber vage in Erinnerung was geschehen war, bevor er eingenickt sein musste und _wem_ der Arm gehörte, der ihn um die Mitte festhielt. Malik schloss die schweren Augenlider wieder halb und ließ seinen zerzausten Kopf zurück auf eines der Kissen sinken, auf denen er lag. _Er und Altaïr_.

Fast schon vorsichtig sah der Kartograf an sich hinab und erspähte dabei seine offenstehende Robe, den schwarzen, bestickten Mantel, der irgendwie schief an ihm hing und... die behandschuhte Hand, die ihn im Schlaf festhielt.

Es war schon komisch. Altaïr, einer der Fähigsten in der Kunst des Tötens und eiskalter Krieger Masyafs schaffte es ihn, _Malik_, in solch einer sanften Art und Weise zu umarmen und dermaßen entspannt hinter ihm zu ruhen wie er es gerade eben tat. Man mochte es nicht glauben, doch die ungewohnt vorsichtigen Finger und der schwere Waffenarm des älteren Assassinen gaben dem schläfrigen Kartografen Geborgenheit, ein wohliges Gefühl von Schutz und Wärme; Altaïr schaffte ihm einen kleinen Raum, in dem er nichts und niemanden fürchten musste. Jedenfalls für diese paar flüchtigen Augenblicke.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte leise in sich hinein. Bei Allah, seine Gedankengänge wurden ja immer besser...

Nichts desto trotz schmiegte sich Malik mit dem Rücken voran enger an den ruhig atmenden Körper hinter sich und er erlaubte es sich selbst noch eine kurze Weile bei Altaïr liegen zu bleiben. Seltsamerweise blieb sein Kopf dabei erstaunlich leer. Er konnte gerade keinen allzu klaren Gedanken fassen, _wollte_ es nicht.

Er würde sich bald aus der Umarmung des Anderen schälen, um ihn alleine im Garten zurückzulassen. Die anderen drei Brüder durften sie beide nicht sehen, _nicht so_, eng umschlungen wie ein... _Paar_ und mit lose hängender Kleidung, die einem jeden andeuteten, was zwischen ihnen passiert sein musste.

_Niemand_ durfte es jemals erfahren.

**III**

Mit beinah schon schadenfrohem Interesse beobachtete Malik am nächsten Tag, wie der aufgescheuchte Altaïr durch das kleine Assassinenbüro marschierte. Während der Dai seit der Dämmerung auf den Beinen und die Hälfte seiner Schreibarbeit schon erledigt war, war der taumelige Adler erst vor wenigen Augenblicken erwacht. Zu spät, wie es schien. Hektisch stolperte Altaïr in der Gegend herum, klaubte seine Waffen vom Boden auf und aß nebenher. Ein schwaches Lächeln formte Malik's Lippen als er sah, wie sich der Ältere eine Hand voll Trockenfleisch in den Mund steckte und sich etwas Fladenbrot für unterwegs einpackte. _Endlich_ aß er wieder.

Ein klein wenig irritiert saß Karim bei Malik und linste ebenso wie jener immer wieder zu dem eiligen, schweigsamen Assassinen hin. Er vergaß dabei offenbar völlig auf das Schachbrett zwischen ihm und dem abwartenden Dai. Der verwirrte junge Mann bemerkte es nicht einmal, dass ihm der geschulte Kartograf mit flinken Fingern ein paar seiner Spielfiguren verrückte, um seine schwindende Aufmerksamkeit zu prüfen.

_Ah_, Malik sah schon, Karim würde diese Runde verlieren. Als Assassine musste man seine Sinne immer geschärft haben, wenn man es mit einem Gegner zu tun hatte... das war im Schach nicht anders als beim Kampf. Eine kleine Unachtsamkeit konnte einen den Sieg – und mit Pech auch das Leben – kosten. Eine Lektion, die der 24-Jährige dem Anderen heute mittels seiner Schach-Metapher lehren würde... er hatte ohnehin kaum noch zu tun. Auch, wenn _Robert de Sable_ in Jerusalem war, um dem Begräbnis eines Verbündeten beizuwohnen. Malik musste angespannt abwarten bis Altaïr und die anderen Brüder, die ihm als Verstärkung im Nacken sitzen sollten, zurückkehrten. Und das hoffentlich mit guten Nachrichten.

Bis dahin würde er sich mit dem Schachspielen und dem lieben Karim von der Nervosität, die ihm auf das Gemüt drückte, ablenken.

„Also, was ist dein Plan?" Malik bewegte seinen schwarzen Turm über das Spielfeld, und warf damit einen von Karim's weißen Bauern um. Der Geselle seufzte daraufhin und runzelte die Stirn angestrengt, er bemerkte die tödlichen Blicke Altaïr's offenbar nicht auf sich ruhen. Der Dai sah zu Letzterem auf, fragend musterte er ihn und erwartete eine genaue Antwort auf sein Nachhaken.

„Ich gehe zum Begräbnis und konfrontiere Robert." erst jetzt schenkte der verstimmte Altaïr dem Schwarzhaarigen seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit; es schien ihn zu stören, dass Karim ihr Gespräch mit anhörte. Doch warum? Hatte er mehr offenbaren wollen als seine durchdachten Pläne hinsichtlich des Attentats auf de Sable? Eifersucht hin oder her, Karim _durfte_ von der Mission um den Templer-Großmeister wissen.

„Umso eher, desto besser." gab der skeptische Kartograf ein wenig nachdenklich von sich und legte den Kopf einen Deut weit schräg. Kurz wichen seine braunen Augen ab, dann fiel ihm etwas ein: Er erhob sich sogleich, um hinter seinen hölzernen Tresen zu schreiten. Altaïr folgte ihm unaufgefordert.

„Glück möge deine Klinge führen, Bruder..." eine hübsche Feder fand ihren Weg in die offene Hand des abwartenden Adlers. Als Malik sie dem größeren Mann mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen in der Magengegend reichte, streiften seine Fingerspitzen die Handfläche des Anderen kurz und er hielt inne, sah auf und hielt den Atem für wenige Wimpernschläge lange an.

Der weiß-braunen Feder, die er mit dem Blut des Feindes durchzogen zurückbringen sollte, schenkte Altaïr gerade kaum Beachtung; seine goldenen Augen hingen bei der Übergabe des symbolhaften Dinges durchdringend an dem plötzlich so befangenen Dai, der es aushändigte. Es schien so, als wolle er etwas Wichtiges sagen.

Malik erwiderte den starren Blick Altaïrs und zog die Brauen in einer verunsicherten Miene etwas zusammen. Er schluckte, befeuchtete sich die trockenen Lippen flüchtig mit der Zunge. Was war los? Warum sah ihn der Assassine so an?

„Malik..."

„Ja?"

„Ich war ein Narr." der Ältere hielt seine raue Stimme gesenkt, um den neugierigen Karim in seinem Rücken daran zu hindern zu lauschen.

Wie? 'Ein Narr'? Malik zog seine Hand wieder zurück, lachte auf die Aussage seines Gegenübers hin trocken und ein wenig nervös „Normalerweise würde ich dir nicht widersprechen. Aber... was meinst du damit?".

„Die ganze Zeit-" Altaïr stockte, dann schüttelte er sein Haupt und zog sich die weite Kapuze wieder tiefer in das viel zu sorgenvolle Gesicht. Er hatte es sich wohl anders überlegt, wollte doch nicht reden. Wegen Karim? Oder weswegen?

Malik verengte die dunklen Augen, als sich der Ältere resignierend abwendete, kurz zögerte und schlussendlich ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Er verließ das Büro auf leisen und hastigen Sohlen und ließ den besorgten Kartografen alleine mit seinem schachspielenden Gesellen zurück.


	28. Viel Platz

Ein leises Seufzen verließ Malik's heisere Kehle, als er seine schweren Lider hob. Uhm, warum war er so verdammt durstig..? Einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte zur Seite, als ihn sogleich gleißend helles Licht blendete und er kniff seine gereizten Augen in einer verzogenen Miene sofort wieder zusammen. Etwas Unverständliches vor sich hinmurmelnd und unkoordiniert hob er seinen rechten Arm, um ihn sich schützend vor das Gesicht zu halten; ein ziehender Schmerz durchfuhr diesen dabei wie ein Nadelstich und der Mann ächzte leise und gequält. Er hörte ein dumpfes Klackern irgendwo neben sich, ein Scheppern, Schritte. Ah, verdammt. Was zum-... Sein Kopf tat so weh. Er konnte... er konnte kaum klar denken.

'Er wacht auf!'

'Dann _tun_ sie was dagegen.'

Zwei Hände erwischten den benebelten Dai barsch an den Schultern und drückten ihn zurück in eine sitzende Position. Er wollte sich wehren, doch seine müden Glieder waren zu schwer. _So verdammt schwer_. Was passierte hier..? Wo war er?

'Ich bin ja schon dabei...'

Was? Wobei? Protestierende Worte tropften nur zäh von der Zunge des im Schach gehaltenen Kartografen, als man nach seinem Arm haschte und er schlug die fremde Hand, die ihn festhalten wollte, ruckartig beiseite.

'Verdammt, schicken sie 18 zurück!'

'Jajaja, schon dabei-... hier.'

Zurückschicken? Wieder blinzelte Malik angestrengt, doch nach ein paar wenigen, tiefen Atemzügen und unnatürlich hellen, weißlichen Lichtern in seinem verschwommenen Blickfeld, fielen ihm die braunen, verklärten Augen wieder zu. Er realisierte es schon gar nicht mehr, dass sein Kopf von jemandem festgehalten und zurück gepresst wurde, um an irgendetwas fixiert zu werden. Der Schlaf haschte schon wieder mit gierigen Fingern nach ihm und lockte mit süßen Worten und Bildern. Der benommene Mann schaffte es nicht zu widerstehen, sein Körper erschlaffte und seine Hand fiel träge auf etwas Hartes, Kaltes neben ihm, einen Tisch oder was auch immer, um darauf liegen zu bleiben.

Dann ein Glockenschlag. _Schon wieder diese verdammten Glocken_.

Malik schreckte auf, als er seine Augen alarmiert aufriss und atmete zeitgleich tief und hörbar ein. Hektisch sah er sich um; das Innere seines Büros trat im Zwielicht des frühen Abends in sein schmales Sichtfeld und der 24-Jährige war vollends desorientiert bevor er es schaffte seine Aufmerksamkeit etwas mehr auf das Hier und Jetzt zu fokussieren. Hier drin gab es keine blendend hellen Lichter; ja, keine Lichter, nur eine abgebrannte Kerze auf dem alten Holztresen, hinter dem er saß.

'Helle Lichter'?

Moment, warum _helle Lichter_?

Oh Mann... Malik musste geträumt haben. Nur was? Er hatte es schon wieder vergessen...

Der Dai rieb sich entnervt stöhnend die Augen und fuhr sich mit der Handfläche über das Gesicht. Ja, er war eingeschlafen.

Sein Blick sank auf die Ablage vor sich, sein dickes Journal mit den Aufzeichnungen über die aktuellen Missionen der Bruderschaft lag vor ihm – aufgeschlagen zeigte es ihm eine unvollständige Notiz über Altaïr's Plan einen der 'Hydraköpfe' abzuschlagen. Die letzten paar Schriftzeichen wirkten schlampig und regelrecht lieblos hin geschmiert. Hatte Malik ja toll gemacht. _Wer_ außer ihm sollte das denn noch lesen können? Er sollte in Zukunft nicht mehr schreiben, wenn er kurz davor war ein zu nicken...

Schwerfällig und unter den Augen Karims – der Junge hing momentan aber auch eisern an dem Schachbrett! - schleppte sich der vor wenigen Momenten erwachte Malik durch sein stilles Heim. Er hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen, seinen wirren Traum von gerade eben in seiner Gedankenwelt beiseite geschoben und wollte die offenstehende Dachluke des Außengartens schließen. Denn die Stadtglocken hatten nicht aufgehört zu schlagen und damit zu verkünden, dass Gefahr drohte.

Gefahr nicht nur _durch _sondern auch _für_... Altaïr.

Jener war vor Stunden losgezogen, um dem groß angelegten Begräbnis beizuwohnen, das auch dieser dreckige Hund Robert des Sable besuchen wollte. Der Plan war die direkte Konfrontation des Templer-Großmeisters gewesen und offenbar hatte der Adler diesen auch gerade durchgeführt. Oder? Ob er de Sable getötet hatte..? Oh, hoffentlich.

Der besorgte Kartograf lehnte sich mit dem Rücken voran an die kühle, helle Wand des Außengartens, als er den Dachverschlag gut verschlossen hatte und horchte. Er lauschte, als ob man die großen Glocken der hohen Stadttürme überhören könnte; so als wären sie kaum mehr als leise Schritte in einem Nebenzimmer. Aber das war Blödsinn. Malik atmete einmal tief durch und schlug die matten Augen nieder. Wer könnte schon den Alarm der Stadtwache und die entfernten Schreie draußen überhören? Ein Tauber vielleicht, aber kein _Assassine_.

Und die besagten Glocken, die hörten einfach nicht auf. Sie läuteten und läuteten, riefen die Soldaten auf ihre Posten und zur Verstärkung auf die Straßen. Es beunruhigte den abwartenden Dai... ja, es beunruhigte ihn so sehr, dass es ihm ein unglaublich flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend verursachte und er glaubte, es schnüre sich ihm sogleich die Brust zusammen. Es war immer schrecklich nicht zu wissen was dort draußen passierte und gerade heute, da war es besonders fürchterlich. Denn es ging hier um ein Attentat auf einen _Großmeister _des Templerordens – und nicht nur auf irgendeinen davon sondern auf _de Sable_. Dieses Schwein von vor vielen Monaten in Salomon's Tempel. Er... er hatte den armen Kadar auf dem Gewissen; er und seine verdammten Männer. Malik hatte die Bilder noch ganz klar vor Augen, so klar, dass es ihm in dieser prekären Sekunde die Fähigkeit zum Atmen raubte:

_Ein gellender Schrei brach aus dem geschundenen Malik hervor, als die Hiebwaffe des Soldaten vor ihm auf ihn niederging und ihn mit großer Wucht traf. Begleitet von einem widerlich knackenden Geräusch schmetterte der Streitkolben gegen seinen erhobenen Ellbogen. Der Assassine hatte ausweichen wollen, war ob seines angeschlagenen, vernebelten Kopfes jedoch zu langsam gewesen. Der Unbewaffnete hatte seinen linken Arm schützend vor sich gehoben und hatte sein Haupt somit davor bewahrt von dem harten, mit Stacheln bewehrten Metall getroffen zu werden; doch der enorme Schmerz, der nun durch sein Gliedmaß jagte raubte ihm den Atem und in den nächsten Sekunden bestimmt auch noch das labile Bewusstsein._

_Der verletzte Assassine spürte einen harten Tritt in seine Kniekehle, einen Schlag in seine Seite, das Reißen von Haut und ging erneut zu Boden; er wollte sich am staubigen Grund abstützen, doch sein zertrümmerter, unnatürlich verdrehter Arm gab nach. Sein Kopf hob sich wie in Trance etwas an, als er versuchte sich zu orientieren und er rollte sich instinktiv zur Seite fort, als sein grimmig schmunzelnder Gegner wieder auf ihn eindreschen wollte._

_Und dann sah er ihn. Sah Kadar – oder das, was von ihm übrig geblieben war – unweit von ihm entfernt im Dreck liegen. Sein Kopf ruhte in einer zähen, dunkelroten Lache; das Blut verklebte seine Haare, vermischte sich dort mit... mit irgendetwas Klumpigem, Hellerem-_

_Sein Kopf. _

_Nein nein, sein Kopf- bitte nicht! Oh bitte nicht!_

_Der bleiche Mann streckte seine Hand nach dem Anderen aus, doch war zu weit von ihm entfernt, um ihn erreichen zu können. Alles um ihn herum stand in diesem Augenblick still, die Templer und de Sable existierten nicht, die unterirdischen Katakomben verschwanden aus seiner schummrigen Sicht; er hörte bloß seinen eigenen, rasenden Puls in den Ohren rauschen. Und er sah nur noch seinen kleinen Bruder - dessen zerrissene, schmutzige Robe, die ausdruckslosen Augen und die offenstehenden, blassen Lippen. Und... und den aufgeschlagenen Kopf mit den wirren, vor Blut nassen Haaren._

_Malik rang nach Luft, doch er vermochte es nicht zu atmen._

_'Ein junger Mann passt auf seinen kleinen Bruder auf, Malik. Egal was passiert.'._

_Seine Augen weiteten sich, als wollten sie wie sein schweres Herz aus seinem Körper hervorspringen und er schrie vor Entsetzen, jaulte wie ein sterbender Hund und er weinte den Namen seines Bruders, wieder und immer wieder. Galle schmeckte bitter in seinem Mund und sein Magen verkrampfte sich wie die Finger seiner rechten Hand. Warme Tränen zogen schmale Rinnsale über seine verdreckten, bleichen Wangen. Und er schrie, schrie sich die Seele aus dem bebenden Leib._

„Dai..?" und plötzlich stand der überfürsorgliche Karim mit großen Augen vor Malik und starrte ihm vollkommen verunsichert entgegen. Letzterer hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie der Jüngere den dunkler werdenden Garten betreten hatte „He. Alles in Ordnung, Malik?".

Ein klein wenig wirr blinzelte der zuvor noch so gedankenverlorene Kurzhaarige dem Anderen entgegen, dann fuhr er sich leise seufzend mit der Hand über das farblose Gesicht. Der Geselle bei ihm musterte ihn kritisch, doch der aufgewühlte Kartograf nickte nur bevor er wieder fort sah; „Ja. Ja, alles gut." war das Einzige, das er in diesem überrumpelnden Moment und begleitet von den tiefen Glockenschlägen herausbekam. Noch immer lehnte er an der Steinwand des Außenbereichs seines Büros... und _wartete_. Er bemerkte, wie ihm das Herz mittlerweile so sehr klopfte, dass er glaubte es würde in den nächsten Sekunden zerbersten; seine Finger waren kalt und seine Hand zitterte merklich. Ihm war etwas übel.

Hatte er... hatte er etwa _Angst_? Hatte er Angst um Altaïr? Befürchtete er ihn an Robert de Sable zu verlieren so wie seinen kleinen Bruder und seinen Arm? Oh, Allah bewahre...

Als der unruhige Malik eine Hand auf der Schulter spürte, sah er wieder auf. Er warf einen Seitenblick zu dem besorgten Gesellen hin, der sich gerade neben ihn an die Wand lehnte und ihn freundschaftlich tätschelte. Karim lächelte, als er sprach.

„Er kommt zurecht."

„Wer?"

„Na, Meister Altaïr." Malik runzelte die Stirn etwas. Er würde sich wohl nie daran gewöhnen, dass der Adler von niederen Rängen als Meisterassassine angesprochen wurde. Wahrscheinlich hatten die meisten Jungen einen Mords Respekt vor ihm. Nun, Karim, der hatte das jedenfalls. Der Dai konnte sich daher eines unbeherzten Schmunzelns nicht erwehren. Die Ansprache des Jüngeren lenkte ihn von den Stadtglocken und der beklemmenden Sorge um den exzentrischen 'Meister' ab.

„Er ist kein Meister."

„Aber er war doch mal einer?"

„Bevor er das Kredo gebrochen hat, ja."

„Uhm..."

„Er ist dabei seinen Titel zurückzuholen, Karim. Doch bis dahin zolle ihm keinen Respekt, den er sich nicht auch verdient hat. Er ist schon ohne überheblich genug... und Überheblichkeit ist gefährlich."

„Naja. Aber er ist... _gut_."

„Im Kampf. Doch was seinen Kopf angeht, bin ich mir dessen nicht so wirklich sicher. Noch nicht."

Karim lachte leise, sprach seine restlichen Gedanken über Altaïr dann ganz offen zu Ende: „Und er macht mir Angst.".

Angst? Oh ja, die machte er Malik auch gerade. Denn die Glocken, die Altaïr dazu gebracht hatte Alarm zu schlagen, tönten immer noch dumpf. Immer und immer wieder. Und es kam dem bangen Dai so vor, als würden sie dabei immer lauter werden. Doch so lange sie läuteten, war ja alles in Ordnung, nicht? So lange sie läuteten, lebte der flüchtende Assassine. Er lief zwar davon, aber er _lebte_.

„'Angst', huh?" versuchte Malik so gefasst als möglich von sich zu geben, um Karim nicht mit seinen dunklen Befürchtungen zu behelligen. Seine labilen Gedanken schienen nämlich schon wieder abdriften zu wollen – nach draußen und hin zu dem Szenario um den - hoffentlich schnell fliegenden - Adler Masyafs und den glatzköpfigen Templer mit dem französischen Akzent. Oh, _bitte_... Altaïr durfte nicht sterben. Nicht _jetzt_. Nicht, wo sie sich doch wieder einigermaßen versöhnt hatten und...

Und-

„Aber er schaut immer so böse. Und er beobachtet einen immer so genau. Die Anderen haben gemeint, wenn man bei ihm nicht aufpasst, dann hätte man ganz fix ein Messer im Rücken. Sie haben gesagt er sei unberechenbar." murmelte Karim kleinlaut; er linste vorsichtig und mit ängstlicher Miene zu dem Dai neben sich hin. Der wiederum lachte nur leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Gut zu wissen, dass der 'dumme Novize' die, die in der Hierarchie unter ihm standen, in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Ob es wohl Gruselgeschichten über ihn gab? Die _musste_ Malik hören.

**II**

Es wurde bereits richtig dunkel. Und es gab noch immer nicht das geringste Zeichen von Altaïr. Die massiven Glocken Jerusalems hatten schon lange aufgehört zu schlagen und der rege Tumult ringsum war abgeflaut. Ganz anders als das miese Gefühl in Malik's sensibler Magengrube. Er war unglaublich nervös und bis aufs Äußerste angespannt, hatte sogar das Abendessen ausgelassen und war den viel zu gesprächigen Karim vorhin auf laute und unfreundliche Weise angefahren. Er hatte sich zwar sofort bei dem perplexen Jüngeren entschuldigt... und dennoch hatte der Kartograf nun irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Der nette Geselle hatte ihn ja nur mit blöden Witzen aufheitern und ablenken wollen, richtig?

Das Nervenbündel von Büroleiter hatte vor einigen Momenten damit angefangen aufzuräumen; gerade kehrte er den Boden des inneren Bereiches seines Heims, um sich abzulenken. Der manchmal etwas zu korrekte Malik war nicht unordentlich – im Gegenteil –, sein Büro war immer blitzblank und es war daher nicht wirklich nötig zu putzen. Aber es wirkte ein wenig gegen sein Aufgebracht-Sein den abgetretenen Boden mit einem alten Besen zu bearbeiten. Ein verhaltenes Seufzen schlich über die Lippen des Dais, als er dabei kurz inne hielt und sich sein ungewollt hoffnungsvoller Blick gen Außengarten hob. Seine braunen Augen suchten die breite Luke im Dachverschlag, die er vorhin wieder geöffnet hatte; sie fanden anstatt einer weißen Robe aber nur den hell scheinenden Halbmond und ein paar kleine Sterne.

Malik biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er seinen suchenden Blick wieder sinken ließ, um sich krampfhaft auf sein Kehrgerät zu konzentrieren. Nervös fuhr er mit dem Nagel des Daumens eine Rille im Holz des Besenstiels nach. Wo blieb Altaïr bloß?

Karim saß derweil stillschweigend am Tisch mit dem Schachbrett und spielte eine Partie gegen sich selbst. Er hatte sich dazu entschlossen den verstimmten Dai in Ruhe zu lassen, wirkte dabei aber nicht beleidigt oder gar wütend. Vielleicht wusste er ja selbst, dass er manchmal einfach zu viel redete und hatte eingesehen mit seinen Templerwitzen vorhin etwas über die Stränge geschlagen zu haben.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aber war es Malik, der sein Wort an den sonst so gesprächigen Gesellen im Büro richtete. Der putzende Kartograf hatte die drückende Stille in dem klammen Raum nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl gehabt etwas – _einfach nur irgendetwas_ - sagen zu müssen, um die dicken Zimmerwände daran zu hindern ihn zu erschlagen.

„Karim?"

Anstatt einer nachhakenden, nichtsahnenden Antwort kam jedoch eine drängende und direkte Gegenfrage. Sie schien dem neugierigen Jüngeren schon die ganze Zeit über auf der vorschnellen Zunge gelegen zu haben: „Liebst du ihn?".

Malik stutzte und beinahe fiel ihm der Besen aus der Hand; gerade im letzten Augenblick, da fing er ihn noch und hinderte das Ding somit daran klackernd gen Boden zu poltern. Entgeisterten Blickes wendete er sich zu dem sitzenden Gesellen um und wünschte es sich innig gerade doch nichts gesagt zu haben. Hätte er doch bloß stumm weiter gekehrt...

„_Wie bitte_?"

„Liebst du Meister Altaïr?" Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass der offenherzige Karim auf diese heikle Thematik anspielte, doch so ernst wie jetzt hatte er es noch nie getan. Der Junge sah nicht zu dem heftig vor den Kopf gestoßenen Kartografen zurück, sondern widmete sich auffallend geschäftig seinen weißen und schwarzen Schachfiguren. Es hatte ihn wohl Einiges an Überwindung gekostet seine doch etwas... grenzwertige Frage zu stellen. Und nun kam er sich vermutlich mehr als nur ein wenig dumm vor. Sprachlos betrachtete der konfrontierte Malik den schmalen Rücken des schachspielenden Gesellen und bemerkte es gar nicht, wie fest er den Besenstiel in seiner Hand gerade umklammerte.

Nachdem der Ältere nicht antwortete, rang sich Karim dann dazu durch weiterzusprechen. Nur... warum? Was sollte es ihn interessieren wen oder ob sein Vorgesetzter-

Uh, Malik wagte es kaum das Wort überhaupt zu denken. Darüber zu sinnieren ob er Altaïr... liebte. _Liebte._ Der zweifelnde Mann spürte einen dicken Kloß in seinem ohnehin schon so engen Hals.

„Ich frage nur weil... es so wirkt." über seine Schulter blickte der neugierige Karim jetzt endlich – oder blöderweise? - zu dem bleichen Dai zurück. Er wirkte dabei fast schon scheu „Es wirkt so, als ob du ihn liebst, Malik.".

Es verging eine gefühlte Ewigkeit während der geistig schwankende Malik versuchte seine verwirrten Gedanken und Worte, die seiner rauen Kehle entfliehen wollten, zu ordnen. Erst, als Karim kaum noch mit einer klaren Antwort rechnete, sprach er schließlich.

„... wirklich?" Um Himmels Willen, musste er gerade dümmlich wirken!

„Wirklich."

„Warum?"

„Du bist gerade so nervös und gereizt... als hättest du große Angst um ihn. Und man hat doch nur dann Angst um jemanden, wenn dieser jemand einem was bedeutet." fing Karim an und kratzte sich am strubbeligen Hinterkopf. Womöglich hatte er erkannt sein Gesagtes nun nicht mehr rückgängig machen zu können und wollte all seine Gedanken, die ihn so sehr beschäftigten, loswerden. Doch warum waren sie ihm _überhaupt_ auf der Seele gelegen? Warum sollte er sich Gedanken darüber machen ob es jemanden gab, den Malik... _mochte_?

„Und... du hast immer so seltsam gelächelt, als du von ihm geredet hast. Du hast zwar über ihn geschimpft und ihn einen blöden Novizen und Sohn einer Hündin genannt... aber du hast dabei manchmal gelächelt."

„Ich habe _was_?"

Nun war es der feststellende Jüngere, der anfing zu schmunzeln. Als er leise lachte, hielt er sich eine Hand locker vor den Mund, als fürchte er Malik's Besen auf den Kopf zu bekommen, sähe der fassungslose Dai seine Zähne beim Kichern.

Im Gegenzug zu dem Gesellen war es dem baffen Kartografen gerade aber ganz und gar nicht zum Lachen zumute. Seine dunklen Augen wanderten ein Stück weit zur Seite, suchten willkürlich irgendetwas, das sie anstarren konnten und entschieden sich schließlich für die Leere. Leicht presste der Mann seine trockenen Lippen aufeinander.

Gelächelt? Er hatte... _gelächelt_?

**III**

Erst als es bereits Dämmerte, regte sich am flachen Dach des Büros etwas; der Dai sah auf und seine braunen Augen weiteten sich. Während Karim irgendwann völlig übermüdet nach Hause – zu dem alten Informanten und Freund, bei dem er wohnte – gegangen war, um sich hinzulegen, hatte der beunruhigte Malik die elend lange Nacht damit verbracht wie ein eingesperrtes Tier in seinem Käfig auf und ab zu schreiten. Und genau wie solch eines hatte er sich auch gefühlt. Schrecklich. Hilflos. Er war beinahe schon an dem Punkt angelangt gewesen, an dem er selbst losziehen wollte, um den abwesenden Altaïr zu suchen, doch im letzten Moment hatte er sich doch noch gegen diesen kopflosen Plan entschieden. Er hatte im Büro bleiben und warten _müssen_. Denn was, wenn der Adler hierher gekommen wäre – das womöglich sogar verletzt – und der beistehende Dai wäre nicht hier gewesen. Ja, was dann?

Doch Altaïr war nicht verletzt. Nicht wirklich.

Noch bevor der aufgescheuchte Malik den finsteren Außengarten erreichen konnte, hatte sich der Ältere durch den offenen Dachverschlag hereingelassen und war auf leisen Sohlen auf dem, mit Kissen bestückten, Steinboden gelandet. Und ganz anders als der nervöse Malik, der stundenlang im Assassinenbüro auf und ab gegangen war wie ein eingefangenes Raubtier, sah der schwer atmende Altaïr auch wirklich wie eines aus. Der hastende Dai hielt inne, als er in den Türrahmen zum kleinen Garten trat und seinen abgekämpften Kumpanen erblickte. Einen Herzschlag lange hielt er sogar den schnellen Atem an, als ihn zwei wilde, goldbraune Augen trafen, und ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. All die kleinen Wurfmesser Altaïrs fehlten und seine knöchellange Robe war an manchen Stellen etwas aufgerissen; Blut klebte an dem weißen Gewand doch Malik's eilig suchender Blick fand auf die Schnelle keine Wunde am Körper des furiosen Adlers.

„Altaïr." entkam es dem befangenen Kartografen beinahe schon tonlos und er ballte die zittrige Hand zur Faust. Vollkommen verunsichert stand er da und zögerte. Aber er zögerte nicht des angriffslustigen Anblicks des Anderen sondern eher seiner eigenen Unschlüssigkeit über eine etwa folgende Reaktion darauf wegen. Was sollte er tun? Was war passiert? War de Sable tot? Was war los? Ging es dem Adler gut? Malik's Gedanken rasten.

Doch dann öffneten sich die Lippen des nahezu regungslosen Älteren plötzlich und erlösten den 24-Jährigen von seiner kompletten Verunsicherung „Malik.".

Malik's Finger krallten sich fest in den groben, dreckigen Stoff von Altaïr's Robe, als er dem unstet atmenden Mann um den Hals fiel, zerrten regelrecht daran. Die Erleichterung über ihr fast schon unerwartetes Wiedersehen hatte schlussendlich über seinen schrägen, verbissenen Stolz und seine unverrückbaren Ansichten über 'Richtig und Falsch' gesiegt; sein Bauch hatte gegen seinen Kopf gesiegt. Es war dem entlasteten Dai egal, dass der Assassine - den er gerade an sich presste, als wolle er ihn noch zerquetschen - vollkommen verdreckt war; staubig von den trockenen Straßen und dem Wind, der den Sand durch die Stadttore blies, verschwitzt und beschmiert mit dem dunklen Blut seiner vielen Gegner. Es war ihm einerlei, dass Altaïr ihn zuvor noch angesehen hatte, als wäre er sein nächstes Opfer und es war ihm egal was... der bedrängte Krieger gerade von ihm denken mochte. Malik war einfach nur erleichtert und froh. _So froh_.

Natürlich brachte der Kartograf auch jetzt wieder kein einziges sinnvolles Wort heraus; er hatte wahrlich schon genug damit zu tun die wenigen überschwänglichen Gefühle, die er noch im Griff hatte, zurückzuhalten.

Sollte er etwa lachen? Oder heulen? Oder gar beides? Nein danke. _Das hier -_ dass er den Novizen regelrecht angesprungen hatte wie ein Haustier, dass sich darüber freute sein Herrchen zu sehen - reichte! Ja, es reichte schon _bei Weitem_.

Malik drückte sein Gesicht an die Schulter Altaïrs und atmete zitternd gegen die dreckige Uniform des Selbigen. Er schloss dabei die braunen Augen und biss die Kiefer so fest aufeinander, dass es so sehr schmerzte wie seine Finger, die sich an den überrumpelten Anderen klammerten.

Oh, der Adler musste gerade ganz schön dämlich drein sehen. Bestimmt war ihm dieser wilde Blick von gerade eben längst vergangen. Und er würde den Jüngeren später noch wegen dem, was dieser hier gerade tat, auslachen. Ja, ganz sicher würde er das. Er würde spötteln, sticheln und dumm grinsen nachdem-

_Nachdem er Malik wieder losgelassen hatte_.

Der überwältigte Büroleiter sah ein Stück weit auf, über die breite Schulter des Anderen hinweg der nüchternen Wand entgegen. Verwunderung legte sich über seine wieder etwas lockerere Miene, als er zwei Hände an seinem Rücken spürte, starke Unterarme und die harte, metallene Schiene an dem Einen davon. Altaïr drückte Malik eng an sich. Ebenso schweigend wie der etwas kleinere Dai stand er da - und hatte hoffentlich nicht vor den Schwarzhaarigen so bald wieder loszulassen.

Es war wie gestern Nacht... als Malik eines kühlen Luftzugs wegen erwacht war und Altaïr ihn im Schlaf festgehalten hatte. Nur viel, viel... intensiver. Denn der ältere Assassine tat dies hier gerade unter _vollstem Bewusstsein_, nicht während er tief schlief. Er hatte die Umarmung des 24-Jährigen von sich aus erwidert und tat dies auf eine Art und Weise von der der atemlose Kartograf geglaubt hätte, Altaïr wäre gar nicht mehr dazu fähig. Voller... voller _Gefühl_ und nicht aus irgendwelchen sexuellen Trieben und der damit verbundenen, verbotenen Lust heraus. Die intime Geste war ehrlich und beherzt, voller... grotesker _Zuneigung_ und-

Und Malik glaubte, ihm zerbreche das Herz gleich in tausend Scherben. Doch warum? Wieso versetzte es dem wankelmütigen Dai solch einen fürchterlichen Stich von Altaïr festgehalten zu werden; warum brachte es ihn dazu schwer zu schlucken und insgeheim gewaltsam mit den Tränen zu kämpfen?

„Malik..." die tiefe Stimme Altaïrs - wie sie seinen Namen flüsterte - sie wollte in den Ohren des Jüngeren widerhallen, ihn fesseln und gewaltsam durchschütteln.

_Es tat weh_.

Malik lockerte seinen Griff an der Uniform des anderen Assassinen und ließ seine Hand zögerlich sinken; das aber nur um sie im nächsten Moment dann auch schon impulsiv gegen Altaïr zu stemmen. Er wollte es nicht wirklich – glaubte er jedenfalls – doch er drückte den Adler von sich. Denn diese verdammten Stiche in seinem Brustkorb sollten aufhören! Es sollte aufhören, er wollte nicht noch wegen einer simplen Umarmung herum weinen wie ein kleines Kind!

Der Ältere ließ Malik auch sogleich los, als er bemerkte, wie sich der Kartograf plötzlich widerwillig gegen ihn sträubte und seine schmutzigen Finger sanken wie auch das Haupt des Letzteren. Malik wendete sich von dem Krieger ab ohne noch einmal zu ihm aufzublicken. Er konnte es gerade nicht, _es ging einfach nicht_, er brauchte Luft. Luft um zu atmen, Luft um seinen Kopf frei zu blasen von diesen... diesen Gedanken, die ihn mit spitzen Zähnen bissen und noch zu verschlingen drohten wie ein hungriges Tier. Er brauchte Platz für sein Herz, das aus seiner Brust hervorspringen wollte, und davon viel.

Ja, _viel Platz_.

Sich flüchtig mit dem Handballen über eine Wange wischend 'flüchtete' sich der viel zu emotionale Malik zurück in den Innenbereich seines Büros und dieses Mal war er es der einen verwirrten Bruder zurückließ. Zumindest für die nächsten paar Momente.


	29. Ein neues Zuhause

Malik hatte noch nie draußen schlafen müssen. Doch auf der, für ihn _viel _zu langen, Reise nach Masyaf hatten er und die Anderen mehrere Nächte unter freiem Himmel verbracht. Ganz schön gruselig. Immer, wenn die zwei beladenen Pferde zu erschöpft und ihre Besitzer hungrig gewesen waren – meistens war das spät Abends gewesen – dann hatte die kleine Truppe angehalten und ihr Lager aufgeschlagen, etwas gegessen und sich schlafen gelegt während einer der Erwachsenen Wache gehalten hatte. Und immer, wenn der hibbelige Kadar oder sein großer Bruder danach gefragt hatten, wie lange es denn noch dauern würde, bis sie das Dorf endlich erreichten – und sie waren ungeduldig -, dann hatte Faheem gemeint: Bald. Und dass es normalerweise schneller gehen würde. Zu viert auf zwei Pferden zu reisen sei eben langwieriger, hatte er gesagt. Bestimmt hatte es aber auch nur so lange gedauert, weil Kadar immer so oft aufs Klo gehen musste oder ihm der Hintern vom harten Pferdesattel weh getan hatte.

Aber egal. Denn nun nach - hm, Malik wusste gar nicht wie viele Tage sie unterwegs gewesen waren; _lange_ eben – waren sie endlich, _endlich_, da!

Faheem und Umar zügelten ihre Reittiere zu einem Trott, als ein großes Tor in ihr Blickfeld trat und man konnte den 5-jährigen Kadar – der vor dem Langhaarigen der beiden Männer, Faheem, im Sattel saß – erleichtert aufseufzen hören. Er streckte seine Arme in die Luft und lachte laut „Juhuu!".

Malik's neugierige Augen wurden groß, als sie das hohe Dorftor erreichten und ihnen sofort zwei weitere Männer in diesen seltsamen, weißen Uniformen entgegen kamen. Waren sie auch welche dieser Kämpfer, die fliegen konnten? Hm. Die Gewandungen dieser beiden – waren sie Wachen? So wie die Soldaten in Damaskus? - sahen etwas anders aus als die von den beiden Assassinen, die Malik und seinen Bruder aufgelesen hatten: die Roben waren kürzer und an manchen Stellen grau. Sie waren weniger bestickt und eher unauffällig. Und diese Kerle hatten nicht so viele Waffen bei sich; nur Schwerter und ein paar dieser kleinen, spitzen Messerchen zum Werfen.

'_Faheem_! Meister Umar!' stieß einer der zwei aufmerksamen Fremden aus, als er auf die nahende Gruppe zukam und Faheem's schnaubendes Pferd am Kopfgeschirr erwischte 'Faheem. Wie ist es dir-... _euch_ ergangen? Erzähl!'. Die erwartungsvollen blauen Augen des dunkelhaarigen Wachmanns streiften Malik und Kadar nur kurz und er fing an zu lächeln, als der Jüngere der Brüder ein freundliches „Hallo!" in hoher Tonlage von sich gab.

„_Tazim_, schön dich zu sehen." antwortete Faheem dem Mann, der seinem Pferd gerade über die bebenden Nüstern streichelte, erleichtert. Der Langhaarige erwischte Kadar dabei unter den Achselhöhlen und hob ihn vor sich aus dem Pferdesattel; leicht strampelnd zeigte sich der 5-Jährige überrumpelt, als ihn dieser 'Tazim' daraufhin entgegennahm und schließlich sicher am Boden absetzte. Sofort rieb sich der kleine Junge das Hinterteil und tat ein paar weite Schritte; sein großer Bruder schüttelte den Kopf und schlug sich die Hand vor das Gesicht.

Umar - der noch hinter Malik saß - hingegen stieg schweigend von seinem Ross ab und erst, als er selbst am planen Grund stand, half er dem etwas verunsicherten Kind von dem hohen Tier herunter.

Während der bedächtige 'Adler' sein weißes Pferd daraufhin gemächlichen Schrittes zu einem anliegenden Unterstand führte und sich dort nach etwas Heu bückte, lief der 8-Jährige zu seinem kleinen Bruder, um ihn sofort bestimmend an der Hand zu erwischen.

„Was ist mit diesen Kindern..?" der Wachmann Tazim sprach nun leiser als noch zuvor zu Faheem, doch Malik hörte ihn dennoch gut. Ein wenig argwöhnisch betrachtete der etwas dreckige Junge den Mann in der grau-weißen Robe mit der weiten Kapuze. Faheem, der mittlerweile auch schon von seinem Pferd gesprungen war, seufzte verhalten und legte dem erwartungsvollen Tazim eine Hand auf die Schulter, um sie zu drücken „Es gibt _viel_ zu erzählen, mein Lieber. Aber nichts, das ich vor den beiden hier besprechen will.".

Die plötzlich viel ernstere Wache sah nach dieser Aussage noch einmal zu den zappelig abwartenden Kindern hin und nickte dann einsichtig „Verstehe...". Der 8-jährige Malik schluckte schwer.

Im nächsten Moment wendete sich Tazim dann auch schon ihm und Kadar zu und Malik kämpfte gegen den Drang an vor ihm zurückweichen zu wollen. Was wollte der fremde Mann? Er wirkte zwar... ganz nett aber sie kannten ihn nicht. Und die lange Narbe an seiner Wange machte dem 8-Jährigen irgendwie Angst.

„Hey. Na, wie heißt ihr beiden?" fragte der interessierte Dunkelhaarige lieb als er in die Hocke ging. So sah er ja schon gar nicht mehr _so_ groß aus...

„Ich bin Kadar Ya-Sin!" tönte das jüngere Kind auf einmal offenherzig „Und das da ist mein großer Bruder. Er heißt Malik! Mein Bruder und hat den selben Nachnamen wie ich! Umar und Faheem sind auch Brüder aber sie haben nicht den Selben haben sie gesagt, das ist komisch.".

Malik reckte das Kinn leicht, als Kadar ihn vorstellte und hielt den Jüngeren zaghaft am Oberarm zurück. Am liebsten wäre der Kleinere dem Fremden nun wohl entgegen gesprungen, um ihn zur Begrüßung zu umarmen, wie? Aber besser, er tat das nicht. Man wusste ja nie.

„Soso. Freut mich euch kennenzulernen." meinte der hockende Assassine nachdem er ein erheitertes Lachen ausgestoßen hatte „Ich bin Tazim. Und ein Freund von Faheem und Umar.".

… ein _Freund_? Malik sah forschend zu dem schmunzelnden Faheem auf, als erwarte er von jenem eine Bestätigung der vorhergegangenen Aussage. Stattdessen wuschelte er dem kritischen Kind nur durch die strubbeligen, schwarzen Haare „Geht ihr beide mit Umar vor, Malik? Ich komme gleich nach.".

Seine Aufmerksamkeit von Faheem fort und sie noch einmal zu dem Wachmann-Freund hin lenkend nickte der Junge entschlossen und zog sogleich an Kadar's Hand, um sich wie gebeten zu dem Adler zu gesellen. Der war gerade noch immer mit seinem Pferd beschäftigt, nahm dem Tier den schweren Sattel ab und klopfte ihm mit ruhigen Worten auf den Lippen und sanfter Hand den Hals.

„Wie heißt dein Pferd eigentlich?" fragte der interessierte Malik Umar, als er mit Kadar im Schlepptau bei ihm und dem weißen Ross hielt. Ein wenig befangen sah der Junge dabei zu dem schönen Tier auf. Er fand Pferde zwar toll und hätte am liebsten selbst eines, dennoch hatte er einen gehörigen Respekt vor ihnen. Und auch sein kleiner Bruder hielt einen 'Sicherheitsabstand' zu dem Heu fressenden Tier ein.

„Er heißt Falak." entgegnete Umar nett und mit einem freundlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Malik mochte diesen Mann – aber nicht so sehr wie Faheem. Faheem war ziemlich lustig und lieb, aber der Adler hier hatte irgendwie etwas... so Kühles an sich. Man war sich bei ihm nie so sicher, ob er gute Laune hatte oder nicht.

„Wenn ich ein Pferd hätte, dann wäre es ein Mädchen und würde Afya heißen." meinte Malik bestimmt, als er dem schnaubenden Falak dabei zusah, wie er mit einem Vorderhuf in der Erde nach irgendetwas scharrte.

„'Schatten' also?" hakte der Adlermann neben ihm nach und wirkte dabei belustigt über die schwärmerischen Fantasien des 8-Jährigen.

„Ja, weil sie so schnell wäre, dass man nicht mehr von ihr sehen würde. Aber eigentlich wäre Afya weiß mit dunklen Flecken und einer schwarzen Mähne."

„Oha."

„Glaubst du, ich werde einmal ein Pferd haben?" fragte Malik dann vorsichtig, als er wieder zu dem belustigten Umar aufsah. Oh, er hätte so gern Eins!

„Vielleicht." der Mann tätschelte dem hoffnungsvollen Malik den Kopf, bevor er sich zum Gehen wand „Na kommt.". Ohne zu zögern folgten ihm die beiden Kinder.

Als Malik den aufgeregten Kadar Sekunden später durch das massive Dorftor schleifte, sah er noch einmal über seine Schulter zurück zu dem langhaarigen Faheem und dem Wachmann von gerade eben. Würden sie auch gleich kommen?

Tazim hatte sich schon lang wieder aus der Hocke erhoben und sagte gerade irgendetwas zu seinem Gefährten, er griff dabei nach dessen Ärmel... dann umarmte er den anderen Mann plötzlich überschwänglich. Scheinbar war er wirklich ganz schön froh darüber seinen Freund wieder zu sehen... er ließ ihn ja gar nicht mehr los.

**II**

„Papa!" Malik hörte die Stimme des anderen Jungen lange bevor er ihn kommen sah. Kurz nachdem sie – Kadar, Umar und er – die Dorfstraßen betreten hatten, hatte er schnelle Schritte gehört, doch niemanden auf die Gruppe zulaufen sehen. Und das hatte auch einen Grund gehabt, denn wenige Atemzüge später sprang der, dem die Schritte und die kindliche Stimme gehörten, von einem Hausdach. Malik schreckte zurück und Kadar gab einen überwältigten Laut von sich, als ein Kind in Malik's Alter aberplötzlich vor ihnen landete. Nicht besonders elegant, denn es stolperte dabei beinahe und sah auch ganz schön verdreckt und angeschlagen aus, und dennoch glaubte der Ältere der Brüder seinen großen, braunen Augen kaum. Sein Mund stand ihm weit offen, als er noch einmal einen prüfenden Blick gen Dachkante schickte. Die war nämlich ganz schön hoch...

„_Altaïr_." sofort breitete der weniger verblüffte Umar seine Arme aus und ließ sich von dem Jungen vor sich anspringen, er drückte ihn an sich und seufzte erleichtert während Kadar und sein Bruder noch immer fassungslos dastanden wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.

'Altaïr', ha? Das war doch der, von dem der redselige Faheem am Tag, an dem sie sich kennengelernt hatten, erzählt hatte. Malik's Blick hing skeptisch an dem Jungen, der wie die ganzen anderen Assassinen auch eine Uniform mit Kapuze trug. Doch anders als Umar hatte sein Sohn seltsam helle Haut und noch eigenartigere, goldene Augen. Einer seiner Arme war verbunden – worauf ihn der skeptische Adlermann auch gleich ansprach: „Was hast du denn schon wieder angestellt?".

„Abbas hat einen Dolch geklaut... sogar ohne dass es wer bemerkt hat! Und wir haben damit gekämpft." Malik stutzte. _Was_?

„Ihr sollt doch noch nicht mit richtigen Waffen trainieren, Altaïr..." _Trainieren_?

Altaïr, der sich mittlerweile wieder von seinem Vater gelöst hatte, grinste schräg und murrte laut. Er redete irgendwie seltsam, hatte einen Akzent. Was für einer es war wusste Malik nicht... eh, aber jedenfalls klang er komisch „Aber wann dürfen wir dann?".

„Wenn ihr alt genug dafür seid."

„Hmhm."

Hatte Malik gedacht ihn hatte es verwirrt, dass Umar's Sohn vom hohen Hausdach vor ihnen gesprungen und dabei heil geblieben war, so war er _nun_ erst wirklich irritiert. Was meinte Umar mit 'trainieren'? Bildete er Altaïr etwa auch zu solch einem Krieger aus wie er einer war?

Der 8-Jährige zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich von dem Adlerjungen erwähnt wurde: „Wer sind die da?". Neugierig linste Altaïr nun zu Malik und Kadar herüber und als hätte er es einstudiert, stellte der freudige Kadar sich und seinen älteren Bruder erneut ausgiebigst vor – so wie er es vorhin bei Tazim getan hatte. Malik räusperte sich leise und sah beschämt zu Boden.

„Und ich bin Altaïr! Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad." flötete Umar's Sohn und kam näher nachdem der kleine Kadar ihn begrüßt hatte. Malik blickte wieder auf; scheu aber doch nickte er dem anderen Jungen zum Gruß zu.

Es blieb nicht lange dabei, dass sich Malik Altaïr gegenüber schüchtern verhielt. Denn so viel wie dieser redete und auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge einging, konnte man nicht anders als sich mit ihm zu unterhalten und zu scherzen. Meistens war es aber der äußerst neugierige Kadar, der dem Größeren Fragen stellte; er schien Altaïr auf Anhieb zu mögen und ihn irgendwie... zu bewundern. Wahrscheinlich wegen dem Sprung vom Dach früher.

Plappernd folgten die Kinder dem stillen Umar, der einen etwas schmaleren, sich windenden Weg auf einen Hügel eingeschlagen hatte. Die langen Schöße seiner weißen Robe flatterten dabei leicht hinter ihm her und Malik musste einen gewissen Abstand zu dem Mann einhalten, um die Stoffbahnen nicht noch in das Gesicht zu bekommen. Blöder Wind.

„Und ihr bleibt jetzt?" hakte Altaïr interessiert nach, während er neben den beiden Brüdern her lief. Er zog sich seine weite Kapuze dabei nicht vom Kopf. Wollte er sich darunter verstecken? Ob er vielleicht eine Glatze hatte? Oder eine peinliche Frisur?

„Ja, Faheem hat gesagt wir dürfen bleiben." entgegnete Malik, der kaum mit dem unbekümmerten Altaïr Schritt halten konnte. Uh, war der Weg vielleicht steil! Wie konnte der Andere bloß so schnell gehen?

„Faheem, huh?" Altaïr lachte amüsiert „Der ist ein guter Freund von Papa. Lasst uns auch Freunde sein!" unentwegt hingen seine durchdringenden Augen an dem Gleichaltrigen neben ihm. Sie beunruhigten den 8-Jährigen irgendwie und er wusste nicht warum... aber wahrscheinlich sahen sie auch nur deswegen so stechend aus weil sie so eine seltsame Farbe hatten.

Genauso eigenartig wie Altaïr's Blick war auch seine offene und fast drängende Art mit Malik und Kadar umzugehen: Er erzählte so viel, klopfte dem verdatterten Malik freundschaftlich den Rücken, lachte, erwischte den naiven Kadar am Unterarm, um ihn neben sich zu ziehen und ihm gesammelte Federn aus seiner Tasche zu zeigen... es schien fast so, als hätte er sonst niemanden zum Reden, _keine Freunde_.

**III**

Freunde, die hatte Altaïr wirklich nicht. Eine Tatsache, die Malik bereits in seiner ersten Woche in Masyaf klar geworden war – wie so vieles Andere, das er mit seinen 8 Jahren zu Deuten imstande war, auch. Es gab in der Festung einige Kinder – Novizen waren sie - in ihrem Alter, doch die meisten von ihnen konnten den Adlerjungen nicht leiden. Sie lachten ihn oft aus und hackten ziemlich gemein auf ihm herum. Wegen seiner Haut, seinen etwas helleren Haaren und seinem Akzent. Der sei ein Englischer, hatte Altaïr gesagt. Seine Mama war Engländerin gewesen – Spannend! Denn Malik hatte zuvor noch nie von einem 'England' gehört - und deswegen sprach er von Haus aus zwei Sprachen... manchmal, da verwechselte er sogar Wörter. Malik fand aber nicht, dass das etwas war, über das man lachen sollte; er fand es ehrlich gesagt ziemlich toll und hätte selbst gerne zwei Sprachen gekonnt.

Vielleicht waren die Anderen ja auch nur neidisch?

Altaïr glaubte das jedenfalls nicht. Und darum war er dann meistens doppelt so schlecht drauf, wenn man ihn mit Beleidigungen anstachelte. Meistens, da zog er sich dann einfach nur zurück; manchmal vergaß er sich aber auch, brüllte herum oder schlug zu. Feste. Es kam oft vor, dass er irgendwie aggressiv wurde und sich dann im Trainingsring abreagieren musste. Er kämpfte dabei dann selten gegen andere Novizen... die waren ihm nämlich zu schwach. Ja, Altaïr war der Einzige des ersten Ranges, der es schaffte die starken Gesellen zu besiegen... nicht alle davon aber manche. Bestimmt würde er einmal ein toller Meister werden, wenn er erwachsen war!

Diese Meisterassassinen waren die in den Roben, die auch Faheem und Umar trugen. Ihnen fehlte ein Finger und sie hatten Klingen in ihren Armschienen versteckt. Man sah sie hier in Masyaf nicht so oft oder lange, weil sie meistens wichtige Dinge zu tun hatten... aber wenn, dann staunten immer so ziemlich alle, denn diese Männer waren nach Al-Mualim die Höchsten und Besten.

„Hast du schon genug?" skeptisch hob Faheem seine Augenbraue, als er Kadar einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Seine langen, schwarzen Haare standen offen und hingen ihm etwas wirr über die Schultern. Er erinnerte Malik, so wie er Morgens immer aussah, irgendwie an eine dieser Ziegen mit dem langen Fell. Die müden Augen des 8-Jährgen folgten den Worten des Erwachsenen über den Esstisch und er steckte sich einen weiteren Löffel süßen Grießbreis in den Mund. Wie konnte man _so früh_ schon _so zappelig_ sein wie sein kleiner Bruder? Die Sonne war doch noch nicht einmal aufgegangen! Er gähnte – und beinahe fiel ihm sein halbes Frühstück dabei wieder zurück in die Schüssel.

„Ja, ich bin satt." Kadar hielt sich mit hoffnungsvoller Miene am Tischrand fest, seine Füße baumelten nervös „Kann ich jetzt raus?". Wollte er hoch in die Festung und sich die Kämpfer beim Morgentraining ansehen? Wahrscheinlich weil auch Altaïr bei ihnen war. Der Adlerjunge war immer irgendwo da oben anzutreffen, denn er wohnte dort. Sein Vater Umar war viel zu oft fort und seine Mutter... die war gestorben. Deswegen lebte er oben am Hügel bei den vielen anderen Assassinen. Er teilte sich ein großes Zimmer mit ein paar anderen Novizen.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir vorher etwas Wärmeres anziehen, hm? Kriegst du das hin?" schmunzelte Faheem, der selbst noch nicht in seiner knöchellangen Robe steckte. Malik lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den essenden Mann zurück.

Der Meisterassassine hatte ihn und Kadar bei sich aufgenommen, sie wohnten nun zu dritt in dessen kleinen Haus am Fuße des Hügels, auf dem die Festung der Bruderschaft stand. Faheem hatte keine Frau und er hatte gemeint, er wolle auch keine, weil sie ihn nicht wirklich interessierten. Seine Arbeit wäre wichtiger. Und deswegen konnte er keine eigenen Kinder kriegen - aber er wäre sehr gerne wie ein Vater für Malik und seinen kleinen Bruder, wenn sie denn wollten, hatte er gesagt. Es war ein Angebot gewesen über das sich die Brüder so richtig gefreut hatten, denn einen Papa, den hatten sie nie gehabt. Der 8-jährige Junge wusste nicht so ganz recht warum das so war, denn eigentlich hatte doch jeder Einen... nur er und Kadar nicht.

Also sie _hatten_ nie einen. Jetzt aber schon, denn der liebe Faheem Al-Sayf war das nun. Und Tazim auch ein bisschen; der kam oft zu Besuch und brachte ihnen Süßigkeiten vom Markt mit. Malik fand ja, dass Faheem anstatt einer Frau einfach den Tazim heiraten sollte. Warum auch nicht? Er war voll nett und gestern hatte er gesehen, wie sich die beiden kurz geküsst hatten. Dem Ersatzvater des 8-Jährigen war das dann irgendwie peinlich gewesen und er hatte dem ertappten Malik darum gebeten niemandem zu sagen was er gesehen hatte. Es wäre nun ihr Geheimnis und so. Nur warum..? Das Kind runzelte angestrengt die Stirn.

„Ja!" stieß Kadar aus und rutschte vom Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen – und gehibbelt - hatte. Eiligst und mit trampelnden Füßen verschwand er nach oben, um sich sie Schlafsachen auszuziehen. Und das ohne Hilfe... ha, konnte ja was werden! Bestimmt zog er sich seine grau-weiße Uniform wieder verkehrt herum an und wickelte sich die rote Schärpe um den Kopf anstatt um den Bauch. Malik lachte leise.

**IV**

Natürlich hatte es der chaotische Kadar nicht geschafft sich alleine anzuziehen und darum hatte ihm er geduldige Malik geholfen. Nachdem der Ältere aufgegessen und sich der Jüngere einen Kuss auf die Stirn von Faheem abgeholt hatte, waren sie losgelaufen, um das morgendliche Training in der Festung nicht zu verpassen. Zuerst das der Anderen – die vielen Gesellen fingen bei Sonnenaufgang mit den Kämpfen im Ring an – und dann ihr Eigenes. Klar, Malik und Kadar mussten noch nicht gegen Andere antreten; aber sie hatten einen Mentor – Labib -, der ihnen zeigte, wie man Holzschwerter hielt und so hinfiel, dass man sich nicht wehtat. Malik mochte das Training, es war immer lustig und manchmal kam auch der gelangweilte Altaïr vorbei, um einfach so aus Spaß mitzumachen. Sie waren jetzt ja auch Freunde.

„Glaubst du, Altaïr kämpft heute?" fragte Kadar unter schwerem Atem, als er Malik den Hügel zur massiven Festung hinauf folgte. Noch immer raubte ihnen der steile Hang die Puste.

„Weiß nicht, werden wir ja sehen!"

„Hoffentlich! Ich will ihn anfeuern!" lachte der jüngere Bruder und holte tief Luft. Die letzten paar Meter musste Malik ihn anschieben, damit er nicht noch mitten am Weg eine Pause einlegte.

„Hallo Tazim!" sofort sprang der kleine Kadar auf einen der Wachmänner an den Toren der Assassinenburg zu und hielt sich an dessen Hosenbein fest, als er den Kopf gestreichelt bekam. Tazim freute sich immer, wenn er die beiden Kinder sah und zeigte das auch „Guten Morgen Kadar, schon so früh auf?".

„Ja, ich mag Altaïr beim Kämpfen sehen!"

„Oh, da hast du heute wohl Glück." entgegnete der Blauäugige schmunzelnd und nickte nun auch Malik lächelnd zu „Guten Morgen, Malik.". In seinem Blick lag dabei aber auch irgendetwas... Seltsames, das das Kind nicht zu deuten wusste. Kam sich der Assassine wegen gestern Abend noch immer blöd vor? Der 8-Jährige hatte ihn und Faheem doch nicht beobachten sondern sich nur etwas zu trinken holen wollen... und er verstand sowieso nicht, was so peinlich daran sein sollte, wenn man jemandem zeigte, dass man ihn mochte. Malik gab dem schusseligen Kadar doch auch immer einen Kuss auf den Mund, wenn sich der mal wieder das Knie aufgeschlagen hatte und weinte.

„Wuooh!" auf Tazim's Antwort hin riss sich Kadar sofort los und eilte in den Vorhof der Festung; ihn im Auge zu behalten war manchmal wirklich verdammt schwer. Überhaupt hier, wo alle irgendwie das selbe an hatten.

So wie der Wache stehende Tazim es angekündigt hatte, stand Altaïr auch tatsächlich motiviert im Kampfring und bewies sich gegen einen viel Größeren. Als der hastende Malik den Hof erreichte, wurde der Adlerjunge gerade von dem Gesellen umgestoßen, stand aber sofort wieder auf und erhob sein hölzernes Kurzschwert zum Angriff. Man konnte den begeisterten Kadar bereits dabei hören, wie er den Adlerjungen anfeuerte, doch dieser schien dies gar nicht zu bemerken. Immer, wenn er kämpfte, dann war er wie ausgewechselt; irgendwie anders eben. Er sah dann immer so böse drein, als wäre er irgendein wildes, blutrünstiges Tier. Das machte dem 8-Jährigen manchmal eine richtige Angst; niemals würde er gegen Altaïr antreten wollen!

Malik trat neben seinen Bruder, als der Geselle im Ring mit seiner größeren Waffe auf den verschwitzten Novizen einschlug. Dieser wich aber richtig schnell und geschickt aus, fuhr herum und trat zu. Er zog mit seinem Fuß den seines Gegners vom ebenen Boden fort und der Ältere fiel fluchend in den Staub. Bevor er wieder auf die Beine kommen konnte, war der wendige Altaïr schon auf ihm und drückte ihm das Holzschwert an die Kehle. Erst jetzt hob der junge Gewinner seinen Kopf an – vermutlich um Ausschau nach dem Trainer und Mentor Labib zu halten; doch stattdessen trafen seine furiosen, goldbraunen Augen unter der grauen Kapuze Malik. Sie blieben eine ganze Weile lang an ihm hängen – starr, stechend, eiskalt und so, als wolle der Adlerjunge als nächstes auch noch auf seinen Freund losgehen. Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte leicht zusammen und hielt wie gebannt den Atem an.


	30. Das rote Tuch

Altaïr's furiose, goldbraune Augen, die unter dessen weißer Kapuze aufblitzten, hingen an Malik. Starr, stechend, eiskalt und so, als wolle er noch auf den Dai losgehen. Der konfrontierte Schwarzhaarige zuckte kaum merkbar zusammen und hielt wie gebannt den Atem an.

„Hör auf dich hinter Worten – _hinter dem Kodex_ - zu verstecken, Malik! Er verschweigt uns etwas. Etwas _Wichtiges_." Altaïr's flache Handfläche traf hart und hörbar auf die alte Ablage vor dem Kartografen, als wolle er damit seine ebenso grob ausgesprochenen Worte unterstreichen. „_Du_ warst derjenige, der zu mir gesagt hat, dass man niemals wissen kann. Nur vermuten. Und ich _vermute_, dass die Sache mit den Templern tiefer geht. Verstehst du das?" der ältere Assassine wirkte aufgebracht; doch Malik wusste, dass dessen haltloser Ärger im Endeffekt nicht ihm sondern der tiefgreifenden Templerverschwörung galt.

Schon seltsam. Denn sonst waren sie _einander_ immer laufende Zielscheiben aller barschen Vorwürfe und kindischer Missgunst gewesen.

Malik schwieg und hielt dem starren Blick des brummenden Adlers mit Unruhe in seinem wallenden Blut stand. Der andere Mann zögerte und schien zähneknirschend nach weiteren Worten zu suchen, sich darauf zu besinnen sich wieder etwas zu fassen; offenbar sah er langsam ein, dass Rumgebrülle nichts brachte und er sich ein wenig vergessen hatte. Forschend verengte der pikierte Dai seine braunen Augen und schluckte trocken. Im Normalfall hätte er wohl lautstark zurück gemault... doch der gestrige Abend lag ihm noch immer schwer im sensiblen Magen. Die enge Umarmung, sein flatterndes, schmerzendes Herz, die 'Flucht' in sein dunkles Schlafzimmer. Altaïr war ihm daraufhin nicht gefolgt - sie hatten sich erst zum Frühstück bei Sonnenaufgang wieder gesehen; sich dabei und bis zu ihrem... 'Gespräch' über die tückischen Pläne Robert de Sables eisern und betreten angeschwiegen.

Ob der Adler über ihr ungewohnt... inniges Wiedersehen nachgedacht hatte? Hatte es ihn auch die ganze Nacht über beschäftigt? Oder war es ihm gar egal? Malik hatte keine Ahnung... doch was ihm der grummelige Altaïr mittlerweile mitgeteilt hatte war, dass er vermutete, dass der Templer-Großmeister de Sable König Richard und Salah Al'din - zwei der mächtigsten Männer hier - gegen die Bruderschaft aufhetzen wollte. Eine verheerende Sache... wenn sie denn stimmte. Der skeptische Dai bezweifelte dies irgendwie; er hatte den rasenden Adler daher dazu angewiesen – und es war wahrhaftig sein gutes Recht, denn er war dessen _Vorgesetzter! _– nach Masyaf zurückzugehen und Al-Mualim umgehend Bericht zu erstatten. Der eigensinnige Idiot hier hatte aber seinen eigenen Sturkopf und wollte de Sable sofort hinterher, um ihn unschädlich zu machen. Diese verbissene Entscheidung im Wettlauf gegen die Zeit verblüffte den erfahrenen Büroleiter kaum und er hätte wohl wenige Argumente dagegen gehalten... doch Altaïr durfte nicht einfach wieder aus eigenem Ermessen heraus handeln. Er würde damit erneut gegen das unverrückbare Kredo arbeiten; und daran sollte man ihn doch hindern oder nicht?

Malik atmete nun tief durch die Nase aus und wollte zum Sprechen ansetzen; bedächtig und gezwungen ruhig, aber der laute Altaïr ließ ihn nicht.

„Ich gehe _erst_ nach Masyaf, wenn ich diesen Dreckkerl getötet habe!" schnaubte der Adler und hob seinen Zeigefinger drohend, um ihn kurz daraufhin auf den jüngeren Mann hinter dem abgenutzten Tresen zu richten „Aber _du_ könntest gehen.".

_Was_? Malik stutzte und eine seiner Augenbrauen schnellte in die Höhe. Er sollte an der Stelle seines irren Bruders nach Masyaf reiten? Was glaubte dieser Narr eigentlich? Sollte der - für die Bruderschaft äußerst wichtige - Kontaktmann sein Büro einfach so unbesetzt zurücklassen? Er hatte Verpflichtungen und nebenher auch noch einen Schwur geleistet, er konnte nicht einfach so weg!

Jerusalem brauchte ihn.

„Ich kann die Stadt nicht verlassen, Altaïr." Malik befeuchtete sich die Lippen flüchtig mit der Zunge und holte Luft, um sich zu rechtfertigen. _Rechtfertigen_. Musste er das denn eigentlich..? Aber wie auch immer... der Andere ließ ihn eh nicht zu Ende sprechen und schnitt ihm das Wort wieder ab. Unhöflicher Klotz.

„Dann suche eben _hier_ nach Antworten. Misch dich unter die Leute, suche nach denen, die meinen Opfern gedient haben." schlug der mies gelaunte Adler vor, als hätte er mit der abweisenden Antwort des vorsichtigen Dais gerechnet.

Unschlüssig fuhr sich Malik nun mit der Hand durch die dunklen Haare, kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf. Die Leute und Anhänger der Toten sollte er suchen? _Er_?

Erwartungsvoll abwartend blinzelte Altaïr ihm nun entgegen und erwartete natürlich eine Zusage, wollte den fähigen Dai Jerusalems als seinen Komplizen in den Ermittlungen rund um die geheimen Pläne der Templer wissen. Diese Vorhaben schienen ja nobel, keine Frage... doch Al-Mualim wusste nicht davon. Solch waghalsige und wichtige Missionen mussten zuerst von dem alten Mann abgesegnet anstatt im Alleingang vollbracht werden, sonst bedeutete es mächtigen Ärger. Ärger für den Dai, der seinen Posten in Jerusalem verlieren könnte und Ärger für Altaïr, der das Misstrauen der Brüder Masyafs schon einmal auf sich gezogen hatte.

Zwei Dinge, die dem Büroleiter vor einigen Monaten noch einerlei gewesen wären... er hatte seine neue Arbeit als Schreiber abgrundtief gehasst. Beinahe so sehr wie den überheblichen Adler Masyafs. Er hätte darum alles dafür gegeben aus der Bruderschaft geworfen zu werden und Altaïr tot zu sehen. Damals. Ach, es fühlte sich so an, als wäre dies schon so lange her... dabei war es nicht einmal ein Jahr. Es war wahrlich erstaunlich wie schnell sich gewisse Ansichten um 180 Grad drehen und sich Menschen schlagartig zum vermeintlich Guten ändern konnten.

Malik biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe und senkte seinen kritischen Blick auf die hölzerne Ablage vor sich. Er spürte die Augen des Adlers dabei nach wie vor drängend auf sich hängen.

Was war bloß aus ihm geworden? Ein hochrangiger _Dai_, der seiner Berufung mehr oder minder gern und gewissenhaft nachging. Er mochte das dreckige Jerusalem nach wie vor nicht besonders, doch er konnte es sich heute nicht mehr vorstellen sein kleines Büro jemals zu verlassen. Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen von den Assassinen fort zu gehen. Und... Malik konnte es sich nicht vorstellen Altaïr noch einmal sehnlichst den Tod zu wünschen; denn dafür hatte er ihn wieder... viel zu _gern_. Vielleicht hatte er das tief in seinem Innern - und trotz allem - immer getan.

Oh Mann. Hatte er das gerade eben wirklich gedacht?

„Du bist der Dai dieser Stadt und bezeichnest dich selbst als besonders aufmerksam was alle Neuigkeiten angeht." setzte der entschlossene Altaïr seinen Versuch den Jüngeren zu überreden fort. Hätte der hadernde Malik gerade ihn – anstatt des Tisches - angesehen, hätte er bemerkt, dass sich die finstere Miene des kühlen Kriegers soeben etwas lockerte. Vielleicht war das auch ein schwaches Lächeln, das sich gerade auf den Adlerlippen abzeichnete „Ich glaube _du_ schaffst es Dinge herauszufinden, die mir entgehen würden.".

_Ah_. Das war nun ein ganz übler Schwachpunkt gewesen.

Völlig überrascht sah der 25-Jährige wieder zu dem Anderen auf; ein klein wenig Argwohn lag dabei in seinem kritischen Blick „_Was_?". Es stimmte zwar was der Braunhaarige sagte, doch seit wann gestand es sich 'der große Altaïr' ein, dass er irgendworin nicht so gut war wie jemand anders? Seit wann lobte er Andere und besonders _seinen Lieblingsstreitpartner Malik_ indirekt?  
„Hilf mir dabei, Mal."

Wie? Um Gottes Willen, konnte Altaïr aufhören ihn _so_ zu nennen und diesen Kosenamen dabei auch noch _so_ auszusprechen? Der verdatterte Malik öffnete seine zuvor noch schmalen Lippen um etwas zu sagen, doch stattdessen blieben sie lediglich einen Spalt weit offen stehen. Einmal wieder fand er sich völlig aus der Bahn geworfen wieder.

_Verdammt_. Er würde das hier noch bereuen.

Ernst, doch nicht mehr dermaßen aggressiv als vorhin sah ihm der nervöse Adler abwartend entgegen; seine dringliche Bitte von gerade eben lag auch in dem stechenden Blick. Und der wankelmütige Dai konnte nicht anders, als ihm schlussendlich im Stillen zuzustimmen.

„Ich..." _oh_, diese Augen... „Ich denke drüber nach, Altaïr." der stammelnde Malik biss sich auf die Innenseite der Wangen und konzentrierte sich mühsamst darauf regelmäßig zu atmen. War gar nicht einmal so leicht.

Atmen. Ja, _atmen_.

„Wie du meinst. Aber ich reite nach Arsuf... Jeder Moment, den ich verschwende ist Einer, in dem der Feind einen Schritt weiter ist als ich." gab Altaïr nach einem anerkennenden Nicken erleichtert von sich – denn klar wusste er, dass er bereits gewonnen hatte - und wendete Malik den Rücken zu. _Den Rücken_.

Gehen. Er wollte gehen. Er sollte nicht-

„Sei... sei vorsichtig, Bruder." entkam es der Kehle des Dais etwas abwesend und wie vorprogrammiert.

„Versprochen."

Er ging nun doch nicht wirklich ohne... ohne sich _wirklich _verabschiedet zu haben..?

Doch, er ging. Die braunen Augen des zurückgelassenen Kartografen weiteten sich etwas und wanderten ziellos umher, als der hektische Altaïr schnellen Schrittes im kleinen Außengarten verschwand. Das mit dem Atmen hatte Malik in diesem Augenblick schließlich vollkommen vergessen. Sein schwerer Kopf hingegen arbeitete viel zu hastig. Und ohne wirklich zu überlegen, rief er plötzlich den Namen des losfliegenden Adlers und folgte ihm völlig überstürzt in den überdachten Außenbereich; Schnell – und mit dem roten Seidenschal in der Hand, den er ungewollt und zusammen mit einer Feder aus dem Korb unter seinem Tresen gefischt hatte. Letztere diente nur seinem Alibi.

Altaïr war noch da. Er hatte gerade die helle Wand, die zu der Dachluke im hölzernen Verschlag empor führte, erklimmen wollen, doch hatte auf das auffordernde Rufen Maliks hin inne gehalten. Ungeduldig fragend sah er zu dem Dai, der ihn eingeholt hatte, zurück „Ja?".

„Hast du die Feder für de Sable noch?" eine völlig überflüssige Frage des aufgebrachten Kartografen an den geschulten Assassinen; Letzterer legte seinen Kopf etwas schräg und schien nicht so ganz zu verstehen „Ja, _natürlich_.". Malik's Finger umfassten die überflüssige Feder und das Tuch, das eigentlich unter dem Bürotresen liegen sollte, in seiner zittrigen Hand fester. _Ha_. Es war schon komisch, nicht? Dass gerade der Kartograf Jerusalems derjenige war, der den unsteten Altaïr immer mit einer Feder und einem Auftrag fortschickte. Am liebsten hätte er dem eiligen Adler vor ihm alle Federn _ausgerissen_ als ihm welche als symbolhafte Missionsgegenstände anzubieten. Ja, er hätte sie ihm gern gewaltsam ausgerupft, um... um ihm die Fähigkeit zum Fliegen zu rauben. Er sollte... er sollte nicht gehen.

Als der atemlose Dai nichts sagte – denn er wusste nicht was – sank Altaïr's ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden Dinge in dessen Hand. Und eines davon ließ ihn kritisch drein sehen.

„Du hast den Schal ja noch immer." natürlich wusste der Ältere, dass das Gut Malik's lieber Mutter gehört hatte. Doch er wusste nicht, dass der panische Jüngere es vor gut einem Jahr mit fahrigen Fingern und völlig aufgelöst von der zerschundenen Leiche seines kleinen Bruders genommen hatte. Das rote Tuch war so mehr als nur ein Stück Stoff; es war die einzige, materiell greifbare Erinnerung an seine kleine Familie.

Der Atem des Schwarzhaarigen ging unruhig und seine Stimme drohte zu brechen, als er sofort antwortete: „_Bitte_ stirb nicht so wie er."

„... Malik?"

„Komm bitte wieder zurück." flehte der Kartograf eindringlichst und wusste selbst nicht so wirklich was er da gerade sagte; _warum _er es sagte

Altaïr wendete sich auf diese bange Bitte hin wieder zur Gänze dem Jüngeren, der völlig unbeholfen und planlos dastand, zu. Er schien nicht zu glauben, was hier geschah und dachte wohl, dass er träumte. Am liebsten hätte er sich gerade wohl selbst gezwickt.

„Das gestern tut mir leid. Wir müssen reden, wenn du wieder da bist." entkam es Malik's heiserer Kehle und seine reumütigen Worte überstürzten sich dabei. Es war ihm so, als wäre dies hier die letzte Gelegenheit mit dem Adler Masyafs zu sprechen; als würden sie sich hiernach... nie mehr wieder sehen und als müsse er irgendetwas gut machen, bevor Altaïr ging. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache um Robert de Sable's Pläne. Ein ganz, ganz schlechtes Gefühl. Die Sätze, die er daher hervor presste, schmeckten schal auf seiner Zunge; fürchterlich bitter und nach Tod „Wir müssen ganz _dringend_ reden, Altaïr.".

Dann streckte der zuvor noch so irritierte Altaïr seine Hand auffordernd nach Malik aus „Komm her...". Der vollends neben sich stehende Dai folgte diesen Worten auch sofort reflexartig, spürte Momente später auch schon die Finger des ernsten Adlers an seinem Hinterkopf. Jener drückte sich den Jüngeren damit entgegen; so weit bis sich ihre beiden Stirne berührten und Malik den warmen Atem des Anderen an seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Er schluckte schwer und schloss die braunen Augen, biss die Kiefer gewaltsam aufeinander. Sein Herz pochte so heftig... und gleichzeitig schien es stehen bleiben zu wollen. Denn dass Altaïr ging fühlte sich an wie... Sterben. Ja, _er würde sterben_, wenn dieser dumme Novize nicht wieder zu ihm zurückkam.

„Ja, das müssen wir..." flüsterte Altaïr's akzentbehaftete Stimme dem zittrigen Kartografen schließlich entgegen; er zeigte sich nachsichtig.

„Dann komm gefälligst heile zurück..." herrschende Worte, die Malik's trockene Lippen fast schon tonlos formten. Er spürte, wie sich die vierfingrige Hand seines Gegenübers fester in die Haare an seinem Hinterkopf gruben und öffnete seine glasigen Augen daraufhin wieder etwas, um befangen aufzublicken. Ruhig sahen ihm die beiden goldenen Sandstürme entgegen – und sie wichen nur für einen Atemzug lang fragend ab, als Malik Altaïr den roten Seidenschal als Mitgift um den Hals legte.

„Komm heile zu mir zurück." murmelte der Büroleiter, als er über seinen Schatten sprang, sein etwas größeres Gegenüber an dem seidenen Tuch um dessen Nacken wieder enger an sich heran zog und sein Gesicht an Altaïr's Hals grub.

**II**

Malik's Schritte in das hohe Steingewölbe hallten von den vielen, breiten Wänden wider und kamen zu ihm zurück, wie Pfeile, die ihn schmerzhaft in die Brust trafen. Sein Blick streifte durch die Halle mit dem massiven Altar, den vielen Trümmern am einen, dunklen Ende und er versuchte die umherliegenden Menschenknochen völlig aus seinem Bewusstsein auszublenden. Der labile Mann holte tief Luft und ballte die Hand zur Faust. Er wollte es nicht... und dennoch richtete sich seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf eine ganz bestimmte Nische des weiten Tempelgebäudes. Dort drüben... dort drüben hatte er Kadar zurückgelassen. Damals... vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr.

„Und du glaubst wir finden etwas..?" die verunsicherte Stimme Karims ließ den schweigsamen Dai in der weißen Meisterrobe aus seinen Gedanken aufsehen. Er zog sich die weite Kapuze tiefer in das bleicher gewordene Gesicht, suchte stumm nach einer Antwort.

Der zweifelnde Geselle machte ein paar Schritte weit in den großen Raum hinein und hob seine lodernde Fackel höher. Zwei weitere hochrangige Brüder folgten ihm und achteten dabei darauf nicht auf die maroden Skelette, die überall umher lagen, zu treten.

„Ja..." Malik zog die Nase leise hoch, räusperte sich und erhob seine Stimme gespielt selbstsicher „Die Überlebenden sind damals völlig überstürzt geflohen, haben alles stehen und liegen gelassen.".

„_Geflohen_? Wovor?"

Malik öffnete seine Lippen, um zu sprechen, schwieg dann aber doch. _Vor ihm_. Die Templer waren vor ihm geflohen.

„Keine Ahnung. Sie waren auf einmal fort. Vielleicht hatten sie Angst wir bekämen Verstärkung... Templer sind nun mal feige." eine knappe, bestimmte Antwort, auf die niemand der drei Anderen eine weitere Frage stellte. Dem Himmel sei Dank; denn einmal davon abgesehen, dass sie die verzwickte Sache nicht wirklich verstanden hätten, ging sie sie nichts an. Es ging sie nichts an, dass ihr ruhiger und sanfter Dai Jerusalems unter dem Einfluss irgendwelcher hysterischen Stimmen, die aus einem goldenen Apfel gekommen waren, gemordet und gewütet hatte wie eine wilde Bestie.

„Das hier sind ganz schön viele... Tote." murmelte Karim etwas verschüchtert in die lange Halle hinein, als er sich wahllos zu einem der skelettierten Templer hinunterbeugte, um die rostige Rüstung des gefallenen Kriegers zu beäugen „Wie viele wart ihr nochmal? Drei?".

„Zwei..." auch der gebeutelte Malik bewegte sich zögerlich weiter in die weite Räumlichkeit hinein. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen und sein rebellierender Magen drohte sich umzudrehen. Er wollte nicht-

_Er wollte nicht hier sein_. Nicht hier in Solomon's Tempel. Er wollte weg. Nach Hause.

Wie in Trance stieg der Büroleiter über die alten Knochen, staubige Ausrüstung und zerschlissene Lederteile hinweg, den verunsicherten Blick schon wieder auf die breite Nische am anderen Ende des Raums gerichtet. Sie zog ihn förmlich an; ihn, seine dunkle Neugierde und eine vergebliche Hoffnung, die er zutiefst verfluchte.

Tse. Was erwartete er sich schon? Dass er den toten Kadar dort nicht finden würde? Dass es kein Skelett von ihm gab, weil sein jüngerer Bruder damals wie durch ein Wunder überlebt hatte und geflohen war? Dass er nun irgendwo ein friedliches Leben führte, abseits der gefährlichen Bruderschaft, in einem ruhigen Heim und mit einer Familie?

Ein freudloses, kurzes Lachen entkam Malik's rauer Kehle, als er wenige Augenblicke später vor dem... _Ding_ stand, das Kadar's zerrissene, fleckige Robe trug.

'_Überlebt_', huh? Etwas schief lehnten die vielen, dünnen Knochen vor seinen Füßen an der Mauer. '_Geflohen_'? Schwachsinn. _Alles Schwachsinn_.

Der verklärte Malik schnappte flach nach Luft, doch es fühlte sich so an, als füllten sich seine schmerzenden Lungen nicht damit. Er würde ersticken.

„Kadar..." die Stimme des Mannes mit den bebenden Schultern war kaum mehr als ein Wispern; seine Knie wurden auf einmal so weich, seine Wangen feucht.

Ja, er würde ersticken.

„_Kadar._"

**III**

„Dai." der alarmierte Malik richtete sich unter einem erschrockenen Schrei ruckartig auf, nachdem ihm jemand eine derbe Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. Die drei verunsicherten Brüder vor ihm wichen einen Schritt weit zurück und beäugten ihn forschend, einer von ihnen zog sogar sein langes Schwert.

„Du bist umgekippt, Malik." tönte eine vertraute Stimme. Karim. Der wirre Kartograf murmelte einen leisen Fluch und fasste sich an das fahle Gesicht. Was war passiert?

„Du bist auf einmal voll panisch geworden. Und dann bist du zusammengeklappt. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht..." meinte der fürsorgliche Geselle vorsichtig „Wir haben dich raus gebracht. Es war keine gute Idee da reinzugehen, glaub ich...".

Malik atmete tief durch und sah vorsichtig um sich. Sie befanden sich wieder irgendwo im vorderen Bereich der muffigen Katakomben des alten Tempels. Ein entnervtes Seufzen entkam ihm, als er sich an die Schläfe fasste und via Gegenfrage antwortete „Habt ihr die Halle durchsucht?".

„Ja. Und wir haben auch ein paar Dinge gefunden, die vielleicht interessant sind." meinte einer der anwesenden, ranghohen Assassinen. Er ließ sich unter den zuwartenden Blicken seiner Brüder bei dem interessiert aufblickenden Dai nieder und legte ihm ein kleines, verwittertes Büchlein und ein Schwert voller Flugrost vor die Füße. Die besagte Waffe kam Malik mehr als nur bekannt vor; seine ungläubigen Augen weiteten sich ein Stück als sie über den Knauf, der einem Adlerkopf ähnelte, und die hübsche Parierstange, die ausgestreckte Flügel darstellen sollte, wanderten. Das hier... war Altaïr's Schwert. Sein Name stand in eingeritzten, schönen Schriftzeichen in der Hohlkehle des guten Stückes. Wahrscheinlich waren die Anderen gerade deswegen auf das Langschwert aufmerksam geworden.

Malik hatte also Recht gehabt, sie – der dumme Adler und er - hatten ihre Waffen damals hier drin verloren. Womöglich befand sich das des 25-Jährigen - der Zwilling des Schwertes vor ihm - noch irgendwo, und besser versteckt als das des Adlers, in der feuchten Tempelhalle. Ein schwaches Lächeln zog sich über die müde Miene des Kartografen, erreichte seine matten Augen jedoch nicht.

Ob Altaïr noch leben würde, damit ihm Malik sein altes Schwert bald zurückgeben konnte..?


	31. Der Kampf um Masyaf

Den entschlossenen Blick starr nach vorn gerichtet schritt der - bis an die Zähne bewaffnete - Malik durch das große Tor Jerusalems nach draußen. Schwer zogen Schwert und Ausrüstung verborgen unter seinem schwarzen Mantel an seinem breiten Gürtel, klackerten bei jedem Schritt metallen und leise gegen Schnallen und Nieten. Er hatte sich seine Kapuze noch nicht über den Kopf gezogen, denn damit hätte er wohl die Aufmerksamkeit der misstrauischen Torwachen auf sich gezogen. So offenkundig 'unschuldig' wie er aber gerade eben an ihnen vorbeimarschierte beachteten sie ihn kaum länger als ein paar wenige Sekunden. Leute, die die Stadt verließen wurden nicht kontrolliert; erst recht nicht die, die hier lebten und die man öfters auf den Straßen sah. Nur die, die Zuflucht in dem lauten Jerusalem suchten und eintreten wollten, wurden aufgehalten.

Sich den breiten Gurt seiner ledernen Umhängetasche zurechtrückend hielt der Dai nun verbissen auf die großen Stallungen vor der Stadt zu, nachdem er die Wachposten schnellen Schrittes passiert hatte. Er hatte es verdammt eilig, musste so schnell es ging nach Masyaf. Denn Altaïr hatte Recht gehabt, _so Recht_. Rashid ad-Din Sinan, Al-Mualim, war ein Verräter. Er war schon so lange Einer, verdammter Mist, und niemand hatte es bemerkt! Gewissheit darüber hatte Malik das kleine Buch gegeben, das seine drei Männer vor Tagen in Solomon's Tempel gefunden hatten. Es hatte sich als Journal herausgestellt, das Robert de Sable gehörte; und es wurde dem Kartografen schlecht, wenn er bloß daran dachte, wie oft der Name des Großmeisters _seiner_ Bruderschaft dort in lateinischen Lettern drin stand. Er hatte ein paar der französischen Passagen mit Hilfe des sprachbegabten Informanten der Stadt übersetzt; viele davon hatte es aber nicht gebraucht, um sicher zu sein: Al-Mualim, dieser Hund, arbeitete mit den Templern zusammen; man musste ihn _umgehend_ aufhalten.

Das Schlimmste an der heiklen Angelegenheit war aber, dass Altaïr in diesem Moment womöglich ebenso auf dem Weg 'nach Hause' war, um den größenwahnsinnigen Anführer zur Rede zu stellen – sofern er die Konfrontation mit de Sable überlebt oder Masyaf nicht schon längst erreicht hatte verstand sich. Malik schluckte schwer. Nicht auszudenken, was der alte Mann mit dem Adler machen würde, würde ihm die Sache zu brisant werden. Unter Drogen setzen würde er ihn wieder, ihn selbst als Verräter hinstellen und töten. Ja, das würde er, nicht wahr? Und wer wusste schon wie viel sich der wankelmütige Altaïr davon gefallen lassen würde; er hatte zwar eine große Klappe, doch wenn es um den Alten vom Berg ging, ging er bei direkter Konfrontation mit ihm und ab einem gewissen Punkt in eine Art... Angststarre über.

Malik hatte vor drei Tagen eine Brieftaube nach Akkon geschickt, um den alten Dai von dort zu alarmieren, ihm die Angelegenheit zu schildern und ihn eindringlichst um Hilfe zu bitten. Jabal war der Einzige der anderen hochrangigen Gelehrten, denen der Schwarzhaarige vertraute und zudem einer seiner damaligen Mentoren. Er war ein äußerst weiser, weltoffener Mann, der seine eigene Meinung zu Allem hatte und Al-Mualim und dessen konservativen Ansichten seit jeher kritisch gegenüber stand. Malik war sich sicher: Sein lieber Kollege würde ihn unterstützen so gut es ging.

Der hektische Kartograf verschwendete diesmal keine Zeit daran seine dunkel gefleckte Stute mit der schwarzen Mähne, Afya, überschwänglichst zu begrüßen, nachdem er die Stallungen erreicht hatte. Lediglich dem geschäftigen Stalljungen, der damit beschäftigt war Stroh zusammenzufegen, schnippte er eine Silbermünze zu.

Grimmigen Blickes sattelte Malik - der mit den düsteren Gedanken bereits viel weiter war als nur vor den Stadtmauern Jerusalems – sein Tier und stumm schwang er sich dann auf ihren breiten Rücken, um mit einem Zungeschnalzen los zu preschen. Mehr als einen Schatten würde man nicht von ihnen sehen.

**II**

Malik brachte sein schnaubendes Ross eineinhalb Tage später kaum zum Stehen, da sprang er bereits aus dessen Sattel und lief stolpernd los. Völlig atemlos, hungrig und erschöpft von der langen und heißen Anreise zum Dorf, das er seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr betreten hatte, trugen ihn seine schweren Beine quer durch Masyaf... und das ohne eine einzige Menschenseele anzutreffen.

_Nicht gut_. Dem Kartografen schwante Übles und er schluckte schwer. War er etwa zu spät gekommen? Er hatte sich doch so sehr beeilt; lediglich die Erschöpfungszustände Afyas hatten ihn unterwegs regelmäßige Pausen einlegen lassen.

„Malik!" die tiefe Stimme seines alten Bekannten ließ den bangen Dai zusammenzucken und herumfahren, doch als er den Sprechenden in einer kleinen Seitengasse zwischen zwei alten Häusern erkannte, schien ihm eine gewaltige Last von den Schultern und ein mächtiger Felsbrocken vom Herzen zu fallen „Jabal!". Oh, welch ein Glück! Sein alter Freund war tatsächlich hier! Und bei ihm drei Andere, die dem offenbar herbeigesehnten Dai Jerusalems ungeduldig entgegen linsten. Auf seinen schmerzenden Füßen eilte der 25-Jährige auf die Anderen zu, duckte sich zu ihnen in den schützenden Schatten des schmalen Sträßchens und zögerte nicht damit nachzuhaken, als ihm der gute Jabal die Schulter freundschaftlich drückte „Was ist los? Wo sind all die Leute?". Bitterkeit lag auf diese Fragen hin im bedächtigen Blick des viel älteren Dais aus Akkon und er atmete tief durch bevor er ruhig sprach.

„Sie sind oben in der Festung." fing er mit gedämpfter Stimme an und fuhr sich nervös durch den langen grauen Bart „_Irgendetwas_ schien sie dort hin getrieben zu haben, frag mich nicht was, Malik.".

„Dann sollten wir nachsehen."

„Nein. Viel zu viele Brüder bewachen den Hügel..."

„Und..?"

„Ich weiß nicht was in sie gefahren ist, aber sie greifen jeden an, der sich ihnen nähert. Sie sind wie von Sinnen." Jabal schüttelte seinen Kopf in großem Unglauben über seine Aussagen – er schien sie selbst nicht wahrhaben zu wollen. Völlig irritiert starrte Malik dem Alten entgegen ehe sein fragender, unbehaglicher Blick zu den anderen Dreien abwich „_Von Sinnen_?".

Einer der drei Brüder nickte dann auch schon mit verzogener Miene in die Richtung eines Weiteren; eine fleckige Binde schlang sich um dessen Kopf und auch sein linkes Auge war sporadisch verbunden worden „Ilkim hier wollte sich heute über die äußere Felswand einschleichen, doch sie haben ihn gesehen. Er kann froh sein, dass er noch am Leben ist."

Malik's braune Augen wanderten unschlüssig zwischen den vier Männern hin und her; mit dem breiten Rücken voran ließ er sich schlussendlich an die sandsteinfarbene Hauswand hinter sich sinken und erlaubte sich ein paar kurze Momente, um zu Luft und zu halbwegs klaren Gedanken zu kommen.

Die ganzen Dorfbewohner waren also in der Festung, die von den Assassinen verteidigt wurde? Hätte den Dai ja nicht sehr beunruhigt, wäre da nicht die prekäre Tatsache gewesen, dass eben jene Krieger den Sitz der Bruderschaft bis auf den Tod verteidigten. Und das auch gegen ihre _eigenen_ Leute.

Wo blieb da der Sinn? Sie mussten wahrhaft verrückt geworden sein!

„Wir sind nur zu fünft, wir können nichts gegen diese Scharen dort oben ausrichten, mein Junge." meinte der Älteste der kleinen Truppe, wieder lag seine Hand auf Malik's Schulter.

Der 25-Jährige verengte die dunklen Augen und neigte seinen Kopf wieder in Jabal's Richtung. Durchdringend blieb sein angestrengt nachdenklicher Blick auf dem anderen Dai hängen „Habt ihr Altaïr gesehen?".

„Nein."

Malik presste die trockenen Lippen aufeinander, ballte die Hand zur Faust und zischte kurz darauf ein „_Scheiße_.". Ein tadelnder Blick seitens des alten Dais Akkons folgte, doch Jabal sagte nichts.

Wenn die Lage in Masyaf tatsächlich so drastisch war, wie sie die Anderen schilderten, dann hatten sie ein _gewaltiges _Problem. Vermutlich war Al-Mualim nun komplett durchgedreht und hatte auf dieses goldene Ding aus Solomon's Tempel zurückgegriffen; wahrscheinlich gab er sich der fragwürdigen Macht dieses verwunschenen Apfels in diesem Augenblick hin. Malik _wusste_, wie anziehend dieses Gefühl von Unbesiegbarkeit war, das das goldene Ding ausstrahlte, er wusste wie _gefährlich; _denner hatte es am eigenen Leib erfahren und würde dies nicht noch einmal erleben wollen.

Nur was zur Hölle wollte der dreckige Verräter am Berg mit all den Dorfbewohnern? Und... war Altaïr tot? Hatte sich Malik's übles Bauchgefühl bestätigt? Oh, bitte nicht, hoffentlich ging es ihm gut.

Der hin und her gerissene Kartograf versuchte seine finsteren Gedanken am Rande der Verzweiflung mit einem Kopfschütteln loszuwerden wie lästige Fliegen und lehnte sich hinter der Hauskante vor, um vorsichtig auf die unberuhigend leergefegte Straße blicken zu können. Gerade war keine Zeit, um Trübsinn zu blasen. Sie mussten handeln. Nur wie? Und wo?

„Sie sind von Sinnen, ja?" sprach der grüblerische Mann mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinen älteren Begleitern, die dummerweise alle auf eine Entscheidung seitens des unschlüssigen Schwarzhaarigen warteten „Was, wenn wir auch so tun, als wären wir verrückt? Hm? Wir mischen uns unter sie und finden heraus was vor sich geht. Vielleicht schaffen wir es damit bis zu Al-Mualim.".

„Und wenn das nicht funktioniert?"

„Dann... nunja, laufen wir Gefahr zu sterben."

„Tolle Aussichten. Ist dein Plan nicht etwas überstürzt? Wir sollten-"

„_Warten? Fliehen? _Nein. Wir können nicht einfach so gehen oder das, was hier vor sich geht noch weiter ausarten lassen. Wir würden Masyaf damit seinem Schicksal überlassen und die Bruderschaft verdammen. Dieser Gedanke gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht."

„Wahre Worte." brummte der gute Jabal einsichtig, doch beharrte auf der rationellen Denkweise der Gelehrten „Dennoch sollten wir Vorsicht walten lassen und_ nachdenken_. Malik, du bist immerhin auch ein Da-"

„_Wir haben keine Zeit dazu_." hielt der missgestimmte Malik mahnend dagegen, blendete den besonnenen Dai in seinen Kopf aus und wurde zu dem 'Beinahe-Meisterassassinen' von vor etwa einem Jahr „Ich denke _sehr gern _über alles Mögliche nach und schreibe es dir sogar in einem Journal auf, Jabal, doch jetzt sollte man _Taten_ sprechen lassen. Menschenleben stehen auf dem Spiel!"

Ein tiefes Durchatmen und ein leises, entnervtes Stöhnen ging durch die kleine, unentschlossene Gruppe im Schatten der schmalen Seitengasse. Dann aber hob Malik, der nach wie vor beiläufig damit beschäftigt war suchend aus seinem sicheren Versteck hervor zu lugen, die Hand. Es war eine stumme Aufforderung an den Rest zu schweigen.

Seine braunen Augen folgten derweil einer weißen Gestalt, die soeben entschlossenen Schrittes den Weg, der gen Hügel führte, nahm. Eine knöchellange, reichlich bestickte Robe, ein aufrechter Gang, schwere Bewaffnung, eine versteckte Klinge... das dort war einer der ranghohen Meisterassassinen. Malik fühlte wie sein flatterndes Herz einen hohen Sprung machte obwohl er sich auf die weite Entfernung nicht einmal sicher sein konnte, das der Mann dort_ Altaïr_ war.

Bei Allah, _hoffentlich_ war er es.

„Dort ist jemand, seht." flüsterte der hoffnungsvolle Dai über seine Schulter zu den aufhorchenden Anderen zurück. Auch sie beugten sich nun vorsichtig hinter der Hausecke hervor.

„Wir sollten ihm folgen." entschloss Malik knapp und ohne Umschweife.

„_Was_?"

„Ihr sagtet, die Anderen wären oben. Der hier kam aber gerade erst an. Vermutlich hat er keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht und ist bei Verstand. Wir sollten ihn zumindest warnen, meint ihr nicht auch?"

„Hm."

Der junge Dai schnaubte leise und sah aus seinen Augenwinkeln stumm strafend zu seinen vier Begleitern hin „Ich werde ihm folgen. Von mir aus könnt ihr euch weiterhin feige hier verstecken aber ich gedenke das nicht zu tun...". Mit diesen Worten hastete der aufgebrachte Malik dann auch schon los – ungeachtet dessen, ob ihm jemand folgte oder nicht. Die wenigen Schatten waren dabei seine innigsten Freunde; auf leisen Sohlen, doch schnell näherte er sich dem Neuankömmling unbemerkt. Und tatsächlich folgten ihm Jabal und die anderen Drei.

Die fünf Assassinen bahnten sich ihren Weg unbemerkt und flott zwischen den Häusern Masyafs hindurch. Zwei von ihnen bewegten sich über die hohen Dächer und erreichten die Felswände vor dem verletzten Ilkim, dem betagten Jabal und Malik, der mit nur einem Arm nicht wirklich dazu fähig war zu klettern. Eine dumme Tatsache, die der eingeschränkte Dai in diesem Augenblick zutiefst verfluchte, denn der wendige Meisterassassine, denen sie auf den Fersen waren, war nicht gerade langsam unterwegs. Mit gezogenem Schwert erklimmte er die schmale, ansteigende Straße zur ungewohnt stillen Festung.

Malik erkannte den Mann am Weg erst, als es beinahe schon zu spät war und sie die aggressiven Wachen vor der Burg fast schon erreicht hatten: Jabal hatte währenddessen erst einmal kapituliert und hielt sich seiner schmerzenden, alten Knochen wegen im Hintergrund während die anderen Vier ihrem Ziel über ein paar nicht allzu hohe Felsen in die Flanke gefallen waren. Meisterrobe hin oder her; war der Neuankömmling ihnen feindlich gesinnt, so hatte er keine Meter.

Der Jüngste - doch neben Dai Jabal Ranghöchste - der Gruppe rappelte sich schlussendlich auf und begab sich in das direkte Blickfeld des entschlossenen Assassinen am abgetretenen Sträßchen, der sofort aufmerksam inne hielt und den gewickelten Griff seines Schwertes fester mit den behandschuhten Fingern umschloss. Als sich ihre wachen Augen trafen, schienen beide für einen kurzen Moment lange den schweren Atem anzuhalten und Malik's finsterer Blick erhellte sich.

_Altaïr_.

Es war tatsächlich Altaïr!

Malik verkniff sich ein ungemein erleichtertes Auflachen und blieb auf der kleinen Anhöhe vor dem kampfbereiten Raubvogel stehen anstatt ihm sofort kopflos entgegen zu rennen; er winkte ihm zu „Altaïr!".

Der angespannte Ältere etwas weiter unten zögerte und verengte seine goldenen Augen, um besser sehen zu können. Noch immer wirkte er kampfentschlossen und der, vielleicht zu leichtsinnige, Kartograf fürchtete schon, sein alter Freund stünde wie so viele Andere unter dem schrecklichen Bann Al-Mualims. Mit skeptischer Miene verharrte der jüngere Assassine an seinem Platz und nickte seine vier Begleiter stumm zu sich. Seine braunen Augen blieben dabei musternd an dem angriffslustigen Krieger am staubigen Weg hängen. Seine lange Robe war schmutzig, hier und da gar blutbefleckt.

War der Adler in Ordnung? Ging es ihm gut? Hatte er de Sable getroffen? Was war geschehen? Oh, was hätte der interessierte Dai gerade nicht dafür gegeben die Antworten auf all diese Fragen zu bekommen!

Nun, jedenfalls _eine_ Antwort kam gleich. Und zwar in der Form eines plötzlichen, verschmitzten Grinsens seitens des älteren Mannes.

„Du hast dir eine gute Zeit ausgesucht, um hier aufzutauchen." stieß jener beinahe schon amüsiert aus und Malik fiel abermals ein Stein vom schnell klopfenden Herzen.

„Sieht so aus..." entgegnete der sichtlich erleichterte Büroleiter lächelnd, als seine anderen Kameraden an seine Seite traten um Altaïr kritisch, aber respektvoll, zu beäugen.

„Al-Mualim hat uns betrogen." mit diesen feststellenden Worten wurde der Ausdruck Altaïrs wieder ernster und ein dunkler Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. Malik machte sich nun - anstatt sofort zu antworten - daran von dem zerrütteten Felsen zu gleiten, auf dem er stand, um dem verstimmten Adler direkt gegenüberzutreten und um nicht von oben herab mit ihm reden zu müssen. Es war nicht besonders einfach mit nur einem Arm von einem hohen Vorsprung zu klettern, doch es ging einigermaßen.

Abgekämpft von den letzten Stunden und Tagen trat der beklommene Malik schließlich vor den abwartenden Assassinen; jener senkte sein Schwert und betrachtete den Schwarzhaarigen mit einem undeutbaren Blick im schmutzigen Gesicht. Wieder war da ein kleiner Anflug dieser... unterdrückten Freude und Erleichterung.

„Nicht nur uns. Seine Verbündeten unter den Templern ebenso." gab Malik abgespannt von sich, seine braunen Augen schienen den abwartenden Altaïr gerade fressen zu wollen. Gott, wie gerne hätte er diesen Kerl gerade umarmt...

„Woher weißt du das..?"

„Ich bin letzte Woche in den Tempel Solomons zurückgekehrt nachdem wir in Jerusalem miteinander gesprochen hatten. Robert hat detailliert Tagebuch geführt und darin vieles festgehalten das... Al-Mualim in derbe Mitschuld zieht. Es hat mir das Herz gebrochen, aber mir ganz neue Blickwinkel aufgetan..." Worte, die dem 25-Jährigen schwer und zäh von der Zunge rannen; er schüttelte sein Haupt langsam und wendete den ärgerlichen Blick bitter zur Seite. Er hätte sich niemals gedacht jemals _so_ hier stehen zu müssen. In _solch_ einer Position; Einer, die _gegen_ den Anführer der Bruderschaft stand und einer Rebellion gleichkam. Aber dem war nun eben so. Und er war froh, dass Altaïr gekommen war, _dass er bis jetzt überlebt hatte_.

„Du hattest die ganze Zeit über Recht, Altaïr. Al-Mualim wollte das heilige Land nicht schützen, er wollte es besitzen und wir, seine Laufburschen, sollten es ihm ausliefern." gab Malik mit einem dicken Knoten im leeren Magen zu und hob seinen todernst zielbewussten Blick wieder etwas an „Wir müssen ihn aufhalten.".

Altaïr's berechnende Augen hatten die ganze Zeit über taxierend auf dem sprechenden Malik gelegen. Und nun, da der Dai ausgeredet hatte, lockerte sich die harte Mimik des Adlers etwas. Er schien nicht interessiert daran zu sein die ungute Lage ausschweifend zu diskutieren; er wirkte lediglich froh darüber, dass sein Bruder aus Jerusalem seine kritischen Ansichten endlich teilte „Sei vorsichtig, Mal.". Der Kartograf blinzelte dem Anderen unsicher entgegen, einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte schwach zur Seite.

„Sobald er die Gelegenheit dafür bekommt, wird er mit uns machen wollen was er auch mit den Anderen getan hat. Bleib _um jeden Preis_ weg von ihm, verstanden?"

„Was..? Was schlägst du also vor? _Ich will helfen_, Altaïr, mein Schwertarm ist stark genug und ich habe vier fähige Leute bei mir, die uns unterstützen wollen. Es wäre falsch uns von alldem fernhalten zu wollen."

„Dann... lenkt sie ab. Attackiert die Festung aus dem Hinterhalt und zieht die Aufmerksamkeit der wahnsinnigen Lakaien auf euch. Vielleicht bekomme ich damit die Chance Al-Mualim zu erreichen und ihn zu stellen."

„Du willst _was_?"

„Zu Al-Mualim. Ich werde ihn töten."

„Altaïr-"

„Shht."

Malik entkam ein langgezogenes Seufzen und er wollte sich die kurzen Haare raufen, doch krampfhaft versuchte er seine Unruhe zu verbergen und sachlich zu antworten. Es war nicht die richtige Zeit zum Streiten „Ich-... ja, wie du meinst. Wir lenken sie ab.".

Oh verdammte-

„Gut. Bedenke aber, dass diese ganzen Leute unter fremdem Einfluss stehen."

„Sicher. Wir werden sie nicht töten, wenn es nicht vonnöten ist. Nur, weil Al-Mualim das Kredo gebrochen hat, tun wir dies nicht auch, um ihn aufzuhalten."

„Mehr verlange ich nicht von dir. Friede sei mit dir, mein... Freund."

„Deine Anwesenheit wird uns diesen bringen, Altaïr..."

Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit nach dieser Ansprache vor dem Adler Masyafs zu stehen und ihn für wenige tiefe Atemzüge lang einfach nur anzuschweigen. Malik bekam es in Folge kaum hin sich von dem furchtlosen Älteren abzuwenden, um los zu eilen. Doch als er dies tat, nickte er seinen vier abwartenden Begleitern auffordernd zu „Na kommt. Ihr habt ihn gehört.".

Der junge Büroleiter bemerkte die tiefen Blicke Altaïrs nicht in seinem Nacken und wagte es nicht sich noch einmal zu ihm umzudrehen, als er mit seinen Männern verschwand, um den Lockvogel für all die Verrückten auf dem Berg zu spielen.

**III**

„_Hey!_" Malik's raue Stimme erhob sich über die wirren Köpfe der unzähligen Wachen Masyafs und sofort galt all die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der irren Männer ihm. Er schluckte trocken, als ihn die vielen abwesenden Augen fixierten und er umfasste sein... nein, _Altaïr's_ Langschwert, das aus Solomon's Tempel geborgen wurde, fester. Er hatte Seines ebenso wiedergefunden, doch in Jerusalem zurückgelassen. Er hatte es bis zu seiner Rückkehr – wenn er denn nicht stattdessen... _starb_ - in Karim's Obhut gegeben. Der quirlige Geselle hauste nun nämlich für die nächsten Tage zusammen mit zwei Anderen im geschlossenen Assassinenbüro und gab auf alles Acht. Er hatte versprochen all die wichtigen Aufzeichnungen dort mit seinem Leben zu schützen – nicht mehr und nicht weniger erwartete der korrekte Malik von ihm.

Kalter Stahl sirrte schneidend durch die Luft, als der erste verwirrte Assassine den provokanten Dai erwarteterweise erreichte und der flinke Malik duckte sich geschickt unter dessen weitem Schwerthieb fort. Für jemanden, der vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr knapp vor der Prüfung zum Meisterrang gestanden hatte, war es ein relativ Leichtes einfache Wachen der Festung auszuschalten. Wären davon bloß nicht _so viele _da gewesen! Wo kamen sie nur alle her?

Seitlich und mit einem Ausfallschritt trat Malik an seinen orientierungslosen Gegner heran und rammte ihm den Ellbogen hart und mit einem Ruck in das Genick, machte ihn somit unschädlich. Doch der Nächste stand bereits vor ihm und stieß mit seiner spitzen Waffe zu. Um nur eine Haaresbreite verfehlt schlug der wendige Dai dem rasenden Mann den Schwertarm mit der flachen Seite seiner Schwertklinge fort, um ihn nicht zu verletzen – und tat das aber so fest, dass der fremde Assassine seine eigene Waffe schmerzlich aufstöhnend fallen ließ. Malik's Schwertknauf traf den Mann daraufhin wuchtig im Gesicht und er ging ächzend, blutend und mit schwindendem Bewusstsein in die Knie. Leise entschuldigte sich der geistig zerrissene Kartograf, der keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte als seinem Gegenüber beim vorangegangenen Schlag die Nase zu brechen, für seine Tat.

Dem Büroleiter blieben nur Sekunden, um sich kurz nach seinen vier kämpfenden Begleitern umzusehen. Sie alle schlugen sich wacker gegen die Horden an hirnlosen Wachmännern. _Noch_. Denn anders als ihre Gegner waren sie von dem langen Ritt nach Masyaf erschöpft, sie würden schneller ermüden als die fuchtelnden Marionetten Al-Mualims.

Fest biss der Schwarzhaarige die Zähne aufeinander und fuhr zu einem weiteren Verrückten herum, als er dessen Präsenz wie einen kalten Hauch hinter sich verspürte. Sein schwarzer, bestickter Rafiksmantel, durch den er inmitten der vielen Leute wahrlich herausstach, flatterte dabei leise raschelnd hinter ihm her wie die Schwingen einer aufgeregten Krähe. Instinktiv riss er das lange Adlerschwert in eine defensive Haltung vor sich; Sekunden später schmetterte die Waffe des Anderen gegen deren Klinge. Und das so hart, dass das Nachvibrieren des heftigen Hiebs schmerzhaft bis in Malik's Schulter hochzuckte und der 25-Jährige verhalten aufächzte. Hätte er seinen linken Arm noch besessen, hätte er nun nach einem kleinen Wurfmesser gegriffen, um es seinem Gegenüber in eines seiner Beine zu rammen. Doch diese Option blieb ihm leider verwehrt – wie so viele andere auch. Ein Fluchen verließ die Kehle des entnervten Kartografen.

Erste Anflüge von vollkommener Müdigkeit zwangen den schwer atmenden Malik - nach vielen weiteren bewusstlos geschlagenen und leider zwei getöteten Wachen - gegen eine der steinharten Felswände ringsum. Mit einem langen, doch nicht zu tiefen, Schnitt quer über seinen Brustkorb und Blut an den Mundwinkeln, weil er sich bei einem unglücklichen Sturz fest auf die Zunge gebissen hatte, sank er seitlich an den kühlen Stein und blinzelte angestrengt vor sich in die Leere. Dass der versehrte Ilkim gefallen und der betagte Jabal schwer verletzt war, hatte sein von Adrenalin verklärter Geist in diesem brenzligen Moment völlig ausgeblendet. Denn hätte er das nicht, wäre der junge Büroleiter vermutlich der schweren Verluste wegen schreiend auf die weichen Knie gefallen... und hätte sich somit kaum gegen seine feindlich gesinnten Brüder erwehren können. Diese umzingelten ihn in dieser Sekunde schon wieder; drei an der Zahl stürzten einen schmerzenden Herzschlag später auf ihn los und er wehrte sich mit all seiner übrigen Kraft, die seinem geschwächten Körper noch zur Verfügung stand.

Er durfte nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt. _Altaïr brauchte ihn_.

Noch einer der verblendeten Assassinen wurde Opfer eines heftigen Genickschlags, ein Weiterer geriet unter die fahrig zutretenden Lederstiefel des erschöpften Dais und der Letzte, der stieß den taumeligen Malik zurück an die harte Steinwand von gerade eben. Mit dem Unterarm gegen Malik's Kehle drückte er jenen an den spitzen Felsen; und der Kartograf, der sich den Hinterkopf derbe an der steinigen Wand hinter sich angeschlagen hatte, japste stöhnend und mit vielen kleinen, hüpfenden Sternchen im enger werdenden Blickfeld nach Luft. Er konnte seinen eigenen Puls unangenehm laut in seinen Ohren pochen hören, alle weiteren Geräusche ringsum – das Klirren von Metall, Schreie, fallende Körper – schienen plötzlich so weit entfernt. Am Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit entfloh Malik's wund gebissenen Lippen ein flaches Keuchen.

Und mit einem Mal war es vorbei.

Malik wusste nicht wie lange er hatte kämpfen müssen und warum er nicht schon längst tot war – erstochen oder erwürgt von dem großen, ihm fremden Mann vor ihm. Doch ganz plötzlich war die Bedrohung durch den – und hoffentlich auch _die_ - wahnsinnigen Assassinen vorüber... glaubte er. Er rutschte an der Wand in seinem breiten Rücken ein Stückchen weit hinab, hustete dabei und sah irritiert und nach Atem ringend auf. Der dunkelhäutige Assassine vor ihm war mit geweiteten, gräulichen Augen und sichtlich verwirrt zurückgetreten und sein ungläubig geöffneter Mund formte eine Frage, die die pochenden Ohren Maliks nicht verstanden. Das Schwert fiel dem Fremden dabei aus der Hand und er hob seinen Kopf alarmiert gen Festung. Ein golden schimmernder Schleier schien über dem massiven Gebäude zu hängen.

_Golden_.

Malik's Mimik entgleiste, als er dem Blick des entrüsteten Gegenübers folgte und er sog den zitternden Atem, der ihm noch immer nicht regelmäßig in die Lungen dringen wollte, scharf ein. Wie in Trance und schwerfällig rappelte er sich wieder auf, stellte sich leise klagend auf die schwachen Füße und schüttelte den wirren, schmerzenden Kopf. Dann eilte er benommen los und wandelte so schnell wie ihn seine schweren Beine noch tragen konnten in die Richtung der Burg. Nur ein einziger Gedanke trieb ihn dabei voran – _Altaïr_. Er hatte keine Ahnung von der Macht des verzauberten Artefakts aus Solomon's Tempel. Malik musste ihn warnen; ihm helfen!

Der Weg zu der Festung gestaltete sich für den angeschlagenen Dai als äußerst schwierig. Viel zu steil für erschöpfte Füße und viel zu holprig für einen angeschlagenen Kopf. Doch - eher spät als zur rechten Zeit – stürzte der wieder etwas klarer sehende Malik in den Vorhof des massiven Bauwerks. Er hielt schnell und schwer keuchend inne, als er auf dem Platz - mit dem großen Trainingsring und den paar Stufen, die in das Innere des nun leeren Gebäudes führten - vielen ausdruckslos starrenden Menschen gegenübertreten musste. Dorfbewohner, kleine Novizen, erwachsene Assassinen; sie alle wirkten wie gebannt von dem hellen Schleier, der über Masyaf lag. Sie alle wirkten wie regungslose Puppen... nicht mehr aggressiv und offensiv die Waffen schwingend sondern... _apathisch_. Apathisch und so, als wären sie mental gar nicht anwesend.

Malik's braune, große Augen wanderten verunsichert zwischen den unzähligen Anwesenden umher und er tat nur äußerst vorsichtig ein paar hinkende Schritte in den Hof hinein. Niemand beachtete ihn. Ob man ihn überhaupt bemerkte..? Offenbar kaum.

Was war bloß in Al-Mualim gefahren, wozu brauchte er all diese armen Leute?

Sich auf der Unterlippe herumkauend bahnte sich der Kartograf langsam einen Weg durch die Menschentraube vor dem Eingang zu den Innenräumen der Festung. Immer wieder blickte er dabei beunruhigt um sich, die kalte Hand auf dem Knauf des Langschwertes an seiner Seite und bereit damit zuzuheben, wenn auch nur irgendjemand auf die dumme Idee kam ihn anzugreifen.

Doch es geschah nichts dergleichen. Nach wie vor blieb der matte Dai etwas Nichtbeachtetes inmitten der vielen Marionetten aus Fleisch unter dem fremden Einfluss des goldenen Apfels; niemand versperrte ihm den Weg. Somit ungehindert und wieder eiligeren Schrittes gelang der bange Mann also in die gespenstisch ruhige Eingangshalle der Burg, durchschritt diese mit einem ganz üblen Gefühl in der flauen Magengegend und bis aufs Äußerste angespannt. Es war so... so leise hier. Viel zu ruhig und so leer. Malik kam es gar so vor, als hallten seine schweren Schritte noch lauter von den dicken Steinwänden wider als er es in vager Erinnerung hatte. Oder lag das an seinen Sinnen, die sich gerade auf jeden noch so kleinen Laut konzentrierten?

_Laute wie das Aufeinandertreffen von hungrigen Stahlklingen zum Beispiel_. Der aufmerksame Kartograf horchte alarmiert auf und richtete seinen angestrengt wachsamen Blick gen Garten. Dort draußen war soeben ein Kampf losgebrochen; noch einmal folgte das helle Klingen von Metall, dann ein wütender, lauter Aufschrei. Malik zögerte keinen Augenblick und lief erneut los, nahm dabei zwei der steinernen Stufen zu dem schmiedeeisernen Gartentor gleichzeitig und stürzte dabei fast.

Letzteres war verschlossen worden. Eine Tatsache aufgrund der dem 25-Jährigen ein derbes Schimpfen entfloh. Er rüttelte wie ein Wahnsinniger, doch vergebens, an dem massiven Tor, das ihm den direkten Weg in den weiten, grünen Hinterhof versperrte während seine Aufmerksamkeit an den vielenKämpfenden dahinter hing. Einer von ihnen war tatsächlich Altaïr... und der Rest-

_Der Rest war Al-Mualim_.

Ungläubig-empört verzog der überreizte Malik sein Gesicht, als er versuchte die vielen Duplikate seines ehemaligen Meisters zu zählen und er klammerte sich fester an die dicke, kühle Stange des Tors. Sein Mund stand in seinem großen Unglauben etwas offen und er ertappte sich dabei für viele Wimpernschläge lange den ungleichmäßigen Atem angehalten zu haben. Das bis an den Punkt, an dem sich zwei seiner Brüder aus der kleinen Gruppe von vorhin hastig zu ihm gesellten. Völlig erledigt fielen sie ebenso wie der gebannte Dai Jerusalems an das dunkle Türgitter und beobachteten das - so verdammt unwirklich erscheinende - Szenario in dem Hinterhof mit Ratlosigkeit, die Malik sogleich in Form von Worten entgegenschlug: „Dai, was geht hier vor?".

Doch Malik beachtete die drängende Frage der Männer neben ihm kaum, zu sehr war er mit ängstlichem Blick darauf konzentriert Altaïr's schnellen Bewegungen zu folgen: Der geübte Adler schwang sein beflecktes Schwert gegen seine einstige Respektsperson, gegen denjenigen, dem er bisher auf einfältigste Weise hörig gewesen war. Dieser irre Alte hielt seinem ehemaligen und besten Schüler mit seiner eigenen Waffe in der Rechten und mit dem hell glimmenden Artefakt aus dem Tempel in der Linken entgegen. Gleich mehrere Trugbilder seines Körpers gingen auf Altaïr los: Vier griffen ihn zeitgleich an, schlugen zu, traten und zogen dem überforderten Assassinen die Füße vom ebenen Boden fort. Mit einem lauten Ächzen landete der überwältigte Adler Masyafs auf seinem Rücken und der mitgerissene Malik fuhr heftig zusammen „Altaïr!". Seine zitternde Hand wollte die dunkle Eisenstange des Tors in diesem Moment förmlich zerquetschen und unruhig kam ihm der Atem über die rauen Lippen „_Pass auf!_".

Die goldbraunen Adleraugen trafen den äußerst aufgebrachten Dai kaum einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, dann warf sich der Gewarnte auch schon zur Seite fort und entkam der scharfen Klinge des geisteskranken Meisters nur um einen Deut.

Womöglich hätte Altaïr nun gerne perplex in Malik's Richtung gesehen und ihn herrschend angebrüllt, ihn gefragt was er hier suchte und ihn dazu aufgefordert umgehend zu verschwinden. Doch dazu kam der um sein Leben ringende Assassine nicht. Denn die vielen grinsenden Ebenbilder seines einstigen Lehrers hielten ihn mehr als nur beschäftigt und folgten jedem seiner Schritte unnatürlich flink. Zusammen mit dem belagerten Meisterassassinen verschwommen sie vor den geweiteten, glasigen Augen des Kartografen zu einem Wirrwarr aus Weiß, Schwarz und Rot; das hohe Aufklingen von Stahl auf Stahl hallte immer wieder zu laut an seine Ohren, das schmerzliche Aufstöhnen und verärgertes Kampfgeschrei seines bedrohten Bruders begleitete es stetig und fuhr Malik durch Mark und Bein.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, lief durch den zerschundenen Körper des schockierten Dais ein abrupter Ruck und er setzte sich in Bewegung. Mit einem Tritt und fest aufeinander gebissenen Kiefern trat der haltlose Malik gegen das versperrte Tor, das es ihm verwehrte Altaïr, _seinem Altaïr_, im Hintergarten der Festung schwertschwingend beizustehen. Zwischen seinen Zähnen presste er irgendwo ein „_Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein!_" hervor, als er zwanghaft versuchte sich etwas zu fassen, um über einen anderen Zugang zum Garten nachzudenken. Doch es gab keinen, verdammt. Nur die steilen Klippen am hinteren Ende des Berges - und das mit dem Klettern konnte Malik mit seinem einen Arm ja wohl vergessen! _Scheiße!_

Hektisch und verbissen sah der gereizte Büroleiter um sich während der unerbittliche Kampf im Hintergarten weiter tobte. Als sein forscher Blick dabei seine beiden Gefährten streifte, zuckten jene kaum merklich und in großem Respekt vor dem viel Jüngeren zurück.

„_Draht_. Ich brauche einen Draht oder Ähnliches!" fauchte Malik den beiden ratlosen Assassinen bei sich entgegen.

„Wie..?"

„Ich breche das Schloss auf!" seine suchenden, braunen Augen waren - in weiser Voraussicht über den eher spärlichen Nutzen seiner beiden Brüder - bereits weitergewandert und streiften über das Innenleben der Burg. Völlig von sich und unter zweifelnden Blicken hastete er auch sogleich durch den weiten Raum, kramte nach etwas, das er als Dietrich zweckentfremden konnte und warf dabei achtlos Dinge wie Räuchergefäße oder Wasserpfeifen um. Scheppernd gingen sie zu seinen Füßen zu Boden, als er erneut leise vor sich hin schimpfte „Helft mir wenigstens beim Suchen!".

**IV**

Malik war nach seiner harten Kindheit auf den Straßen Damaskus' schon immer jemand gewesen, der sich stillen Künsten, die manch Andere abschätzig als 'schurkisch' bezeichneten, verschrieben hatte. Taschendiebstahl, Schleichen und Schlösser zu knacken hatten dem schmutzigen, in löchrige Kleidung gehüllten Kind vor vielen Jahren oftmals _das Leben gerettet_ oder ihm und seiner kleinen Familie das tägliche Überleben gesichert. Und natürlich verlernte man solche wichtigen Dinge nicht. Etwas, das der tief durchatmende Dai mit Wohlwollen feststellte, als er vor dem versperrten Tor zum großen Garten Masyafs hockte und ein verbogenes Stück dünnen Metalldrahts vorsichtig in dessen Schlüsselloch drehte. Eine, vermutlich improvisierte, Aufhängung einer kleinen Öllampe hatte schlussendlich dafür herhalten müssen und bewährte sich hoffentlich gleich. Mit dem Ohr nahe am zu öffnenden Schloss bewegte der zittrige Malik das Drahtstück, tastete sich damit im komplizierten Mechanismus des eisernen Verschlusses voran. Eher ungläubig über dessen Fähigkeiten beobachteten ihn die beiden Assassinen hinter ihm, warteten jedoch schon mit gezogenen Waffen darauf endlich in den Hinterhof der sonst gähnend leeren Festung stürmen zu können.

Malik sah während seines Tuns immer wieder nervös durch die dicken Torstäbe zum erschöpften Altaïr und den Ebenbildern Al-Mualims, gegen die jener sich erwehrte, hin; völlig abgelenkt kostete ihn die Prozedur des Schlossknackens somit wertvolle Sekunden.

Mittlerweile standen nur mehr zwei von Al-Mualim's wahnsinnigen Duplikaten, eines davon fiel gerade in diesem Augenblick dem geschwungenen Dolch Altaïrs zum Opfer; denn sein schartiges Schwert, das hatte er unglücklicherweise und im Zuge des Gefechts irgendwo in einer anderen Ecke des Außenbereichs fallen lassen. Der stolpernde Krieger blutete aus einer Wunde am Kopf und seine Kapuze hing ihm schief in das schweißnasse Gesicht, verwehrte ihm damit wohl die volle Sicht. Er hustete kehlig, hatte nach einem Knaufhieb gegen seine Brustgegend offenbar Probleme damit zu Atmen, und er ging etwas gekrümmt, als er von dem Alten vor sich abwich. Er sah nicht gut aus... ganz und gar nicht gut; und es wirkte so, als habe er richtige Schwierigkeiten damit seinen letzten Feind zu fokussieren. Al-Mualim hingegen war so gut wie unversehrt und erdreistete sich über den erbärmlichen Zustand des armen Adlers zu_ lachen_, als er auf ein Neues und mit erhobener Klinge auf diesen losstürzte. Altaïr wich etwas schwerfällig aus und verlor dabei auch noch seinen langen Dolch, bekam einen ruckartigen Tritt gegen eines seiner Knie, verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte rücklings. Wieder schrie Malik - der in diesem heiklen Moment und vor Schreck seinen Draht fallen ließ - den Namen des schlappen Assassinen am Boden.

Anders als zuvor stand Altaïr nicht mehr auf. Ächzend ließ er seinen versehrten Kopf zurück in das knöchelhohe Gras sinken und rang sichtlich mit seinem labilen Bewusstsein.

„_Nein, Altaïr!_"

Ein erneutes Auflachen des ehemaligen Meisters der Bruderschaft und ein schweres, schmerzverzerrtes Ausatmen des blutenden Mannes am Grund folgten, als der Alte dem Liegenden einen Fuß auf die Brust setzte und irgendetwas zu ihm sagte. Noch einmal rief Malik hysterisch etwas, merkte dies selbst aber kaum und tastete – die panischen Augen auf die Szene im versperrten Hinterhof gerichtet – blind nach dem rostigen Draht zu seinen Knien. Und er fand ihn auch; zu seinem Ärger änderte dies aber nichts an seinen fahrig zitternden Fingern und so vermochte er es erst viel zu viele schnelle Atemzüge später das alte Schloss des geschmiedeten Tors zu öffnen.

Als Malik und seine zwei gewappneten Begleiter in den großen Garten eilten, hatte sich Lage zwischen dem ausgelaugten Altaïr und dem größenwahnsinnigen Al-Mualim aberplötzlich gewendet. Auf einmal war der schreiende Krieger über dem Älteren, ehe man sich versah und mit letzter Kraft rammte er ihm seine versteckte Klinge in die ungeschützte Kehle. Man konnte Wirbel laut knacken hören, als das schmale Stück stahl in Fleisch versank.

Über den röchelnden, alten Mann gebeugt blieb der schnaubende Altaïr auf der Wiese sitzen und der bestürzte Malik wagte es kaum sich dem anderen Assassinen in diesem prekären, so surreal erscheinenden Moment zu nähern; er stutzte und hielt inne. Wie gebannt verharrte er kurz nach dem aufgebrochenen Gartentor auf seinem Platz und beobachtete die unwirkliche Szene, die sich ihm und seinen beiden fassungslosen Brüdern bot, atem- und sprachlos.

Es mutete immer so verdammt... _seltsam _an, wenn der exzentrische Adler kurz nach einem gelungenen Attentat bei den Dahinsterbenden verweilte und sie abwesenden Blickes festhielt. Das hatte er schon immer getan; auch als Jugendlicher und bei seinen ersten 'Versuchen' an Tieren. Man mochte fast glauben, er spreche stets mit geflüsterten, sanften Worten zu den Todgeweihten; und es schien währenddessen auch so, als wäre er geistig gar nicht hier. Auch jetzt war das so: Über seinem ehemaligen strengen Meister kauernd wisperte der weiß Gerobte dem Alten unverständliche Dinge zu und wartete manchmal, legte Gesprächspausen ein als würde der im Sterben Liegende antworten – was natürlich vollkommener Quatsch war, denn von den Lippen des Grauhaarigen kamen lediglich ein nasses Gurgeln und dunkelrotes Blut, das ihm den Bart verklebte.

Es dauerte eine gefühlte, zähe Ewigkeit bis sich der irgendwie... _unheimliche_ Altaïr wieder zögerlich erhob und Al-Mualim's schlaffe Leiche achtlos liegen ließ, um auf das goldene Artefakt zuzuschreiten. Dieses war seinem Opfer zuvor aus der Hand gerollt und lag schwach glimmend auf dem weißen Pflasterstein, der Gehwege durch den Hintergarten zog. Mit ausgefahrener verborgener Klinge hielt der Mann davor inne und Malik's Eingeweide wollten sich vor Aufregung umdrehen; er tat einen Schritt weiter in den Garten hinein und auf Altaïr zu.

Wollte der Adler dieses verdammte Ding zerstören? Er tat gut daran!

Doch Der Kartograf wartete vergebens. Anstatt auf den magischen Apfel einzuheben, sprach der taumelige Altaïr schon wieder mit sich selbst und der helle Schein des Balles kehrte zurück, um sich erneut golden zu erheben. Ungläubig neigte Malik seinen brummenden Kopf dem gespenstischen Schimmer, der sich über dem Kopf seines befangenen Freundes zu einer Kugel formte, entgegen. Wieder weiteten sich seine skeptischen Augen und noch einmal umfasste er das Adlerschwert fester.

Was geschah hier? Was passierte nun?

Wie zur Eissäule erstarrt blieb der vor sich hin redende Altaïr vor dem schwebenden Lichtball mit den aufblitzenden, kleinen Lichtpunkten darin, stehen und senkte seinen Waffenarm. Wie eine der menschlichen Puppen vor dem Burgtor starrte er dieser... dieser elenden Hexerei mit offenstehenden Lippen entgegen. Erst Malik selbst riss den abwesenden Mann wieder aus seinem tranceähnlichen Zustand „Altaïr!". Grob rempelte der Schwarzhaarige den verwundeten Assassinen von der Seite an, griff nach dessen hängender Schulter und trat vor ihn um ihn sofort impulsiv von dem Apfel fortzudrängen und ihm die Sicht darauf - so gut es eben ging - zu versperren „_Altaïr_, hör nicht auf das was es sagt!".

Bestimmt hatte dieses verdammte Ding mit dem verwundeten Krieger gesprochen. Genauso wie es damals im Tempel mit dem ratlosen Dai geredet hatte – mit diesen verzerrten Stimmen, die wie aus dem Nichts kamen und einem Anweisungen gaben, die man nicht missachten konnte, sofern man sie verstand. Altaïr durfte nicht darauf hören!

„_Ibn-La'Ahad, sieh mich an!_" blaffte Malik dem Anderen entgegen und suchte dessen apathischen Blick. Es war ein apathischer Blick aus goldenen Augen, der dem größeren der beiden Assassinen nach barscher Ansprache sofort entfiel und Platz für einen völlig anderen, entgegengesetzten Ausdruck schaffte: Altaïr erschrak ob der lauten Worte, die ihm der bange Büroleiter entgegen spie, heftig und so, als wache er gerade aus einem schrecklichen Alptraum auf. Er zuckte zusammen, sah von dem wabernden Lichtball in der Luft fort und fixierte den aufgebrachten Malik sogleich vollends irritiert.

Schnell schien sein blutender Kopf zu realisieren, was Sache war – und gewesen sein musste - und ebenso bald gab der aufgelöste Altaïr einen völlig überforderten Laut von sich. Blanke Emotion spiegelte sich in seiner sonst immer so kühlen Miene wider; nach der großen Verwirrung und Orientierungslosigkeit kam panische, bittere Verzweiflung; und diese zeichnete sich nicht nur in dem großen Blick des Adlers ab sondern auch in seinen physischen Bewegungen. Während der überrumpelte Malik versuchte den Größeren eisern im Schach zu halten, wollte sich dieser losreißen als wäre der Schwarzhaarige ein böser Dschinn oder gar der Teufel in Person. Er schrie laut und wand sich halbherzig, wollte augenscheinlich fort, doch der Dai ließ ihn nicht sondern redete wieder auf ihn ein „_Ruhig_, ganz ruhig!".

Ruhig, das wurde der körperlich und mental erledigte Krieger aber keineswegs. Zu Malik's purem Entsetzen brach er dann auch noch aberplötzlich in Tränen aus und sank im Griff des Jüngeren träge zu Boden, schwer wie ein nasser Sandsack, blutend und stoßweise atmend ging er vor ihm nieder und weinte wie ein kleines Kind. Sich im ersten Moment zu gar nichts mehr imstande sehend und vollends aus der Bahn geworfen blieb der fassungslose Malik ein paar schnelle Herzschläge lange einfach nur irritiert stehen und starrte entrüstet auf Altaïr hinab. Er hatte den Assassinen damals schon oft in schrecklichen Situationen erlebt, in denen er psychisch erschöpft niedergesunken war; doch_ dermaßen_ von sich und so laut aufheulend hatte er den Älteren noch nie erlebt.  
_Oh, um Himmels Willen_, was sollte er nun machen? Was, wenn der Adler Masyafs nun komplett durchdrehte?

„Hey... hey, ist ja gut." die beiden anderen bestürzten Brüder, die bei ihm standen hatte der gebeutelte Malik vollkommen ausgeblendet, als er langsam vor dem Schluchzenden zu seinen schmerzenden Füßen in die Hocke ging. Wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend saß Altaïr da und vergrub sein blasses Gesicht in seinen blutverschmierten Händen. Der vorsichtige Dai, der gerade sehr darauf bedacht war die verbliebenen Waffen des gefährlichen Assassinen nicht außer Acht zu lassen – denn man wusste ja nie, was gerade in dessen Kopf vor sich ging; was, wenn ihm der Apfel befahl Malik zu töten? - schob er seinen Arm in einer tröstenden Geste um den älteren Mann. Doch das böse Artefakt schien nicht mit dem nervlich zusammenbrechenden Altaïr zu sprechen, _nicht mehr_. Denn anstatt noch einmal damit zu flüstern, trafen die verzweifelten Worte des Adlers den, der ihn gerade umarmte und fest an sich drückte: „Er... er ist_ tot_, Mal...".

Der etwas unbeholfene Kartograf stutzte, schluckte ob dieser vergrämt feststellenden Äußerung schwer und erwiderte nichts. Er ahnte, dass sich das, was gerade in Form heißer Tränen aus dem abgehetzten Altaïr herausbrach, all die vielen Monate lange in jenem aufgestaut haben musste. Der überhebliche, doch pflichtbewusste Raubvogel hatte stets stark sein und in kürzester Zeit so viele Menschen töten müssen... Malik hatte noch nie zuvor von jemandem gehört, der die Dinge vollbracht hatte, die Altaïr hatte tun müssen, um seinen hohen Rang wieder herzustellen. Sein Stolz und diese... verbissene Zielstrebigkeit, die auch sein Vater Umar aufgewiesen hatte, hatten ihn dabei angetrieben und das ungeachtet seiner tiefen Zweifel an Al-Mualim, dem zunehmend schlechten Gewissen seinen Opfern gegenüber und den grauenvollen Bildern, die sich in seinen Kopf gebrannt haben mussten und über die er mit niemanden hatte reden können.

All das... war jetzt vorbei.

Doch was nun? Die Sicherheit des Dorfes war zwar wieder einigermaßen gewährleistet, doch die große Bruderschaft war führerlos und würde ohne einen neuen Meister zerfallen. Und sollte Altaïr etwa-

Die geröteten, braunen Augen Maliks wurden größer, als er auf das weinende Bündel Assassine, das sich mittlerweile schmerzhaft an ihn klammerte, als gäbe es keinen Morgen, hinab sah.

… Sollte _Altaïr_ etwa der neue Großmeister werden? Er hatte den rasenden Al-Mualim getötet und Masyaf gerettet, ja, darum lag dieser dumme Gedanke nahe. Doch er war ein eigenbrötlerischer Einzelgänger, freiheitsliebend, unberechenbar und... nunja, _kein Anführer_. Man konnte diesen Mann – auch gerade wegen seiner derzeitigen Verfassung, die sich so schnell nicht bessern würde, denn er hatte viel zu viel aufzuarbeiten – nicht an die Spitze der Assassinen Syriens stellen! Bei aller Liebe aber- oh, _nein!_

In diesem Augenblick wurde dem unwohlen Malik bewusst, dass _gar nichts_ sein 'Ende hatte'. Die heftigen Strapazen, die Altaïr die letzten Monate über erleiden hatte müssen und die vielen Verantwortungen, die ihm auf den Schultern gelastet hatten, waren zwar vorüber, doch gerade, da taten sich viel zu viele neue Probleme auf: Der goldene Apfel war noch nicht zerstört und die Templer nicht ein für allemal besiegt worden, die lose Bruderschaft brauchte eine neue Ordnung, es gab aberdutzende Tote in Masyaf und nicht auszudenken, was passierte, wenn die Berichte über das, was hier geschehen war, nach außen drangen! Sie würden den Rat - bestehend aus lauter alten, weisen, doch etwas verkorksten Männern und Meistern - außerordentlich _interessieren_. Ein falsches Wort seitens des eigensinnigen Adlers ihnen gegenüber – und er war ja auch so impulsiv! - und man würde ihn als verachteten Mörder am Meister seiner Bruderschaft hinrichten lassen.

Oh, das Ganze würde übel werden... ganz, ganz übel. Malik senkte sein erbleichendes Gesicht an die weiße Kapuze vor sich und schlug die glasigen Augen nieder.


	32. Umbruch

„Ich will ihn nicht!" Altaïr's verengte. goldbraune Augen waren auf den massiven Holztisch in dem-... in _seinem_ Büro der Festung Masyafs gerichtet. Voller Hass streiften sie über die große Landkarte darauf und Malik wusste wieso. Nur er hatte eine Ahnung davon was der andere Assassine - der vorläufige, neue Meister der Bruderschaft - mit diesem antiken Möbelstück verband: Missbrauch, Schmerz, Qual; das Selbe wie mit Wasser. Der bedächtige Dai wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen wie oft Al-Mualim die jüngere Version seines Bruders in seinen... mehr als nur fragwürdigen Überzeugungen über genau diesen Tisch hier gebeugt hatte und-

„_Bringt ihn raus!_" brüllte der ungewohnt cholerische Adler mit einer ausladenden, wegwerfenden Handbewegung und funkelte in die Richtung der eingeschüchterten, vier Assassinen, die ihm dabei helfen sollten das alte Inventar umzustellen und unnütze Dinge auszumisten. Malik – der sich im Hintergrund hielt und das Ganze mit aufmerksam kritischen Augen beobachtete – stand unweit der Anderen im Raum und gab sich mit einem schweren Buch in der Hand unbeteiligt. Er hatte die letzten Tage - seit dem Tod des alten Meisters - wachsam den Überblick über alle weiteren Geschehnisse hier behalten und sich zumeist mit dem Lesen von irgendwelchen Schriftwerken von der klammen Atmosphäre und den heftigen Launen Altaïrs abgelenkt. Dieser stand noch immer völlig neben sich, vermutlich unter einer Art... Schock. Das, obwohl der Kampf gegen den irren Al-Mualim bereits eine viel zu lange Woche zurücklag. Der Raubvogel hatte bisher mit niemandem mehr als nur zwei, drei Sätze gesprochen und man sah ihn selten. Meistens wollte er nicht einmal den nachsichtigen Malik sehen, hatte dem verdatterten Kartografen den – offenbar unzerstörbaren, denn man hatte es versucht und war gescheitert - Apfel aus Solomon's Tempelüberlassen und zeigte sich mit seiner Allgemeinsituation überfordert und außerordentlich... unzufrieden. Er rastete schnell aus, ließ niemanden an sich heran, aß immer alleine – wenn er denn überhaupt etwas zu sich nahm - und lungerte oftmals stundenlang am hohen Dach der Burg herum, um in die Ferne zu starren; taten- und ambitionslos verstand sich. Oder er sperrte sich in seinem kleinen Zimmer ein; in dem Einzelzimmer im obersten Stockwerk der Festung, das er seit Jahren belegt hatte, denn Al-Mualim's freies Schlafzimmer wollte er nicht beziehen – eher schliefe er draußen auf einer der Bänke hatte er gesagt.

Viele betrachteten dieses aggressive oder unbeteiligte Verhalten mit Argusaugen und äußerst kritisch, hatte man Altaïr als 'glorreichen Retter Masyafs' auch als temporären, neuen Anführer an die Spitze der Bruderschaft gesetzt – doch der grüblerische Malik teilte diese tiefe Skepsis kaum. Denn er wusste es besser. Er wusste, dass es dem lauten Adler schlecht ging. Sehr, sehr schlecht. Zu oft hatte er den verzweifelt-überforderten Blick des Älteren gesehen, obwohl jener ihn zu verbergen versuchte und gestern Abend... gestern Abend hatte er den neuen Meister davon abgehalten sich selbst die Kehle aufzuschneiden. Seitdem wich der bange Dai nicht mehr aus dem Schatten Altaïrs.

'Lass mich in Ruhe!' hatte der lebensmüde Raubvogel gestern geschrien, als der entsetzte Büroleiter ihm den geschwungenen Dolch weggenommen und ihn derbe geohrfeigt hatte, 'Ich hasse dich!' hatte er geschnarrt, hatte auf Malik losgehen wollen und ihn verflucht. Doch Letzterer war standhaft geblieben, obwohl er am liebsten selbst tot umgefallen wäre; er hatte energisch zurückgebellt und dem dummen Altaïr eine blutende Nase verpasst. 'Novize!' hatte er den neuen Meister genannt und ihn am Kragen erwischt, ihn geschüttelt, bis der Größere wieder in komplette Resignation zurückgefallen war und hatte später alleine und heimlich in sich hinein geheult wie ein Mädchen, dem man das arme Herz gebrochen hatte.

Und nun... tja, nun herrschte eine riesengroße Spannung zwischen ihm und der sturen, bissigen Ein-Mann-Spitze der schwer getroffenen Bruderschaft. Seit heute Morgen schwiegen sie sich eisern an, obwohl der nachdenkliche Malik glaube, dass sie sich beide _genug_ zu sagen hätten. Ja, sie hatten doch reden wollen, nicht..? Er senkte seinen taxierenden Blick von dem wütenden Großmeister fort, senkte ihn bitterlich zur Seite und ermahnte sich im Geiste dazu sich zusammenzureißen.

Ach, eigentlich sollte er ja zurück nach Jerusalem, in sein kleines Büro. Ja, eigentlich hätte er in diesem Moment schon dort sein können anstatt das Kindermädchen für den verwirrten Altaïr zu spielen. Er hatte so viel zu tun, hatte eigene Aufgaben zu erledigen und Nachrichten persönlich an den alten Informanten zu überbringen. Er wollte nach Karim und den anderen sehen, zurück auf die staubigen Straßen der goldenen Stadt, Informationen sammeln, an seinen Karten arbeiten und sein Geschäft mit ahnungslosen Besuchern des 'eigenbrötlerischen Kartografen Jerusalems' wieder aufnehmen. Nur... sollte er den verstörten Altaïr hier in Masyaf zurücklassen?_ Allein?_

Der Mann war momentan ein psychisches Wrack; es war nicht abwegig, dass er das nächste Attentat auf _sich selbst_ bereits plante. Er brauchte unbedingt Hilfe. Hilfe, die ihm außer Malik niemand anbieten konnte, denn der misstrauische Adler vertraute keinem anderen Menschen; das hatte er nie getan. Und als neuer Meister musste er in Masyaf bleiben, gerade jetzt. Ihn mit nach Jerusalem zu nehmen war keine Option. Zudem hatte sich der Rat angekündigt, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. _Der Rat_.

Himmel hilf, das konnte ja noch was werden!

Als ebenso heikle Angelegenheit wie das Planen seines neuen Büros gestaltete sich der Besuch der ambitionierten Schneiderin des Dorfes. Mit Unmengen an schönen Stoffen, Nadeln und einem langen Maßband hatte sie die Festung vor wenigen Stunden betreten. Beim Mittagessen hatte der müde und vollends entnervte Malik es übernehmen müssen mit ihr zu sprechen. Die ältere Frau – der Dai wusste nicht wie alt sie war, doch graue Strähnen lugten hier und da unter ihrem braunen Kopftuch hervor – fertigte nun schon seit Jahren Uniformen für die Bruderschaft an und verdiente sich damit ihren Lebensunterhalt. Jetzt, nach Al-Mualim's Tod, der den vielen Bewohnern Maysafs natürlich kein Geheimnis war, hatte sie über neue 'Kleidungsstandards' diskutieren wollen. Ob die Assassinenroben denn noch so aussehen sollten wie vor dem Versterben des alten Meisters oder ob Altaïr andere Wünsche oder Vorschläge hätte hatte sie gefragt. Malik hatte sich über dieses Thema nicht so ganz hinweggesehen; er hatte ja keine Ahnung von der Schneiderkunst und für ihn kam Nutzen stets vor Ästhetik. Und außerdem... woher sollte er wissen, wie der verschlagene Adler zu seinen Klamotten stand? Er redete ja ohnehin nicht mit ihm. Mit niemandem. Über nichts.

Und so hatte Malik der geschäftigen Frau die Anweisung dazu gegeben die Uniformen erst einmal so zu belassen, wie sie seit jeher aussahen: Simpel, mit spitz zulaufender Kapuze, weiß, lang und mit der roten Schärpe um die Mitte. Je nach Rang ein wenig anders in der Form, aber was das anging wusste die geübte Schneiderin ja ohnehin Bescheid. Nicht Bescheid hatte sie aber über Altaïr's momentane, miese Laune gewusst – und diese bekam sie sehr bald auch schon zu spüren:

Mehr oder minder geduldig – doch mit aufmerksam stechenden Augen - hatte der kritische Adler mit ausgebreiteten Armen stillgehalten, damit die ihm bekannte Frau sein Maß abnehmen konnte. Denn als neuer Großmeister brauchte er natürlich auch neue, prunkvollere Kleidung – was ihm übrigens nicht wirklich gefiel. Genauso wenig gefiel es ihm, dass ihn die Schneiderdame anfasste, denn er mochte es nicht von Menschen angefasst zu werden, denen er nicht nahe stand.

Aber gut, da musste er nun eben durch. Und immerhin war die, die ihn gerade ab und an berühren _musste_ eine Frau – mit denen hatte er bekanntlich ja nicht solch große Probleme als mit Männern. Wieder eine kleine Erinnerung an die heimlichen Taten Al-Mualims. 'Über die Toten nur Gutes.' sagte man... doch, Allah vergib ihm, Malik verfluchte den Alten gerade jetzt wieder im Geiste.

Der junge Dai hatte die ganze Zeit über ruhig in der Nähe Altaïrs gesessen und gelesen; die ganze Sache mit der neuen Kleidung hatte ihn gelangweilt und er hatte sich vor einigen Minuten sogar dabei ertappt, dass ihm die Augen für einen Atemzug lange zugefallen waren. Ohja, das hier war so fad, dass er beinahe einschlief...

Jedenfalls bis zu dem Punkt, an dem die motivierte Schneiderin den angespannten Meister vor sich aus Versehen mit einer kleinen Heftnadel stach. Malik hob seinen schweren Kopf an, als die so langweilige Situation plötzlich laut wurde und das Stillhalten abrupt in Bewegung geriet.

Der aufbrausende Adler stieß die Schneiderin, die einen erschrockenen Laut von sich gab, von sich und sie stürzte fast schon rücklings, entschuldigte sich sofort aufgebracht. Nichts desto Trotz erhob Altaïr seine gereizte Stimme und beleidigte die Schneiderin aufs Äußerste, wollte sie _angreifen_. Doch der anwesende Kartograf ging in weiser Voraussicht sofort dazwischen. Mit einem lauten „Bist du _komplett_ von Sinnen?" baute er sich schützend vor der ängstlichen Frau auf und im nächsten Augenblick war es ein Schweres festzustellen wer von den beiden Assassinen eisiger drein blickte. Malik wendete seine braunen, böse verengten Augen auch nicht dann von dem furiosen Adler ab, als er die Frau hinter sich dazu anwies zu gehen und unten im Eingangsbereich auf ihn zu warten. Schnell und fast schon fluchtartig verließ die Schneiderin, die nun bestimmt um ihr Leben fürchtete und das zurecht, mit all ihren Utensilien und raschelnden Stoffen den Raum.

„Bist du denn eigentlich noch ganz bei Trost, Altaïr?" brach es nach einer drückenden Schweigeminute zwischen den beiden sich einander anstarrenden Männern im Zimmer aus dem Jüngeren hervor „Was sollte die Scheiße?".

„Sie hat mich gestochen!" und damit sprach der in sich gekehrte Adler zum ersten mal seit einem Tag mit seinem Gegenüber, dem es nun ernsthaft reichte.

„Ach, und?"

„Was, wenn sie mich vergiftet hat?" donnerte der paranoide Meister und Malik verkniff sich ein hämisches Auflachen.

„Sie ist eine Schneiderin! _Schnei-der-in_! Sie näht Kleidung und _arbeitet _mit Nadeln! Sag mir nicht, dass du jetzt auch noch einen Verfolgungswahn hast!" natürlich hatte Altaïr den nicht; der wissende Kartograf war sich sicher, dass dessen Reaktionen bloß mit seinem... Trauma und seiner Allgemeinstimmung zu tun hatten. Der unzufriedene Meister wollte seine Ruhe und mit niemandem etwas zu tun haben, klar, dass ihn das hier alles irgendwo 'nervte'. Dennoch war Malik gerade kurz davor sich zu verlieren. Denn ein Großmeister einer Bruderschaft, die den Respekt der Bevölkerung genoss, konnte doch nicht einfach so eine alte Frau angreifen! Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht?

„Ich habe keinen Verfolgungswahn!"

„Ach! Und was dann? Sind wir etwa zimperlich geworden, oh werter _Meister_? Du würdest kaum zusammenzucken, wenn ich dir nun Eine verpassen würde – und glaub mir, du hättest es verdient, du Idiot! - aber du machst einen Aufstand wegen einem kleinen Nadelstich!"

„Ich mache-"

„Doch, du machst! Und wie! Was sollen die Leute denken, ha? Dass nach einem Wahnsinnigen der nächste Irre über der Bruderschaft steht? Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen, du bist kein Lakai mehr, der tun und lassen kann was er will!" Malik ballte die zitternde Hand zur Faust und dachte gerade ernsthaft darüber nach dem idiotischen Altaïr wirklich eine harte Rechte oder ein Wurfmesser entgegen zu jagen „_Seit einer Woche_ machst du nichts anderes als dich permanent aufzuregen und Andere anzustänkern! Und will man mit dir reden, dann weichst du aus. Es gibt Leute, die sich _Sorgen_ machen, Novize, denk mal _ganz genau _drüber nach!". Mit auf den grimmig funkelnden Adler gedeuteten, warnenden Zeigefinger und sich zum Gehen abwendend schloss der Büroleiter seine Predigt „Ich hoffe, du hast ein schlechtes Gewissen!". Dann verließ er den Raum, um die verschreckte Schneiderin zu suchen und Wogen zu glätten.

Pah. Warum musste er das eigentlich tun? Wer war hier eigentlich der Verantwortliche? Er jedenfalls nicht!

**II**

Das Geschäft mit Masyaf's Schneiderin war schnell abgewickelt und Unstimmigkeiten geklärt. Altaïr's Ausraster war mit dummen Ausreden entschuldigt worden und schlussendlich hatte der ermüdende Dai für das langwierige Maßnehmen hergehalten. Er hatte sowieso die selbe Statur wie der neue Meister, war lediglich zwei, drei Zentimeter kleiner als er. Die plappernde Frau mit den Stoffen war dann bald verschwunden, um zu arbeiten. Sie hatte lächelnd versprochen die neue Kleidung für den zickigen Adler in zwei, drei Tagen vorbeizubringen und gemeint, es wäre ihr eine Ehre. Der pflichtbewusste Malik hatte diesen förmlichen Abschied ebenso höflich erwidert, war im Geiste jedoch froh darüber gewesen, dass die Schneiderin endlich ging. Er hatte sich daraufhin etwas an die frische Luft begeben, um den Leuten im Trainingsring zuzusehen. Denn nach der Beseitigung der vielen Leichen im Dorf und allmählich - ohne das Zutun des schweigsamen Adlers - hatten die vielen Assassinen in der Festung ihr Kampftraining wieder aufgenommen, um sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen und sich von ihren Verlusten abzulenken. Und davon gab es_ viele_. Man sah die weiß gekleideten Dai Masyafs häufig mit aufgelösten Kriegern, nervösen Wachen und weinenden Novizen sprechen. Bestimmt versuchten sie ihnen über Bilder toter Freunde oder Familienmitglieder in ihren Köpfen hinwegzukommen. Gut, dass es sie gab.

Natürlich gab es gerade auch keine Außendienste und alle, die in den umliegenden Städten unterwegs waren, waren dabei zurückzukehren... und das passte schon so. Die geschwächte Bruderschaft brauchte erst einmal neue Ziele, die nicht von Al-Mualim's Plänen korrumpiert waren, bevor sie ihre fähigen Männer wieder aussandte um zu arbeiten. Eine Nachricht, die Malik – warum eigentlich schon wieder _er_? - an die Büros der größeren Städte geschickt hatte: An Damaskus und das umbesetzte Büro Akkons – umbesetzt weil... weil der gute Jabal nun, nach dem Kampf gegen Al-Mualim's Marionetten, im Sterben lag. Was Jerusalem anging... nun, die weiße Brieftaube für den lieben Karim hatte nur einen einfachen Zettel mit der Aufschrift 'Kann noch dauern. Keine Sorge. M.' getragen. Bestimmt hatte sie den zappeligen Gesellen bereits erreicht.

„Na, altes Haus?" eine Stimme neben sich riss Malik aus seinen melancholischen Gedanken und er wendete seinen abwesenden Blick vom großen Trainingsring fort, als man ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken klopfte. Der angesprochene Dai sah fragend einem Gesicht entgegen, das bis zur Nase von einer simplen Maske verdeckt war. Das Einzige, das man von seinem Gegenüber sah, die freundlichen, braunen Augen - die davon zeugten, dass der Mann, dem sie gehörten gerade breit grinste -, verrieten den alten Freund Maliks.

„Rauf." stellte der junge Kartograf positiv überrascht fest. Er hatte bisher nicht mit dem Mentor für die Gesellen gesprochen, ihn seines ganzen Stresses wegen die Tage nicht einmal gesehen „Schön, dass man dich wohlauf sieht.".

„Aber klar. Bin doch der Kampftrainer hier, mich kriegt keiner unter. Ich mach' jeden platt."

Malik antwortete nicht, stattdessen entkam ihm ein erheitertes Lachen – das Erste seit... ja, seit wann? Er wusste es nicht.

„Außer unser Altaïr vielleicht, aber der lässt sich grade eh nie blicken. Was macht er denn so? Dem muss ja richtig öde sein da oben."

„Was er macht? Schlecht gelaunt sein natürlich."

„Wie immer."

„Nein, schlimmer."

„Na Prost Mahlzeit. Gut, dass du derweil alles in die Hand nimmst." gab der offenherzige Rauf zu und lehnte sich rücklings an das Geländer von dem aus man einen guten Überblick auf den Kampfring hatte. Er beobachtete seine Schüler gerade nicht und überließ sie ihren eigenen Einschätzungen, um sich auf Malik zu konzentrieren. Der gutgelaunte Mann, der an die zwei Jahre älter war als der Kartograf, war zwar ein Witzbold und machte sich immer über alles und jeden lustig... doch er war ein guter und kluger Mann, der seine wachen Augen immer überall hatte. Natürlich war es ihm daher nicht entgangen, dass sich der pflichtbewusste Malik – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – im Moment um die Bruderschaft kümmerte.

„Ich ähm..."

„Im Ernst jetzt. Unsere Zicke krümmt doch grad' keinen Finger oder? Und deswegen erledigst du seine Arbeit. Du rennst rum wie'n aufgescheuchtes Huhn, ich animier' die Leute zum Trainieren, Swami hat den toten Koch ersetzt – leider, denn sein Zeug schmeckt widerlich, aber immerhin gibt's wenigstens _irgendwas _zwischen die Kiemen – und Abbas macht Ärger, den die, die nix zu tun haben wieder in Ordnung bringen können. Wir machen das super. Nur Altaïr, der verhält sich wie ein Weib während der Mondblutung."

„Er hat viel durchgemacht, Rauf." seufzte der Dai und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch den Nacken „Es scheint so, als wäre er noch nicht so ganz drüber hinweg Al-Mualim getötet zu haben und seine ganze neue Macht tut ihm nicht sonderlich gut. Ich helfe nur etwas, bis es ihm wieder besser geht... dann läuft die ganze Sache schon von allein."

„Und dann?"

„Dann gehe ich zurück nach Jerusalem, was sonst? Das Büro ist derweil geschlossen aber wenn Männer wieder auf Missionen geschickt werden, muss ich es wieder öffnen."

„Sehr löblich. Wie isses so der jüngste Dai zu sein? Die anderen sind alles alte Knacker und du erst 23."

„25."

„Egal. Die Frauen müssen auf dich stehen. Heh."

Wieder entkam Malik's Kehle ein Lachen und er schüttelte den Kopf; Rauf war unverbesserlich. Apropos 'Frauen': „Wie geht es deiner Frau, Rauf..? Ich hoffe gut."

„Jaja, sie war während der Sache hier auf Besuch bei Verwandten in Hamah."

„Zum Glück..."

„Das kannste laut sagen. War ein ganz schönes Chaos, was? Ich hab gehört du hast Altaïr geholfen."

„Ein wenig... ja."

„Gut gemacht."

**III**

Malik - der sich nach den heutigen Strapazen auf den alten Wachturm Masyafs zurückgezogen hatte um die Aussicht zu genießen, so wie damals - atmete tief aus, als er seine Stirn an seine Knie sinken ließ. Er schloss die schmerzenden Augen dabei, um sie ein wenig auszuruhen und atmete die kühle Nachtluft tief ein. Was für ein Tag! Bis zum Einbruch der Nacht war er auf den Beinen gewesen und hatte sich um dieses und jenes gekümmert. Nach der Schneiderin hatte er mit Bauern Masyafs über die Lieferung der Lebensmittel reden müssen, dann hatte er Abbas lautstark zusammengestaucht, weil dieser irgendwelche Lügengeschichten über Altaïr verbreiten wollte. Dieser Kerl machte neuerdings nichts als Ärger... vermutlich war er neidisch auf den neuen Posten des Adlers, dieser Idiot. Aber mit seiner dummen Klappe war seit der heutigen Diskussion mit Malik bestimmt Schluss. Abbas war zwar älter als er, doch als Dai stand Malik weit über ihm und hatte zudem das lautere Organ und den aufbrausenderen Charakter von ihnen beiden. Es hatte nicht viel gebraucht, um den nervigen Unruhestifter einzuschüchtern; ein paar harte Worte und ein Wurfmesser, das dessen Kopf um eine Haaresbreite verfehlt hatte, hatten genügt.

Der matte Dai seufzte entnervt in sich hinein und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag um so viel gekümmert und so viel gerade biegen müssen – lauter Arbeiten eines Großmeisters. Doch der mürrische Adler hatte sich seit der Sache mit dem Nadelstich nicht mehr sehen lassen.

Anders als der bösartige Abbas beneidete Malik Altaïr ob seines Ranges keineswegs; denn seit heute war er sich sicher: Als Meister hatte man offenbar so viel zu tun, dass man für sich selbst gar keine Zeit mehr hatte. Hätte sich der Dai in dieser Form niemals gedacht und, uh ja, er freute sich schon darauf wieder seinem geregelten, ruhigen Alltag im dreckigen Jerusalem nachzugehen.

Oh Mann... war er vielleicht müde... vielleicht sollte er runter und ins Bett, seine Lider wurden immer schwerer.

„Er hat ihm den Apfel überlassen und Malik hat ihn in seinem Zimmer fort gesperrt. Sollte reichen."

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass der Apfel auch ewig dort blieb."

„Jedenfalls in Masyaf."

„Sagt wer? Wir sollten weiter gehen, um sicher zu sein."

„Haben sie denn _eine Ahnung_, was es kostet einen Animus so lange laufen zu lassen? Er hängt nun schon seit fast einem halben Jahr ununterbrochen an dem Ding."

„Wollen wir das Artefakt _vor denen_ erreichen oder nicht?"

„Ja... sie haben Recht, natürlich."

„Also machen wir weiter. Bis zum Ende."

„Hm. Wer weiß wie lange Malik gelebt hat..."

_Uh_, was..?

Sein Name. Was war mit ihm? Malik blinzelte benommen und neigte seinen plötzlich so... leeren Kopf zur Seite. Schwer stieß er den Atem aus und kniff die gereizten braunen Augen wieder zusammen. Es war so hell, so verdammt hell. Er hatte Durst, stöhnte leise und wollte seine Hand an sein blasses Gesicht führen, doch sie war viel zu schwer. So schwer, dass er es nicht einmal vermochte die Finger daran zu bewegen. War sie ihm etwa eingeschlafen? Mh. Irgendetwas war da an seinem Gesicht, an seiner Nase. Was war das?

„Das werden wir sehen. Wir springen in den Erinnerungen einfach etwas vor."

„Hm."

Vorspringen. Erinnerungen. Welche Erinnerungen? Warum sprachen die Leute Englisch? Und... dieses Ding... ging dieses Ding etwa_ in_ seine Nase? Der verwirrte Mann fühlte, wie sein Herz anfing schneller zu pochen und er blinzelte erneut angestrengt, wurde wieder geblendet. Ja, das Ding ging in seine Nase, er konnte dadurch kaum atmen, sein Rachen tat weh. Es brannte so. Malik hustete, würgte leise; irgendwas... d-da war irgendetwas in seinem Hals.

„Ich hole uns einen Kaffee. Und sie kümmern sich so lange um ihn, denn er wird schon wieder wach. Ich will nicht nochmal sehen, dass er uns hier spazieren geht. Keiner will das."

„Ist gut. Tut mir leid."

„Und geben sie ihm eine... nein zwei dieser Nährstofflösungen, er ist viel zu dünn geworden. Er soll uns hier ja nicht verhungern und wozu haben wir die Sonde sonst gelegt. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Doktor."

Malik erhob sich nur zögerlich, wankend tat er ein paar schwerfällige Schritte vorwärts und schaffte es nun _endlich_ an sein Gesicht zu fassen. Er tastete suchend an seine Nase - doch da war nichts. Nichts mehr. Er schreckte auf, blickte plötzlich hektisch um sich und fuhr blitzschnell herum. Der perplexe Dai stand in einem vollends weißen, unendlich wirkenden Raum; seltsame... Dinge schwebten über seinem Kopf herum, bauten sich ruckelnd zu grotesken Formen zusammen und lösten sich wieder auf.

Was war das für eine Hexerei?

Er hob den bangen Blick zu diesen... Gegenständen empor und duckte sich, als habe er Angst, diese eckigen, hellen Formen würden ihm auf den Kopf fallen. Ein unangenehmes Dröhnen und Surren drang an seine sensiblen Ohren und er kniff ein Auge zusammen, eine verzerrte, hallende Stimme sprach irgendetwas über 'Nutzen sie den Adlersinn, um Feinde auszumachen.' vor sich hin, und er fasste sich das Gesicht verziehend an die Schläfe.

Was _zur Hölle_ passierte hier? Wo war er?

Was-

Als Malik seine dunklen Augen abrupt aufriss, sah er unmittelbar dem ruhigen Gesicht Altaïrs entgegen und er stutzte. Völlig verwirrt sah er sofort an sich hinab und der weiten Umgebung hinter dem wartenden Adler entgegen. Keine weißen Gänge und schwebende Würfel. Nein, er war noch immer am Turm der Burg Masyafs. Es war noch Nacht, so angenehm kühl wie zuvor und er hatte keinen Durst oder Halsschmerzen.

Aber... warum stand er plötzlich? Warum hatte er den Adler nicht kommen hören oder gesehen? Und woran hatte er gerade gedacht? Er hatte... hatte eine Gedächtnislücke.

„Malik." meinte Altaïr mit kühler Miene trocken feststellend und der Kartograf lenkte seine wirre, abgedriftete Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn zurück. _Oh_.

„Ich habe dich gesucht." setzte der Größere fort und Malik runzelte irritiert die Stirn. War er eingeschlafen? Hatte er... schlafgewandelt? Das hatte er nie.

„Echt?" entgegnete der neben sich stehende Dai dem Anderen etwas verplant, schien dann erst zu realisieren mit wem er hier sprach und sofort versteiften sich seine Glieder. _Altaïr_.

Moment-

„Ja, echt."

„Warum?" plötzliche Nervosität überflutete den zuvor noch so matten Geist des Jüngeren und er verengte seine braunen Augen forschend, schob seine letzten Gedankenzüge hastig beiseite. Oh weia. Jetzt gab es bestimmt wieder Ärger... dabei war ihm gerade ganz und gar nicht nach Streiten zumute.

Anstatt auf das 'Warum?' zu antworten schwieg der neue Meister der Bruderschaft aber und musterte die Miene seines Gegenübers skeptisch „Ist alles in Ordnung?".

„Ja... ich glaube."

„Glauben heißt nicht wissen."

„Man kann nie wissen, nur vermuten."

Eine der Augenbrauen des Älteren wanderte nach dieser flotten Antwort seitens des sprachgewandten Malik nach oben. Letzterer glaubte unter der weißen Kapuze einen minimalen Anflug von ungläubiger Erheiterung zu erkennen. Wäre ja mal was Neues. Forschend musterte er die blasse Miene des Adlers und räusperte sich leise.

Altaïr sprach nicht weiter, sondern schritt stillschweigend an dem nach wie vor etwas Verwirrten vorbei und auf die Kante des Turmplateaus zu. Kurz vor einer der hölzernen Absprungrampen hielt er und hob seinen Blick der sternenklaren Nacht vor sich entgegen. Ein wenig verunsichert folgten die braunen Augen des Dais dem besonnenen Adler dabei. Der Ältere war ihm gerade zum ersten Mal seit der Schlacht um Masyaf mehr oder weniger freundlich gegenübergetreten. Ob er über seine deplatzierten, heftigen Launen nachgedacht hatte..? War er gekommen, um sich zu rechtfertigen?

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du hier bist, Malik."

„Was meinst du?"

„Du bist damals auch immer hier gewesen."

Recht hatte er. Der Dai senkte seinen Kopf von Altaïr fort, nachdenklich fuhr er sich durch den schwarzen Kinnbart und musterte die Stelle, an der er vor zehn Jahren schon seine Pausen und Abende verbracht hatte – das selten allein.

„Nicht nur ich." gab er daher ruhig zurück und fixierte den breiten Rücken des anderen Assassinen erneut. Leicht bauschten sich die Schöße dessen weißer Robe in der Nachtluft auf, als er sich wieder etwas umwendete, um den unentschlossenen Malik im Blickfeld zu haben.

Altaïr sah aus... wie immer. Nicht wie eine zu verehrende Person, die plötzlich so weit über einem stand und einen mächtigen Großmeister der großen Bruderschaft repräsentierte. Vermutlich würde der Dai ihn auch niemals als solch einen unnahbaren Anführer sehen können, auch nicht, wenn er sich bald in protzige Kleidung werfen und erhaben durch die Festung schreiten - anstatt eilig rennen - würde.

Oh, und er konnte sich einen _bedächtig_ _schreitenden_ Altaïr nicht vorstellen. Er war schließlich ein wankelmütiges Raubtier, das es nicht mochte eingesperrt zu werden, kein braves Ziervögelchen. Dennoch würde Masyaf für ihn zu einem goldenen Käfig werden... nicht wahr?

Ein Hauch von Bitterkeit legte sich über die Züge des Kartografen und er biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, tat ihm der_ ehemalige _Krieger... leid. Die momentane Situation musste für ihn so sein wie für Malik der Verlust seines Armes und die damalige, damit verbundene Degradierung zum Rafik. Es war schrecklich gewesen und der zuvor so ambitionierte Malik hatte sich über sein neues Leben nicht hinweg gesehen. Auch er... auch er hatte – so wie der verzweifelte Adler gestern Abend - über Selbstmord nachgedacht. Damals.

Der befangene Dai holte Luft, um zu sprechen, doch seinen Lippen entkam kein Laut. Tief und bedauernd atmete er aus.

„Du hattest Recht. Ich habe keine Angst vor Nadeln." Worte, mit denen der neue Meister das Schweigen am Turm brach und Malik dazu zwang ihn kritisch zu beäugen. Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Wollte er sich etwa entschuldigen?

„Ich fühle mich nicht gut, Malik. Jeder andere täte das vielleicht, aber_ ich_ nicht. Ich will kein Großmeister sein, ich weiß nicht wie das geht." setzte Altaïr offen fort und handelte damit wohl ganz nach dem Motto 'Jetzt oder nie'; er wirkte zwar gelassen, doch man sah ihm irgendwo an, dass er sich schwer dabei tat gefasst zu bleiben „Und ich komme nicht klar mit Al-Mualim's Tod, ich... vermisse ihn. Dass ich derjenige bin, der ihn getötet hat, macht die Sache nicht besser...".

„Altaïr... du hast alle _gerettet_ indem du ihn getötet hast. Er war ein verrückter Mann und du kannst deiner Taten wegen stolz auf dich sein. Kein Anderer hätte geschafft was du geschafft hast."

„Dennoch war er für mich wie... ein Vater."

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber er war kein besonders Guter. Weißt du, ich verstehe es nicht, dass du ihn _noch immer_ als unschuldig hinstellst. Das war er niemals, auch _vor_ dem Kontakt mit dem Artefakt nicht." und da waren sie einmal wieder bei diesem leidigen Thema, über das niemals jemand so wirklich reden wollte. Es war zudem Eines, das das Potenzial dazu besaß Malik ernsthaft zur Weißglut zu bringen, denn Al-Mualim's verheerende Aktionen waren in seinen Augen unentschuldbar. Das was er dem kleinen Adlerjungen vor Jahren angetan hatte wohl noch weniger als das mit dem Apfel aus dem Tempel.

„Ich hätte mich nur wehren brauchen, ich allein bin schuld daran." gab Altaïr so, als könne er die Gedanken des anderen Mannes lesen und etwas leiser von sich während er wieder in die sternenerhellte Ferne sah. Und der Dai etwas weiter hinter ihm beutelte seinen Kopf in Unglauben, presste die Lippen aufeinander. In welcher Welt lebte der Adler eigentlich? Und wichtiger: wie würde man ihn bloß jemals aus dieser heraus bekommen? Sollte man ewig mit sanfter Stimme auf ihn einreden oder ihn an den braunen Haaren erwischen und ihn gewaltsam herausziehen?

„Rede keinen Schwachsinn! Du hättest keine Chance dazu gehabt dich zu wehren, warst ein _Kind_. Und er war ein skrupelloser Perverser, der nicht gewusst hat wo Schluss ist! Hast du denn eine Ahnung-"

„Hey..."

„_Hast du denn eine Ahnung_, was er dir und indirekt auch _mir _damit angetan hat?"

„Es ist in Ordnung, Malik."

„Nein, ist es nicht! Er hat dich behandelt wie ein Spielzeug und Versuchsobjekt, ungeachtet dessen wie es dir dabei geht und was er aus dir macht! Und sag nicht, ich wüsste nicht wovon ich spreche, denn wenn das wer tut, dann bin _ich _das!"

Altaïr seufzte nun nurmehr in sich hinein und blieb stumm. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder die Wahrheit sprach, nicht? Ja, er wusste es! Sah er sie _endlich _ein?

„Ich will ehrlich sein, Altaïr. Denkst du etwa, deine Angst vor Wasser und deine übertriebene Abneigung gegen Haschisch kommt von ungefähr? Und ich möchte ja nicht wissen, welche der Schweinereien des Alten du mir nicht erzählt hast. Du wirkst manchmal so abwesend und hast gewisse Auffassungen, die so paradox wirken und... und die nicht _normal_ sind."

Als der irgendwie unbeholfen wirkende Malik ihn 'nicht normaler' Auffassungen bezichtigte, huschte über die rauen Lippen des älteren Assassinen ein freudloses Schmunzeln und der betroffene Dai wusste genau, was sich der Mann dabei dachte. Er dachte daran, dass _nicht nur seine_ Ansichten 'abnormal' waren, doch ging nicht auf die intimen und vermeintlich geheimen Neigungen seines Freundes ein. Er hakte lediglich und mit gezwungen kühler Miene nach: „Die da wären..?"

„Du-" Malik's aufgebrachter Redefluss stockte, als sein gerade so langsam arbeitender Kopf sein Mundwerk einholte, und er spürte, wie ihm das Adrenalin brennend durch die Blutbahnen rauschte. Es wurde ihm irrsinnig warm, wenn er daran dachte, was er gerade hatte hervorbellen wollen: Altaïr's morbide Auffassung von Besitz, Liebe und Sex. Wenn jener nämlich glaubte, irgendetwas oder jemand 'gehöre' ihm, dann nahm er es sich und wenn es sein musste kaltherzig und mit leidenschaftlicher... Gewalt. Er verwechselte tiefe Emotionen und Zuneigung damit körperlich viel zu... freizügig zu werden und verstand es nicht warum es nicht angebracht war jemanden ohne dessen eindeutiges Einverständnis zum Geschlechtsverkehr zu bringen. Es war ein harter Vorwurf, doch vielleicht kam er was das anging seinem ehemaligen Meister gleich – in gewisser Weise. Doch wer konnte ihm das auch verübeln? Er hatte es von Anfang an nie anders gelernt. Also nicht so richtig. Seine kurzweiligen Beziehungen zu Malik und Adha hatten ihm die goldenen Augen zwar ein wenig geöffnet, glaubte der Kartograf jedenfalls, doch so ganz verändert hatten sie ihn in seinen Grundauffassungen nicht. Nicht wirklich. Sie hatten ihn lediglich etwas 'weicher' gemacht.

„Ach, vergiss es, Altaïr, tut mir leid." seufzte Malik schließlich und wollte dem heiklen Gesprächsthema damit aus dem Weg gehen. Ihm war heute nicht so wirklich danach solche heiklen Themen zu diskutieren... obwohl sie beide sich versprochen hatten zu reden. Vor Tagen in Jerusalem.

„Ich bin müde... vielleicht sollten wir morgen-"

„Malik."

„Hm?"

„Ich liebe dich."


	33. Flucht

Ein tonlos gewispertes „Was." war das einzige, das Malik's belegter Kehle reflexartig entfloh. Beinahe regungslos verharrte er auf Platz und Stelle und glaubte, ihm fielen die beiden, starrenden Augen gleich aus dem leergefegten Schädel.

Oh Gott, seine Knie wurden auf einmal so weich; zitterte er? Was hatte Altaïr da gerade gesagt? Er musste sich verhört haben; Ja, er hatte sich verhört. Der tosende Adrenalinrausch von seinem Ärger von vorhin war gerade _nichts_ gegen den rasenden Puls, der ihm nun die Farbe in das Gesicht trieb und er musste sich an der Wand neben sich abstützen, damit seine Beine nicht noch nachgaben. Wollten ihn etwa diese... diese falsch verstandenen Worte von gerade eben in die Knie zwingen?

_Was hatte Altaïr gesagt?_

Im Gegenzug zu dem Schwarzhaarigen wirkte der Adler nach wie vor vollkommen gelassen, doch wer wusste schon, wie es in diesem Moment in seinem gut verborgenen Innern aussah? Wieder sah er zu dem sprach- und atemlosen Dai hin, vorsichtig taxierten seine goldenen Augen diesen; er wartete auf eine Antwort, die nicht kam, denn Malik... konnte nicht. Er _konnte_ nicht antworten oder nachfragen, sein Hals war ihm zu eng geworden, der Kloß darin zu groß.

Es war der ausbleibenden Reaktion wegen also nicht verwunderlich, dass sich Altaïr schlussendlich zögerlich in Bewegung setzte und auf den vor den Kopf gestoßenen Malik zukam. Man musste dem Kartografen ansehen, dass er sich gerade wahrlich so fühlte, als hätte man ihm eine sehr, sehr dicke Holzplanke gewaltsam vor den brummenden Schädel geschlagen. Seine braunen Augen wichen nur aus erzwungener Mühe wieder von der neutralen Miene des Großmeisters fort, um auf dessen Arme hinab zu sinken. Der Adler Masyafs hatte knapp vor dem Jüngeren gehalten und sich einen seiner Ärmel hochgekrempelt. Ein rotes Tuch wand sich dort um sein Handgelenk.

„Ich wollte es nicht schmutzig machen und hatte es die ganze Zeit über unter meiner Armschiene..." meinte Altaïr mit gedämpfter Stimme und Malik hob seinen Kopf ungläubig wieder an. Er musste vollkommen dämlich aussehen mit seinen offenstehenden Lippen und dem entgleisten, fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck. Seine dunklen Augen wanderten so wie sein Geist, der nur nach und nach realisierte, was hier geschah, und noch immer fürchtete er – gerade jetzt noch mehr als zuvor – gen Boden zu sacken.

Er... er wusste nicht was sagen, wusste nicht was tun. Und er hatte keine Ahnung ob er in dieser - zuvor noch so angespannten - Situation, die sich gerade um 180 Grad gewendet hatte, lächeln oder weinen sollte.

Im Endeffekt tat er beides und das absolut unkontrolliert. Sich die Hand vor den Mund pressend schluchzte er verhalten auf – aus Rührung, Erleichterung, Entsetzen oder... oder warum auch immer wusste er ebenso wenig wie alles andere in diesem Moment. Doch es fühlte sich nicht schlecht an, nein, es war gut, glaubte er.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir Sorgen bereitet habe; ich war... nicht ich selbst." flüsterte der gefasste Altaïr dem emotionalen Dai entgegen, als er ihn sanft an sich heran drückte „Ich war einfach nur dermaßen überfordert, bin es noch immer. Verstehst du? Ich wollte nicht so ausfällig werden und fühle mich echt schlecht deswegen.".

„Trottel." seufzte Malik irgendwo zwischen heißen Tränen gegen die weiße Robe vor sich. Seine zittrige Hand hielt sich nach Stütze suchend an dem größeren Assassinen fest „Du hättest mit mir reden sollen, hast es aber... hast es aber nicht getan...".

„Ich war mit mir selbst nicht im Reinen, wie hätte ich es da jemandem anderes eingestehen können mit so viel nicht zurecht zu kommen?"

„... ich weiß. Und trotzdem-... ich habe die ganze Zeit über gewartet, dass du zu mir kommst. Ich wollte helfen. _Helfen_, Altaïr."

„Das hast du doch getan."

„Aber nicht genug."

„Jetzt mach mal halblang..."

„Nein." die Zähne aufeinander pressend hob Malik seinen wirren Kopf nun von Altaïr's Schulter fort „Ich mache nicht _halblang _wenn es um dich geht." ein Schniefen „Ich wollte _und will_ helfen. Und wenn ich mich selbst dafür aufgeben muss. Was glaubst du was für eine Angst ich die ganze Zeit über um dich hatte? Hast du eine Ahnung wie oft ich mir den Kopf zerbrochen habe und wie weh es getan hat, als du mir entgegen geschrien hast, dass du mich hassen würdest?"

„Ich habe es nicht so gemeint..."

„Und... du wärst nun tot, wäre ich nicht gewesen." stieß der gefühlsmäßig Entgleiste hervor, als er die goldbraunen Augen des Anderen mit beinah schon vorwurfsvollem Ausdruck im Gesicht suchte „_Tot_, du egoistisches Schwein!".

Altaïr erwiderte den Blick aus den nassen, schmalen Augen des Anderen befangen und schuldbewusst, schwieg wieder. Vermutlich war er sich der Ausmaße seiner Taten der letzten Tage noch nicht so wirklich bewusst gewesen, sah nun ein, was er eigentlich getan - oder eben nicht getan - hatte.

„Und ich schwörs' dir, wärst du gestorben, wäre ich dir gefolgt. Du hättest mit deinem dummen Messer nicht nur dich sondern auch _mich _umgebracht! Hörst du?"

„Malik..."

Mit einem Mal schien sich alles Aufgestaute der letzten Tage und Wochen aus dem angespannten Dai zu entladen. Er schlug gegen Altaïr's Brust bevor er seinen gesenkten Kopf wieder nach fragwürdiger Nähe suchend daran presste und der Adler hustete ob seiner, vom Kampf gegen Al-Mualim geprellten, rebellierenden Rippen. Doch er blieb so gefasst, wie man es in diesem Moment nur sein konnte und ließ Malik's Ausfälle geduldig über sich ergehen. Er musste ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen seinem alten Freund gegenüber haben... zurecht, fand dieser.

**II**

Noch in der selben Nacht hatte Malik Masyaf verlassen. Er hatte den schuldbewussten Altaïr am Turm noch alles geschimpft, das ihm in den Sinn gekommen war und sich nicht mehr beruhigen wollen. Erst, als ihn der neue Meister herrschend an die harte Wand des Innenbereichs des Wachturms gepresst hatte, war er wieder einigermaßen zu sich gekommen. Sie hatten daraufhin hier und da flüsternde Worte ausgetauscht – mit klopfenden Herzen und weichen Knien, zwischen gierigen Küssen und dem schweren Ausatmen gegen die hungrigen Lippen des jeweils anderen. Der besitzergreifende Adler hatte weiter gehen wollen und auch Malik's verfluchter Körper hatte nach_ mehr_ als nur dem wilden Zusammenspiel zweier Zungen und Fingern, die über erzitternde Leiber strichen, verlangt. Doch der Dai hatte seinen betretenen, verweinten Blick schlussendlich abgewendet und den älteren Assassinen darum gebeten zu gehen. Er wolle allein sein, nachdenken, schlafen, hatte er gewispert. Hartnäckig hatte sich Altaïr gegen diese bestimmende Entscheidung gestellt, doch im Endeffekt hatte er die bittenden Worte des Schwarzhaarigen akzeptiert. 'Wir sehen uns morgen.' hatte Malik etwas abwesend gesagt – es war eine Lüge gewesen - und der eher verständnislose Altaïr war widerwillig gegangen.

Dessen verheerende Worte, dieses... _Liebesgeständni_s, das er dem Jüngeren zuvor entgegengeworfen hatte, hatte der verbissene Kartograf die ganze Zeit über nicht beantwortet. Nein, er hatte es nicht wahrhaben, nicht glauben, wollen, war davor_ geflohen_ und dies lastete nun schwer auf seinem Herzen, da er seine Füße auf die staubigen Straßen Jerusalems setzte.

Vielleicht war es überstürzt gewesen Masyaf so schnell und aus kindischer Angst vor einem weiteren, tiefgreifenden Gespräch mit Altaïr – und aus blanker, unerklärlicher Panik vor_ mehr _- zu verlassen. Doch was hatte sich Malik denn erträumt? Der Adler war nun der Großmeister der Bruderschaft und würde dies höchstwahrscheinlich auch bleiben. Er konnte und durfte sich nicht auf einen 'einfachen' Schreiber eines Büros einlassen, würde damit alles riskieren! Außerdem... würde man von ihm Nachfolger erwarten. Und wer sollte ihm diese gebären?

Ein bitteres Lächeln verformte die matte Miene des Dais, als er schwerfällig an einer der gähnenden Nachtwachen des Stadt vorbei spazierte.

_Er_ sicherlich nicht.

Hirngespinste. Hirngespinste aus einer vergangenen, vielleicht schöneren Zeit waren es, die ihm den leeren Magen verknoteten, ihn gnadenlos durchbeutelten und ihn seit Masyaf nicht loslassen wollten.

'_Ich liebe dich auch_.' - Etwas, das Malik's Mund nun stumm in die Leere hinein sprach, doch Altaïr gegenüber niemals äußern würde. Und, _der Herr sei sein Zeuge_, der von sich überzeugte Kartograf würde sich hüten dies auch unter dem schlimmsten Bedrängnis zu tun!

Ja, es war besser so, wie es war. Altaïr sollte die Bruderschaft leiten, irgendwann eine hübsche Frau heiraten, eine große Familie gründen und ein schönes Leben führen. Er würde klar kommen... mit sich, einem gebrochenem Herzen, den Assassinen, dem Rat, seinen anderen Gegebenheiten. Und Malik... Malik würde versuchen zu _vergessen_. Er würde sich durch seine Arbeit als geschäftiger Dai und Kartenzeichner Jerusalems ablenken, mit dem lieben Karim Schach spielen, vorbeireisende Brüder versorgen und irgendwann... alleine sterben. Wenn nicht in jungem Alter – und in Jerusalem lag es in der Tat sehr nahe, dass man diese Welt jung verließ – dann als alter, verbitterter Mann mit bunten Blumen und Weihrauch auf seinem alten, mit Tinte befleckten Tresen. Vielleicht... vielleicht würde er sich eine Katze zulegen – oder einen Hund – um in einsamen Stunden, wenn alle Vögel ausgeflogen waren, nicht ganz so allein zu sein. Und vielleicht würde er Karim irgendwann später als neuen Rafik auf seinen alten Stuhl setzen. Trotz allem und obwohl der fürsorgliche Geselle körperlich kein Mann war; Altaïr würde es verstehen.

Es war besser so.

Viel... besser.

Sich mit dem Handballen über eine Wange wischend und die Nase leise hochziehend trat Malik schließlich vor sein stilles, dunkles Assassinenbüro. Es war ruhig vor den zwei Treppen, die zu der Türe empor führten und auch vom Innenbereich drang kein Laut an seine Ohren heran. Sein Zuhause lag da wie er es zurückgelassen hatte – versperrt, sauber, unversehrt - und diese Tatsache hätte ihn zufrieden oder gar froh stimmen sollen. Doch... _das hier_ fühlte sich nicht mehr an wie... wie 'Zuhause'.

Er fühlte sich so fremd. Und allein. Obwohl er wusste, dass jemand auf ihn wartete.

Als Malik seine schwere Tasche Momente später leise auf dem hölzernen Bürotisch abstellte, wanderte sein müder Blick gen Außengarten. Zwei der drei hier stationierten Männer schliefen dort in ihren weißen Roben inmitten der bunten Kissen. Das Mondlicht ließ ihre hellen Uniformen in der Dunkelheit herausstechen und färbe sie in ein weißliches Blau. Ein halb leer gegessener Teller stand irgendwo zu ihren Füßen am steinernen Boden, ein Wasserkrug daneben und die kleine Kohle auf der Wasserpfeife im Außenbereich glimmte noch ein wenig vor sich hin – offensichtlich hatten sich die Männer ganz gut selbst versorgt. Malik's braune Augen sanken zurück auf sein Gepäck und er atmete tief aus, schlug die Augenlider vergrämt nieder.

Ein paar Tage und zurückkehrender, gewohnter Alltag und alles wäre wieder in Ordnung, nicht wahr? Dann wäre das kleine Büro hier wieder ein heimeliger Ort an dem man sich einigermaßen wohl fühlte und nicht an fernere Dörfer... _oder Leute_ denken musste. Der besonnene Malik war gut darin sich in seiner Arbeit und dem Alltag zu verlieren... es würde helfen.

**III**

„Malik!" völlig überrascht platzte der hibbelige Karim am frühen Morgen in das wieder geöffnete Büro und traf dabei drei verschlafene Assassinen beim Frühstück an. Einer davon, der Dai mit den etwas unordentlichen Haaren, hatte die letzte Nacht über kein Auge zu bekommen und schon vor Sonnenaufgang damit angefangen seiner Berufung gerecht zu werden. Er hatte am Markt Fladenbrot besorgt, Minztee gekocht und Obst kleingeschnitten nachdem er sich gewaschen und frisch eingekleidet hatte. Die beiden Brüder im Garten waren vom Geruch des süßlichen Weihrauchs am Tresen herein gelockt worden, hatten sich über die Rückkehr ihres beliebten 'Anführers' erleichtert gezeigt und sich zu ihm gesellt, um mit ihm zu essen. Sie hatten sich über die fürchterlichen Geschehnisse in Masyaf unterhalten und Malik hatte von den Zuständen rund um die Burg erzählt... bis an den Punkt, an dem sich der perplexe Geselle mit den Bändern in den schwarzen Haaren durch die Dachluke herein gelassen hatte.

Malik kam kaum dazu Karim zu antworten, da fiel ihm der Jüngere bereits laut seufzend um den Hals und drückte sich an ihn. Der positiv überraschte Kartograf konnte nicht anders als leicht zu lächeln und er erwiderte die enge Umarmung des Aufgeregten – obgleich er demjenigen etwas kritisch gegenüberstehen musste, da er die Nacht gefehlt hatte.

„Karim... schön dich zu sehen."

„Und dich im Ganzen wieder zu haben erst!" gab der Geselle lachend zurück, als er Malik wieder losließ und ihm freudig entgegen strahlte „Wir hatten Angst um dich! Es hieß Al-Mualim sei vollkommen durchgedreht.".

„Das kannst du laut sagen..."

„Und Meister Altaïr hat seinen Platz nun eingenommen?"

Die Brust des getroffenen Dais schnürte sich zusammen, als der neugierige Karim mit diesen Worten neben ihm Platz nahm. Nichts desto trotz gab er sich relativ unbeteiligt, erntete dafür aber einen durchdringlich forschenden Blick des Jüngeren. Man merkte Karim an, dass er eigentlich mehr fragen wollte, es aber nicht tat, weil sie Gesellschaft hatten. Dass er wissen wollte, warum Malik den Raubvogel Masyafs zurückgelassen hatte; warum er nun so ruhig wirkte obwohl er Altaïr so schnell nicht wieder sehen würde. Doch er hakte nicht nach... und dafür war ihm der aufgewühlte Malik durchaus dankbar. Auch die beiden anderen Anwesenden mit den weißen Kapuzen betrachteten ihn fragend.

„Ja. Vorerst. Er hat nach Robert de Sable Al-Mualim getötet und den Frieden zurückgebracht."

„Hoffen wir nur, dass dies für ein paar Tage oder Wochen auch so bleibt. Die Templer werden zurückschlagen wollen." warf einer der älteren Assassinen ein und blickte nachdenklich zur hölzernen Decke.

„Sie hatten einen harten Schlag zu erleiden. Ich denke schon. Wie wir brauchen sie erst mal neue Pläne..." Malik nickte nachdenklich und nahm einen Schluck von seinem warmen Tee. Noch immer sah ihm Karim mit großen Augen entgegen. Oh Mann. Was dachte er sich gerade? Dass der Dai offenherzig aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern würde was ihn und Altaïr anging? Nein. Diese... diese Angelegenheit war vorbei. Für ein und alle mal. Er sollte das Thema wechseln. Ja, das sollte er.

„Wo warst du heute Nacht, Karim?"

Und nun zuckte der Jüngere ertappt zusammen, sein zuvor noch so auffordernder Blick wich einem verunsichert-beschämten. Wurde er etwa rot? Malik hob eine seiner Augenbrauen während einer der anwesenden Assassinen leise und wissend lachte.

„Da wo er die letzten Nächte über wohl auch immer war." von der Seite aus und neckend rempelte der grauäugige Mann in der Meisterassassinenrobe den sprachlosen Gesellen an „Na?". Malik runzelte die Stirn und Karim räusperte sich laut.

„_Aahja..._" gab der Kartograf nach einem eindeutigen Blickwechsel mit dem grinsenden, großen Assassinen von sich „Verstehe.".

„Jaja, sieht so aus als hätte unser Kleiner hier eine Freundin!" flötete der Meisterassassine weiter und schlug Karim, der mittlerweile mindestens so rot war wie eine Tomate und sich an einem Stück Banane verschluckte, auf die Schulter. Freundschaftlich, doch so, dass der Jüngere laut ächzte und der zweite Assassine – ein Wachmann – laut auflachte.

Um sich ebenso ein amüsiertes Lachen zu verkneifen biss sich Malik fest auf die Unterlippe – und tatsächlich hatte er Altaïr in diesem Moment für ein paar wenige, schöne Sekunden lange vergessen. Vielleicht... ja, vielleicht fühlte sich der junge Dai hier unter seinen vertrauten Leuten ja doch ganz... wohl.


	34. Noah

Noah Cross.

Der Name von Karim's Freund und man möchte meinen, es wäre nur ein einfacher Name eines 20-jährigen Mannes aus der Gegend. Was in Malik die Alarmlocken hatte aufläuten lassen war nicht der englische Nachname dieses Kerl gewesen – denn in Jerusalem prallten viele, verschiedene Nationen auf engstem Raum aufeinander und nicht alle Engländer oder Franzosen waren Templer – sondern sein Vorname war es, der ihn äußerst skeptisch stimmte.

Malik verengte die braunen Augen angestrengt, als er in einer der schmalen Seitengassen der 'heiligen Stadt' verschwand. Beinah geräuschlos bewegte er sich gerade durch diese, durch finstere Ecken der vielen Häuser, die im Sonnenuntergang lange Schatten warfen, und hielt schlussendlich vor einer langen Leiter, die auf die Dächer Jerusalems hinauf führte. Ein nicht besonders eleganter Aufstieg für einen geschulten Assassinen, doch leider der Einzige, der einem Mann mit nur einem Arm blieb. Leise murrte der 25-Jährige, als er nach der ersten Leitersprosse fasste.

Woher kannte Malik 'Noah' bloß? _Woher_? Warum war er gestern kaum merkbar zurück gezuckt, als Karim ihm diesen Namen auf neugieriges Nachfragen hin und verlegen unter vier Augen zugewispert hatte?

Noah. _Noah._

Der vorsichtige Dai sah, am Hausdach angekommen, verstohlen um sich und nahm im Rücken eines entfernten Wachpostens, der ihn nicht bemerkte, locker Anlauf. Sein schwarzer, langer Mantel flatterte hinter ihm her, als er loseilte und es wirkte so, als würden ihn Sekunden später zwei weite Krähenflügel über die nah beieinander liegenden Dächer der zwielichtigen Stadt tragen. Auf leichten Sohlen stieß sich Malik von Dachkanten ab, landete sicher auf nächstgelegenen Flachdächern und fühlte, wie ihm die laue Abendluft durch die dunklen Haare und die vielen Stofflagen seiner schweren Uniform strich. Es fühlte sich beinah so an wie Fliegen... so ähnlich, wie die Sprünge von hohen Türmen oder Kirchturmspitzen damals; Sprünge, die der junge Kartograf ob seines fehlenden Gliedmaßes und dem damit verlagerten Gleichgewichts nie mehr gewagt hatte. Er hatte es schon fast vergessen wie es war sekundenlange im freien Fall zu stürzen, hatte das unvergleichlich hoch wallende Adrenalin dabei und die Erinnerungen an das Gefühl des Glücks über solch einen gelungenen Sprung... verdrängt. Er wusste kaum mehr wie das frische Stroh roch, in dem man dabei landete, wie es einem sanft über die Haut kratzte, ein wenig stach und in wirren Haaren hängen blieb.

Und er würde all dies auch nie mehr empfinden. Es war schon schwer genug gewesen die sichere Balance auf Balken und schmalen Vorsprüngen wieder zu erlangen und das Reiten neu zu erlernen. Malik hatte nicht solch einen riesengroßen Kampfgeist, um sich noch einmal einem unsicheren Versuch von einem Turm zu stürzen hinzugeben. Denn, er war sich sicher, solch eine Aktion wäre ähnlich sinnvoll wie all seine bisher verpatzen Anläufe wieder Klettern zu wollen. Ja, er sollte es lassen, sich mit seinem Handicap abfinden.

Ein Armbrustbolzen, der knapp an seinem Ohr und damit an seinem gedankenversunkenen Schädel vorbei sirrte, riss den unsteten Malik wieder aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Er warf einen schnellen Schulterblick in die Richtung, aus der das lange Geschoss gekommen war und hielt in seinem bisher unbemerkten Lauf über die schwer bewachten Dächer Jerusalems inne. Sich sofort seine verschwommene Adlersicht herbei blinzelnd fasste er instinktiv nach einem der kleinen Wurfmesser in seinem Gürtel und holte damit aus. Der, im orangen Schein der untergehenden Sonne aufblitzende, scharfe Stahl schnitt so schnell durch die schwüle Luft, dass der anvisierte Wachmann - keine zweihundert Meter weiter - es nicht einmal mehr schaffte seine Schusswaffe nachzuladen. Das geworfene Messer traf ihn frontal, raubte dem stechend rot Glimmenden zuerst die Sicht auf einem seiner entsetzten Augen und schließlich auch das Leben. Es ging schnell. Seine Flamme im wabernd grauen Blickfeld des unruhigen Dais erlosch noch bevor er leblos zu Boden sank und Malik rümpfte die Nase leicht; so, als hätte er etwas besonders Ekelerregendes gerochen.

Ein Ansturm weiterer roter Lichter blieb zum Glück aus, hatte das Erste von ihnen auch keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu gehabt nach Verstärkung zu rufen. Und so schüttelte der flach durchatmende Malik seine körperliche Anspannung und gleichsam auch sein besonderes Sehen wieder mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln ab.

Bei Allah... warum war er seit dem geheimen Gespräch über Karim's neue Liebschaft so dermaßen _nervös_?

Der schnaubende Mann kniff ein Auge eines kurzen, ziehenden Kopfschmerzes, der Adlersicht wegen, zusammen und rieb sich eine Schläfe ehe er weiter eilte, als wäre gerade eben nichts geschehen. Katzengleich sprang er auf den nächsten, weiter weg gelegenen Vorsprung zu und kam gerade noch mit den Zehenspitzen an der schmalen Dachkante auf, rollte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung ab und atmete schwer durch.

Er musste mit dem Informanten reden. Dringend.

**II**

„Noah Cross?" der betagte Informant Jerusalems wirkte nachdenklich und runzelte die Stirn, als er an seinem halbvollen Wasserglas nippte und den unruhigen Malik dabei beobachtete, wie dieser suchend in alten Aufzeichnungen blätterte.

„Der Vorname ist hebräisch, der Nachname englischer Natur. Doch das heißt nicht, dass er zu den Templern gehört. Das vermutest du doch, Dai?"

„Ich... bin mir nicht sicher. Aber ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache..."

„Verstehe. Sollte er tatsächlich zu dem Orden gehören, dann wurde er wohl nicht aufgezeichnet. Er steht in keinem der Bücher. Weder als Lebender noch als Toter."

„_Nicht aufgezeichnet_?" brummte der gereizte Malik pikiert und sah von dem staubigen Papierstapel vor sich auf „Wenn er einer von denen ist, _wurde_ er aufgezeichnet und wir haben die Notiz bloß übersehen – oder er ist einfach noch nicht lange hier. Uns-... _mir_ entgeht nichts, mein Lieber, alles, was in _meiner_ Stadt passiert, passiert unter meiner Beobachtung oder der meiner Männer; _euch_!".

„Ich verstehe, dass es dich nicht froh stimmt, dass sich deine Vermutung nicht bewahrheitet, Dai... aber denkst du nicht, dass du _zu viel_ in den Namen hinein interpretierst?" der alte Informant wirkte kritisch und hatte es schon lange aufgegeben den Sorgen des bangen Büroleiters folgen zu wollen.

„Nein. Irgendwas in mir sträubt sich gewaltigst gegen diesen Noah und ich werde herausfinden was. Nachdem die Bruderschaft noch nicht neu geordnet ist, habe ich ohnehin nicht viel zu tun. Ich erledige das selbst."

„_Selbst_? Wir haben einige gute Männer, die sich um die Informationsbeschaffung kümmern. Sie werden dir umgehend Bericht erstatten sobald sie einen Hinweis finden."

„Ich finde Hinweise schneller, glaub mir. Und es ist dringend. Dieser Kerl, Noah Cross, steht mit Karim in Verbindung und wir beide wissen, wie offenherzig und grenznaiv der Geselle ist. Wenn er einem Templer gegenüber etwas über den momentanen Zustand der Assassinen ausplaudert, haben wir ein Problem." meinte Malik verstimmt und verengte die braunen Augen etwas, als er sich hektisch erhob. Seine flache Hand schlug er, seinen Worten Nachdruck verleihend, auf den Notizenstapel vor sich „Ich bin nicht erpicht auf einen _weiteren Besuch _dieser Dreckskerle! Weder in meinem Büro noch in Masyaf!".

Ja, es hatte schon bei weitem genügt, dass die dreckigen Templer vor Wochen in sein kleines Zuhause eingebrochen waren und ihn in einer nächtlichen Aktion verschleppt hatten. _Verschle-_

Nein, Moment.

_Moment!_

Urplötzlich weiteten sich Malik's schmale Augen wieder und fixierten den irritierten Informanten völlig entrüstet. Für wenige Wimpernschläge lange erstarrte der Dai komplett und vergaß sogar darauf zu atmen. Seine Gedanken rasten so schnell, dass er ihnen kaum hinterher kam.

_Noah._

Ja, er hatte den Namen in der Tat schon einmal gehört, doch sein Unterbewusstsein hatte es verdrängt. Verdrängt wie so viele andere Eindrücke seiner fürchterlichen Gefangenschaft unter dem Orden, der das rote Kreuz als Zeichen trug:

_Malik schien die drängende Dame überhört zu haben, flüchtig streifte sein apathischer Blick das rote Templerkreuz auf ihrem weißen Wappenrock. Die lieblose Hand im schwarzen Haar des jungen Kartografen packte fester zu, um die ruppigen Worte der Frau zu unterstreichen. Drohte sie Malik indirekt? War sie wütend? Wo waren sie hier?_

„___Wo ist es, Assassine__?" knurrte die Gerüstete dem 25-Jährigen mit einem... so ____bekannten__, westlichen __Akzent in ihrem Ton entgegen, beugte sich dabei etwas näher zu seinem verdreckten Gesicht herab. Sie redete wie Altaïr. Hatte die selben Augen wie er. War sie Engländerin? Ah, sie roch angenehm. Passte nicht zu ihrem soldatischen, mannhaften Verhalten. Der junge Dai verengte die vom Fieber glasigen Augen schwach._

„_Du warst damals dort. Du hast es mit dir genommen nachdem du all unsere Männer getötet hast." herrschte die seltsame Templerin und rümpfte die hübsche Nase bei dem Gedanken an das Ausgesprochene angewidert „Also wo ist es?____Sprich__!"._

_Malik schwieg. Doch nicht, weil er sie nicht verstand. Sie hatte zwar einen starken Akzent, doch ihr Arabisch war beinahe makellos. Sie musste eine Art Gelehrte sein, wissbegierig und klug. Es gab nur wenige Frauen, die Fremdsprachen so flüssig beherrschten wie sie. Sie hatte innerhalb des Templerordens wohl einen hohen Rang inne, ungewöhnlich für eine Dame. Doch es machte sie zu einer potenziell gefährlichen Zeitgenossin; bestimmt musste sie sich innerhalb der vielen Männer des Ordens stets beweisen, um ernst genommen zu werden. Selbstbewusste Frauen hatten es nicht leicht. Ein kühles Lächeln kräuselte die trockenen Lippen Maliks, als er wieder verschwommen zu der Schimpfenden aufsah „Ha."._

_Die Reaktion der pikierten Templerin kam wie erwartet: Sie schnalzte verärgert mit der Zunge und ließ Malik's Kopf ruckartig los, stieß jenen dabei ein wenig von sich fort, als wäre der gefesselte Mann ein dreckiges Stück Abfall, das man eigentlich gerne loswerden würde._

„_Ich glaube er versteht mich nicht, Noah." schnaubte sie, als sie damit anfing in dem kleinen, bedrückenden Raum nervös auf und ab zu gehen. Immer wieder trafen ihre stechenden Augen den Gefangenen. Gut, dass Blicke nicht töten konnten. Wobei... wenn Malik an das Kommende dachte wären Augen, die seinen Körper in diesem Moment tödlich aufspießten wohl erträglicher als- ja, was würde man mit ihm machen, wenn er nicht redete? Ihn foltern, bis er die Templer nach Masyaf lockte? Der Schwarzhaarige biss die Kiefer so fest aufeinander, dass es schmerzte und ließ sein brummendes Haupt wieder sinken. Seine ausdruckslosen Augen fingen dabei seine schmutzigen, nackten Füße ein bevor sie sich wieder schlossen._

„_Du sollst was essen. Die bringen mich um, wenn ich dich verhungere." drang es dumpf und so... falsch an Malik's Ohren. Seine Lippen öffneten sich um ein Stück; doch nicht etwa, um dem gefüllten Löffel vor seinem Gesicht Einlass zu gewähren. Der kratzenden Kehle des versehrten Kartografen entkam ein tiefes, schmerzliches Ächzen und er öffnete die Augen. Gerötet sahen sie einem jungen, blonden Mann entgegen – es war derjenige, der ihm die Decke gegeben hatte. Die Decke. Wo war sie hin?_

„_Na los." drängte der Templer unbeholfen und setzte Malik das Essbesteck an die halb geöffneten, rissigen Lippen. Wie im Delirium schlug der Assassine schwerfällig zu; kraftlos, doch stark genug, um den gefüllten Löffel vor sich in einem kleinen Bogen fort zu schlagen. Der Mann mit den hellen Augen bei ihm schnaubte entnervt, zeigte aber erstaunlich viel Geduld für Typen seines Schlages. Wieder redete er auf Malik ein und erst in diesem Moment fiel dem benebelten Kartografen auf, dass er die Stimme und Erscheinung des Anderen kannte. War das hier dieser Noah?_

„_Nein._" entkam es der engen Kehle des erschrockenen Dais, als er sich nur allmählich wieder aus seiner Starre löste. Der Informant beäugte ihn mittlerweile beinahe schon argwöhnisch, fragte ihn auf ein Neues was los sei. Doch er bekam keine Antwort, denn Malik hastete aus dem Gebäude, bevor der Alte seine besorgte Frage überhaupt zu Ende sprechen konnte.

**III**

Mit einem Mal war es ihm schmerzlich bewusst geworden. Alles. Noah war diese... rechte Hand der Templerfurie aus dem Kerker! Die laute Frau und Doppelgängerin de Sables, die auch Altaïr nach seinem ersten, missglückten Anschlag auf den Templer-Meister erwähnt hatte und an die sich der traumatisierte Malik ebenso wenig hatte erinnern können wie an ihren blonden, englischen Gefolgsmann. Doch nun, ja, _nun_ erinnerte er sich! Es war so, als hätte sich die Tür zu einem verborgenen Hinterstübchen in seinem verblendeten Geist geöffnet und nun rasten seine furchtsamen Gedanken so schnell wie der Wind, der die ersten kleinen Regentropfen vom wolkigen Himmel über Jerusalem blies.

Es bestand kein Zweifel: Noah Cross war ein Templer! Und vermutlich nicht nur irgendeiner sondern ein Vertrauter der offenbar mächtigen Frau in Rüstung. Was war er wohl? Wie hoch oben stand er in der Hierarchie des Ordens? Und warum, um Himmels Willen, hatte er mit Karim zu tun?

Der quirlige Geselle hatte erwähnt Noah bereits länger zu kennen. Hatte er ihn etwa während seiner eigenen Gefangenschaft, kurz vor der geplanten Hinrichtung durch Majd Addin, getroffen?

Und die größte aller Fragen war: _Warum_, um alles in der Welt, 'liebte' Karim diesen Mann?

Malik kam auf sicheren Füßen auf einem der höher gelegenen Dächer – und im letzten Schein der untergehenden, wolkenverhangenen Sonne - zum Stehen und hielt kurz inne, um sich eine Verschnaufpause zu gönnen. Sich mit besorgter Miene an einen der kleinen Dachgärten lehnend fuhr sich der Mann mit der Handfläche über die Stirn und atmete tief ein. Ein dicker, warmer Regentropfen fiel ihm auf die Wange und zog einen schmalen Rinnsal daran hinab; Malik beachtete ihn und das allmählich aufziehende Schlechtwetter nicht sondern war gedanklich einmal wieder ganz woanders...

Konnte es sein... konnte es etwa sein, dass Karim nicht der war für den der stutzige Kartograf ihn hielt?

Der Ausdruck im Gesicht des verwirrten 25-Jährigen verfinsterte sich zunehmend.

Gehörte Karim etwa zu den Templern? Hatte _er_ das Assassinenbüro vor Wochen verraten und die Rolle des braven Gesellen nur gespielt? Hatte er Malik etwas vorgemacht?

Nein... oder? Hätte er das, dann hätte er den genauen Namen seines Freundes Noah nicht verraten. Er hätte nicht auf das Büro Acht gegeben während der zuständige Dai im bedrohten Masyaf zu tun gehabt hatte. Das hätte er doch nicht?

Verdammt...

Wer oder_ was _war Karim nun tatsächlich? Wusste er über Noah's Berufung Bescheid? Und wenn ja: _Warum_ hatte er Malik nichts gesagt, ihn nicht gewarnt?

Zögerlich - und zuvor noch den Positionswechsel einer aufmerksamen Wache auf dem gegenüberliegenden Dach abwartend - kletterte der hin und her gerissene Malik schließlich über eine marode Leiter wieder gen Erdgrund, um seine Suche nach seinem dummen Gesellen, dem er wohl nicht mehr so wirklich vertrauen konnte, unten fortzusetzen. Der Sehsinn, den er in seiner Jugend von Altaïr gelernt hatte, half ihm zwar, doch der bewanderte Dai kam nicht umhin, um auf gewöhnlichere Methoden eines Kontaktmannes zurückzugreifen: Er begab sich so unscheinbar als möglich und mit tief in das Gesicht gezogener, weißer Kapuze auf den weiten Marktplatz. Die vielen Verkaufsstände schlossen zwar bereits, doch das tat der hohen Anzahl an geschäftigen Menschen und wachsamen Soldaten keinen Abbruch. So wie die ganzen Händler und Marktschreier des Bazars gingen, kamen die freizügigen Freudenmädchen und die verschlagenen Kleinkriminellen. Und gerade _sie_ hatten schnelle und laute Mundwerke wenn es darum ging wertvolle Informationen im Austausch für wenige, lumpige Kupferstücke loszuwerden. Zudem mischten sich hier und da ehemalige oder aktive Mitglieder der Bruderschaft unter sie, gaben sich manchmal sogar als arme, dreckige Bettler aus, um sich ungestört umhören zu können und um Neuigkeiten für den Dai Jerusalems zu sammeln. Dies war eine Taktik, die selbst den durchtriebenen Templern unbekannt war und die ihr Orden nicht anwendete. Während die listigen Assassinen in den Schatten arbeiteten und bewandert in der Kunst der Täuschung waren, war der feindselige Templerorden auffällig und laut. Keiner von dessen Mitgliedern hüllte sich je in zerschlissene Lumpen oder bewegte sich auf leisen Sohlen durch die Stadt. Sie traten stets in schillernden Rüstungen und tollen Gewändern auf, schwer bewaffnet und arrogant. Anders als der ältere Mann, der soeben auf den forschend starrenden Malik zu kam – und der Kartograf wich diesem dabei auch absichtlich in eine unüberschaubare, finstere Ecke des Marktes aus.

„Almosen für die Armen und Kranken!" schnarrte der unordentlich gekleidete Kerl mit dem kahlen Kopf und dem langen Bart; er klimperte mit einer verbeulten Metallschale, in der sich zwei, drei Münzen befanden, als er dem erwartungsvollen Malik gespielt verletzt hinterher humpelte „Bitte mein Herr!".

„Ich suche Karim." murmelte Malik dem als Bettler Verkleideten zu, als er sich in sicherer Entfernung vor allen fremden Augen zu jenem umwendete. Sofort verlor der Andere seinen hinkenden Gang und einer seiner Mundwinkel verzog sich nachdenklich, als er seine schäbige Schale sinken ließ. Nicht nur seine Art zu Gehen sondern auch seine Weise zu sprechen wandelte sich nun; anstatt vor sich hin zu lallen und herum zu krächzen wie ein alter Geier, sprach der andere Assassine mit ruhiger, beinah schon melodischer, gedämpfter Stimme „Karim?".

„Ja. Hast du ihn gesehen?"

„Vor etwa einer Stunde ist er über den Marktplatz. Er hat sich irgendetwas bei dem Obsthändler gekauft bevor er in Richtung Armenviertel weitergegangen ist. Vermutlich wollte er zum Abendgebet in die Moschee dort."

Ein erleichtertes Ausatmen entkam Malik und er klopfte seinem verschmitzt lächelnden Kollegen dankbar auf die Schulter „Vielen Dank, auf dich ist offenbar Verlass.".

„Immer wieder und gerne, Dai." grinste der Ältere und hielt Malik seine Münzschüssel auffordernd hin, bot ihm die paar Silberstücke daraus an. Denn es war gewöhnlich, dass Malik die Einnahmen der Bruderschaft in Jerusalem verwaltete und dazu zählten auch die 'Almosen', die die als Bettler vermummten Assassinen bekamen. Doch dieses Mal schüttelte der 25-Jährige bloß schmunzelnd seinen Kopf „Behalte es. Du hast es dir verdient." - und mit diesen freundlichen Worten machte sich Malik daran in das dreckige Armenviertel der Stadt aufzubrechen.

Hoffentlich kam er nicht zu spät.

**IV**

Malik hatte Glück. Tatsächlich entdeckte er den plappernden Karim sehr bald in einer der verwinkelten Straßen des heruntergekommenen Viertels, in dem die korrupte Stadtwache immer wieder ein Auge zudrückte und über Mord, Menschenhandel, Hurerei oder Diebstahl hinwegsah. Nicht weit von der großen Moschee, die sein Bruder vor einigen Momenten erwähnt hatte, saß der Geselle mit einem weiteren Mann am Boden. Mit den Rücken gegen die dunkle Wand eines alten Hauses gelehnt unterhielten sie sich.

Der nur leicht gerüstete Kerl bei Karim war wirklich der Blonde aus dem Templerkerker unter der Kirche; der Mann von damals. Noah. Er lachte herzlich, während er sich mit dem jungen Assassinen unterhielt und schien jemand zu sein, der gerne wild gestikulierte und Andere anfasste während er scherzte.

Die prüfenden Augen des empörten Dais wanderten von ihm zu Karim, dann wieder zu dem Engländer mit dem schlechten Arabisch zurück. Hier ging es offenbar nicht um geheime Angelegenheiten des Ordens oder dem Verrat an der geschwächten Bruderschaft – die beiden Leute am Boden weit unter Malik's Füßen unterhielten sich über Banalitäten. Über das Mittagessen und Altweiber-Geschichten über rasende Wüstenmonster und fürchterliche Schattenbestien; dann redeten sie über andere, fremde Länder und schlussendlich brachten sie einander Wörter in ihren jeweiligen Muttersprachen bei.

Malik wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit er am Dach über den Köpfen der beiden augenscheinlich Verliebten verbracht hatte. In hockender Haltung und mit gespitzten Ohren verweilte er nun noch immer hier und beobachtete die beiden Jüngeren eindringlich. Mittlerweile regnete es recht stark und der Donner grollte laut gegen die hohen Stadtmauern Jerusalems. Und anders als die beiden Personen am Boden wurde der unschlüssige Malik nicht von einem Dachvorsprung von den nassen Wetterverhältnissen geschützt. Tropfend klebten ihm ein paar kurze, schwarze Haarsträhnen im Gesicht; Robe und Mantel schmiegten sich klatschnass an seinen, in der Dunkelheit geduckten Körper.

Und er sah seinem Schützling zu. Dabei, wie er strahlte, lachte, seinen offenherzigen Noah umarmte und ihn küsste.

Malik's zuvor noch so wacher, entsetzter Blick war matt geworden, beinah schon bitter. Seine braunen Augen fielen durch den prasselnden Regen melancholisch auf Assassine und Templer hinab. Er hatte seine Hand an dem gewickelten Griff seines Schwertes wieder sinken lassen, so wie er sich selbst gerade in eine, im Schneidersitz sitzende Position sinken ließ. Und er tat nichts. Obwohl er den blonden Templer dort unten eigentlich hätte töten sollen.

… Ob dieser Noah wusste, dass Karim einen weiblichen Körper besaß? Hatten sie beide schon _mehr_ getan als einander 'nur' zu küssen?

Warum sprachen sie über solch triviale Dinge wie Essen? Warum konnten sie nicht über den verachtenswerten Templerorden und geplante Verschwörungen reden, um es dem nachgiebigen Malik leichter zu machen? Warum unterhielten sie sich auf solch herzzerreißende, hingebungsvolle und liebenswürdige Art?

Der ruhige Dai senkte seinen Blick von den beiden Jüngeren fort, bemerkte den warmen Regen, der ihm von Kinn und Nase tropfte kaum mehr.

Warum... warum erinnerten ihn Noah und Karim gerade so sehr an sein junges Selbst und an den jugendlichen Altaïr..?


	35. Was Liebe ist

„_Altaïr._" ein Name, der den rauen Lippen des entrückten Schwarzhaarigen im nächsten Augenblick auch schon aufgebracht feststellend entfloh. Er hatte den Besagten erst gehört, als sich dieser direkt neben ihm von der Dachkante abgestoßen hatte; zu spät. Der erschrockene Dai fuhr ob des metallenen Geräusches der hervorschnellenden, versteckten Klinge des Assassinen zusammen und erhob sich reflexartig aus seiner sitzenden Haltung auf dem Dach. Malik's regenerfülltes Blickfeld wurde durchbrochen von einem verschwommenen Weiß und Rot inmitten der Düsternis des Abends, von blankem Stahl und einem alarmierenden Aufschrei, der, wie er soeben feststellen musste... von ihm selbst gekommen war: „_Nein, Karim!_".

Dem aufmerksamen Büroleiter war es einen schnellen Wimpernschlag später also zu verdanken, dass Altaïr's tödliche Klinge ins Leere traf.

Der gewarnte Geselle am Boden hatte sich hastig zur Seite geworfen und sein blonder Templer-Freund hatte es ihm verwirrt gleichgetan. Was jedoch nichts daran änderte, dass es der mordlustige Adler aus Masyaf auf sie beide abgesehen hatte: Er baute sich vor ihnen auf, zog das lange Schwert, das ihm der abgekämpfte Dai vor Tagen wieder zurückgegeben hatte und wartete nicht darauf, dass seine beiden jüngeren Gegner reagierten.

Altaïr war schnell. _Zu schnell _für den Templer Noah.

Und ebenso schnell entriss er diesem kaum Bruchteile von Sekunden später kaltblütig das Leben. Tief und begleitet von Knochenknacken bohrte sich schneidendes Metall in die nur spärlich geschützte Brust des blauäugigen Mannes, wurde darin einmal ruckartig um die eigene Achse gedreht und mit einem Mal wieder zwischen rebellierenden Rippen herausgezogen. Altaïr's Lippen formten ein hämisch überlegenes Lächeln voller grimmiger Zufriedenheit, als der 20-Jährige vor ihm in die Knie ging und mit dem Kopf voran in eine Pfütze sackte. Der Geruch von süßlichem Blut und Angst bohrte sich in die Luft, der Hauch von Tod und dem Überleben des Stärkeren. Karim schrie heulend auf.

Der aufgescheuchte Malik wusste in seinem tosenden Adrenalinrausch, der ihm alle Sinne verklärte, nicht so recht, was er tat; er sprang einfach - und getrieben von einem morbiden Beschützerinstinkt - vom Haus. Schwerfällig, schmerzhaft auf seinen unsicheren Füßen landend und sich dabei den rechten Knöchel verstauchend kam er dann einige Meter weiter unten am Erdgrund auf und stolperte fast während der von ihm angepeilte Adler weit gegen den entrüsteten Karim ausholte. Der hastende Kartograf warf sich dem Rücken des älteren Assassinen sofort und ohne zu zögern entgegen und dieser geriet deswegen kurz ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht, hatte nicht mit einem instinktiven Angriff seitens Malik gerechnet. Mit einem ordentlichen, plötzlichen Schwung und einer Kraft, von der er nicht so recht wusste, wo sie herkam, bugsierte der keuchende Dai den überwältigten Altaïr vorwärts – an dem schreienden Karim vorbei und frontal der alten, feuchten Hauswand entgegen. Mit dem Unterarm gegen dessen Nacken drückte der aufgewühlte Malik den triefend nassen Raubvogel gewaltsam gegen das Mauerwerk und wendete sich erneut verbal an den erstarrten Gesellen, ohne jenen dabei überhaupt anzusehen „_Lauf!_".

Doch Karim lief nicht. Er sah so aus, als würde er sogleich besinnungslos in sich zusammenfallen, als er sich die beiden zitternden Hände vor die offenstehenden Lippen presste. Seine aufgerissenen Augen hingen an dem blutüberströmten, röchelnden Templer zu seinen Füßen; dieser tat gerade in diesem heiklen Augenblick seine letzten, schweren Atemzüge. Er hustete rasselnd und streckte eine seiner schwachen Hände nach dem Gesellen, _seinem Assassinen_, aus; es war eine stumme Bitte.

„_Verschwinde, Karim!_" brüllte der Dai noch einmal völlig außer sich und drängte den aufmurrenden Altaïr zähnemahlend fester an die Steinwand des Hauses. Der skrupellose Meister fing nämlich gerade damit an sich gegen den körperlich schwächeren Schwarzhaarigen zu stemmen; zunächst nur halbherzig, dann ernsthaft – sehr lange würde man ihn sicherlich nicht im Schach halten können.

Karim hatte sich dann tatsächlich aus seiner Angststarre gelöst und war weinend losgelaufen – gerade noch rechtzeitig. Denn schon im nächsten Moment holte der 'eingefangene' Altaïr mit einem Fuß aus und trat mit dicken Sohlen hinter sich, dem Schienbein des ihn festhaltenden Dais entgegen. Malik ächzte schmerzverzerrt und wich taumelig von dem Älteren ab, fluchte derb und befürchtete dem Anderen mit seinem angeschlagenen, sich beschwerenden Bein nun nicht mehr hinterher zu kommen. Aber wider Erwarten blieb der wütende Adler anstatt dem flüchtigen Karim umgehend zu folgen. Gott sei Dank. Denn es wäre für_ ihn _ein Leichtes gewesen den schockierten Gesellen einzuholen.

Mit finsterem Blick im regennassen Gesicht wendete sich Altaïr zu dem Kartografen, der sich gerade fest auf die Unterlippe biss, um; und mit ebenso eisigem Ausdruck kam er nun auch auf ihn zu. Mit nach wie vor gezogenem Schwert und schnellen, sicheren Schrittes. Seine weiße Robe verlieh ihm im Schatten des Abends ein fast schon gespenstisches Aussehen; nass fielen die Schöße seines langen Überwurfs gegen seine braunen Lederstiefel anstatt leicht hinter ihm her zu wehen und der Mund des Mannes verzog sich abfällig. Malik blinzelte angestrengt.

Rot. _Altaïr war rot_.

_Verdammte Scheiße._

Bevor Altaïr sprach, erwischte er den angespannten Kleineren – der keine Anstalten gemacht hatte weiter vor der Gefahr auf zwei Beinen zurückzuweichen - schmerzhaft und impulsiv am Unterkiefer. Der gepackte Büroleiter kniff eines seiner Augen in seinem verzerrten Gesicht zusammen, als ihn der neue Großmeister der Bruderschaft barsch und rücklings an einen hohen Stapel Kisten in der verregneten Seitenstraße zwängte. Das marode Holz drückte sich unangenehm hart gegen sein rebellierendes Kreuz und sein Knöchel und Bein schmerzten höllisch... doch dies war nichts im Vergleich zu den groben Fingern an seinem Kinn und dem tödlichen Blick des rasenden Assassinen vor ihm. Wie tausende, kleine Messerstiche bohrte sich Letzterer in das Herz des Mannes.

„Was sollte das?" fragte Altaïr inmitten des lauten Regengeprassels; sein gefährlich ruhiger Ton passte nicht zu seinem festen Griff, der den leeren Kopf des entgeisterten Dais dazu zwang in seine Richtung geneigt zu bleiben. Am liebsten hätte Malik nun betroffen weggesehen, doch er konnte nicht, wurde zu eisern im Schach gehalten.

„Warum verteidigst du den Kleinen, hm?" knurrte der Ältere und raubte dem Festgehaltenen mit furiosem Blick aus seinen goldenen Augen den Atem. Oh, bei Allah, hatte Malik gerade _Angst_? Angst vor Altaïr? Davor zu sterben? Oder einfach nur Panik, weil er diesen Mann hier so unerwartet und... zu früh wieder angetroffen hatte? Die Konfrontation mit ihm und seinen tief treffenden Worten lag doch erst zwei Tage zurück. Was machte er hier?

„Er arbeitete mit einem Templer zusammen. Also warum hast du dich zwischen mich und ihn gestellt?" setzte der böswillige Adler Masyafs mit einem dunklen Unterton in seiner Stimme fort, zögerte kurz und fand dann bessere Worte „Oder vielleicht sollte es heißen: Warum stellst du dich gegen_ Entscheidungen deines Meisters_, _Dai_?".

Das Atmen fiel Malik nach diesen Fragen schwer. Sehr schwer. Das rote, lodernde Feuer, das den etwas Größeren umgab schien gewaltsam auf den bedrohten Assassinen einschlagen zu wollen. Und dennoch schaffte dieser es ein paar, brüchige Worte hervorzupressen: „Hör... auf damit, Altaïr.".

Die einseitig vernarbten Lippen des entschlossenen Älteren kräuselten sich nun zu einem freudlosen Lächeln und er kam dem erzitternden Kartografen näher. Seine barschen Finger schienen dessen Kiefer noch zerdrücken zu wollen.

„Womit? Damit dich der _Zusammenarbeit mit einem Verräter_ zu beschuldigen?"

„_Lass mich los_."

„Nein."

Malik schluckte schwer und seine verbissenen Versuche den starren Blick aus den verengten Adleraugen stur zu erwidern scheiterte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er zur Seite fort und biss die Zähne fest aufeinander – oder versuchte es zumindest, denn sie schlotterten etwas. Es musste die Kälte im strömenden Regen sein, die ihn dazu zwang.

„Ich lasse dich nicht los ehe du mir geantwortet hast. Warum stehst du zu ihm? Hatte ich Recht? Habt ihr was miteinander?"

Wieder eine kurze Stille. Betreten und voller Unglauben von der Seite des Dais aus war sie. Der ärgerliche Großmeister brauchte nur ein, zwei Atemzüge, um seine vorwurfsvolle Ansprache fortzusetzen.

„Ach, verstehe. _Natürlich_ hatte ich Recht." und mit diesen gezischten Worten ließ Altaïr Malik endlich ruckartig los. Er stieß ihn dabei gleichzeitig von sich und beinah schlug sich der 25-Jährige dabei den Hinterkopf an den Holzkisten an.

Sich an das schmerzende Unterkiefer fassend sah der Schwarzhaarige wenige rasende Herzschläge später auf – und direkt der Spitze des Adlerschwertes entgegen. Er zuckte heftig zurück.

„Wegen _ihm _bist du hierher zurück, nicht wahr? Ohne ein Wort zu sagen bist du einfach so abgehauen und hast geglaubt, du kämst damit davon. _Einfach so_!" spie der Adler mit erhobener Waffe und gebleckten Zähnen aus, als schmeckten diese... diese verzerrten Worte sauer auf seiner Zunge.  
„Altaï-"

„Und anstatt es mir einfach zu sagen hast du mich angelogen und geglaubt, ich käme dir nicht hinterher!"

„D-Das ist nicht wahr." planlos nach Schutz suchend – doch keinen findend – drängte sich der bedrohte Kartograf mit dem Rücken voran an die Lagerkisten hinter sich. Er zog den Kopf etwas ein und schloss den Tod erwartend die panischen Augen. Er wollte nicht kämpfen; außerdem war der unberechenbare Altaïr ohnehin zu stark und durch seine grenzenlose, blendende Wut aufgestachelt; solch eine prekäre Situation überlebte sehr selten jemand. Besser, der arme Dai schickte nun Stoßgebete gen Himmel.

„Ach."

„Ja, es ist nicht wahr!" gab Malik atemlos von sich und erhob den Arm etwas, um ihn notfalls schützend hochreißen zu können. Er würde ihn, wie seinen Linken, auch verlieren, würde der Raubvogel mit seiner scharfen Klinge zuschlagen, doch zumindest hätte er dann noch ein paar Momente mehr, um dem Mann vor ihm alles zu erklären bevor er starb.

_Altaïr_ sollte kein falsches Bild von ihm behalten.

„Was ist dann wahr, ha?"

„Karim..." der defensive Dai versuchte den fetten Kloß in seinem Hals hinunterzuschlucken, doch es funktionierte nicht. Mit belegter Stimme sprach er die nun folgende Tatsache aus und hoffte inständig, dass ihm der andere Assassine Glauben schenkte „Karim ist eine Frau, Altaïr. _Eine Frau_.".

„... Was?"  
„Er ist eine Frau." atmete Malik hervor und wagte es nicht dem scharfen Schwert seines fähigen Gegenübers noch einmal entgegen zu sehen. Sein aufgeregtes Herz pochte schnell und laut gegen seine Brust und der kühle Regen fiel ihm, seinen kalten Schweiß verbergend, auf das blasser gewordene Gesicht „Sie-... er hat sich als Mann ausgegeben.".

Nun war es Altaïr, der schwieg. Er schien die verteidigenden Äußerungen Maliks in seinem plötzlich ganz perplexen Kopf abzuwägen und senkte dabei tatsächlich langsam seine Waffe.

Als auch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später nichts von dem vorübergehend gebändigten Raubvogel kam, hob der 25-Jährige seinen Kopf wieder etwas an und neigte ihn in die Richtung des sprachlosen Adlers; Malik ließ die angezogenen Schultern ein Stück weit sinken. Äußerst vorsichtig taxierten seine braunen Augen den größeren Mann, der sein nach Blut lechzendes Schwert noch immer nicht fort gesteckt hatte. Stumm stand jener da und sah dem eingeschüchterten Malik unter seiner weiten Kapuze entgegen, als warte er auf..._ irgendetwas_. Es verunsicherte den nervösen Büroleiter sehr, doch er traute es sich nicht nachzuhaken. Der Großmeister war viel zu zügellos und wer wusste schon wie er reagiert hätte? Ein falsches Wort und der in Verdacht geratene Malik wäre einen Kopf kürzer – und das buchstäblich.

„Er ist eine Frau..." wiederholte der erleuchtete Altaïr die Worte des Dais mit leiserem Ton als noch zuvor und nachdenklich. _Endlich_. Denn Malik hatte schon geglaubt der wankelmütige Adler hätte sich in eine Statue aus Stein verwandelt oder die Stimme verloren.

„Altaïr..."

„Ihr hattet nichts-"

„Um Himmels Willen, _nein_. Wir sind-... _waren_ Freunde. Oder jedenfalls habe ich das gedacht. Denn-..." die Worte des jungen Dais stockten ehe er seine vage Befürchtung langsam aussprach „Hat Karim das Büro damals verraten..?"

„Das weiß ich nicht."

„Wie..? Warum-"

Nun wichen Altaïr's goldbraune Augen auf die Leiche unweit am Boden ab und Malik's ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit folgte. Dunkles Blut hatte sich unter dem schlaffen Körper des jungen Templers mit dem Regenwasser der Lache, in der er lag, vermischt. Der Raubvogel Masyafs sprach, als wären seine Gedanken gerade ganz woanders, als wolle er sich nicht diesem Toten am Boden wegen rechtfertigen. Dennoch tat er es „Er hat sich damals im Kerker, auf dem Weg_ zu dir_, gegen mich gestellt und mich beinahe an die anderen Wachen verraten. Er ist geflohen ehe ich ihn ausschalten konnte. Darum erkannte ich ihn.".

Die Gründe des Adlers Noah zu töten waren also plausibel... und dennoch erschien dem Dai der Tod dieses Blonden als so... _so falsch_. Er schlug die schweren Lider nieder und atmete tief aus; oh, ihm war übel.

Als der entnervte Malik seine braunen Augen wieder aufschlug, stand Altaïr vor ihm. Näher als zuvor noch und ohne erhobenem Langschwert. Ungeachtet der Leiche am Boden, so als wäre ihm diese vollends egal, wechselte der flatterhafte Adler nun abrupt das Thema. Es war eine Bitte, die ihm die ganze Reise nach Jerusalem über bitter auf der Zunge gelegen hatte. Eine, wegen der er dem Dai so bang hinterhergejagt war, als hätte er Angst gehabt ihn nie mehr wieder zu sehen.

„Komm zurück, Malik." bat er und seine tiefe Stimme klang wieder so viel weicher als noch vor einigen Augenblicken. Sofort lockerte sich auch die schrecklich zuckende Anspannung, die in der kühlen Luft gelegen hatte „Komm zurück nach Masyaf.".

„Was..?" der wirre Dai blinzelte befangen, als der nun überraschend ruhigere Altaïr seine Stirn gegen seinen Kopf lehnte und konnte den Atem des älteren Assassinen an seinem Ohr vorbei streichen spüren. Wie durch einen... verqueren Reflex, aber zögerlich, schob sich seine Hand an die Seite des plötzlich so kleinlauten Meisters und er schluckte schwer, als dieser erneut sprach „_Bitte_ komm zurück...".

**II**

Leise schepperte Altaïr's schwere Bewaffnung hinter dem hinkenden Malik, begleitete ihn bis er die Türe zum Büro aufschloss und flüchtig sah der Dai über seine Schulter zu dem stillen, ihm folgenden Adler zurück. Dieser fing seinen Blick mit tiefgründigen, goldenen Augen auf; Augen, die den Jüngeren beinahe erschaudern ließen und die Vermutung nahe legten, dass der wieder ruhige Meister irgendetwas _wollte_.

Nass tropfte das Regenwasser, das ihre Uniformen getränkt hatte, auf den sauberen Büroboden, als sie das dunkle Gebäude auf leisen Sohlen betraten und hinterließ viele kleine, klare Spuren auf dem steinernen Grund. Malik hielt auf seinen hölzernen Tresen zu, um dahinter und in sein Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden; um nach frischer und trockener Kleidung für sich und den triefenden Altaïr zu suchen. Doch plötzlich war da eine Hand, die von hinten nach der Seinen haschte, sie erfasste und ihn daran festhielt; wieder sah der perplexe Büroleiter zu dem älteren Assassinen zurück. Die vier fahrigen Finger Altaïrs schoben sich zwischen die Fünf des Schwarzhaarigen und die Lippen des beschwichtigten Meisters öffneten sich, um irgendetwas zu sagen. Doch so weit kam der grüblerische Altaïr gar nicht, denn aus dem dunklen Außengarten kamen ihnen plötzlich zwei bekannte Brüder mit Argusaugen und einer Öllampe entgegen. Schwer zu sagen warum sie gleich vollends perplex und wie vor die Köpfe gestoßen inne hielten und stutzten – weil die beiden erwachsenen Männer vor ihnen gerade _Händchen hielten_ oder weil der neue _Großmeister _unangekündigterweise im Büro Jerusalems stand.

Aber vermutlich wegen Letzterem.

„Raus." formte der zuvor geöffnete Mund des herrscherlichen Adlers anstatt irgendwelcher Formalitäten oder einer angebrachten Begrüßung - und natürlich folgten die beiden pflichtbewussten Assassinen dieser Anweisung, die keine Widerrede duldete, sofort.

Malik, der die vorangegangene Szene etwas verdattert und schweigend mit angesehen hatte, wendete sich wieder an den Mann, der seine Hand nicht losgelassen hatte; auch nicht nachdem die beiden anderen Brüder das klamme Gebäude verlassen hatten „Altaïr..?". Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

„... Ich liebe dich."

Schon wieder diese Worte, die den beschämten Kartografen zur Atemnot zwangen und auf die er die unaussprechliche Antwort wusste. Unbewusst klammerte er sich fester an die kalte Hand des Älteren, verweigerte es sich selbst und aus bloßer Ratio heraus zu antworten. Seine verunsichert dreinblickenden Augen wanderten.

„Ich liebe dich, Malik."

Und nun kam Altaïr dem Angesprochenen ohne Vorwarnung entgegen, ließ dessen Finger dabei nicht los. Geistig hin und her gebeutelt ließ der abwartende Dai dies auch zu; er schloss die braunen Augen, als die warme Zunge des nassen Assassinen seinen Mundwinkel streifte und gab sich gespielt teilnahmslos. Doch... eigentlich wurde ihm schon wieder _warm_. So warm. Obwohl er klitschnass war und eigentlich durchgefroren sein musste. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich rapide.

„Und ich weiß was du gerade denkst." flüsterte der zudringliche Adler gegen Malik's schmale Lippen „Dass ich nicht weiß wovon ich spreche... dass ich nicht weiß was Liebe ist. Das denkst du. Das hast du dir vorgestern am Wachturm auch gedacht."

„Altaïr..." die zittrige Stimme des 25-Jährigen besaß einen bittenden Unterton, doch der entschlossene Großmeister ging nicht darauf ein.

„Dass ich Sex mit Liebe verwechsle. Ja, dass ich dem Schein erliege zu lieben, wenn ich das Bedürfnis danach verspüre jemanden an eine Wand zu drücken und ihm das Hirn aus dem Schädel zu vögeln."

Malik erschauderte hörbar und öffnete seine musternden Augen wieder um einen Spalt weit. Noch immer war der Andere so... _verdammt nah_. Er konnte dessen Körperwärme spüren, ihn riechen. Er fühlte, wie wohlige, kribbelnde Wärme, dann _Hitze_, auch in seine Lenden schoss.

„Ich bin nicht dermaßen einfältig, Malik." verteidigte sich Altaïr noch immer im Flüsterton; und ungläubig enttäuscht über die Ansichten des Dais - die er gerade ausgesprochen und die jener nicht abgestritten hatte - schmunzelte er bitterlich „Soll ich dir sagen was Liebe ist? Hm? Soll ich das?".

Am liebsten hätte der junge Büroleiter, der im nächsten Atemzug bereits an die kühle Wand seines Büros gedrückt wurde, nun abgewunken und sich aus der Misere hier herausgeredet. Doch da war etwas, das ihm dies verwehrte und wollte, dass der größere Assassine _erklärte:_ Neugierde.

Hatte Malik etwa falsch gelegen? Hatte er Altaïr vorgestern am Turm - und auch sonst - nicht ernst genommen? Hatte er ihn zu Unrecht behandelt wie ein kleines, dummes Kind?

„Liebe ist, wenn dir der Atem stockt, wenn ein bestimmter Jemand den Raum betritt. Wenn dieser Jemand mit dir zusammen kämpft und ihr euch perfekt ergänzt und versteht – auch ohne miteinander zu sprechen." oh, diese Stimme, diese Augen „Wenn einem das Herz vermeintlich grundlos bis zum Hals schlägt, wenn man diesen Jemand sieht und man... für _diesen verdammt misstrauischen Dai_ sterben würde." hauchte der Braunhaarige dem völlig Gebannten entgegen und drückte sich an ihn. Doch nicht gewaltsam oder drängend sondern eher stumm nach Zuneigung und Nähe, nach Verständnis, bittend „Liebe ist, wenn man plötzlich die Hand von ihm hält... ohne genau zu wissen warum.".

Der Kopf des ungewohnt devoten Meisters sank gegen die Schulter des Büroleiters mit den großen Augen und er drückte die Hand des Fassungslosen dabei, um seine letzte Aussage noch zu unterstreichen. Ein leises, bedauerndes Seufzen folgte und Altaïr blieb so stehen, wirkte beinah schon unbeholfen und dem erwarteten Urteil des Jüngeren unterwürfig „_Mal... bitte._".

Malik brauchte ein paar _sehr tiefe _Atemzüge, um sich überhaupt wieder halbwegs zu fassen. Die gewisperten Worte des Mannes bei ihm hatten ihm unglaublich weiche Knie beschert und allein der abschließend so flehentlich ausgesprochene Rufname des Kartografen hatte ausgereicht, um jenen schlussendlich noch vollkommen aus der schiefen Bahn zu werfen. Nun aber entkam ihm ein kurzes, leises... Lachen; Malik's fürchterlich schlechtes Gewissen klang dabei unüberhörbar aus ihm heraus und dennoch hörte sich sein Lachen auch irgendwo erleichtert an.

Oh, er war so dämlich.

Altaïr vorsichtig von sich drückend löste er seine kalten Finger aus dem bestimmenden Griff des Adlers. Letzterer sah nun zögerlich fragend auf.

**III**

Schwer atmete Malik gegen Altaïr's geöffneten Mund, als er den nurmehr halb Bekleideten an sich heran presste. Seine forschende Hand fuhr unter die schräg hängende, weiße Robe des Älteren und zerrte dort so fest am Oberteil, dass man den hellen Stoff reißen hörte. Dieses Mal war es der Großmeister, der sich rücklings und hastig durch das kleine Zimmer schieben ließ. Leise und begehrlich dessen Namen raunend krallte er sich an das schwarze Haar des erregten Büroleiters und verlangte mit gierigen Lippen nach mehr. Nach immer mehr. Als er mit den Beinen an die Bettkante im düsteren Schlafzimmer stieß, hielt er nur kurz inne, ließ sich dann auch schon nieder und zog Malik mit sich. Er rutschte auf der Bettmatte so weit zurück, dass er mit dem breiten Rücken an die dunkle Wand, an der das Möbelstück stand, stieß, und um dem betörten Dai zwischen seinen Knien Platz zu machen. Er zog dem Jüngeren die rote Schärpe ungeduldig vom aufgeheizten Körper und erschauderte ob dessen sanfter Finger an seinem Schlüsselbein merkbar „Ah, Mal...". Fiebrig sahen seine stechenden Augen dem Kartografen entgegen und seine geschickten Hände zogen drängend eilig an weißem Robenstoff „Mach schon.".

Es machte Malik wahnsinnig. _Alles_. Die Augen, die Stimme des Anderen, seine Finger; er konnte kaum noch klar denken, _er wollte Altaïr_. Er wollte sehen wie sich jener komplett verlor und wie ein Wahnsinniger vor sich hin hechelte, sich an ihn klammerte als gäbe es kein Morgen und dabei schrie.

Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über die Brust des Assassinen unter Malik, als er daran nach unten strich und die Zähne des Älteren haschten sanft nach seiner Zunge. Er hielt sich nicht damit auf am Bund der offenen Hose Altaïr's herumzuspielen sondern fasste dem lustvoll Keuchenden direkt zwischen die Beine, nahm dessen harte Männlichkeit in die Hand und rieb sich selbst daran.

„Du... _ah_, du musst mit mir zurück-" stöhnte der Adler, als er dem Angesprochenen sein Becken entgegen drückte und ein paar Mal schnell hintereinander bereitwillig in dessen Hand stieß „Nach, _hn_, nach Masyaf...". Er schloss die goldbraunen Augen und wieder küsste Malik ihn wild, brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen. Denn er wollte dem Mann hier nichts versprechen während sie... während sie dabei waren miteinander zu schlafen. Er war nicht bei Sinnen; glaubte er. Sie beide waren es nicht.

„_Malik..._" atmete Altaïr auffordernd in den ausgehungerten Mund des Anderen hinein und löste sich dabei nur kurzfristig davon, um sich seine rauen Finger mit Speichel zu benetzen. Diese fanden ihren Weg Sekunden später dann auch schon _in_ den, leise zwischen seinen Zähnen Luft ausstoßenden Adler am Bett; zuerst einer, dann zwei. Unmissverständlich deutete der Angestachelte damit an was er von dem Jüngeren über sich wollte.

Altaïr streckte seinen Rücken durch, als Malik in ihn eindrang, und gab einen langgezogenen, lustvollen Laut von sich. Ohne lange zu warten - und vielleicht mit etwas zu wenig Rücksicht - stieß der ebenso aufseufzende Büroleiter in den willigen Mann unter sich und spürte, wie sich die Fingernägel des Älteren schmerzhaft an seinen Rücken krallten. Er keuchte ob der warmen, pulsierenden Enge, die ihn umgab kehlig auf und seine Zunge suchte eines von den sensiblen Ohren des Adlers spielerisch. Jener atmete unregelmäßig und schwer, neigte seinen Kopf und entblößte dabei seinen Nacken mit der hübschen, hellen Haut. Eine Bisswunde zierte diese Stelle wenige Herzschläge später.

„Du... du bist _mein Dai_..." stöhnte der in das Bett Gedrückte herrschend hervor und schlang seine Beine fest um den Kartografen mit dem benebelten Blick - er wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, nicht noch einmal und presste ihn in einer stummen, doch bestimmenden, Äußerung darüber an sich. Ein verhaltenes, überraschtes Lachen entkam dem schwitzenden Schwarzhaarigen nach dieser Aussage und nachdem er ein paar erneute Male rhythmisch und tief in den sich windenden Mann unter sich gestoßen hatte. Immer und immer wieder hatte dieser bisher den Namen des Jüngeren gejapst und man sah ihm an, dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte, bis ihm der kümmerliche Rest seines Verstandes entgleiten würde. Eine seiner Hände befand sich in seinem eignen Schritt und arbeitete dort zusammen mit dem stöhnenden Malik der süßen Erlösung entgegen. Altaïr redete dabei nicht nur zu viel, er war auch generell laut. Sehr laut. Gut, dass er die beiden Brüder vorhin aus dem Büro gescheucht hatte.

„Und , _uh_, du sollst an meiner Seite-" wieder ein langer, kehliger Laut „An meiner Seite sein. Niemand sonst-... _ah, Malik_!". Der begehrte Dai stützte sich neben dem Anderen am knarzenden Bett ab und bewegte seine bebenden Lenden ungestüm gegen ihn. Seine glasigen Augen hielten Altaïr währenddessen in einer beinah schon faszinierten Art und Weise fixiert.

Oh, er war so schön.

Hörbar tief ausatmend sank der ermattende Malik schlussendlich neben Altaïr in das zerwühlte Bett. Seine feuchte Stirn fand ihren Platz an dessen Nacken und er fühlte sofort einen Arm, der sich um ihn schob und lang vergessene, sanfte Lippen, die ihn auf den Kopf küssten. Der neue Großmeister roch an Malik's dunklem Haar, seufzte leise und flach. Und der Dai fröstelte ob eines kühlen Windzuges, der durch das halb offen stehende Fenster hereinkam und über seine schweißnasse Haut strich, etwas. Der ältere Assassine bei ihm zog ihm daraufhin seine Decke über den nackten Körper.

Zum ersten Mal... zum ersten Mal seit Jahren fühlte es sich wirklich gut an _so _bei dem Adler Masyafs zu liegen. Malik würde nicht noch einmal fortlaufen.


	36. Nichts

Malik klaubte das dicke, alte Buch von seinem Tresen und stellte es in das dahinter stehende Regal, fuhr dabei mit den Fingerspitzen noch einmal nahezu liebevoll über den ledernen Buchrücken. Es war das letzte Mal, dass er dieses halb voll geschriebene Schriftwerk, mit dem er nun so lange gearbeitet hatte, berühren würde. Und es war das letzte Mal, dass er daraufhin im Assassinenbüro Jerusalems süßen Weihrauch entzündete und die breite Dachluke im Außengarten öffnete, um Brüder herein zu lassen.

Er hatte gestern Nacht noch ein paar Worte mit Altaïr gewechselt, irgendwo zwischen seichtem Schlaf und Wachsein; doch sie waren von großer Bedeutung gewesen. Von Bedeutung für die Zukunft des schwarzhaarigen Assassinen. Ob diese nun rosig und... naja, so aussah, wie er es sich vorstellte, wusste er nicht; er hatte wahrlich keine Ahnung wie es mit ihm weitergehen würde, denn der Adler hatte ihm noch vor einem geflüsterten 'Gute Nacht' den Titel entzogen. Einfach so. Klar, es war als Großmeister sein gutes Recht gewesen über den Rang des... _ehemaligen_ Dais mit dem verknoteten Magen zu entscheiden und dennoch fühlte sich das Ganze außerordentlich unwohl an. Denn zum ersten Mal seit Malik vor etwa 18 Jahren in die Bruderschaft eingetreten war, war er nun... _nichts_. Gleichzustellen mit einem Anwärter war er vielleicht, aber nicht mehr.

Was seinen, nun freien, Posten als Kontaktmann anging war bereits alles entschieden: Der alte Informant Jerusalems solle das hiesige Büro besetzen, bis ein neuer Rafik aus Masyaf geschickt werden würde, hatte der herrscherliche Altaïr gemeint. Gelehrte gäbe es schließlich genug und die Neubesetzung eilte auch nicht, denn die Assassinen hatten momentan so und so keine Ziele; alle Krieger - bis auf die einzelnen Wachen und Informanten der Städte - waren zurück in der Festung oder eben umgehend auf dem Weg dorthin. Gerade, da gab es nämlich keinen Kampf gegen irgendjemanden und auch die schwer getroffenen Templer hatten sich für eine Zeit lang zurückgezogen, um sich zu erholen. Es lag eine richtige Umbruchstimmung in der Luft... und dem Gewohnheitstier Malik gefiel dies nicht.

Entnervt atmete er aus, als er seine Waffen auf seinen-..._ den_ Bürotresen legte und ein, zwei ordentlich zusammengefaltete Kleidungsstücke folgen ließ. Seine forschenden Augen suchten nach, für ihn persönlich wichtige, Karten und Bilder, die er gezeichnet hatte. Auch sie wollte er mitnehmen. Nach Masyaf. Er hatte Altaïr nämlich versprochen ihn zurück in das Dorf zu begleiten und nun, da er innerhalb der Bruderschaft kein Amt mehr belegte, konnte er es auch ohne Bedenken tun. Er hatte ja sonst keine Aufgaben oder Verpflichtungen mehr.

Er, _ein Niemand_ hinsichtlich der Hierarchie, würde also neben dem neuen, glorreichen Großmeister gen Assassinendorf reiten. Wie... tragikomisch. Malik's Mundwinkel zuckte leicht zur Seite.

Was hatte der sprunghafte Adler nun bloß mit ihm vor? Wollte er ihn in Masyaf, einem Haustier gleich, in sein Zimmer sperren, damit ihn keiner sah? Ihn rachsüchtig dazu verdonnern sich seine Ränge wieder zurück zu erkämpfen, so, wie er es selbst die letzten Monate über getan hatte? Wenn ja, wie? Oder sollte Malik fortan Wäsche waschen und den staubigen Boden der Burg Masyafs schrubben?

Oh, seine depperten Gedankenzüge wurden ja immer besser! Mürrisch starrte der degradierte Mann auf seine Sachen auf der abgenutzten Ablage vor sich. Es fühlte sich _fürchterlich_ an keinen Titel mehr zu besitzen und seine Zukunft nun_ freiwillig_ in die Hände eines Anderen zu legen; man kam sich dabei so wertlos und... und unbeholfen vor. Aber es schien nun mal so als müsse man manchmal Opfer bringen, damit es weitergehen konnte, nicht..? Der ehemalige Büroleiter hatte sich der Befehlsgewalt seines neuen Meisters unterwerfen _müssen_ - was sich, wie besagt, nicht besonders gut angefühlt und ihm die Eingeweide umgedreht hatte... doch wenn er ganz, ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hatte sich Malik nicht sehr widerwillig gegen diese verheerenden Entscheidungen und Bestimmungen gestellt, denn er _wollte_ mit Altaïr gehen. Und das implizierte, dass er sein bisheriges Leben mehr oder weniger hinter sich ließ. Punkt.

Ach, er hatte unangenehm gemischte Gefühle, ja, vielleicht sogar etwas Angst, bei der Sache. Hoffentlich wusste der schnell entschlossene Raubvogel was er getan hatte und noch tun würde...

„Frühstück?" die Stimme hinter ihm riss den unruhigen Malik gewaltsam aus seinen trüben Gedanken und er wendete sich um. Ah, Altaïr war also wach. Und er hielt dem Jüngeren eine Schüssel Hummus von gestern entgegen. Die hatte er wohl in der kleinen Küche des Büros gefunden.

„Nein danke..." der Schwarzhaarige wendete seinen matten Blick wieder fort, um weiterhin melancholisch sein Hab und Gut zusammenzupacken. Er fasste nach seinem Langschwert, das dem Altaïrs glich, und steckte es sich in die dazugehörige Scheide an seinem breiten Gürtel. Malik konnte die goldenen Augen dabei in seinem Nacken spüren, wie sie ihn aufmerksam beobachteten und, wie immer, förmlich durchbohrten.

„Hast du schon gegessen?" hakte Altaïr hartnäckig nach. Offenbar war er darauf aus den Anderen zum Frühstücken zu zwingen. Und er tat gut daran. Denn sie wollten heute schon losziehen, um gen Masyaf zu reisen; niemand sollte das mit einem leeren Magen tun.

„Nein."

„Das solltest du aber, Malik."

„Mir ist etwas übel... später vielleicht." Fünf kleine Wurfmesser zierten mittlerweile den Waffengürtel des 25-Jährigen und er schulterte den Ledergurt mit der Halterung für sein geschwungenes Kampfmesser. Er mochte zwar kein Meisterassassine sein, doch die dafür passende Ausrüstung – ausgenommen einer versteckten Klinge - hatte er. Im gefährlichen Jerusalem war ihm das auch nur zu oft zugute gekommen. Man konnte hier nicht unbewaffnet auf die Straße; nicht, wenn man Gefahr lief von feindlich Gesinnten erkannt oder von Banditen überfallen zu werden. In diesem Sinne war die 'heilige Stadt' wie ein... überdimensionierter Fleischwolf. Wehrlose wurden in ihn hinein geworfen und kamen, mit etwas Pech, als zäher Fleischhaufen wieder heraus. Blutend und entstellt.

„Bevor du nichts gegessen hast, gehen wir nicht." brummte der noch etwas schlaftrunkene Adler in Malik's Rücken und trat schließlich neben ihn, um die Dinge auf dem Tresen eingehend neugierig zu beäugen. Es waren nicht viele, denn das Meiste, das sich hier im Büro befand, war kein Privatbesitz. Der Schwarzhaarige würde heute also ähnlich unbepackt reisen wie der, der neben ihm stand – und das, obwohl er praktisch umzog. Malik's Blick fiel aus den Augenwinkeln auf Altaïr und dieser erwiderte diesen Sekunden später auch schon mit einem seltsam tiefen Ausdruck im ernsten Gesicht.

Es war eigenartig. Dieser Kerl mit den strubbeligen Haaren hier war nun der neue, gefeierte Großmeister der hiesigen Assassinen und damit einer der mächtigsten Männer Syriens. Doch man sah es ihm nicht an. Keineswegs. Relativ simpel fiel ihm seine weiße, etwas verdreckte Robe über die Schultern hinab und wenn man nicht genauer hinsah oder sich in der Kleiderordnung auskannte, sah er aus wie einer der gewöhnlichen Brüder mit einer, etwas zu übertrieben ausfallenden, Bewaffnung.

„Was?" kam es dem ehemaligen Dai auf seinen forschenden Blick hin skeptisch entgegen.

„Ach, nichts..."

Aber warum dachte er überhaupt über Altaïr's täuschendes Äußeres nach? Er selbst war nicht besser. Er trug die Kleidung eines Rafiks obwohl ihm nun nicht einmal mehr dieser Schreibertitel zustand. Malik war _nichts _mehr, weniger noch als ein Novize. Und eigentlich... eigentlich unterstand er dem anderen Anwesenden somit auch gar nicht mehr. Warum tat er es sich also an mit ihm zu reisen und sich Hals über Kopf in eine, in seinen Augen, planlose Aktion zu stürzen?

Gewisse... starke Gefühle für jemanden, die einen zu Dummheiten verleiteten, waren manchmal wahrhaftig unergründlich. Und man konnte nichts gegen sie tun – jedenfalls nicht, wenn man Frieden finden wollte; so schien es.

Ach, herrje.

Ein knappes Schmunzeln seitens des selbstsicheren Adlers zerstreute die großen Sorgen des Jüngeren im nächsten Augenblick auch schon ein klein wenig. Dessen freie Hand gab ihm einen Klaps in die Seite „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Mal, ich schaukel das.".

Malik runzelte die Stirn, als er Altaïr auf diese legere Aussage hin eindringlich beäugte. Dann drehte er sein Haupt jedoch von dem etwas Größeren fort, damit dieser das leichte Lächeln, das die triste Miene des Kartografen gerade auflockerte, nicht sah.

**II**

Die folgende Reise war lang, geprägt von zu heißen Tagen und von viel zu kalten Nächten. Malik zeigte sich auch weiterhin als recht grüblerisch und still; auch der Adler, der auf seinem weißen Pferd neben ihm her ritt, sprach kaum wein Wort. Aber es war schon gut so. Vielleicht waren sie beide einfach viel zu beschäftigt damit ihre wirren Gedanken zu ordnen und über ihre weiteren Ziele und Pläne nachzudenken – über ihre Zukunft und ihre neuen Leben. Gut, dass Altaïr dies tat, denn im Gegensatz zu Malik wurde es von ihm von der gesamten Bruderschaft Syriens abverlangt. Viele neue, ungewohnte Aufgaben standen ihm bevor und eine enorme Verantwortung lastete auf seinen Schultern. Ihm, dem flatterhaften Assassinen mit dem dummen Dickkopf und dem ausgeprägten Freiheitsdrang. Ja, Altaïr verfügte nun praktisch über dutzende, wertvolle Menschenleben, über fähige Männer, die seinen Anordnungen bedingungslos Folge leisteten und sich für die Assassinen in den Tod stürzen würden. Es lief - dem vielleicht zurecht zweifelnden - Malik kalt den Rücken herunter, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Besser er ließ es also bleiben.

Wie die beiden nachdenklichen Männer gestaltete sich auch der lange Ritt in Richtung Masyaf als ruhig; es gab keine Zwischenfälle mit feindseligen Templern oder argwöhnischen Soldaten. Jedenfalls bis zur zweiten Nacht nicht:

Malik blinzelte und sah etwas irritiert aus dem Schlaf auf, als er ein leises Knacken hinter sich vernahm. Mit angezogenen Beinen und in eine dicke Baumwolldecke eingewickelt war er vor gefühlten fünf Minuten erst eingenickt. Altaïr hatte gemeint Wache halten zu wollen und hatte dem Jüngeren seinen Schoß als Kopfkissen-Ersatz angeboten. Zögerlich hatte der kritische Malik dieses Angebot auch angenommen, denn in kühlen Nächten war es nur von Vorteil sich eng beieinander aufzuhalten. Erst recht, wenn man kein großes Feuer entzünden konnte. Hoch flammende Lagerfeuer waren zu auffällig und schließlich wollten sie beide ja unbeschadet und _so schnell es ging_ zurück zur Festung. Der Adler hatte das Kommando dort und während seiner Abwesenheit nämlich recht leichtfertig an Rauf übergeben – ein guter Mann und Mentor und dennoch niemand, der den Respekt aller Anderen so sehr genoss wie der neue Großmeister. Besser, man war also schnell wieder zu Hause und überließ Rauf wieder – und nur - seinen Trainingsring.

Den schlaftrunkenen Kopf unter Altaïr's Hand etwas anhebend sah der 25-Jährige um sich. Der wache Adler, auf dessen Schoß er gelegen hatte, reagierte nicht darauf. Starr waren seine goldenen Augen in die Dunkelheit vor ihrem kleinen Lagerplatz gerichtet, er wirkte nahezu abwesend. Man sah dem alarmierten Altaïr an, dass er die Welt gerade in Blaugrau sah und konnte nur hoffen, dass kein Funken Rot darin auftauchen würde.

„Hm?" gab der Jüngere ein wenig verplant von sich, als er sich etwas aufrichtete und den Blick des Anderen fragend suchte. Ein Funken Nervosität fuhr ihm in die matten Glieder. Altaïr schob Malik dann auch schon beiläufig zur Seite und erhob sich vorsichtig, mit der Hand am Schwertknauf und bereit zum Kampf trat der Mann ein paar Schritte weit vom Lagerfeuer weg; das beinahe lautlos.

Auch Malik rappelte sich wenige Herzschläge später unaufgefordert auf und ließ seine suchenden Augen über den Platz schweifen. Er schluckte trocken, konzentrierte sich krampfhaft auf seine unmittelbare Umgebung. Dann war da ein weiteres Geräusch hinter ihm und er fuhr reflexartig herum. Sein erstaunter Blick fiel sofort auf einen 'Jungen' in einer knielangen, etwas zerschlissenen Assassinenrobe. Mit, von seiner hellen Kapuze versteckten Augen, stand er da, regungslos und so, als warte er auf irgendetwas „Karim!".

Dem ehemaligen Büroleiter entfuhr ein überwältigter Laut, als er, abgelenkt von dem Kleineren vor sich, von der Seite umgerissen wurde. Blankes Metall warf sich dermaßen wuchtig gegen ihn, dass ihm der Atem wegblieb und er stürzte bevor er einen sicheren Stand einnehmen konnte. Ein Ächzen entfuhr dem Mann, als er hart am ausgedörrten Grund aufkam. Schwer drückte ihn das fremde Gewicht gen Boden und unweit neben ihm ertönte das helle Klirren von aufeinander treffenden Waffen. Auch sein Gefährte, Altaïr, war aus der Dunkelheit der Nacht heraus angegriffen worden.

Instinktiv schlang der konfrontierte Malik eines seiner Beine um den über ihn Gebeugten und drückte seinen Oberarm defensiv gegen dessen Hals; mit seinem zweiten Bein stieß er sich ruckartig vom Boden ab und brachte damit genug Schwung auf, um den Fremden in einer abrupten Körperdrehung unter sich zu befördern. Rüstung hin oder her, mit der richtigen Technik schaffte man es auch den größten und schwersten Krieger umzuwerfen. Und im Geiste dankte der 25-Jährige seinem damaligen Mentor gerade dafür ihn so oft im Bodenkampf in den Dreck geworfen zu haben.

Schwer atmete Malik aus, als er ausholte und zuschlug, bevor er nachdachte. Seine Fingerknöchel trafen viel zu fest auf den dicken Stahl eines Helmes und er stieß, seine schmerzenden Finger kurz streckend und ballend, einen derben Fluch aus. Der Andere unter ihm lachte bloß gehässig auf, schlug nun ebenso - und im Gegensatz zu dem ungerüsteten Assassinen mit eisenbewehrten Fäusten - zu. Malik sah für wenige, scharfe Atemzüge lange kleine Funken, als sein ungeschützter Kopf durch den harten Hieb herumgerissen wurde. Für eine Sekunde lang verschwamm die düstere Kulisse vor ihm zu einem tanzenden Wirrwarr aus Farben und Formen und der Kartograf glaubte sogleich rücklings umkippen zu müssen. Er schmeckte Blut und befühlte seine Zähne vorsichtig mit der Zunge – sie waren noch alle da; Allah sei Dank.

Zwei weitere Hände packten ihn von hinten und zerrten ihn nun auf die Füße; etwas benommen taumelte Malik mit dem Rücken voran gegen den zweiten Kerl hinter sich und er versuchte sich wieder einigermaßen zu fassen. Seine Finger ertasteten dabei hastig eines der Wurfmesser in seinem Gürtel und er entwand sich geschickt dem Griff des eher dürftig gerüsteten Anderen. Mit dem kleinen Messer in der Hand hob Malik etwas desorientiert gegen ihn und der fremde Mann riss einen seiner Arme schützend hoch. Nur oberflächlich schnitt ihm die Wurfwaffe also am Unterarm entlang; es war ein Kratzer, nicht mehr. Doch der ehemalige Dai schien sich deswegen keine Sorgen zu machen; ein überlegenes Grinsen huschte für einen Moment lange über sein Gesicht bevor er rot ausspuckte. Und im nächsten kippte der fremde Templer auch schon, ungesund röchelnd und mit Schaum vorm Mund, rücklings um.

Doch da war noch der, der den erschrockenen Malik vorhin umgeworfen hatte. Und gerade jener schlug nun mit seinem Breitschwert auf den Schwarzhaarigen ein. Gerade noch rechtzeitig wich der zusammenfahrende Malik aus und ließ sein zuvor benutztes, vergiftetes Wurfmesser achtlos fallen, um seinen langen Dolch zu ziehen. Seine prüfenden Augen taxierten die polierte Rüstung des Anderen dabei hektisch. Kehle und Augen, sie waren ungeschützt. Er musste, um sie zu erreichen, näher an den Fremden heran. Verdammt.

Wieder duckte sich der Ranglose unter einem schwerfälligen Schwerthieb fort – dann ging er auch schon urplötzlich in die Offensive: Sein groß gewachsenes Gegenüber laut anbrüllend lief er direkt auf jenes zu. Und der angegriffene Gerüstete zeigte sich über diese vermeintlich kopflose Aktion dermaßen verwirrt, dass er ein, zwei Wimpernschläge lang gar darauf vergaß zu handeln. Etwas, das Malik, der sich solch eine Situation erwünscht hatte, ausnutzte. Er sprang den irritierten Templer frontal an und rammte ihm seinen, nach Blut lechzenden, Dolch direkt in den ungeschützten Hals, als jener aufsah. Zusammen mit dem japsenden Krieger ging der junge Kartograf zu Boden und blieb dort ein paar tiefe Atemzüge lange auf dem Sterbenden sitzen wie ein Raubtier, das gerade seine Beute erlegt hatte.

Dann sah er auf. Altaïr stand ihm in Sachen toter Gegner in nichts nach, schlug sich aber noch immer gegen einen verbleibenden 'Feind': Weiß prallte hier auf Weiß, eine versteckte Klinge auf ein Schwert aus Masyaf. Es war Karim, der sich gegen den Großmeister gestellt hatte. Malik's braune Augen weiteten sich und erhob sich eilig.

„_Karim_!" blaffte Malik zwischen die zwei Kämpfenden hinein „_Altaïr_! Hört auf!". Doch sie hörten nicht auf ihn. Während sich der geübte Adler ein Spielchen aus der Konfrontation mit dem jüngeren Gesellen machte, hatte dieser dicke Tränen in den Augen. Er kämpfte augenscheinlich nicht aus Überzeugung sondern blanker Verzweiflung wegen. Er gehörte nicht zu den Templern, nicht wahr? Er hatte sie bloß hierher gelockt, weil er sich allein gegen den Meister auf verlorenem Posten gesehen hatte. Das hier war also nicht recht!

„_Stopp!_" brüllte der ehemalige Büroleiter bevor er sich auch schon zwischen die beiden, ihn ignorierenden, Assassinen warf. Wie ein Schild... für sie beide. Mit schützend ausgebreitetem Arm stand der zittrige Malik dem Adler jetzt gegenüber, grimmigen Blickes starrte er ihn an und fühlte, wie ihn der Hauch einer plötzlich abgebremsten Klinge im Nacken kitzelte. Karim hatte ihn nicht verletzen wollen. Und auch Altaïr nicht; natürlich nicht.

Ärgerlich ließ der Raubvogel seinen Waffenarm sinken und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen „Malik?".

„Das hier ist nicht richtig." versuchte der Schwarzhaarige so ruhig von sich zu geben wie möglich, doch sein Herz raste und seine aufgeregte Stimme bebte „Hört auf. _Beide_."

„Bist du blind? Er hat die Templer hierher gelockt!"

„Das mag sein. Aber er ist gerade verblendet von seiner Verzweiflung, siehst du das denn nicht?"

„Er hat das Kredo gebrochen."

„Das hast du auch, Altaïr."

Eine zähe Stille legte sich nun über die drei Anwesenden; äußerst klamm und drückend lag sie in der Luft. Karim wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die nasse Wange und schniefte, ließ seine scharfe Waffe sinken. Er sah dabei so aus, als würde er dem überheblichen Altaïr soeben alle erdenklichen, tiefen Beleidigungen entgegen brüllen und daraufhin kraftlos in sich zusammensacken wollen. Erkennbare, bittere Rachsucht übermannte ihn in diesem Moment - Eine, die man nicht noch weiter anstacheln sollte, fand Malik. Die beiden dummen Assassinen hier sollten aufhören. Denn die ganze Sache war witzlos, der arme Karim hatte keine Chance gegen einen, nein, _seinen_ gefährlichen Großmeister.

„Und sieh dir an was es aus dir gemacht hat..." Worte mit denen der anwesende Kartograf das pikierte Schweigen dann plötzlich brach. Er nickte in die Richtung des Adlers und versuchte ein gespielt ruhiges Lächeln zustande zu bringen anstatt sich aufgebracht auf die trockene Unterlippe zu beißen „Sieh dich an. Hat Al-Mualim nicht gut daran getan dich leben zu lassen?".

Wieder ein langes, nachdenkliches Schweigen. Doch die Antwort seitens des Größeren war schlussendlich ein tiefes, nachgiebiges Seufzen und ein böser Blick in Richtung Karim. Dieser stand nach wie vor völlig aufgelöst hinter seinem Schutzschild aus Fleisch. An jenes richtete der Meister der Bruderschaft auch seine nächsten Worte; offenbar konnte er dem gewitzten Malik nichts abschlagen, wenn es dieser erst einmal darauf ansetzte „Na schön. Wir nehmen ihn mit und er kommt vorerst in den Kerker. Ich entscheide später über sein Leben.".

„Danke Altaïr..." anerkennend nickte ihm der positiv überraschte Schwarzhaarige zu und atmete erleichtert aus, als er sich kurz daraufhin zu dem jüngsten Anwesenden umsah.

Er tat dies zu spät. Denn als seine braunen, ungläubig geweiteten Augen auf Karim fielen, rammte sich dieser selbst sein breites Kampfmesser in die Nierengegend. Malik's Unterkiefer klappte leicht auf, als sein Blick unruhig wanderte und er in einen Zustand, in dem die verdammte Zeit regelrecht still zu stehen schien, gerissen wurde. Seine, zuvor noch zum Schutz erhobene, Hand sank langsam und ehe sein Hirn überhaupt realisieren konnte, was geschah, knickte der Geselle vor ihm ein.

Karim schlug mit dem Kopf hörbar hart am staubigen Boden auf, ein langgezogenes Keuchen entkam seiner heiseren Kehle. Und während sich der weniger überraschte Altaïr keinen Zentimeter rührte, zuckte der entrüstete Malik heftigst zurück. Noch immer lag sein zunehmend entsetzter Blick auf dem leise stöhnenden Jüngeren am Boden. Blut färbte den Grund unter seinem bebenden Körper rot, tränkte die trockene Erde und sickerte in kleine Risse, die sich unter der Hitze des Tages darin aufgetan hatten.

Es warzu spät, als der ehemalige Dai vor dem Verwundeten auf die wackeligen Knie fiel und ihn eilig umdrehte, um sich dessen Stichverletzung ansehen zu können. Die schmalen Augen Karims blinzelten ein letztes Mal benommen und fingen den völlig neben sich stehenden Malik ein. Tonlos flüsterten die trockenen Lippen des blassen Gesellen ein „Es... tut so weh...". Dann war es still.

Der Kopf des Jüngeren sank schlaff zur Seite, als der 25-Jährige ober ihm dazu ansetzte ihn an den Schultern rütteln zu wollen; denn der schockierte Malik wollte nicht begreifen, dass sein... Freund gerade starb.

„Karim!" stieß der degradierte Assassine aus „_Karim_! Sieh mich an!". Doch es folgte keinerlei Reaktion; die sonst so lebhaften Augen des Jüngeren sahen durch ihn hindurch, als wäre er gar nicht anwesend, und seine stets so breit lächelnden Lippen blieben ohne jegliche Regung – so wie der Rest des ruhig daliegenden, blutenden Körpers über dem Malik kauerte.

„... Karim..." die Stimme des Mannes brach, er biss sich so fest auf die Innenseiten der Wangen, dass es schmerzte und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Es war zu spät.

Erst als er eine sanft zudrückende Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, sah der verbitterte Malik wieder auf. Altaïr sagte irgendetwas, das wohl beschwichtigend wirken sollte und forderte ihn ruhig dazu auf zu gehen. Aber am liebsten hätte der am Boden Sitzende den Adler nun für den Tod des Gesellen zu seinen Knien beschuldigt, ihn angeschrien und ihm Eine verpasst... doch dies wäre falsch gewesen, nicht wahr? Altaïr traf keine Schuld. Also nicht wirklich.


	37. Der Rat

„Er ist ein durchaus zurechnungsfähiger Mann und seine Erfahrung im Kampf unvergleichbar. Er wurde in die Bruderschaft hineingeboren und bereits als Kind ausgebildet; seine Fähigkeiten übersteigen die aller Anderen hier in Masyaf bei weitem." ruhig und kühl sprach der bedächtige Malik diese Worte in Latein aus während viele Augen auf ihm hingen. Die meisten davon waren ihm fremd und gehörten Männern, die dreißig bis fünfzig Jahre älter waren als er. Und er war 26. Heute war sein Geburtstag.

Große Anführer oder deren Vertreter waren die, die ihn kritisch musterten, Meister von den Bruderschaften relativ nächst gelegener Länder: von Ägypten, Afrika, Griechenland, Indien, Russland. Sie alle unterschieden sich in ihren Kleidungsstilen, Hautfarben und Gebärden, ihren Muttersprachen, weitläufigen Ansichten und Waffen, die sie nutzten. Doch eines hatten sie alle gemeinsam: Sie nahmen den viel zu jungen, _Ersten Dai_ nicht ernst. Der Inder in dem leichten, bunten Gewand mit dem vielen Goldschmuck an den Händen und Armen, schenkte ihm seit geraumer Zeit gar regelmäßig abfällige Blicke. Malik versuchte sie zu ignorieren.

„Ich verstehe euer Misstrauen durchaus. Doch Syrien bietet keinen, der für den Posten als Großmeister besser geeignet wäre als er. Er hat einen Meister der Templer, Robert de Sable, und den wahnsinnig gewordenen Al-Mualim besiegt. Seine Augen haben mehr gesehen als die so mancher Anderer."

Oh, dieses abwartende, erwartungsvolle Schweigen im großen Raum machte den jungen Mann noch wahnsinnig! Doch er zwang sich eisern zur Fassung. Er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen und musste seine zuversichtlichen Worte mit einer aufrechten, sicheren Körperhaltung unterstreichen. Er musste für Altaïr kämpfen; dieses Mal mit Worten anstatt mit dem Schwert an seiner Seite. Denn anders als er selbst war der neue Großmeister – der dies auch hoffentlich blieb – nicht sehr redegewandt, wenn es um politische Angelegenheiten mit dem Rat ging. Altaïr war ein Krieger, kein Diplomat. Er sprach Lateinisch, die Standardsprache für Versammlungen wie dieser hier, zudem nicht so gut. Und darum saß er schon seit etwa drei geschlagenen Stunden stumm neben dem redenden Malik am Ende der langen, gefüllten Tafel Masyafs. Wie ein hübsches Ausstellungsstück, ein gemaltes Portrait eines großen Königs, lehnte der 27-Jährige in seinem Sessel. Mit erhobenem Haupt unter seiner schwarzen, golden bestickten Kapuze mit dem roten Saum. Sein weiter, seiden gefütterter, dunkler Mantel fiel schöne Falten werfend über die gepolsterte Sitzfläche seines Sessels hinab und schmiegte sich neben seiner langen, weißen und aufwändigen Robe an seine geputzten Lederstiefel. Die Schneiderin, der er vor Monaten beinahe das Leben genommen hatte, hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, sich vielleicht sogar ein klein wenig übernommen, fand Malik.

Seiner durchaus imposanten Erscheinung noch Nachdruck verleihend saß ein Falke auf der Sessellehne des mürrisch zuwartenden Assassinen. Ein zahmes Tier mit dem Namen Kadar. Er gehörte Malik, doch schien Altaïr lieber zu haben als seinen Besitzer. Zu oft sah man den Raubvogel, wie er in der Nähe des Großmeisters verweilte und seine braunen Federn putzte. Vermutlich weil es der ältere Assassine manchmal zu gut mit der Fütterung des zutraulichen Vogels meinte.

Altaïr's Finger der rechten Hand trommelten ungeduldig auf seiner hölzernen Armlehne, zwei von ihnen waren mit simplen Silberringen geschmückt. Das ganze Blabla mit dem Rat schien ihn zu nerven und in seinen Augen zu lange zu dauern. Besser, man brachte es also so bald wie möglich zu Ende, denn für seine Geduld war der Mann ja nicht unbedingt bekannt.

„Es mag ja sein, dass er viel gesehen hat, doch er ist zu jung. _Viel_ zu jung. Wie soll jemand in seinem Alter eine Bruderschaft leiten, die aus mehreren dutzend Mitgliedern besteht?" warf der ägyptische Mann am Tisch ein und zog die Brauen über den tiefschwarz geschminkten Augen zusammen. Unsicher fuhr er sich über das glattrasierte Kinn. Malik hatte gewusst, dass dieses Thema noch zum Problem werden würde; er holte Luft. Sein Hals war vom vielen Reden schon ganz trocken und er räusperte sich.

„Ich denke, es ist falsch geistige Weisheit mit körperlichem Alter gleichzustellen, Meister Abdelghani. Wir leben in einer Zeit, in der man anfangen sollte etwas anders, _weiter_, zu denken. Dies soll aber keineswegs ein Vorwurf sein, sondern ein Denkanstoß. Und ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, wenn ihr ihn beherzigt. Ihr alle. Davon abgesehen leitet er unsere Bruderschaft bereits seit einem knappen halben Jahr vorbildlichst und gewissenhaft."

Gut, diese Behauptung hatte Malik nun etwas ausgeschmückt. Denn tatsächlich machte der sprunghafte Adler ab und an Problemchen: Manchmal verschwand er einfach so und niemand wusste wo man ihn finden konnte; hin und wieder zog er in seiner alten, simplen Assassinenrobe in Städte los, um Attentate zu erledigen und des Öfteren war er einfach nicht... ansprechbar. Letzteres war dann der Fall, wenn er sich mit dem Apfel aus dem Tempel beschäftigte. Er saß dann fortgesperrt in seiner privaten Bibliothek im Keller der Burg in seinem Lehnsessel; mit dem goldenen, flirrenden Ding in einer Hand und in sich zusammengesunken als wäre er... tot. Er blinzelte dabei nicht einmal, starrte abwesend in die Leere und sprach mit sich selbst. Vielleicht hätte ihm sein Erster Dai dieses Artefakt wegnehmen sollen... doch dazu war es nun schon lange zu spät. Außerdem hatte der goldene Ball ja auch seine Vorzüge.

„Einer eurer Männer behauptete anderes." gab der Ägypter zu und Malik ahnte schon, wen er meinte „Eine der Torwachen. Abbas.".

„Ein weiser Mann vertraut nicht nur auf die Stimme eines einzelnen Fremden." konterte der 26-Jährige und lächelte sein falschestes Lächeln „Oder habt ihr diese... Gerüchte auch aus anderen Mündern vernommen?".

„Nein."

„Und dennoch bin auch ich skeptisch." warf der großgewachsene Grieche mit dem lockigen Haar unter der weißen Kapuze ein, als er nach einer Traube aus der Obstschüssel am Tisch fischte „Ich habe gehört, Meister Altaïr hätte das Kredo einmal gebrochen. Eine äußerst fragwürdige Angelegenheit.".

Malik spürte den eindringlichen Blick des Adlers in der nächsten Sekunde schon auf sich hängen, durchbohren wollte dieser ihn gerade.

„Das stimmt..." der ehemalige Kartograf nickte. Gott, war ihm vielleicht warm. Wie Altaïr hatte auch er, als Erster Dai, eine neue Uniform erhalten. Sie war der Zwilling der des Großmeisters, im Gegenzug dazu aber durch und durch weiß. Während Altaïr nun einen schwarzen, prächtigen Mantel über seiner schwer fallenden, reichlich verzierten Robe trug, war Malik in einen Weißen gekleidet worden. Anstatt der goldenen Stickereien schwangen sich silberne Verzierungen über den weichen Stoff mit den roten Abschlüssen. Und so schön diese protzige Kleidung auch war... sie war heiß. Überhaupt unter den abschätzenden Blicken so vieler wichtiger Männer von denen das weitere Bestehen Altaïrs als Anführer der Assassinen Syriens abhing. Malik hatte solch große Reden wie diese hier noch nie schwingen müssen und tat das gerade mehr oder weniger aus dem Stegreif.

… Allah steh ihm bei.

„Doch er hat dies mehr als nur wieder gut gemacht. Aus Fehlern lernt man, so sagen zumindest die Europäer. Und ich denke in diesem Fall trifft dies durchaus zu. Meister Altaïr wäre heute nicht das was er ist, hätte er damals nicht gegen die Vorschriften verstoßen. Er hat seine Lektion gelernt und ich war sein Zeuge."

Trotz dieser schnellen Antwort des jungen Mannes gab sich der griechische Großmeister nicht geschlagen. Und Malik hatte schon geglaubt der senile Ägypter sei anstrengend...

Wieder setzte der Gelockte mit den Trauben in der Hand zum Reden an „Das ist mir weitläufig bekannt. Ja, man sagt er habe gar eine große Tragödie zu verantworten gehabt. Viele hatten wegen ihm ihr Leben lassen müssen."

Malik ballte die Hand unbewusst zu Faust und versuchte erhobenen Hauptes starren Blickkontakt zu dem Griechen zu halten, seine Zähne mahlten „Er hat _weit m__e__hr_ Leben als diese wieder gerettet. Die Letzten erst vor einem halben-"

„Auch eure Familie starb dabei, nicht? Man sagte mir ihr hättet euren Arm wegen ihm verloren."

Der Erste Dai spürte, wie sich in seinem Hals ein dicker Kloß bildete und sein Atem setzte für einen Zug lange aus. Leicht reckte er sein Kinn und schluckte schwer, ermahnte sich im Geiste dazu ruhig zu bleiben.

_Ruhig_.

„Sind wir heute zusammengekommen, um Vergangenes zu diskutieren oder um über die Zukunft zu sprechen?" _J__a, ganz ruhig_. Malik hatte Mühe damit seine Stimme nicht brüchig klingen zu lassen; er konnte es förmlich spüren wie Altaïr's Aufgebrachtheit neben ihm anschwellte und den Raum erfüllen wollte. Stumm betete der Jüngere dafür, dass der gereizte Meister bloß seine vorschnelle Klappe halten und still sitzen bleiben würde.

„Das sind wir. Doch wir dürfen Zurückliegendes nicht ganz außer Acht lassen, denn es bestimmt wer er heute ist. Zudem müsst ihr doch einen Groll gegen einen Mann hegen, der euch eines eurer wichtigsten Werkzeuge genommen hat. Als Assassine ist man mit _nur einem Arm_ nutzlos."

Auf diese Aussage hin klappte Malik der Unterkiefer beinah nach unten. Ungläubig und entrüstet starrte er dem unverschämten, griechischen Kerl an der Tafel entgegen – und die meisten anderen taten es ihm gleich. Ein tiefes, angespanntes Einatmen ging durch den Raum. Die Meister der anderen Länder waren zwar gekommen, um die Gegebenheiten in Masyaf verbal zu zerlegen und Posten zu hinterfragen... doch die letzte Meldung war, was das anging, weit jenseits der tolerierbaren Schmerzgrenze gewesen! Malik musste sich hüten seine Mundwinkel nicht angewidert zu verziehen und noch ehe er realisierte, dass sich Altaïr ebenfalls erhoben hatte, sprach er weiter und schnitt dem Großmeister Masyafs neben sich das Wort ab.

„Euer Benehmen ist unerhört!" donnerte der Erste Dai in den Raum hinein und lief Gefahr sich zu vergessen, schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den massiven Tisch. Die Aussagen des Griechen, der nun seine blauen Augen verengte, hatten ihn viel schwerer getroffen, als er es sich gerade eingestehen wollte „_Unerhört und respektlos_! Wagt es nicht noch einmal meine Fähigkeiten als Berater von Großmeister Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad zu hinterfragen, Meister Nikopolidis! Ich stehe aus _guten_ Gründen hier und diese Tatsache solltet ihr akzeptieren, wenn ihr euch nicht eindeutig _gegen_ den Mann neben mir aussprechen wollt! Ihr bringt mir – _uns _– tiefen Argwohn entgegen, weil wir in euren Augen zu jung sind, doch _ihr _seid es, der sich hier kindisch zeigt!".

Während seiner Tirade war Malik's drohender Zeigefinger auf den griechischen Mann gerichtet und die goldenen Augen des nun stehenden Altaïr folgten diesem Zeig verachtenden Blickes.

Als unkooperativ zeigte sich der kritische Alte aus Griechenland nun und schüttelte sein Haupt in Unverständnis, doch seine restlichen Brüder blickten ihn mittlerweile ebenso tadelnd an wie es der verärgerte Malik und der brodelnde Altaïr taten. Immerhin. Mit seiner Ansprache, mit der Malik den 35 Jahre älteren zurecht gewiesen hatte, hatte der ehemalige Kartograf wohl die Gunst der meisten Anwesenden gewonnen.

„Der Templerorden sammelt sich in Akkon und uns steht ein Krieg mit den Mongolen bevor." fuhr der 26-Jährige fort „Und alles was euch beschäftigt sind die vergangenen - _und wieder gut gemachten_ - Taten Meister Altaïrs. Ihr solltet darüber nachdenken uns zu unterstützen anstatt die Führung der Assassinen Syriens anzuzweifeln! Auch, wenn wir aus unterschiedlichen Ländern stammen, gehören unsere Bruderschaften zusammen. Wo bleibt also die Brüderlichkeit, Meister Nikopolidis? _Wo bleibt sie_?"

Stille.

Die enorm gefährliche Spannung im großen Raum lag als klamme Masse in der warmen Luft und erfüllte diese so stark, dass es einem schwer fiel zu atmen. Sie war so zäh, dass man sie hätte schneiden können und ehe der Grieche schlussendlich dazu kommen konnte Widerworte einzulegen, erhob Altaïr selbst seine raue Stimme urplötzlich „Raus.".

Alle Augen der nervös Abwartenden wichen nun von Malik und Nikopolidis ab – hin zu dem Adler, der so drohend ruhig sprach. „_Raus._" wiederholte er drängender als noch zuvor und tatsächlich erhob sich der Grieche widerwillig, um den Saal zu verlassen. Lediglich seine Schritte waren in der totenstillen Räumlichkeit zu hören, als er ging und die Türe später klackend hinter sich schloss. Doch der 27-Jährige – der hier als _Meister Masyafs_ das Sagen und die Befehlsgewalt über alle Besucher jeglichen Ranges hatte – gab sich weiterhin unzufrieden und holte erneut Luft.

„_Ihr alle._" grollte er in den weiten Raum hinein und Malik's Blick fiel überrascht auf ihn „Die Besprechung ist beendet.".

**II**

Hände, die von hinten an seine Schultern fassten, ließen den Ersten Dai aufsehen. Auch sein Falke Kadar – der auf dem Sims des offenstehenden Fensters saß - sah kurz unter einem seiner Flügel hervor, als der zweite Assassine hinter seinen Herrn trat, steckte ihn dann aber zurück unter sein Gefieder um weiter vor sich hin zu dösen. Malik hatte sich nach dem Mittagessen zusammen mit dem Tier in seine ruhigen Gemächer zurückgezogen und sich mit dem Zeichnen einer neuen Karte Masyafs abgelenkt, denn die Alte war mehr als nur ungenau. Es war nicht mehr seine Aufgabe als Kartograf zu arbeiten, doch er tat dies ab und an dennoch... denn er mochte es, es beruhigte seinen aufgewühlten Geist. So wie es die akzentbehaftete Stimme hinter ihm stets tat.

„Danke Mal." drang es an die Ohren des aufhorchenden Sitzenden und er stellte seine Zeichenfeder zurück in das kleine Tintenfässchen am schönen Tisch. Ein wohliges Seufzen entkam ihm, als Altaïr seine Schultern sanft drückte.

„Ich habe mir ja Schlimmes ausgemalt, doch dass diese Kerle _so_ hartnäckig sind, habe ich mir nicht gedacht." meinte Malik und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, hob seinen kritischen Blick der Wand vor sich entgegen.

„Sie werden keine Probleme mehr machen. Hast du ihre Augen gesehen, als der Grieche über die Stränge geschlagen hat? Sie sind auf unserer Seite und wissen wo ihre Grenzen liegen."

„Hoffen wirs..."

„Sie werden sich beratschlagen und uns aufsuchen, wenn sie eine Entscheidung getroffen haben. Wir warten einfach ab."

„_Das_ kann dauern."

„Politiker eben."

Hörbar missmutig atmete der Schwarzhaarige aus, dann wendete er sich um, sah entnervt zu dem Großmeister in dem prächtigen schwarzen Mantel auf „Wolltest du irgendetwas?".

„Dich sehen. Sonst nichts."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf die zuvor so matte Miene des Jüngeren, als Altaïr weiter redete „Ich war mir nicht sicher ob es dir nach der Sache von vorhin so gut geht...".

„Alles in Ordnung, Altaïr. Ich mache mir nur ein wenig Sorgen wegen diesem griechischen Kerl."

„Soll er es sich nur wagen noch einmal irgendwelchen Mist zu bauen..." meinte der Adler relativ gelassen und musterte Malik eindringlich, als sich dieser erhob, um an ihn heranzutreten. Ein langer Kuss auf die Lippen des Größeren folgte und dieser schob eine seiner Hände an den Hinterkopf des 26-Jährigen. Der Erste Dai öffnete seinen Mund, um der verspielten Zunge des Anderen Einlass zu gewähren und er schloss die braunen Augen, als sich die zweite Hand des Assassinen an sein Hinterteil schob und dort zupackte. Er keuchte leise, als er sich dem Anderen entgegen drückte.

„Du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt... was du dir wünscht." raunte Altaïr in den verlangenden Kuss hinein und schmunzelte dabei etwas. Achja. Malik hatte seinen Geburtstag völlig vergessen.  
„Ein Katapult mit dem ich Abbas zum Mond schießen kann und einen großer Kuchen, aus dem ein nackter Großmeister Masyafs springt."

„Was-? Du bist verrückt." lachte Altaïr leise, als er dem Jüngeren den Mantel von den müden Schultern schob. Raschelnd fiel das teure Stück zu Boden und Malik feixte ein „Ich habe dir noch gar nicht von meinen Ideen für ein Fluggerät erzählt.". Er stieß den Atem schwer aus, als es sich die Lippen des Älteren einen Herzschlag später an seinem Hals zu schaffen machten und seine Finger bahnten sich ihren Weg unter die vielschichtige Robe des Adlers. Forschend tanzten Fingerspitzen über weiche Haut und der jüngere der beiden Männer biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

„Du bist nicht nur verrückt, du spinnst komplett..." hauchte Altaïr.

Nun war es Malik, der kurz und trocken lachte. Er erschauderte, als der warme Atem des Anderen über seinen Nacken strich und er spürte wie sich dort die kleinen Härchen aufstellten. Weitere Worte blieben aus, denn der Erste Dai hatte in den nächsten Momenten schon 'Besseres' zu tun als zu reden: Er lehnte sich mit dem Gesäß voran zurück an seinen massiven Tisch und drängte den Großmeister vor sich auf die Knie. Natürlich stieg der bereitwillige Ältere auch darauf ein; wer wäre er auch gewesen wenn nicht? Einen seiner ledernen Stiefel auf die Schulter des Anderen setzend und ihn somit am Boden haltend verzog der Schwarzhaarige seinen Mundwinkel zu einem schwachen, lüsternen Lächeln. „Bring zu Ende was du angefangen hast... _Meister_." wisperte er Altaïr auffordernd und mit beinah schon arrogant anmutendem Ausdruck zu. Der Kniende quittierte dies mit einem verschmitzten Schmunzeln; und er hätte es sich auch inniglichst gewünscht, dass er dazu gekommen wäre den Wünschen des Ersten Dais nachzugehen... denn Sekunden später zuckte Malik ob eines Türknarzens zurück. Er hielt in seinem Tun inne und richtete seinen erschrockenen Blick sofort zur Seite – den entsetzten Augen des Wachmanns und Gelegenheitskochs Swami entgegen.

**III**

Wie erwartet brauchte der Rat mehrere Tage, um zu einem endgültigen Entschluss über die Situation in Masyaf zu kommen. Die Mehrheit der Stimmen hatte_ für_ Altaïr entschieden und die Männer, denen sie gehörten, hatten ihm ihre Segen gegeben und die Loyalität ihrer Bruderschaften geschworen. Der Grieche... der hatte sich im Endeffekt zwar nicht gegen den neuen Großmeister gestellt, aber sich enthalten. Er hatte sich bis zum Tag seiner Abreise – heute – recht unzufrieden gegeben und wirkte nun, bei der Verabschiedung erleichtert. Viel zu erleichtert, fand der misstrauische Malik.

Dieser Kerl war aber nur _ein_ Problem. Ein Zweites - und in seinen Augen viel Größeres - war Swami. Das, was zwischen dem Ersten Dai und dem Meister lief, war bis zu dem Tag, an dem dieser Koch sie beide gesehen hatte, ein Geheimnis gewesen. Denn, Führungspersonen hin oder her, auch sie hatten sich den gesellschaftlichen Vorstellungen und Normen zu unterwerfen. Es ging einfach nicht, dass zwei Männer eine Beziehung führten. Taten sie dies dennoch, verloren sie ihre Gesichter.

Swami hatte unter dem Griff des verstimmten, mordlustigen Altaïr hervor gestottert, dass er das, was er gesehen hatte, für sich behalten würde... doch Malik bezweifelte dies. Denn dieser Mann war eine ebenso falsche Schlange wie Abbas eine war. Nicht ernst zu nehmen, doch in einem gewissen Maß hinterhältig und ein Unruhestifter. Doch was hätte er schon tun sollen? Swami töten? Nein. Niemand hatte das Recht dazu aus eigennützigen Gründen heraus zu morden. Und so lief das Geheimnis des Adlers und seines Liebhabers seit Tagen auf zwei Beinen in Masyaf herum. Es machte Malik unglaublich nervös und er fühlte sich stets irgendwie… beobachtet.

„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl was diesen Mann angeht..." murmelte Malik Altaïr zu, als der griechische Meister in Begleitung seiner fünf Männer durch den Torbogen der Festung nach draußen trat. So gespielt freundlich hatte er sich verabschiedet und dabei so breit gegrinst... als hätte seine, im stummen Triumph schmunzelnde, Visage etwas zu verbergen gehabt.

„Er war mir auch suspekt. Gerade eben noch mehr als zuvor." gab der Adler zu ohne seine goldenen Augen von dem Rücken des Verschwindenden loszureißen. Rauf, der mit verschränkten Armen neben ihm stand, hob eine Augenbraue an und linste fragend in die Richtung Maliks.

„Folge ihm." meinte der Erste Dai trocken und zunächst glaubte der verdatterte Rauf, er meinte ihn. Doch tatsächlich hatte der Schwarzhaarige damit den Großmeister angesprochen „Du stehst doch auf sowas.".

„Du wagst es also deinem _Meister_ Befehle zu erteilen?" brummte Altaïr amüsiert, als er seine forschenden Augen wieder von dem 26-Jährigen fort und in die Richtung des Tors wendete. Rauf hob nun auch seine zweite Augenbraue an.

„Und wenn er sie nicht befolgt, bekommt er einen Tritt in seinen Adlerhintern."

„Ich erzittere."

„Na los."

Die beiden goldbraunen Augen des Meisters streiften Malik noch einmal in einer tiefen und mehrdeutigen Weise, als er sich dazu aufmachte zu gehen; einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte in einem belustigten Grinsen zur Seite. Ein Blick, den der anwesende Rauf nicht verstand – Malik jedoch schon. Er erwiderte ihn mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns im Gesicht bevor der Raubvogel losflog.

Was... oder eher: _wen_ der siegreiche Altaïr kaum eine Stunde später zurück in die Festung brachte bestätigte Malik's vorhergegangenes, schlechtes Gefühl die Sache den hinterhältigen Griechen betreffend. Dieser war nun nämlich tot, seine fünf Leibwächter Gefangene.

Der Erste Dai Maysafs lief seinem Großmeister im Eingangsbereich der großen Burg mit geweiteten Augen und wehender Robe entgegen; er ließ die Schriftrollen, die er mit sich getragen hatte, in seinem Entsetzen fallen und seine Aufmerksamkeit wanderte noch im Laufen von dem sichtlich ärgerlichen Altaïr zu dem Toten, den dieser an einem Bein in das Bauwerk gezogen hatte. Eine Blutspur, die den Boden vor der Festung in schmalen Schlieren rot färbte verriet den Weg, den der Adler mit seiner 'Beute' zurückgelegt hatte. Und hätte Malik gesehen wie gelassen der fähige Meister seinen... erstochenen Gleichgesinnten hierher gebracht hatte, wäre er Altaïr nun nicht dermaßen aufgebracht gegenübergetreten wie er es gerade tat. Auch der irritierte Rauf und vier seiner besten Männer waren sofort zur Stelle.

„Was zum-... Altaïr!" keuchte der schwarzhaarige, ehemalige Büroleiter entsetzt hervor und verlangte allein durch seinen ungläubig-auffordernden Blick eine Rechtfertigung.

Anstatt zu antworten ließ der Mann im schwarzen Mantel sein blutiges Opfer los. Schlaff fiel nun auch dessen Bein auf den Grund neben Altaïr's Füßen; jener hob ohne zu zögern seine zweite Hand, in der er etwas anderes hielt als ein Hosenbein eines Toten: Den Apfel. Golden und gefährlich unscheinbar schmiegte er sich an die vier Finger des Assassinen.

Entrüstet senkte sich der bange Blick des Ersten Dais auf das Artefakt und es verschlug ihm endgültig die Sprache. Dann erst redete sein Gegenüber.

„Er hatte ihn gestohlen."

„Was? Woher wusste er-"

„... und ihn im Kampf gegen mich einsetzen wollen."

„_Altaïr?_" um Himmels Willen, ging es dem älteren Mann gut? Malik trat hektisch näher an den Größeren heran und beäugte ihn besorgt.

„Blöderweise wurde er wahnsinnig und hat sich selbst erdolcht. Jammerschade." gab der Großmeister trocken, doch mit dunklem Unterton von sich und stupste mit der Stiefelspitze gegen den schlaffen Körper am Grund; so, als wolle er überprüfen, ob der Verräter tatsächlich unschädlich war.

War er.

Malik hob seinen Kopf, der nun erst einmal realisieren musste, was geschehen war, wieder an und nahm Blickkontakt zu den goldbraunen, verstimmten Augen auf. Erleichtert atmete er aus, als der Adler sein Gesicht unter der schwarzen Kapuze genervt verzog.

Oh... Er hatte schon befürchtet... er hatte schon befürchtet der unberechenbare Altaïr hätte den griechischen Meister _ermordet_. Es wäre eine Tat gewesen, die der 27-Jährige nicht mehr hätte gut machen können, sein Ende! Egal, was der nun Tote zuvor getan hätte. Man richtete innerhalb der Bruderschaft nämlich nicht via Selbstjustiz, man sperrte Schwerverbrecher und dreckige Verräter der Assassinen erst einmal fort und ließ den Rat über ihr Schicksal entscheiden – jedenfalls wenn es um internationale Angelegenheiten ging. Eine Dumme Regel, fand Malik, doch dem war nun mal so. Politik eben. Zum Glück war das in Syrien noch anders. Ja, Asche auf sein Haupt, er war ein Vertreter der 'Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn'-Regelung.

Ein äußerst erleichtertes Aufseufzen verließ Malik's Kehle und er fasste sich, den Kopf schüttelnd, an das Gesicht. Seine Miene lockerte sich wieder „Oh, ich dachte schon-".

„So blöd bin ich auch wieder nicht."

„Da bin ich mir manchmal nicht so sicher, Novize."

Ein pikiertes Brummen schlug Malik nun seitens Altaïr entgegen.

„Was ist mit seinen Begleitern?" hakte der ehemalige Kontaktmann Jerusalems nach.

„Die sind bei Abbas im Vorhof." der Adler nickte gen Ausgang „Sie sind freiwillig mit mir zurück gekommen und warten. Wirken recht eingeschüchtert, alle fünf."

„Haben sie gewusst, dass ihr Anführer den Apfel gestohlen hatte?"

„Angeblich nicht. Was machen wir mit ihnen?"

„Wir sperren sie vorerst ein und schicken eine Botschaft nach Griechenland. Wir können sie nicht frei hier herumrennen lassen - mit Pech sind sie wie ihr..." der kritische Blick des Ersten Dais fiel auf die Leiche neben Altaïr und er runzelte die Stirn „... _toter _Meister ebenso, ähm, dumm.".

„Von mir aus." der Adler zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und warf noch einen letzten, angewiderten Blick in die Richtung des Toten bevor er Rauf und dessen Begleiter dazu aufforderte ihn fort zu bringen.

„Es scheint so, als wären heute viele darauf aus dir _deinen Tag_ zu versauen."

„Tse. Solange ich mein Katapult bekomme um den Rest dieser Deppen auf den Mond zu befördern."

„Ich fange ehrlich damit an ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, Malik..."


End file.
